Acéptame (Omegaverse)
by mel-yug15
Summary: Según la tradición los Alfas y los Omegas tienen rasgos inconfundibles ante la sociedad, pero en este caso esto parece más una broma cruel de la vida, ya que nadie pensaría que alguien tierno castaño de aspecto frágil llegaría a ser un Alfa y mucho menos que un pelinegro de carácter frio y fuerte resultara ser un Omega. Pero por algo los polos opuestos se atraen.
1. Capítulo 1: Esto no puede estar pasando

Hola a todos :D

Bueno aquí empezando un nuevo fic, con una temática que quise experimentar :3

Igual me dejan sus opiniones, espero les guste.

Disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys prsonajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Esto no puede estar pasando

En esos momentos él se encontraba en estado de shock, ya que aún le costaba asimilar lo ocurrido, es que eso debía ser una maldita broma no podía ser que él, precisamente el fuera un Omega, eso era ridículo pero la prueba de ello era su recién debut… pero eso no era posible, él quien se creía un gran carnívoro no podía ser realmente un herbívoro eso debía ser una maldita broma.

Hibari Kyoya, era un chico pelinegro de ojos de color azul metálico, de cuerpo ligeramente fornido, alto y de tés clara. Ciertamente su cuerpo, su carácter y personalidad gritaban que el sería un Alfa e igual eso sería algo realmente normal en su familia.

La familia Hibari era dueña de una de las más grandes empresas automotrices de todo Japón. Era algo natural para ellos tener alfas en la familia, por ello desde su nacimiento el pequeño pelinegro fue educado como uno para imponerse y nunca dejarse intimidar por otros, sus padres de hecho ya tenían grandes planes para su hijo, pero todas esas expectativas murieron el día de debut del chico ya que resultó ser un omega, dejando en schok a ambos padres. Por ello se tomó como medida drástica y de emergencia pedir ayuda del tío del chico.

En esos momentos el heredero de la familia Hibari se encontraba encerrado en su habitación con un mal humor, ya que se podia escuchar como tiraba y destrozaba todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, pero nada de eso lograba calmar la rabia que sentía en ese momento hacia si mismo, pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho que laguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Se puede – comento un pelinegro de cabello largo, trenzado, el cual tenia los ojos de color marron y tez clara. En ese momento estaba usando una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

\- … - Kyoya miro con enojo a su tio, por lo que simplemente lo ignoro y se fue a recostar en su cama boca abajo.

\- Ya me contaron tus padres – comento sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo – felicidades – le comento sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

\- que tiene de bueno ser un inútil omega – se quejo el menor mirando con enojo a su tio, ya que pensaba que se estaba burlando de el.

\- … - Fon se sorprendió por un momento, para luego suspirar – eso es lo que te tiene de mal humor – pregunto mirando a ver a los ojos a su sobrino.

\- Si

\- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo: Alfa, Beta, Omage… eso nunca marcara tu vida por completo.

\- Para ti es fácil, ya que eres un Alfa.

\- Kyoya… - dijo suavizando su voz mientras se acercaba mas al menor – se que esta noticia es algo abrumadora, para todos lo fue pero no por ello debes maldecir tu destino.

\- Claro que si, en vez de ser alguien ahora terminare siendo el adorno de alguien – se quejo con molestia.

\- Bueno eso pasara si tu te dejas o crees que lo eres – le hablo de forma dura el mayor tomándolo de la barbilla para hacer que se miraran a los ojos – Kyoya aunque seas un omega eso no te debe afectar en lo mas minimo, tu seguiras siendo como eres – comento mirnatras le sonreía al notar que capto la atención del chico.

\- Pero eso significaría…

\- Solo significa que será un poco mas difícil para ti encontrar pareja, pero eso lo hara mas especial – le hablo con ternura – ya que tu alfa destinado será alguien que te ame por quien eres y ambos se complementen, asi que tu sigue actuando normal sin que nada te afecte.

Ante esas palabras de apoyo, Kyoya se permitio demostrar una actitud hervibora abrazando a su tio, ya que el era el único que siempre buscaba tener las palabras adecuadas para animarle. De cierta forma se alegraba de saber que a pesar de no ser lo que espero aun asi tenia el cariño de su tio Fon y sus padres. Al diablo lo de omega y alfa, el viviría como le gustaba y lo educaron, aunque eso significara que nadie lo tomaría en serio pero eso jamas fue de importancia para el pelinegro.

Lo bueno o malo para el, es que el destino siempre tira a dar bromas pesadas a las personas pero no todos la toman de buena manera como paso con la familia Hibari, ya que paralelamente en Italia estaba sucediendo algo similar con otra familia… solo que a esta no le gusto para nada esa noticia.


	2. Capítulo 2: No seré tu títere

Hola a todos :D

o/o wow no pensé que les gustara y tuviera una reacción tan rápida como respuesta XP, bueno por obviedad les agradezco ese apoyo de la misma forma trayéndoles el segundo cap

Es hora de ver la reacción de la familia de Tsuna ;o

Bueno disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: No seré tu títere

En esos momentos sentía que por primera vez en su vida era libre, tal vez en algún momento había perdido toda la esperanza de sucumbir a las órdenes y caprichos de su familia, pero tras su revelación por primera vez sentía que tendría un futuro… una vida de la cual el tomaría las riendas.

Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, por primera vez se sentía muy feliz y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por el resultado de los hechos, él era una castaño de cabello ligeramente alborotados que desafiaban la gravedad, de ojos color café y pestañas grandes, piel suave, de tés clara y con una complexión esbelta… si él poseía el típico cuerpo que cualquier Omega desearía y envidiaría; por ello desde su tierna infancia este fue educado como uno, aunque esta forma de vida y educación no le parecía al tío del chico, el cual siempre se quejaba sobre eso ya que no le gustaba que estuvieran convirtiendo a su sobrino en un títere que solo sirviera para complacer a su supuesto futura pareja, por lo que en secreto lo educaba para que no sea tan ingenuo y sumiso.

De cierta forma le agradecía a su tío esas clases ligeramente espartanas, las cuales a pesar de ser duras le ayudaron a crear una chispa de rebeldía en el chico ya que era verdad de cierta forma no le gustaba la vida que sus padres planeaban para él: la de venderlo al mejor postor para crear una alianza matrimonial.

La familia Vongola era una de las poderosas de toda Italia, ya que ellos tenían mucho éxito en la rama de la tecnología… oh eso era hasta que su padre asumió la presidencia y con sus malas decisiones estaba llevando a la quiebra a la empresa, por ello busco la única solución que se le ocurrió: tener un hijo omega al cual vender a algún magnate para poder hacerse de su dinero y regresar a la empresa a su estabilidad económica.

A pesar que el castaño ya sabía su destino, porque su tío Reborn se lo informo a espaldas de sus padres, este no sabía que hacer… de cierta forma si resultaba ser un omega o beta de todos modos seria "vendido" en una unión matrimonial…

Pero por lo visto Kamisama se apiado de él… ya que el día de su debut ocurrió lo mas sorprendente e inimaginable que podría pasar… debuto como un Alfa… si un alfa, hecho que dejo en shock a la familia completa incluyendo al mismo castaño. Era algo ilógico, todo en el gritaba omega pero la vida no lo quiso así, ya que el destino ya lo había decidido: él era un alfa.

Por primera vez en su vida, él se sentía feliz y libre, ya que este estatus significaba que él tenía derecho a tomar el control de la empresa e igual él podría escoger a su pareja en vez de que le impongan a alguna. Por otro lado los padres del chico al salir de la sorpresa de descubrir que su hijo no era un omega, se enojaron ya que esto arruinaba por completo sus planes, situación que noto el tío del chico con molestia.

\- Esto debe ser una maldita broma verdad… - hablo molesto el padre del chico, ya que para Iemitsu Di Vongola esos significaba su perdición ya que técnicamente ya había vendido a su hijo a la familia Varia.

\- Es un día negro para nuestra familia – hablo con dramatismo la madre, ya que para Nana Di Vongola significaba la quiebra total debido a que ya había gasto una fuerte cantidad de dinero en cosas que necesitaría su hijo para empezar su vida como un omega.

\- Que dramáticos – se quejó el tío del chico, ya que para Reborn Di Vongola parecían exageradas y estúpidas las actitudes que estaban tomando su hermano y su esposa – felicidades por tu debut dame-tsuna – le dijo con orgullo ya que este era el único que sabía sobre los sentimientos del castaño.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - se quejó Iemitsu – esto es terrible, tu… - dijo señalando de forma despectiva a su hijo – tu planeaste todo esto, tu nos engañaste a tu madre y a mi… - empezó a hablar con furia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su primogénito – maldito mocoso, te has burlado de nosotros – dijo mientras cerraba su puño y lo dirigía hacia el rostro de su hijo, pero para su sorpresa ese puñetazo no logro alcanzar su objetivo, ya que su hijo lo detuvo.

\- Los engañe dices – hablo con enojo el castaño – creo que te equivocas, yo jamás les afirme que sería un omega ya que ni yo sabía que sería… -comento mientras que soltaba el puño de su padre y lo miraba a ver con enojo.

\- Eres un egoísta – se quejó Nana – como te atreves a hacernos esto, sabes lo que esto significa, mocoso estúpido – le grito.

\- Si lo sé – les respondió mientras sonreía de lado – que ya no será su títere y mi libertad.

Esa declaración solo hizo enojar más a los padres del chico, los cuales ahora quería agarrar a golpes a su primogénito pero una bala pasando cerca de sus cabezas los hizo regresar a la realidad y ahora miraban a ver con ira a un pelinegro de patillas rizadas que les miraba con enojo y les estaba apuntando con una pistola.

\- Ya cállense – les ordeno – yo se los advertí, nadie puede saber que le depara el destino pero ustedes fueron los que se encerraron en algo que jamás paso, así que dejen de culpar a su hijo – hablo con una voz seria mientras en sus ojos se podía reflejar enojo y odio.

\- Se muy bien por que reaccionan así y lo único que sé es que me duele notar que para ustedes solo fui una inversión que salió mal – hablo con algo de melancolía el castaño mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fleco, mirada que poco a poco salió de su escondite revelando unos ojos color naranja que solo transmitían frialdad – pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad yo seré quien decida lo que es mejor para mí.

\- Y que es lo mejor para ti – le reto su padre con arrogancia.

\- En primera, destituirte de tu cargo y tomar el control de la empresa.

\- Eso quiero ver que lo intentes mocoso, un menor como tú no puede…

\- Pero yo sí puedo Iemitsu y debido a que la compañía está al borde de la quiebra, los socios y yo decidimos que lo mejor es destituirte de tu cargo y ahora que sé que Tsunayoshi es un alfa yo tomare la presidencia de forma temporal hasta que el cumpla la mayoría de edad y asuma su cargo.

\- No… no puedes… - le grito con desesperación.

\- Si puedo y ya es un hecho.

\- Por cierto… - les interrumpió el castaño – otra cosa que deseo es ya no volver a verles por ello ire a vivir con el abuelo.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver tu abuelo en todo esto? – le pregunto con enfado Nana.

\- Que él lo sabe todo y de hecho si dame-Tsuna resultaba ser un omega, Timoteo ya estaba preparado para arrebatarles la patria potestad de él, ya que jamás permitiríamos que fuera vendido en un enlace matrimonial – hablo con enfado Reborn.

Despues de la discusión, Reborn tomo a su sobrino y se lo llevo a casa de su abuelo, a la mansión principal de los Vongola, para que ahora comenzara su verdadero entrenamiento para poder afrontar su nueva vida.

A pesar de la emoción de sentirse libre, en la mente de Tsunayoshi aun existía algo de incertidumbre pero al mismo tiempo busca eliminar todo pensamiento pesimista ya que sabia que no debía flaquear en esta nueva vida que el destino le había regalado, también sabia que por su físico la tendría difícil a la hora de encontrar a su omega, pero de algo estaba seguro: no importaría el tiempo que tardara el siempre buscaría ser feliz, sonreír a la vida y avanzar a su propio ritmo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer encuentro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Primer encuentro.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Tsuna se independizo de sus padres, en este tiempo fue reeducado por su tío… y ahora si podía decir que conoció el infierno ya que este se tomó muy literal la tarea de volverlo un Alfa hecho y derecho, donde busco fortalecer su cuerpo con entrenamiento físico e igual le dio clases intensivas sobre el manejo de la empresa e idiomas, por ello en sus actuales 16 años ya participaba de forma directa en la toma de decisiones de la empresa.

En ese momento se encontraba durmiendo un rato ya que su tío lo había mantenido despierto hasta muy altas de la madrugada para que revisara algunos documentos y contratos. Ellos se encontraban en el jet privado de la familia rumbo a Japón, ya que debían concretar varios contratos con diversas empresas de ese país.

\- Despierta dame-Tsuna, llegamos – le ordeno Reborn, mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

\- Hmm… 5 minutos más – hablo entre sueños el castaño.

\- … - obvio que ese comentario enojo momentáneamente al pelinegro pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea muy "sutil e ingeniosa" para despertarle: con un martillo gigante color verde golpeo la parte de trasera del asiento mandando a volar contra el muro a su pobre sobrino, ya que este le había quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

-Itte… eso dolió – se quejó el chico mientras se frotaba su frente, la cual fue la que recibió el impacto del golpe.

\- Levántate y muévete, que nos están esperando – se quejó el pelinegro mientras caminaba a la salida para poder bajar del jet.

Tsuna simplemente atino a suspirar, levantarse, sacudir sus ropas y caminar rápido para llegar al lado de su tío. En eso recordaba todos los entrenamientos y enseñanzas que le había dado.

Debido a que sus padres a la fuerza deseaban a un omega, Tsunayoshi fue educado como tal inclusive por su tío, aunque sus entrenamientos no eran sobre ser amable y complaciente, si no era para que aprendiera a resistir a la voz de mando e igual algunas clases de defensa personal… pero cuando la vida le dijo que sería un alfa conoció el verdadero infierno ya que su tío se tomó muy en serio la tarea de reeducarlo para que perdiera ese aire de inocencia y fragilidad que le habían creado… algo que tal vez no logro como deseaba porque el castaño aún se veía algo frágil y hermoso pero eso ya no era importante porque Tsuna resulto ser un alfa de alto nivel y cada que estaba enfadado lo demostraba.

Al entrar al aeropuerto ocurrió lo normal que siempre pasaba en todos los lugares a donde acudían: todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaban observándoles ya que ambos eran llamativos, pero más el castaño ya que todos lo creían un omega hermoso, cosa que disfrutaba cierto pelinegro porque siempre podía molestar a su sobrino con ese detalle.

A la salida del lugar, ya les esperaba una limosina que los llevaría a la mansión que poseía la familia en Japón, ya que estarían en ese país una temporada. Igual por el tiempo de estadía que estarían en el lugar, Reborn inscribió a su sobrino en la escuela privada de Nami-chuu

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se quejó el castaño, cuando su tío le informo que debía asistir a una escuela.

\- Porque no voy a dejar que pierdas un año escolar y te vuelvas un irresponsable – le regaño mirándole de forma seria para que entendiera que ya no toleraría que se quejara – además se lo prometiste a mi padre, así que déjate de quejar.

\- … - Tsuna solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar por la ventana del auto, adiós a sus planes de descansar un poco, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que la escuela no estaría tan mal y encontraría algo interesante ahí.

Al llegar a la casa e instalarse, el pidió permiso a sus tíos para salir un rato para conocer los alrededores del lugar con la excusa de que debía familiarizarse, aunque realmente solo quería caminar un rato y estirar las piernas ya que había sido un largo viaje y dejar a solas a sus tíos para que "charlaran" un rato a solas.

Por otro parte en la mansión Hibari, encontrábamos a un hermoso y sensual pelinegro el cual estaba en su rutina de entrenamiento. Hibari Kyoya a pesar de ser un omega de alto nivel, él se negó a ser como los demás por ello no cambio su ritmo de vida y de hecho a pesar de ser un omega no había alfa que pudiera intimidarle o vencerle; ante esto una parte de él estaba feliz ya que tenía la resistencia adecuada para no sucumbir ante la "voz" de los alfas que quisieron intimidarle, por el contrario habían sido disciplinados por molestosos y atrevidos.

\- Kyo-san – le hablaron, por lo que interrumpió su entrenamiento físico mirando con algo de enojo a su amigo y mano derecha: Tetsuya Kusakabe, el cual era un alfa alto de tés morena, cabello negro peinado con un tupe y ojos color negro, este apreciaba mucho al omega y era de las pocas personas que sabían el estatus real del pelinegro de ojos azul metálico, ya que por su apariencia y carácter siempre era tomado por alfa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kusakabe? – le pregunto Kyoya mientras dejaba de lado sus tonfas y se secaba el sudor de su frente con la toalla que el pelinegro moreno le tendía.

\- Aquí le traigo los informes de la escuela y los papeles sobre el nuevo estudiante – informo, ya que Hibari Kyoya era el presidente del comité disciplinario de la escuela Nami-chuu e igual a veces veía toda la documentación de la misma, ya que la escuela le pertenecía a su tío Fong y a veces le encomendaba las tareas administrativas a su sobrino.

\- Luego los revisare – le respondió de mala gana, tomando las carpetas y encaminándose al interior de su hogar.

\- Hibari-sama, su tío ha llegado y desea verlo – le comunico una sirvienta de la casa a los chicos, la cual al hacer una reverencia se retiró a seguir con sus deberes.

Era verdad que Kyoya quería a sus padres, ya que estas jamás le obligaron a comportarse de forma delicada por ser un omega o buscar comprometerlo para mejorar a la empresa, por el contrario ellos le apoyaron en todo, pero la persona que era su gran consejero era su tío Fong.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? – comento divertido al mirar a su sobrino con una toalla colgada alrededor de su cuello.

\- Creo que necesitare unas tonfas nuevas – opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Kusakabe, también estas de visita – opino alegre el pelinegro mayor.

\- Si, pase a entregarle unos documentos a Kyo-san – contesto el chico haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- Ah es verdad, mañana llega un nuevo estudiante de intercambio – hablo Fong haciendo memoria.

\- Otro herbívoro molesto, de seguro – comento aburrido Kyoya.

\- Bueno, con su permiso paso a retirarme, tengo algunos deberes pendientes por hacer – se despidió de forma respetuosa el moreno.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – hablo de forma seria el chico mirando a los ojos a su tío.

\- Siempre directo – comento Fong sonriendo de lado – bueno Kyoya, sé que estas feliz siendo como eres, pero he notado que estas últimas semanas andas muy intranquilo en la escuela, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto algo serio.

\- Nada…

\- Kyoya…

\- Me enoja que todos sean unos herbívoros corrientes y débiles – se sinceró dejando ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual busco desaparecer al instante.

\- Jeje – se rio Fong ante esa respuesta – es decir, que ya se acerca tu época de celo y te enoja que aún no encuentres a alguien digno, verdad – resumió el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Quien quisiera tener una pareja, no digas tonterías – comento indignado Kyoya mientras se levantaba enojado y se encaminaba a encerrarse en su habitación.

Era verdad que Fong nunca busco desmentir a nadie, ya que todos asumían que Kyoya era un alfa y cuando llegaba su época de celo siempre buscaba que coincidiera con algún detalle de la empresa o de la escuela para justificar el ausentismo del pelinegro. Pero lo notaba, muy en el fondo el omega de Kyoya se sentía triste y frustrado de que aún no encontraba a su pareja destinada, pero esperaba que pronto la encontrara ya que le dolía ver a su sobrino así de triste.

Por su parte Kyoya, simplemente se cambió y salió a la calle a dar sus rondas por el lugar. En sus rondas encontró lo normal: varios herbívoros molestos que les gustaba interrumpir la paz del lugar, hasta ahí todo estaba bien, de no ser por el hecho de que de un momento a otro estaba acorralado en el parque ya que varios alfas que asistían a la escuela se habían unido para buscar hacerle frente al pelinegro y vengarse por las humillaciones que les había hecho pasar, según su perspectiva.

\- Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nuestro querido Hibari Kyoya – se mofo con odio e ironía uno de los chicos.

\- Herbívoros, largo o los morderé hasta la muerte – amenazo Kyoya dejando ver sus tonfas mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

En eso empezaron a lanzarse a golpear al pelinegro, pero este esquivaba rápidamente sus golpes y les contestaba sus agresiones, pero en eso uno de ellos saco una pistola eléctrica de entre sus ropas y se la pego en la costilla derecha al pelinegro, el cual al recibir la descarga eléctrica perdió el equilibrio quedando de rodillas y mirando con odio a sus adversarios, ocasionando que sus agresores se rieran de su desgracia y se prepararan para golpearle, donde el más corpulento alzo su puño para buscar lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro, pero dicho golpe jamás llego.

\- Disculpe, pero creo que no es correcto una batalla de 4 vs 1 – hablo de con enojo un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados de mirada color naranja.

\- ¿Quién diablos que eres para meterte en esto?, maldito omega – grito con rabia otro de los chicos mirando a ver de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva.

Por su parte Kyoya estaba sin moverse de su lugar y miraba todo de forma sorpresiva, ya que él lo notaba: ese extraño chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

\- Te enseñare quien es un omega – hablo de forma seria mientras en su rostros se plasmaba una sonrisa sádica y en un rápido movimiento los cuatro alfas estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Ahora Kyoya miraba sorprendido a los 4 chicos en el suelo y después al castaño el cual se acercaba a paso lento hacia su dirección, una parte de él quería levantarse y hacerle frente mientras que otra parte de él no le dejaba moverse ya que se sentía intimidado por esa mirada.

\- Te encuentras bien – comento el castaño, de forma cariñosa mientras su mirada se suavizara y ahora sus ojos cambiaran de tonalidad y ahora eran de color chocolate.

\- … - Kyoya no sabía que contestar porque estaba molesto consigo mismo, ya que odiaba a los débiles y ahora se sentía como uno ya que alguien le salvo de sus agresores.

Por su parte el castaño siguió sonriéndole al pelinegro buscando perderse en los hermosos ojos azul metálico y definir con la mirada cada rasgo de su cara.

\- Ven deja te ayudo – dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual acepto de mala gana y con ello logro levantarse.

\- Gracias… - dijo simplemente el pelinegro sin mirar a ver al chico.

\- De nada – contesto sonriéndole, provocando que el contrario solo se enojara más – oye, crees poderme ayudar – siguió hablando el castaño – es que me perdí hace rato y no traje mi celular como para llamar a casa y pedir que me recojan – comento mientras reía nervioso.

Al escucharle hablar Kyoya noto que su hablar traía un ligero acento, por lo que ahora volvió a mirar al chico: en definitiva era extranjero pero hablaba muy bien el japonés e igual estaba ese inquietante y enigmático cambio de tonalidad de ojos.

\- Si quieres te presto mi teléfono – le ofreció Kyoya, mientras le entregaba el aparato sin mirarle a ver, era verdad que no era de los que ayudaran a los demás, pero en ese momento se sentía en deuda con el castaño por que le ayudo.

\- Muchas gracias – comento tomando el teléfono y con ello el castaño logro marcar a su casa para que le fueran a recoger, al finalizar la llama le regreso el aparato al peli negro, el cual lo tomo y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, para después quedar un rato en silencio ya que no parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera alejarse del otro, cosa que incomodaba a cierto pelinegro por lo que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

\- Es curioso, no pareces un omega común – opino Kyoya, mirando de reojo al castaño.

\- Ah eso – comento Tsuna un tanto resignado a que siempre pasara lo mismo – bueno eso es porque no soy un omega, soy un alfa.

\- ¿Ah…?- ahora Kyoya lo volvía a mirar de nuevo, eso debía ser una maldita broma el chico poseía la clásica apariencia de un omega pero tomando en cuenta la fuerza que demostró hace unos momentos no dudaba en su palabra, ya que al final también a él le pasaba lo mismo.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo sigues de esa herida? – le pregunto de forma preocupada señalando su costilla derecha, lugar donde le dieron con la pistola eléctrica.

\- No te preocupes, luego se curara – contesto restándole importancia – y ¿tu…? – hablo de forma dudosa Kyoya notando que aún no sabía el nombre de ese chico.

\- Cierto no me he presentado, disculpa es que suelo ser despistado – opino el castaño riendo de forma nerviosa – soy Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, mucho gusto – hablo dando una ligera reverencia – y ¿tu…? - empezó a hablar de nuevo el castaño.

\- Hibari Kyoya.

\- Mucho gusto Hibari-san.

\- Para ser extranjero, este muy familiarizado con las costumbres de aquí – opino Kyoya.

\- Bueno es que mi tío Lampo es japonés.

\- Hmm…

Y antes de que pudieran seguir platicando se escuchó un fuerte claxon y con ello ambos miraron a ver una gran limosina de color negro, con el escudo familiar de los Vongola grabado en él.

\- Bueno me debo ir, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto Hibari-san – dijo despidiéndose, para luego girarse y caminar hasta el vehículo.

Por su parte Kyoya solo se quedó mirando todos los movimientos del castaño hasta que entro al vehículo y este se perdió de vista, ahí logro dejar escapar un suspiro y de inmediato su respiración se tornó algo agitada. Estar cerca de ese chico por un momento lo altero ya que por un instante tuvo el fuerte deseo de lanzarse a los brazos del chico cuando este le ayudo a ponerse de pie… no eso no era posible… él no tenía esa clase de pensamientos débiles, pero en eso recordó esa mirada penetrante de color naranja que tenía el castaño cuando peleo contra esos herbívoros… se lanzó una bofetada a sí mismo, para dejar de pensar en tonterías, lo mejor sería regresar a casa y darse un baño con agua fría para despejar su mente y así lo hizo.

Por otro lado, Tsuna tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía que era exactamente… pero haber estado cerca de ese alfa pelinegro le agrado y hasta lo considero lindo…, tal vez por eso interfirió en la pelea, aunque igual se metió en ella porque el odiaba las injusticias y le enojo ver que usaran esa arma contra el chico; y si, sonaría loco pero algo en ese alfa pelinegro le encanto y por unos instantes tuvo la fuerte necesidad de reclamarlo como suyo pero igual se contuvo porque sin importar el ángulo de donde se viera eso era imposible, pero como le enseñaron desde pequeño: si quieres algo solo consíguelo, aunque ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que se volviera a encontrar con ese alfa peli negro.


	4. Capítulo 4: Celos

Hola a todos xD jaja pues aquí nuevamente y de rapidin con otro cap :P

Viviana42: XD jaja si hicimos a hibari de la forma que mas odia: fue el herviboro en peligro :P pero también digamosque ocurrio porque jugaron sucio los otros xD y nooo D= no puede dejar que se lo cojan tan fácil xD tiene principios de carnívoro jaja o solo es timidez?

Karinyu: n.n me alegra que te gustara el cap, asi que espero que este igual te encante ;)

Neko-Kitsune xP : esa es la mejor parte, xD cuando Tsuna lo descubra omg xD de todo pasara pero lo seguro es que se comerán a cierto pelinegro xP

.568: n/n que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que sea de tu agrado este siguiente cap

Bueno no les diré nada del cap solo les diré: disfruten la lectura :P y sin más me retiro muajaja

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes :D

* * *

Capítulo 4: Celos

La luna aún estaba reinando en el cielo, pero al mismo tiempo se podían notar algunos destellos naranjas en el cielo: indicando que el amanecer se estaba acercando, pero este hermoso paisaje era ignorado por cierto castaño que se encontraba aun en el reino de Morfeo soñando con ese alfa pelinegro que conoció el día anterior pero nada en su dura para siempre ya que de pronto empezó a sentir que alguien lo movía.

\- Hmmm… no… aun quiero dormir… - se quejó Tsuna moviéndose un poco para volverse acomodar y regresar a sus lindos sueños.

-Tsuna-nii… – le dijo una vocecita al oído.

Con algo de pereza el castaño abrió los ojos mientras los restregaba con su puño, notando a un pequeño pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjado con patillas rizadas, ojos verdes y tés clara, que le miraban divertido, el cual llevaba puesto un pijama con estampado de vaca.

\- Ah… - bostezo el castaño sentándose en la cama – Hiroki-chan es muy temprano para que juguemos – hablo de forma tranquila mirando al menor, el cual solo le miro con enojo.

\- Por eso papá te sigue diciendo "dame-Tsuna", yo solo quería salvarte de tu tortura matutina para que te alistes sin que te lo diga pero veo que a ti te gusta que te regañen – se quejó el menor mientras hacia un ligero puchero.

Ante las palabras del pequeño, Tsuna al fin termino por despertar y mirar el despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama: 5:15am…, en eso su cara quedo azul ya que para el estricto de su tío eso ya era tarde y eso significaría 450 vueltas alrededor de la mansión y 600 abdominales, además del hecho que debía desayunar lo que su "tía" le había preparado y alistarse y cuidadito con llegar tarde a clases porque lo mataba ahí mismo o le tendría preparado un entrenamiento especial para cuando regresara de la escuela.

\- Hiroki-chan, gracias – le dijo revolviéndole ligeramente los cabellos al pequeño para luego levantarse rápidamente para entrar al baño a arreglarse. De cierta forma agradecía que su pequeño primo tuviera más el carácter de su "mamá" que de su padre… en eso fue recordando cuando su tío lo llevo a vivir a su casa…

Para esos días Tsuna aún tenía 10 años, un año de haberse alejado de sus tóxicos padres los cuales al ver que alguien se haría cargo de su mocoso, estos decidieron irse de viaje por el mundo argumentando que lo merecían después del maltrato que recibieron… Al principio el pequeño se sentía algo incómodo al empezar a vivir en la casa de sus tíos ya que ellos tenían un bebe de apenas 3 años de edad pero se sorprendió al notar que tanto su tío Reborn como su pareja, le mimaban y cuidaban como si igual fuera su propio hijo, por ello se encariño mucho con su pequeño primo, al cual consideraba su hermano menor. De cierta forma en la casa todos los días siempre era una gran experiencia ya que se sorprendía de ver que la personalidad opuesta de su tío Lambo complementaba con la sádica de su tío Reborn pero al mismo tiempo se podía notar el amor que ellos se tenían.

Por ello de cierta forma no le sorprendió que después de la debut de su primo, este hubiera resultado ser un omega, bueno tenía más de la personalidad de Lambo, pero a veces le salía su lado sádico reluciendo los genes de Reborn. Ahí descubrió que haber sido educado como omega a la fuerza por sus padres resulto ser algo ventajoso, ya que logro ayudar y proteger a su pequeño primo cuando debuto como omega ya que ocurrió en el parque donde estuvo a punto de ser violado por los alfas que estaban a su alrededor, pero con un rápido movimiento el castaño los mando a volar y enseguida tomar a su primo y llevarlo a casa para darle unas pastillas para que nivelara su aroma y lo ayudaran a relajarse. Desde ese día era normal para Tsuna cargar con algunos medicamentos que ayuden a controlar el aroma del celo y evitar que se pierda la cordura, ya que por lo general el cuidaba del pequeño.

Al salir ya arreglado del baño noto que su primo realmente lo despertó para robarle la cama ya que se encontraba descansando cómodamente mientras tenia abrazado un osito de felpa. El castaño lo sabía fue engañado por el pequeño pero tampoco se quejó, por lo que busco taparle adecuadamente para salir sin hacer ruido de la habitación e irse a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con sus tíos los cuales ya lo esperaban para desayunar. Al terminar el desayuno tomo sus cosas y partió a la escuela, done al llegar fue directamente a la oficina del director para presentarse, pero ahí noto algo curioso… el director se le hacía muy familiar…

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, gracias por aceptarme en su escuela – saludo de forma educada el castaño.

\- Bienvenido Tsunayoshi-kun, espero que tu tiempo aquí sea agradable – le contesto el director sonriéndole – mi nombre es… - pero en eso sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que alguien había tocado la puerta – adelante – dijo en seguida.

Entonces como si fuera una coincidencia muy feliz, Tsuna noto que la persona que entraba a la dirección era el alfa pelinegro que conoció ayer.

\- ¡Hibari-san!, ¿también estudias aquí? – saludo el castaño, obteniendo una mirada de enojo por parte del pelinegro de mirada azul metálica como respuestas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le regaño Kyoya mirándolo con enojo.

Por su parte, Fong estaba impresionado por muchas cosas: en primera que el alumno nuevo conociera a su sobrino, segunda que lo tratara con esa confianza y tercera, y más… sorprendente que su sobrino hablara con él sin que existieran amenazas de por medio…

\- Kyoya, ¿de dónde se conocen? – pregunto algo divertido el mayor.

En eso Tsuna por unos instantes su mirada demostró molestia, ya que el mayor se dirigió al pelinegro por su nombre… era verdad que si le quería podía haberlo llamado por su nombre ya que esa costumbre no se aplica en Italia pero quiso empezar un buen acercamiento con su nuevo amigo y por ello le llamo por su apellido, pero por dentro sentía celos de que el director si dirigiera con esa familiaridad.

\- … - quería matar a alguien en ese momento, ese era el sentimiento que sentía Kyoya en ese momento, el torpe del castaño había hablado demás y ahora sabía que su tío no dejaría de fastidiarle hasta tener una respuesta verdadera y sincera de su parte.

\- Interpretare ese silencio como un: te lo cuento en casa – volvió a hablar divertido el pelinegro, pero en eso noto la mirada que le dirigía el castaño, por lo que simplemente atino a sonreír de lado: al parecer alguien quiere ser cercano a su sobrino… pues que lastima el llego primero y no se la dejaría tan fácil – Es bueno saber que se conocen – continuo hablando de forma normal – Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyoya te dará un recorrido por el campus y después te informara de tus materias y horarios.

Los chicos hicieron una ligera reverencia y salieron de la dirección para empezar el recorrido.

\- No pensé volverte a ver tan pronto, Hibari-san – comento alegre el castaño.

\- … - Kyoya solo lo miro de reojo mientras seguía concentrado en caminar, a pesar de ser la segunda vez que se veían y el castaño ya lo trataba de forma amistosa… y lo peor es que a él no le incomodaba en absoluto.

\- Cierto, que relación tienes con el director – pregunto Tsuna con algo de celos en su voz.

\- Mi tío – contesto simplemente Kyoya sonriendo de lado, ya que noto el cambio de humor del castaño y por un momento pudo ver un reflejo naranja en sus ojos – ¿porque finges ser un herbívoro? – le pregunto girándose y mirándolo a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Herbívoro? – repitió el castaño sin entender a que se refiera.

\- ¿Por qué aparentas ser alguien débil? - le volvió a preguntar mirándolo con algo de enojo.

\- Ah… - le respondió sonriéndole - porque no necesito probarle nada a nadie – hablo con gran seguridad mientras le sonreía de lado. Acción que provoco que cierto pelinegro lo mirara sorprendido por un momento y apareciera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego girarse y seguir caminando.

Al terminar el recorrido llegaron al salón del comité disciplinario , donde Kyoya le paso sus horarios y le indico el aula donde estudiaría y para sorpresa del castaño ambos estaban en la misma clase.

Las clases no fueron para nada relevantes para Tsuna ya que todo eso lo sabía porque su tio Reborn se tomó la amabilidad de educarlo de forma correcta argumentando que su intelecto debía estar a la altura de su fuerza y su nivel de alfa, pero la verdad eso no le molestaba ya que podía estar cerca de su nuevo amigo.

La semana paso y a pesar de pasarla entre los entrenamientos espartanos, el papeleo de la empresa, sus momentos de paz eran cuando estaba en la escuela ya que ahí podía buscar alguna excusa para pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amigo y conocer más de él, de hecho se sorprendió al enterarse de que la familia Hibari era la dueña de la escuela y eso lo descubrió porque notaba que Kyoya podía hacer y deshacer todo en la escuela a su antojo, aunque también noto que otros alfas trataban con odio o miedo al pelinegro.

De hecho el peor de todos era un tal Mochida Kensuke: un alfa "mediocre" ,como lo describiría su tío Reborn, ya que era de un rango intermedio pero se creía el mejor de todos solo por tener dinero y notaba que miraba con celos y furia al pelinegro ya que era su único rival. También busco molestar a Tsuna en algunas ocasiones argumentando que los omegas hombres eran la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, en esa ocasión el castaño no hizo nada para defenderse ya que primero busco analizar a su rival y medir sus fuerzas pero resulto ser alguien con quien no valía la pena esforzarse; lo que si enojo y saco de sus casillas al castaño fue que días después ese imbécil buscaba cortejarlo porque se enteró que "Vongola" no era un apellido cualquiera en Italia, si no que era de los más importantes y poderosos de ese país y que el castaño estuviera ahí era por negocios familiares… pero buscando ignorarlo, ingeniándoselas para perder de vista a ese "herbívoro" y pasar tiempo con su pelinegro, porque si era suyo y buscaría monopolizarlo y mandar al diablo el hecho de que el amor entre dos alfas no se pueda o se viera mal.

Ya era el fin de otra semana más y se encontraba ayudando al pelinegro a revisar algunas facturas pendientes que tenía la escuela.

Era verdad… era más papeleo en la vida del castaño, su gran enemigo mortal, pero si su eterno rival le conseguía tiempo a solas con el pelinegro, ambos podían hacer una tregua.

En eso el silencio de la habitación se rompió por una melodía, en eso Tsuna se extrañó de que su celular sonara y hasta a Kyoya se le hizo raro ya que en todo el tiempo que estaba con el herbívoro jamás le habían llamado.

\- Disculpa – se escaso para ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana para tener mejor reacción, noto quien le llamaba por lo que inmediatamente contesto – Si?... ¡Que!... ¡Donde está ahorita!... – Kyoya se extrañó ante la actitud del castaño ya que al parecer la llamada le estaba alterando y se veía realmente enojado – Voy para haya enseguida, más les vale que no le pase nada a Hiroki o les mato – dijo finalizando la llamada para girarse rápidamente a ver al pelinegro – perdón Hibari-san, debo retirarme ocurrió algo – dijo y salió corriendo rápidamente sin dejar que el contrario pronunciara alguna palabra.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto: una parte de él estaba sorprendido del drástico cambio de humor del castaño ya que nunca lo había visto demostrar su aura de carnívoro en la escuela pero por lo visto ese tal "Hiroki" era alguien importante ya que dejo todo para ir a su lado… ante ese pensamiento empezó a sentir celos, ya que por lo visto ese herbívoro ya tenía alguien especial… y ahora se sentía triste… había encontrado a alguien interesante y por lo visto esa persona ya tenía dueño, por ello se paró de su escritorio y fue a dar sus rondas olvidando igual el papeleo ya que tenía ganas de desahogarse con el primer herbívoro que encontrara.

Kyoya estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que nunca noto que alguien lo observaba y en ese momento esa persona tenía un semblante serio ya que al ver su reacción solo confirmaba sus sospechas: su lindo sobrino se interesó por el castaño.

Era verdad que si comparábamos: Fong realmente no parecía un alfa a comparación de su hermano gemelo, ya que él era una persona tranquila y de ser posible evitaba los conflictos pero cuando se trataba de la familia olvidaba todo eso y dejaba relucir por que la familia Hibari era la tan poderosa y temida en todo Japon. Era verdad que la noticia de que el pequeño Kyoya fuera omega fue un golpe muy sorpresivo para todos y al contrario de lo que muchas familias adineradas hacían… al chico se le siguió criando como un alfa ya que eso estaba en sus genes e igual ambos hermanos decidieron y juraron en silencio que protegerían a su pequeño hijo-sobrino de cualquiera que quisiera ser su pretendiente.

Por ello en ese momento Fong hizo que aquel juramento empezara a llevarse a cabo por lo que saco su teléfono celular para marcar a un número en específico.

\- Nii-san lo que más temíamos ha empezado a ocurrir – comento mientras que su mirada se oscurecía y una sonrisa sádica se le dibujaba en su rostro – Si… y él está interesado… si… tranquilo yo los he vigilado todo este tiempo… me parece perfecto, entonces ustedes regresaran en 3 días… si no te preocupes yo arreglo todo… ok nos vemos, cuídense y buen viaje – dijo para finalizar la llamada – Bueno Tsunayoshi espero que estés preparado porque no te dejaremos tomarlo tan fácilmente – dijo al aire mientras sonreía para girarse mientras mandaba un mensaje a un viejo conocido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Pequeño Carnívoro

Bueno aprovechando que mañana no trabajo xD jaja, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap

:D siii las cosas ahora arderán! Muajaja xD pero por ahora nuestros padres carnívoros no aparecerán pero si estará candente el capítulo jojo, pero mejor no digo nada y espero que ustedes lo descubran :P

Shino-Akemi: XD jaja es que hay que dejar un poco de suspenso, es algo clásico, y nop aquí Reborn y Fon no se conocen, pero se conocerán muajaja xD

Viviana42: pues si tengo chance, buscare actualizar rápido ya vez que el mundo real es una realidad loca u-u… sip xD Tsuna y Hibari son celosos posesivos jaja lo de Fong pues tiene una razón que más adelante contare J, y si pinche mochida todo un convenenciero pero no se le hara, más bien es fong y los padres de hibari y su entrada será muy muy divertida XD,no te preocupes hiroki está bien :C solo le empezó su ciclo de celo en la escuela por eso tsuna se fue alterado ya que debe proteger la pureza de su primo o alguien lo mata cofcofReborncofcof.

Neko-Kitsune XP: si es que a pesar de que sean de papel invertido, me gusta conservar la personalidad original ya que yo snetiria raro tener a un hibari frágil y un tsuna muy rudo xD como que no quedaría jaja, XD bueno en este cap veras lo que pasa cuando descubres que tu enemigo es un niñito jojo, además de Reborn x Lambo, también entrara otra pareja más ;) pero creo te debes dar una idea de quienes son o al menos de uno de ellos, y no te preocupes me gustan los comentarios largos n.n

Bueno sin más me retiro ¬w¬ disfruten la lectura jojojo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Pequeño Carnívoro.

La atmosfera era tensa en esos momentos en cierta habitación, por ello nadie se atrevía a moverse o decir algo.

El comité disciplinario de Nami-chuu se caracterizaba por estar conformado por los alfas más rudos del instituto y con obviedad el mejor de todos era su líder, algo que salía a relucir cuando este estaba de mal humor y ese era el caso en esos instantes pero la razón de su enojo era desconocida para todos, por ello ninguno se atrevía a entrar al salón donde se encontraba líder.

En ese instante Kusakabe, el segundo al mando del comité, estaba llegando al lugar donde noto a sus compañeros amontonados en el pasillo; ellos le explicaron la situación al pelinegro por lo que este simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro para luego pararse recto y entrar al salón. Al entrar se sorprendió de la gravedad del asunto: ya que era normal ver a su jefe de mal humor pero en ese momento estaba realmente enfadado ya que hasta un aura negra lo rodeaba, entonces se puso a medir bien la situación y recordó sobre la notificación que había llegado el día de ayer.

Kusakabe, era de las pocas personas que se podían decir que conocían bien a Kyoya e igual este había notado el cambio de carácter de su amigo cuando cierto castaño estaba cerca, por ello debía suponer que el mal humor de su líder se debía a que ayer llego una notificación donde el castaño pedía permiso para faltar por unos días a clases por "asuntos familiares", y ahora que lo pensaba bien la otra vez lo había visto salir hecho una furia del colegio pero no se atrevió a preguntar si había pasado algo ya que no quería parecer indiscreto.

\- Hoy también falto – se atrevió a hablar Kusakabe, rompiendo el silencio incomodo de la habitación.

\- … - Kyoya no le respondió y solo le dedico una mirada fría.

Kusakabe por un momento atino a reír de forma nerviosa, entonces si era por el castaño que estaba de mal humor… bueno entonces debía darle un empujón a su amigo para animarlo.

\- Si sigue faltando tendrá problemas con los profesores – volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Y eso porque me debe importar? – le contesto de mala gana Kyoya.

\- Hmm… bueno porque si llega reprobar alguna materia… eso afectaría el nivel académico de la escuela – comento de forma despreocupada Kusakabe mientras sonreía de lado, notando que a su amigo le surgía un tic en el ojo: ya que él sabía que más que odiar a los herbívoros, Kyoya realmente odiaba que algo afectara a la escuela – podría… bueno como él va en su mismo salón, podría llevarle las tareas para que se ponga al corriente – sugirió de forma calmada mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde estaba sentado su amigo y le deja los documentos pendientes de ese día.

Por un momento Kyoya se lo estaba pensando y Kusakabe se vio algo preocupado pensando que no había funcionado sus palabras, pero después de unos minutos de silencio…

\- Kusakabe, encárgate de los pendientes – comento Kyoya poniéndose de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Hai, Kyo-san – le contesto feliz el moreno.

De esta forma Kyoya se encamino hacia la casa del castaño, donde se debatía mentalmente porque estaba tan enojado… ah era verdad… después de que él se fuera de esa forma a ayudar a ese tal "Hiroki" empezó a faltar a clases y le enojaba ese nuevo sentimiento que le hacía pensar en estupideces herbívoras que ya ni valía la pena de recordar y de solo pensarlas su mal humor aumentaba, en eso noto que ya estaba frente a la casa del chico.

Bueno no se sorprendió al notar el tamaño de la mansión donde vivía, ya que todo aspirante a Nami-chuu era investigado por lo que sabía que el castaño provenía de una familia adinerada en Italia. Al llegar a la entrada esta por tocar pero en eso se detuvo… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué accedió a buscarlo?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... en ese momento se encontraba tan confundido, es decir, él estaba buscando a alguien… en eso reacciono y se regañó a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer por lo que se daría media vuelta y se marcharía… o ese era el plan, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una mujer de unos 25 años aproximadamente, de cabello largo y lacio color rosa, de tés clara y ojos color azul oscuro, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda recta larga y unos tacones negros.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto de forma dudosa la mujer, ya que era raro tener visitas cuando los señores estaban ausentes.

\- … - Kyoya maldijo su suerte, por lo que busco terminar con eso – busco a Tsunayoshi.

\- ¿Eres amigo de Tsunayoshi-sama? – le pregunto alegre y al obtener una respuesta afirmativa-silenciosa por parte del chico, esta sonrió – adelante pasa, él no tardara en regresar – le informo.

Realmente al pobre pelinegro no le quedó otra alternativa ya que sin que pudiera negarse, la mujer ya lo había sujetado de su muñeca y metido a la casa para guiarlo a la sala a que pasara a sentarse y esperara al castaño. Kyoya estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica pero si tomaba en cuenta el carácter del castaño, supuso que eso era normal en esa casa por lo que no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

El interior de la mansión, era acogedora y un tanto ostentosa con esos adornos, cuadros y vasijas; pero si compraba esas decoraciones con las que tenía en su casa, era demasiado normal la casa del castaño.

\- Siéntate, por favor – le invito la chica, bueno… casi empujándolo por lo que no le dio mucha opción – ¿gustas algo de beber? – le pregunto.

\- No, gracias – contesto simplemente Kyoya aun extrañado de la forma en como lo trataba la mujer.

\- Entendido, bueno si me disculpas debo atender otros asuntos, conpermiso – se disculpó la chica para salir de la habitación hacia otro lugar.

Kyoya miraba el lugar por donde esa mujer desapareció, era demasiado rara… bueno aunque si lo meditaba bien eso era normal a comparación de la forma en como lo trataba su "madre", sin duda esa herbívora se quedaba corta a su lado. En eso soltó un suspiro y se preguntaba porque rayos decidió ir a la casa del castaño… ah sí… maldito Kusakabe, luego lo mordería hasta la muerte por su indiscreción, en eso lo empezó a sentir… en la casa se sentía un aroma muy fuerte, aroma que se le hacía familiar… era de un omega en celo. En eso escucho pasar por el pasillo cercano a dos sirvientas, las cuales estaban conversando entre sí:

\- Hiroki-sama de nuevo está haciendo sus clásicos berrinches – comento la primera con algo de cansancio.

\- ¿Porque tuvo que salir el amo Tsunayoshi?, él y el señor Lambo son los únicos que le calman – hablo la segunda.

\- El lado bueno es que Tsunayoshi-sama ya está por regresar, así que por mientras mantengamos contengo a Hiroki-chan llevándole los dulces que pidió – le animo la primera y con ello ambas dejaron de escucharse ya que se habían alejado rumbo a la cocina.

Lo bueno para las chicas es que no pasaron por la sala, porque si no se hubieran llevado un gran susto, ya que se habrían encontrado con un pelinegro furioso, el cual era rodeado por un aura negra.

La plática escuchada no le había agradado para nada a Kyoya porque su imaginación lo traicionaba y había pensado lo peor, pero no dejaría que ese tal Hiroki tuviera a SU Tsunayoshi, porque ya lo había decidido desde hace unos días: ese omnívoro seria suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie y no le importaba que tuviera que robárselo.

Esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la puerta de la casa se abría nuevamente.

\- Tsunayoshi-sama, bienvenido – le saludo la chica peli rosa.

\- Gracias, Luka-san, ¿cómo sigue? – le pregunto mientras se quitaba su saco.

\- Esta bien, solo está haciendo su berrinche habitual – comento de forma tranquila.

\- Hmm… está bien, iré a verlo – contesto el castaño, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su primo.

\- Am… Tsunayoshi-sama – le llamo Luka, haciendo que este parara su andar y la mirara a ver - en la sala alguien le espera – hablo de forma tranquila.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿A mí?, ¿Quién? - pregunto extrañado el castaño.

\- No le pregunte su nombre, pero le pedí que le esperara en la sala – dijo de forma relajada para darse vuelta e irse a atender otros asuntos dejando a un castaño desconcertado. Ya que no sabía quién podría ser la visita, por lo que se encamino a la sala en primer lugar.

Al llegar a la sala por un momento dudo si era realidad o su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada por el cansancio, ya que era difícil creer que su pelinegro estuviera en su casa.

\- ¿Hibari-san? – pregunto de forma dudosa el castaño.

\- … - Por su parte Kyoya, se giró a mirarle y se regañó menta por no haber notado que el castaño ya había regresado.

\- Etto… Hibari-san, ¿a qué debo su visita? – pregunto de forma nerviosa ya que se sentía algo intimidado por la mirada que le dedicaba.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso para faltar?, herbívoro – le reclamo de forma directa.

\- Am… bueno lo que pasa es que… - en ese momento el castaño se sentía nervioso

\- Habla sin tartamudear – le regaño, mientras sacaba sus tonfas para demostrarle que realmente estaba enojado.

\- Es que debía asistir a una junta e igual debía… - empezó a explicar pero en eso sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

\- Tsuna-nii, regresaste – hablo de forma alegre, una voz infantil.

Ante eso ambos adolescentes abrieron sus ojos de la impresión, claro que ambos por razones diferentes: Tsuna estaba asustado, ya que su primo había salido de su habitación y temía por su integridad, ya que su aroma en celo siempre incitaba a los alfas cercanos a querer tomarlo, él era la excepción al igual que sus padres porque ya se había acostumbrado al aroma e igual su tío lo había entrenado para ser quien cuidara y defendiera al pequeño cuando fuera necesario; por su parte Kyoya estaba algo molesto y sorprendido ya que había un pequeño omega aferrado a la pierna de SU Tsunayoshi.

\- Hiroki, ¿qué haces fuera de tu cuarto? – le regaño Tsuna.

Ahora Kyoya se sentía estúpido… ese pequeño herbívoro era el famoso Hiroki… en ese momento maldecía tener los genes raros de su madre, se había preocupado por nada…

\- Moo… es que me dijeron que ya habías regresado y no fuiste a verme – comento con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Herbívoros – les llamo la atención Kyoya, demostrando que estaba molesto de que lo ignoraran.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto Hiroki, mientras miraba de forma retadora al pelinegro.

\- Are… Hibari-san a usted no le afecta el aroma de mi primo – comento Tsuna, notando ese pequeño detalle, ya que por lo general el aroma del pequeño alocaba a todos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y porque habría de afectarme? – comento con burla.

\- Cierto, Hibari-san es sorprendente – hablo alegre el castaño.

Por su parte cierto pequeño pelinegro miraba con enojo a los mayores y de hecho le enojaba que ahora lo estuvieran ignorando… ese chico que estaba con su hermano era un omega y por lo visto se interesaba en él, pero lastima no sedería tan fácilmente a Tsuna, no sin dar guerra.

\- Tsuna-nii – llamo su atención tomándolo de la mano para que le mirara a ver – Hiroki-chan quiere algo de jugo para poder dormir – dijo mientras ponía unos ojos de cachorro.

\- Hai hai – le contesto de forma despreocupada el castaño – ahora vengo, pórtate bien – le indico mientras se encaminaba a buscar un poco de jugo.

Kyoya, solo observo los movimientos del castaño y se quedó en silencio mirando al menor, ya que lo notaba algo tramaba ese herbívoro…

\- Dame una vez, dame por siempre – comento de forma burlona mientras escondía su mirada con su fleco – ahora escúchame bien, Tsuna-nii es mío y no te lo voy a dejar me entendiste – le dijo mostrando una mirada llena de determinación mientras sacaba una pistola verde de entre sus ropas y le apuntaba al pelinegro.

\- Eh… así que este es tu verdadero tu – comento Kyoya, mientras el sacaba sus tonfas y se colocaba en posición de combate – pues lastima, el herbívoro será mío quieras o no – le reto.

\- No me importa que tengan la misma edad o ustedes se complementen… él es mío y no lo compartiré con otro omega – le reclamo mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma.

Ambos ya estaban listos para empezar su duelo cuando un aura asesina los freno a ambos, por lo que se giraron para encontrar a un castaño con una mirada color naranja y el ceño fruncido.

-Que rayos hacen – les regaño usando su voz de mando, provocando que el pequeño soltara su arma y empezara a llorar, ya que no le gustaba que el castaño lo regañara; mientras que Kyoya igual solo lo mirara impresionado y se concentraba para no sucumbir ante esa mirada penetrante.

\- Luka, lleve a Hiroki a su cuarto – le ordeno el castaño a la mujer peli rosa que había llegado corriendo apenas escucho al castaño levantar la voz.

\- Hai – respondió rápidamente, cargando al menor para calmar su llanto y llevarlo a que descansara.

Ahora en la sala solo estaban Tsuna y Kyoya.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que escuche? – pregunto Tsuna ahora mirando a ver al pelinegro.

\- … - Kyoya no sabía que contestar, ya que no sabía que fue lo que escucho con exactitud el castaño; pero algo era seguro maldecía en esos momentos a ese pequeño carnívoro.

\- Kyoya – le hablo el castaño por su nombre, y ahora que lo notaba este estaba enfrente suyo, rayos maldecía esas actitudes herbívoras que heredo de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesto con enojo, ya que no le gustaba las intrigas que le estaba dando.

\- ¿Es verdad que realmente eres un omega? – le pregunto de forma directa el castaño, acortando la distancia de ellos ahora quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

En ese momento Kyoya se maldecía, ya que su corazón latía muy rápido, esa cercanía lo estaba matando, por lo que quiso dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del castaño pero este se anticipó a sus movimientos y rápidamente lo sujeto de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo para no romper la cercanía que este había creado.

\- Respóndeme – le ordeno usando su voz de mando, ya que por dentro el castaño estaba tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan ansioso, había escuchado la riña que estaban teniendo los pelinegros pero no intervino hasta que vio que Hiroki estaba por detonar el arma.

\- ¿Y que si lo soy…? - empezó a decir con enojo el pelinegro pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que ahora sus labios estaban siendo presas de un beso.

El beso desde el principio fue demandante y el pelinegro estaba empezando a perderse, maldecía ser tan débil en ese sentido pero igual una parte de él estaba feliz, por lo que poco a poco dejo de forcejear y se rindió al beso, el cual después de un momento se profundizo cuando el castaño le mordió su labio inferior haciendo que este abriera ligeramente la boca y con ello dejara paso a la lengua del castaño para explorar. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban por lo que con ambas manos se sujetó a los hombros del castaño, mientras que este ahora lo sujetaba de la cintura con ambas manos. Pero debido a la falta de aire ambos se separaron jadeando mientras que un hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas.

\- Entonces, quiero que seas mío – dijo de forma posesiva Tsuna, pegando más al pelinegro a su cuerpo para volver a capturar esos labios que simplemente le encantaron.

El destino era un vil tramposo y sucio, pero ahora tal vez se le podría agradecer… ya que SU Kyoya resulto ser un omega, SU omega y ahora que lo sabía no lo dejaría escapar nunca ya que lo sentía: él era su pareja y sonreía satisfecho de ver que con solo sus besos el pelinegro tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y se veía tan frágil y hermoso. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez luego le daría un gran premio a su primo por la ayuda, ya que era verdad que era tan despistado en ese tema que nunca había notado la verdadera naturaleza del pelinegro, pero omega o alfa… no le importaba porque este era suyo y ahora mismo se lo estaba demostrando.

Pero lamentablemente para la recién pareja, no todo sería tan fácil ya que en esos instantes en el aeropuerto de Namimori estaban arribando una pareja de carnívoros que regresaban a casa: listos y preparados para cuidar la pureza de su hijo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Mamá Carnívora

Hola a todos :3 bueno aquí actualizando ¬w¬

Bueno, no diré nada respecto al cap xD descúbranlo ustedes jojo

 **Viviana42** : u-u ya sabes es lo malo de crecer, sip hay razones para eso y solo digamos que ahí lloraremos un poco U_U, xD si ocurrió el beso deseado donde nuestro tsuna saco su lado alfa-sádico que le creo reborn xP, en este cap no aparecerá tsuna pero quedara bueno xD, si ya sabes kusakabe es nuestro cómplice xD y pues indirectamente hiroki ayudo.

 **Shiho-Akemi** : jaja para ambos será complicado es decir tsuna se enfrenta a los suegros y el tio y kyoya a reborn jajaja xD? Mmm pues más adelante pondremos escenas todo depende del curso que tome la historia ;)

 **Neko-Kitsune** : o-oU omg recuerda no puedes morir que aun le falta a la historia xD sip aunque a veces tardo un poco o reescribo porque no quiero quitarle sus personalidades originales a ambos, xD por eso preferí hecharle la culpa a los genes de la mama de kyoya para esos momentos herviboros jajaja ;)

 **Guest** : Si, sabes igual yo tengo un contra cuando hibari es el uke con dino porque a veces siento que lo despojan de su personalidad real :/ , xD yo igual amo el 1827, pero dije porque no probemos al revez darle un poco de hombría al clásico tsuna-uke y algo de fragilidad a hibari xD pues mucho drama no, no planeo tanto drama en esta historia asi que despreocupate ;O

Bueno ahora si les dejo con su lectura :3 nos vemos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Mamá Carnívora

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo despejado, el aire estaba fresco, se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros en la mansión Hibari, donde un pelinegro se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente entre sus sabanas reviviendo los acontecimientos del día anterior en sus sueños.

Era verdad que en algún momento de su infancia tuvo algo de miedo al pensar en su futura pareja y que esta la rechazara por ser como era, pero ahora notaba que todo lo dicho por su tío y su madre era real: la persona indica lo había aceptado tal y como era.

Recordaba que después del beso, ambos se quedaron un rato más abrazados solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, al entrar la noche el castaño se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa aunque Kyoya se negó al principio, pero al final se rindió ya que el castaño resultaba ser muy necio, mientras caminaban de regreso él lo tomo de la mano, la cual solo fue soltada hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, ahí Tsuna le dio un rápido beso en los labios para desearle buenas noches y marcharse. Si sonaba ridículo que su corazón latiera con rapidez y se sintiera muy alegre por solo saber que su amor fue correspondido, pero en ese momento no le importaba sentirse como un herbívoro porque era muy feliz.

Pero en eso su tiempo de sueño fue interrumpido cuando de repente le llego un aroma de rosas frescas, entonces se levantó de golpe de la cama… conocía perfectamente ese aroma… pero no era posible, se suponía estaban viaje y no regresarían hasta la otra semana. Sin pensarlo, salió de su cama corriendo hasta llegar enfrente de una puerta de roble oscuro tallado para abrirla de golpe. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, porque dentro de la habitación estaba un rubia vestida con una bata de baño color rosa y en ese momento se estaba secando su larga cabellera.

\- Good morning, my honey – le saludo, sonriendole.

\- … - Kyoya, simplemente no contesto… se suponía que ella estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo en el extranjero… algo no estaba bien… porque precisamente en ese momento estaba en casa.

\- Cariño, ¿te pasa algo? – pregunto asustada la mujer al notar que el pelinegro tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto de forma molesta.

\- Que cruel eres, así me saludas después de semanas de no verlos – empezó a decir la mujer mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos azules y hacia un ligero puchero.

\- … - realmente lo odiaba… odiaba esa forma de comportarse de ella porque sabía que no podía negarle nada – perdón… - susurro.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – comento mientras le una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Perdón "mami" – dijo a regañadientes Kyoya y acto seguido fue presa de un fuerte abrazo por parte de la mujer.

\- Kyaa, ese es mi lindo hijo – comento de forma animada la mujer.

\- Giotto-sama, el desayuno ya está listo – le indico una de las sirvientas a la mujer, para luego hacer una ligera reverencia y marcharse.

\- Bueno deja me cambio y vamos a desayunar, te parece – le dijo soltándolo mientras se encaminaba a su armario para cambiarse.

Realmente a veces se preguntaba cómo es que sus padres podían llevarse tan bien, ya que ambos tenían personalidades muy diferentes: por un lado su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio ligeramente alborotado y muy largo, de ojos azules y tés blanca, de un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y su personalidad era amable y un tanto infantil… aunque si se enojaba daba más miedo que su padre y de solo recordarla en ese estado hacia que tembla ligeramente… mientras que por el otro, su padre era un hombre de cabello corto color rubio platinado, de ojos grises e igual tés clara, su personalidad a veces resultaba ser algo fría ya que era muy callado y reservado… por más que lo pensaba Kyoya no entendía como su padre se enamoró de una herbívora ruidosa aunque esa pregunta obtuvo su propia respuesta después de un hecho bastante curioso, que ocurrió cuando tenía 10 años…

 **Flash Black:**

En esos días Kyoya aún se sentía incómodo con la idea de que fuera un omega, es decir, aunque ya había pasado un año de su debut… él aún se negaba a la idea de que su madre le enseñara algunas cosas que debía aprender como un omega, como ella siempre le indicaba.

Ese día se suponía debía acompañarla para que ella le enseñara sobre algunos medicamentos que se le recomendaba tomar a los pequeños omegas para sobrellevar sus días de celo… pero salir con su madre significaba estar rodeado de herbívoros ruidosos y fastidiosos; eso debía a que su madre era una modelo famosa y era difícil salir con ella sin llamar la atención, pero milagrosamente ese día parecía que nadie los acosaría… bueno eso era por todos los guarda espaldas que les acompañaban ya que digamos que su padre era un poco celoso y posesivo con su madre y como en esa ocasión ambos salieron y él no pudo acompañarles mando a varios de seguridad para que les cuidaran.

Estaban en el centro comercial y estaban por entrar a la tienda donde se venden algunas cosas especiales para los omegas, pero en eso una tienda capto la atención del pequeño: una armería y en el aparador de esta se encontraban una tonfas negras con una cadena retráctil incluida… en eso miro a ver de reojo a su madre la cual estaba hablando con el encargado y preguntándole por algunas cosas por lo que simplemente se le hizo fácil escabullirse e irse a la otra tienda para mirarla más de cerca.

Todo estaba bien, es decir, solo miraría por un rato y luego regresaría con su madre, pero en eso noto que un sujeto extraño no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero Kyoya simplemente le ignoro y siguió explorando la tienda. Cuando termino de recorrerla estaba listo para regresar pero en eso sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – hablo con algo de burla el mismo señor que llevaba rato observándole – un lindo y pequeño alfa perdido – volvió a hablar mientras le apretaba más su muñeca.

-Suéltame, herbívoro – le ordeno, mientras buscaba zafarse de su agarre.

\- Estas loco, una mercancía tan valiosa como tú no se consigue todos los días – dijo con malicia, mientras que empezaba a arrastras al pelinegro hacia la salida de la plaza.

Kyoya busco golpearle y logro derribarlo, asombrando a su captor y haciendo que este callera al suelo, momento que aprovecho para correr hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron, pero en eso ese sujeto lo volvió a tomar y ahora lo sujeto inmovilizándole y alzándolo.

\- Maldito mocoso, me las pagaras – le dijo, mientras lo apretaba y lastimaba, para volver a retomar su camino y lo sacaba de la plaza.

\- Suéltame – le volvió a ordenar Kyoya mientras se movía bruscamente esperando que nuevamente golpeara al hombre ese y así poder escapar de su agarre.

En esos momentos en verdad se arrepintió de haber sido tan temerario y hacer esa travesura, ya que todo estaba en su contra: su edad, su tamaño y que estuviera solo… pero en eso de un momento a otro el sujeto lo soltó, ya que este recibió un puñetazo en su cara haciendo que soltara al menor y callera al suelo.

\- Disculpe señor… - hablo con enojo una mujer rubia, la cual tenía escondida su mirada con su fleco – ¿me podría decir que planeaba hacer con este niño? – volvió a hablar pero ahora dejando ver una mirada fría, la cual hasta hizo temblar ligeramente a Kyoya.

\- Maldita perra, no te metas… - empezó a decir el sujeto mientras se intentaba poner de pie, pero en eso recibió una patada en la cara.

\- ¿A quién le llamas perra?, alfa mediocre – le hablo de forma despectiva.

\- Ahora mismo veras… - pero nuevamente las palabras de ese sujeto fueron interrumpidas ya que la rubia le volvió a lanzar una patada, la cual lo mando a estrellarse con la pared próxima.

\- ¿Veré… que? – le hablo de forma burlona mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – una basura como tú jamás podrá contra mí – en eso, sujeto al hombre por el cuello – ahora escúchame infeliz… te acercas nuevamente a mi hijo y te mato – dijo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Kyoya por su parte seguía sentado en el suelo mirando todo, ya que decir que estaba asombrado era quedarse corto… se suponía su mamá era una herbívora pero ahora mismo actuó como una gran carnívora, en eso noto que ella estaba frente a él y solo se limitó a inclinarse para tomarlo entre sus brazos y lo llevaba hasta el automóvil.

\- Maldita omega – se quejó nuevamente el alfa, pero en eso los guardas espaldas ya habían llegado al lugar y tenían sus armas en mano para amenazar e inmovilizar al sujeto ese, para luego arrestarle y entregarlo a las autoridades.

En el automóvil, la actitud de su madre volvió a cambiar, ya que de seria ahora estaba llorando mientras lo abrazaba ya que se había preocupado al notar su ausencia y había empezado a buscarlo por todos lados, pero con una disculpa y un beso en la mejilla busco calmar las lágrimas de su madre mientras que ella lo mantenía entre sus brazos.

Lo sabía, la había preocupado y llegando a casa recibiría un castigo por parte de ambos pero en ese momento eso era lo de menos, ya que se sentía feliz por su descubrimiento… su madre no era herbívora ruidosa después de todo, si no que era una carnívora muy fuerte e igual con ese ejemplo supo que estaba juzgando mal a los omegas: ellos también podían ser igual de fuertes como los alfas y su madre era un claro ejemplo de ello.

 **Fin de Flash Black.**

\- Ya estoy lista, que te parece – le comento divertida, enseñándole que llevaba puesto un camisa de manga larga color blanca con algunos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco su busto, una falda recta larga de color negra con rayas blancas verticales y tenía una abertura que iniciaba a la altura de su rodilla derecha y unos tacones sencillos de color negro, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

\- … - Kyoya solo atino a darse media vuelta para buscar salir de la habitación.

\- Oye y… ¿quién era el castaño de ayer? – pregunto Giotto sonriendo de lado, al notar que Kyoya la miraba a ver sorprendido.

\- Tu… - empezó a decir, ya que no podía creer que por culpa de ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba experimentando había bajado la guardia y no notara que su madre estaba en casa.

\- Tranquilo, él no lo sabe y tampoco se lo he dicho aun – volvió a hablar mientras se acerba a paso lento hacia su hijo.

\- ¿Donde esta? – pregunto Kyoya mirando a ver a los ojos a su madre.

\- Ahorita debe estar en la empresa revisando algunos documentos – le comento de forma despreocupada.

\- Hmm…

\- Pero oye… mami quiere conocerlo – le dijo de forma coqueta.

\- No.

\- No es una sugerencia, es una orden… Kyoya – le dijo de forma seria.

\- ¿Quien…? ¿Fue el tío?, verdad – hablo Kyoya, ya que ahora entendía la razón de porque sus padres adelantaron su regreso.

\- Por algo eres mi hijo y si fue el, dijo que nuestra presencia era requerida de inmediato – le hablo mientras se quedaba parada frente a él.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Mi pequeño Kyo-kun, aunque no quieras eso es algo inevitable y lo sabes – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – ahora vamos o el desayuno se enfriara – dijo mientras salía de la habitación y se encaminaba al comedor – por cierto… igual debes cambiarte, no sea que venga como te dijo y te encuentre en pijama – se burló.

En eso Kyoya lo recordó, se suponía que el castaño logro convencerlo para visitarlo en su casa con la excusa de que le pasara las tareas pendientes y para que Hiroki no llegara a molestarles, pero ahora el pelinegro dudaba de que fuera una buena idea con su madre ahora en la casa… debía pensar en un plan y rápido.


	7. Capítulo 7: Día de estudios

Hola hola :P

Gomen por la demora, xD es que al fin logre seguir y escribir un cap de sangre vongola, weeee xD jaja

Por cierto xD si que causo una gran impresión Giottofem jaja esa no se la esperaban, xD y llego para jugar mucho ¬w¬ e igual para controlar a futuro a su lindo y nada violento esposo jajaja

Guest: D= gomen la tardanza, no le hagas caso a pepe grillo, primero muerte a olvidar de actualizar, tardare un poco por que el trabajo me da horarios locos e igual estaba escribiendo otros caps u-u, xD pero me alegra que te guste la historia.

Viviana42: si es una razón muy triste, pero traqnuila aun no les revelare eso, aun puedes estar calmada, xD siii Giottofem jaja, vamos nadie puede contra Giotto como hombre y ahora de mujer es peor xP y si . pobre hibari también le va a tocar con la familia de tsuna xD

LilyVongola: sip xD la tendra difícil tsua pero tampoco tan complicado, solo es cuestión que nuestro castaño se gane el cariño de la suegra xD

Shantal perez 568: XD bueno de por si las madrres son seres invencibles, . consiguen que hagas lo que desean por todos los medios.

Shiho Akemi: jaja si tendremos nuestras buenas escenas pero por ahora es temprano, pero si tendremos ratos de sexo ¬w¬ solo que es: Proximamente.

Neko Litsune XP: asi nos pasa a todos nos gusta algo y siempre quedamos con ganas de mas w, xD pues solo abro Word y empieza a surgir sola la historia en mi mente e igual como siento que son cortos los caps por eso salen rápido x3 y si ahora vamos a empezar lso mejor con las familias vigilándoles muajaja

Ahora si xD disfruten la lectura, ¬w¬ jojo y mucho.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Día de estudios.

Busco arreglarse rápido para bajar a desayunar con ella, ya que sabía que no debía hacerla esperar mucho. Al llegar al comedor, la mesa ya estaba puesta con todo lo que a ella le gustaba: panqueques con miel, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, omelette de huevos, pan tostado, un poco de café y algo de pan dulce… a decir verdad siempre era un misterio el cómo sui madre podía comer todo y seguir delgada, pero prefería no pensar mucho en eso, se sentó a la mesa junto a ella y escogio comer un poco del omelette.

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo en silencio hasta que una melodía empezó a sonar, era el teléfono de ella, la cual al mirar quien le llamaba se puso algo nerviosa y empezó a ignorarlo.

\- De nuevo te escapaste del trabajo – opino Kyoya mirándola de reojo.

\- Ah… no claro que no… - contesto nerviosa mientras que el teléfono seguía sonando.

\- ¿Y porque no contestas? – le pregunto algo divertido el pelinegro, ya que deducía quien era la persona que estaba llamando e igual le parecía divertido ver actuar a su madre de forma herbívora.

\- … - Giotto miro con angustia su teléfono y dejando escapar un suspiro tomo el aparato entre sus manos y lo contesto – bueno… ah… no me grites…. – empezó a decir mientras hacía caras graciosas – eres cruel G… que… no… es que… si… lo siento… pero era una emergencia… si lo se… está bien… - comento de forma derrotada – ¡que! … nooo – dijo mientras hacia un puchero - porque… no quiero… cámbialo porfis… - dijo usando un tono de súplica en su voz - siii, gracias G por eso te amo – dijo feliz al final – ok, entonces nos vemos en unos días – dijo terminando la llamada.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunto algo molesto el pelinegro mirándola a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo consigues que el herbívoro gritón te perdone y cumpla tus caprichos? – pregunto algo enojado.

\- Hmm… - contesto sonriendo de lado – eso es un secreto – dijo feliz.

Kyoya estaba por seguir cuestionándole a su madre como conseguía lo que quería, pero en eso el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

\- Por lo visto es puntal – comento con burla Giotto mirando a ver su reloj de mano mientras que su acompañante se tensaba un poco – bueno vamos a saludarlo – dijo animada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero en eso una tonfa bloqueo su camino.

\- NO - le dijo con voz seria Kyoya.

\- Me estas desafiando a una pelea, Kyoya – le pregunto mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- No te metas.

\- ¿Que gano a cambio?

\- …

\- No te molesto pero a cambio pasaras todo un día conmigo con "ese" atuendo – dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro al notar que a su hijo le empezaba a salir un tic en el ojo derecho – ¿aceptas?

\- Esta bien, pero tú también cumple – le dijo, mientras guardaba sus tonfas y salía del comedor, para dirigirse al recibidor donde seguramente ya estaría el castaño esperándole.

\- Giotto-sama, usted es increíble – comento una sirvienta que había presenciado todo y estaba recogiendo los platos.

\- Hmm, ¿Por qué? – pregunto divertida, mirándola a ver.

\- Ni siquiera el señor Alaude tiene tanto control en el señorito como usted – dijo sorprendida.

\- Eso es porque a mí nadie me niega nada – comento divertida, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Por su parte, Kyoya se sentía un poco más tranquilo de saber que su madre cumpliría su palabra y no se acercaría a molestarles.

\- Kyoya, buenos días – contesto alegre el castaño, al notar que su pelinegro se estaba acercando a recibirlo.

\- Buenos días – le contesto.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? – pregunto algo desconcertado el chico ya que podia notar que su pareja estaba de mal humor.

\- No.

\- Claro… – contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- Vamos a que te pase las tareas – le ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Tsuna estaba divertido, ya que pese al carácter duro del chico aun recordaba lo hermoso y frágil que se veía entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba y siendo sinceros, el castaño quería probar nuevamente esos labios, pero igual notaba que algo tenia inquieto al pelinegro por lo que se contenía las ganas de robarle un beso en esos instantes.

El cuarto del pelinegro, era realmente diferente a toda la casa, ya que las decoraciones eran muy exageradas pero al mismo tiempo sobrias, mientras que el cuarto no tenía esas decoraciones: las paredes eran lisas de un color blanco con algunos detalles en negro y morado, los muebles de color chocolate, tenía una mesa de estudio, una cama grande con sabanas color lila, un gran armario, un baño igual de grande, varios libreros, un televisor de plasma, una gran ventana con balcón propio.

\- Tu cuarto es enorme – comento algo sorprendido el castaño, ya que si lo comparaba con el suyo, este se quedaba corto.

\- A ella le gusta todo lo llamativo – comento con pereza el pelinegro.

\- ¿Ella? – repitió sin entender el castaño.

\- … - en eso Kyoya noto que la nombro y se maldijo mentalmente – mi madre – dijo a regañadientes.

\- Oh, cierto, tu vive con tus padres, que envidia – comento algo nostálgico Tsuna, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que tenía la habitación.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, tú tienes un hermanito – comento Kyoya recordando al mini carnívoro, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

\- Ah, no te equivocas – dijo captando lo que trataba de decir el pelinegro – Hiroki-chan es mi primo, yo vivo con mis tíos – hablo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto extrañado Kyoya.

\- La verdad… ni yo sé dónde están… digamos que me hicieron a un lado porque les falle como hijo – comento algo triste.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kyoya sin poder entender, es cierto que el chico a veces era algo torpe, pero no imaginaba un motivo como para decir que fallo como hijo.

\- … - Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro – veras, cuando era pequeño mis padres me educaron como un omega, pero el día de mi debut… - hizo una pausa, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido – bueno digamos que no les gusto el resultado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque técnicamente ya estaba aún pasó de ser comprometido – comento algo triste al recordar que sus padres siempre lo vieron como una cuenta bancaria para salvarlos.

\- … - Kyoya ya no sabía que decir, sentía ira en ese momento y tenía ganas de moler a golpes a esos padres.

\- Pero sabes… - hablo nuevamente el castaño captando la atención del pelinegro – de cierta forma les agradezco que me abandonaran, porque a cambio conseguí a mi verdadera familia y te pude encontrar – dijo de forma tranquila mientras tomaba de la mano a su acompañante y lo acercaba para darle un beso en sus labios.

\- … - de nuevo está sucediendo, cada que el castaño se ponía así algo extraño pasaba con él porque podía sentir sus mejillas arder e igual le estaba naciendo el deseo de volver a sentir los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, porque lo que poco a poco se dejó llevar volviendo a juntar sus labios ahora en un beso más largo, el cual empezó a aumentar y volverse más demandante, de un momento a otro la lengua del castaño se introdujo en la suya, mientras que sentía que lo recostaban para quedar debajo sin interrumpir el beso.

Lo sabían, aún era muy pronto para dar el siguiente paso por lo que ambos se dedicaban a expresar sus sentimientos a través de un beso, el cual después de un rato se interrumpió por la falta de aire. Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento por lo que jadeaban.

\- Te amo Kyoya – hablo con voz ronca el castaño. Voz que hizo estremecer al pelinegro y hacia que sus mejillas siguieran sonrojadas.

En eso el chico se separó lentamente para sentarse, ya que él lo sentía, de seguir así acabaría marcando al pelinegro y aunque ganas no le faltaban, aun recordaba todas las lecciones que le dieron sus tíos sobre el cortejo, por lo cual sabía que aún era muy temprano para eso y no deseaba apresurar los hechos.

Una parte de Kyoya se sentía triste, ya que deseaba continuar probando esos labios e igual deseaba explorar el cuerpo contrario, pero otra estaba feliz ya que notaba que el castaño lo respetaba e igual que tenía un buen autocontrol, algo digno de admirar en una pareja.

\- Bu… bueno, que tal si hacemos los deberes ahora – cometo de forma nerviosa el castaño, cuando miro que el pelinegro igual se había sentado nuevamente.

Después de eso, ambos empezaron con lso deberes, donde Kyoya observaba al castaño copiar sus apuntes, mientras recordaba la conversación anterior, le alegraba saber un poco más de su castaño. Pasaron rápido las horas y despues de los deberes se quedaron platicando cosas sobre ellos para conocerse mas.

Ambos estanban felicies, no necesitaban de nada mas que de la compañía del otro para sentirse completos en ese momento, pero de nuevo el sonido de una melodía interrumpio el ambiente… era el telefono del castaño, el cual miro algo extrañado el numero.

\- Pasa algo

\- Es mi tío, pero es raro que me hable – comento algo preocupado.

\- Bueno… donde estoy… am pues… - un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del castaño haciendo que Kyoya se sintiera orgulloso de ser la razón de ese nerviosismo – que… espera, que te dijo… am si pero… eh… nooo porque… si está bien… ya voy… - dijo con voz de derrota mientras colgaba el teléfono.

\- ¿Problemas?

\- No exactamente, Hiroki me acuso porque no pase este día con el e hizo que mis tíos regresaran y quieren que vaya al aeropuerto a recogerlos - comento.

\- ... – Kyoya se recordaba mentalmente disciplinar a ese mini carnívoro a la próxima ya que los interrumpió indirectamente.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela? – le pregunto de forma coqueta el castaño.

\- En la escuela se va a estudiar – le contesto algo amenazante mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

-Jajaja… - contesto de forma nerviosa el castaño, había olvidado el gran amor que le tiene a la escuela su pelinegro – si… a eso me refería…

\- Eres un mal mentiroso, omnívoro – se quejó, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Eh… ya no soy herbívoro – comento alegre el castaño mientras se recogía sus cosas y se ponía de pie.

\- …. – Kyoya solo lo miro de reojo y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Acompaño al castaño hasta la entrada y ahí lo vio partir, cuando el castaño se perdió de vista dejo escapar un suspiro… lo había mantenido lejos de su madre, pero sabía que con ellos rondando todo podría suceder…

Tristemente Kyoya estaba en lo cierto, ya que desde su ventana una rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Era verdad que había cumplido su palabra de no interrumpirles, pero el trato no decía nada de espiarles.

Giotto sonrio nuevamente al mirar las fotos que tenía en sus manos donde se podía ver a los dos adolescentes besándose.

\- Mi lindo Kyoya, aun te falta mucho para poder vencerme – comento con burla Giotto, mientras guardaba en un cajón con llave las fotos, para un futuro chantaje e igual estaba feliz porque pasaría un día entero con su lindo pelinegro y lo haría usar esa ropas – lo bueno es que G se hará cargo de mis deberes así que tengo tiempo para divertirme – dijo para sí misma mientras salía de su habitación para ir por un trozo de pastel.


	8. Capítulo 8: Planes

Hola :3 bueno aquí un capitulo rapidin, xD ahora si las cosas se pondrán divertidas.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** bueno es Giotto, obvio que tomaría fotos xD, bueno es que en lo personal me gusta que todo se pase de forma lenta para disfrutarlo, porque igual no me gusta cuando solo es sexo sexo XD. Solo diré que "eso" será algo muy pero muy herbívoro xD, ya casi vamos a eso.

 **Shantal Peres 568:** aun no hará algo problemático Alaude pero pronto hará su jugada, jojo y pues es natural que se preocupe por su pequeño hijo ;) es mami sobreprotectora.

 **Guest:** SI es lo malo de aquí, no dice última fecha de actualización, pues será una relación de amor-amistad ya más adelante iremos mostrando su interacción.

 **Vicky Chacian C P :** por eso es la mejor, XD sabe usar lo que tiene a su favor.

Bueno sin más por ahora me retiro xD , disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Planes.

Era lunes, día de escuela, pero la verdad el levantarse temprano ya no le molestaba a cierto castaño porque ya tenía una verdadera razón para ir a la escuela. Algo que llamo mucho la atención de su tío, ya que este le ganó a Reborn a bajar a desayunar.

\- Eso es algo que jamás creí ver – comento sorprendido Lambo al girarse y notar que el castaño ya estaba sentado a la mesa esperando su desayuno.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunto el castaño fingiendo inocencia.

\- Aja… claro, no seré como Reborn, pero no eres bueno mintiendo Tsuna – se burló Lambo – yo te conozco bien así que habla – le dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- Am… pues… no sé de qué hablas – intento desviar el tema.

\- Ah claro… y Hiroki no anda celoso de a gratis – le volvió a decir de forma picara – vamos es idéntico a Reborn en lo posesivo….

\- ¿A quién le dices posesivo? – se quejó Reborn entrando a la cocina.

\- A ti señor "yo soy el mejor" – se burló Lambo, mientras le daba un beso a su esposo.

\- Tramposo – se quejó Reborn de forma coqueta al notar que Lambo le sacaba la lengua y se giraba para terminar el desayuno – y ¿de que hablaban? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

\- De que dame-tsuna quiere mantener en secreto que encontró a su pareja y está en su escuela – hablo Hiroki entrando al comedor mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su padre.

Después de esa declaración se podía ver la cara de asombro de Lambo y Reborn, por su parte Tsuna internamente tenía ganas de matar a su primito ya que él no quería decirlo aun porque conocía a sus tíos-padres y ya tenía una idea de cómo actuarían…

\- ¡Queeee! – grito Lambo reaccionando primero.

\- Eh… -dijo de forma burlona -así que ese era el truco – comento de forma seria Reborn.

\- Eso es genial – volvió a hablar Lambo ignorando las dos auras negras que emanaban su esposo y su hijo, mientras abrazaba al castaño – y dime ¿cómo es?, ¿cómo se llama? – empezó a preguntarle.

\- Papi, eso es traición – se quejó Hiroki.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo, Lambo eso es traición - hablo Reborn.

\- Tsuna, te felicito, solo promete que luego me lo presentaras y mantelo lejos de ese par – volvió a hablar Lambo ignorando nuevamente a los reclamos, haciendo que el castaño solo riera de forma nerviosa.

\- Ya después arreglare cuentas contigo – hablo serio Reborn mirando a Lambo, el cual solo le ignoro mientras serbia el desayuno de Hiroki – también eso va para ti, dame-Tsuna – hablo mirando de reojo al castaño el cual ya se había levantado para irse a la escuela.

\- Déjalo y mejor apúrate o igual se les hará tarde – le regaño.

\- Papi eso es trampa ¿porque lo apoyas? – comento el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

\- Hiroki, tu más que nadie sabes que tu hermano no se quedara contigo para siempre – le dijo algo serio.

\- No es justo – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a recoger su mochila.

\- Y tú… – dijo de forma seria mirando a Reborn – no lo empieces a atormentar, de por si es un milagro que al fin encontrara a alguien… ya que tú mismo lo admitiste: lo que ellos le hicieron podría haberlo dejado marcado y nunca conseguir pareja – dijo de forma triste.

\- Ya se… - se quejó el de patillas rizadas – pero tampoco me quites toda mi diversión – dijo sonriéndole de lado mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y hacia que el cuerpo contrario se pegara al suyo.

\- ¿Cuando no te diviertes? – le contesto divertido, mientras se besaban.

\- Puff eso háganlo en su cuarto – se quejó Hiroki entrando nuevamente a la cocina y mirando a sus padres besarse.

\- Mocoso – se quejó Reborn – eres muy oportuno.

\- Si verdad, ¿a quien se lo habrá heredado? – hablo con ironía Lambo, haciendo que el pequeño sonriera de forma picara.

\- … - Reborn ya no supo que contestar, por lo que simplemente se despidió de su esposo para ir a su automóvil para llevar a su pequeño demonio a la escuela y después ir a la empresa a revisar los pendientes, aunque realmente eso no le preocupaba ya que ese era trabajo de Tsunayoshi, por lo cual realmente iría a investigar.

Por otro lado, en la empresa Hibari, se encontraba un platinado algo ocupado revisando unos documentos importantes ya que dentro de unas horas entraría a una junta importante, pero en ese momento alguien entro a su despacho sin tocar, pero este ni levanto la vista de los documentos ya que sabía quién era la persona que había entrado.

\- Que trabajador – bromeo Giotto mientras se inclinaba le abrazaba desde atrás y se recostaba en su espalda y le daba un beso en su mejilla – pero estos papeles no son de la junta – comento divertida al leer los documentos.

\- Esos ya están listos – le contesto con simpleza el rubio.

\- Mooo, no seas así conmigo – dijo divertida, mientras que hacía que el rubio se moviera un poco para que ella se pudiera sentar en sus piernas – tardo un poco más de lo normal en encontrar la información – comento divertida mientras miraba los documentos.

-Así es, pero veo que tú ya lo sabias – dijo mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio y se recostaba en su asiento.

\- Bueno también yo pedí que lo investigaran – argumento mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo.

\- Hmm… - contesto mientras sonreía y con su mano derecha tomaba a la rubia de su cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo – por lo visto sabes algo que yo no – comento de forma seductora.

\- Quién sabe – le contesto divertida – ¿que gano si te digo?

\- ¿Que planeas? – le contesto mientras cerraba un momento sus ojos y sonreía, ya que le divertía ese lado mimado que ella tenía.

\- Pasar un rato con él – dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

\- ¿Y el truco es? – hablo el rubio alzando una ceja.

\- Que distraigas a tu hijo – dijo mientras se alzaba un poco y le daba un beso, el cual fue profundizado por el contrario al colocar su mano libre en la espalda de su esposa y cuando el aire fue necesario, ambos se separaron.

\- De acuerdo, diviértete – le contesto con voz ronca, mientras ella le sonreía de forma picara.

\- Yo, siempre – contesto divertida, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta nuevamente para salir de la oficina.

Mientras en la escuela, las clases transcurrían de forma normal: entre materias aburridas, sermones y una que otra burla por parte de los demás, pero eso no le importaba a cierto castaño que solo debía mirar a su derecha para ver a su pelinegro. De cierta forma le divertía la confusión que ambos causaban porque así nadie intentaría robarle a su omega.

Lo malo para el castaño, es que era demasiado obvio para cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas que lo observaba desde un árbol lejano con unos binoculares.

\- Así que ese es – hablo con burla mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – porque no me sorprende que el chico parezca un alfa, en verdad que eres tan dame, bueno ahora a investigar a tu novio – dijo mientras bajaba del árbol observando las fotos que les había tomado, ahora se dirigía a hacer su tarea e igual infórmale a alguien más sobre los sucesos.

Ya era la hora de salida y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, solo unos pocos se quedaban por algunas actividades deportivas o estudiar en la biblioteca. Por su parte Tsuna estaba ayudando a Kyoya a revisar algunos documentos pendientes que le entrego su tío.

\- Ah… que cansado – se quejó Tsuna mientras se estiraba.

\- Nadie te obliga a quedarte – le regaño Kyoya.

\- Cierto, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – le contesto de forma picara.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el celular del pelinegro sonó, era un mensaje de texto, el cual al verlo se tensó un poco, preocupando al castaño.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Debo irme

\- ¿Por?

\- Mi padre quiere que lo vea en la empresa.

\- Entiendo, ve con cuidado – dijo parándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una mirada enojada como respuesta – yo termino de arreglar aquí – le dijo y con ello el pelinegro se fue.

Por su parte Tsuna guardo todos los documentos en los cajones del escritorio y decidió ir a casa a descansar un poco, ya que deducía que cuando llegara su tío le esperaría un entrenamiento muy riguroso por lo sucedido en la mañana.

\- Pareces preocupado – se escuchó que alguien hablaba de forma divertida, al mirar a su alrededor noto a una hermosa rubia que le miraba divertido.

\- Disculpe.

\- Digo que parece que algo te preocupa – repitió divertida mientras caminaba hasta quedar enfrente de él.

\- Am… un poco – por alguna extraña razón Tsuna se sentía nervioso ante la presencia de esa mujer – bueno, si me disculpa debo irm… - pero no logro terminar de hablar cuando sintió que la mujer le tomaba de la mano.

\- Disculpa pero podrías ayudarme, mi acompañante me olvido y tengo miedo de andar sola – comento mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Claro… - Tsuna maldecía su suerte, adiós a su rato de descanso ya que por alguna extraña razón su mente decía no pero su boca dijo si.

\- Genial, gracias – le dijo de forma alegra la rubia mientras lo jala para que ambos empezaran a caminar.

\- ¿A dónde debo acompañarla? – pregunto dudoso el castaño.

\- Serás mi guardaespaldas por este día – dijo sonriendo de forma picara mientras una limosina se estacionaba enfrente de ellos y el chofer les abría la puerta.

\- Que… - pero Tsuna ya no pudo escapar porque enseguida fue empujado al interior del vehículo.

\- Dijiste que me ayudarías… o es que acaso no cumplirás tus palabras – volvió a hablar la rubia mientras fingía tristeza acompañada de algunas lágrimas.

\- … - ahora el castaño estaba asustado, estaba siendo manipulado por esa mujer, ya que por alguna extraña razón no podía negarle nada, por lo que atino a suspirar en forma de derrota – no… la cuidare como me pidió…

\- Giotto.

\- Claro… Giotto-san – dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía más nervioso ante la forma rápida que la rubia cambiaba de carácter…

Por su parte Giotto estaba feliz, al final nadie podía contra ella y ahora se divertiría un rato con el castaño, solo esperaba que su esposo lograra tener entretenido a su hijo para que este no sospechara nada.


	9. Capítulo 9: Una tarde llena de sorpresas

Hola a todos :D

¬w¬ bueno aquí actualizando con un capitulo en esta mañana tan helada - brrr

Bueno pero xP aquí tampoco dire nada del cap xD para que ustedes lo descubran jaja

 **Neko Kitsune xP** : Exacto, xD aún nos falta ver el otro lado de la moneda con un pobre Hibari siendo acosado por los Vongola XD, solo digamos que Reborn planea hacer algo muy clásico para todos los que lo conocemos jaja

 **Shantal perez 568:** Exacto, x3 Giotto es ese personaje que te sorprende en la historia porque no pensaste que sería así o como actuaria, aunque en el fondo ya te lo imaginabas xD.

 **Shiho Akemi:** exacto, hoy le toca a Tsuna y futuramente a Kyoya xD pór que no se salva de una prueba al estilo Reborn jajaja

 **Viviana42:** Sip estas en lo correcto xD llamo a Timoteo para informarle. Xd digamos que no pararas de reír en este cap mirando a tsuna en su dia como "guardaespaldas" de su linda suegrita xD

Bueno ahora si disfruten con la lectura :P

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 9: Una tarde llena de sorpresas

Por alguna razón Tsuna se sentía un poco intimidado cuando miraba de reojo a Giotto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto divertida, ya que notaba el nerviosismo del castaño.

\- Me preguntaba el porque me pidió que le acompañara, cuando es obvio que me mintió – comento Tsuna un tanto serio.

\- Hmm… un chico listo - ante eso la rubia sonrió – digamos que soy alguien caprichosa y así lo quise porque sentí que sería divertido – le contesto simplemente – por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, el castaño casi se cae de su asiento por la sorpresa, llevaban rato juntos y hasta ahora notaba que no le había preguntado cómo se llamaba, por lo que miro algo asustado a la mujer y solo tenía algo en mente: ella era muy extraña.

\- Tsunayoshi.

\- Bueno Tsu-chan, cuida bien de mi – le contesto guiñándole el ojo.

\- … - ante la forma en como le llamo, el pobre castaño solo atino a sonrojarse ligeramente, nadie le había llamado así y realmente se sintió extraño y un poco ofendido por el termino, pero no se quejó y lo dejo pasar, ya que sentía que si la corregía algo malo podría pasarle.

Después de un rato más, llegaron al centro comercial, donde Giotto literalmente arrastro al castaño por todas las tiendas del lugar, de las cuales siempre salía con compras pero lamentablemente para Tsuna, era él quien llevaba las compras mientras la mujer solo se dedicaba a escoger y comprar. En ese punto Tsuna agradecía los entrenamientos espartanos de su tío Reborn, porque si no hace rato que hubiera caído por tanto peso de las cajas y bolsas que cargaba.

\- Am… Giotto-san – le llamo la atención – no cree que ya tiene muchas cosas – comento haciéndole notar a la mujer que ya llevaba: 15 cajas de diversos tamaños y 18 bolsas de papel.

\- Por eso eres niño – le contesto con burla – nunca se es suficiente cuando debes estar a la moda, además solo hemos visitado la mitad de las tiendas – dijo mientras se giraba para observar a que tienda entrarían a continuación.

\- Yo creo que esto es un poco exagerado… - opino Tsuna.

\- ¡Ah! Mira ese vestido – exclamo Giotto ignorando el comentario del castaño y corriendo a entrar a la tienda – Tsu-chan, ven – le indico, por lo que el chico solo atino a suspirar y entrar a la tienda – Dime, ¿cuál te gusta, el rojo o el negro? – comento mostrándole dos vestidos.

\- Am… supongo que el rojo – contesto algo desconcertado, ya que no entendía eso de la moda.

\- Entonces llevare el negro – opino alegre Giotto mientras volvía a poner su atención en los vestidos.

\- Si al final vas a escoger el que le gusta para que me pregunta – se quejó Tsuna en voz baja pensando que era ignorado otra vez.

\- ¿Que dijiste, Tsunayoshi? – hablo Giotto con voz enojada mientras que su mirada solo prometía dolor y sufrimientos si lleva a contestarle, provocando que este temblara ligeramente.

\- Na…nada – contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- Ah bueno – dijo de forma risueña mientras regresaba su atención a las compras al mismo tiempo que un castaño suspiraba de alivio.

Después de comprar más vestidos pasaron a recorrer más tiendas, obviamente para diversión de cierta rubia, pero la diversión se terminó cuando ella recibió un mensaje de texto urgente donde le pedían su ayuda para una sesión de fotos, por lo que hicieron una parada rápida en la heladería para regresar al automóvil.

\- Ten, por tu duro trabajo – dijo Giotto, mientras le entregaba un helado de chocolate al castaño.

\- Gracias – le contesto algo apenado mientras tomaba el helado – ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

\- Me llamaron por un trabajo – comento desanimada.

\- Por lo visto, a usted tampoco le gusta el trabajo.

\- Eh, ¿a ti tampoco te gusta?

\- A veces desearía que desapareciera.

\- Verdad – comento alegre Giotto – tu si me entiendes, no como el cruel de G – dijo lago molesta.

\- ¿G?

\- Es mi amigo y representante.

\- Ah…

\- Giotto-sama, hemos llegado – comento el chofer, mientras estacionaba la limosina.

\- Vamos, Tsu-chan – comento algo seria la rubia mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Tsuna bajo enseguida y empezó a caminar junto a ella, ahora notaba que ella estaba algo seria por lo que opto por no hablar y solo seguirla, observo como les saludaban con respeto todas las personas con las que se cruzaban, después subieron por un elevador hasta la planta alta, donde al abrirse el elevador los estaban esperando.

\- Giotto-chan, en verdad que me has salvado – comento alegre el señor que les recibió – la verdad cuando hable con G-san me sorprendió que ya estuvieras de regreso…

\- Pensé que la sesión seria hasta la otra semana – hablo de forma seria Giotto, interrumpiendo al señor.

Tsuna solo miro de reojo a la rubia, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa forma y ahora si parecía actuar como una persona madura hasta el grado de dar algo de miedo.

\- Ah… si… - empezó a actuar de forma nerviosa el director – lo que pasa es que los de la revista desean adelantar el lanzamiento y…

\- Pero saben que a mí no me gusta que me cambien de esa forma mi agenda – volvió a hablar seria Giotto.

\- Si… lo sabemos… pero es que…

\- Esta será la única y última vez que acepto algo así de su parte, esto NO es un juego y por eso se firman los contratos con anticipación y no debo recordarle que odio que me cambien mis planes – recalco la rubia mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cadera.

\- Hai, muchas gracias Giotto-sama – dijo el hombre mientras temblaba y se giraba para empezar los preparativos para iniciar.

\- Tsu-chan – le hablo Giotto empleado su voz normal – espérame un momento, no creo tardar – dijo indicándole que se sentara en una de las sillas cerca del escenario.

El castaño solo hizo lo que le pidió la mujer, mientras ella iba a cambiarse a uno de los camerinos que le tenían preparado. Pasaron 10 minutos y Giotto regreso arreglada: llevaba puesto un hermoso Kimono azul cielo con adornos de sakura, su cabello ligeramente recogido con varios adornos en él y un maquillaje suave, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al apreciar la belleza que demostraba en esos instantes la rubia.

\- Ah… que hermosa es – escucho opinar a una de las maquillistas.

\- Que envidia, seguir teniendo esa frescura a pesar de ya estar marcada y tener un hijo – opino otra.

\- Bueno eso es algo normal cuando eres un omega nivel 7 – comento el director, mientras terminaba de dirigir el ángulo de las luces y las cámaras.

Ante ese dato, Tsuna se asombró, ya que le habían explicado que los niveles altos tanto en alfas como omegas eran raros y no habían muchos con ese nivel, lo que los hacía algo valiosos para sus familias.

La sesión tardo un par de horas, ya que tuvieron que usar 5 kimonos diferentes y claro cada uno con sus accesorios y peinados propios.

\- Ya casi terminamos, solo falta uno más – comento el director, mientras miraba las fotos recién tomadas.

\- Director, tenemos un problema – comento algo asustado su asistente – la chica que debía mandar la revista para acompañar a Giotto-sama se enfermó y no hay un remplazo disponible – dijo.

\- ¡QUE! – grito el otro.

\- Pasa algo – opino Giotto mientras regresaba ahora vestida con un Kimono negro con bordes morados y diseños de canarios amarillos.

\- Am… es que tenemos un contratiempo… - hablo asustado el director…

\- ¿Que contratiempo?

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar el director.

\- La chica que debía estar con usted para estas fotos se enfermó y… - el asistente paro de hablar al notar que la mirada de la rubia reflejaba mucha ira en ese momento.

\- Tranquila Giotto-chan, ahora mismo lo arreglaremos – comento asustado el director mientras empezaba a realizar varias llamadas.

Por su parte Giotto prefirió ignorar a todos e irse a sentar junto a su acompañante.

\- No debe enojarse con ellos – opino algo nervioso Tsuna.

-No les defiendas, es su culpa: primero adelantan el día de la sesión y ahora esto… – comento con enojo – por lo visto no toman en serio su trabajo – opino con fastidio.

\- Am… supongo… - ahora el castaño estaba sorprendido, hace unas horas era la niña mimada y ahora parecía una persona estricta y seria, sí que las mujeres dan miedo… - ah cierto, que bien se ve – busco cambiar de tema para ver si eso alegraba a la rubia.

\- Eh… en serio – comento algo alegre la chica – hmm… pero lamento decirte que estoy casada así que no puedes enamorarte de mí – le dijo de forma juguetona.

\- … - ahora Tsuna solo atinaba a reírse de forma nerviosa, preguntándose cómo es que ella llego a esa conclusión.

Por otra parte el director estaba que deseaba morirse, por más llamadas que hizo no encontraba ningún remplazo y el sabia los rumores de la poca paciencia y mal humor de la gran diva cuando se enojaba y algo no salía bien, por lo que la miro a ver y se sorprendió de ver que estaba contenta hablando con ese chico… ahora lo notaba, ese niño llego con ella y tenía un hermoso rostro, entonces le hizo señas a las maquillistas para que igual le prestaran atención al menor: al parecer habían encontrado al omega perfecto de remplazo para estar en las fotos con la mujer.

En eso notaron su oportunidad cuando Giotto se alejó de él por un momento mientras hablaba por teléfono, por lo que de forma rápida se acercó al castaño.

\- Hola – le saludo mientras le sonriera.

\- Hola… – contesto dudoso el castaño.

\- Oye, ¿no te interesaría entrar al mundo del espectáculo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad no – le contesto de forma sincera.

\- … - la verdad no se esperó esa respuesta pero no se daría por vencido – bueno veras es que necesito que nos hagas un favor – hablo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Si… veras es que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude con la siguiente sesión y la persona que debía venir se enfermó…

\- ¿Y cómo ayudaría?, yo no sé usar ese equipo – dijo señalando todo el equipo que tenían detrás suyo.

\- Ah no te preocupes por eso, tu nos ayudarías de otra forma… e igual no harás gran cosa – agrego rápidamente al notar que el adolescente se lo estaba pensado.

\- Hmm… supongo que podría…

\- Excelente – le interrumpió el director, al mismo tiempo que tronaba los dedos y 2 mujeres aparecían en cada lada de la silla del castaño y lo sujetaban de sus brazos.

Lamentablemente para Tsuna, no le dieron chance de reaccionar a tiempo, ya que cuando noto lo que le hacían era demasiado tarde… al mirarse al espejo sintió que su alma se escapa de su cuerpo: le habían colocado extensiones simulando que tuviera el cabello más largo, llevaba puesto un kimono de mujer de color naranja con bordes rojos y dibujos de flores rojas, tenía el cabello ligeramente recogido con un broche y los labios pintados de color rosa pálido y un poco de rubor.

\- Giotto-sama encontramos a alguien que nos ayudaría – comento el director alegre captando la atención de la mujer, ya que esta parecía estar buscando a alguien con la vista – mire – comento mientras que las maquillistas traían a un castaño todo sonrojado vestido de mujer.

\- … - Giotto, quedo impresionada al notar donde se había ido su acompañante.

\- Bueno ahora podemos continuar les parece – indico nervioso el director mientras intenta romper el encono silencio que se había generado.

\- Tsu-chan te hubieras negado – le susurro Giotto algo apenada mientras se colocaban en la pose que el director les indicaba.

\- Me tendieron una trampa… - le contesto el castaño, mientras que internamente lloraba.

Giotto, solo atino a reírse de forma nerviosa, por lo visto el chico era alguien divertido y si, estaba considerando en aprobarlo en su pequeña prueba y quien sabe tal vez luego lo secuestraria otro día para salir de compras.

Cuando finalizaron la sesión, Giotto fue la primera en irse a cambiar, mientras que a Tsuna le empezaron a acosar preguntándole si les podía pasar su número para que lo contrataran para realizar más trabajos así pero el menor se negó ya que eso no era lo suyo además se suponía era un alfa… no un omega.

Después de eso, el igual se fue a cambiar.

\- Por lo visto les gustaste mucho, Tsu-chan – se burló Giotto.

\- Pero a mí no me gusto – se quejó.

\- Pero si te veías muy lindo – siguió bromeando con el mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Pero no se veía tan hermoso como usted, Giotto-chan – se escuchó que alguien hablaba detrás de ellos.

Ante eso, ambos se giraron para notar que había un sujeto extraño vestido de traje que miraba de forma lujuriosa a la mujer, algo que molesto a Tsuna ya que pudo notar que este tenía un arma escondida.

\- ¿Y usted es…? - pregunto de forma seria Giotto.

\- Solo un humilde admirador que desea pasar un rato con una hermosura como usted – comento de forma arrogante el sujeto mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

\- Lo lamento pero ya tengo planes – contesto de forma educada Giotto, pero en eso el sujeto saco una pistola y la apunto con ella.

\- Pero yo insisto, deseo pasar un buen rato con una belleza como usted – dijo con una sonrisa burlona el sujeto.

\- Ella ya le dijo que no quiere – le dijo Tsuna enojado mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha la pistola.

Esto sorprendió a los mayores, ya que nunca notaron cuando se había movido el castaño.

\- Mocoso, suelta – dijo forcejeando el arma para hacer que el castaño la soltara.

Giotto por su parte estaba algo asustada, en sus planes no estaba que algún acosador apareciera con un arma y lo que menos quería es que el castaño se lastimara por defenderla, en eso se escuchó que el arma detono.

Pero en eso lo noto, la bala impacto contra el suelo. Y en ese momento el sujeto tenía la mano rota y se quejaba de dolor.

\- Maldito omega – se quejó el sujeto mirando con odio al castaño.

\- Creo que usted se equivoca – hablo de forma divertida Tsuna – ahora largo – ordeno empleando su voz de mando, provocando que el sujeto callera de rodillas y temblara.

Por su parte Giotto estaba impresionada por el poder de la voz del castaño, ya que igual estaba temblando un poco. Ante eso ella sonrió, definitivamente el castaño era alguien aceptable para ser su nuevo hijo.

\- Giotto-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto Tsuna, preocupado al recordar que ella estaba con él y había empleado su voz.

\- Ah sí tranquilo, me impresionaste un poco – comento mientras le sonreía de forma sincera – pero tranquilo soy una chica fuerte – dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

En eso ambos lo sintieron, un aura asesina estaba muy cerca, por lo que ambos miraron a ver notando que había un pelinegro y un rubio platinado mirándoles con enojo.

\- ¿Que hacen? – hablaron los dos a la vez, provocando que un castaño temblara ligeramente y una rubia riera de forma nerviosa.

\- Kyoya… yo… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa Tsuna al notar que el pelinegro se acercaba a paso lento hacia su dirección con sus tonfas en mano y listo para lanzarle un golpe, por lo que busco bloquear cualquier ataque colocando sus brazos delante de su rostro, pero los golpes jamás llegaron por lo que al mirar a un costado suyo noto que su pelinegro estaba pelando con Giotto, la cual esquivaba con facilidad los ataques.

\- Eh… - atino a decir Tsuna de forma desconcertada.

\- Herbívoro… - en eso Tsuna mira a ver al otro hombre, un rubio platinado de ojos grises que lo miraba con enojo, ahora que lo notaba él se parecía mucho a Kyoya – ¿quién te dijo que podías acercarte a MI esposa? – le amenazo mientras le lanzaba un golpe con unas esposas.

Tsuna a duras penas esquivo el ataque que se dirigía hacia él y en eso proceso las palabras del rubio…

\- Amor, no te enojes con el – comento Giotto mientras que con una de las tonfas de Kyoya bloqueaba el segundo ataque del rubio – Tsunayoshi me protegió de un acosador y yo le estaba demostrando mi gratitud.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras guardaba su arma y con su mano derecha tomaba a la mujer de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Y porque él estaba contigo? – pregunto molesto Kyoya mientras miraba con enojo a la rubia.

\- Kyoya, es que yo me ofrecí a ser su guardaespaldas… - empezó a decir Tsuna

\- No mientas, es obvio que ella te obligo – le regaño el pelinegro.

\- Moo, Kyo-chan hablas como si yo fuera una manipuladora o algo así – comento mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y ponía sus manos ligeramente cerradas sobre sus labios fingiendo llorar.

\- Kyoya… - le hablo Tsuna.

\- No la defiendas, al final siempre hace lo mismo – se quejó enojado.

\- Sabes cómo es, no sé de qué te sorprende – hablo con algo de burla en su voz el rubio.

Ante eso, Tsuna noto algo curioso: ellos parecían conocerse muy bien… entonces ellos…

\- Kyoya, ellos son… - hablo algo asustado Tsuna, ahora dándose cuenta de la verdad y la situación en la que estaba metido.

\- Somos sus padres – hablo divertida Giotta – mucho gusto Tsunayoshi Di Vongola.

\- ... – ahora Tsuna ya no sabía que decir.

\- Que lindo ahora te quedaste sin palabras – opino divertida Giotto – bueno les dejaremos a solas un rato, por cierto Tsunayoshi deseo que se repita nuestra salida, disfrute mucho tu compañía como mi chaperón – dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo a su esposo y ambos se dirigían al automóvil para retirarse.

\- Por eso eres un herbívoro, te dejaste manipular fácilmente – le comento Kyoya.

\- Pero es que… pero ella… y luego… - Tsuna ya no sabía cómo asimilar lo que paso, solo sentía que en verdad dios le odiaba: primero tenía unos tíos-padres muy estrictos, un primo posesivo, un abuelo sobreprotector y ahora una suegra muy bipolar… y por lo poco que vio su suegrito era alguien de poca paciencia, muy celoso y posesivo…

\- Te comprendo, lo mismo me hace – le comento con algo de pena y diversión el pelinegro, bueno ahora que lo pensaba era divertido ver que ahora su madre ya no solo lo torturaría a él para que le cumpliera sus caprichos, tal vez podría usar a su alfa para esa labor.


	10. Capítulo 10: Castigos y Verdades

Hola a todos ;P , aquí aprovechando el día de descanso para traerles un nuevo cap…

:3 .… como siempre no diré nada del cap, ustedes descúbranlo.

Shiho Akemi: créelo que si, xD y no le gustara jajaja

Neko Kitsune XP: igual a mí me gusto de poner celosos a los hibaris xD padre e hijo pensando lo mismo, XD opino lo mismo de seguro Giotto usara a ambos para su diversión jaja, o.o en serio fue el más largo (revisa los anteriores) xD es verdad jaja, bueno este cap igual será largo pero no aun no veremos sufrir a kyoya vs reborn y hiroki, todavía pero si llegara ese momento. Y si aquí llego el frio :s brrr y ataca feo por que llega con heladez.

Shantal perez 568: XD es que si es diva sabíamos que algo asi pasaría jaja y si solo falta papa carnívoro pero creo que ahí no será tan fácil jajajaja.

Viviana42: Si xD un día de locura para el pobre Tsuna pero Kyoya no se salvara le tocara igual su día de locura con Reborn, Lambo y Hiroki xD muaajaja y con Timoteo también ;)

Disfruten del cap ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;3

* * *

Capítulo 10: Castigos y Verdades

Era un hermosa mañana de sábado, el sol brillaba y el día prometía ser agradable e ideal para relajarse… lástima que ese no era el plan para dos personas…

En la mansión Vongola encontrábamos a un castaño profundamente dormido disfrutando de su día libre pero esos no eran los planes para cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Waahhhhh – se escuchó el grito agudo de cierto castaño por toda la casa, ya que recién le habían lanzado agua helada – ¿porque hiciste eso? – se quejó mientras temblaba ligeramente.

\- Dame- Tsuna me puedes decir ¿qué significa esto…? - hablo de forma seria Reborn mientras le lanza algo en su dirección.

\- Una revista – hablo con ironía Tsuna, recibiendo una patada que lo tiro de la cama.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero yo te pregunto de estas fotos – dijo abriendo la revista y enseñando las fotos de una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel de cabello largo usando un kimono.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna no dijo nada y solo se sonrojo.

\- El que calla otorga… - volvió a hablar el pelinegro enojado – yo que pensé que te estaba entrenando bien… pero veo que aun te quedan algunos malos hábitos – hablo de forma seria.

\- No… no es lo que piensas – se defendió el castaño.

\- Espero que estés preparado para tu castigo – hablo mientras sonreía de forma sádica, haciendo temblar al adolescente.

Mientras que de forma paralela en la mansión Hibari, cierta rubia estaba observando dormir a su hijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras que en su mano sostenía una bolsa de papel color morado.

\- Kyo-chan, despierta – le hablo de forma dulce mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

\- … - Kyoya solo se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirar con molestia a su madre, ya que solo le habla de forma dulce cuando quería algo.

\- Ah… no me mires así, además tú me lo prometiste – dijo enseñándole la bolsa de papel – lo recuerdas – dijo mientras sonreía de forma divertida al ver que su hijo abría los ojos de la impresión – ten aquí te la dejo te espero a bajo, no tardes – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Kyoya se maldijo mentalmente, tenía la esperanza de que ella lo hubiera olvidado… miro de reojo la bolsa y dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez mientras que de mala gana tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía al baño a cambiarse.

En la mansión Vongola solo se escuchaban los estallidos de bombas y disparos por todo el lugar.

\- Ah… buenos días papi – saludo el pequeño Hiroki mientras entraba a la sala donde estaba su padre e igual ahogaba un bostezo y restregaba su ojo con la mano derecha mientras que en la otra llevaba un peluche de camaleón verde.

\- Buenos días, ¿te despertaron? – pregunto algo divertido.

\- ¿Que hizo ahora nii-san?, este entrenamiento se escucha más peligroso que los últimos – pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a Lambo para sentarse en su regazo.

\- El no hizo nada malo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hmm… te lo explicare más adelante, ¿te parece?

-Bueno… pero a cambio quiero dulces de uva – comento de forma tranquila Hiroki.

\- Claro, ve a cambiarte y vamos a comprarlos.

\- Seeee – dijo alegre Hiroki, mientras saltaba al suelo y corría en dirección a su habitación.

\- Igual debo comprar algo para esos dos – comento mientras miraba a la ventana para luego darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a ver a su hijo.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba tratando de esquivar las balas lo más rápido que podía, de cierta forma entendía el enojo de su tío, pero igual no lo hizo porque quisiera, en eso recordaba por que la actitud de su tío…

Era verdad que había conseguido el valor para desafiar a sus padres y por un tiempo estuvo feliz pero luego de forma inconsciente empezaba a regresar a los hábitos que le habían acostumbrado en su casa; por ello Reborn busco persuadir a su padre que dejara que él se llevara al niño a su casa para reeducarlo, donde a duras penas el mayor acepto y así empezó las horas de tortura del castaño donde su tío buscaba destruir y borrar toda esa fragilidad que le habían creado con entrenamientos y lecciones pero una tarde descubrió que el daño iba más allá de lo pensado… cuando una tarde descubrió a su sobrino ingiriendo unas pastillas, él se las arrebato de golpe y noto para su horror lo que eran: pastillas de feromonas, la cuales son usadas a veces con los omegas para que se hagan más llamativos para sus parejas… Al descubrir eso Reborn enfureció y ese día lastimo al castaño, donde la masacre finalizo porque Lambo intervino y salvo al pequeño. Después de calmarse ambos le explicaron al pequeño que esas medicinas le hacían daño, lo mandaron a hacer estudios y el medico les informo que ya había un daño pero aun no era grave: el pequeño aun tendría ese ligero aire de omega pero con el tratamiento adecuado cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad lo perdería por completo. Lo cual alivio a la familia pero aun así lo mantendrían vigilado por cualquier cosa o cambio extraño.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido te cansaste? – le hablo Reborn.

\- No… - le contesto Tsuna mientras a duras penas se ponía de pie.

\- Así se habla, ahora sigamos – dijo mientras se colocaba en posición para lanzarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el castaño.

Por otra parte Kyoya se encontraba de mal humor, mientras bajaba las escaleras aporreando sus pies en su camino hacia el comedor, donde escuchaba a sus padres hablar.

\- Kyaa, que lindo estas - grito feliz Giotto mientras corría a abrazarle – mira amor, verdad que se bien – le pregunto a su esposo mientras sonreía.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestar Alaude mientras ignoraba la mirada de enojo que le dedicaba su hijo.

Kyoya aún no entendía porque su padre no le ayudaba con eso y le sigua el juego a su madre… se sentía ligeramente humillado, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo de manga larga estilizada con un poco de encaje negro de falda abultada con encaje, medias color blanco, botines negros y una peluca negra rizada larga acompañada de un listón rojo como diadema.

\- Ven amor, vamos a desayunar y después iremos a dar un paseo – le dijo feliz la rubia mientras lo sentaba junto a su padre.

\- Alaude, ¿nos vas a acompañar? – le pregunto Giotto, recibiendo un si silencioso como respuesta haciendo que ella sonriera mas – Iré por la cámara, ahora vengo – hablo feliz mientras se dirigía a su habitación rápidamente.

\- ¿Porque le dejas hacer esto? – le pregunto con enojo Kyoya a su padre.

\- Porque se lo debo… - contesto simplemente mientras se levantaba.

\- A que te… - empezó a preguntar Kyoya.

\- Ya regrese, vamos chicos – comento alegre Giotto.

Ante eso, la familia se encamino a la salida para subir al automóvil para una salida familiar, aunque Kyoya miraba de reojo a su padre intentando analizar a que se refería con que se lo debía…

De regreso en la mansión Vogola, encontrábamos a Tsuna y Reborn tendidos en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

\- Ya terminaron – hablo algo enojado Lambo mientras se acercab a a donde estaban

\- No te metas – se quejó Reborn, mientras buscaba sentarse, pero fue detenido.

\- No te muevas que andas lastimado, ya llame al médico – le regaño Lambo – Tsuna, ¿cómo te encuentras? – comento mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba su sobrino.

\- Un poco adolorido – le contesto mientras evitaba moverse.

\- Son unos salvajes, no paparon hasta romperé casi todos sus huesos – se quejó Lambo.

\- … – Reborn no dijo nada.

\- Con sus niñerías solo hacen que Hiroki y yo nos preocupemos.

\- Perdón tío…

\- Tú no tienes que disculparte Tsuna, pero tu si Reborn – hablo algo enojado.

\- Tch…

\- No peleen por favor – pidió Tsuna – sé que fue mi culpa el dejarme vestir como una chica pero no fue por gusto si no para ayudar a los de la revista…

\- Eso lo se dame-Tsuna, sé que ya no eres así… - empezó a hablar Reborn – solo que aún me enoja recordar lo que le imbecil de mi hermano te obligaba a hacer…

\- Reborn… - le hablo con calma Lambo mientras se hincaba junto a él.

\- Lo sé, tu más que nadie los odia porque ahora te das cuenta del daño que te hicieron… - siguió hablando el pelinegro mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo – pero aún me duele la impotencia de que nunca lo descubrí antes y poder evitar todo lo que pasaste – hablo con coraje.

\- Lo pasado ya fue, es verdad que dolió un poco el tratamiento pero gracias a ustedes estoy bien – comento levantándose para poder llegar a donde estaban – ustedes son mis verdaderos padres y les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí – dijo abrazándolos.

Ante eso los 3 se dieron un fuerte abrazo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ya que era verdad el tratamiento que recibió el castaño fue algo doloroso y paso un año entero internado para que le pudieran limpiar esas toxinas de su cuerpo ya que de no quitarlas sería un riesgo a su salud, pero a pesar de todo buscaron superarlo, porque sus tíos amaban muchísimo al castaño y no querían verlo sufrir, pero todo valió la pena cuando le dieron de alta diciéndole que ya no tendría ningún problema y con el tiempo regresaría a la normalidad.

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando, indicando que pronto acabaría el día de "tortura" de cierto pelinegro, el cual temblaba de furia y parecía que de un momento a otro estallaría… y lamentablemente así paso…

\- Que te parece si nos vamos a cambiar para después ir a cenar – le pregunto Giotto mientras entraban a la casa.

\- No – dijo simplemente Kyoya, el cual estaba junto a ella mientras que su padre se quedó un momento afuera porque le habían llamado de la empresa por una consulta.

\- Kyo-chan, ¿pasa algo…? - pregunto algo preocupaba Giotto.

\- Ya deja de llamarme así… me molesta – le ordeno, asustando un poco a la rubia – ya no soy un niño pequeño y odio estas ropas, lo sabes – dijo mientras se quitaba la peluca y la tiraba al suelo.

\- … - Giotto no decía nada y solo miraba con algo de tristeza a su hijo.

\- No soy una chica, sé que soy un omega pero odio que me trates así o me hagas vestir estas cosas… - hizo un pausa para luego seguir hablando – te odio, porque no mejor tuviste una niña o tuviste otro hijo… - grito en el preciso instante que Alaude entraba a la casa y escuchaba todo.

En eso Kyoya reacciono a lo que dijo, maldiciéndose por lo que dijo pero igual ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que espero algún berrinche de parte de ella o algún regaño… pero no pasó nada solo se podía apreciar el silencio en la habitación, por lo que levanto la vista y aprecio una faceta de su madre que le asusto.

Giotto estaba de pie mirándolo mientras lloraba en silencio y sus ojos se miraban vacíos, ella no dijo nada solo se limitó a ocultar su mirada con su fleco para darse media vuelta e ir a encerrarse a su habitación.

Kyoya estaba ahí sin moverse cuando de pronto una bófeta resonó rompiendo el silencio de la habitación, haciendo que el pelinegro perdiera el equilibrio y callera, al voltear vio que su padre lo miraba con enojo y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que este solo atino a tocarse la mejilla herida… él jamás le había pegado, era la primera vez que podía ver a su padre actuar de esa forma.

\- Quiero que vayas y te disculpes – le ordeno.

\- Es su culpa – se defendió el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie.

\- … - Alaude por un momento pensó en disciplinar nuevamente a su hijo pero se contuvo dejando escapar un suspiro con pesadez – quiero que te retractes de tus palabras y le pidas perdón – hablo de forma dura.

\- ¿Por qué?, solo dije la verdad.

\- Porque ella no puede… - empezó a hablar con enojo Alaude pero luego se detuvo.

\- ¿Que no puede? – pregunto con fastidio Kyoya – Carnívoro explícate.

\- Porque… porque es mi culpa… - hablo mientras apretaba con furia sus puños – siéntate, debemos hablar… - le indico mientras se sentaba en el sofá siendo imitado por su hijo.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa… si tan solo…

\- Divagas, habla directamente – le regaño Kyoya, aunque su voz se podía notar el miedo… no era normal ver a su padre: un gran carnívoro, estar hablando como un herbívoro.

\- Mejor empiezo por el principio… - hablo mientras miraba a la nada -Como sabrás nuestra familia está regida por muchos valores absurdos y antiguos, pero esa era la forma de vida con la que educaron a mis padres. Para esas fechas existía un poco de duda de cómo se repartirían las propiedades de la familia entre Fon y yo… La verdad eso era algo que no me importaba, ya que yo estaba feliz de haberla encontrado a ella, era todo lo que podía pedir en una pareja: un poco seria, alegre, me amaba y me aceptaba como era… por eso la escogí, mientras que a mi hermano no se le dio mucha opción y se casó en un arreglo matrimonia con "esa"… Algo en esa mujer no me agradaba pero notaba que mi hermano la aceptaba y era feliz así que no quise meterme en su vida. Pasaron los años y nos llegó la noticia de que te estábamos esperando, claro que mi padre al escuchar que Giotto le daría a su primer nieto este decidió enseguida que yo me aria cargo de la empresa y Fon de la escuela… algo que a "esa" no le agrado... Mientras te esperábamos no existía momento en el que me separaba de ustedes ya que quiera estar pendiente de todo, de hecho a veces ella me regañaba que parecía niño y que exageraba… pero lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto… Giotto ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo cuando eso paso… - Alaude hizo una pausa para tomar fuerza y seguir hablando, mientras que Kyoya solo escuchaba atentamente – Me llamaron de la empresa por un asunto urgente pero me negué… tu madre me convenció que no pasaría nada y al final accedí y me fui… pero algo dentro mío me estaba diciendo que regresara rápidamente y seguí mis instintos, no llegue a la empresa y regrese rápidamente a la casa solo para ver como "esa" la empujaba por las escaleras – en ese punto Kyoya noto que su padre temblaba de ira por lo que busco tomarlo de la mano para calmarlo y esperar a que continuara – les lleve rápido al hospital, tuvieron que hacer una cesárea de emergencia para salvarte, pero apenas tu saliste, Giotto callo en coma… me asuste… por mi descuido pensé que los perdía… - hablo mirando a ver nuevamente a su hijo.

\- Pero no fue así… – hablo Kyoya, pero dejo de hablar al ver que Alaude negaba con la cabeza.

\- Es verdad tú te salvaste, de milagro no te paso nada pero mi angustia creció conforme pasaban los días y tu madre no despertaba… entonces el doctor encontró la razón, en el golpe ella se lastimo y por la acción de sacarte se daño su útero por lo que debían extraérselo para que ella pudiera mejorar… sabía lo que eso significa pero accedí a que la operaran…. Giotto despertó 2 días después de la operación y enseguida pregunto por ti e igual le dije todo lo que pasó, de ahí ella no me volvió a dirigir la palabra y así estuvimos 3 meses distanciados.

\- … - Kyoya se quedó en silencio, porque ahora que sabía eso… entendía que le había dicho algo horrible.

\- Yo rompí el silencio y le dije que haría lo que fuera por su perdón, le cumpliría cualquier capricho suyo… temiendo que me pidiera el divorcio y te llevara consigo, pero ella lo entendía pero aun así le dolía, deje que se desahogara y llorara después de eso me perdono y de nuevo empezó a hablarme, desde ese instante empecé hacer que ella adoptara ese carácter caprichoso y algo volátil en su personalidad con tal de verla sonreír nuevamente, pero creo que estaba equivocado – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – no te pediré que le sigas en sus juegos infantiles, pero al menos quiero que te disculpes – finalizo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

En eso Kyoya maldijo su boca mientras miraba en el suelo la peluca, ahora que sabía la verdad entendía muchas cosas e igual se regañó a si mismo… de hecho ella nunca le pedía nada, siempre buscaba cumplirle sus caprichos mientras que él siempre se negaba a realizar alguna actividad con ella…

\- Tch… - se dijo con enojo mientras se ponía de pie, recogía la peluca y se dirigía a encerrarse en su habitación.

Por su parte Alaude entro con cautela a la habitación encontrándola sentada en la cama mirando al suelo.

\- Giotto… - le llamo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Sabes… él tiene razón… - dijo mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos

\- …

\- Creo que ya fue suficiente.

\- Gio… - en eso ella le coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios al rubio mientras le sonreía con melancolía.

\- Creo que el juego acabo, ahora hasta mi hijo me odia… - dijo mientras empezaba a llorar, mientras se refugiaba en el pecho contrario.

\- Perdón…

\- Ya no te culpes por eso, hiciste lo correcto… - ella hizo una pausa mientras se separaba un poco y miraba a ver a los ojos a su esposo – como te lo dije esa vez, duele pero te dije que ya no lloraría por algo que pude ser, soy feliz con ustedes dos y eso es lo importante – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – ya es hora que todo regrese a la normalidad no crees – ante esas palabras Alaude tomo la mano derecha de Giotto y la beso.

\- Te lo dije esa vez: si eso te hace feliz yo lo aceptare ya que no quiero verte triste – dijo mientras que con su mano libre le limpiaba las lágrimas y se volvían a abrazar.

\- Ejem… - se escuchó que alguien llamaba la atención de ambos y en eso notaron a Kyoya el cual ahora llevaba un vestido azul cielo con encajes, bordados y de falda abultada con un lazo blanco a la altura de la cintura, llevaba puesta la peluca negra de rizos amarrada en dos coletas con lazos blancos, llevaba medias blancas y botas negras.

\- Kyoya… ¿qué haces así vestido? – pregunto Giotto – tranquilo ya no te pediré nada de eso, mejor cámbiate y ahora pido que nos hagan algo de cenar – hablo mientras se colocaba de pie para salir de la habitación, pero el pelinegro se interpuso en su camino – anda ve a cambiarte hijo, ya no te obligare a algo que no te gusta – hablo de forma calmada.

Alaude solo estaba mirando todo, ya que entendía a donde quería llegar su hijo, por lo que cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía de lado.

\- No… - empezó a hablar mientras escondía su mirada – no me gusta que seas así…

\- Lo sé, por eso las cosas van a cambiar – le respondió de forma calmada la rubia.

\- No… - dijo alzando la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a su madre – no me gusta esta actitud que tienes.

\- Pero… - en eso Kyoya abrazo de la cintura a la mujer ocultando su rostro.

\- Perdón…

\- … - Giotto se quedó estática, ya que esta acción la tomo por sorpresa.

\- Perdón por lo que te dije – dijo alzando su mirada para ver el rostro de su madre – yo no quería… - dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ella igual lloraba – no quiero que cambies, no te odio…

\- Kyoya… - dijo mientras se hincaba para abrazar a su hijo y llorar.

\- No fue mi intención…

\- Papá fue de chismoso y te conto – hablo con voz quebrada Giotto y al ver que el otro asentía, ella le sonrió – eso no fue tu culpa, no debes sentirte mal por eso.

\- Pero yo te lo recordé e igual te dije algo feo.

\- Tranquilo, fue mi culpa por obligarte a….

\- Ya no me importa, porque yo igual quiero verte feliz – le interrumpió, porque aún le dolía recordar esa mirada vacía que vio momentos atrás.

\- …

\- Lo vez amor – hablo Alaude abrazándola por detrás – ninguno quiere verte triste, por eso ambos cumpliremos tus caprichos – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia – así que déjate consentir –dijo sonriéndole, haciendo que nuevamente ella empezara a llorar mientras les daba un si silencioso.

\- Entonces vamos, deja de llorar como herbívora – le ordeno Kyoya – no ibas a cambiarte para qué fuéramos a cenar.

\- Jajaja – en eso Giotto empezó a reír mientras secaba sus lágrimas – si tienes razón Kyo-chan.

\- Pero no te acostumbres, ya luego te daré una nieta para que la vistas con estas cosas – hablo Kyoya mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a ver a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Me gusta esa idea – le contesto divertida Giotto.

\- ¡Que…! – hablo Alaude molesto.

\- Ahhh, no me lo arruines, Alaude – le regaño Giotto – además Kyo-chan habla a futuro, ¿verdad? – hablo algo seria la rubia.

\- Obvio que me refiero a futuro, ahora muévanse les espero abajo – les hablo con enojo Kyoya mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Jiji por lo visto alguien si esta firme con su decisión – opino risueña Giotto.

\- Primero lo mato, no voy a dejar que ese mocoso lo toque.

\- A no…, tú te aguantas, Kyoya dijo que me daría una linda nieta así que nada de espantar a Tsu-chan – le regaño.

\- Bueno yo solo digo que quiero poner a prueba a "Tsu-chan" – hablo con algo de burla Alaude mientras se separaba de Giotto y empezaba a caminar para seguir a su habitación.

En eso Giotto sonrió, era verdad que ella alguna vez deseo tener una hija pero aun sin eso era feliz porque estaba contenta con lo que la vida le dio y no podía pedir nada más, por lo que busco cambiarse rápidamente para bajar y disfrutar lo que quedaba de ese día con sus dos personas especiales.


	11. Capítulo 11: Prueba especial

Hola a todos :3

Bueno aquí aprovechando que no tengo sueño xD (que raro…) y aprovecho a actualizar :P

XD bueno como siempre otro cap donde es para que ustedes descubran que pasara, muajaja xD

 **Shantal peres 568:** pues aun no revelare quein lastimo a Giotto y si igual a tsuna le toco sufrir, ya vez que Nana e Iemitsu fueron malos con el y a toda costa deseaban tener un omega, y siii ya se acerca la prueba de Reborn y Alaude :D el mundo ardera.

 **Viviana42:** XD ya nos acercamos a eso, bueno con el entrenamiento de Reborn obvio que cualquiera se vuelve duro, y no es que sea grosero es que expreso su molestia pero lo hizo sin saber el pasado y justificaciones de dichas acciones, sobre esa… aun no la revelare. XD es familia Reborn obvio que el amor esta en el ambiente jajaja. Y si ya uno debe tener sus ideales claros xD asi que pobre de tsuna donde no le deje una nieta a Giotto jajaja.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** Sep igual ya era hora de centrarse un poco en el pasado de ambas familias para conocerlas mas a fondo, y recuerda que Nana e Imetsu querían tener una buena mercancía para vender al mejor precio por eso le enseñaron a tsuna desde pequeño a ingerirlas :/ por eso se le quedo como un habito que poco a poco Reborn quito con entrenamientos. Sobre la esposa de Fon, aun no lo revelare jojo será intriga por ahora. Bueno ya que Kyoya esta seguro sobre su pareja es normal afirmar que le puede dar una nieta a su madre ¬w¬ aunque a "papi" no le agrado del todo esa idea jajajaja xD y ya se acercan las pruebas de Reborn y Alaude muajaja XD

 **Shiho Akemi:** Pues no será tan fácil la de Alaude, xD ya sabes es papa sobreprotector protegiéndola castidad de su lindo omega jajaja y lo mismo va para Reborn, ninguno dara su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

Bueno sin más, ahora si a dormir un rato xD jajaja

Disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Prueba especial.

Era principio de semana, nuevamente se iniciaba otro día más de clase y por obviedad un nuevo día para estar con su amado pelinegro. De cierta forma agradecía estar vivo y solo con heridas menores después del entrenamiento intenso que le obligo a realizar su tío, aunque igual ahora que había alguien en su vida no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Se suponía ese día debía ser como todos pero noto que Kyoya se encontraba de mal humor pero no sabía la razón ya que al casi llegar tarde por culpa de Hiroki, el cual le había escondido sus libros en el techo, no logro hablar con él a la entrada.

A la hora del descanso, Tsuna busco hablar en privado con Kyoya en la sala del comité disciplinario y para su buena suerte parecía que el pelinegro pensaba lo mismo.

Al entrar ambos estaban en silencio sentados en el escritorio del lugar quedándose uno en cada lado del mueble.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Kyoya? – se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna.

\- Me puedes decir, ¿qué significa esto? – le reclamo Kyoya mostrándole una revista, la cual ya era demasiado conocida para el castaño.

\- Am… bueno…

\- ¿Porque te dejaste vestir de esa manera? – le regaño, era verdad que en un principio pensó que la culpa de ese atuendo fue de su madre, pero ella le explico lo que paso… por lo que ahora quería saber por qué el castaño no se negó en un principio.

\- Bueno… la verdad admito mi culpa – contesto de forma seria Tsuna – cuando pidieron mi ayuda fui muy ingenuo al no pensar en esa posibilidad por lo que acepte sin saber cómo ayudaría – admitió el chico.

Kyoya simplemente lo miro de forma seria, para después dejar escapar un suspiro… por el tiempo que llevaba ya con el castaño conocía cuando le trataba de mentir y podía notar que esa no era esa ocasión.

\- Pero… - continuo hablando el castaño ahora tomándolo de la mano – tal y como le dije a mis tíos, te prometo que eso nunca volverá a ocurrir – dijo de forma seria mirándole a los ojos, para luego sonreírle.

\- Hmm… más te vale – le amenazo – o si no te morderé hasta la muerte – le dijo de forma divertida.

Después de eso ambos almorzaron de forma tranquila, obviamente evitando hablar cada quien de su fin de semana, por obvias razones…

Mientras en otro lugar, más específicamente en una cafetería muy popular podíamos encontrar a una pareja charlando, algo que para todo aquel que pasara parecía algo normal pero en realidad no lo era.

Por un lado se encontraba una hermosa rubia sentada con una pierna cruzada, la cual estaba usando una blusa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco azul marino encima y una falda recta igual de color azul marino que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla con unos tacones negros de tiras; mientras que su acompañante era un pelinegro de patillas rizadas, el cual llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa naranja, corbata y zapatos negros y en un lado de la mesa reposaba su sombrero negro, el cual tenía una cinta naranja.

\- Fue algo inesperada su invitación, Reborn-san – hablo la rubia mientras miraba de forma seria al pelinegro.

\- Puedes omitir el "san", ambos somos extranjeros y esa regla no aplica con nosotros, no crees Giotto – le contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su expreso.

\- Eso significa que el tema a tratar es algo serio – opino con algo de burla la rubia, mientras jugaba con su tenedor haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

\- Bueno el tema siempre es serio cuando se trata de la felicidad de un hijo, ¿no crees?

\- Cierto – dijo sonriéndole – entonces… ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Si te cite para hablar en persona es porque de antemano te advirtió que secuestrare un par de días a tu hijo para que lo ponga aprueba – dijo directamente el pelinegro.

\- Y… ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejare secuestrar a mi hijo sin oponerme? – le contesto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Bueno creo que ustedes también desean poner a prueba a mi Tsunayoshi, ¿o me equivoco? – opino Reborn.

\- Bueno, yo aun ando pensando en mi prueba – hablo con sinceridad Giotto, la cual sonrió al notar la duda en la mirada de su acompañante- descuida la prueba física se la dejare a mi esposo – le contesto a su pregunta silenciosa – ya que como madre deseo cerciorarme de que su amor sea puro y sincero es su amor.

\- Hmm… creo que me estoy haciendo una idea… - hablo pensativo Reborn.

\- Retomando tu oferta, si lo pones de esa forma… mi Alaude quiere poner a prueba a tu hijo, supongo que por la misma razón que tú.

\- Entonces te propongo un trato – dijo sonriendo de forma triunfante.

\- Escucho.

\- Intercambiemos de hijos, así podemos ponerles a prueba sin que interfieran con la prueba del otro.

\- Me parece bien, pero nada de forzarlo ya que él tiene su carácter – le advirtió Giotto.

\- Hecho, entonces ¿te parece este fin de semana?

\- Me parece perfecto, solo te aviso que lo más seguro es que Alaude se lleve a Tsu-chan fuera del país esos días – le comento de forma divertida.

\- Por mí no hay problema, solo regrésenmelo en una pieza – advirtió – entonces yo igual poder jugar… perdón poner mi prueba de forma tranquila sin que mi dame hijo interfiera – opino divertido.

\- Bueno y respecto lo otro – hablo de forma seria Giotto.

\- Aquí tienes – le dijo, mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillo, donde al abrirlo la mujer sonrió.

\- Ten aquí está mi parte del trato – le contesto divertida entregándole un sobre color café.

\- Eh… sí que sabes capturar muy bien el momento, te felicito Giotto – opino divertido Reborn mientras miraba las fotos de la visita de Tsuna a la casa de Kyoya y su vista se posaba en una donde se veía a ambos adolescentes besarse en el sofá.

\- Tu no te quedas atrás Reborn – le contesto Giotto mirando las fotos que el pelinegro les había sacado en la escuela, mirando con detenimiento una donde se veía a Tsuna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kyoya.

\- Bueno, entonces te avisare cuando haga mí jugada – comento mientras terminaba de beber su café.

\- Me parece bien – le contesto Giotto mientras se terminaba su trozo de pastel.

Después de eso ambos pagaron su cuenta y se retiraron del lugar, cada quien por su lado.

De regreso en la escuela, las clases continuaban de forma normal… o eso hubiera sido de no ser porque a pesar de haber ya aclaro todo con Kyoya, algo mantenía inquieto al castaño ya que presentía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, por lo que se mantenía alerta a todo lo que le rodeaba.

A la hora de la salida, pensó en compensarle lo de las fotos a Kyoya invitándolo a algún lugar, por lo que rápidamente busco alcanzarlo para invitarle pero al llegar a donde sentía que estaba su pareja presencio algo que simplemente lo hizo enfurecer…

Cuando terminaron de almorzar ambos, las clases estaban transcurriendo de forma tranquila pero entonces empezó a sentirse extraño, en eso se percató de que empezaba a sentir un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo. En eso Kyoya recordó que día era y se maldijo por su descuido, su celo estaba a punto de comenzar… al menos agradecía el entrenamiento que su madre le dio para soportar y buscar controlar su celo para llegar a un lugar seguro. Al sonar el timbre, salió rápidamente rumbo al comité disciplinario ya que ahí siempre guardaba pastillas para controlar su celo en lo que llegaba a su casa, pero lamentablemente en su camino se topó con los herbívoros fastidiosos de siempre…

Mochida y sus amigos habían decidido que ese sería el día donde derrotaría a su eterno rival: Hibari Kyoya, para poder así reclamar su título como el macho alfa de toda la escuela, por ello reunión todo su valor lo fue a buscar, noto que se dirigía a su escondite favorito por lo que busco enfrentarle… obviamente de lo pensado a la realidad existía una gran diferencia ya que el pelinegro rápidamente les derroto como siempre mientras se abría paso hacia su objetivo, pero Mochida se negaba a perder una vez más así que si no podía vencerle a puño limpio utilizaría otros métodos…

Kyoya ya estaba por abrir la puerta del comité pero en eso sintió un movimiento detrás suyo y enseguida una punzada de dolor en su espalda, al percatarse de ello noto que ese herbívoro le había clavado un cuchillo… eso era malo, esa herida dolía y le impedía concentrarse en suprimir su aroma…

Lamentablemente para Mochida, este no pudo saborear su victoria al notar que su rival empezaba a jadear mientras se recostaba contra la puerta y empezaba a resbalarse quedando sentado en el suelo, ya que de repente una increíble sed de sangre inundo el ambiente, eso lo asusto…

De un momento a otro noto como sus amigos eran estrellados contra la pared cercana a su posición, al girar pudo notar al supuesto omega Vongola enfrente suyo muy enojado… ahí noto que este no era lo que aparentaba, si no que igual era un alfa, lo podía sentir en su escencia por lo que por miedo empezó a retroceder unos pasos…

\- Tú sigues… - hablo el castaño con una voz cargada de odio, lamentablemente para Mochida no logro actuar a tiempo cuando sintió un puñetazo limpio en su cara, pero no deteniéndose ahí Tsuna lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo estrello con toda su fuerza contra la pared cercana, rompiendo está en el proceso mientras que de la cabeza de su rival empezaba a brotar sangre…

Tsuna iba a continuar esa masacre bien justificada porque en ese momento solo quería matar a ese por haber tocado a su pareja y ya estaba listo para darle otro golpe cuando un aroma fuerte inundo el lugar, ante eso miro a ver rápidamente a Kyoya notando dos cosas importantes: su herida era profunda y por el aroma que desprendía estaba entrando en celo…

Rápidamente soltó al inconsciente Mochida lanzándole lejos mientras corría hacia Kyoya… en es momento agradecía todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos de su tío… porque por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la cordura… ya que al acercarse al pelinegro, este le beso mientras empezaba a jadear y restregar su cuerpo con el suyo… por un momento estuvo a punto de olvidar todo y tomarlo ahí mismo, pero reacciono cuando al tomarlo de los hombros una de sus manos se llenó de sangre, asustándolo… busco rápidamente el cuchillo con el que habían lastimado a su pareja y se lo clavo a sí mismo en su mano izquierda… de esta forma minimizando su deseo natural por poseer a su omega, para cargarlo en brazos y meterlo al comité disciplinario, donde rápidamente busco darle un somnífero.

Cuando el medicamento hizo efecto, lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo rápidamente al hospital más cercano para que le curaran y al mismo tiempo llamaba a Kusakabe, para que él se hiciera cargo de todo y avisara de la ubicación de ambos.

30 minutos después llego una limosina lujosa al hospital, donde una pareja de rubios bajo rápidamente para ingresar al hospital, en la recepción se les informo el número de la habitación donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes.

Al llegar a la habitación 18, notaron que el hermano del rubio estaba igual por entrar a la habitación.

\- Fon – le llamo Giotto.

\- Llegaron – les saludo.

\- ¿Qué paso? - exigió Alaude.

\- Un alumno agredió a Kyoya clavándole un cuchillo en uno de sus pulmones – hablo de forma seria el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que dices…? – hablo horrorizada la mujer, entrando rápidamente a la habitación para notar que su hijo dormía de forma pacífica en la cama.

\- Lo que Kusakabe me informo, es que le ataco por detrás – siguió hablando Fon mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de su hermano.

\- Pero Kyoya no es así, aunque sea un ataque cobarde nunca le habían herido de esa forma – comento asustada Giotto, mirando a ver a los ojos a su cuñado.

\- Eso es porque se distrajo, ya que hoy comenzó su celo – le respondió de forma seria.

\- Dime ¿quién fue? – le ordeno Alaude, mientras dejaba salir una aura negra a su alrededor y su mirada reflejaba un odio puro.

\- Ya te ganaron hermano – hablo algo divertido Fon, señalando el sofá de la habitación donde estaba dormido un castaño, el cual tenía vendada su mano izquierda.

\- Tsu-chan – hablo sorprendida Giotto.

\- Tsunayoshi protegió a Kyoya y lo trajo al hospital.

\- Pero es peligroso que estén juntos en esta situacion… - empezó a hablar Giotto.

\- No hay peligro, él se suprimió a sí mismo – hablo de forma seria Alaude mientras se acerba al castaño – la herida de su mano indica que fue hecha apropósito para contenerse y poder traer a Kyoya al hospital además pidió que le sedaran – dijo observando que las facciones del chico y el medicamento vacío que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que poseía la habitación.

\- Eso es admirable – comento Giotto sonriendo con ternura mirando a ver primero al castaño y luego a su hijo.

\- Tsunayoshi se encargó de disciplinar a los agresores e igual ya tome las medidas correspondientes – hablo Fon mientras dejaba ver su faceta seria.

\- Hmm…

\- Creo que Tsunayoshi se ha ganado unos puntos – opino divertido Fon.

\- Tal vez, pero primero deberá derrotarme – opino Alaude mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que te platique? – hablo divertida Giotto.

\- Si, dile que acepto – le contesto.

\- Por lo visto me he perdido de algo – comento Fon divertido.

\- Aun estas a tiempo para unirte – le contesto divertida Giotto – bueno iré a llamar a Reborn para que no se preocupe por Tsu-chan – dijo mientras salía de la habitación con su celular en mano.

Al salir de la habitación una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de la mujer… la prueba que esperaba llego sola, definitivamente buscaría hacer trampa para ayudar al castaño a ganarle a su esposo ya que lo noto desde la primera vez que los espió: ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y las acciones de ese día confirmaban todo, el chico definitivamente tenía su aprobación y buscaría ayudarle para que se ganara a su esposo y cuñado.


	12. Capítulo 12: Preparativos

Hola a todos, am… bueno en mi defensa anduve ocupada u-u regrese al horario de mañana y nuevamente me secuestraron para ir a correr al parque por mi hermanita, pero muajajaja esta nueva quincena mi horario es de tarde :D asi que regresamos a las actualizaciones rápidas.

Bueno esta vez lo único que les adelante, es que además de las pruebas tendremos un poco mas de diversión ¬w¬ muajajajaja…

 **Shantal perez 568:** Obvio que Tsuna es el príncipe que debe salvar a su lindo carnívoro w y sobre el mundo arder, muajaja lo calcinaremos dentro de poco para nuestra entera diversión muajajajaja xD

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** u-u si también me dolio lastimar a Kyoya, pero ahora sabemos que nuestro hermoso alfa es alguien digno que sabe actuar en cada situación y obvio eso lo hace ganador de nuestro lindo carnívoro :3, jajaja siii xD Giotto y Reborn se parecerán en muchos aspectos porque ambos tienen el complejo de padres sobre-protectores. Y si apartir de ahora tsuna se comportara como le alfa que es :P

 **Oliwii:** XD para que te desapareces jajaja debes hacerle mas caso a pepe grillo, sip quise darle sun buen pasado a cada quien y explicar un poco porque cada familia es asi, bueno lo de querer matar a los que dañaron a Kyoya es culpa al 100% de los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn xD.

Ahora sin más, disfruten del cap ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Preparativos.

Kyoya permaneció en el hospital por una semana por seguridad, ya que a pesar que la herida no fue tan profunda prefirieron que se quedara ahí hasta que terminara su época de celo por prevención, ya que en su estado su cuerpo era demasiado sensible y cualquier movimiento brusco podría abrir de nuevo la herida, en su tiempo de estadía, este era cuidado por su madre.

Aunque Tsuna tenía muchas ganas de ir a verle al hospital, prefirió no hacerlo por respeto a su pareja ya que dudaba un poco de el mismo en poder controlarse en presencia del pelinegro y sucumbir a sus instintos, por ello se limitaba a enviarle mensajes de texto cada que podía.

Cuando el castaño asistió a clases un día después del incidente, noto que ahora sus compañeros de clase lo trataban y miraban de forma diferente: los alfas ya no se burlaban de él… al contrario se hacían a un lado y temían represarías por las burlas pasadas, mientras que los omegas y betas del salón ahora deseaban pasar tiempo con él, cuando antes simplemente le ignoraban. La verdad eso poco le importaba a Tsuna, el cual lo ignoraba y seguía con su vida normal en clases, donde la mayoría del tiempo libre estaba ayudando a Kusakabe con los pendientes del comité para que Kyoya no tuviera trabajo acumulado cuando regresara.

La verdad es que Tsuna ayudaba en el papeleo del comité por un motivo oculto… cuando regreso a la escuela lo primero que deseaba era terminar de torturar… perdón… no bueno a quien engañamos deseaba terminar de enseñarle el infierno a ese trio por haber tocado a su hermoso omega y haberle arruinado sus planes… porque si, el castaño estaba deseando poder pasar el celo de Kyoya a su lado y así poder conocer una nueva faceta de él… pero no… gracias a esos 3 imbéciles tenía que pasarlo lejos de él… así que un día que Kusakabe lo dejo a solas, logro tomar la llave de la dirección para poder revisar los expedientes de esos, ya que descubrió con tristeza que Fon los había expulsado pero aún conservaba sus datos, por lo que sonrió de forma sádica cuando los obtuvo…

Esos días hasta Reborn se sorprendió del comportamiento de su sobrino ya que lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que el chico estaba molesto y frustrado y no lo ocultaba ya que su mirada que generalmente era amable ahora se era algo fría e igual noto para su sorpresa que este realizaba su papeleo de la empresa sin quejarse y hasta terminaba rápido… obviamente algo no cuadraba por lo que una tarde lo siguió y noto para su orgullo lo que ocurría: su Tsunayoshi estaba torturando a uno de los alfas que habían agredido a Kyoya, donde se podía escuchar le eco de los gritos y lamentos de la pobre víctima.

\- Y yo soy el sádico – se burló Reborn apareciendo detrás del castaño, el cual solo le miro a ver con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- Aprendí del mejor, no lo crees papá – le contesto divertido el castaño mientras lanzaba a su víctima contra la pared, el cual después del impacto perdió la conciencia.

\- Puede ser, pero déjame te enseño una mejor forma de tortura e igual te mostrare como ocultar el cuerpo – opino divertido mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al castaño.

\- Me gusta esa idea – opino Tsuna mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica y seguía a paso lento a su tío, el cual llevaba a rastras el cuerpo de Mochida a un almacén cercano mientras Reborn le explicaba otras formas de tortura a su hijo-sobrino.

\- Ahora pasemos a la práctica usando este maniquí – finalizo de explicar Reborn mientras aventaba el cuerpo al suelo y proseguía a sacar su pistola favorita…

Mientras en una habitación de hospital estaba cierto pelinegro frustrado por estar encerrado debido a que… aunque no quería reconocerlo del todo, él también tenía deseos de pasar sus días de celo con el castaño… igual tenía un vago recuerdo de algo que paso antes que perdiera la conciencia… donde el besaba al castaño y se le insinuaba… ante ese recuerdo se sonrojo y se regañó mentalmente debían ser delirios suyos por culpa de su estado, ya que eso no podía ser posible… e igual, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba como termino en el hospital o que le paso a ese trio de herbívoros a los cuales juraba que disciplinaria apenas le dieran de alta.

\- Ya regrese – comento su madre mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja – ten cariño – le hablo mientras se acercaba para darle un poco de fruta cortada para que comiera.

\- Hmm… - le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en la habitación, maldecía esos días… su cuerpo se hacía más sensible y eso causaba que la herida aun le doliera un poco, dolor que noto enseguida su madre.

\- Cuidado, a ver deja te ayudo – le hablo con calma mientras se sentaba a su lado y buscaba alimentarlo.

\- … - Kyoya solo la miro de reojo, pero al notar que su madre estaba calmada y ligeramente seria decidió aceptar sus acciones y dejar que lo alimentara.

\- Ahora te toca tu medicina – le indico de forma tranquila, mientras tomaba las pastillas y un vaso con agua para dárselos – y nada de quejas señorito, sabes que son necesarias – le reprendió al notar que miraba las pastillas con molestia.

Kyoya de mala gana se tomó su medicamento, a decir verdad esos días le agradaba demasiado la compañía de su madre, ya que ahí se notaba su faceta "normal" de ella. En eso se permitió una actitud herbívora: colocar su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello de forma lenta haciendo que este se relajara y empezara a adormecerse. En eso recordaba cómo conoció esa faceta normal de su madre…

Después de su debut tuvo miedo de que sus padres ahora le prohibieran pelear u obligarle a que dejara de hacer sus entrenamientos físicos… ya que todas esas actividades las hacia un alfa no un omega, pero se sorprendió de ver que nada cambio: su padre igual le seguía entrenando solo que ahora el entrenamiento se enfocó en su propia resistencia hacia la voz de mando e igual reforzar su nivel de pelea, su madre empezó a darle lecciones para poder controlar su aroma cuando llegara su celo e igual le dio diversas lecciones sobre cuidados, medicamentos y otras cosas que debía tomar en cuenta en todo momento, pero realmente esas cosas no le interesaban a Kyoya ya que este aún se negaba a aceptar su naturaleza y como era normal en él, busco convencer a su madre que mejor le enseñara a pelear en vez de esas "tonterías", como él las llamaba… para su sorpresa ella cumplió su capricho, claro que después noto que lo hizo apropósito…

Ese día Kyoya realizaba sus acostumbradas rondas por la ciudad disciplinando herbívoros, pero entonces de la nada se sintió algo mareado y repentinamente una ola de calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo… lo notaba… era como la vez pasada, estaba entrando en celo… eso era malo, estaba fuera de casa y noto que ya estaba liberando su aroma y estaba empezando a atraer a algunos alfas que estaban a su alrededor… se maldijo en ese momento por más que intentaba no podía controlar su aroma, busco alejarse y llegar rápido a casa pero su cuerpo empezaba a demandar caricias y eso impedía que pudiera moverse, le empezó a invadir el miedo porque su cuerpo no le respondía y un alfa estaba muy cerca suyo mientras el empezaba a perder su conciencia, en eso alguien lo tomo por la espalda y le obligo a ingerir algo… de pronto de poco en poco empezó a recuperar su conciencia notando para su sorpresa que estaba en los brazos de su madre y todos los alfas que había atraído estaban en el suelo.

\- Ahora espero que le des importancia a lo que te enseño – le hablo de forma seria mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia su automóvil, el cual estaba abierto y con el motor prendido.

\- … - ante esas palabras Kyoya solo le dio un si silencioso mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Cuando llegaron a casa, Giotto lo dejo en su habitación mientras comenzaba… por segunda vez a explicarle sobre lo que había ignorado antes, solo que ahora si le prestaba atención. Esa vez le agrado notar que su madre tenía una faceta seria y madura, por lo que buscando calor siempre se pegaba a ella para que le mimara, a veces culpaba a su estado por hacer esas cosas herbívoras pero tampoco es que le molestara mucho y a veces deseaba que su madre se comportara así siempre.

Regresando al presente, se escuchó el suave golpe a la puerta de la habitación y con un pase, Alaude entro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ya que le gustaba la imagen que presenciaba: su hijo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de su madre.

\- Regresaste temprano – opino Giotto en voz baja.

\- No había muchos pendientes – hablo Alaude mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa.

\- Mentiroso – le contesto con burla la rubia – abandonaste el trabajo porque estabas preocupado.

\- El trabajo puede esperar – empezó a hablar mientras acercaba su rostro al de su esposa – pero ustedes no – dijo mientras unía sus labios con los de ella, dando un beso simple – ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Ya está mejor, ya cicatrizo su herida pero aún le duele porque su cuerpo sigue sensible – hablo con calma mientras seguía pasando su mano entre los cabellos de su hijo.

\- Ese mocoso me gano – hablo dejando escapar un suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa y cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya se encargó de esos herbívoros – opino con burla mientras sonreía – será divertido cuando me lo lleve a ese lugar para nuestra batalla.

\- ¿Quieres que inicie con los preparativos?

\- Si, avísale que iremos con el candidato para su nieto.

\- Claro – dijo mientras reía bajito – papá estará encantado por la noticia – en eso Giotto recordó algo – oye y ¿es verdad lo que me contaste?

\- Hmm…

\- Mejor le avisare a Reborn sobre eso, al final esa situación nos afecta a nosotros igual – hablo de forma seria la rubia, mientras miraba a ver el paisaje de la ciudad con algo de preocupación.

Después de eso, la semana paso rápidamente y llego el día donde a Kyoya le dieron de alta mientras que cierto castaño se encontraba alegre esperándolo a las afueras del hospital, el cual al notar que su pelinegro salía este corrió a abrazarle olvidándose de que al omega no le gustaban las muestras de cariño en público, pero esta vez a Kyoya no le molesto eso ya que igual había extrañado al castaño, pero ese ambiente fue roto cuando ambos notaron un flash, por lo que la mirar a la dirección de dónde provenía la luz notaron a una rubia que les miraba divertida con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

\- Jeje, por mí no se detengan – opino divertida.

\- Giotto-san… - hablo apenado el castaño mientras se sonroja y Kyoya solo la miraba a ver con algo de enojo.

\- Ups, creo que les interrumpí – dijo de forma traviesa – bueno bueno ya les dejo, pero Tsunayoshi lo quiero de regreso antes del atardecer me entendiste – hablo de forma ligeramente seria mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento – recuerda que recién está saliendo del hospital.

\- Giotto-san asusta un poco… - hablo de forma nerviosa al ver que la mujer se alejaba a toda velocidad en un automóvil deportivo.

\- Eso ya es normal para mí – opino Kyoya restándole importancia.

\- Creo que ella y mi tío se llevarían bien – opino de forma nerviosa – am bueno, que tal si aprovechamos el tiempo que nos dieron para dar un paseo – le comento de forma picara.

\- Solo dar un paseo, herbívoro – le amenazo.

\- Claro – contesto de forma nerviosa notando que el pelinegro ya tenía sus tonfas en mano.

\- Juju pobre Tsu-chan, Kyoya arruino sus planes – comento divertida Giotto escondida detrás de un árbol mientras les grababa – bueno será mejor que los deje solos un rato, se lo ganaron – opino mientras regresaba a su automóvil y sacaba su celular para llamar a alguien – hola, si necesito verte, si es sobre lo que te comente – dijo de forma seria – si llego ahí en 5 minutos – finalizo la llamada para arrancar el motor y pisar el acelerador.

En un restaurante, en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraban Reborn y Lambo esperando a que llegara la persona que les cito, la cual no tardo de llegar.

\- Perdón si tarde, había lago de tráfico – se disculpó Giotto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

\- No te preocupes, hace poco llegamos – le comento Reborn.

\- Al fin nos conocemos Giotto-san – hablo Lambo.

\- Cierto, mucho gusto Lambo – le salido animada la rubia.

\- Bueno luego se pondrán a platicar – les regaño Reborn – ahora vamos directo al grano.

\- Cierto, ten – dijo Giotto poniéndose seria mientras le entregaba una carpeta a Reborn.

Era verdad que cuando la rubia le envió ese mensaje no se lo creía, ya que eso no tenía lógica pero se regañó a si mismo por su descuido ya que al investigar por su cuenta descubrió algo que no le agrado, accedió a hablar con ella porque sabía que debía tener más información.

Y no estaba en un error pero conforme leía el informe su ira aumentaba dejando notar su aura asesina la cual intimidaba y asustaba a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y al mismo Lambo.

\- Reborn, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto de forma preocupada ya que sabía que era demasiado raro que se enojara de la nada, pero Reborn no le contesto simplemente le paso la carpeta mientras escondía su mirada detrás de su sombrero.

Ante esa actitud Lambo se asustó un poco, ya que hasta notaba que la rubia estaba muy seria, por lo que miro la carpeta y la empezar a ver lo que contenía e igual su rostro mostro primero miedo y luego ira…

\- Esto no es verdad – dijo algo enojado.

\- Es real – hablo de forma seria la rubia – y al ver su reacciono puedo confirmar que ustedes ignoraban esta situación.

\- No puedo creer que piensen que aún pueden manipularlo – hablo con furia Lambo.

\- Y por lo visto vendrán en unos días – dijo Giotto mientras apoyaba sus codas cobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus manos.

\- Por lo visto ya tienen un plan – hablo Reborn mirándola a ver a los ojos.

\- Exactamente e igual conseguiremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Me gusta cómo suena ese plan – opino Reborn.

\- Aunque suene loco, yo les ayudare – hablo con determinación Lambo.

\- Entonces este será el plan a seguir… - empezó a hablar Giotto de forma seria, mientras que los pelinegros le escuchaban atentamente.

\- Me gusta el plan – opino Lambo cuando finalizo la explicación de la rubia.

\- Me sorprende que quieras participar – hablo divertido Reborn.

\- No permitiré que esos vuelvan a acercarse a mi hijo – hablo de forma seria Lambo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lambo – opino Giotto – obvio que igual cooperaremos porque ahora Tsunayoshi será parte de nuestra familia.

\- Entonces a partir de mañana comenzamos el plan – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

\- Perfecto, yo ya inicie los preparativos que nos corresponden – opino Giotto.

\- Entonces nosotros empezaremos con nuestra parte – dijo Lambo mientas una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Amo cuando te pones así – le dijo de forma juguetona Reborn.

\- Bueno siendo el caso me retiro, para así terminar los preparativos para nuestra fiesta – opino Giotto.

Con ello la reunión término, dando paso a los preparativos de su plan en el cual no solo cada familia juzgaría a la persona que pretendía cortejar a su hijo sino que también podrían darle una lección a cierta pareja que pretendía regresar a la vida de cierto castaño.


	13. Capítulo 13: Una tarde para dos

Hola a todos w/

¬w¬ bueno en mi defensa… hacia siglos que no me daban de descanso un domingo y realmente lo aproveche saliendo y mirando un poco de anime xD pero bueno aquí tenemos la siguiente parte y noooo, aun no llegan los "amadísimos" (sarcasmo, donde?) padres de Tsuna y tampoco es el inicio de las pruebas… :3 solo serán nuestros protagonistas, xD porque ellos igual merecen un cap solo de ellos.

 **Oliwii:** obvio que abra maltrato, tortura y mucho más para ese par de p***, si me gusto conservar eso del manga la relación de reborn y tsuna, porque tampoco a mí me gustaban nana e imetsu como padres demasiado… bueno tu sabes XD y siii hasta Giotto saca su lado malote cuando es el momento correcto ;)

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** si desgraciadamente reaparecerán los padres de Tsuna para joder el día xD pero no nos preocupemos mucho xD padres-tios y suegros apoyaran en la misión de romperles todo muajaja XP y si es hora de modificar un poco a ambos para que se acoplen a su papel en este fic :3 peor claro sin perder su esencia de ellos, gomen! T_T se que son cortos buscare alargarlos más.

 **Shantal Perez 568:** Si… son ellos, por eso regresan para joder el día con su existencia u-u

 **Shiho Akemi:** XD no tengo la menor idea jajaja, no creo que la desaprovechara pero ya llegara el desquite, y nop Tsuna no se ira a Italia y tampoco xD Nono es padre de Iemitsu y Reborn, el padre de Giotto mmm es sorpresa xD jajaja.

 **Vicky Chacin C:** siii la locura y el desastre se acercan pero no te preocupes, prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a tsuna xP

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar con la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;3

* * *

Capítulo 13: Una tarde para dos

Empezaron a caminar de forma lenta sin rumbo fijo ya que en ese momento eso no era importante, solo querían estar juntos, ya que ambos habían extrañado la compañía del contrario. En su andar se toparon con varios herbívoros arruinadores de la paz por lo cual Kyoya amablemente los disciplino bajo la mirada divertida de un castaño.

Tsuna en verdad que lo había extraño y verlo en esos momentos "disciplinando herbívoros" lo hacía feliz, ya que seguía preocupado por la herida que le habían hecho pero podía notar que ya ese problema había sido superado.

Kyoya igual se sentía feliz, ya no estaba encerrado en una habitación y su cuerpo ahora estaba normal, además había encontrado victimas para desquitarse por su tiempo en el hospital, además también le agradaba ver que el castaño no le interrumpía o detenía en sus peleas… si en definitiva una pareja extraña pero les gustaba sentir que se aceptaban.

Después de disciplinar herbívoros, ambos caminaron hasta el parque donde se sentaron bajo un árbol para disfrutar de la brisa fresca que les brindaba ese día e igual para disfrutar la paz ya que no había muchas personas en el lugar y podías escuchar a los pájaros cantar.

\- Te extrañe mucho – le comento Tsuna a Kyoya mientras lo tomaba de la mano, provocando que este se sonrojara levemente y miraba a ver otro lado, provocando que el castaño sonriera mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Yo igual – dijo Kyoya mientras desviaba la mirada, a decir verdad le agradaba esa cercanía y el ambiente a su alrededor era perfecto, tal y como le gustaba: tranquilo y pacífico, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos para poder sentir toda esa tranquilidad. En eso el ruido de un suave aleteo le despertó, al abrir sus ojos noto a un pequeño canario que se acomodaba en la cabellera del castaño, haciéndole sonreír ante eso... era gracioso, Tsunayoshi estaba profundamente dormido y el ave confundía su cabello con su nido y a su vista parecían dos herbívoros tiernos, si se lo ponía a pensar parecía algo irreal lo que estaba viviendo, era cierto que en algún momento en su infancia se había planteado seriamente lo de buscar pareja… pero conforme pasaban los años, notaba para su tristeza dos cosas… odiaba esa situación… siempre en sus peleabas buscaba a alguien digno con quien estar e igual lo sabía… nadie le querría por ser una persona violenta, ya que siempre todos le decían eso a sus espaldas… por ello se había rendido ante esa idea pero entonces… ¿qué fue lo que paso…? Ah… era verdad, esa vez algo en él se lo decía desde que vio esos ojos color atardecer: él era el indicado, era verdad que a simple vista parecía un herbívoro que confundías con omega… prueba de ello eran esas ridículas fotografías donde salía vestido de chica… pero cuando se enojaba se transformaba en un carnívoro, alguien digno con quien tener una batalla y tal vez algo más… Al notar a donde lo llevaba su mente se regañó mentalmente… malditos genes raros de su madre… porque debía pensar en eso, en eso sintió un ligero movimiento notando que el castaño se movía un poco para acomodarse mejor, en eso recordó que lo que su madre hacía en esos casos donde su padre se dormirá de esa forma, por lo que busco mover sus brazos con cuidado para colocar con cuidado la cabeza del castaño en su regazo para que durmiera mejor.

Sonaba y se veía ridícula esa acción, pero tampoco le incomodaba… esa sensación era algo nueva para él y de cierta forma le hacía feliz poder experimentarla.

En eso noto que ya estaba empezando a atardecer, por lo que busco mover ligeramente al castaño.

\- No… no más por favor… - hablo entre sueños el castaño.

\- … - por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le hicieron enojar a Kyoya… ¿que estaba soñando en ese momento? – herbívoro… - le llamo mientras le seguía moviendo.

\- Deja descansar Hiroki…

\- … - ahora si estaba muy molesto… por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó de pie haciendo que el castaño besara el suelo mientras que el canario se despertaba para volar a la rama más cercana.

\- ¿Are… que paso? – pregunto de forma desorientada Tsuna, mientras miraba a todos lados y se frotaba su rostro, en eso noto que Kyoya se estaba alejando de el – hey, espérame… - le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y se ponía a correr para alcanzarle, pero en eso noto que el igual el pelinegro se ponía a correr. No lo entendía… ¿qué había pasado?, ya que ahora todo indicaba que deseaba alejarse de él.

Empezó a correr con más fuerza pero igual notaba que el omega también era veloz, pero no se daría por vencido ya que lo sentía… debía alcanzarlo o lo perdería…

Kyoya se sentía confundido… ¿porque estaba molesto y ahora escapaba del castaño…? eran preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y no le gustaban ya que le hacían sentirse como un herbívoro… ¿qué le estaba pasando?, con solo escuchar le nombre del primo del castaño simplemente se enfadó, en su distracción tropezó con el tronco de un árbol que había en el suelo, pero nunca llego a caer al suelo ya que ahora estaba en los brazos del castaño… Tsunayoshi tenía la respiración agitada y se podía notar la preocupación en su mirada… ¿qué le pasaba?, en ese momento de verdad deseaba estar solo, por lo que con sus manos busco separase del castaño, pero este lo sujeto con más fuerza para frenar toda oportunidad de escape.

\- Kyoya ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó directamente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

\- … - no sabía que contestarle, en primera que le contestaría: me enoje porque mencionaste a tu primo en sueños… no, eso sonaba 100% estúpido y muy herbívoro… lo sabía: el familiar del castaño era un niño pequeño pero aun así, sabía que el castaño siempre estaba a su lado para protegerle e igual pasaba con él sus días de celo… en eso recordó lo ocurrido… Tsunayoshi nunca le visito en el hospital… no estuvo a su lado… - déjame… - le contesto de forma seria sin mirarle.

\- No te dejare hasta que me digas que paso, ¿porque corriste? – dijo algo preocupado Tsuna, lo sentía… algo estaba mal, ese cambio de carácter no era normal y eso le angustiaba… ¿acaso había pasado algo mientras él dormía…?

\- Te dije que me soltaras herbívoro – le amenazo mientras buscaba hacer que le soltara cuando de un momento a otro sintió los labios del castaño presionando contra los suyos mientras este le sujetaba con fuerza, otra vez… volvía a sentir ese extraño calor que le agradaba pero en eso recordaba lo sucedido y sin pensarlo lo mordió, consiguiendo que este se separara de él y le mirara a ver asustado.

\- … - no tenía lógica para Tsuna… ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿porque…? acaso le estaba rechazando… en eso de nuevo volvió a recordar las palabras que sus padres le dijeron ese día que se fue de casa a vivir con su abuelo: "tal vez seas un alfa pero nadie te querrá porque eres un inútil…", al recordar esas palabras simplemente oculto su mirada tras su fleco mientras que con su puño se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

Al notar lo que había hecho se empezó a sentir mal… lo había lastimado y por su actitud ahora él parecía molesto…

\- Herbívoro… yo… - empezó a hablar Kyoya, no sabía que decir… su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos y sentimientos, los cuales no le dejaban hablar con claridad.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte – le interrumpió Tsuna – no te preocupes, entiendo la indirecta… - hablo de forma triste sin mirarle a ver mientras se daba vuelta – discúlpame con Giotto-san por no acompañarte hasta tu casa, pero ahora quiero estar solo – dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse del lugar.

\- … - ahora Kyoya estaba asustado, no… eso no era lo que quería… intentaba hablar para detenerle pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido… estaba mirando cómo se alejaba, quería detenerle pero su cuerpo no se movía, lo sabía debía hacer algo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se enojó… esto era estúpido, él era y es un carnívoro, por lo cual no dejaría que sus sentimientos le dominaran y mucho menos aceptaría lo que estaba pasando… no dejaría escapar al castaño porque era suyo y de nadie más, por ello reunió toda su concentración y empezó a correr para detenerle.

Logro alcanzarle, en eso se asustó, el alfa no le miraba a ver pero podía notar que este estaba llorando, porque algunas lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos en ese momento y su mirada se notaba vacía.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunto mirando a ver al suelo… se sentía mal y deseaba estar solo.

\- … - Kyoya trago un poco de saliva mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para hablarle, pero en su mente solo rondaba una… - perdón…

\- No tienes que disculparte, entendí la indirecta no te preocu…

\- No es eso – le interrumpió enojado – yo… perdón… es que… - ¿porque rayos era difícil hablar en ese momento? – yo… perdón por la mordida es que… - maldición estaba divagando, algo que odiaba pero no podía evitarlo, esa mezcla de emociones era algo nuevo para él y lo confundía.

\- … - Tsuna al notar la extraña actitud del pelinegro levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendiendo de ver que el pelinegro estaba empezando a llorar…

\- Perdón es que… ash odio esto… y es tu culpa – le dijo mientras sujetaba la camiseta del contrario con fuerza y la arrugaba – odio sentirme de esta manera, así que no puedes irte sin asumir tu responsabilidad – le grito enojado.

\- … - Tsuna solo seguía mirándolo sorprendido, no entendía muy bien que pasaba pero de alguna forma algo dentro suyo empezó a llenarse de felicidad.

\- Es que tu… - dijo Kyoya mientras escondida su rostro en el pecho contrario – es tu culpa por dejarme solo y que luego le menciones en sueños –declaro mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus puños.

\- … - Tsuna seguía sin entender, pero de lo que mencionaba algo le sonó familiar… era verdad igual su tío Lambo una vez le dijo que hablaba entre sueños, pero que tenía que ver eso con… espera… tal vez… - Kyoya, yo…

\- Te odio… jamás me había sentido así… pero como lo mencionaste me enoje porque con él sí pasas su celo y a mí nunca me visitaste – dijo de forma triste mientras las lágrimas le seguían ganando… rayos… lo había dicho, en verdad odiaba esos genes raros que le heredo su madre… se sentía fatal y peor se lo había dicho… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba esperar la reacción del castaño, aunque igual una parte de él tenía miedo a que lo hubiera arruinado todo y este aun así se alejara.

\- … - ahora si creía entender todo o al menos tener una ligera idea de lo que paso, por lo que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, con cuidado busco envolver a su omega en un abrazo con un brazo y con el otro tomar la barbilla de este para que le mirara a los ojos – Tu perdóname a mí – le dijo de forma sincera – ese día debía cuidarte más y prestarte más atención porque había notado que estabas extraño y no le di la importancia adecuada – se disculpó mientras que con cuidado buscaba limpiar las lágrimas que caían de esos ojos azules – no te visite porque sentía que no era el momento adecuado – hablo de forma calmada mientras juntaba su frente con la de su pareja.

\- ¿Porque…?

\- Porque dudaba contenerme y tú estabas lastimado.

\- Pero eso no imp…

\- A mi si me importaba, porque deseo que sea especial el día que te reclame como mío – le dijo sonriéndole con ternura al notar que sus palabras hacían sonrojar al pelinegro, con ello termino de acortar la distancia que les separaba y capturaba los labios contrarios, era verdad que dolía un poco la herida pero en ello noto que Kyoya empezó a lamer la herida, por lo que sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del omega para pegarlo más a su cuerpo mientras volvían a besarse y esta vez profundizando el beso.

Fue un beso largo y al mismo tiempo muy especial: ambos habían descubierto nuevos sentimientos que solo el contrario les provocaba y al mismo tiempo esos sentimientos los demostraban en ese beso, el cual después de un momento fue profundizado ya que el pelinegro abrió su boca invitando al contrario a pasar y claro esa invitación fue aceptada. Ambos estaban disfrutando todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones que se provocaban mientras exploraban la boca contraria y sus lenguas se tocaban y rozaban a ratos, lamentablemente ese ambiente fue cortado cuando el aire se hizo necesario en los pulmones, por lo que ambos se separaron ligeramente mientras jadeaban buscaban normalizar su respiración.

\- Te amo – le dijo con voz ronca el castaño.

\- … yo igual… - hablo Kyoya sonrojándose – te amo… - dijo de forma tímida y en voz baja, ya que se sentía ridículo pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

El atardecer ya estaba llegando a su fin y se podía ver parte del cielo oscurecido con algunas estrellas empezando a aparecer, ambos permanecieron juntos en ese abrazo disfrutando del tacto, calor y aroma que les brindaba el cuerpo contrario… si eran una pareja diferente pero eso les hacia especial ya que se complementaban y ahora podían estar seguro de que las palabras contrarias eran sinceras.

\- Bueno, mejor regresemos – comento con calma Tsuna mientras notaba que ya era de noche.

\- Hmm… - dijo Kyoya mientras que con lentitud se separaba del castaño, pero este lo tomo de la mano para que empezaran a caminar con lentitud hacia su casa.

De nuevo el ambiente era perfecto: el cielo estaba en diversas tonalidades de azul oscuro y lleno de estrellas e igual la luna brillaba y habían pocas nubes. Era verdad… tal vez le regañarían por llegar tarde, pero eso era lo de menos ya que ambos estaban felices de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde ya que solo le dio más fuerza a la decisión y sentimientos de ambos: en definitiva ninguna dejaría que el otro se escapara de su lado.


	14. Capítulo 14: Empieza el plan

Hola a todos :D

T_T ya se, ya se… mátenme… tarde en subir: en mi defensa hoy si anduve ocupada en le trabajo e igual me distraje volviendo a ver junjou romántica ¿XD?

Bueno en compensación aquí esta nuestro momento de intercambio de hijos e igual como spoiler entran o se mencionan a 2 nuevos personajes :D, pero es todo lo que diré muajaja ¬w¬

Neko Kitsune XP: ya se, el cielo es un miron de primera y no invita T_T, más que una pelea era para buscar un acercamiento más con ellos para meter más sus emociones en este juego e igual tomando en cuenta la personalidad original y reservada de hibari busque ese choque mental entre lo normal y las cosas nuevas que siente ya que es de notar que nunca le gustó mucho su destino de uke e igual lo mismo con Tsuna ya que reflejo las inseguridades que le crearon Nana y el p*** de Iemitsu, ;) bueno y en defensa este cap es largo para que disfrutes un poco más.

ShantalPerez568: Exacto, el cap anterior fue el relax porque ahora llega lo bueno y mas con el regreso de Iemitsu y Nana.

Shiho Akemi: si un poco de celos de Kyo-chan nos encantó y le hacía falta :/3

Satorichiva: creo que hasta en nuestra vida normal buscamos a alguien que nos entienda y complemente… T_T algo difícil… y casi imposible… xD bueno aquí leerás parte del plan, aunque todo será revelado en el próximo cap aquí es como la apertura la caos.

Vicky Chacin C P : eso fue una ventaja que no se alejaron el uno el otro y arreglaron sus diferencias para poder fortalecer mas su amor.

Guest: xD no fuiste el unicoq ue pensó en nuestros amados stalkers capturando el momento, pero no, lamento decepcionarte esa fue una tarde privada donde ni Giotto ni Reborn les siguieron para vigilarles y tomarles fotos u.u, lo del sexo tal vez mas adelante ;) te parece en un dia nublado.

Bueno sin más les dejo con el cap ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Empieza el plan.

Esa mañana de lunes por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy inquieto… estaba demasiado calmado el ambiente y eso molestaba mucho a cierto castaño, hasta Hiroki estaba calmado sin molestarle o pedir algo como siempre acostumbraba… Raro… pero igual prefirió ignorar todo eso pensando que eran ideas suyas y mejor se apuraba a cambiarse, ya que hoy iniciaban las vacaciones de verano y tenía libre el día de los deberes de la empresa y para mejorar Kyoya había aceptado a salir en una cita con él, ese día en verdad prometía muchísimo.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo de verse en el parque junto al lago, por lo cual en esos momentos salía de su habitación ya arreglado con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa naranja con tenis blancos.

\- Tío saldré un rato, regreso en la tarde – le informo a Lambo el cual estaba en la sala leyendo una revista.

\- Ve con cuidado Tsuna e igual me saludas a Kyoya – dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto sorprendido.

\- Porque mi hijo es muy obvio – respondió sonriéndole.

\- … - eso de alguna forma preocupo al castaño… si era muy obvio… eso significaría que entonces… naaa… tal vez solo estaba exagerando… si eso debía ser – claro, bueno me voy – dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo.

\- Que te diviertas – le grito – bueno solo espero que no lo lastimen mucho… bueno más de lo que lo tortura Reborn no creo… - dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje de texto.

\- Mami, eso es traición lo dejaste ir con el enemigo – se quejó Hiroki, el cual estaba escondido debajo de la mesa.

\- No es traición, es distracción – le contesto divertido.

\- ¿Distracción? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Así es, en un rato llegara Kyoya-kun para jugar con papá y contigo por unos días – le contesto – ¿te gusta esa idea?

\- Eh… - contesto mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – si, Hiroki-chan quiero jugar unos días con su nuevo hermano – dijo de forma burlona mientras dejaba a la vista una pistola de dardos verde de juguete.

Ante esta reacción el mayor dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que su hijo había heredado esas manías locas de su esposo pero igual a su punto de vista eso lo hacía ver adorable. Pero en eso se puso serio rápidamente recordando que hoy también era el día que llegaban esos…

\- Hiroki, ve a terminar de empacar, recuerda que papá pasara por ti en un rato – le ordeno a su hijo.

\- Pero mami, ¿tú no vendrás con nosotros? – dijo algo triste el pequeño, era verdad que amaba hacer diabluras y travesuras con su padre pero le gustaba igual pasar tiempo en familia y no le gustó mucho el plan cuando le dijeron que saldría de viaje con su padre y el novio de su hermano pero su mamá se quedaría en casa.

\- Yo debo atender un asunto y luego les alcanzare – le dijo tomándolo de la mano para ir a la habitación del pequeño a guardar todo lo que necesitaría.

"Prefiero que estés lejos… no quiero que ellos te vean" – ese era el pensamiento de Lambo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su pequeño mientras recordaba esos días…

Era verdad que se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo cuando su amor platónico le confeso que él también lo amaba… ellos de personalidades tan opuestas y que al mismo tiempo se complementaban, fue su gran felicidad cuando Reborn lo marco como suyo y después que se lo informaran a sus familias. En su lado de la familia su padre estuvo feliz porque él era feliz… pero del lado de Reborn a alguien no le parecía… su hermano mayor, Iemitsu, se opuso a su unión… la razón sencilla… este aún seguía soltero y que Reborn ya tuviera pareja era un peligro para su estabilidad económica porque su padre aun dudaba de si dejarle la presidencia a Reborn o a él.

Existió algunos momentos de tensión y de hecho en algún momento intento lastimarme con la esperanza de dejarme estéril… pero obviamente me defendi de sus ataques e igual se lo conte a Reborn y por ello él decidió que iríamos a vivir con mis padres, abandonamos Italia y pasamos a vivir a Japón… pasaron unos meses y se dio la noticia que Iemitsu estaba por casarse con una omega por arreglo matrimonial, que el mismo hizo… por una parte estaba feliz porque eso significaría que dejaría de molestarme… Paso un año y Reborn y yo nos casamos, una ceremonia sencilla porque así lo pedí, pero lo importante es que fui y soy feliz. En ese tiempo lejos Iemitsu se quedó con la presidencia de la empresa y a dos años de matrimonio logro que su esposa se embarazara, bueno ahí también fui feliz y viajamos a Italia a conocer a nuestro sobrino, cuando lo vi me enamore del pequeño: un lindo castaño de ojos color miel que tenía un aura de inocencia pura… pero esa felicidad se esfumo cuando nos dimos cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sus padres para su futuro… Estuve de acuerdo con Reborn de que pasáramos tiempo en Italia para cuidarle ya que lo notaba: ellos no querían a su hijo y lo miraban como una inversión por ello yo me auto-impuse ser la figura materna para mimarlo y cuidarlo pero luego me regrese a Japón debido a que yo estaba embarazado y Reborn no quería exponernos a algún peligro o si su hermano buscaba lastimarnos.

En eso llego a nuestras vidas nuestro pedacito de felicidad y para mi alegría heredo sus peculiares patillas aunque también mi cabello esponjoso y el color de ojos, era mi angelito perfecto. Esa felicidad solo me duro 3 años… porque el terrible presentimiento que temíamos se cumplió… mi sobrino debuto como alfa arruinando los planes de su padre ya que originalmente buscaba tener un omega para venderlo… lo bueno es que sus planes se arruinaron y Timoteo nos cedió la custodia del menor.

Cuando llego a casa, Reborn se puso duro con él para entrenarlo y lograr que cambiara los malos hábitos que le obligaban a hacer esos dos… fue duro el camino pero ahora mi hijo es un alfa hecho y derecho, y sé que Reborn piensa lo mismo aunque no lo admitirá tan fácilmente. De cierta forma me sentía completo y feliz, pero un nuevo temor creció en mi cuando mi bebe debuto resultando ser un omega… la verdad yo presentía que así seria… pero me aterro la idea de que ese imbécil quisiera hacerle algo a mi hijo, es verdad que Reborn jamás lo permitiría pero aun así no quiero arriesgarme, pero él sigue sorprendiéndome descubrió mi temor y con sus besos desvaneció mis pesares jurándome que nadie tocaría a nuestros hijos y al que osara hacerlo… le volaría la cabeza de un disparo, ese día me hizo feliz aunque fue una respuesta sádica… no me importo porque creo que eso quería escuchar de su parte.

Cuando Giotto-san nos informó de lo que se había enterado… ese miedo regreso, pero ahora con una diferencia… ya no soy el mismo Lambo de hace años, ahora yo igual estoy dispuesto a matar a aquel que intente lastimar a mis hijos.

\- Listo mami, ya puse empaque mis juguetes de tortu… digo los juguetes que quiero compartir con el novio de Tsuna-niii – dijo mientras sonreía de forma inocente.

\- Me parece bien, entonces bajemos las maletas para esperar a papá – le contesto divertido Lambo.

Si en definitiva, se le había pegado lo sádico de su esposo pero le agradecía eso porque con esa arma nada lo detendrá para proteger a su familia.

Por otro lado en la mansión Hibari, cierto pelinegro estaba aun indeciso de que ponerse para salir…

Kyoya se sentía estúpido y muy herbívoro, pero igual si lo pensaba era la primera cita que tendría con el castaño y de alguna forma… por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso por ello, la final decidió ponerse un pantalón negro de mezclilla con camisa de color morado oscuro y tenis blancos.

Mientras abajaba las escaleras noto algo sospechoso… algo no estaba bien… en eso escucho la voz de su madre en la sala, por lo que con cuidado llego al lugar para ver que hacía, donde la encontró hablando por teléfono.

\- G… no seas así, porque me regañas –se quejaba – noo… no estoy escapando de mis deberes… es que lo olvide… jajaja- se rio de forma nerviosa – buaaa no no seas así de cruel, si ya sé que no soy una niña pero no quiero…

Kyoya solo atino a suspirar mientras escuchaba a su madre pelear con su manager, en verdad que a veces su madre se pasaba de irresponsable escapando de sus responsabilidades, varias veces lo uso a el de excusa para ausentarse de algún trabajo que no le gustara… bueno pero prefería mil veces a su madre de esa forma a que se comportara como lo hacía su abuelo… en verdad a veces se preguntaba si su madre no era adoptaba… pero esos eran temas de la vida que no quería indagar…

\- Kyo-chan – dijo alegre Giotto sacándolo de sus pensamientos – bueno G, debo colgar – le informo y acto seguido termino la llamada – que guapo te ves hoy – le comento mientras sonreía y se paraba junto a él.

\- … - Kyoya solo atino a sonrojarte levemente y desviar la mirada.

\- Uhh alguien se arregló para su pareja, que lindo mi bebe ya está creciendo – opino de forma melosa.

\- … - de alguna forma que su madre le dijera lo obvio lo ponía de mal humor.

\- Te cuidas y nada de llegar tarde como la otra vez, entendido señorito – le regaño de forma juguetona.

\- Hmm… - le respondió recordando la vez que ambos llegaron tarde y ahí ambos recibieron un castigo de parte de su madre… - ¿y el carnívoro? – pregunto notando su ausencia, lo cual era raro ya que sus días libres los pasaba en casa leyendo en la sala o mimando a su madre.

\- Fue a ver a tu tío por un asunto de la escuela – le respondió.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Pues nada en particular, solo quieren empezar a ver los planos con el contratista para el mantenimiento anual del edificio.

\- Hmmm – comento mientras se daba vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Alto ahí, no se te olvida algo – le dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cadera.

Kyoya se maldijo un poco mientras se giraba para acercarse a su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me voy, regreso al rato, mami… - dijo con pesadez para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Ve con cuidado amor y me saludas a Tsu-chan– le grito Giotto divertida al notar que las orejas de su hijo estaban coloradas – ah, qué lindo es mi bebe tan tímido jeje – comento divertida mientras tomaba su teléfono y revisaba un mensaje de texto que le llego – bueno es hora de empezar el juego – hablo para sí misma, mientras salía de la casa a paso lento y una limosina negra se estacionaba en la entrada y se abría para que entrara – ya está todo listo – dijo de forma seria mientras entraba al interior del vehículo y se sentaba a un lado de su esposo.

\- Hmm…

\- Bueno vamos a recoger a nuestro hijo temporal – dijo divertida mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su esposo y la limosina se ponía en marcha – ¿y ellos?

\- Ya están listos para distraerlos y separarlos – le contesto Alaude mientras sonreía de lado y sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura.

\- Eso es perfecto – dijo de forma coqueta Giotto mientras se acercaba para besar a su esposo.

Por otro lado se encontraba un castaño corriendo hacia el parque, ya que quería llegar antes que su pareja a su lugar de encuentro, estaba feliz ya estaba por llegar pero en eso noto que en lugar había una mujer de cabello morado corto con blusa de tirantes negro y pantalones de cuero con botas, gorra negra y llevaba un colgante en forma de chupete igual de color morado, la cual estaba parada bajo el árbol donde había quedado con el pelinegro. Al acercarse vio que la chica tenía los ojos color morado y dos tatuajes en forma de triángulo invertido color morado en sus mejillas.

La chica al ver al castaño le sonrió y le saludo desconcertándolo un poco.

\- Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi, ¿no es así? – le pregunto.

\- Ah… si, ¿y usted es?

\- Vaya por lo visto tienes modales, eso es algo bueno – se burló la mujer – por ahora mi nombre no es importante.

\- Claro… pero como es que sabía mi nombre – pregunto ligeramente serio Tsuna.

\- Esa información no te la puedo dar a menos que pagues por ella – le dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Que…?

\- Por eso eres un niño, aun no entiendes el valor de la información y el dinero – dijo para si misma la chica mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

\- Am… claro, bueno si no le importa debo irme…

\- Ah eso me recuerda, lo lamento pero tu cita se canceló – le interrumpió la mujer.

\- ¿De que esta…?

\- Kyoya y tú no podrán salir en su cita, tuvieron un cambio de planes – dijo de forma divertida.

\- Qu… - pero Tsuna no logro preguntar porque repentinamente sintió un piquete en su brazo y enseguida su cuerpo y ojos se sentían pesados haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

\- Lo bueno que acerté en ponerte una dosis fuerte – comento de forma burla – bueno espero sobrevivas y así podremos platicar la próxima vez – opino con burla notando llegaban unos sujetos vestidos de negro a recoger al castaño para llevarlo a una limosina que estaba estacionada a espaldas del parque – Ahora espero que Fon haga su parte – dijo divertida mientras se quitaba la gorra y se colocaba una capucha que le cubría igual sus hombros y parte de su rostro, mientras se alejaba del lugar a paso lento.

Por otra parte ajeno a lo que había ocurrido se encontraba Kyoya el cual estaba caminando rápido hacia el lugar, pero en eso noto que su tío caminaba hacia él, por lo cual cuando ambos quedaron a unos pasos de distancia ambos se detuvieron para observarse.

\- Hola Kyoya, lindo día – le saludo de forma tranquila.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, no estabas con el carnívoro – le pregunto extrañado Kyoya.

\- Ah… ah eso ya terminamos – dijo de forma despreocupada.

\- … - Kyoya no sentía que sus palabras fueran sinceras, algo estaba mal… un momento… sería posible que ella le mintiera, ¿pero con qué fin?

\- Pasa algo – pregunto Fon un tanto serio al notar la mirada de su sobrino.

\- ¿Que están planeando? – dijo de forma seria.

\- ¿Quiénes? – fingió inocencia

\- Deja de actuar, eso no va contigo – le regaño Kyoya – ¿que están tramando ustedes?

\- Algo muy divertido – le contesto una voz detrás suya, al girarse noto a un pelinegro de patillas rizadas cabello corto, vestido de traje con camisa naranja y corbata, el cual tenía un sombreo negro con una cinta naranja; por alguna razón Kyoya sentía que ya había visto a ese hombre.

\- ¿Quién es ust…? - pero Kyoya no pudo hablar ya que alguien le habían golpeado en la nuca y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, solo pudo mirar de reojo que fue su tío el que lo golpeo antes de perder la conciencia.

\- Hubieras hecho eso desde un principio – le regaño Reborn, mientras se acercaba al adolescente y le inyectaba un poco de sedante para que tardara en despertar para luego cargarlo.

\- Ya estaba por hacerlo, pero tú nos interrumpiste – se defendió Fon.

\- Ahora resulta – se burló mientras se giraba para caminar de regreso a su automóvil.

\- Reborn, más te vale cuidarlo y que no le pase nada – le advirtió Fon mientras le miraba a ver de forma seria.

\- Tranquilo no le pasara nada – le contesto mientras acomodaba al chico en el asiento del copiloto y le colocaba el cinturón, para luego entrar a su vehículo y ponerlo en marcha – por ahora, no es así hijo – dijo Reborn mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro y miraba por el retrovisor a su pequeño el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Claro papi, cuidaremos muy bien de Kyoya-niii – dijo con una voz de inocencia que hizo sonreír más a su padre.

"Lambo más te vale que no te pase nada" – pensó de forma seria Reborn mientras conducía.

Mientras esto ocurría, en el aeropuerto del lugar se podía ver que un avión proveniente de Estado Unidos estaba arribando, del cual bajaba una pareja: un rubio y una castaña, los cuales llevaban una gabardina negra y gafas oscuras.

\- Es la hora – dijo el hombre mientras sonreía de forma burlona mientras miraba a su acompañante, la cual solo le daba un si silencioso mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la salida del lugar donde una camioneta negra les esperaba para llevarlos.

Su viaje tardo aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, llegando a una enorme mansión con grandes jardines, algunos árboles y algunas áreas de entrenamiento y una piscina. Obvio que ver esos "lujos" enojo un poco a la pareja, los cuales decidieron entrar.

Pero justo en la puerta principal les estaba esperando cierto pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjado.

\- Veo que no has cambiado mucho Lambo – hablo con burla la castaña, mientras se quitaba sus lentes oscuros.

\- Muévete y llama a nuestro hijo – le ordeno el rubio mientras igual se quietaba sus gafas oscuras.

\- ¿O si no que? – hablo de forma dura el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – le reclamo la castaña.

\- Lo que escuchaste sorda, no iré por mi hijo porque no quiero que les vea – le contesto.

\- ¿Tu hijo?, no me hagas reír… - pero sus palabras fueron calladas cunado una bala paso rozándole en la cabeza.

\- Tsunayoshi es mi hijo e igual les pido que se larguen de mi casa a menos que deseen quedar llenos de agujeros – le amenazo.

\- Alucina todo lo que quieras pero ese mocoso no es tu hijo – le reclamo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Es verdad Nana, tu fuiste quien dio a luz a Tsuna, pero madre es la que educa y cuida no la que te trae al mundo – le contesto Lambo mientras igual tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver que había enojado a la castaña.

\- Suficiente de boberías, exijo ver a mi hijo – reclamo el rubio empezando a caminar hacia Lambo, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando una bala impacto en su pierna derecha.

\- No estoy jugando, largo de mi casa – les ordeno Lambo mientras les apuntaba con una pistola de color plata.

\- Puedes esconderlo todo lo que desees, pero al final ese mocoso obedecerá mis órdenes – amenazo con furia Iemitsu mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no… la verdad es estúpido de su parte creer que nada a cambiado – opino Lambo.

\- Ya veremos… - dijo de forma retadora el rubio mientras que caminaba de regreso a su vehículo para marcharse del lugar.

Al verlos alejar lambo soltó el arma y se dejó caer al suelo, temblando ligeramente… tuvo miedo pero estuvo firme en su decisión.

\- Lambo-sama – le llamo Luka, la cual estaba detrás de la puerta preparada igual con su arma para apoyarle por si no podía contra sus cuñados – tranquilo, estuvo excelente – le ánimo.

\- Gracias Luka – dijo mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

\- Tranquilo, lo bueno es que nos avisaron con anticipación y ahora todos estamos preparados – le dijo.

\- Es verdad – dijo Lambo mientras se volvía aponer de pie – esta vez no dejare que traten de arrebatarle su felicidad a mi hijo – dijo decido Lambo mientras entraba al interior de su hogar seguido de la peli rosa.


	15. Capítulo 15: Familia Vongola

Hola a todos w

Bueno :3 aquí actualizando nuestras amadas tortu… digo pruebas xD jajajaja oh vamos a quien engañamos todos sabemos cómo son esos muajajaja.

¬3¬ bueno como el titulo lo indica primero le toca el intro de su prueba a nuestro lindo omega XD ¿qué le pasara? Pos léanlo muajajajaja xD

 **Viviana42:** Miralo de esta forma, dejaste juntarlos caps para disfrutar mas el tiempo de lectura ;) sobre el plan aun es clasificado muajaja pero dentro de poco se revelara al igual que el motivo porel cual "esos" regresaron para ver a Tsuna.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** No te preocupes ;) se que todos tenemos cosas que hacer u-u, y si aquí lo mas resaltante fue la actitud de mami Lambo, ya que debemos darle ese énfasis y poder que en la serie carece por ser un niño mimado xD ya que lo sádico es contagioso. Y si poco a poco buscare alargar los caps xD bueno depende de como surja pero tratare.

 **Vicky Chacin C P:** XD bueno aquí tenemos una parte de esa locura.

 **Shiho Akemi:** Nop, Tsuna fue llevado a Francia, ninguno de los dos esta en Japon, un aparte del plan es que por ahora no tengan contacto con "esos".

 **Shantal Perez 568:** No te preocupes les daremos el fin que ellos merecen muajaja xD su tortura será legendaria.

;) bueno ahora disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Familia Vongola.

Empezaba a abrir sus ojos mientras se sentaba y por inercia sujeto su cabeza, ya que recordó el golpe que había recibido, en eso recordó todo lo demás que le había ocurrido, entonces observo el lugar donde se encontraba: era una habitación muy amplia con ventanas grandes y cortinas color naranja transparente, en ese momento se movían debido a la suave brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, él se encontraba en una cama bastante amplia con sábanas blancas, en esa habitación habían tres puertas de roble tallado, una chimenea con un televisor de plasma, habían varios sofás, un escritorio con su pequeña biblioteca.

"¿Dónde estoy?" – ese era el pensamiento de Kyoya en esos instantes, con cuidado se bajó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para ver si podía reconocer algo en el exterior, pero no fue así ya que por la ventana notando que la casa poseía un gran jardín con mucho árboles, flores y fuentes, a lo lejos se podían apreciar algunas construcciones antiguas y hasta un pueblo. En eso tocaron la puerta, al girarse noto que una chica entraba a la habitación la cual llevaba un vestido negro con una blusa blanca por debajo y en la cintura llevaba un mandil blanco, usaba medias blancas y zapatos azul, su cabello era de color azul y estaba amarrado en dos coletas con un lazo rojo.

\- Bueno días Kyoya-sama – le saludo de forma cortes la chica – le iré a preparar su baño para que se arregle y baje a desayunar con Timoteo-sama – indico mientras caminaba hacia una de las puertas de roble para abrirla y revelar un gran baño.

\- … - Kyoya no le contesto y solo estaba observando sus movimientos, obvio que con las palabras de ella empezaban a surgirle nuevas preguntas, de las cuales conseguiría respuestas con la ayuda de sus tonfas… en eso se alarmo, no tenía sus armas consigo.

\- Ya le coloque igual un juego de ropa limpia – le indio – pero si no le gusta mi elección… - hablo mientras abría la última puerta – aquí tiene usted para escoger lo que guste – dijo revelando un armario enorme con una gran diversidad de ropa y zapatos – una última pregunta, desea algo en especial para desayunar– le pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

\- Miku-san diga que nos preparen un desayuno clásico – contesto una voz infantil.

Kyoya reconoció enseguida esa voz, por lo que ahora miraba a su pequeño rival parado en el marco de la puerta, el cual llevaba puesto un short negro con camisa color verde claro con tirantes negros, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos.

\- Entendido Hiroki-sama – contesto la chica, haciendo una ligera reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Bueno días Kyoya-nii – dijo con burla el pequeño notando que al mayor le aparecía un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En casa de mi abuelo, en Italia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué hablas a medias? – le pregunto divertido el menor.

\- Eso no te importa – dijo enojado.

\- Bueno… - contesto Hiroki mientras se tiraba en la cama – te trajimos aquí porque el abuelo conocerte, así que cámbiate para ir a verle – le ordeno.

Por esa ocasión Kyoya no protesto ante la orden dado y fue a arreglarse, unos minutos después ya estaba arreglado y ahora lucía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y zapatos negros. Al salir del baño noto que su pequeño rival estaba brincando en la cama mientras miraba la tele, por lo que camino rápido y lo sujeto.

\- No brinques en la cama – le regaño.

\- Tú no eres mi jefe – le contesto el menor mientras buscaba zafarse del agarre del cual era preso ya que lo había alzado tomándolo de la cintura.

\- … - Kyoya solo sonrió de lado ante esas actitudes herbívoras que mostraba el pequeño.

\- Eso es trampa, suéltame – se quejó.

Después de unos forcejeos más, Kyoya lo soltó dejándolo en el suelo, notando que el menor se veía enfadado y para demostrarlo le miraba con enojo y tenía sus mejillas infladas.

Hiroki estaba molesto, maldiciendo el hecho de que existiera una diferencia de edades entre ellos, pero en eso una idea llego a su mente por lo que sonrió de lado.

\- Te reto – le indico – el ultimo que llegue a la sala será un dame – grito y acto seguido salió corriendo de la habitación.

Por unos segundos Kyoya se sorprendió del cambio rápido de personalidad del pequeño, pero ahora que lo pensaba su madre era igual o peor, en eso reacciono a las palabras del pequeño y salió corriendo detrás suyo, no tardo en alcanzarle pero corrió a su lado, ya que desconocía la estructura de la casa, mientras corría junto al mini carnívoro empezó a notar algo: se estaba divirtiendo, tal vez… solo tal vez debería cambiar el concepto en el que tenía al pequeño.

Llegaron a la sala, abriendo las puertas de golpe, llamando la atención de los adultos que estaban sentados en la mesa esperándoles.

\- Gane – dijo alegre Hiroki mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- En tus sueños, acepta que perdiste dame-kyoya.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo algo molesto Kyoya.

\- Ejem… - ante ese llamado ambos dejaron de pelear para prestarle atención a los mayores que les observaban divertidos.

En la mesa, Kyoya noto que ahí estaba su secuestrador y ahora que lo notaba tenía un parecido con el mini carnívoro… ah por eso se le hizo familiar, esa persona debía ser el famoso: "Tío Reborn" del que tanto se quejaba Tsunayoshi, ahora paso su mirada al otro señor, debía ser el que menciono la chica: era un señor de mayor el cual tenía el cabello corto y un bigote poblado de color blanco, llevaba puesto un smoking color arena con rayas negras verticales, una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

\- Dejen sus juegos para después y vengan a sentarse – les ordeno el pelinegro mayor, pero esta orden solo fue acatada por el pequeño ya que Kyoya seguía de pie analizándoles con la mirada.

\- Perdón papi – dijo de forma inocente el pequeño mientras se sentaba a un lado del mayor.

\- Kyoya-kun, ven toma asiento – le indico de forma cordial al notar que el adolescente seguía sin moverse.

\- … - Kyoya simplemente avanzo a paso lento y se sentó al lado izquierdo del señor, donde enseguida una sirvienta le coloco un plato de panqueques calientes y un vaso de jugo, junto con una canasta con frascos, los cuales contenían: miel y diversas jaleas, y en un plato aparte un poco de mantequilla.

\- Espero te guste el desayuno, no sabía si te gustaba las cosas dulces por lo que pedí que te no le colocaran nada a tus panqueques – se disculpó el mayor.

\- Esta bien así, gracias – respondió Kyoya, sin dejar de mirar su plato - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto alzando la mirada y mirando a los ojos a su secuestrador.

\- porque yo deseaba conocerte – le respondió Timoteo – no te enfades con mi hijo por cumplirle un capricho a este anciano.

\- … - Kyoya sentía sinceras sus palabras pero igual lo podía notar eso era una verdad a medias.

\- Me alegra conocer a la persona especial de mi primer nieto – seguía hablando Timoteo mientras le sonreía al adolescente.

\- Bueno mucho blablablá, dejemos esto para después y ahora comamos – opino Reborn.

\- Tienes razón hijo – le contesto divertido el mayor.

Después de eso los 4 desayunaron tranquilamente, terminando Timoteo se disculpó con sus invitados ya que debía retirarse para ver un pendiente con la empresa, por lo que ahora los 3 pelinegros se encontraban en la sala, donde Hiroki miraba la televisión mientras que Reborn y Kyoya hablaban.

\- Ahora me dirá ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar? – pregunto Kyoya con enojo mientras miraba al mayor.

\- Ya veo porque le gustas a mí dame-hijo – se burló Reborn mientras sonreía de lado – existen 2 razones, pero por el momento solo te diré una: quiero ponerte a prueba.

\- ¿Y la otra? – insistió Kyoya.

\- Es un secreto – le respondió Reborn mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente – confórmate con eso, por ahora.

\- ¿Y Tsunayoshi?

\- Con tus padres en Francia.

\- … - Kyoya abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión, esa respuesta no se la espero, porque eso significaba que el Cataño estaba con su abuelo carnívoro-malhumorado – ¿y en que consiste mi prueba?

\- Resistencia física, fuerza, inteligencia, astucia, etiqueta y más cosas que se me ocurran en el camino – hablo divertido – tal vez para otros esta unión se aceptaría rápidamente ya que es un gran negocio si hablamos económicamente porque ambos son herederos… - dijo de forma monótona – pero eso es muy aburrido – dijo sonriendo de lado, notando que su anterior discurso no había sido creíble para el adolescente – ambos sabemos que a mi hijo simplemente le gustaste, por ello yo quiero probar que tan fuerte es su amor y si están dispuestos a afrontar todo lo que pueda pasar en un futuro con tal de seguir juntos – hablo de forma seria.

Kyoya ya suponía que tal vez esa fuera la razón, ya que por todo lo platicado por el castaño pudo deducir que igual sus tíos eran muy sobreprotectores con él, así como sus padres… pero no importaba las pruebas, eso no lo asustaría ya que no dejaría que separaran al omnívoro de su lado.

\- Entonces estas dispuesto a afrontar mis pruebas Hibari Kyoya – volvió a hablar Reborn mientras sacaba su pistola y le apuntaba en la cabeza al adolescente.

\- Por supuesto – contesto mientras sonreía de lado – entonces peleare contra ti desarmado – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Me gusta esa actitud – le felicito mientras que le lanzaba una caja roja con un lazo dorado – y no dame-kyoya, en esa caja esta tu arma – dijo de forma burlona mientras se colocaba de pie para apagarle el televisor a su hijo – ahora vamos al jardín – les ordeno mientras salía a paso lento de la habitación.

Kyoya abrió la caja notando que dentro había unas tonfas nuevas de color negro hecho de titanio, las cuales traían una cadenas ocultas y una punta triangular de diamante, se sorprendió un poco ya que ese modelo aún no estaba a la venta, en eso noto que a sus pies había una nota, al recogerla y leerla sonrió de lado mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo e igual empezaba a caminar para ir al jardín.

La nota era simple: "Demuéstrales lo que vales, con cariño Hibari S. Giotto y Hibari Alaude", pero eso era suficiente porque eso le demostraba que sin importar nada ellos siempre le apoyarían en todo.

Al llegar al jardín noto que estaban en un campo de entrenamiento y hasta el mini carnívoro tenía una ballesta.

\- Bueno mis lindos omegas – dijo Reborn mientras se acomodaba su sombrero – es hora de comenzar – hablo mientras accionaba un interruptor que estaba a sus pies y con ello una malla metálica salió del suelo y ahora rodeaba todo el campo de entrenamiento. En eso igual empezaron a surgir diversos blancos por la zona y acto seguido llego una lluvia de balas, las cuales empezaron a ser esquivadas por los chicos bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn.

Reborn estaba muy atento a todo lo que pasaba en el "calentamiento" notando con orgullo que hasta su pequeño había mejorado mientras que el adolescente ahora peleaba contra un robot y al mismo tiempo buscaba cubrirse de las balas que seguían cayendo… entonces ocurrió algo que no planeo: el arma de Hiroki se atoro y en ese instante uno de los robots le había golpeado fuerte en su estómago sacándole el aire. Se regañó mentalmente y ya estaba listo con su arma en mano para destruir a dicho robot pero entonces todos los robots estallaron dejando una cortina de humo en su lugar y angustiando al mayor, al disiparse esta nube noto para su alivio que su hijo estaba en brazos del adolescente. Esto provoco que sonriera de lado: definitivamente prometía mucho el chico y se había ganado un punto, pero eso no lo debería saber el.

\- Tomemos un descanso – ordeno, mientras desactivaba los sistemas y se acerba apara revisar a su pequeño.

\- Solo fue el golpe que lo aturdió – dijo Kyoya notando la mirada de preocupación del mayor.

\- Hmmm… – Reborn tomo en brazos a su pequeño.

\- Perdón papi.

\- Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa ahora descansa un poco – le indico mientras lo recostaba en uno de los sofás que habían en el lugar, mientras que le tapaba con una manta para que durmiera cómodo y le ponía su peluche de camaleón junto a el – bueno Kyoya sigamos – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a los ojos al pelinegro.

\- Hmm… - contesto mientras sonreía de lado y se colocaba en posición de combate, al mismo tiempo que nuevamente se activaba el campo de entrenamiento.


	16. Capítulo 16: Familia Hibari Sawada

Hola a todos :D

¬3¬ bueno como les dije tarde porque ya era la hora de actualizar sangre vongola, xD por eso tarde un poco pero ahora nos toca conocer a la familia de Kyoya, aunque si les aviso :S en el próximo veremos de nuevo a esos inútiles ya que ahora toca echar un vistazo a cómo van las cosas en Japón y mostrar porque fregados regresaron a buscar a Tsuna U_U

XD jaja ya les di un adelanto para que vean que me gusta dejarlas picadas muajajajaja

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** Ya se todos deseamos una habitación así de grande XD, en realidad la prueba es por otra razón ademas de para la diversión de Reborn porque él sabe muy en el fondo que Kyoya es apto para su dame hijo porque él lo escogió ;) , jaja su abuelo es quien menos piensas xD eso te lo puedo apostar :D

 **Vicky Chacin C P :** jaja claro, es un amor y por eso le amamos xD

 **Shiho Akemi:** Es que las pruebas son una excusa, más adelante explicare porque peor vamos xD los suegros querían torturar… digo pasar un rato con la pareja de su respectivo hijo ademas, pero la prueba realmente es por otra situación.

Chicos no se asusten si tardo un poquito es por mis horarios locos de trabajo pero NO abandonare ninguna de mis historia… tardare pero todas llegaran a su final ;) entendido, bueno sin más les dejo con la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Familia Hibari Sawada

Empezó a sentir un ligero movimiento debajo suyo, por alguna razón su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado, poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaban a su mente… era verdad una chica lo distrajo y le sedaron… bueno eso explicaba porque sentía su cuerpo pesado y aun no podía abrir los ojos, entonces se percató de que alguien estaba acariciando su cabello ya que podía sentirlo y era un tacto reconfortarle, se sentía tan bien por lo que buscando usar sus fuerzas logro mover un poco la cabeza para acomodarse mejor. Donde sea que estaba esa sensación le agradaba en ello empezó a notar un sutil aroma a rosas recién cortadas, definitivamente sea donde sea que se encontrara… le agradaba y tal vez podría quedarse ahí por un poco más, pero en eso empezó igual a sentir una presencia hostil cerca suyo, bueno eso era contradictorio y algo preocupante… tal vez debería intentar poder abrir sus ojos.

Trato nuevamente y esta vez logro abrir sus ojos, el efecto ya estaba pasando, al principio notaba todo borroso pero al lograr enfocar descubrió el lugar donde se encontraba… estaba acostado en uno de los asientos de lo que parecía ser una limosina y su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Giotto. Rápidamente sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo y busco sentarse…

\- Buenos días dormilón – le dijo divertida Giotto, ya que se podía notar que el chico estaba súper avergonzado.

\- Herbívoro… - escucho que dijeran, por lo que al mirar quien había hablado, su mirada se cruzó con la de un rubio platinado muy enojado – ¿dormiste muy cómodo? – le pregunto con ironía.

Tsuna se asustó un poco… claro que si su tío se enteraba que estaba dejando intimidar lo mataba… aunque no era para menos ya que sabía, por Kyoya, que el señor Hibari era alguien demasiado celoso y posesivo cuando se trataba de su familia pero más con su esposa… En eso una idea cruzo su mente: ¿cómo sería poner celoso a Kyoya? ¿cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro?… pero luego prefirió alejar esa idea… no quería morir… ya que aún le dolía el castigo que Giotto les puso por haber llegado tarde ese día…

\- Disculpen, pero a donde vamos – opto por preguntar el castaño

\- Vamos a visitar a mi papá – contesto Giotto y acto seguido el automóvil de detuvo – llegamos – anuncio feliz la mujer.

En eso Alaude fue el primer en bajar del vehículo para luego ayudar a bajar a Giotto, Tsuna dudo en bajar del vehículo pero al notar que le esperaban decidió seguirles, aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza pero la más importante era: ¿Dónde estaba Kyoya? y así le seguían muchas otras similares, al bajar noto que el paisaje del lugar obviamente no era de Japón, entonces ¿dónde estaba?… ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente…? miro la gran mansión que tenía enfrente… en verdad a Giotto-san le gustaban las cosas llamativas, esa casa podría decirse que era más grande que la de su abuelo en Italia… en eso noto algo curioso, que todo lo que estaba pasando tenía la firma de su tío Reborn por todos lados… eso explicaría algunas cosas pero no todas.

Tsuna caminaba a unos pasos detrás de la pareja observando a detalle el lugar, parecía una casa sacada de un cuento: una mansión ridículamente grande simulando un castillo de color crema con decoraciones en azul rey… hasta tenía una torre… los jardines estaban llenos de rosas de diversos colores y algunos árboles tenían formas e igual debajo de los normales habían sillas y una mesa con un florero en medio.

Siguió a la pareja hasta el interior del lugar, el cual también tenía muchas decoraciones, al llegar a la sala de la gran casa se encontraron con un señor de tés ligeramente bronceada de ojos color marrón, cabello negro largo el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, llevaba un smoking negro con una camisa verde oscuro, corbata negra y zapatos negros.

Al principio Tsuna se sintió algo asustado, ya que por la mirada que les dirigía en cualquier momento se pararía y buscaría matar a alguien ya que se podía ver que estaba de mal humor pero en eso se percató de que su mirada se centraba en el padre de Kyoya, el cual también empezó a desprender su instinto asesino… algo no estaba bien y lo alarmante es que Giotto parecía ignorar este ambiente.

\- Hola papi – saludo de forma alegre Giotto, mientras soltaba la mano de su pareja y se acercaba a saludar al pelinegro, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras

\- … - el señor simplemente sonrió de lado mientras recibía el beso de su hija, notando que esto molestaba un poco al rubio.

\- ¿Y mi nieto? – pregunto de forma brusca.

\- Esta en Italia con unos amigos – dijo de forma divertida Giotto mirando de reojo al castaño.

Ante las palabras de la rubia Tsuna se asustó un poco, deseaba equivocarse, pero sumando todos los hechos la respuesta era clara: Kyoya estaba en las garras de su tío en Italia en estos momentos y él estaba atrapado con sus suegros… solo deseaba mentalmente que su tío no llegara a lastimar a su omega.

En eso el pelinegro noto la presencia del intruso que estaba parado junto a su yerno.

\- ¿Y quién es este? – pregunto mirando a los ojos al chico.

\- Cierto, Tsu-chan déjame presentarte a mi padre: Ricardo Sawada – hablo Giotto mirando a ver al castaño - y él es…

\- Me llamo Tsunayoshi di Vongola, mucho gusto – saludo de forma educada.

\- Hmm, Vongola eh – hablo para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba unos pasos hacia el castaño – entonces tu eres la escoria que desea cortejar a mi nieto – le dijo mirándolo con enojo – ¿y tú ya lo aprobaste? – pregunto molesto mirando de reojo al rubio.

\- Aun no, ya que Giotto sugirió que eso era deber de ambos – le contesto de mala gana.

\- Perfecto – dijo simplemente, dándose la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida – entonces los espero en ese lugar – dijo de forma seria.

\- Papá esta emocionado – opino divertida Giotto.

\- … - Alaude no contesto y simplemente salió de la habitación.

\- Giotto-san … puedo preguntar algo – comento nervioso Tsuna.

\- Si dime – dijo mirándolo a ver.

\- Bueno, primero que nada ¿dónde estamos?

\- Estamos en Francia, en la casa de mi familia – le contesto – y si, tu tío y yo planeamos esto – hablo enseguida adivinado una de las siguientes preguntas del castaño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno en primero porque no pensaras que te dejaremos tomar a nuestro lindo hijo sin nuestro consentimiento, ¿o sí? – dijo algo seria

\- … - ante ese comentario Tsuna se sonrojo un poco – si eso lo tengo claro, pero ¿por qué sacarme del país?

\- Eso es porque… - Giotto se pensó un momento en esa respuesta, pero decidió sincerarle y contarle la verdad al castaño – porque era necesario ya que ambos deben prepararse.

\- ¿De que habla?

\- Porque de esta forma matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Disculpe pero aun no la entiendo.

\- Es porque ellos fueron a Japón a buscarte – dijo de forma seria Giotto notando que el castaño se ponía algo pálido.

\- ¿Qué…? pero... ¿porque…? si ellos… - dijo con algo de miedo Tsuna.

\- Tranquilo – dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la frente – por eso aquí estarás a salvo en lo que te preparas para enfrentarles, que tal si vamos por unos dulces mientras seguimos con esta platica – le dijo sonriéndole.

Tsuna acepto ya que ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas y en verdad deseaba aclarar toda esa situación. En la charla Giotto le conto todo lo que había descubierto por accidente de sus padres cuando le mando a investigar.

\- ¡Que…! esto es el colmo – exclamo con enojo Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie mientras se podía ver como sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente naranjas.

\- Tranquilo Tsunayoshi, sé muy bien que tus sentimientos por mi hijo son sinceros e igual que no aceptaras eso – busco calmarle Giotto.

\- Pero es que me enoja, es el colmo del cinismo – exclamo indignado – después de años de ignorarme ahora quieren llegar a mandarme.

\- Calma, por eso tu tío y yo elaboramos este plan – hablo con calma la rubia mientras tomaba su taza de café.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Tsuna.

\- Que te trajimos aquí para ponerte aprueba y para que te prepares para enfrentarlos a tu regreso – hablo una voz detrás de él.

Al girarse el castaño noto que el padre de Kyoya estaba parado detrás suyo y en sus manos tenia girando unas esposas.

\- ¿Qué clase de prueba? – le pregunto mirándolo a ver a los ojos.

\- Una especial que te pondremos, ahora sígueme – dijo para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar.

\- Animo Tsu-chan – le dijo Giotto mientras le sonreía.

Tsuna solo la miro de reojo y se despidió rápido de ella para ahora seguir al rubio.

\- Bueno será mejor preparar las cosas y llamar al médico para cuando esos 3 regresen – comento para sí misma Giotto mientras bebía un poco de su café, para después poner un semblante serio – e igual llamare a ver cómo van las cosas – dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y hacia una llamada.

Mientras Tsuna caminaba detrás de Alaude, atravesaron todo el jardín y encontraron un camino que llevaba al interior del bosque cercano, en su andar notaba que iban por un viejo sendero trazado por rocas, al llegar a su destino noto que el lugar amplio sin árboles y en medio del lugar estaba parado el pelinegro, el cual al notar la presencia de los recién llegados se giró para verlos revelando que lleva unas pistolas en la mano.

\- Veo que ya llegaron – hablo en tono burlón – bueno chico escoge tu arma – dijo señalando hacia la derecha de donde estaban que había una especie de armario lleno de armas de diversas formas y tamaños.

\- No me gustan las armas – contesto de forma seria Tsuna.

\- Interesante, entonces pelearas usando solo tus manos – interrogo el pelinegro.

\- Así es- contesto de forma segura Tsuna – no necesito nada mas – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Perfecto, entonces deberás derrotarnos a ambos en un combate sin límite de tiempo – dijo de forma seria Ricardo, mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

\- Comencemos – dijo de forma seria Alaude, mientras rápidamente se giraba y le lanzaba un golpe al castaño usando las esposas que llevaba.

Tsuna logro esquivar a duras penas el ataque ya que se había distraído con el pelinegro, entonces escucho el arma detonarse, sonrió de lado: definitivamente esto sería como las prácticas espartanas de su tío, por lo que rápido se concentró y busco bloquear el siguiente ataque del rubio, mientras que retrocedía para evitar que alguna bala le lastimara.

\- Por lo visto alguien te ha entrenado – opino Ricardo mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su arma – entonces esto será más divertido – dijo mientras le volvía a apuntar la castaño el cual estaba ocupado bloqueando una patada que le había lanzado Alaude, pero en eso sonrió de lado y ahora cambio su objetivo y ahora apuntaba al rubio platinado disparándole.

En eso una bala desvió la suya, notando que ahora su hija estaba en ese lugar y lo miraba de forma seria.

\- Papi, eso es trampa – le regaño Giotto.

\- Tch… no te metas.

\- Sé que aun sigues enojado con Alaude; pero él es mi esposo, la persona a la que más amo y no dejare que le lastimes – le dijo de forma seria mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

\- Entonces me desafiarías solo por amor, defenderás a ese que no supo protegerte – le reclamo.

\- Jamás lo he culpado por ello, además tu sabes quién fue el culpable en esa ocasión así que ya deja ese maldito rencor – le regaño.

\- … - el pelinegro no supo que responder ya que la mirada que su hija le dedicaba no demostraba duda alguna en sus palabras por lo que simplemente atino a suspirar – más le vale a Alaude juzgar bien a ese mocoso – opino mientras salía del campo de batalla y dejaba que los otros siguieran con su pelea.

\- Mejor ven y acompáñame un rato – le animo Giotto mientras lo tomaba del brazo y ambos empezaban a alejarse del lugar.

Por su parte Tsuna y Aaude seguían concentrados en su batalla ignorando lo ocurrido ya que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento: no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

En un movimiento rápido Tsuna logro tomar las esposas de su suegro pero entonces dejo un punto vulnerable el cual fue aprovechado por el contrario para darle un puñetazo en su estómago, pero esta aguanto el dolor y busco darle una patada en el brazo izquierdo al rubio.

\- Nada mal – opino divertido Alaude mientras sacaba otro par de esposas de entre sus ropas.

\- Lo mismo opino – dijo Tsuna dejando notar que sus ojos ahora eran de color naranja.

Y con ellos retomaron su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, buscando golpear hasta noquear al contrario.


	17. Capítulo 17: Calma antes de la tormenta

Hola a todos n.n/

Bueno en primer lugar: FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER w/

En segundo XD mi regalo para ustedes: la actualización jajaja, xD bueno aquí veremos cómo van las cosas en Japón y para que ya no se enojen conmigo les diré sobre porque regresaron los imbéciles esos… (aunque creo que todos tienen una idea) e igual XD para las que deseaban matar a la persona que lastimo a Giotto aquí ya les doy el nombre y su historia :P

Bueno eso fue mucho spoiler xD jajaja

Nko Kitsune XP: Siii xD no se me llego a la mente que sería divertido poner a Secondo como papá de nuestra diva ;3, sobre lo que traman en este cap te vas a enterar xD ya se acabó el drama jojo ahora van las revelación y siii Tsuna desde el inicio a dar todo contra su suegrito . Y sobre tu pedido, claro que le tocaran sus celos a Kyoya y demuestre que eso es de familia muajaja y siii cuando se encuentre tendremos mucho amor para ver ;)

Vicky Chacin CP: XD bueno al final, todos tenemos locos en nuestra familia solo que algunos saben controlarse y otros no jajaja

Shantal Perez 568: No te preocupes ;) se entiende que a veces estamos ocupados u-u así me pasa a mí con el trabajo y se agradece que comentes n.n me gusta leer los comentarios y no te preocupes ya estamos por llegar esa parte donde estarán juntos sin que nadie les moleste ;)

Shiho Akemi: xD jajaja es que como los publico al mismo tiempo en ambas paginas creo que eso me delato xD y no te preocupes ahora les quitare algunas dudas :3

Bueno sin más me despido por ahora ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio solo tomo prestados a sus sexys perosnajes.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Calma antes de la tormenta

Lambo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras terminaba su desayuno y leía el periódico, ya habían pasado 2 días desde que los chicos se fueron a Italia y ya les extrañaba, se encontraba pesando en que estarían haciendo y si Reborn estaría cuidado bien de Hiroki y no exponiéndolo a sus ridículos entrenamientos.

\- Lambo-sama, si tanto le preocupa debería llamarles – le recomendó Luka, la cual estaba sentada a su lado desayunando.

\- ¿Tan obvio soy?- pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

\- Un poco – le contesto.

\- Ah… si debería pero no les llamare, confió en ellos e igual aun no es el momento – dijo algo serio y nostálgico.

\- Sé que no se mucho sobre este asunto, pero no me parece justo que esté sufriendo de esta forma Lambo-sama – opino algo seria Luka.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo Luka, pero esto no es momento de flaquear ya que debo guardar las apariencias y vigilarles – dijo de forma seria Lambo.

\- Perdone mi curiosidad – empezó a hablar Luka – sé que mi trabajo es solo proteger a todos los miembros de la familia, pero aun no entiendo ¿quiénes eran los sujetos de la otra vez?

\- Es verdad, Reborn te contrato apenas al año que llego Tsuna a vivir con nosotros – opino mirándola a ver a los ojos y recibiendo un si silencioso como respuesta por parte de ella – veras, desgraciadamente ellos son los padres de Tsu… - hablo algo triste.

\- ¡Que! – dijo sorprendida la peli rosa – yo sabía que Tsunayoshi era su sobrino pero pensé que era huérfano ya que nunca mencionado a sus padres.

\- Eso fue porque lo rechazaron solo por ser un alfa.

\- ¿Ah?, pero que idiotez es esa, digo hasta mis padres pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando yo igual debute como alfa – dijo impactada la mujer.

\- Bueno pero si tus padres planeaban vender a un lindo omega en un enlace matrimonial, obvio que eso les enojaría.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿enlace matrimonial?, ¿porque…?, esos están idiotas ¿ó qué?, creo que hasta yo moriría por tener un hijo como Tsunayoshi… es decir…

\- A eso voy – le dijo sonriéndole – por eso nosotros le pedimos la custodia de nuestros sobrino apenas ellos lo abandonaron.

\- Y entonces, ¿porque ahora se interesan por su hijo?, si nunca le vinieron a ver en todos estos años.

\- Porque ya está en la edad de conseguir pareja – dijo de forma seria.

-Pero… pero el ya escogió alguien – dijo molesta la mujer mientras recordaba al pelinegro que les visto la otra vez en la casa.

\- Asi es, pero eso es algo que no saben y ni les importa…

\- Espera, entonces… ¿por eso querían venir a ver a su hijo?

\- Correcto.

\- Pero…

\- Yo igual no me lo creía, es decir, repudiaron a mi hijo por ser un alfa pero ahora le quieren sacar provecho a eso e igual con la empresa estable y quieren forzarlo a casarse con una chica que ellos escogieron para él y así regresar sus lujos que perdieron por la mala administración de Iemitsu.

\- Ah no… primero yo les mato – dijo enojada Luka.

\- Bueno entonces bienvenida al club – dijo divertido Lambo.

\- Entonces ¿por eso llevaron a Tsunayoshi con el señor Timoteo?

\- No, Tsuna no está con mi suegro.

\- Entonces ¿dónde está? – pregunto algo asustada Luka.

\- Ya sabes como es mi lindo esposo, por lo que planeo divertirse aprovechando esta situación.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Se puso de acuerdo con los padres de Kyoya, el chico que le gusta a Tsuna, para frenar los planes de ellos.

\- Pero… ¿cómo los detendrían?

\- De la única forma que se espanta a algún pretendiente – contesto sonriendo.,

\- ¡Ah…! espera eso significa…. – dijo sonrojándose Luka – kyaaa que lindo, ya me imagino que Tsunayoshi estará súper feliz con eso.

\- Si, por eso Reborn decidió llevar a Kyoya a Italia con ellos, mientras que Tsuna está con la familia Hibari en Francia, en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Como que seguro?

\- Esos no tardaran en notar que Tsuna no está aquí y el primer lugar donde lo buscaran es en Italia, donde encontraran a Reborn, a mi hijo y…

\- Y a nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia Vongola – dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa Luka.

\- Así es.

\- Ah dios, amo esos planes sádicos del señor Reborn, por eso es mi modelo a seguir.

\- Jaja si sigues así espantaras a tu esposa.

\- Ehhh, Lambo-sama me ofende mi hermosa esposa me ama por quien soy, porque así la traigo loca – dijo de forma picara.

\- Jajaja, bueno terminemos y que debo salir un momento.

\- Claro – le contesto la peli rosa.

Mientras en la escuela Nami-chuu se encontraba cierto pelinegro mirando de forma distraía algunos documentos.

\- Sabes, no te recomiendo jugar con esos documentos si no estás leyendo su contenido – le regañaron por una voz femenina.

Al girarse noto a una chica de cabello morado, de tés clara, ojos violeta con dos marcas en forma de triángulo moradas en sus mejillas, la cual usaba una blusa holgada de manga larga color gris, unos pantalones negro con cadenas y botas oscuras.

\- Viper – le contesto sonriéndole mientras se recostaba en su asiento y se alejaba un poco de su escritorio.

\- Por lo visto, toda esta situación te trajo malos recuerdos – opino preocupada, mientras se acercaba hasta él y se sentaba en el escritorio y quedaba de frente del pelinegro.

\- Un poco…

\- Si sigues así, me voy a poner un poco celosa, sabes – le amenazo un poco divertida.

\- Jaja, tu celosa, eso me gustaría verlo – dijo de forma coqueta Fon mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por la cintura y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

\- … - la chica dejo escapara un suspiro mientras que con sus manos empezaba a jugar con el cabello del peli negro – Fon ya deja de torturarte por eso, no fue tu culpa e igual ya quedo en el pasado.

\- Sé que no fue mi culpa lo que hizo, pero es mi culpa el haberme casado con ella.

\- Eso tampoco fue tu culpa, Fon deja de culparte por eso, tu solo obedeciste las ordenes de tu padre – contesto algo molesta la chica.

\- … - Fon no respondió solo cerro los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor que le daba su pareja mientras recordaba…

En esas fechas sus padres andaban enojados con su hermano mayor ya que este se había revelado con ellos debido a que le querían obligar a casarse con una mujer que ellos habían escogido para el para así aumentar el poder de la empresa ya que la omega provenía de una familia adinera, pero Alaude se negó diciendo que ese tema solo le correspondía a él y de hecho aprovechaba para decirles que planeaba casarse con muy pronto. Los señores Hibari estaban enojados con su hijo mayor, pero le perdonaron su falta cuando descubrieron que la mujer que había elegido también provenía de una familia adinerada… pero como no podían faltar a su palabra forzaron a Fon a casarse con la chica que ellos habían escogido…

Kyoko Sasagawa… así se llamaba, era verdad que era una omega linda en apariencia: de un buen físico, ojos color miel y cabello naranja largo, ligeramente alta y de tés clara… pero obvio que la chica se enojó cuando se le informo que sería desposada por el Hibari menor y no por su amor platónico Alaude…

Por su parte Fon igual estaba triste y cuando le comunico los planes a su novia Viper esta se enojó muchísimo con el… discutieron por la facilidad en que este estaba dejando que sus padres le arruinaran su vida decidiendo por su cuenta… al final no logro convencerle de nada y prefirió marcharse aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y deseándolo que le fuera bien.

Llego el día de la boda arreglada donde ambos novios pusieron la mejor sonrisa hipócrita para las familias, posteriormente igual Alaude se casó con Giotto… hasta esos momentos todo estaba bien, Fon buscaba llevarse bien con su ahora esposa pero le era imposible y de hecho siempre la trataba con respeto pero jamás llego a tocarla o pensar en ella como su pareja, pero parecía que eso tampoco le importaba a Kyoko y así vivieron algunos años; pero entonces ocurrio algo que nadie se espero…

Alaude le anuncio a su familia que Giotto estaba esperando un bebe, obvio que eso lleno de felicidad a la familia Hibari pues estaba por llegar el primer nieto y heredero e igual Fon estaba feliz por su hermano y ahora su nuevo título de tío… pero esa noticia no le agrado a Kyoko, ya que lo sabía: quién diera al primer nieto se quedaría con al mando de la empresa… no lo iba a permitir e igual si ella no era feliz no lo seria nadie, por ello planeo su jugada y espero con calma: se había conformado con casarse con el Hibari menor pero si no era feliz no dejaría que nadie lo fuera, noto su oportunidad al notar que su rival quedo sola en casa y descuidándola la golpeo y empujo de las escaleras desenado que muriera… pero entonces noto que el fallo en su jugada al notar que Alaude regreso de la casa y se llevaba rápidamente a Giotto al hospital, donde se enteró para su plan resulto a medias: él bebe había sobrevivido pero la rubia había quedado en coma…

Fon la busco, ya que Alaude se lo advirtió apenas la encontrara la mataría por lo que le hizo a su esposa… El pelinegro tardo en encontrarla, estaba oculta en la casa de campo de sus padres, cuando la confronto noto para su tristeza que todo lo que pensaba de conocerla era falso: era mujer interesada y frustrada… pero también era una cobarde, sabía muy bien que era lo que le esperaba cuando vio a Giotto inconsciente al pie de las escaleras… y no, no deseaba ir a la cárcel por su crimen y por ello ante la mirada preocupada de Fon se despidió de él dándose un tiro en la cabeza.

Eso dejo una gran herida en la familia… al principio Fon se distancio de su hermano porque le entendía en ese momento estaba furioso y no quería ni verle, por lo que decidió salir una temporada del país y en su andar la volvió a encontrar.

Viper se sorprendió al ver a Fon solo, notando que este apenas la vio se derrumbó… busco calmarle y animarle, escucho todo lo que había pasado y hasta ella se sintió mal pero busco animarlo, después de 3 años y con su apoyo regreso a Japón para hacer las paces con su hermano y su cuñada. Al principio tuvo miedo ya que Alaude aún no quería hablarle, pero se sorprendió al ver que su cuñada le hablaba de forma normal y hasta le dejo cargar a su pequeño sobrino, en ese instante el nuevamente se puso a llorar pidiéndoles perdón pero fue su sorpresa notar que la rubia le animaba y le sonreía de forma cálida diciéndole que no tenía nada que perdonarle ya que él no hizo nada malo e igual notaba como su hermano le daba la mano para después darse un abrazo y así hacer las paces.

\- Viper te amo – dijo alzando su mirada para verla directo a los ojos.

\- Yo igual te amo y no cambies el tema – le contesto divertida.

\- no lo cambio, solo sentía que necesitaba decírtelo e igual gracias por esperarme – dijo mientras pegaba su cabeza al estómago de la mujer, la cual sonrió ante esa acción – cuando Giotto y Alaude me contaron la verdad si sentí que todos mis temores regresaron… - comenzó a hablar – se lo que se sentía cuando alguien te fuerza a algo que no deseas, por eso…

\- Por eso ayudaremos a nuestro nuevo sobrino – le interrumpió Viper – eso lo se, pero igual nada de excederte – le regaño.

\- Igual te digo lo mismo, no quiero que les ocurra algo a ustedes – dijo mientras le daba un peso al vientre plano de Viper – eso me recuerda porque no le hará daño al bebe tu ropa ajustada.

\- Ah no, sabes cuánto me costó este atuendo, no lo voy a dejar en el polvo solo por ti, además apenas tengo 3 semanas así que aun puedo usarlo – se defendió divertida Viper, mientras notaba que el pelinegro se levantaba y la besaba.

Por otro lado, en un hotel de 5 estrellas en una de las mejores suits del lugar se encontraba una pareja hablando por teléfono.

\- Si entonces asi quedamos, no se preocupe señor Miura la semana que entra nuestro hijo nos acompañara para que sea formal el compromiso – hablo con voz fingida Iemitsu mientras terminaba la llamada.

\- Que mal mentiroso eres – se burló su esposa, la cual estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo

\- Cállate, es obvio que le maldito de Reborn se llevó al mocoso a otro lado.

\- Te diste cuenta tu solo – se burló Nana.

\- Cierra la boca, al final es tu culpa por ser una inútil.

\- Yo, lo dice el idiota que tuvo que usar inseminación artificial porque tu no dabas la talla – ataco la castaña dejando de lado su libro y mirando a ver a los ojos.

\- Impotente, pero bien que me pides por más cuando te cojo – se defendió Iemitsu.

\- Se llama gesto de caridad.

\- Maldita puta.

\- Pero soy la puta que tienes por esposa.

\- Mejor dejemos esto de lado, has sabido alguna noticia.

\- Creo que Reborn sabía de nuestra llegada.

\- Eso lo note, pero la pregunta es como nosotros nos aseguramos de que ellos nos olvidaran para poder movernos libremente – dijo Iemitsu mientras se tiraba en la cama.

\- Ni idea, pero debemos darnos prisa gracias a tu estupidez de hace unos momentos.

\- Cierra el pico, eso lo sé, el tiempo esta medido pero creo que ya se a donde esta nuestro Tsunayoshi – dijo sonriendo de forma arrogante – así que guarda tus cosas tenemos un avión que tomar, esta vez yo seré el ganador y de paso recuperare mi amada empresa que el imbécil de mi hermano se atrevió a quitarme – amenazo mirando al techo de la habitación.


	18. Capítulo 18: Fase 1

Hola a todos n.n/

XD omg, si ya me ando tomando mi tiempo para escribir los siguientes caps… T_T pero eso se debe a que de nuevo regrese a trabajar en las mañanas… y odio madrugar… u-u y tal parece que ahora quedare fija… aunque es bueno de cierta forma… toda la tarde libre… si para dormir xD jajaja pero ya que me acostumbre creo que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Como recompensa este cap es largo… creo que el más largo hasta ahora en esta historia .-.?

 **Shiho Akemi:** Bueno en mi caso, es que no se… en el anime siento demasiada falsa e hipócrita la personalidad de "niña buena-estúpida" que le dieron a Kyoko… e igual no tolero mucho a Haru, xD bueno yo por eso las pongo que malas en mis fics o las omito . XD Bueno el par va a Italia pensando que ahí está, muajaja y ahora conocerán su tortura *0*

 **Vicky Chacin C P :** Estoy deacuerdo contigo, pero ya sabes son tan estúpidos que creen que su hijo les seguirá obedeciendo como antes.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** Esa es la ventaja de Fon, jamas toco a Kyoko y eso igual la enojo y fruto de tal forma que simplemente busco lastimar para que todos estén en el mismo barco que ella :/, am… xD Iemitsu si es el papa de Tsuna, solo que como no tenía puntería le ayudaron los médicos para embarazar a Nana (jajaja?) y bueno xD aquí se presentan un poco de los celos de Hibari pero de aquí en adelante estarán más presentes porque ya sabe lo que hicieron sus "suegros".

 **Shantal Perez 568:** Es que la pareja de Fon y Viper son un buen clásico que gusta ;)

Bueno sin más les dejo :P, disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Fase 1.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los adolescentes fueran intercambiados de familias… en esos momentos se podía notar a una pareja salir de su hotel con dirección hacia el aeropuerto, se les notaba muy felices y decididos, ya que no ocultaban sus emociones ya que cualquiera notaba la sonrisa arrogante que tenían dibujada en su rostro.

Estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo que ninguno había notado que un automóvil deportivo de color verde oscuros les seguía en todo el camino, el cual aparco un poco alejado de la entrada del aeropuerto.

\- Por lo visto han picado el anzuelo – hablo con burla una peli rosa, que llevaba unas gafas oscuras mientras miraba a la pareja entrar al lugar y le informaba de sus movimientos a alguien por teléfono – si… comprendo, entonces pasaremos a la siguiente fase, entiendo… le avisare igual al señor Fon, ok… cuando estemos por partir le volveré a llamar – y con ello termino la llamada, para volver a poner en marcha el vehículo y regresar.

Después de recorrer un rato, el automóvil se estaciono en cierta mansión.

\- Lambo-sama, ellos ya se marcharon – anuncio Luka de forma seria mientras entraba a la sala, donde se encontraba el peli negro mirando una foto familiar.

\- Perfecto – ordeno Lambo de forma seria.

\- El jet ya está listo y esperando por nosotros.

\- Ya le avisaste… - empezó a hablar Lambo pero fue interrumpido.

\- Si, el señor Fon y su pareja ya fueron avisados y ya están de camino al aeropuerto para que todos partamos en unas horas.

\- Entiendo – dijo sonriéndole – Luka, tu siempre tan eficiente – opino divertido.

\- Mi deber es cuidarles así que siempre buscare que todo este como Reborn-sama desea que sea y pase – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Perfecto entonces iré a cambiarme y salimos.

Por otra parte de forma simultánea en Italia, cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas guardaba su teléfono en su chaqueta mientras sus ojos mostraban una mirada que reflejaba su gran enojo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Por lo visto, es como dijiste y a pesar de todo este tiempo él no ha cambiado – hablo con tristeza Timoteo, el cual estaba sentado a un lado de su hijo.

\- Así es – dijo Reborn mirándolo a ver a los ojos.

\- Me duele todo esto… a veces pienso en que hicimos mal…

\- Ustedes no hicieron nada mal, padre – le interrumpió Reborn – así que no te atrevas a terminar esa frase – dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

\- … - Timoteo no dijo nada y solo pudo atinar a mirar al suelo con tristeza – yo pensé que todo este tiempo estaban buscando como reconciliarse con Tsunayoshi…. no que hicieran esto… - dijo observando con tristeza los documentos que Reborn y el habían encontrado después de ordenar una auditoria en toda la empresa donde lamentablemente se encontraron con varias operaciones turbias y transacciones ficticias que reportaban una pequeña pero consistente fuga de dinero, el cual a pesar de que fue pasado por varias cuentas con nombres ficticios al final terminaban en manos de una sola persona… si… a pesar de haberle quitado el control de la empresa a Iemitsu, este aun tenia algunos aliados en el corporativo, los cuales le ayudaron a seguir sacando a dinero de la empresa para que este pudiera seguir manteniendo sus lujos…

Ver la verdad, le dolió a Timoteo… no sabía en qué momento su hijo cambio de esa forma… ¿que había hecho mal…?, a veces se negaba a creer la verdad pero las pruebas revelaban la triste realidad, pero si lo pensaba bien… tal vez, él se negó a creer que algo estaba mal con su hijo mayor, ignorando todas esas aleras sutiles que se presentaron durante todo ese tiempo: su insistente necesidad de ser él quien quedara al frente de la empresa, luego el desprecio que mostraba a la pareja de su hermano, su apresurada decisión de casarse con esa mujer, la forma precipitada en como busco embarazarla… la verdad es que si lo pensaba bien solo había una explicación lógica a esas acciones: CELOS… pero no entendía la razón, es decir, jamás hizo diferencia alguna entre sus hijos a pesar de la diferencia de edades y nada de eso cambio aun con la ausencia de su esposa después de su muerte, al contrario busco estar más al pendiente de ellos, pero ni el mismo supo que fue lo que hizo que Iemitsu sintiera ese resentimiento hacia ellos para realizar todas esas acciones a sus espaldas…

\- Creo que lo mejor será que dejes esos papeles y te vayas a acostar, ya no debes seguir mortificándote, te hará daño – le regaño Reborn mientras le quitaba los papeles de su mano y los asentaba en la mesa.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, hijo – dijo mirándole a ver y sonriéndole con tristeza.

Después de eso Timoteo se retiró a su habitación a descansar, mientras que Reborn se dirigió al jardín donde podía ver a dos pelinegros seguir entrenando, aunque por precaución cada quien en una zona diferente.

Hiroki se encontraba practicando su puntería con su ballesta y una pistola en el campo de tiro especial, mientras que Kyoya estaba en otra zona donde se estaba enfrentando a varios enemigos de forma simultanea; ante esa visión simplemente sonrió y apago ambos sistemas de entrenamiento captando la atención de los menores.

\- Papá, ¿porque nos detienes? – se quejó Hiroki algo enojado, ya que estaba por romper su anterior record.

\- ¿Otra vez pelearemos entre nosotros? – pregunto con algo de burla Kyoya, obteniendo una mirada de enojo por parte del pequeño.

\- No – contesto Reborn divertido – aunque esa idea suena tentadora, pero ahora tenemos otro asunto importante que atender – dijo de forma seria captando la atención de los chicos – creo que es hora de decirles la verdadera razón de esta viaje – dijo mirando a ver primero a su hijo y luego al adolescente.

\- Pensé que era para tortu… digo pasar un rato con Kyoya-nii – dijo de forma juguetona Hiroki mientras miraba de reojo al nombrado y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Hmm…. – Kyoya solo miro con enojo a su pequeño rival, ya que en la semana que llevaba con ellos pudo vivir en carne propia todas esas anécdotas que Tsunayoshi alguna vez le conto sobre el "amor y cariño" que le demostraba su tío… si lo pensaba, tal vez… solo tal vez, el ser torturado una vez cada tres meses por su madre y que lo vistiera de niña en su infancia se escuchaba mejor; aunque también sabía que su padre se moderaba en los entrenamientos con él por lo que igual a veces se preocupaba por su castaño y se preguntaba como la estaría pasando con su familia.

\- Por ahora no – respondió serio Reborn – Kyoya, Hiroki síganme – les ordeno, dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar al interior de la casa.

Los omegas intercambiaron una mirada de duda entre ellos ya que esa actitud les parecía algo extraña, pero igual le siguieron.

En el trayecto Kyoya fue recordando que algo así le había mencionado el primer día que empezó el entrenamiento con ellos, pero también notaba que debía ser algo muy importante por la actitud que estaba demostrando el mayor.

Le siguieron hasta entrar a una habitación en particular, la cual parecía ser un estudio por la cantidad de estanterías con libros que habían en ese lugar acomodados de forma ordenada en las paredes y solo dejando el espacio justo para contener varios cuadros donde se podían ver fotos de familias en ellos, las paredes eran de un color crema, el piso de madera con una alfombra blanca, un gran ventanal con cortinas de color verde oscuro, un gran escritorio de madera color chocolate, sobre el cual había una computadora portátil, una lámpara de noche color verde y algunos documentos, también habían algunos sofás y mesas en el lugar.

\- Papá, ¿y esta habitación? – pregunto confundido el pequeño, ya que él había explorado toda la casa de su abuelo pero no recordaba ese lugar.

\- Esta habitación es la que contiene nuestra historia familiar – contesto mientras que su mirada se posaba en una foto que se encontraba a la derecha de los chicos, los cuales captaron la indirecta e igual se giraron para mirar esa foto.

En ella se podía notar a un Timoteo más joven vestido con un smoking de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata color roja, el cual estaba parado a un lado de una hermosa mujer castaña de pelo largo ondulado, de ojos color negro y tés clara, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá roja y llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco holgado; parado en medio de ellos estaba un pequeño rubio de cabello corto y tés ligeramente bronceada y ojos color marrón, el cual usaba una camisa de manga corta blanca con un short negreo con tirantes, calcetines blancos largos y zapatos negros; en el regazo de la mujer se encontraba sentado un pequeño pelinegro de patillas rizadas de tés clara y ojos negros, el cual vestía igual que su hermano.

-¿Quién es el rubio? – pregunto Hiroki, ya que era la única persona que no reconocía de la foto.

\- Es la razón de que estemos aquí – hablo de forma seria Reborn mientras escondía su mirada con su sombrero – él es: Iemitsu di Vongola, mi hermano mayor y padre de Tsunayoshi – hablo de forma seria.

Ante ese comentario Kyoya miro a ver al mayor mientras su mirada se oscurecía un poco, ya que este conocía la verdad debido a que el castaño ya le había tomado confianza y contado sobre su pasado.

\- Eh, entonces ¿ese es mi tío? – pregunto curioso el pequeño, ya que era la primera vez que observaba una foto de este.

\- Por tu reacción – hablo Reborn, ignorando el comentario de su hijo – supongo que no es necesario contarte la verdad – dijo mirando a ver a los ojos al adolescente y sonriendo de lado al notar que este le daba un si silencioso como respuesta – perfecto, eso facilita un poco más la situación – en eso su vista se fijó en su hijo – Hiroki, ve un rato a jugar con tu abuelo – le ordeno.

\- Ehh…. Buuu no quiero – dijo haciendo un puchero – Hiroki también quiere participar en su juego – opino de forma infantil.

\- Es una orden – hablo de forma seria Reborn.

\- Oblígame – le reto, provocando que este se enojara un poco… en verdad, que cuando se lo proponía su hijo podía ser igual de caprichoso y mimado que su esposo.

\- Herbívoro – llamo Kyoya a Hiroki – obedece y cuando termine la plática jugare contigo.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto Hiroki sonriendo de lado mientras le miraba a ver.

\- Hmm…

\- Bueeenooo… - canto de forma divertida, bajo la mirada divertida de su padre – está bien… me iré, pero solo porque Kyoya-nii insiste – dijo de forma traviesa mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos en su andar.

\- Veo que ya aprendiste a manejarlo – opino con burla Reborn, cuando el pequeño ya se había ido.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que él sepa la verdad? – le pregunto de forma seria.

\- Porque Lambo me hizo prometérselo… a pesar de todo, él quiere que Hiroki cree su propio criterio de ellos – hablo con fastidio Reborn mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - bueno iré directo al grano, ellos han comprometido a Tsunayoshi.

\- … - ante esas palabras Kyoya se sorprendió notoriamente y luego rápidamente reflejo un gran enojo en su mirada – ¿Tsunayoshi sabe de eso? – pregunto con enojo.

\- Si – contesto Reborn – lo más seguro es que tus padres ya le hayan dicho.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ellos?

\- Tu madre fue la que lo descubrió, ya que nosotros desconocíamos de ese compromiso – explico notando que Kyoya se calmaba un poco mientras lo escuchaba hablar – cuando mando a investigar a mi dame-hijo se encontró con eso, obvio que nos contactó para preguntarnos de forma "amable" – enfatizo con ironía la última palabra recordando como la rubia lucia amenazante mientras esperaba una respuesta en esa ocasión – obvio que no lo sabíamos e igual nos sorprendió que estos ya hubieran anunciado su compromiso con la peculiaridad de que hace 7 años que no ven a su hijo.

\- Malditos herbívoros… - se quejó Kyoya, no importaba quien fuera, ese omnívoro era suyo por lo cual no importaba quien fuera, si alguien se interponía en su camino no dudaría en disciplinarles si intentaban quitarle lo que ya era suyo.

\- Opino igual que tú, pero ahora existe un punto importante que atender – dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del mayor – ellos vienen para acá pensando que Tsunayoshi está aquí y traen consigo a la chica con la que lo quieren comprometer – hablo divertido notando que el adolescente ya tenía sus armas en manos y las sujetaba con fuerzas – pero los dos sabemos que con quien se encontraran será contigo.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaran?

\- En 3 días, al igual que Tsunayoshi y tus padres, mientras que Lambo y Fon llegaran mañana.

\- ¿Que tienes en mente? – dijo mientras sonreía de lado, ya que ahora notaba el verdadero objetivo de todo eso.

\- Darle una lección definitiva al estúpido de mi hermano sobre cómo ser un padre e igual a que aprenda a respetar las decisiones de su propio hijo.

\- Hmm…

\- En ese caso Hibari Kyoya, prepárate porque estos últimos días recibirás un entrenamiento especial – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- … - Kyoya sabía que cuando sonreía de esa forma no traía nada bueno pero en ese momento lo importante era disciplinar a esos herbívoros y a la supuesta prometida, por lo que de forma inconsciente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sádica… bueno les demostraría a esos herbívoros por que la familia Hibari era una de las temidas en Japón… y obvio no se refería a su poder económico sino por lo celosos, posesivos y fuertes que podían ser en combate y más a la hora de defender lo que les pertenecía.

De forma paralela encontrábamos en el campo de entrenamiento a un castaño y un rubio platinado, los cuales buscaban normalizar su respiración mientras analizaban el movimiento del contrario y se preparaban para cualquier movimiento por parte del contrario para seguir con su encuentro.

Tsuna se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en su mejilla derecha, mientras que gran parte de su cuerpo está lleno de moretones e igual algunas cortadas superficiales; Alaude igual tenia algunos golpes, sus ropas ya sucias por el polvo, algunos raspones, la manga de su brazo derecho estaba teñida de rojo por la herida que ahí tenia.

\- Nada mal, herbívoro – opino divertido Alaude mientras se para de forma recta y sacaba un nuevo par de esposas, las cuales empezaron a girar en sus dedos.

\- Lo mismo opino – hablo de forma seria Tsuna mientras dejaba ver sus puños a la vista y separaba un poco sus pies para prepararse al siguiente golpe.

En eso el lugar se quedó sumido en un silencio total, el cual fue interrumpido cuando una suave brisa movió las hojas de los árboles y con ello ambos se lanzaron nuevamente para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su rival.

\- Chicos, a cenar – se escuchó un llamado a la cercanía, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro donde se podía ver que el castaño estaba por darle una patada en las costillas al mayor, mientras que Alaude estaba por golpear en la cabeza al castaño.

Como ambos se detuvieron de golpe, ambos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo de forma ruidosa, en eso ambos miraron a su derecha notando a una rubia que les miraba de forma divertida.

\- Vamos, dejen de perder el tiempo que ya está por oscureciendo – les volvió a hablar haciéndoles notar que el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

\- Giotto… - le hablo de forma enojada Alaude, ya que no le agradaba cuando alguien le interrumpía.

\- Siempre tan oportuna, Giotto-san – hablo nervioso el castaño, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado, ya que por lo visto ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Muévanse… ahora – les ordeno – ya luego seguirán matándose entre ustedes – hablo de forma relajada mientras se acercaba a su esposo, lo tomaba de la mano para así obligarle a que la siguiera – Tsunayoshi, vamos – le dijo al chico haciendo que este se parara rápidamente y les siguiera…

Algo que había aprendido en su estancia con sus suegros es que NUNCA… pero nunca… se contradecía lo que ordenaba la rubia, porque ella podía volverse el mismo demonio… y a veces ese carácter podía rivalizar con el de su tío… y lo recordaba con dolor, ya que el primer día que empezó el entrenamiento y ambos ignoraron la petición de Giotto de que ya pararan para descansar… obtuvieron como resultado que fueran disciplinados por la rubia y llevados a rastras de regreso a la mansión.

Al llegar subió a la habitación que le habían dado para arreglarse y cambiarse para la cena, mientras que el agua relajaba su cuerpo, su mente viajaba a Italia preguntándose que estaría haciendo su peli negro en esos momentos. Se cambió y bajo a cenar, donde solamente falta él.

La cena trascurrió de forma tranquila, pero cuando terminaron el ambiente se puso algo serio.

\- Bueno Tsu-chan, la hora de jugar a terminado – hablo de forma seria Giotto mientras le miraba a los ojos – hace rato me informaron que tus padres están en movimiento.

\- Eso quiere decir, ¿que ya están de camino a Italia?

\- No exactamente, primero tomaron escala para ir a buscar a la chica con la que quieren casarte para llevarla a Italia consigo – le informo Giotto.

\- Pues perderán su tiempo, porque no me interesa – contesto cortante Tsuna.

\- Eso lo notamos – opino Alaude, el cual sonrió de lado.

\- Así es Tsu-chan, al principio te confieso que tenía mis dudas pero tus acciones hablaron por si solas – agrego Giotto sonriéndole.

\- Pero aun así, quiero estar en Italia cuando esos lleguen a casa de mi abuelo – hablo serio Tsuna mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color dorado - no quiero que vean a Kyoya o le quieran hacer algo.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario ya que estoy seguro de que a Kyoya le encantara disciplinar a esos herbívoros – hablo divertido Alaude, mientras terminaba de beber su café.

\- Si tiene razón – dijo divertido Tsuna recordando todas las veces que se había enojado Kyoya con él y lo disciplinaba… o cuando imponía el orden en la escuela – pero eso no cambia mi sentir, aún estoy preocupado ya que Iemitsu es una persona sin escrúpulos porque sin importar el método o a quien dañe, buscara obtener lo que desea.

\- Por lo visto tu padre es una gran escoria – hablo con burla Ricardo.

\- Ese sujeto no es mi padre, el solo me engendro pero como no le fui de utilidad en su momento fui desechado – hablo de forma seria Tsuna – pero como ahora recordó mi existencia busca utilizarme para su propio beneficio – hablo con rencor.

\- Me duele escucharte hablar así – opino con tristeza Giotto, mientras se acerba y le abrazaba; la verdad es que ya le había tomado cariño al castaño más ahora que pronto se uniría a su familia y aun no entendía como podía existir personas que despreciaran al chico.

\- Bueno entonces les demostraremos de lo que se perdieron – opino Alaude mientras sonreía de lado, captando la atención de Tsuna.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Tsuna mientras se separaba del abrazo de la rubia.

\- A que nosotros ya tenemos todo planeado – dijo Giotto mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Pero la cuestión es, ¿aceptas Tsunayoshi? – hablo serio Ricardo.

\- Claro que acepto, no permitiré que nadie me aleje de la persona que amo – declaro mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro.

\- Entonces comencemos… - dijo Alaude poniéndose de pie y acercándose al castaño, el cual solo le dio un si silencioso como respuesta.

Y por último… con la luna de testigo, se podía notar que en el aeropuerto principal de Russia, un avión estaba arribando al lugar del cual bajaba una pareja en particular.

\- Tenemos que llevar a la mocosa con nosotros – hablo con fastidio Nana.

\- Si, mientras más pronto más rápido recuperare mi fortuna – hablo con pesadez Iemitsu.

\- Pero es una mocosa tan insoportable…

\- Me recuerda a ti – hablo con burla el rubio recibiendo una bofetada en la cara por parte de su esposa – que sensible, pero de que te preocupas solo la soportaras unas horas y ya luego nos desharemos de ella.

\- Solo porque es necesaria la soportare – hablo de mala gana Nana.

\- Piénsalo así: una vez que se firme el enlace tendremos nuestro dinero de regreso y te consentiré como nunca – hablo de forma coqueta el rubio mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Bueno si lo pones de esa forma, supongo que aceptare – dijo sonriéndole – les mostrare mi mejor actuación a esos pobres idiotas – hablo con burla.

\- Por eso te amo Nana.

\- Y yo a ti – dijo para luego besar a su esposo.


	19. Capítulo 19: Fase 2

Hola a todos :D

XD omg bueno si me tarde, pero es porque simplemente llegaba del trabajo cansada u-u pero me di mi tiempo para ahora si traerles su continuación ;3

Bueno como adelanto obvio, ya el siguiente capítulo tendremos todo lo que llevan deseando :P

Ahora si Tsuna se lucirá como el Alfa que es enfrente de todos e igual veremos a Kyoya morder a esos herbívoros hasta la muerte muajajaja xD

Sobre el capítulo actual, xD no dire nada muajaja solo léanlo y disfruten -w-

 **Vicky Chacin C P:** Esa es la realidad que todos disfrutaremos, que sus planes se verán abajo porque Tsuna no se dejara manipular por ellos.

 **Shiho Akemi:** Es que a todos nos gusta el sadismo y por ello xD yo solo le sdoy lo que desean jajaja

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** n/n muchas gracias por el elogio, mmm bueno o.o di una pista de quien es en capítulos anteriores xD pero si no sabes será sorpresa para el siguiente porque ya aparecerá. Obvio que frustare sus planes, el mal no vencerá y tendremos nuestro lemon 2718 que llevamos deseando ;p. Si busque que al final todos cooperaran de una forma tan natural w porque vamso quien no quiere ver a ese par juntos )

 **Shantal Perez 568:** Si son pareja cliché pero se volvieron un clásico que a todos agrada xD

Bueno sin más les dejo con el capítulo de esta noche ;P disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Fase 2

La cuenta regresiva empezó a andar, de cierta forma todos lo sabían y lo sentían: la prueba final se acercaba y esta iba mucho más allá de la aprobación de los padres sobre la relación… era un prueba donde se demostraría si en verdad ellos podrían funcionar como pareja a futuro ya que este era un problema que le afectaba a ambos y juntos debían afrontarlo y superarlo.

Reborn sabía lo mucho que estaba en juego con esto, mientras miraba a Kyoya tomar unas lecciones especiales con Lambo y Hiroki, sonreía con sinceridad: en verdad que su dame-hijo había escogido bien y aquel chico se veía decidido a afrontar esa prueba difícil e igual brindarle todo se apoyó para cuando le hicieran frente a Iemitsu y Nana, ya que lo sabía… Tsunayoshi muy en el fondo aun guardaba una vaga esperanza de reconciliarse con ellos, porque así era el… a pesar de todo, ese niño no sabía lo que era odiar a alguien sin importar el daño que le hicieran, muy opuesto a este chico que estaba en ese momento a su cargo se notaba en sus movimientos… definitivamente era el complemento que le falta. Esta vez no interferiría en los planes de su hermano pero eso no quería decir que no habría alguien que tomara su lugar, porque el solo era eso: era el tío del castaño… no tenía derecho a interferir en los problemas familiares de su hermano, esta vez no… porque ya era hora que el castaño enfrentara sus problemas solo, esa sería la última lección que le daría.

Sinceramente estaba de acuerdo con su padre, ese chico en verdad era toda una caja de sorpresas ahora podía notar porque capto la atención de su dame-hijo, Hibari Kyoya definitivamente era un omega raro: no se veía frágil, no tenía facciones finas que se pudieran apreciar a simple vista, era muy agresivo y temperamental… pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensarían, todo lo anterior nombrado lo hacían hermoso a los ojos de su dame hijo, porque lo entendía el amor llego después de la admiración al encontrar a alguien tan opuesto a él y por las veces que los espió lo notaba todo ese también era una fachada de ese chico ya que solo mostraba su fragilidad con el castaño, definitivamente ese chico el complemento ideal que necesitaba Tsunayoshi.

\- Me sorprende ver a Kyoya actuar de esa forma tan decidida – hablo Fon mientras se paraba a un lado de Reborn e igual miraba a su sobrino, el cual estaba atento escuchando a Lambo hablar, mientras el pequeño Hiroki estaba sentado en su regazo mientras abrazaba un peluche en forma de camaleón.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Porque es la primera vez que lo veo feliz de estar con alguien que no pertenezca a la familia.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi hijo?

\- Si, ese pequeño es toda una caja de sorpresas – hablo con algo de burla Fon recordando cuando llego a la casa… estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a la casa, donde enseguida pregunto por su sobrino y le informaron que estaba en la habitación del pequeño jugando… obvio que eso lo impresiono bastante… es decir: ¿Kyoya jugando?…. eso debía verlo en persona, por lo cual se asomó con cuidado para ver llevándose la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida: ahí estaba su sobrino sentado en la cama leyendo un libro a un pequeño omega pelinegro, el cual estaba atándole un lazo rojo en su cabello mientras se reía de sus acciones e igual le hacía algunas trenzas y colocándole adornos al mismo tiempo que a veces detenía sus acciones para preguntar sobre la lectura al mayor…

\- Obvio por algo es mi hijo- hablo con orgullo en sus palabras mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Si y eso da miedo – se burló Fon.

\- ¿Tu esposa? – preguntó mirándole a ver a los ojos.

\- Viper, anda durmiendo está cansada por el viaje y por su estado, pero en un rato ya debe estar mejor.

\- Cualquier cosa, avisa y nuestro medico llegara enseguida para verle.

\- Gracias – le dijo – por cierto, ¿cómo me estará yendo a Tsunayoshi?

\- Hace rato hablo Giotto preguntando por Kyoya y me comento sobre como van las cosas de su lado.

\- Y por lo visto debe estar haciendo que estés orgulloso de él, porque se nota en tu mirada.

\- Obvio, debe enorgullecerme o si no apenas regrese le enseñare el infierno nuevamente y aumentare sus entrenamientos – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y ponía algo nervioso al otro.

\- Por lo visto eres algo estricto.

\- Tantito, pero porque quiero lo mejor para él.

\- Supongo que al final en eso se resume nuestra vida: en enseñarles todo lo que sabemos para que no cometan nuestros errores e igual para prepáralos para el futuro.

\- Así es, al final en eso se resume nuestra labor como su familia.

\- Cierto.

Después de esa charla ambos entraron a la habitación captando la atención de los 3 pelinegros que se encontraban ahí, para infórmale a Kyoya sobre la siguiente parte del plan.

Mientras le decían los detalles de ese plan se podía ver que Kyoya estaba algo ansioso y nervioso, jamás ni en sus sueños más locos y herbívoros se imaginó estar en la posición actual en la que se encontraba.

Era verdad que siempre busco ser alguien solitario ya que de cierta forma nunca estuvo bien consigo mismo, al principio aún se negaba a aceptar que fuera un omega debido a todos los estereotipos que se tenían, tenía algo de miedo convertirse en algo que no deseaba, conforme paso el tiempo se fue aceptando con la ayuda de sus padres pero aún se negaba a convivir tan fácilmente con los herbívoros que le rodeaban, prefería estar en compañía de su familia ya que se sentía seguro… conforme avanzo el tiempo no dejo de ser quien era, pero empezó a notar que eso se convirtió en un problema porque todos lo confundían con un alfa, era verdad que eso no le enojaba porque podía tener peleas con ellos y divertirse pero muy en el fondo eso le molestaba, todos eran débiles y nadie quería acercarse a él y conocerle; de cierta forma ya se había resignado pero entonces el apareció… era verdad que al primera vista parecía un omega pero al verlo a sus ojos y notar su fuerza algo en él se sintió extraño y feliz… era como si algo en su interior le dijera que él era digno, pero no dejaría que ese chico la tuviera fácil e igual podría ser un delirio de dolor que le dio esa pistola eléctrica pero algo empezó a cambiar… después lo volvió a ver en la escuela y por increíble que le parecía no le molestaba su presencia al contrario se empezó a acostumbrar a su compañía y eso le empezaba a gustar, después conoció al primo de este y noto que sería su rival aunque igual gracias a sus travesuras se volvieron pareja, notando que de una forma increíble él podía destruir todas sus defensas y al mismo tiempo cuidarle y amarlo como nunca pensó.

Ser la pareja de Tsunayoshi fue realmente algo inesperado, ya que se sorprendió de ver que el castaño le aceptaba por cómo era, nunca pidió que cambiara en algún aspecto al contrario buscaba compartir tiempo con el haciendo lo que le gustara con la excusa de así conocerse mejor, con el tiempo fue notando que realmente él era la persona indicada y se sentía completo y feliz… pero ahora había algo que amenazaba su felicidad…

Cuando se enteró que Tsunayoshi estaba comprometido se sintió traicionado al principio… le había mentido y sentía que había jugado con el… pero luego que el tío le explicara las circunstancias de ese compromiso y recordando lo que le propio castaño le había contado supo que no era culpa de SU Tsunayoshi si no era algo que planearon los padres de este… eso le enojo, por lo cual estaba usando todo su autocontrol actual para esperar de forma paciente a esos herbívoros y disciplinarles… porque nadie, absolutamente nadie lo alejaría del castaño.

Ahora en estos momentos agradecía todo lo que su madre le enseño… de hecho ahora entendía el fin de hacerlo vestir como niña… bueno en parte sabía que era por su diversión de ella pero ahora notaba el otro fin, el cual era recordarle su propia naturaleza… en ello recordaba todas las charlas que ella le había dado e igual como indirectamente le enseño a cómo ganar batallas sin siquiera hacer algún esfuerzo físico o cambiar su semblante… ella le enseño que un omega es tan fuerte y tan peligroso como un alfa pero no por su fuerza si no por el poder de la manipulación… algo que solo un omega puede realizar usando sus propios encantos, ya que usándolos de forma correcta podía doblegar al mejor alfa a que cumpliera sus propios caprichos.

Ante eso sonrió, ya se sentía listo para enfrentar a su supuesto rival mientras terminaba de destrozar al último robot de la tarde, ya que después de varias lecciones de carácter y paciencia, Reborn lo seguía entrenando en combate y resistencia, era verdad que lo mismo le enseñaba su padre pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a la voz de mando de este, pero obvio que la voz de mando del pelinegro de patillas risadas era diferente y era un reto el oponerse mientras peleaba pero igual lograba aguantarla.

Por otro lado cierta rubia disfrutaba de una deliciosa taza de café con leche, en la comodidad de una silla mullida en la compañía de su padre en una habitación de la casa la cual era totalmente blanca sin ventanas, mientras ambos observaban a Alaude y a Tsunayoshi, los cuales ahora estaban entrenado de forma seria, ya que Reborn se lo menciono e igual le dijo que existía una posibilidad de que estos podrían usar algún truco sucio con el cual confundieran al castaño y este terminara por perdonarles; pero obviamente eso es algo que nadie deseaba y por eso estaban apostando todo a que ese resultado no ocurriría, más que nada por la felicidad de ambos adolescentes.

Giotto sonrió de forma divertida mientras recordaba todo lo vivido en su vida: desde su infancia, hasta su adolescencia y terminando con su vida actual de adulta; era cierto que pasaron muchas pruebas pero encontró a la persona indicada y ahora tenía un hijo con él, aunque debía ser sincera cuando su pequeño detuvo igual se impresiono de que resultara ser un omega, un pequeño omega muy singular… noto el error que ambos cometieron guiándose por su apariencia y educándole como un alfa, sabía que eso complicaría el futuro de su pequeño pero aun así se las ingenió para enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que era necesario para su vida futura. Se había preocupado cuando notaba a su pequeño enojado por la frustración que sentía de que todos se alejaran de él… pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando su cuñado les informo que había aparecido alguien que estaba empezando a ser muy cercano a su hijo y que era un alfa…

Obvio que no perdió tiempo y le quiso conocer, notando el corazón sincero y amable del castaño, le alegraba ver esos pequeños cambios que el castaño empezó a hacer en Kyoya. Cuando G le entrego el informe completo sobre la investigación que pidió que se le hiciera al castaño, se enojó… ya que descubrió que el chico estaba comprometido… por lo cual no espero y confronto a los tíos del chico, pero fue su sorpresa notar que ellos tampoco estaban enterados… ahí ellos le contaron la parte de la historia que el investigador no pudo averiguar y esto solo la enojo… es decir, ¿quién rayos rechaza a su hijo solo por ser algo que ni el eligió sabía que sería?

Igual otra razón por la que ayudaba al castaño es porque le divertía ver y conocer esa nueva faceta de su esposo, es decir, el siempre cuido por su hijo pero con ciertas reservar propias de su carácter, pero cuando noto que en verdad su hijo lo consideraba… por alguna extraña razón adopto ahora su papel de papá sobreprotector de su lindo omega, algo que mataba de risa a Giotto ya que jamás imagino al temible Hibari Alaude de esa forma.

Después de algunas platicas por teléfono, Reborn y ella acordaron que antes del inevitable reencuentro de Tsunayoshi con sus padres era entrenarlo, obvio que para ese entrenamiento especial Reborn ya lo tenía todo preparado pero igual sabía que para que su sobrino estuviera preparado debía estar lejos de todo pero tampoco podía dejarlo a su suerte, por esa razón ella le sugiero la idea de intercambiar a los chicos, es decir, ella junto con su esposo se llevaría a Tsunayoshi a un lugar que sus padres desconocían ya que al no verlo en Japón irían rápidamente a Italia a buscarlo porque esa era la única opción que ellos conocían mientras que Reborn tomaría a Kyoya y lo podría en miles de pruebas pero la más importante es que se empezara a relacionar con su otras personas ajenas a su familia ya que ellos no serían eternos y este debía aprender a relacionarse con otros por cualquier cosa e igual porque en un futuro no lejano, como presidente de la compañía Hibari, debía relacionarse con muchas personas y rápidamente debía crearse un juicio sobre ellos para saber cómo actuar ante cada circunstancia que se le pueda presentar.

En ese momento estaban en la parte más importante del entrenamiento del castaño ya que ambos buscaban intimidarse con la mirada, su presencia e igual empleando su voz de mando para amedrentar al contrario.

\- Giotto – le llamo su padre.

\- Tranquilo papá, estoy bien – dijo sonriéndole, mientras adivinaba sus pensamientos y le tomaba de la mano transmitiéndole su calma y haciéndole sonreír – por lo visto tu nuevo nieto también es un alfa de nuestro nivel.

\- Eso es bueno, así mis bisnietos igual serán fuertes como lo es mi nieto – dijo con algo de arrogancia mientras podía sentirse la gran presión que ejercía el aura de mando de ese par.

\- Eso si es algo extraño de escuchar de ti – le comento con burla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto ientras la miraba y alzaba una ceja.

\- Que el gran Ricardo Sawada, acepte a alguien solo por ser fuerte cuando antes hizo todo un drama cuando yo te dije que había alguien interesado en tu nieto – le contesto notando que el otro se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada.

\- Bueno… el juzgar a ese chico es deber de tu esposo no mío – intento excusarse.

\- Aja claro y el primer día no lo querías llenar de plomo mientras peleaba con Alaude – dijo Giotto divertida.

\- …

\- Por lo visto ya las cosas están subiendo de nivel, es mejor pararles – opino Giotto notando que el ambiente se tornaba más pesado y ella empezaba a sentirse mal, por lo cual Ricardo sonrió de forma sádica mientras accionaba un interruptor que estaba en su asiento haciendo que del techo se abriera una compuerta y les callera agua helada a ambos.

Claro que eso de cierta forma no resulto divertido, ya que ahora la atención de ambos fue dirigida hacia ellos y se notaban molestos por la interrupción y el baño innecesario.

\- Ya fue suficiente – les ordeno Ricardo mientras igual empelada su voz de mando y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicaba para que miraran a Giotto, la cual se sujetaba su cabeza con su mano derecha con lo cual Alaude reacciono rápido para acercarse a su esposa en 3 zancadas para luego abrazarla y cargarla al estilo princesa para llevarla a descansar a su habitación, dejando al mayor y al castaño solos.

\- Creo que nos excedimos un poco – comento algo apenado Tsuna.

\- Tranquilo estará bien, mi yerno se encargara – comento mientras se coloca de pie y colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos – y ¿tú cómo te sientes? – le pregunto sorprendiendo al adolescente.

Era verdad que el señor Ricardo era una persona que por su personalidad se podia ver como alguien frio, por conforme lo observaba noto que tal vez, esa era su fachada con los extraños ya que era alguien que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y ahora que estuviera preguntándole a él por su estado lo tomo desprevenido.

\- Ah… pues, pues estoy bien, Hibari-san es un hombre muy fuerte – hablo con torpeza ya que de verdad no se esperó tener alguna platica con el abuelo de Kyoya.

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo mirándolo a ver a los ojos – digo cómo te sientes con todo esto, ya que lo que vas a hacer no es algo que cualquiera haría y por ello no es algo fácil de realizar.

\- Ah – comento entendió a lo que se refería – estoy bien, es verdad que me duele todo esto porque muy en el fondo esperaba verlos algún día reconciliarme con ellos y regresáramos a ser una familia… - hablo mientras miraba a ver al suelo ocultando algunas lágrimas que empezaban a traicionarle y salir de sus ojos sin permiso – pero veo que ellos no han cambiado, siguen mirándome como una inversión para asegurar su futuro y eso es algo que no tolerare, porque… - pero Tsuna ya no pudo seguir hablando por que la acción del mayor lo tomo por sorpresa.

En ese momento Ricardo se había acercado a él y lo estaba abrazando… se sentía tan cálido, le dolía… dolía mucho… el cariño y apoyo que siempre añoro de sus progenitores nunca llego, es verdad que albergaba la vaga esperanza de que ellos cambiaran pero noto para su tristeza que no era así, pero ahora debía ser fuerte y valiente para corresponder el amor, apoyo y comprensión de las personas que siempre estuvieron para él: sus tíos, su abuelo, su primo… su familia que siempre lo quiso y ahora notaba que Kyoya y su familia igual le estaban apoyando… dolía, seguía doliendo pero ahora este dolor igual era acompañado por un sentimiento cálido, ya no se sentía el "mocoso estúpido" que engaño a sus padres… ahora se sentía que en verdad tenía una familia que le amaba y quería y por ella lucharía para que nada les dañara.

\- Tranquilo, no dejes que su falso amor te engañe porque tú tienes a las personas que en verdad te aprecian y de ellas son de las que debes fiarte, brindarles tu cariño y esperanzas, no vale la pena sufrir por seres que no merecen tu cariño – le dijo mientras seguía abrazándole – ejem… - dijo mientras se separaba del chico notando que ahora tenía una sonrisa débil en su rostro – bueno será mejor que descanses, en un rato cenaremos y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento para que estés listo para reencontrarte con mi nieto en Italia – dijo en tono serio mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y le sonreía.

\- … - Ricardo no le contesto, solo le correspondió el gesto, sonriéndole igual mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Tsuna solo con sus pensamientos.

Era verdad, todo lo dicho por el señor Ricardo era verdad… ya era hora de aceptar la realidad, en este momento debía enfocarse en su presente y no pensar en el hubiera, ahora tenía una familia que le amaba e igual encontró a su persona especial con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida… y eso era algo que el decidió por lo cual no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo separara de SU omega… a esos les tolero mucho de pequeño pero esta vez no, les demostraría que ya no era el pequeño que pueden manipular y herir a su antojo con sus acciones y palabras… si en su infancia no dudaron en hacerle a un lado por ello el haría lo mismo, les haría pagar con la misma moneda ya que no dejaría que le arrebataran lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, así que lo lamentaba por su supuesta prometida pero él ya tenía dueño y jamás lo traicionaría.

Con ese pensamiento regreso a su habitación a dormir un poco, ya que igual se sentía exhausto… era verdad; los enteramientos con su tío eran el infierno, pero estos subían de nivel… en verdad recordaría mentalmente jamás enojar a Kyoya… por que de seguro el había heredado todos esos conocimientos y la verdad… no quería tentar su suerte.

Y con ese pensamiento divertido: de imaginar a su pelinegro celoso o enojado, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, ya faltaba poco para volverlo a ver y lo sabía lo primero que haría sin importar que los padres de él estuvieran presentes seria besarlo con desesperación porque esta lejanía lo mataba deseaba sentir su calor y tenerlo entre sus brazos.


	20. Capítulo 20: Reunión

Hola a todos, ¬w¬/

Bueno tienen suerte, xD como tenía todo de forma fresca he aquí la continuación exprés de la parte más ansiada y deseada por todos y para gozo de ustedes, les puedo afirmar este es el cap más largo actualmente y para que lo disfruten para empezar bien el fin de semana :P

¿Algo que decir sobre el capítulo?, nop, no daré avances porque se que lo desean leer y descubrir por su cuenta :P

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** A veces hago lo mismo con mis otras historias, las vuelvo a leer y me sorprendo de lo que yo misma escribí , sip ese cap fue eso el preámbulo antes de la acción ;), no te preocupes ya ves que a veces tardo por el trabajo u.u se entiende que la realidad nos robe tiempo de felicidad, gracias realmente eso deseo que se aprecie en mis historias las emociones que viven los personajes ;) y siii la prometida es Haru xD pero ya sabes será rápidamente mandada a volar por un carnívoro kamikoroseador.

 **Shiho Akemi:** no es justo yo no te escuche gritar Kyaaa xD

 **Shantal Perez 568:** aquí tienes la primera parte de como sufrirán nana e iemitsu ;) muajaja xD

Bueno sin más les dejo por ahora ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Reunión

La hermosa mansión de Italia, era un lugar con un ambiente muy familiar, de los cuales destacaban el hermoso jardín que en vida planto la señora del hogar, las bellas fuentes, los matorrales bien cuidados y cortados, los cuales combinaban con esa exquisita fachada de estilo toscano de la construcción, el cual te invita a sentirte en un lugar muy agradable; pero dicha vista y paisaje que adornaban el lugar contrastaban con la tensión que se vivía dentro del hogar y eso se debía a que el mayordomo principal de la casa les había informado que el vuelo de ellos acababa de arribar y de hecho habían llamado para pedir que fueran a recogerles al aeropuerto.

\- Maldito… es el colmo del cinismo – estallo Reborn, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

\- Hijo, cálmate – le ordeno Timoteo – es tu hermano del que hablas – le regaño.

\- Lamento contradecirle señor Timoteo, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo expresado por su hijo – dijo Fon de forma seria el cual estaba de pie mientras fijaba su vista hacia el jardín donde se podía ver a Viper sentada bajo un árbol hablando con Lambo y el pequeño Hiroki.

\- Señor, jamás he puesto en cuestión sus decisiones, pero el amo Reborn tiene razón – hablo serio Coyote, el cual igual era un hombre de edad, cabello largo y lacio de tonalidad rubio muy claro, con bigote poblado del mismo color y ojos color marrón, de compleción delgada pero ligeramente fornido; el cual llevaba puesto un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

\- Se lo que sienten pero a pesar de todos sus actos soy su padre y jamás podría llegar a odiarlo – hablo con dolor en sus palabras Timoteo.

\- Entonces, ¿ignoramos su llamada o mando por ellos? – pregunto Coyote.

\- Pide que les recojan y traigan directamente a casa – ordeno.

Ante eso Coyote solo dio una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

\- Tch… que regrese caminando, para eso tiene pies – se quejó Reborn.

\- De cierta forma es mejor así – opino Fon mientras se giraba para mirar a verlo a los ojos.

\- Así es, porque mi nieto ya está en camino – dijo Timoteo mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a su nieto y ver cuánto había crecido.

\- Ash… les odio, pero tiene razón debemos hacer tiempo para que él llegue – dijo Rebonr mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Por su parte Lambo estaba algo nervioso y se notaba por la forma en como jugaba con la servilleta de tela que tenía entre sus manos en esos instantes.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo Viper mientras detenía sus movimientos al poner su mano derecha sobre las suyas.

\- Perdón – dijo algo apenado Lambo mientras desviaba su mirada y notaba a su pequeño devorando las galletas con chispas de chocolate que le habían traído – la tensión me está afectando – confeso.

\- Ya pronto terminara, además debes estar feliz y orgulloso – le dijo sonriente – tú has sido y eres un excelente ejemplo para tus hijos – le dijo sonriendo e igual mirando a ver al pequeño que ahora bebía con elegancia un poco de té.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿que miran? – dijo algo apenado Hiroki cuando noto que era el centro de atención haciéndole sonrojar un poco y provocando la risa de Lambo.

\- En definitiva eres su hijo – hablo con ternura mientras se acercaba y con una servilleta le limpiaba las migas de galletas que quedaron en su cara.

\- Que envidia, Hiroki-chan recibe muchos mimos – hablo divertida Viper.

\- Claro, mi mami debe consentirme porque soy muy lindo – hablo un tanto arrogante el pequeño mientras se metía otra galleta a la boca y provocando que sus acompañantes se rieran de dichas palabras.

\- Ah, qué envidia, ya deseo que salgas para poderte mimar así – hablo Viper mientras acaricia su pequeño vientre.

\- Y ¿ya han pensado en nombres? – pregunto Lambo.

\- No aun no, ya que en estos momentos mi sobrino es más importante e igual siento que esta es la forma de Fon de disculparse por lo que ella le hizo a Giotto y mi cuñado – hablo algo triste Viper mientras miraba hacia la casa.

\- En verdad quede horrorizado cuando me contaste la verdad, pero mirando a mi cuñado y su esposa puedo creer tu historia y seguir preguntándome ¿cómo es que existe gente así? – hablo algo triste Lambo.

\- Pues ya vez, solo existen para joder nuestra existencia, pero sin importar el daño que causen uno se puede volver a levantar y superar todo – le contesto hablando con algo de ironía.

\- Si tienes razón – opino Lambo.

\- Mami, ¿de qué hablan?

\- Te lo explicare cuando seas grande – le contesto mientras acariciaba su cabello del pequeño.

\- Odio ser chiquito – dijo enojado mientras inflaba sus mejillas y giraba su cara como gesto de indignación, pero esto solo provoco que su madre se riera bajito por sus acciones.

Por último, Kyoya estaba en su habitación mientras ponía en orden su mente, había intentado bajar un rato para hablar con su tío pero en ello escucho la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala por lo que decidió dar media vuelta y regresa r a su cuarto a prepararse, el corazón le latía un poco más rápido de lo normal… se sentía ansioso, dentro de poco volvería a ver a su Tsunayoshi y eso hacía que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro pero luego esta se borró tan rápido como apareció, ahora estaba serio y sus ojos demostraban una gran determinación. Esta no era una reunión de placer, sus deseos herbívoros con su pareja debían esperar… porque ahora había algo de suma importancia en esos momentos: debía estar al lado de su alfa apoyándolo y defendiéndole, porque no dejaría que nadie lo separara de su castaño.

En eso y con paso decidió fue hacia el armario, del cual saco una caja grande de lila con un listón blanco, dejo escapar un suspiro, ese regalo se lo había enviado su madre y conociéndola muy bien… sabía que había dentro, por ello ni se había preocupado en abrirlo desde que se lo entregaron. Pero ya era el momento, por lo cual deshizo el lazo que amarraba la caja y procedió a abrirlo revelando algo que simplemente hizo que el pelinegro sonriera de lado. Definitivamente su madre siempre se comportaba como una carnívora cuando eran asuntos serios, por lo cual sacando el contenido de la caja con cuidado se encamino al baño para arreglarse.

Mientras todos aguardaban a que pasara lo inevitable, una limosina negra entro a la propiedad poniendo en alerta a todos los integrantes de la casa, por lo cual Viper entro a la casa seguida de Lambo el cual ahora cargaba a su pequeño.

De la limosina negra, baja una pareja conformada por un rubio y una castaña, seguidos por una chica. Los cuales a paso lento pero firme accedieron al interior de la mansión.

\- Familia, llegamos- anuncio alegre Iemitsu, el cual vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja y zapatos negros.

\- Que descaro el presentarte tan campante – hablo con rencor en su voz Reborn mirándole a los ojos, el cual vestía su acostumbrado smoking negro, con camisa amarilla y corbata negra, pero no llevaba puesto su sombrero.

\- Ara ara, Reborn-kun, no sabía que nos extrañarías mucho – hablo con voz suave Nana, la cual vestía un vestido largo de color azul rey, con tirantes y con un muy pronunciado escote en V y la espalda descubierta, el cual tenía un corte en la pierna izquierda y llevaba un cinturón de cuentas por debajo del pecho, usaba unos tacones plateados, una gargantilla de diamantes y un brazalete igual plateada en la muñeca izquierda.

\- Hipócrita… – hablo Lambo mientras igual les miraba con odio y al mismo tiempo abrazaba con más fuerza a su pequeño, este llevaba un smoking estilizado que se adaptaba a sus curvas, una camisa blanca con manchas negras ligeramente abierta, tenía una cadena negra en su cuello y zapatos negros. Por su parte el pequeño Hiroki tenía puesto un pantalón negro con tirantes, camisa de color verde con una corbata negra y zapatos negros.

\- Ara Lambo-kun, porque pareces enojado… - empezó a hablarle Nana mientras le miraba a ver – ah, pero que lindura ese debe ser mi lindo sobrino – hablo empezando a caminar en dirección de ellos pero Reborn se interpuso en su camino y se paró delante de su esposo e hijo.

\- Aléjate – le advirtió.

\- … - Hiroki no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando ya que a pesar de su corta edad sabía que algo estaba mal, mas al ver a sus padres enojados a ese punto… pero gracias a los entrenamientos de su padre podía notar que esas personas que estaban enfrente de él estaban actuando y fingiendo, clara prueba de ello era ver a su padre reaccionar de esa forma.

\- Por lo visto tenemos visitas – hablo Iemitsu notando la presencia de una mujer de cabello corto de color morado, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, la cual llevaba un vestido negro de maternidad largo, con bordados y encaje de color gris claro en la parte superior, la cual tenía una cadena de oro en su cuello y un reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha, acompañada de un pelinegro de cabello largo el cual estaba amarrado en un trenza y se encontraba de pie a un lado de la peli morada, llevaba puesto un smoking negro con camisa roja y zapatos negros– si no les importa podrían largarse, debemos atender un asunto familiar aquí – les hablo algo arrogante el rubio mientras les miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Ellos no se irán, porque son amigos cercanos a la familia – hablo con voz grave Timoteo, el cual se encontraba sentado en un sofá de cuero negro y vestía un smoking color crema con rayas horizontales delgadas de color café oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra; en esos momentos se notaba seria y sus manos estaban colocados a cada lado del sofá.

\- Hmm… - contesto de mala gana Iemitsu dándoles una última mirada despectiva a la pareja para luego mirar a los ojos a su padre – como gustes padre, bueno he venido a presentarte a tu nueva nieta – hablo sonriéndole.

\- ¿Nueva nieta, de que hablas? – pregunto fingiendo demencia el anciano.

\- Así es – afirmo Iemitsu de forma triunfante.

\- Pasa por favor, querida – hablo con tono meloso en su voz Nana.

En eso a la habitación entro una adolescente de cabello largo de color marrón, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta de alta, con ojos del mismo color, tés ligeramente bronceada y de compleción delgada, la cual usaba un vestido sin mangas, de color negro corto con un adorno por debajo de su busto y unas sandalias de tacón negro.

\- Mi nombre es Haru Miura gusto en concerles-desu – saludo mientras le sonreía a los presentes.

\- ¿Quién es la fea? – hablo Hiroki por primera vez, mirando con algo de molestia a la chica que recién se había presentado.

\- Bueno tu tampoco eres alguien lindo-desu – le contesto cortante, para luego volver a mirar a los ojos al mayor de los presentes – soy la prometida de Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto señor Vongola – hablo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- No sabía que mi nieto estuviera comprometido – hablo con falsa sorpresa Timoteo.

\- Porque no lo está – remarco Reborn.

\- Bueno eso es por ahora, ya que ahora mismo se formalizara ese compromiso – hablo rápidamente Iemitsu.

\- Y que te hace pensar que mi hijo quiere a esta niña como esposa – pregunto Lambo molesto.

Hiroki, seguía pasando su mirada por todos los presentes, ¿novia de Tsuna-nii?, no entendía eso… ¿no se supone que la pareja era de su hermano era Kyoya?, entonces ¿porque esa niña afirmaba serlo?… esa noticia no le gusto ya que le había tomado cariño al pelinegro y no dejaría que esa le quitara a su nuevo juguete… perdón…. a su nuevo hermano.

\- Tsunayoshi no es tu hijo Lambo, es mi hijo – afirmo con algo de molestia Nana.

\- Pero yo no te reconozco como tal – se escuchó una voz molesta detrás de ellos.

En eso les presentes se giraron notando que parado bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Tsunayoshi vestido con un smoking negro con rayas delgadas blancas, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros, encima llevaba puesta una capa negra la cual tenía un cuello alto y tenía algunas medallas en la parte de enfrente; el cual estaba acompañado por una pareja de rubios. Alaude vestida un smoking negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra y zapatos negros, encima llevaba puesta una gabardina de color arena; mientras que Giotto lucía un vestido negro brillante muy ceñido el cual resaltaba sus curvas, este tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha revelando los tacones negros que llevaba en ese momento, el vestido tenia manga larga de tela transparente negra adornado de encajes en forma de flores color blanco, un escote en forma de corazón y en toda el área del busto igual había encajes para resaltar más esa zona, llevaba puestos unos aretes largos con pedrería y el cabello ligeramente recogido.

Iemitsu y Nana por un momento se miraron entre ellos, esa pareja se les hacía demasiado familiar… pero no podían recordar de donde, en eso la castaña noto para su disgusto que su esposo estaba babeando por la rubia que tenía enfrente.

\- Tsu-kun, mi amor llegaste – hablo de forma melosa Nana, la cual ignoro el comentario anterior de su hijo y se acercó para abrazarle.

Pero el castaño solo se hizo a un lado mientras se dirigía a saludar a su tío Lambo para darle un beso en la mejilla y revolver el cabello de su pequeño primo.

\- Tsunayoshi, que clase de modales son esos, ¿porque ignoras a tu madre? – le regaño Iemitsu.

\- Lamento la tardanza abuelo – hablo el castaño ignorando el regaño de su progenitor y acercándose a saludar al mayor.

\- Wow, Tsunayoshi estas irreconocible – le elogio el mayor notando que el traje que llevaba puesto su nieto lo hacía parecer más maduro.

\- Tsuna-san, estas muy guapo, al fin puedo conocerte-desu – hablo alegre la chica, ya que solo le habían mostrado fotos viejas del chico y realmente tenía sus dudas, por ello le había dicho a sus padres que si su supuesto prometido era feo lo mandaría a volar junto con ese par de imbéciles, pero le alegraba notar que el chico no era mal partido.

\- Fea no le hablas con tanta confianza a Tsuna-nii – le regaño Hiroki, el cual ya estaba molesto por la actitud falsa que podía notar en ese trio.

\- Hiroki, tus modales – le reprendió de forma suave Tsuna mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos y le sonreía – pero mi hermanito tiene razón – dijo mientras se giraba y miraba a ver a la chica – no me gusta que una extraña me hable con tanta confianza – dijo de forma seria mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Tsunayoshi, más te vale tratar bien a tu prometida – le regaño Nana, ya algo molesta de esa actitud cortante que tenía… esto la enojaba, se suponía que encontrarían a un inútil que podrían manipular para recuperar su fortuna no a ese mocoso desafiante.

\- Nana, Iemitsu que sorpresa, no los había visto – hablo con ironía Tsuna, mientras sonreía de lado al notar que llamarles por sus nombres les había hecho enojar – ¿a que debo la desagradable visita?

\- Mocoso, cuida bien tus palabras – le amenazo Iemitsu mientras empezaba a emplear su voz de mando.

Dicha acción solo hizo que los alfas presentes sonrieran de lado ya que se podía notar el bajo nivel que poseía la voz de Iemitsu.

\- Tu eres quien debe fijarse en su forma de hablar – le contesto Tsuna también empleando su tono de voz.

\- Ah, Tsuna –san tienes una voz muy potente – dijo algo excitada la chica – con esto queda claro que Haru si desea casarse contigo-desu – dijo de forma alegre mientras buscaba lanzarse a los brazos del castaño.

Pero dicha acción jamás se concretó ya que sus pasos fueron frenados cuando una tonfa le pasó rozando por la cara haciendo que se detuviera y se asustara. Claro que dicho ataque solo hizo que 4 personas sonreirán de lado mientras que Tsuna miraba al punto de origen de donde salió el objeto volador.

De las escaleras estaba bajando un pelinegro a paso lento, el cual le dedicaba una mirada de odio puro a la chica que hacía unos segundos estuvo por atreverse a tocar lo suyo. Kyoya había tardado en bajar ya que deseo controlar el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro cuando miro al castaño llegar con sus padres, decir que en ese momento todos sus sentidos estaban reaccionando al máximo era mentir y una holeada de calor golpeo su cuerpo… deseaba estar en esos momentos en los brazos de Tsunayoshi, el cual simplemente se veía tan tentador… eso le hacía feliz porque ahora lucia como todo un carnívoro digno de ser su pareja.

Por otra parte Tsuna estaba usado todo su autocontrol para no arrancar a correr y besar ahí mismo a su lindo pelinegro… ya que decir que estaba hermoso era quedarse corto… las ropas que traía lo hacían ver bellísimo y le recordaban que ese pelinegro era un hermoso omega, SU hermoso omega. Kyoya tenía puesto un hermoso kimono de color morado oscuro brillante con diseños de flores de sakura, acompañado de un obi color dorado con diseños de flores el cual terminaba en un elegante lazo por detrás, igual con un cinto color rojo, sandalias negras con calcetines blancos, su cabello ligeramente peinado y adornado con un broche con sakuras las cuales caían por un lado, estaba ligeramente maquillado y sus labios tenían un poco de bálsamo que los hacia brillar… y a la vista de cierto castaño los hacia más irresistibles para besar.

Kyoya camino a paso lento con mucha elegancia hasta llegar junto al castaño bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – hablo con enojo Iemitsu, el cual estaba empezando a comprender la situación.

\- No es obvio, ustedes interrumpieron nuestra fiesta – hablo sarcásticamente Reborn mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro.

\- Iemitsu, Nana – les llamo Tsunayoshi sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al pelinegro – quiero presentarles a mi prometido, Kyoya – dijo mientras sonreía y le tomaba de las manos, haciendo que en el rostro contrario se dibujara una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – hablo horrorizado Iemitsu.

\- ¿Que estas sordo o qué? – hablo con fastidio Lambo.

\- Ah no… eso sí que no maldito mocoso, ningún hijo mío se casara con un omega hombre – hablo con enfado y repulsión mirando con asco al pelinegro.

Esta declaración solo hizo que el ambiente se tornara más pesado ya que ahora se podía notar a ciertos gemelos con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que prometía dolor puro por haber insultado a su hijo/sobrino, pero no se movían ya que eran tomados de la mano por sus esposas, las cuales igual se notaban con una mirada sombría pero permanecían sin hacer algún movimiento.

\- Así es, además yo soy su prometida – exclamo algo fastidiada Haru, la cual estaba dispuesta a alejar a ese omega de su prometido.

\- Lo lamento – dijo de forma fría Tsuna mostrando ahora que su mirada había adquirido una tonalidad atardecer – pero no me interesa tener una relación con alguien como tú – comento el castaño mientras sujetaba de la cintura a Kyoya y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

Dicha actitud solo hizo que Kyoya sonriera de lado, mirara con burla a la chica esa y para enojarla más, se acomodó de tal forma que pego su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

\- Maldito mocoso, déjate de tus ridiculeces y en este instante te separas de ese maldito o… - empezó a gritar Nana pero en ese instante una detonación se escuchó en la habitación… en eso de la mejilla derecha de la mujer empezó a caer sangre, por lo que se giró notando que a su espalda la rubia tenía una pistola en su mano y estaba apuntándole, de la cual se apreciaba un poco de humo, por la detonación anterior.

\- Eso fue una advertencia – le amenazo – atrévete a completar esa frase y yo misma te mato, porque nadie ofende a mi hijo – hablo con odio Giotto, mientras se podía notar que cierto rubio sonreía de lado ya que amaba cuando su linda esposa actuaba de esa forma.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven, acaso no saben quiénes somos? – se giró con gritando Iemitsu mirando a los ojos a la pareja de rubios.

\- Yo creo que ustedes no saben quiénes somos – hablo ahora el pelinegro de cabello largo mientras se separaba ligeramente de su esposa para quedar parado a una distancia prudente de Tsuna y Kyoya.

\- No me interesa conocer a unos muertos de hambre – le contesto de forma altanera Iemitsu.

\- No nos comparen con ustedes – hablo de forma seria Viper mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- Igualados – les reto Nana – es obvio que están aquí por nuestra fortuna, pero nosotros ya le elegimos la pareja adecuada a nuestro hijo… - hablo con un tono triunfal en su voz.

\- Su hijo – les reto Reborn – no me hagan reír, primero lo despreciaron porque no fue el omega que deseaban para vender y ahora después de años de abandono pretenden que les de obediencia y respeto, que buen chiste – ironizo.

\- Aunque te duela, él nos debe respeto porque somos sus padres – le contesto Iemitsu.

\- A mí no me importa sus disputas familiares, a mí se me prometió que Tsunayoshi sería mi esposo y quiero que cumplan con su parte del trato – hablo con fastidio en su voz la adolescente.

\- Bueno en ese caso tenemos un problema – opino Kyoya, hablando por primera vez – Tsunayoshi es mío y no pienso dejárselo a una herbívora como tú.

\- En realidad, el problema que existe no me afecta – ahora hablo Tsuna – tú – dijo mirando a ver a la chica – arréglate con ellos, yo no tengo y ni deseo tener algo que ver contigo – después poso su mirada en sus progenitores – a ustedes no les debo nada, me rechazaron porque no fui la marioneta que deseaban y ahora me quieren reciclar, que chiste… - se estaba empezando a enojar, pero en eso sintió que Kyoya le tomaba de la mano y con eso se calmaba un poco – en este momento se largan de esta casa y de mi vida, no quiero ni deseo volver a verles.

\- A no mocoso, no vas a arruinar mis planes como a última vez – le grito Iemitsu el cual se empezó a acercar de forma peligrosa al castaño con la intención de separarlo del pelinegro, pero nuevamente se escuchó el sonido de un arma en detonación y ahora el rubio tenía una herida en su hombro derecho y una flecha clavaba en su pie izquierdo.

\- NO te acerques a mis hermanos – dijo enojado Hiroki mientras volvía cargar su ballesta.

\- Ya escuchas a mi hijo, aléjate de Tsunayoshi – hablo Reborn, ahora apuntando en la cabeza a su hermano.

\- Ya basta es suficiente – ordeno Timoteo aporreando su bastón con fuerza contra el suelo y colocándose de pie – Reborn baja tu arma – le ordeno – y tú, Iemitsu ya es hora de dejar la hipocresía de lado y en este instante te largas de mi casa – le ordeno.

\- Hipocresía, ¿pero de que hab…?

\- Deja de hacerte el idiota que no te queda – opino Lambo.

\- Lo dices por experiencia propia – le contesto arrogante Nana.

\- A mi mamá/tío no lo ofendes – dijeron de forma enoja Hiroki y Tsuna al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya basta, si te queda algo de dignidad te largaras con tu esposa y con esa niña que trajiste a no ser que desee que me olvide que eres mi hijo y tome acciones legales contra ti – hablo enojado Timoteo.

\- Acciones legales – repitió con algo de duda Iemitsu – de que hablas…

\- De los robos que le has hecho a la empresa con las transacciones ficticias que tus cómplices realizaban – hablo enojado Reborn.

\- Y nosotros somos los muertos de hambre – hablo con burla Viper.

\- Obvio que si, están casando a su hijo con un heredero…

\- Eso no es necesario, porque mi hijo es el heredero de nuestra familia – hablo enojado Alaude, el cual ya estaba fastidiado y harto de escuchar hablar a esos herbívoros mediocres.

– La familia Hibari no necesita del dinero de los Vongola, ya que nuestra fortuna supera con creces a la de ustedes – hablo de forma fría Giotto.

Ante esa declaración Nana e Iemitsu abrieron los ojos de la impresión, ya que ahora reconocían a la pareja que tenían enfrente… ahora los reconocían, tenían ante ellos a la familia más poderosa y adinerada de Francia y Japón… obvio que ese enlace era mejor que esa mocosa, por lo cual rápidamente se miraron entre ellos para pensar en un plan nuevo, algo que les salvara y quedaran bien con ese omega.


	21. Capítulo 21: Resolución

Hola a todos n3n/

Por lo visto a "NADIE" le gusto el cap anterior (sarcasmo, donde? xD), xD jajaja la verdad en serio me divierto al leer todas sus opiniones de ustedes sobre lo que va ocurriendo en la historia, n/n gracias

Bueno para consentirles aquí les traigo una triple actualización aprovechando mi domingo libre y entre ellas esta nuestra amada y deseada continuación ;)

Nuevamente no revelare nada del cap, para que así se disfrute xD

 **Flor Carmesi:** Todos terminaron odiándoles xD

 **Neko Kitsune XP** : jaja perdón, hice que llegaras tarde, pero si xD llegaron a fastidiar el día, aunque en realidad ellos fueron los fastidiados con eso ya que no se esperaban que su hijo ya estuviera preparado para su llegada ;) y bueno yo dije tendríamos a un Kyoya posesivo xD, pero si ya después de este cap es demasiado obvio que tendremos ya el primer encuentro lemon de esos dos ;), ya se lo ganaron

 **Shantal Perez 568:** obvio que lo pagaran y nosotros lo disfrutaremos ;)

 **Vicky Chacin C P:** obvio llego nuestro alfa a poner el orden y darles duro con la chancla xD

 **Shiho Akemi:** sip, ya se pusieron la soga al cuello xD

Bueno sin más por ahora me despido ;) disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Resolución

Ahora en la habitación reinaba un silencio incomodo, ya que se podía notar una mirada de angustia y desesperación por parte de cierta pareja… no eran estúpidos, sabía que todo el que fuera un alguien conocía el apellido Hibari, por lo cual ahora sudaban frio ya que eso significaba que se habían hecho de un enemigo realmente poderoso, pero en eso notaron que todos a su alrededor les miraban con burla…

Pese a todo ellos aún tenían algo de orgullo, en eso recordaron que eso era algo ilógico, ya que el hijo de los Hibari… según los rumores era un alfa no un omega, entonces eso significa que todo eso era una farsa montada por el propio Reborn y Lambo, claro de seguro lo hicieron para fastidiarles… si eso debía ser, ya que no creían que el inútil de su hijo lograra tener de pareja a alguien de buena familia por su cuenta.

\- Ja… saben por un momento casi me la creo – hablo altaneramente Iemitsu, desconcertando un poco a los presentes.

\- Es verdad, que crueles son al bromear con algo como eso chicos – opino de forma divertida Nana.

\- ¿De qué rayos están hablando? – pregunto Lambo, el cual miraba asustado a ese par ya que a su vista ahora si aprecian locos.

\- Ara, pues veras querido Lambo fue buena la farsa, por un momento les criemos.

\- ¿Farsa? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- Por lo visto alguien está en la etapa de negación – hablo con burla Viper.

\- Cierra la boca – ordeno Iemitsu, levantando la voz y mirando con odio a la peli morada.

Esta acción solo hizo enojar a Fon, el cual se colocó enfrente de su esposa para hacerle de escudo, mientras que ella se pegaba a su espalda para sujetarlo y calmarle, al final las palabras de ese sujeto no le afectaban pero también sabía que la paciencia de su esposo tenia limites, limites que rara vez eran cruzados… pero con consecuencias temibles y catastróficas.

\- Bueno ya pongámonos serios, Tsunayoshi ahora mismo sueltas a ese omega y me obedecerás – ordeno Iemitsu.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que hare algo como eso? – le reto el castaño mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Tsuna-san amo su lado rebelde pero ya es hora de terminar este juego-desu – le indico la chica mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su dirección.

Esta acciono solo hizo enojar a cierto pelinegro pero controlándose, evito demostrar sus emociones y entonces pensó en algo para demostrarle a esa herbívora que el castaño era suyo.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo captando su atención, ya que ahora le miraba a los ojos y acto seguido Kyoya le beso, al principio el beso fue un simple rose pero debido a que ambos tenían la necesidad de sentir más del contrario el beso se profundizo más, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

Giotto por su parte sonreía de forma divertida mientras sujetaba del brazo a su esposo, el cual se notaba realmente enojado y con ganas de lanzarse a separar al castaño de su hijo; Fon y Viper sonreían de forma divertida por la escena; Reborn sonreía de lado, mientras que Lambo se sonrojaba un poco y le tapaba los ojos a Hiroki para que no viera esa escena; Timoteo reía bajo argumentando algo del amor… mientras que Nana y Iemitsu estaban en shock por la escena y Haru ahora temblaba de ira.

\- Aléjate de mí prometido-desu – grito enojada Haru, ahora acercándose peligrosamente a Kyoya con todas las intenciones de jalarlo y separarlo del castaño.

Pero esto no fue necesario ya que después del beso, Kyoya empujo un poco al castaño rompiendo el abrazo que ambos mantenían mientras se relamía sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuna, y en un rápido movimiento le estampo una de sus tonfas a la chica en el estómago, mandándola a que se estrellara contra la ventana que estaba en la habitación y por lo tanto sacándola de la habitación, para luego salir por esa misma ventana y mirarla a los ojos.

\- Herbívora, ya que no quieres entender a las buenas tendré que disciplinarte para que entiendas – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y dejaba relucir a la vista sus tonfas.

\- Maldito, como te atreves a golpear a una dama – se quejó Nana, la cual corrió hacia la ventana para buscar ayudar a la adolecente, pero entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo, notando que tenía una púa clavada, la cual estaba unida a una cadena negra que nacía de una de las armas del pelinegro, pero lamentablemente no reacciono a tiempo ya que de un momento a otro sintió un jalón y con ello ahora estaba tirada en el suelo del jardín junto a la otra omega.

\- Uhh, esto se puso interesante, que bueno que traje mi cámara – canturreo divertida Giotto, mientras jalaba a su esposo al jardín para poder presenciar la pelea de su hijo, seguidos de Fon y Viper.

\- Nana… ahora veras maldito engendro – dijo Iemitsu enojado dispuesto a ir a golpear a Kyoya pero entonces recibió una patada en su costilla izquierda, haciendo que ahora notara que fue su propio hijo el que le había golpeado y detenido sus pasos.

\- Creo que no has entendido… no voy a dejar que ofendas a Kyoya en mi presencia – le dijo enojado mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse de color ámbar y apretaba sus puños.

\- Adelante dame-Tsuna, demuéstrame cuanto has mejorado – dijo Reborn mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le sonreía.

\- No te metas en esto – índico enojado Iemitsu mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

\- No lo hare, porque mi hijo no me necesita para encargarse de ti – le contesto sonriéndole de forma sádica.

El rubio estaba por empezar a discutirle sobre el hecho de que llamara hijo al inútil de su hijo pero no pudo ya que tuvo que regresar su atención al frente, donde a duras penas logro bloquear el puñetazo que le había lanzado Tsuna en dirección a su rostro.

\- Tal vez has mejorado un poco – hablo de forma arrogante mientras se quitaba su saco – pero no podrás contra mi mocoso – dijo sonriéndole.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió de lado y se quitó la capa que llevaba en ese momento arrojándola a un lado mientras tronaba sus dedos y se colocaba en posición de batalla. Claro que esa actitud solo hizo enojar a Iemitsu, ya que pensó que solo con eso podría intimidarle pero noto que ese niño estaba preparado para desafiarle.

Por lo que busco golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero el castaño lo esquivo y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago sacándole el aire, para luego girarse y darle una patada en la espalda haciendo que callera hincado al suelo.

\- Iemitsu, yo ya no soy ese niño de 9 años que manipulabas y asustabas con tu débil voz de mando – dijo algo enojado Tsuna, mientras seguía de pie junto a él.

\- Débil voz… no seas tan arrogante, hijo estúpido – dijo con enojo Iemitsu y acto seguido jalo a Tsuna sujetándole de su pierna izquierda, para hacerlo caer al suelo de espaldas y luego con toda su fuerza lanzarlo para que este se estrellara contra la pared.

\- Ah… - se quejó Tsuna cuando se estrelló, pero rápidamente busco ponerse de pie mientras aguantaba el dolor.

\- Tsuna-niii – dijo angustiado Hiroki, el cual estaba siendo sujetado por su mami para que no hiciera algo.

\- Hiroki, cálmate, tu hermano es fuerte – le hablo Reborn sin mirarlo a ver.

\- Hmm... – le contesto con miedo el pequeño mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo y seguía mirando preocupado la escena, ese sujeto que decía ser su tío era malo… se notaba que él estaba atacando para lastimar a su hermano… no entendía y tenía miedo, no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus hermanos, pero en ese momento debía hacer lo mismo que los demás adultos… observar y brindarles su apoyo en silencio.

En el jardín se podía ver a dos omegas enojadas con el pelinegro que tenían enfrente de ellas.

\- Sabes ahora que lo noto, esa ropa no te queda-desu – hablo con rencor la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía sus ropas.

\- Es obvio que algo como tú nunca estará a la altura de estar junto a mi hijo – hablo Nana igual colocándose de pie y sonriendo de forma superior al pelinegro.

\- Ah... – en eso Kyoya ahogo un bostezo – sus opiniones no me interesan herbívoras – les contesto de forma aburrida.

\- Lo dices porque estas celoso, ya que pude notar como Tsunayoshi me desnudaba con la mirada – hablo arrogante Haru – es obvio que le atraigo.

\- Eso piensas – comento Kyoya mirando de reojo a sus padres – no te estarás confundiendo ya que fue a mí a quien beso y mantuvo a su lado – dijo sonriendo de lado, al notar que esto enojo demasiado a la chica.

\- Maldito… - empezó a hablarle Nana, pero fue interrumpida.

\- No se cansa de repetir lo mismo – le pregunto Kyoya mirándola a los ojos – bueno, mejor olvide lo que dije ya que usted no puede decir algo diferente porque no sabe o me equivoco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto enojada Nana.

\- Es obvio que solo eso sabe porque no se puede esperar más de alguien tan corriente como usted- dijo mientras se acomodaba el adorno de su cabello y cerraba sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mirar de forma arrogante a las omegas.

Escuchar hablar así al pelinegro había impresionado de sobremanera a sus tíos y a su padre, Fon y Viper estaban con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, mientras que Alaude estaba algo asustado y miraba de reojo a su esposa la cual simplemente tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro… definitivamente Giotto le había hecho algo a Kyoya ya que ahora que lo notaba estaba actuando y hablando de la misma forma que ella lo hacía cuando alguien le enojaba.

\- Wow… - dijo impresionada Viper – hasta hace los mismos movimientos.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo asustado Fon.

\- Giotto… - hablo algo enojado Alaude mirando a ver a su esposa.

\- Ah - suspiro alegre- mi hijo me llena de orgullo – dijo de forma divertida la rubia mientras sonreía y colocaba su mano sobre su pecho.

Por su parte Nana estaba temblando por toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, estaba siendo humillada y por un maldito mocoso… bueno si eso quería dejaría de fingir y se defendería para darle una lección sobre quien mandaba en ese momento.

\- No sé quién rayos te creas que eres, pero ahora mismo te quitare esa actitud – dijo enojada mientras que sacaba una pistola eléctrica de entre sus ropas.

\- Yo le ayudo, suegrita – dijo enojada la omega, mientras que se lanzaba a golpear a Kyoya.

Ambas estaban confiadas, ya que tenían cierta ventaja porque sus ropas les permitían cierta movilidad a diferencia del kimono que traía el pelinegro.

Al notar las obvias intenciones de esas omegas, Kyoya simplemente sonrió de lado y en un rápido esquivo el ataque de Nana, pero Haru se posiciono detrás de él. La adolescente sonrió con malicia mientras le jalaba el obi dorado, al notar esta acción la castaña aprovecho para buscar golpearle con la pistola al chico, pero este busco esquivar el ataque aunque con ello noto que esa chica le había quitado el cinto.

\- Que lastima, es un kimono hermoso y muy costoso, pero no es para que lo use alguien como tú-desu – dijo de forma triunfante la adolescente mientras tira al puso el obi dorado y lo pisaba con fuerza.

\- Ahora con esa imagen, dudo que mi hijo te preste atención – hablo triunfante Nana.

\- … - Kyoya no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de lado, él odiaba esos vestidos y agradecía que le hubieran ayudado a deshacerse de esa ropa que sentía que lo asfixiaba.

Ante el silencio del pelinegro, las omegas simplemente creyeron que ya le habían ganado por lo que buscaron darle el golpe final, por lo que Haru nuevamente busco posicionarse detrás del pelinegro seguida de Nana, la cual estaba lista para golpear al chico en la espalda con la pistola eléctrica, pero entonces algo le salió mal porque de un momento a otro su visión fue obstruida por un trozo de tela y solo sintió cuando era pateada y llevándose igual a Nana consigo, donde ambas se estamparon contra el árbol que tenían cerca de su posición.

Al recuperarse rápidamente notaron que ahora Kyoya estaba de pie y llevaba puesto un smoking negro, ligeramente ceñido, acompañado de una camisa de color morado oscuro con corbata y zapatos negros y como adicional en el saco llevaba una rosa roja.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - hablo desconcertada Haru.

\- Tienes razón herbívora, ese atuendo no me queda porque odio ese tipo de ropas – dijo con enojo en su voz – pero aunque te duela, me veo mejor que tu – dijo mientras se quitaba el broche y se lo lanzaba a su pierna a la chica, clavándosela ya que la punta del pasador estaba afilada.

\- Esperen… en que momento – pregunto Viper sorprendida mirando de reojo a la rubia.

\- Kyoya ya me dejo en claro que no le gusta que le vista así, por lo cual también le prepare ese traje que le mande a hacer e igual le sugerí que usara ambos para esta ocasión – dijo orgullosa Giotto.

\- Acepto o lo chantajeaste como siempre – pregunto Alaude mientras levanta una ceja y miraba a los ojos a su esposa.

\- Mooo amor, que malo eres… obvio que acepto por voluntad propia porque esta vez yo no estaba cerca suyo para persuadirlo – dijo de forma coqueta mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su esposo y le sonreía.

\- Hmmm…

\- Bueno este si es el Kyoya que conocemos – opino de forma nerviosa y divertida Fon.

\- Por un momento creí que se había convertido en un mini-Giotto – dijo divertida Viper.

\- Hey… eso me ofende… - se quejó la rubia fingiendo tristeza y haciendo un puchero.

\- No me importa cómo te vistas, Haru es mejor que tú-desu – dijo de forma arrogante mientras hacía a un lado las telas y se lanzaba a tratar de darle un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro.

Kyoya esquivo con facilidad el ataque, estaba enojado… el mini carnívoro daba mejor batalla que esa herbívora, por lo cual simplemente rodo sus ojos en señal de fastidio y de un golpe certero en su hombro izquierdo le rompió su brazo provocando que esta se hincara y gritara de dolor… pero su grito fue acallado ya que Kyoya le dio un golpe directo en su cara dejándola inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

\- Tch… herbívora ruidosa – se quejó Kyoya mientras se sacudía un poco su saco.

\- Maldito, como te atreves – dijo Nana enojada.

\- En serio no te cansas de esto herbívora, ya admite tu derrota e igual si tienes algo de dignidad, lárgate… ustedes ya no le interesan a Tsunayoshi – dijo de forma seria, ya que al final sentía algo de pena por esa mujer, ya que por lo visto se quería seguir aferrando a una realidad ficticia ya que ellos mismos habían hecho que su hijo les odiara.

\- No hables como si me conocieras, igualado – le ataco.

\- No la conozco, pero se de ustedes por el omnívoro – contesto de forma seria.

\- No sé de quién hablas y ni me interesa, ya que en ese instante me desharé de ti – dijo enojada.

Ante eso Kyoya simplemente la miro con tristeza se podía ver sus ojos desorbitados ligeramente por la ira que la estaba dominando… hasta sus movimientos se habían hecho más lentos por lo cual busco terminar con todo esto de forma rápida para regresar al lado de su castaño. Por ello en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo en un ataque frontal contra la castaña, soltó una de sus tonfas y busco sujetar la muñeca y la sujeto con fuerza causándole dolor para que soltara el arma, haciendo que esta callera de rodillas y empezara a llorar.

\- Ya se acabó, herbívora – dijo de forma seria mientras la soltaba y le daba la espalda para empezar a caminar en dirección hacia su familia.

Pero entonces Nana, quien fingía estar llorando saco de entre sus ropas una pistola y apunto a Kyoya a la altura de su cabeza… en eso un disparo se escuchó por todo el jardín.

Por su parte en la sala, la batalla entre padre e hijo seguía, donde se podía notar ya algunos muebles rotos, Iemitsu respiraba de forma pesada mientras seguía de pie y se podía notar que ya tenía varios moretones en todo su cuerpo mientras que Tsuna seguía parado de forma tranquila sin ningún rasguño.

Le enojaba, realmente le enojaba… ese maldito mocoso se seguía burlando de él… pero no permitiría que se siguiera burlándose como hizo la última vez, esta vez le haría arrepentirse de su rebeldía.

Por su parte Tsuna solo miraba con lastima a la persona que por 9 años llamo papá… le dolía y ahora no tenía dudas… ellos jamás le quisieron, aunque él siempre les amo y respeto notaba que esos gestos jamás fueron valorados por sus progenitores… pero busco borrar rápido todo sentimiento de lastima hacia ellos porque en esos momentos estos estaban amenazando su felicidad e igual buscaban hacerle daño a Kyoya… la verdad aunque parecía tranquilo estaba preocupado, sabía que su madre y esa chica no eran rivales para su omega, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por su seguridad.

Pero entonces escucho algo que lo asusto… del jardín se escuchó la detonación de un arma de fuego y para su horror notaba como Iemitsu sonreía de forma arrogante.

\- Por lo visto mi dulce Nana ya se hizo cargo de esa peste – hablo de forma confiada mientras sonreía al notar el rostro de su hijo, el cual se mostraba signos de estar asustado e igual desesperado, noto sus intenciones de salir por la ventana para ir a ver al pelinegro, pero de un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que este se descuidó, le pateo fuertemente en el estómago y lo alejo de la ventana.

\- ¡Quítate de en medio! – le grito Tsuna empleando su voz de mando.

Iemitsu al instante se tensó… no pensó que tuviera ese nivel… pero aun así no se movió y le dedicaba a su hijo su mejor sonrisa arrogante.

Reborn por su parte tenia abrazado a Lambo e igual a Hiroki, los cuales estaban empezando a sucumbir ante la voz y se les veía algo temerosos, pero aun así… seguían observando el combate al mismo tiempo que se aferraban a los brazos del pelinegro de patillas rizadas en busca de protección.

\- No lo hare, ya es hora que entiendas que tú nos perteneces – se burló Iemitsu, notando que Tsuna había ocultado su mirada con su fleco y parecía mirar al suelo, sonrió de lado: ese mocoso al final se había rendido, por lo que camino a paso lento hasta acercarse a su posición.

\- Te dije… - murmuro Tsuna cuando sintió que Iemitsu estaba a unos pasos de distancia – ¡QUE TE APARTARAS! – le grito empleando su voz al máximo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo en la cara.

El cual por la potencia que tenía quedo marcado en el rostro del rubio e igual con la fuerza empelada lo mando a volar estrellándose en la pared cercana la cual por el impacto se rompió, ahí se podía notar entre los escombros el cuerpo del rubio inconsciente.

Tsuna no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana y estaba a punto de saltar por ella, pero en eso noto que su pelinegro estaba entrando por ella.

\- Kyoya… - dijo aliaviado Tsuna al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba de forma posesiva y ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de este.

Kyoya estaba algo impresionado por la forma en como estaba siendo abrazado, pero al dar un vistazo rápido noto que el padre de su omnívoro yacía en el suelo inconsciente y con la marca del puño de este en su rostro, en eso vio que Reborn le saludaba alzando su pulgar y sonriéndole, provocando que soltara un suspiro, sonriera y empezara a acariciar la espalda del castaño para calmarle.

\- Ah… que lindos se ven – opino Giotto mientras les tomaba una foto y entraba a la habitación seguida por su esposo y cuñados.

\- Al fin esto acabo – opino Lambo suspirando y separándose ligeramente de su esposo.

\- Wow, me quede mudo, no pensé que mi nieto tuviera esa fuerza – dijo Timoteo poniéndose de pie, ya que desde el momento que inicio la pelea se mantuvo en silencio observando, ya que le dolía ver como los miembros de su familia se peleaban entre ellos.

\- Kyoya-nii, ¿está bien? – pregunto preocupado Hiroki.

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Tsuna, el cual se separó ligeramente de Kyoya y lo tomo de los hombros para empezar a revisarle con la mirada buscando alguna herida.

\- Herbívoro… - dijo algo molesto Kyoya – ¿qué haces…?

\- Es que escuche un disparo y… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa Tsuna, dejando ver que ya estaba calmado porque sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad.

\- Trnauqilo Tsu-chan, yo fui la que disparo – dijo Giotto meintras sonreía alegre.

\- Eh… espera no fue Nana – prgeunto Lambo sin entender la situación.

\- Esa loca si teniaun arma y estaba por dispararle a la cabeza a Kyoya – empezó a narrar Viper divertida – pero Giotto fue mas rápida y le disparo.

\- La mataste? – prgeunto algo serio Reborn.

\- Na, solo le di con un dardo tranquilizador – dijo Giotto restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Si… lo bueno que fue un dardo porque el tiro fue en medio de sus cejas – dijo algo asustado Fon.

\- ¿Pensaste que me habían lastimado? –le pregunto algo enojado Kyoya a Tsuna.

\- No… claro que no, yo me preocupe y… - en eso Tsuna noto que su omega llevaba otras ropas – ¿cuándo te cambiaste…?

\- Dame una vez dame por siempre – hablaron en coro Reborn y Hiroki.

Y después de eso todos empezaron a reírse de la situación apenando un poco la castaño dejándolo todo sonrojado ya que noto para su dolor que hasta Kyoya sonrió… también el se burlaba… pero igual el empezó a reírse, en verdad que amaba como cambiaron las cosas en su vida para bien y ahora tenía a ese alguien especial que siempre deseo a su lado.

Después de eso, Reborn puso en marcha la última fase del plan, donde se buscó entregar a esos a las autoridades donde se les acusó de intentar entrar a robar en la casa e igual con el apoyo de la influencia de ambas familias la policía no puso objeción alguna en su historia y se llevaron a ese trio para encerrarles en prisión por un largo tiempo.


	22. Capítulo 22: Preparándonos

Hola a todos :P

Sobre el capítulo, no adelantare nada muajaja xD para que lo disfruten como debe ser :P y si tarde fue porque el trabajo consumía mi tiempo y regresaba cansada u.u pero aquí les pongo para que tengan para leer el fin de semana xD? aunque esa ni yo me la creo jajaja

 **Guest:** Si ya casi llegamos al final de tan bella historia pero aún le quedan algunos capítulos más ;)

 **Satorichiva:** Si por eso a pesar de que toda la familia estaba reunida ellos solo fueron espectadores ya que para que esta batalla fuera ganada de forma correcta solo Tsuna y Kyoya debían participar ;) para que así demostraran que nadie se mete con su relación.

 **Shiho-Akemi** : XD jajaja bueno te falto que se pasen un ratito juntos pero si ya nada mas faltan esos detallitos para nuestro final feliz :3

 **Shantal Perez 568:** Exacto ya todo regresa a la normalidad acostumbrada xD pero mejorada weeee

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** o.o que son manjarates? Siii xD lo que más me gusto fue la batalla de Kyoya ya que resalto los genes de Giotto en todo su esplendor sin dejar de ser el mismo xD y obvio Tsuna mostrando ser un alfa hecho y derecho, vamos todos sabíamos que debía salirle su lado dame para que la batalla terminara bien xD jaja y si ya casi estamos en la triste pero feliz recta final de esta bella historia :3 e igual gracias ati por escribirme n/n ya que me agrada leer tus comentarios y el de los demás

Bueno sin más por ahora me retiro y les disfrutar la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Preparándonos

Después de ese incidente las cosas habían transcurrido de forma normal… ligeramente… ya que ambas familias olvidaron el desastre en la sala y pasaron al comedor a platicar e igual comer algo mientras los adolescentes eran dejados solos por un rato ya que se lo habían ganado.

Al principio solo había silencio entre ellos, pero lejos de ser incomodo era uno agradable, por lo que Tsuna se aventuró y tomo la mano de su acompañante para guiarlo al jardín y así poder disfrutar del resto de la tarde, invitación que fue aceptada por el pelinegro.

Cuando salieron ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol, para disfrutar de su sombra y la brisa que había en ese momento.

\- Te extrañe mucho Kyoya – hablo Tsuna rompiendo el silencio y mirándolo a ver a los ojos.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía – yo también te extrañe – dijo algo tímido, ya que aún se negaba a entregarse a esos sentimientos herbívoros que experimentaba pero al estar cerca del castaño olvida tomo sus temores atreviéndose a todo.

De forma lenta los rostros de ambos jóvenes se fue acercando mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas, en eso Kyoya cerró lentamente sus ojos al sentir la respiración del contrario encima suyo y para después sentir los labios del contrario sobre los propios. Empezó como un beso lento, el cual pasado un rato se volvió demandante ya que Tsuna mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Kyoya para que este abriera la boca y así poder profundizar el beso, provocando que un ligero tono rojizo adornara las mejillas del omega el cual simplemente se estaba dejando llevar todas las emociones que sentía su cuerpo.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para ambos, deseaban seguir sintiendo más del contrario porque ambos se habían extrañado, por lo que Kyoya enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su alfa, mientras que Tsuna lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle. Después de un rato ambos se separaron ligeramente mientras jadeaban y un hilo de saliva los conectaba.

Se quedaron un rato observándose permitiéndose perder su mirada en los ojos del contrario al mismo tiempo que solo se podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de ambos corazones, era un momento tan hermoso y perfecto, el cual invito a un nuevo acercamiento mientras Kyoya se ponía encima de Tsuna, el cual seguía sentado en el piso y sujetándolo de la cintura para nuevamente acercarlo y besarlo.

Ambos seguían sumergidos en su mundo, realmente se habían extrañado y ambos tenían la necesidad de demostrárselo al contrario ya que estaban dispuestos a entregarse mutuamente pero…

\- Cuidado, no vayan a atragantarse – escucharon hablar a una voz divertida e infantil cerca suyo, provocando que ambos abrieran los ojos asustados y se separaran ligeramente sonrojados… ya que por un momento habían olvidado de donde estaban y lo cerca que estaban sus familias…

Ambos con la cara roja miraron a ver a un pequeño Hiroki que les miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, era verdad que había simpatizado con el pelinegro pero tampoco se la dejaría tan fácil ya que aún no le gustaba la idea de compartir a su Tsuna-nii.

\- … - Kyoya sentía un tic en su ojo, esa sonrisa que tenía el mini carnívoro en su rostro demostraba que lo hizo a propósito.

\- Hiroki, ¿qué haces aquí…? - pregunto un tanto apenado y sonrojado Tsuna.

\- Es que me aburrí y quería molestarles – contesto mientras de forma discreta sonreía de lado y de reojo miraba hacia atrás.

Claro que ante esa declaración ambos se enojaron un poco ya que tenían una ligera idea de que había una o dos personas detrás de esas acciones del menor…

\- Eh, que malo eres Reborn – se burlaba Giotto, la cual estaba observando todo desde la ventana con unos binoculares al mismo tiempo que estaba sentada sobre el pecho de su esposo, el cual estaba esposado de pies y muñecas impidiéndole moverse.

\- Yo diría lo mismo Giotto, me sorprendes mucho – sonrió Reborn mientras observaba al pobre de Alaude forcejear para liberarse de sus propias esposas e ir a matar a Tsunayoshi.

\- No lo tomes a mal Lambo pero siento que esos parecen almas gemelas – hablo algo divertida y asustada Viper al notar a la rubio y al pelinegro de patillas rizadas molestar a los adolescentes.

\- Aunque me duela, creo que tienes razón… - contesto mientras reía algo nervioso el pelinegro de cabello ondulado notando como ese par seguía espiando por la ventana.

\- Siento algo de pena por mi hermano – hablo algo asustado Fon mientras miraba a ver a su hermano.

Ya que algún momento de la plática Hiroki les hizo la mención de que sus nii-samas se estaban comiendo a besos, por lo casi todos se pararon rápidamente para espiar por la ventana observando a los chicos… y después todo paso tan rápido… Alaude busco moverse a toda prisa para ir a disciplinar y separar al herbívoro de su bebe, pero enseguida fue frenado por Giotto la cual en un movimiento rápido saco las esposas de este de su chaqueta, le jalo de su corbata y le beso con mucha pasión, pero en ese momento se escuchó un clic y ahora el rubio estaba atado de manos por sus propias armas para luego ser empujado hacia el sofá y rápidamente esposado igual de pies mientras que ella se sentaba encima suyo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

\- Por lo visto la familia se ha hecho más animada – opino divertido Timoteo, el cual fue el único que no se paró a espiar a los adolescentes ya que les quería dar algo de privacidad.

Del resto del día la pasaron todos juntos entre algunas pláticas y anécdotas sobre lo que habían tenido que vivir los adolescentes con la familia del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Fon y Viper tuvieron que regresar a Japón ya que debían empezar los preparativos para el reinicio de clases, mientras que Giotto llevo a la fuerza a Alaude de regreso a Francia por unos asuntos que debían ser atendidos, dándole permiso a Kyoya para quedarse en la casa de la familia del castaño pero advirtiéndole que se comportara y que se cuidara mucho.

Reborn igual aprovecho su estadía para revisar algunas cosas en la compañía, mientras Lambo sacaba de paseo a Hiroki para que se divirtiera un rato y los adolescentes pudieran tener un verdadero momento de privacidad.

Tsuna y Kyoya lo pasaron bien e igual le agradecieron ese gesto al mayor, ya que el castaño aprovecho muy bien la oportunidad para llevar de paseo a su omega por todos sus lugares favoritos e igual para platicar entre ellos y seguir conociéndose más y con ello confirmar que en verdad deseaban estar juntos para toda la vida.

Ya de regreso a Japón cada quien regreso a vida normal con algunas variantes, de parte de Tsuna: en la escuela para su completo fastidio… parecía que todos sus compañeros habían pasado sus vacaciones en pensar métodos para seducirlo ya que no paraban de acosarle pero siempre lograba escaparse de esos fastidiosos y estar a lado de su omega, en casa sus entrenamientos espartanos se triplicaron en lo que se refería a complejidad y destreza física e igual aumento su tiempo en la empresa ya que así como debía atender los asuntos de la empresa e igual empezar a estudiar y buscar nuevos proyectos con los cuales se anunciarían la fusión de su empresa con las empresas Hibari-Sawada, pero sin olvidarse de pasar tiempo con su pelinegro; por parte de Kyoya las cosas estaba relativamente normal, en la escuela seguía siendo quien imponía el orden sobre todos esos herbívoros aunque a veces se emocionaba al disciplinar a esos herbívoros que miraban o trataban de tocar lo suyo… definitivamente no le agradaba mucho que ahora todos supieran que Tsunayoshi era un alfa porque eso despertaba a los oportunistas, pero le alegraba notar que todos eran ignorados o rechazados, en su casa las cosas se pusieron algo interesantes ya que ahora estaba involucrándose más en las labores de la empresa de su familia a petición y orden de su abuelo, igual siguieron sus entrenamientos pero también le agradaba notar que pese a todo eso el castaño siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con él.

E igual en esos días de tranquilidad Reborn recibió una llamada de un viejo amigo Colonello, sí que era una novedad que le hablara, razón por la cual se le hizo extraña su llamada y le exigió una explicación ya que era obvio que no llamaba para saludarle… Lambo había ido a la sala a ver quién llamaba y noto que su esposo había tomado la llamada y le escucho saludar alegre a su amigo pero luego se alarmo al notar el cambio repentino en su semblante… al terminar la llamada Reborn tenía la mirada oculta dejando un poco inquieto a Lambo, pero en ello noto que este corría y le abrazaba con fuerza, en eso noto que su hombro empezaba a humedecerse… eso le asusto pero procuro mantener la calma y reconfortarle ya que algo realmente malo debía haber pasado para que afectara a ese grado al orgulloso de su esposo.

Mientras Reborn se ocultaba su rostro y dejaba salir su dolor, recordaba la conversación con su amigo… el había hablado para comunicarle que tanto Iemitsu como Nana… habían conocido su final en prisión… a decir verdad tal vez su hermano fue un cretino avaricioso pero al fin de cuentas era su hermano e igual que su sobrino tenía la esperanza de que algún día cambiara… pero noto que no fue así…

Al parecer Iemitsu aun quiso hacer de las suyas sintiéndose el rey de roma… lo malo es que este comportamiento es algo que puede costarte la cabeza en prisión, ya que este fue encerrado con los alfas más peligrosos de toda Italia, al principio creyó tener las de ganar con las falsas promesas de fortuna para los que le protegieran y ayudaran a escapar, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle… en realidad todos esos alfas ya habían hecho un trato con el dueño de prisión donde el trato era eliminar su sentencia o acortar su tiempo encerrados si simpatizaban con ese rubio y luego le traicionaran… y así fue logro fugarse a los 4 días con ayuda pero antes de poder estar a una distancia prudente sus compañeros retrocedieron desconcertándolo ya que enfrente suyo habían varios francotiradores esperándole los cuales no hicieron de rogarse y le dispararon sin piedad… para buena o mala suerte este no cayó muerto por la lluvia de balas, al contrario algunas tocaron puntos vitales con lo cual ahora quedo amarrado de por vida a una cama donde comenzaría su verdadera tortura, debido a que el dueño del lugar realmente era un gran científico del gobierno de nombre Verde, el cual siempre usaba a esos rechazados y repudiados por la sociedad como sus conejillo de indias, donde antes de iniciar con la tortura del rubio le dijo: este es un presente de parte de Fon y mío… Actualmente se encontraba en un estado de coma ya que las sustancias con las que experimentaron con el eran demasiado toxicas y nunca se habían probado con humanos pero ese estado no detuvo los experimentos y al final su corazón dejo de funcionar al quemarse con la última sustancia que fue puesta en su cuerpo… Colonello investigo y descubrió que ese alfa científico es el hermano mayor de Viper y por lo que le había contado fue su forma de vengarse para demostrarle que su osadía de haber insultado a su hermana no quedaría impune.

Nana tampoco tuvo mucha suerte que digamos… es verdad que tanto ella como la adolescente fueron a parar al reformatorio especial para omegas, pero la chica se salvó por la rápida acción de sus padres de sacarla de ese lugar aunque eso significo que la familia se fuera a la quiebra y sin posibilidades de buscar alguna venganza por la humillación ya que al enterarse de toda la verdad simplemente prefirieron desaparecer y comenzar de cero… Pero fue un caso muy diferente el de la omega castaña, ya que los omegas que estaban en ese lugar no es porque fueran los más sumisos del mundo… pero aun así tenían un código de ética y moral entre ellos y el más importante de todos es que nunca debían herir a sus propios hijos, ya que al final ellos son una parte de uno, por lo cual al enterarse de la verdadera historia por la cual esa omega engreída había llegado simplemente le hicieron experimentar el mismo amor, cariño y respeto que ella le demostró a su hijo… por lo cual fue tortura en las mañanas y violada o sometida en las noches por sus propio compañeros de celda e igual a veces la torturaban metiéndole objetos dentro de su vagina y recto… y en uno de sus últimos castigos le habían puesto dentro de ella una botella la cual fue estallada en su interior cuando busco forcejear y golpear a sus agresores pero estos la patearon en el estómago olvidando la botella y haciendo que su interior se desgarrara y muriera desangrada.

A decir verdad, a Reborn le dolía saber el final que tuvo su hermano y su pareja… le conto la verdad a Lambo y agradecía que los chicos estuvieran en la escuela y con ello juraron guardar el secreto porque sabían lo que esa noticia le causaría al resto de la familia: a Timoteo podría matarle esa noticia e igual sabía que a pesar de todo a su sobrino le dolería saber el final de sus padres y con ello sumergirse en una gran tristeza… por lo cual pactaron mantener todo en secreto y esperar el momento prudente para revelar el deseco de ambos pero fingiendo que fuera un hecho que recién ocurría.

Mientras en la escuela Tsuna estaba en el comité disciplinario ayudando a Kyoya con algunos documentos de la escuela, realmente amaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque solo se la pasaran en silencio… la presencia del otro relajaba al contrario.

\- Me alegra notar que la herida de tu brazo de esa vez, ya desaparecio – opino Tsuna sonriéndole.

\- Hmmm…- Kyoya le miro a ver a los ojos y luego miro su hombro… era verdad de eso ya habia pasado meses pero por lo visto aun ese remordimiento de no haberle protegido seguia molestando al castaño y lo notaba por las facciones que demostraban su rostro en ese momento.

\- Bueno ya termine con mi parte – opino alegre, mientras acomodaba los últimos papeles que había leído y los guardaba en una carpeta.

\- Yo hace rato que termine, herbívoro – se burló Kyoya.

\- Moo que malo eres – dijo divertido Tsuna – entonces qué tal si te invito a algún lado como premio – le dijo con un tono picaron en su voz mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- ¿Y tus deberes en la empresa? – le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Bueno hoy me dejaron descansar por mi tío… - hablo alegre – pero me dijo que sufriría mañana el triple – dijo con tono pesimista haciendo que Kyoya sonriera ante eso porque había pasado una semana con el tío Reborn y sabía que este siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

\- Pero yo escojo el lugar – le respondió mientras le miraba a ver divertido, notando que este sonreía feliz porque aceptara su invitación.

Después de platicar un rato más, acordaron que el castaño pasaría a recogerle a las 8:00pm a su casa para llevarlo al restaurante que habia elegido, por ello una vez que acomodaron todos los documentos en su lugar ambos se fueron a casas para arreglarse para su cita.


	23. Capítulo 23: Cita y algo más…

Hola a todos :3

Bueno mi escusa es que aquí uno se "achicharra" con este jodido calor x-x no es de dios llegar a una sensación térmica de más de 50 grados…

Sobre el capítulo de esta noche, solo diré…que contiene de todo xD jajaja y no me arrepiento de haber sacado mi sadismo en el cap anterior :P auqnue creo que si me pase un poco :/

 **Shantal perez 568:** xD genes maraca Reborn, era obvio que Hiroki heredaría esas mañanas de ser oportuno en esos momentos XP

 **Shino Akemi:** Bueno esa era la finalidad del cap, ya que por un lado se hizo justicia con el vendito Karma pero por otra :/ te demuestra que este hizo sufrir indirectamente a alguien.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** de hecho te comprendo a veces las responsabilidades matan el tiempo libre u-u y si lo tienes solo quieres dormir, y en realidad ese era mi objetivo causarle demasiadas emociones hasta el punto de tenerles algo de lastima a nuestros villanos :/ porque la final el Karma llego y les paso una fuerte factura pero al mismo tiempo su perdida causo algo de dolor u-u, xD con hiroki pues tiene los genes de Reborn era natural que el molestara a la pareja jaja lo de Alaude se me ocurrió de forma espontánea ya que al final a veces el hombre más fuerte jamás puede contra su mujer jajaja xD y para tu gozo este ahora si puedo afirmar es el cap más largo que tiene el fic hasta ahora ;) e igual tendrás varias emociones con él. Pd: owo me antojaste uno, pero no sé dónde comprarlos aquí xD, u-u y si ya casi llegamos a la recta final pero aún podemos molestar un poco más a la pareja ;)

 **Satorichiva:** sip igual sentí que fue muy cruel con nuestros villanos pero de cierta forma también sentía que eso necesitaban; por otro lado si ya ahora no habrá quien moleste a nuestra pareja exceptuando por su propia familia xD peor no, la vida no es tan fácil y aun nos faltan algunos problemas antes que todo esto acabe ;D

:3 bueno sin más espero disfruten e este "cortísimo" capitulo, xD jaja bueno sin me retiro a buscar hielitos x-x

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Cita y algo más…

En esos momentos por primera vez en su vida sentía que necesitaba de su ayuda… jamás había pensado en algún momento de su vida pedirle algún consejo o que le ayudara para tomar alguna decisión… pero bueno suponía que siempre existía una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?

En ese momento Kyoya estaba parado frente a la habitación de su madre dudando si hablarle o no, era verdad que había quedado de salir a cenar con Tsunayoshi, escoger le lugar fue fácil y pensó que sería lo mismo sobre que ponerse para salir, pero al pararse frente a su armario por un momento la duda le ataco y mentalmente había descartado uno a uno cada uno de los trajes que tenía en su armario y para cuando lo noto su closet estaba vacío… por lo cual decidió por primera vez en su vida pedirle ayuda a su madre, ya que ahora que lo pensaba su madre siempre sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, respiro hongo y toco la puerta suavemente dos veces.

\- Pase – escucho que le contestaba, por lo que abrió de forma lenta la puerta. Ella en esos momentos estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillando su largo cabello y llevaba puesto una bata de baño color azul pastel y unas pantuflas del mismo color; en eso ella miro a ver quién había tocado notando que era su hijo, por lo que dejo su cepillo a un lado y se giró para verlo a los ojos - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada, ya que era raro que su hijo fuera a verla a su habitación por cuenta propia.

\- Yo… - Kyoya dudo por un momento lo que iba a preguntarle mientras recapacitaba y se regañaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, es decir, le pediría ayuda a ella… mejor aparentaba que se confundió y se marcharía – no nada, mejor te dejo terminar – dijo dándose media vuelta y buscar alejarse de ese lugar.

\- Kyoya – le hablo de forma seria Giotto haciendo que este se detuviera – ven acá – le ordeno por lo cual el pelinegro apretó sus puños y se giró para entrar a la habitación de su madre – siéntate – le indico con la mirada que se sentará en la cama de la habitación mientras ella se giraba y retomaba su labor de cepillar su rubia cabellera.

\- … - Kyoya solo se sentó en la cama sin saber qué hacer, en eso escucho que su madre se reía por lo que levanto la mirada y noto que ella le miraba a través del espejo.

\- Bueno y ¿me vas a decir, o debo preguntar? – pregunto divertida, pero el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas – jaja dios, recuérdame mandarle un regalo a Tsu-chan – bromeo notando que ahora su hijo la miraba molesto por lo cual ella solo atinaba a reírse mas – jaja perdón es que es raro verte tan expresivo, mi amor – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- … - en eso Kyoya la miro a ver sorprendido, era verdad desde que empezó a estar cerca suyo, él había cambiado ligeramente en su carácter, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Bueno – comento Giotto, ahora sentándose al lado de su hijo – ¿y a que debo el honor de tu visita? – hablo más calmada.

\- Saldré en un rato con Tsunayoshi.

\- De acuerdo, mientras no regreses tarde, por mí no habrá problema – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Hmm… igual… - ahí estaba el problema, jamás le había pedido algo como eso y no sabía cómo preguntar.

\- Creo que esa no es la razón de tu visita – dijo Giotto mientras le miraba y alzaba una ceja – ¿qué pasa? – hablo un poco seria.

\- Ayudameabuscarqueponermeparamicita… - susurro de forma rápida y casi inentendible Kyoya mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fleco.

\- Kyaaaa – grito Giotto y se lanzó encima de su hijo para abrazarlo – oh dios, jamás pensé que llegaría este día – dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kyoya solo estaba algo sonrojado y sorprendido de que su madre le entendiera.

\- Entonces… ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto sin mirarle a ver a los ojos.

\- Claro que si – dijo rápidamente mientras dejaba de abrazarle – obvio que debemos ir a comprarte algo, porque no dejare que vayas con cualquier ropa.

\- Ahí algunos trajes que no he usado – dijo Kyoya recordando vagamente que algunas de las ropas de su armario aún tenían etiqueta.

\- Ah no, eso sí que no – hablo la rubia mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cadera – para una ocasión especial debes estrenar algo de ropa… me has entendido, no iras con algo que ya te vio usar – le indico, provocando que el pelinegro dejara escapar un suspiro – ¿a qué horas pasara por ti?

\- A las 8:00 pm.

\- ¡Que…! ¿y por qué no me dijiste desde que llegaste? – le regaño mirando que el reloj marcaba las 5:30 pm… - no nos queda mucho tiempo – hablo alarmada.

\- En serio puedo llevar algo de mi armario… - empezó a hablar mientras levantaba la vista para verle peor en eso noto que se había encerrado en su propio armario y en solo 30 segundos salía totalmente arreglada con un blusa de vestir blanca manga corta con cuello en V, una falda recta que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla y encima llevaba un chaleco negro y botas negras con agujetas e igual llevaba su cabello amarrado en una trenza de sirena.

\- Ya llame a la tienda a la que siempre voy y ya nos están esperando, anda muévete – le indico tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo arrastras hacia la limosina, que igual ya les esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Kyoya por su parte estaba sorprendido… ¿cómo había hecho todo eso en 30 segundos?… y eso contado que además de llamar a la tienda y la limosina, se visto, peino y maquillo…

\- Luego te enseñare mis trucos amor – dijo guiñándole el ojo al notar lo que su hijo pensaba – pero oye, no le digas a tu papá sobre eso o siempre me va a apurar cuando salgamos – dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Puedes arreglarte rápido y aun así nos haces esperarte – le regaño.

\- Obvio, yo debo elegir cuidadosamente que ponerme porque quiero lucirme para ustedes e igual para demostrarle a tu padre que me arreglo para el – dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

\- Hmm…. – aunque sonaba raro, Kyoya entendía un poco las palabras de su madre, ya que justamente eso estaba por hacer el mismo.

Por otra parte Tsunayoshi estaba tranquilo en su habitación descansando un poco sobre su cama, la verdad es que su tío llevaba presionándole mucho con el trabajo y que esa noche saliera con Kyoya le alegraba, estaba intentando dormir cunado de pronto sintió que brincaba de su cama y caía al suelo.

-Despierta Tsuna-nii – dijo Hiroki divertido mientras saltaba en la cama.

\- Hiroki, ¿qué te he dicho de brincar en la cama? – le regaño algo enojado mientras se sobaba su cara.

\- Hmmm, que no lo haga – dijo con un tono de burla en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo?

\- Divirtiéndome.

\- Ah… para que pregunto, anda deja de saltar que quiero dormir un rato – le dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama.

\- Nooo, juega un rato conmigo – se quejó el menor.

\- ¡Ahí esta! – dijo una voz femenina apareciendo debajo del marco de la puerta.

\- Tch… me encontró…. – susurro Hitoki, desconcertando a Tsuna y acto seguido se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazó como koala a su cuerpo – buaaaa tsuna-niiii sálvame – empezó a lloriquear.

\- Hiroki-sama, deje de hacer berrinches que es hora de sus lecciones – le regaño Luka, la cual se notaba cansada ya que llevaba un buen rato buscando al pequeño diablillo.

\- Nooooo…. – grito al sentir que la peli rosa le jalaba para buscar llevarlo a la biblioteca a que tomara su lección de idiomas.

\- Hiroki, hazle caso a Luka y después te daré un premio – intervino el castaño para ayudar a la mujer.

\- Pero será algo que yo quiera – dijo Hiroki, cambiando de actitud y ahora su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Si… pero debes poner atención en tus lecciones – dijo ahora Tsuna sonriendo de lado.

\- Tch… eso es trampa dame-tsuna, pero trato hecho – dijo Hiroki mientras lo soltaba y el salía de la habitación por cuenta propia y caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

\- Aun me sigue sorprendiendo lo fácil que le maneja, Tsuna-san – le elogio Luka mientras se despedía de el para seguir al pequeño y vigilarle.

Tsuna por su parte sonrió un poco ante esa situación, para luego volver a acostarse a descansar un momento pero al mirar a ver su reloj noto que este marcaba las 6:35 pm… por lo que atino a suspirar para entrar al baño y arreglarse.

Al salir empezó a preguntarse qué debería ponerse para esa ocasión y para su suerte en esos instantes Lambo pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – le pregunto al notar que estaba parado enfrente de su armario.

\- Ah, si – le respondió sonriéndole – iré con Kyoya a cenar pero no sé qué ponerme – confeso algo apenado.

\- Bueno a veces el atuendo depende del lugar – le dijo sonriéndole mientras entraba a ayudarle – pero si nos basamos en mi experiencia con Reborn, el de seguro te dirá que no importa el lugar tu siempre debes vestir con un traje impecable – recordó mientras fingía la voz del pelinegro de patillas rizadas, provocando la risa del castaño.

\- Si creo que tienes razón, me escogerías uno para esta ocasión… mami – le dijo el castaño mientras sonreía y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Lambo se sorprendió un poco por cómo le llamo, pero le sonrió de forma dulce y le abrazo, era verdad que era su tío pero le encantaba esos momentos donde la emoción del momento hacia que su pequeño castaño le llamara mamá.

Así con la ayuda de Lambo escogió un saco de blanco con bordes negros, camisa negra ligeramente desabotonada en la parte superior, con un pantalón blanco y zapatos negro.

\- Que guapo – le elogio Lambo, provocando que le otro sonriera - aunque siento que te falta algo – dijo meditando.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto Tsuna mientras se miraba al espejo.

\- Ah ya se – en eso Lambo salió un momento de la habitación desconcertando un poco al adolescente para luego regresar con una rosa roja en sus manos – con esto tu atuendo estará completo – dijo mientras se acercaba y le colocaba la rosa dentro del bolsillo del saco.

\- Gracias – le contesto, en eso miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:15 pm – bueno mejor me apuro o llegare tarde – dijo sonriéndole.

\- No llegaras tarde si vas a buscarlo con esto – dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás de Lambo y lanzándole unas llaves al castaño, el cual las recibió sorprendido – pero cuidadito y lo rayas, me has entendido – le advirtió.

\- Claro papá, cuidare de tu auto – le dijo divertido mientras salía de la casa, a paso rápido ya que en verdad no deseaba llegar tarde.

\- Wow esos sí que es un milagro, tu prestándole a alguien tu preciado vehículo deportivo – hablo con burla Lambo mirándole a ver a los ojos.

\- Creo que se lo gano, ¿no crees? – dijo mientras le miraba a ver de forma picara.

\- Y usted se ha ganado un premio por tan noble acción señor Vongola – bromeo Lambo acercándose para que ambos se unieran en un beso.

En la mansión Hibari, Kyoya se encontraba en su habitación muy nervioso mientras volvía a verse al espejo… realmente todo eso era nuevo para él y se sentía sumamente nervioso.

\- Que guapo – le elogio Giotto cuando entro a la habitación de su hijo.

\- Hmm…

\- A ver deja siéntate y deja te cepillo tu cabello – le indico haciendo que se sentara algo tenso mientras sentía las manos de su madre sobre su cabeza y de cierta forma el movimiento que realizaba lo relajaba.

Giotto sonreía ante esa acción de su hijo y le alegraba poder compartir todo eso con su él, la verdad por el carácter que había heredado de su marido por lo que se conformaba con ser una simple observadora de los hechos, pero le alegraba saber que a pesar de todo su pequeño quería que participara y le ayudara en algunas cosas.

En eso alguien toco a la puerta y acto seguido apareció una sirvienta de la casa indicándoles que el castaño ya había llegado y estaba en la sala esperándoles.

Después de darle los toques finales, ambos bajaron para ir a ver al castaño, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados, claro que al escuchar pasos a su dirección Tsuna abrió los ojos al mismo le sonrió a su omega.

Kyoya tenía puesto una camisa de color morado oscuro de manga larga, encima de ella llevaba un chaleco negro y acompañados de unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

\- Buenas noches Tsuanyoshi – le saludo Giotto.

\- Buenas noches Giotto-san – le contesto el castaño mientras le saludaba y miraba a ver a Kyoya – que bien te ves – le dijo, provocando un ligero sonrojo en él.

\- Bueno, Tsu-chan conoces las reglas así que diviértanse y nada de regresar tan tarde – le advirtió divertida Giotto.

\- Claro – le contesto sin mirarle a ver – nos vamos – le indico al pelinegro, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia los acompaño hasta la puerta donde vio como Tsuna le abría la puerta del auto deportivo color verde oscuro a Kyoya y ambos se subían al vehículo para marcharse, casi al mismo tiempo que el auto salía de la casa entraba igual un automóvil deportivo color plateado, del cual bajaba cierto rubio platinado.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera Giotto? – le pregunto algo extrañado por la forma en como andaba vestida y el hecho que estuviera parada en la entrada.

\- Hmm, pues anda esperándote – le mintió.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- Ah, me ofende tu comentario – dijo en un tono afligido.

\- Lo digo porque te conozco – comento suspirando mientras caminaba hacia a ella – ahora me dirás – dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Pues te diría que te esperaba para que hiciéramos algo juntos – le contesto con un tono juguetón en su voz, provocando que su esposo sonriera de lado.

\- Sabes – comento y en un rápido movimiento cargo a la rubia al estilo princesa – estaba pensando lo mismo – opino mientras se encaminaba en dirección a su habitación.

La noche era perfecta, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían apreciar a las estrellas y a la luna brillando en su máximo esplendor, el transcurso del viaje estuvo tranquilo ya que fue acompañado de un silencio agradable mientras se dirigirán al restaurante.

Estacionaron cerca del lugar, ya que no les importaba caminar un poco, llegaron a un gran edificio de arquitectura al estilo Victoriano de color blanco con grandes ventanales acompañados de unas cortinas de color azul oscuro con algunas luces de color dorado adornando el exterior e iluminando el letrero del lugar, en la entrada tenia un toldo de color rojo vino e igual tenia una alfombra de color rojo en la entrada, la gran puerta era de madera color chocolate con ventanas, el nombre del Lugar era: Terra.

\- En verdad, cenaremos aquí – pregunto Kyoya algo sorprendido.

\- Eh… no quieres, pero tú me dijiste que querías cenar aqui – hablo sorprendido el castaño.

\- Si, pero… lo dije por decir, este lugar es de los más exclusivos y solo entras con reservación anticipada – confeso Kyoya.

\- Ah… entonces me retaste, bueno aunque lo dudes, esta noche aquí cenaremos – dijo mientras le sonreía y le tomaba de la mano.

\- ¿Y como lo conseguiste?

\- Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos – le dijo en tono juguetón mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Hmm…

En la entrada se podía ver un pódium de madera de caoba y detrás de él estaba el host, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa blanca adornada con un lazo negro y encima un saco negro, pantalón y zapatos negros, era de tés clara, cabello azul corto y ojos de color negro. Este al ver que los adolescentes se acercaban hizo una ligera mueca.

\- Buenas noches – les saludo con algo de fastidio en su voz.

\- Buenas noches – le respondió Tsuna, ignorando el tono de voz empleado por el señor – queremos una mesa para dos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero sin reservación no pueden pasar – le contesto el señor fastidiado – así que den media vuelta y largo – les dijo de mala gana.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte está reteniendo su impulso de sacar en ese instante sus tonfas y moler a golpes a ese sujeto, pero en eso noto que Tsuna le apretaba ligeramente su mano y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Creo que aquí hay una confusión señor – hablo de forma calmada Tsuna – creo no me exprese de forma correcta, nosotros tenemos una mesa reservada.

\- Oh, ¿de veras? – hablo con un tono de ironía en su voz – y puedo saber ¿a nombre de quién?

\- Claro, están a nombre de Tsunayoshi di Vongola.

\- … - el hombre de mala gana reviso su lista y noto que si aparecía ese nombre – por lo visto tienes suerte adivinaste un nombre de la lista –dijo – pero ya basta de bromas ahora largo que debo atender a clientes reales así que vayas a molestar a otro lado – les grito.

\- Hervi… - Kyoya ya estaba al límite de su paciencia, bueno se sorprendió de notar que Tsunayoshi no le mintió y si tenían reservada la mesa pero ahora estaba fastidiado de la actitud de ese herbívoro y estaba conteniendo el impulso para ir a disciplinarlo pero fue frenado por el castaño, el cual lo sujeto con algo de fuerza de su muñeca.

\- Bueno si eso quiere, supongo que le pediré a alguien más que nos deje entrar, porque yo le prometí a mi pareja que cenaríamos donde él quisiera– hablo de forma seria el castaño mientras sacaba rápidamente su teléfono y tecleaba algo ante la atenta mirada de Kyoya y el host.

Pero más tardo en guardar su celular cuando rápidamente apareció una hermosa omega por la puerta, la cual vestía un vestido de coctel de tirantes delgados de tonalidades naranjas y rojizas acompañado por unas sandalias de tacón color blancas, de tés clara, cabello largo y algo alborotado de color rojo, ojos de color rojo; la cual poseía un cuerpo demasiado curvilíneo y curiosamente traía una bandita sobre su nariz en ese momento.

\- Tsuna – grito alégrela chica mientras corría, se lanzaba a abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla – que sorpresa no pensé que realmente vinieras – hablo ignorando a los demás presentes.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte estaba impresionado, molesto e igual muy enojado… quien rayos era esa omega que se había atrevido a abrazar a SU pareja en SU presencia y peor aún se notaba que el castaño no hacía nada para quitársela de encima.

\- Bueno, creo que por algo te pedí el favor de que me consiguieras la mesa – hablo un tanto avergonzado el castaño; claro que esa información solo hizo enojar más a cierto pelinegro – cierto, Emma quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo mientras la chica le soltaba y pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro – quiero presentarte a mi prometido: Hibari Kyoya – mientras sonreía.

\- Oh – la chica le miro a ver sorprendida, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de superioridad del parte del pelinegro – jeje, así que tú eres el famoso Kyoya – dijo riendo notando que ahora Kyoya la miraba a ver sorprendido – mucho gusto Hibari-san, yo soy Kozato Emma, encantada – dijo sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano para saludarle.

Kyoya simplemente asintió y estrecho su mano.

Mientras tanto cierto hots tenía la cara toda azul por la escena que estaba mirando en ese momento, porque todo parecía indicarle que estaba a punto de perder su empleo, ya que en primer lugar sabía quién era la pelirroja y ahora resultaba que el pelinegro era el heredero de los Hibari…

\- Cierto, Tsuna ¿porque aún no entras? – pregunto algo extrañada Emma.

\- Ah bueno eso es porque… - empezó a hablar Tsuna cuando fue interrumpido.

\- Ah, lo lamento mucho señorita fue mi error, es que no encontraba el nombre de su amigo pero ya lo encontré y ahora estaba por llevarles a su mesa especial – dijo algo nervioso el chico.

\- Oh bueno eso me parece razonable – opino la chica de forma despreocupada – y espero esto no se repita o se me lo comentare a mi padre – dijo algo seria haciendo temblar al host.

\- Ssssi… – dijo con miedo al notar la seriedad de la pelirroja – por favor pasen por aquí – dijo abriendo la puerta a los chicos, mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

\- Gracias Emma – dijo Tsuna tomando la mano de la chica y dándole un beso, provocando que ella sonriera – lamento haberte interrumpido en tu cita.

\- No te preocupes justo en ese momento le llamaron por teléfono así que no creo que note mi ausencia – le contesto divertida.

\- En todo caso igual me saludas a Dino – dijo para despedirse de la chica.

\- Claro e igual pásenla bien, fue un gusto conocerte Hibari-san – dijo ella acercándose al pelinegro y dándole un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse de ellos y volver a entrar al lugar para encontrarse con su pareja.

Kyoya por su parte se sorprendió dela acción de la chica, pero en eso noto que Tsuna lo tomaba nuevamente de la mano y le sonreía mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

Después de eso fueron llevados a un cuarto especial, el cual poseía una mesa redonda vestida con un mantel blanco, en el centro tenía una vela decorativa con algunas flores, en una de las paredes había una fuente, en la otra tenía un pintura de un paisaje y las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando pasar la suave brisa nocturna e igual este lugar contaba con una pequeña terraza decorada con algunas orquídeas que se mezclaban bien con el paisaje de la ciudad y el cielo, en el techo de la habitación había una araña decorada con muchas cuentas que parecía que caían como cascada.

Tsuna se adelantó y movió la silla para ayudar a sentarse a Kyoya, el cual acepto aunque se sintió algo extrañado pero igual se dejó mimar por su alfa. Una vez sentados esperaron a que un mesero fuera a atenderles.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kyoya ligeramente molesto.

\- Oh, vamos Kyoya, no te pongas celoso – dijo divertido Tsuna notando que su pelinegro claramente estaba celoso, pero al notar que esa respuesta solo le hacía fruncir el cejo dejo escapar un suspiro – ella es una buena amiga mía, nos conocemos desde los 10 años.

\- ¿Y cómo te ayudo con la reservación?

\- Su padre es el dueño, cuando me dijiste el nombre del lugar sabía que la tendría difícil pero no quería fallarte así que le pedí este favor.

\- Hmmm…

\- Kyoya te hablo con la verdad, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo mientras extendía su mano para agarrar la de él – te amo Kyoya y jamás te cambiaria.

\- Bueno pues debes decirle que no me gusta que toquen lo mío.

\- Jajaja, tranquilo a Emma la veo la hermanita que nunca tuve e igual ella ya tiene pareja – dijo divertido – pero sabes adoro que seas algo celoso e igual te advierto lo mismo, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte – dijo esto último empleando un tono serio en su voz haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Kyoya.

Después de eso, llego un mesero a tomar su orden para luego volver a salir y dejarles solos, la cena transcurrió entre risas y platicas de ambos aunque más del castaño ya que Kyoya aun quería saber más sobre esa amistad, pero al castaño en vez de enojarle le agradaba contestarle sus dudas a su pareja ya que le agradaba que quisiera saber más de él e igual este aprovechaba para preguntar también.

Toda la velada fue agradable a pesar del pésimo inicio, pero estaba terminando bien por lo cual al terminar de cenar, salieron del lugar para regresar al automóvil y supuestamente regresar a casa, pero en vez de eso Tsunayoshi condujo a otro lugar.

\- ¿Sabes que si llegamos tarden nos volverán a castigar como la última vez? – pregunto divertido Kyoya.

\- Bueno pero esto valdrá el castigo – dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía de lado.

En eso ambos llegaron a la playa, se podía ver el suave oleaje de las olas. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa con diseño moderno, cuadrada de color blanca con grandes ventanales de cristal trasparente y con decoraciones madera de roble, la cual estaba algo elevada sobre el nivel del suelo y parecía estar dentro del mar.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- Es la casa de escape familiar – dijo en tono de broma – es de mi tío Lambo, aquí nos traía a veces cuando sentía que debíamos relajarnos de tanto entrenamiento.

En eso ambos entraron a la casa, mientras el castaño se sacaba su saco y zapatos y caminaba hasta la terraza de la casa para sentir la brisa y mirar el paisaje.

\- Es una hermosa vista, no crees – dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía mirando a ver a su pelinegro el cual también se quitó sus zapatos y caminaba a paso lento para pararse junto a él y admirar el paisaje.

\- Si, es lindo y tranquilo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Realmente mis planes de vacaciones era traerte un día a este lugar porque sé que te gustan los lugares tranquilos pero ya vez… - comento algo nervioso el castaño.

\- Si nos arruinaron nuestros planes, pero tampoco me quejo me la pase bien.

\- Eso sí, pero aprovechando esta ocasión quise traerte e igual… - dijo algo nervios mientras empezaba a buscar algo de su bolsillo obteniendo la atención completa de su pelinegro – es verdad que después de lo que paso… quedo confirmado, pero aun así… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa – esto es algo que aún no te he preguntado.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo Kyoya divertido mientras alzaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Hibari Kyoya… - hablo serio Tsuna mientras se hincaba y con su mano derecha le enseñaba una cajita negra a su pelinegro – ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi pareja? – dijo mientras abría la caja revelando un anillo de oro blanco sencillo.

Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Kyoya, el cual se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa pero en rápidamente se compuso.

\- Si… - dijo aun con la cara toda roja – si quiero ser tu pareja, Tsunayoshi – dijo sonriéndole.

Ante esa respuesta Tsuna se puso de pie y le coloco el anillo con cuidado a su omega, para después atrapar sus labios.

El beso fue lento ya que ambos deseaban disfrutar de ese momento, mientras que Tsuna rodeaba la cintura de Kyoya para pegarlo más y ahora si profundizar el beso, mientras que el pelinegro pasaba sus manos por el cuello del castaño.

Era el cuadro perfecto para ambos, donde estaban solos con las estrellas y la luna como únicos testigos de la promesa que acababan de realizar, en eso la falta de aire se hizo presente en sus pulmones por lo cual ambos se separaron jadeando y sus bocas estaban conectadas por un hilo de saliva.

\- Te amo Kyoya – hablo Tsuna.

\- Te amo Tsunayoshi – le contesto Kyoya.

Para después volverse a unir en otro beso, el cual ahora era demandante ya que deseaban sentir más del otro, por lo cual y con cuidado Tsuna alzo a Kyoya haciendo que este rodeara su cintura con sus piernas mientras el caminaba a paso lento hasta alguna de las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta pateándola sin separase de ese beso para luego subirse a la cama donde deposito con cuidado al pelinegro.

En ese momento se volvieron a separar sus labios y ahora se miraban a los ojos.

\- Te deseo – dijo Tsuna hablo de forma entrecortada y con voz ronca.

\- Hazlo – le ordeno Kyoya, mientras él acercaba el rostro del castaño para volver a besarse.

Tsuna no perdió tiempo y acepto nuevamente la invitación para volver a devorar esos suaves y deliciosos labios que tanto le gustaba probar, pero ahora con sus manos empezaba a desvestir al pelinegro, desabrochando primero el chaleco y después la camisa.

Kyoya sentía como poco a poco el castaño le desabotonaba su camisa pero no estaba tan pendiente de ello ya que sus lenguas estaban en una danza la cual empezaba a aturdir sus sentidos, ahora al volverse a separar el solo empezó a jadear y dejar escapar pequeños gemidos ya que Tsunayoshi ahora besaba y chupaba su cuello dejándole algunas marcas sutiles en su camino, luego poco a poco empezó a pasar su lengua por todo su pecho hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones y morderlo con suavidad para después chuparlo.

El castaño estaba disfrutando de esa sensación, escuchar esos gemidos que producía Kyoya eran una música erótica que le estaba gustando, por lo cual el siguió con su tarea y mientras disfrutaba uno de los pezones de su omega masajeaba el otro con su mano para luego cambiar y ahora atender al otro mientras notaba que este se dejaba llevar por el placer, después fue bajando depositando besos por todo el trayecto ya que deseaba poder explorar y marcar cada parte del cuerpo de su omega.

Y ahora de forma lenta le sacaba los pantalones al pelinegro quedando en bóxer, pero entonces sintió que este lo jalaba y ahora el quedo debajo del pelinegro, el cual aún jadeaba.

\- Me toca – dijo, obteniendo una sonrisa divertida por parte del castaño.

Por lo que ahora Kyoya empezó a depositar beso por el rostro del castaño mientras le desabotonaba su camisa y ahora bajaba a dejar besos y chupetones en el cuello de este, mientras este se dejaba mimar, noto que ahora el pelinegro lamia su pecho y dejo escapar algunos gemidos, noto que estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia por lo que busco sujetar al pelinegro de su cintura mientras movía su cadera provocando que sus miembros rozaran y el pelinegro perdiera la concentración, lo cual fue aprovechado por contrario el cual ahora se sentó para atacar nuevamente el cuello del omega al mismo tiempo que colaba sus manos y sujetaba el miembro contrario y empezaba a masturbarlo. Claro que esto provoco que los gemidos de Kyoya aumentaran más.

En eso Kyoya regreso a su posición original de estar debajo del castaño notando que este ahora lo dejaba desnudo y notaba que este ahora se había detenido un momento… al principio tuvo miedo de que ahora todo terminara pero vio que este solo se separó momentáneamente para sacarse su ropa y dedicarle una mirada hambrienta mientras se relamía sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara completamente.

\- No me mires así – se quejó Kyoya lanzándole una almohada en la cara al castaño.

\- Bueno eso es imposible Kyoya – dijo divertido, ya que le parecía muy tierna esa acción de su parte – ya que tú eres perfecto y ahora que te tengo así, te deseo más y más – dijo colocándose encima suyo para nuevamente besarlo.

En el beso se podían escuchar los gemidos ahogados de ambos ya que el castaño restregar su miembro contra el del pelinegro y esto los estaba excitando demasiado, al separarse Tsuna no tardo mucho y empezó a lamer de forma lenta el miembro del pelinegro, meintras este simplemente se dejaba llevar por todas esas nuevas emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse pero era una sensación tan similar a cunaod entraba en celo y al mismo tiempo no.

Después de un buen rato donde fue torturado por el castaño ya que chupaba de forma lenta y luego rápida se corrió dentro de la boca de este, dejándolo algo cansado y mareado, pero por el contrario esto parecía a ver llenado las energías del castaño el cual trago todo el semen al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos empezaba a tantear la entrada del pelinegro, el cual ahora fue girado quedando boca debajo de la cama dejando a la vista su entrada al castaño para que ahora empezara a lamerla para así empezar a lubricarla más.

Kyoya solo atinaba a gemir más y se estremeció cuando sintió que la Tsunayoshi metía uno de sus dedos al interior, al principio se quejó por la intromisión pero luego fue acostumbrándose, para luego dar paso al segundo y después al tercero. Esos movimientos que hacía con sus dedos en su interior se sentían tan bien, pero entonces de un momento a otro pararon, por lo cual Kyoya gruño en forma de protesta provocando que su alfa sonriera.

\- Tranquilo, ya voy – le dijo mientras le giraba para verlo, colocar las piernas de este sobre sus hombros y acomodar su miembro en la entrada del pelinegro.

Y en un rápido movimiento entro de golpe dentro del omega provocándolo que dejara escapar un grito de dolor por la intromisión e igual una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba de la espalda de Tsunayoshi y le clavara sus uñas, pero esta no llego muy lejos ya que el castaño la limpio con su lengua y empezar a repartir besos en el rostro y labios de su omega para estimularlo y hacer que olvidara el dolor.

Espero un poco hasta que Kyoya movió sus caderas de forma sutil, indicándole que ya se había acostumbrado y podía moverse, por lo cual Tsuna empezó a moverse de forma lenta dentro de su omega y luego de forma rápida, provocando más gemidos por parte de ambos ya que inconscientemente Kyoya apretaba su interior para darle más placer a su alfa.

Ambos estuvieron así un buen rato y cambiando varias veces de posiciones, en la última Kyoya montaba al castaño y este lo sujetaba de sus caderas buscando penetrar más profundo a su omega y así encontrando su punto G, haciendo que soltara gemidos más sonoros.

No paso mucho para que ambos lo sintieran estaban por llegar a su límite y por su parte Tsuna ya no aguantaba las ganas que le habían surgido de morder a Kyoya y marcarlo de una vez por todas como suyo, por lo que se sentó en la cama aun dentro de Kyoya, el cual entendió a su alfa sin necesidad de palabra alguna y ladeo su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello, en eso las embestidas empezaron a ser más fuertes y precisas golpeando el mismo punto.

En eso ambos lo sintieron ya estaban por llegar al clímax, por lo que el castaño rodeo la cintura de su pelinegro con una mano y con la otra sujeto su espalda y entonces dejando salir sus colmillo le mordió al mismo tiempo que ambos llegaban al orgasmo, donde Kyoya libero su esencia entre ellos y el castaño en el interior del pelinegro.

Ante eso Kyoya sintió que su vista se nublaba por la lujuria y el placer que sentía ya que podía sentir como creía el lazo de ellos, todo se sentía tan bien y al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentirse tan cansado.

Por su parte Tsunayoshi igual experimentaba lo mismo ya que al anudar a su omega, sentía como este lo mantenía preso en su interior torturándolo de esa manera tan deliciosa.

Después de unos momentos, Tsuna logro salir del interior de Kyoya, jadeando mientras sentía que el pelinegro toaba su rostro entre sus manos y le guiaba para que se besaran nuevamente. Este fue un beso simple y corto pero al separarse ambos sonreían y se miraban con tanto amor, por lo que con cuidado Tsuna acomodo a Kyoya en la cama, le tapo y le abrazo para así poder dormir junto a él, ya la fatiga les estaba pasando la factura y ambos empezaban a cerrar sus ojos adormeciéndose por el calor que les proporcionaba el cuerpo contrario.

Esa noche ambos durmieron de forma pacífica, con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que ahora no les quedaba ninguna duda de que ambos se pertenecían y nada podría cambiar eso.


	24. Capítulo 24: ¿Aceptación?

Hola :D

Jojo veo que a todos les gusto el cap anterior y la aparición de nuestro tan deseado lemon, lo cual nos lleva a este cap que obviamente todos nos hacemos una idea de lo que ocurrirá, pero :P no diré nada muajaja xD asi que les tocara leer lo que pasara.

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** Si esa es la razón por la que tarde en escribir este cap, ya que quería que no se sintiera tan pesado o cargado el lemon, por ello busque crearle un ambiente e igual que no fuera tan cursi porque admitámoslo Kyoya no se presta a eso xD si de por sí ya es un reto que el sea el uke sin perder su personalidad :P Si puse un cameo de Emma y Dino xD jaja y sii Emma de niña para asi celar un poco a kyoya ya que en el manga estos se llevan muy bien ;) asi que aproveche eso pero si ahora veremos las reacciones de papa :/ al cual no le gustara la idea de lo que ocurrió. Oye tienes alguna imagen de los manjarates o.o me da curiosidad saber cómo son.

 **Shiho Akemi:** Y estas en lo correcto le esperan unas esposas en casa jajaja xD

 **Guest:** Si xD ya oficial ambos se pertenecen y si hice que aparecieran Emma y dino :3, xD bueno ahora veremos qué opina papa Alaude sobre lo ocurrido.

 **Shantal Perez 568:** jaja me alegra que te gustara ;)

Sin más les dejo disfrutar la lectura ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 24: ¿Aceptación?

Los primeros rayos del sol que indicaban el principio de un nuevo día, se colaban por la ventana provocando que cierto pelinegro se moviera ligeramente de su posición para esconder su rostro de la molesta luz y así poder seguir durmiendo, entonces noto que tenía su cabeza sobre una superficie cálida y algo dura, fue abriendo sus ojos con pereza y entonces se percató que estaba sobre el pecho de Tsunayoshi… entonces a su mente regresaron todos los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior los cuales le hicieron sonrojar ligeramente e inmediatamente miro a ver su mano izquierda en el dedo corazón donde se encontraba el anillo que le había dado el castaño provocando que sonriera de forma tímida.

\- Buenos días – escucho que le hablaban, notando que Tsunayoshi tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía de forma divertida mientras que una de sus manos rodeaba su cintura, para luego acercarse y darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

\- … - ante esa acción Kyoya se sonrojo un poco más para luego desviar la mirada – buenos días… - le contesto un tanto apenado.

\- Y ¿cómo te sientes? – hablo divertido el castaño al notar las acciones de su omega.

\- Bien… aunque me duele un poco mi cadera – se quejó Kyoya mirándolo a ver algo enojado, notando que su acompañante solo reía de forma nerviosa y desviaba ligeramente la mirada.

\- Bueno pero… - empezó a hablar Tsuna y en un rápido movimiento coloco a Kyoya sobre la cama boca arriba y él se posicionaba encima suyo – ahí solo es cuestión que te acostumbres – dijo sonriendo de forma picara.

\- No te emociones, herbívoro pervertido – le dijo algo molesto Kyoya – ni creas que ahora la tendrás fácil – le regaño.

\- … - por su parte Tsuna lo miraba algo asombrado para luego empezar a reírse – si lo sé – dijo mientras en su mirada se podía ver toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento – será como tú quieras porque así me gusta que sea – dijo mientras se acercaba para unir sus labios con los del pelinegro, el cual correspondió el beso.

Pero lamentablemente este bello ambiente fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó en la habitación sonar una melodía… melodía que provenía del teléfono móvil de Kyoya, por lo cual les hizo recordar algo importante a los adolescentes… por lo que se separaron rápidamente y ambos reflejaban sorpresa en su mirada…

Por lo que, olvidándose del dolor que presentaba su cadera, Kyoya se levantó rápidamente para revisar su teléfono notando que este solo tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto… algo que alarmo demasiado al chico… y procedió a leer el mensaje.

\- ¿Kyoya está todo bien? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi, llévame a casa… ahora – le ordeno Kyoya, pero se podía que esa orden también la dijo con algo de miedo.

Obvio que el castaño también tembló ligeramente ya que ahora recordaba que había faltado a su palabra y lo que era peor… además de que no habían regresado a la hora acordada ahora había marcado a Kyoya y se podía notar la marca en su cuello. Pero eso era algo de lo que no se arrepentía y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que le impusieran sus suegros pero no dejaría que le alejaran de su pelinegro.

Se arreglaron y vistieron rápidamente para después salir de la casa e ir al automóvil y regresar a la mansión Hibari.

Tras unos 30 minutos de recorrido llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, estacionaron el automóvil en la entrada donde notaron que en la puerta principal les esperaba Giotto la cual tenía una mirada muy seria.

La rubia al verles simplemente dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa sin dirigirles la palabra, pero ellos solo se intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos y la siguieron al interior de la casa, donde ambos llegaron a la sala, donde vieron como ella se sentaba en el sofá y les miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien…? - les hablo con una tranquilidad y seriedad que ligeramente les hizo temblar.

\- Giotto-san… - se atrevió a hablar Tsuna – fue mi culpa lo siento, es que se nos pasó el tiempo y…

\- Eso es algo obvio Tsunayoshi – le interrumpió la rubia – así que ahórrate las escusas y dame una razón para no correrte en este instante de mi casa – le amenazo.

\- La culpa no solo es de él… - empezó a hablar Kyoya.

\- Tu no te metas Kyoya – le regaño mientras le miraba a los ojos – tus razones se las dirás a tu padre, ya que como imaginaras no está nada contento con tu repentina desaparición.

\- No castigue a Kyoya – le defendió Tsuna – la culpa fue mía porque me olvide del tiempo y de mi palabra hacia usted…

\- Eso se nota – le contesto con ironía la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos - y bien ¿me dirán que…? - pero en eso ella misma dejo de hablar al notar cierto aroma en ambos adolescentes… - no me digan que… - hablo algo sorprendida y acercándose rápidamente a su hijo para quitarle la bufanda que tenía puesta y revelar una mordida muy notoria – ustedes – hablo algo sorprendida mirándoles a los ojos y notando que ambos desviaban la mirada y se sonrojaban.

\- Es algo de lo que no me arrepiento, madre – hablo Kyoya con seguridad, mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y la sujetaba con fuerza.

\- … - Giotto por su parte les miro sorprendida para luego dejar escapar un suspiro mientras se alejaba de ellos y regresaba al sofá para sentarse nuevamente – esto será un problema… - murmuro para sí misma mientras escondía su mirada con su fleco.

\- Giotto-san – le llamo Tsuna – sé que falte a mi palabra y aceptare el castigo que deseen imponerme por lo que hice pero no me arrepiento de nada porque amo a Kyoya y cumpliré la promesa que le hice porque en verdad le amo y deseo estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida – hablo con seguridad.

\- Yo pienso igual madre, aunque no estén de acuerdo yo buscare permanecer al lado de Tsunayoshi porque le amo – comento de forma seria Kyoya.

Ante ambas declaraciones la rubia solo atino a soltar un suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada y les observaba al mismo.

-Y ahora… ¿qué haremos? – les pregunto con algo de diversión en su voz – yo que pensaba en una buena tortura para ambos y ahora me salen con esto – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – obvio que verlos tan unidos me hace muy feliz, ya que yo deseo que tú lo seas – dijo mirando a los ojos a su hijo

\- ¿Entonces…? - pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi, si esa es la razón no puedo enojarme contigo ni mucho menos prohibirte que veas a Kyoya, porque yo deseo que mi hijo sea feliz y puedo ver que eso lo obtiene a tu lado – dijo sonriéndole de forma sincera e igual notaba que ambos adolescentes le correspondían el gesto - ah… pero ahora tenemos un grave problema entre manos – comento algo aburrida mientras cerraba los ojos y capta la atención de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué problema? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Kyoya.

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar Giotto de forma nerviosa, pero en ese instante dejo de hablar cuando escucho que azotaba la puerta principal y se acercaba alguien a paso rápidos.

\- ¿Dónde están? – se escuchó hablar a cierto rubio que acababa de ingresar a la sala y miraba con enojo a ambos adolescentes.

\- Alaude… amor que rápido regresaste – le saludo de forma nerviosa Giotto.

\- Ahora hablaran o… - empezó a decir Alaude mientras se acercaba a ellos pero entonces lo sintió que el aroma de su hijo había cambiado, entonces su mirada reflejo al principio asombro para luego fijarse en la marca que presentaba en su cuello su primogénito y de un momento a otro se pudo sentir una gran sed de sangre al mismo tiempo que una aura negra empezaba a rodear al rubio y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre el castaño para golpearle.

Claro que Tsuna reacciono rápidamente al sentir las intenciones de su suegro y se colocó enfrente de Kyoya y bloqueo el ataque a duras penas y con ello ahora ambos empezaron a pelear y de paso romper algunas cosas que se cruzaban en su camino.

\- ¡Mi sala! – se quejó horrorizada Giotto al ver algunos floreros y unas mesas rotas.

\- Mama… - le llamo Kyoya captando la atención de ella, la cual le miro a ver.

\- No Kyoya, en esta ocasión no voy a interferir –le hablo de forma seria mientras se ponía de pie – ven dejémosles solos, ya que Tsunayoshi debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y tu igual – dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Kyoya miro de reojo a su padre y al castaño, los cuales ya tenían algunas heridas, pero decidió hacerle caso a su madre y seguirla dejándoles en su batalla.

Por su parte Tsuna seguía bloqueando los ataques del rubio… era verdad que había entrenado con él, pero en este instante no era una batalla amistosa si no que era una para demostrar su fuerza y quien era el mejor… sabía que esto se debía a sus acciones de la noche anterior pero tal y como le afirmo a la madre de su omega: el aceptaría el castigo impuesto por la falta cometida pero tampoco dejaría que los separaran.

\- Alaude-san… yo… - intento hablar Tsuna cuando tomaron algo de distancia mientras se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos.

\- Cállate herbívoro, no hay excusa para esto… nadie te dio permiso de tocar a mi hijo – le regaño mientras le lanzaba un golpe al castaño con sus esposas, el cual bloqueo el ataque al mismo tiempo que las sujetaba con fuerza para buscar quitárselas.

\- … - Tsuna no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón al rubio… entendía su punto pero igual el defendería lo suyo porque ahora Kyoya le pertenecía y si debía ir contra el padre de este, lo haría.

Mas golpes y patadas siguieron presentándose en esa batalla donde ambos sacaban a relucir su orgullo y poder de alfas por la pelea del omega que deseaban proteger. Por un lado estaba el joven alfa castaño que buscaba demostrar mediante su fuerza que era el indicado para proteger y hacer feliz al omega que el había elegido como pareja para toda la vida y al mismo tiempo buscaba pelear empleando toda su fuerza para así demostrarle a su suegro que él tenía el poder y la determinación para proteger al pelinegro; mientras que por otro lado estaba el alfa rubio, el cual tenía su orgullo herido porque alguien le habían arrebatado sin su consentimiento a su pequeño por lo cual en esa batalla no mostraba piedad contra su rival aunque sabía de antemano que este era el indicado para su hijo pero aun así no se la pondría fácil y menos ahora que había osado retar su autoridad al marcarlo sin su consentimiento.

\- Veo que no escuchara mis razones e igual no creo que las entienda – hablo de forma seria Tsuna mientras se limpiaba con su puño la sangre que brotaba de su mejilla izquierda.

\- Al fin lo has captado herbívoro – hablo con arrogancia Alaude.

\- Entonces le derrotare para ganarme su aprobación – hablo con seguridad Tsuna mientras separaba ligeramente sus piernas y elevaba sus puños listo para dar un nuevo golpe.

\- Inténtalo – le reto Alaude mientras giraba sus esposas en su dedo de forma veloz y se lanzaba para darle otro golpe al castaño.

En otra parte de la casa, se encontraba Giotto sentada con un semblante serio mientras de forma tranquila bebía una taza de café bajo la atenta mirada de preocupación de su hijo.

\- Sabes… - hablo Giotto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos – jamás pensé que este día llegaría – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- … - Kyoya no le contesto y simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Si… sé que esta situación es frustrante, porque es algo donde nosotros como omegas no podemos intervenir e igual esto me trae tantos recuerdos divertidos y alegres, ya que yo hice lo mismo – dijo mientras reía de forma sutil.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir]? – preguntó Kyoya.

\- Yo… bueno más bien nosotros pasamos por lo mismo ya que tu abuelo se negaba a aceptar a tu padre como mi pareja, por lo cual nos entregamos a escondidas – comento divertida – ah, mi bebe sigue mis propios pasos – hablo con nostalgia en sus palabras.

\- No sabía eso – confeso Kyoya.

\- Bueno eso es porque cierto señorito que decía "odio ser omega", renegaba de las cosas cursis que le decía y afirmaba que el jamás haría eso – hablo divertida notando que eso enojaba a su hijo, el cual desviaba la mirada y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

\- … - Kyoya maldijo a su madre por decir cosas innecesarias y vergonzosas, pero tristemente estaba en lo correcto… de niño odio su propia naturaleza más al notar que él no era el clásico omega y por ello había pensado que jamás encontraría a su pareja.

\- Pero veo que has crecido y madurado sin que yo pudiera evitarlo – hablo con algo de nostalgia la rubia mirando con ternura a su hijo al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, por lo cual Kyoya se puso de pie y fue abrazar a su madre ya que sin importar la razón a él no le gustaba ver que ella estuviera triste – Kyoya… - dijo mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba sus cabellos – solo prométeme que serás feliz y sin importar la razón jamás dejaras de ser tú mismo o harás algo que no te guste – dijo separándose levemente de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Lo prometo – le contesto con gran seguridad en su voz mientras sonreía de lado para luego volver a abrazar a su madre.

Ante eso ambos escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la sala, por lo cual ambos fueron a revisar los daños… donde se podía que el lugar estaba completamente destruido, ya que la imagen de una sala con decoración moderna y muebles finos había quedado atrás dejando ver los muebles destruidos, el piso lleno de cristales que provenían de la araña que alguna vez decoraba el techo de la habitación e igual estaba mezclado con algo del relleno de los sofás y almohadas… y para completar la escena en medio de todo ese caos se podía apreciar a un par de alfas jadeando con algunas heridas profundas y superficiales por todo su cuerpo los cuales ignorando su entorno seguían golpeándose como si no existiera un mañana.

\- Kyoya… - le llamo Giotto usando un tono de voz tan tranquilo que asusto un poco al pelinegro, por lo cual este le miro a ver – es hora de que te de una última lección sobre nosotros los omegas… - hablo mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro – nosotros somos los únicos que podemos controlar al monstruo que escogimos por pareja – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia donde se encontraban peleando Tsuna y Alaude.

Ante esa afirmación Kyoya sonrió de lado mientras sacaba a relucir sus tonfas e igual caminaba a paso lento siguiendo a su madre, ya que algo que admitía que le agradaba haber heredado de los genes raros de su madre es: su odio por el desorden… y en ese instante ambos disciplinarían al par que se había atrevido a causar semejante desorden en su propia casa.


	25. Capítulo 25: Consecuencias

Hola a todos :D

Me extrañaron ¬w¬?

Bueno la razón de la demora es que yo misma me auto-sabotee U_U… la razón… según yo escribiría y actualizaría mis 4 fics incluyendo mi olvidado Sangre Vongola… pero termine por meter la pata y cree una nueva historia T_T…. y no pude escribir nada para SV… u-u peor prometo que ya me pondré las pilas y escribiré, como me dijeron la tengo complicada un poco porque ahí me excedí con tanto personaje… pero bueno tampoco me ayudo creando nuevas historias xD

Ahora pasemos a lo bueno, sobre le cap solo diré que contesta dos intrigas: XD que les pasa a los alfas destructores de salas y como reaccionaran en la escuela al ver el "mordisco" de Kyoya jajaja, bueno es lo único que puedo adelantarles :P

 **Shantal Perez 568:** XD jaja sabes yo lo lei en mi cabeza con voz de locutor jajaja

 **Shiho Akemi:** si sufrirán xD pero bueno tal vez luego tengan su revancha ;)

Bueno ;) sin más les dejo disfrutar de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Consecuencias

Aun le costaba entender como todo acabo de esa forma, empezó a cuestionarse mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y tomaba la bandeja que una sirvienta le estaba dando para llevársela a Giotto y a Kyoya, los cuales estaban en el jardín platicando… la verdad en ese momento caminar dolía e igual buscaba no caerse debido a los zapatos con tacón alto que tenía en ese momento.

Volvió a repasar su día de forma mental… en primer lugar estaba ante el regaño y el enojo de Giotto-san, la cual luego parecía haberse puesto de su lado… después llego Alaude-san y sin darle tiempo a nada se pusieron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para demostrar su fuerza y coraje, durante el enfrentamiento pudo notar que ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose y olvidando el propósito original de dicha pelea… claro que en la batalla ya se había ganado una pierna rota e igual otros huesos además de múltiples cortadas en su cuerpo… según él hasta ahí todo estaba bien ya que esto era similar a cuando entrenaba con su tío, pero de un momento a otro las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y ahora estaba en una situación que jamás pensó vivir en toda su vida… ya que ni Alaude o él pudieron evitar el ataque de cierta rubia y su hijo, los cuales llegaron a "disciplinarlos" por destructores de salas… ahora que meditaba su castigo, pensó que tal vez… tal vez corrió con mucha suerte porque por la sonrisa sádica que la rubia le dedico a su esposo podía darse una idea de que este estaba sufriendo un castigo peor que el suyo…

Aunque desgraciadamente tal vez… él sería quien sufriría más, ya que durante la pelea de Alaude contra Giotto estos acabaron en la entrada de la casa y el rubio accidentalmente-apropósito rayo la pintura del automóvil deportivo de su tío… claro que ante esa distracción Kyoya aprovecho para darle el golpe final y dejarlo fuera de combate…

En este momento Tsunayoshi tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo al mismo tiempo que buscaba soportar el dolor punzante que le proporcionaba su pierna derecha, mientras buscaba no perder el equilibrio y dejar caer la bandeja de plata en donde les llevaba té y galletas a los omegas del hogar… claro que esa tarea sería fácil si ignoramos dos hechos importantes… uno: su pierna lastimada… y dos… que llevaba puesto un vestido de sirvienta de color azul rey con un mandil blanco con encajes, donde la falda llevaba demasiado tul, medias blancas y zapatos de plataforma de 15cm de alto, rematando con una peluca larga la cual estaba amarrada en dos coletas con listones.

\- Si tranquilo, ellos ya aparecieron y están en la casa… – escucho que la rubia hablaba cuando llego a la mesa del jardín donde se encontraban – descuida ellos están bien no tienes que preocuparte y dile que puede estar calmado… claro aquí le esperamos – dijo alegre para después colgar y en eso mirar de forma divertida al castaño – ah Tsu-chan que bien te ves – le elogio guiñándole el ojo, provocando que el tic del ojo del castaño aumentara ya que pudo notar como se formaba una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Kyoya…

Definitivamente en ese momento juro que después de esta se vengaría de su omega por vestirle de esta forma… aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿cómo pudo vestirlo de esa forma o porque tenía este tipo de ropas en su armario…? ya que claramente por la talla no podrían ser de Giotto-san.

\- Aquí está su te – busco hablar fingiendo calma mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y buscaba calmar su mal humor ya que claramente ese par estaban disfrutando su castigo y ahora que lo meditaba prefería el papeleo a este tipo de castigo ya que podía sentir que esto no había terminado.

\- Gracias Tsunayoshi – le contesto divertido Kyoya, quien realmente está disfrutando esa escena… era verdad que cuando su madre le dijo que él debía encargarse del castigo del castaño este no tenía idea de que hacerle pero en eso recordó su propia tortura por lo que no dudo en ponerle al castaño uno de los tantos atuendo ridículos que su madre le había obligado a usar, aunque claro se notaba que estos le quedaban algo apretados pero no se veían mal en él.

\- Cierto Tsu-chan – le hablo divertida la rubia – acabo de hablar con tu tío Lambo para que ya no esté preocupado por ustedes, porque "no llegaron anoche" – dijo esto último un tanto molesta mientras miraba de forma seria a ambos adolescentes, los cuales temblaron ligeramente ante esa mirada – así que ahora ya está tranquilo – hablo regresando a su humor habitual.

\- Ah… gra…gracias – dijo un tanto nervioso el castaño ya que por un momento pensó que tal vez su tortura todavía continuaría, pero en eso recordó el auto... – Giotto-san… les dijo sobre… - el miedo le estaba dominando impidiéndole hablar.

\- ¿Si les dije sobre el auto? – adivino la rubia notando que la cara del castaño se ponía ligeramente azul – na tranquilo, no les dije pero de seguro lo descubre por su cuenta ya que Lambo me dijo que Reborn pasaría a la casa cuando termine su junta – dijo de forma calmada, mientras bebía un poco de su te – y ahora que las cosas se han calmado… espero que estén listos para su castigo – dijo mirándoles de forma seria.

\- ¡Que…! - protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- No es suficiente con estar vestido de esa forma – se quejó Tsuna un tanto enojado.

\- Pero de que hablas, si te ves divino – dijo con toda calma Giotto – además no cuenta porque ese es tu castigo por romper mi sala – comento fingiendo molestia – e igual que estés vestido así fue cortesía de Kyoya y no mía – ante ese comentario Tsuna miro algo enojado al pelinegro, el cual simplemente sonreía de lado y le miraba a ver divertido – y antes de alguna queja recuerden su crimen y lo angustiada que estuve – hablo usando un tono dramático en su voz.

\- Giotto-sama, tiene una llamada – le indico una sirvienta desde la entrada de la casa.

\- Ya voy – le contesto poniéndose de pie – y ustedes quietos que aún no están a salvo – les amenazo para luego entrar a la casa a atender la llamada.

\- ¿Ella siempre es así…? - le pregunto al pelinegro algo asustado mientras seguía mirando el lugar por donde la rubia desapareció.

\- Esto no es nada, a veces es peor – le respondió dejando escapar un suspiro…

\- Sabes… ahora que lo veo prefiero mil veces las torturas espartanas de mi tío – opino algo asustado Tsuna – cierto… ahora que recuerdo… ¿me pregunto si tu papá estará bien?

\- Quien sabe… pero déjalos, así son felices – comento restándole importancia al asunto, mientras tomaba un poco de té.

\- … - Tsuna por su parte solo miraba ver algo asustado a su omega… había contestado tan similar a como lo hizo Giotto hace un momento… definitivamente JAMAS haría enojar a Kyoya…

\- ¿Que tienes herviboro? – le preguntar al notar que su mirada reflejaba pánico.

\- Na...nada… es solo que esta ropa me incomoda – busco cambiar de tema - como es que las mujeres pueden andar con estas cosas y no quejarse del dolor… - dijo mientras aprovechaba la ausencia de la rubia y se sentaba en la mesa para poder descansar un poco.

\- Ni idea.

\- Cierto ahora que lo pienso – dijo Tsuna mirándole con algo de recelo – ¿porque tenías estas ropas en tu armario? –pregunto levantando una ceja – no pensé que te gustara vestirte así…

\- … - Kyoya primero le miro de forma sorprendía para después dejar notar un pequeño tic en su ojo… ya que había entendido la indirecta que le dio el castaño, por lo que ahora temblaba de ira mientras sacaba y dejaba a la vista sus tonfas, notando que el castaño ahora le miraba algo sorprendido y asustado… por lo que busco lanzarle un golpe pero este fue esquivado pero con esta acción habían tirado la mesa y por consecuencia el florero y las tazas que tenía encima se rompieron al tocar el suelo, pero eso fue ignorado por los adolescentes.

Kyoya buscaba golpear a Tsunayoshi por su osadía mientras que el castaño buscaba esquivar los golpes del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que trataba de meditar que había hecho para enojar al pelinegro… pero justo cuando Kyoya estaba por darle un golpe de lleno en su rostro, el castaño se tropezó y en el proceso jalo al omega por lo cual ambos cayeron al suelo quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Tsuna estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba y encima de él estaba Kyoya, el cual quedo sentado sobre las caderas del castaño mientras que con una de sus tonfas apretaba el cuello y su otra mano estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del contrario, mientras que una de las manos del castaño estaba sujetando la tonfa en su cuello y la otra estaba sujetando uno de los muslos del pelinegro.

\- Veo que no pierden tiempo – escucho que alguien les hablo de forma burlona, por lo cual ambos notaron en la posición en la que estaban y buscaron separarse rápidamente, notando que a unos pasos de ellos se encontraban Giotto y Reborn mirándoles.

\- Tsunayoshi… no porque ahora hayas marcado a Kyoya significa que dejare que hagan sus cosas en mi casa – dijo algo enojada la rubia provocando que ambos adolescentes se sonrojaran por lo dicho.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada de eso – busco defenderse rápido Tsuna mientras que por su parte Kyoya miraba enojado a su madre por tal comentario.

\- Descuida Giotto, creo que tendré que enseñarle a mi dame-hijo un par de cosas sobre sus recientes actos – opino Reborn mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro haciendo que la cara del nombrado se pusiera azul…

\- Me parece bien e igual yo también tomare algunas nuevas medidas – hablo Giotto mientras que su mirada se oscurecía un poco.

Después de eso, los adolescentes fueron separados ya que cada quien debía enfrentar en solitario el castigo que sus padres tenían para ellos… el lado bueno es que todo esto ocurrió en un sábado y al día siguiente no había escuela… lo malo es que esa fue la clave para sufrir la peor tortura hasta la fecha que cada quien había sufrido a manos de sus tutores…

Por un lado Tsuna, además de la gran montaña de documentos que debía revisar de la compañía y a estos se sumaban los de las empresas Hibari que muy amablemente Giotto le mando para que revisara ya que Alaude estaría indispuesto y alguien debía revisarlos… e igual de eso no debemos olvidar el entrenamiento espartano que recibió por dejarse derrotar por un omega, además de incluir la sección de fotos y burlas que recibió de Hiroki cuando llego a casa a un vestido como sirvienta porque Reborn no le dejo cambiarse de ropa hasta entrada la noche y claro… cierto pequeño ángel aprovecho eso para divertirse a costa de su nii-sama, aunque Lambo tampoco pudo evitar elogiar el atuendo tan "lindo… por no decir sexy" que llevaba la nueva sirvienta de la casa.

Aunque claro… a Kyoya tampoco le fue muy bien que digamos, ya que con su padre fuera de combate, el quedo a merced de los caprichos de su madre… por lo cual el resto de la tarde de ese día tuvo las lecciones y platicas más bochornosas que jamás había recibido y al día siguiente literalmente fue obligado a vestirse como chica y acompañar a su madre de día de compras, donde por obviedad le compro muchas cosas vergonzosas a su parecer, con la excusa de que tal vez luego sabría cómo usar esas ropas…

El lado bueno es que las torturas pasaron de forma rápida para ambos pues ya se habían mentalizado que algo así les esperaría pero no les molesto mucho ya que sin importar el castigo ellos seguían estando juntos y les alegraba notar que sus familias respetaban sus sentimientos y les lecciones que les daban eran para buscar fortalecer más su relación de pareja y que sin importar los hecho al final del día seguirían juntos y podrían apoyarse mutuamente para salir adelante.

Pero algo que se les olvido a ambos era el gran reto que les esperaba al día siguiente… en la escuela…

Era lunes por la mañana y todo transcurría de forma normal en Namimori, los estudiantes llegaban al instituto… algunos con ánimos de empezar una nueva semana y otros con sueño, Kyoya había llegado más temprano de lo normal ya que pronto se acercarían las festividades del aniversario de la escuela y él siempre ayudaba a su tío de forma anticipada con los preparativos, claro que igual Tsunayoshi ayudaría pero este le había mandado mensaje de que llegaría tarde debido a que primera hora tenía una reunión importante en la oficina y necesitaban que estuviera presente, pero apenas se desocupara iría a la escuela para ponerse al corriente e igual ayudarle con los preparativos. Este año ambos estarían a cargo del festival debido a que ese día coincidía con la cita mensual del ginecólogo de su tía.

Mientras revisaba varios documentos en la dirección, llamaron a la puerta por la cual entro su mano derecha y mejor amigo Kusakabe, el cual le llevaba los reportes de quienes faltaron y los que llegaron tarde, al igual que las asistencias de los profesores, en eso el moreno noto algo peculiar que brillaba en la mano de su amigo, provocando que este sonriera.

\- Muchas felicidades Kyo-san – le dijo

\- … - Kyoya levanto la mirada de los documentos que leía en ese momento y le miro extrañado pero luego comprendió a lo que se refería al notar lo que observaba provocando que sonriera de lado – gracias.

\- Me imagino que Alaude-san pego el grito en el cielo – comento divertido ahora notando que había algo de maquillaje en el cuello de la camisa este.

\- Un poco pero ya sabes que en esos temas ella tiene la última palabra – le contesto.

\- Bueno entonces cuando vea a Tsunayoshi igual le felicitare – opino – por ahora me retiro, iré a dar las rondas matutinas por los salones – informo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la dirección.

Kyoya por su parte sonrió mientras miraba a ver el anillo que Tsunayoshi le había dado, para después dejar escapar un suspiro y continuar con su trabajo.

Después de un par de horas encerrado en la oficina salió para ir personalmente a dar una ronda por la escuela para así estirar las piernas un poco e igual porque ya había adelantado gran parte de los planes: ya había visto los permisos que necesitarían, el presupuesto que tendrían para cada salón e igual la lista de los profesores responsables, solo faltaba ver qué actividad escogerían los salones y como repartirían las actividades del día.

Generalmente cuando todo el cuerpo estudiantil notaba la presencia del presidente del comité disciplinario, todos buscaban hacerse a un lado o simplemente escapar del lugar para no ser una víctima más… pero en esos instantes algo llamaba la atención de todos… en primera podían notar que este portaba un anillo de compromiso… lo cual era algo ilógico para algunos ya que Hibari era un alfa y los anillos de compromiso se les entregaba a los omegas como símbolo de una promesa de matrimonio, por lo cual no tenía lógica que él tuviera uno en esos instantes…

Obvio que este hecho curioso hizo que algunos alfas y omegas tentaran a su suerte buscando burlarse del pelinegro.

\- Lindo anillo, Hibari – se mofo una omega, de cabello ondulado largo de color naranja, ojos cafés y tés clara.

\- … - Kyoya por su paso por su lado y la ignoro para seguir con sus rondas, pero en eso noto que la chica le jalaba del brazo haciendo que la mirara a ver.

\- Y dime, ¿quién es el retrasado mental? – pregunto divertido un alfa peli azul, de ojos negros y tés ligeramente morena, el cual se había acercado junto con otros curiosos a molestar al alfa pelinegro – ¿tú por usar eso o el imbécil que te lo dio? – finalizo dejando escapar una carcajada sonora la cual fue seguida por risas de burla de los demás observadores.

Ante esas palabras los curiosos notaron que había llegado el vicepresidente Kusakabe junto con otros miembros del comité disciplinario.

\- Oh miren, llegaron los refuerzos – se burló el peli azul – porque de seguro ahora que cambiaste de bando ya no puedes pelear – dijo de forma arrogante.

\- Nosotros, estamos aquí para recoger a los heridos – hablo de forma seria Kusakabe, ya que le enojaba que estuvieran molestando a su mejor amigo de esa forma por su reciente enlace, ya que él sabía de antemano los sentimientos de su amigo al ser un omega diferente.

\- Herbívoro, yo no he cambiado de bando – le contesto Kyoya dejando notar su enojo en su voz.

\- ¿Que ahora resulta que eres un omega? – ataco la peli naranja.

\- ¿Y que si lo soy? – le respondió de mala gana el pelinegro.

Ante esa afirmación todos se quedaron en silencio mientras procesaban dicha información.

\- Es una broma cierto – escucho que murmuraban algunos de los alumnos que estaban reunidos en el pasillo.

\- Es un maldito chiste – se quejó el peli azul – estas diciéndome que eres un puto omega – reclamo recordando las tantas veces que fue disciplinado por el pelinegro.

\- Mas respeto – indico Kusakabe empleando su voz de mando – no permitiré que le falten el respeto a… -pero no termino de hablar ya que noto que Kyoya le indicaba que guardara silencio.

\- Cierto, soy un omega – hablo Kyoya con voz calmada – pero este omega es quien te ha mandado al hospital en varias ocasiones, herbívoro.

\- Claro… - hablo enojada la peli naranja – ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso todos esos imbéciles te siguiéndote… es porque de seguro te has revolcado con cada uno de ellos – afirmo con asco.

Obvio que ese comentario hizo enojar a todos los miembros del comité disciplinario ya que ellos estaban con el pelinegro porque fue el único que les brindo su amistad cuando los demás les rechazaban o les entendía con referente a sus problemas.

Por su parte Kyoya no dijo nada y solo se quedó en silencio observando los movimientos de esos dos alborotadores, esperando el momento ideal para disciplinarles de forma apropiada.

\- Bueno si eres un omega, me acabas de decir como derrotarte y quitarte esa actitud engreída tuya – hablo triunfante el peli azul – ahora… ARRODILLATE ANTE MI – hablo empleando su voz de alfa mientras sonreía de forma arrogante, al notar que de los espectadores los betas, omegas y alfas de bajo nivel cumplían su orden… pero para su frustración noto que todo el comité disciplinario seguía de pie e igual el pelinegro seguía parado y le miraba a ver con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto divertido Kyoya.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - pregunto desconcertado.

\- Señor Izumi, veo que usted desconoce los rangos que rigen nuestra sociedad – hablo con burla Kusakabe – usted es un alfa de nivel 4, es obvio que su voz afectara a betas, omegas y alfas de nivel inferior al suyo, pero esta no funciona con los que son superiores a usted – remarco divertido – el comité disciplinario creado por el director Hibari Fon está conformado por alfas de nive igual su voz nunca afectara a un omega de nivel S – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Obvio que ante esa información todos miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro, ya que eran muy pocas las personas que existían de nivel S ya sean alfas u omegas… y saber que aquel que consideraban al principio un alfa resultara ser un omega de más alto rango sonaba tan irreal…

\- Mientes… - declaro enojada la peli naranja – es imposible que ese… sea un omega de alto rango – dijo enojada.

\- Para tu desgracia lo soy, pero tranquila Saito Ayame, no por ello buscare quitarte tu título de la más cotizada de la escuela – hablo aburrido Kyoya, ya que esa omega peli naranja era la chica más popular de la escuela y siempre buscaba jactarse con los demás sobre como tenía a un montón de alfas a sus pies.

Obvio que ante tal comentario esta tembló de ira por que la acaba de humillar enfrente de todos e igual noto que algunos se burlaban de ella por el comentario.

\- Claro… - hablo Izumi dejando escapar una carcajada – por poco me creo lo del alto rango, no funciono mi voz contigo porque ya estas marcado – dijo señalando la mancha de maquillaje en el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro – por eso resististe, pero ahora te mostrare tu lugar, omega – hablo despectivo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kyoya para lanzarle un puñetazo.

Pero dicho golpe jamás llego ya que de un momento a otro este se encontraba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que su mano era sujetada con fuerza y le pisaban su espalda mientras sentía como se tensaba su brazo.

\- Disculpa mi rudeza – se escuchó una voz enojada, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ya que sin que nadie lo notara enfrente de ellos estaba el cierto castaño el cual estaba sometiendo al peli azul – pero no me gusta que alguien le ponga la mano encima a mi pareja – hablo con una voz que dejaba notar el odio en sus palabras.

\- Llegas tarde – le reclamo Kyoya cruzando sus brazos.

\- Perdón Kyoya – dijo de forma calmada mientras le quebraba el brazo al chico y le pisaba la espalda y la cabeza para llegar al lado de su pelinegro – pero hubo algunas complicaciones con algunas cláusulas del contrato, pero aquí estoy – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Hmm… - dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Oye ¿porque ocultaste mi marca? – pregunto haciendo un ligero puchero mientras tocaba el cuello del contrario y notaba que su mano se manchaba con maquillaje.

\- No fui yo, ella me obligo – se defendió el pelinegro mientras desviaba la vista y recordaba la forma amigable como su madre lo convenció para que ocultara la marca de su cuello con lago de maquillaje – y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando la contradices – comento mirándole de reojo.

\- Ah… bueno, en ese caso está bien – le contesto mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

Claro que ellos estaban ahora en su mundo mientras que todos los demás miraban algo con miedo la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos… en primera porque pudieron confirmar que no era un rumor el hecho de que el castaño fue quien casi manda a la tumba a Mochida y a sus amigos o la segunda porque este resulto ser la pareja del temible presidente del comité disciplinario.

\- El espectáculo termino, ahora retírense a sus salones – ordeno Kusakabe a todos los presentes, los cuales reaccionaron al notar que los del grupo disciplinario estaban listos para agredir a quien no obedeciera, por lo cual todos se fueron corriendo de ahí – Tsunayoshi-kun, felicidades por su unión – dijo sonriéndoles y dando una ligera reverencia mientras llevaba arrastrando al chico inconsciente para llevarlo a la enfermería.

\- Kusakabe… - menciono Kyoya.

\- Descuide, me encargare de que todos los que estuvieron presentes reciban un castigo – dijo mirándole a ver y notando que este sonreía de lado para luego darse vuelta y seguir su camino rumbo a la enfermería.

\- Por lo visto armamos un escándalo – hablo divertido Tsuna, pero en eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza – itte… ¿porque me pegas? – dijo algo dolido mientras que con su mano tocaba la zona golpeada.

\- Por herbívoro – le contesto divertido mientras se giraba y caminaba rumbo a la dirección.

\- ¡Kyoya, espérame! – grito Tsuna sonriendo divertido para correr y llegar junto a su omega para tomarlo de la mano y ambos caminar hacia la dirección para terminar de ver los pendientes.

Por su parte Kyoya se sentía contento y aliviado al mismo tiempo, ya que ese siempre fue uno de sus grandes miedos de pequeño… pero ahora que miraba tal vez fue un miedo sin fundamento, ya que desde sus padres y tíos hasta sus amigos y su actual pareja, siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que le querían y apreciaban sin importar su carácter o su estirpe, porque le querían y apreciaban por ser el mismo brindándole su amor y amistad incondicional.


	26. Cap 26: Preparándonos para el festival

Hola a todos :D

¬w¬ bueno aquí llegando con otro cap recién terminado de salir de mi cabecita loca XD? bueno cuando lo lean lo entenderán y como saben yo no adelantare nada xD muajaja ustedes deben descubrirlo, lo que si les puedo adelantar es que pronto tendremos otro cap de solo lemon :P pos ahora si Tsuna podrá pasar el celo con su lindo omega ;) pero shhhh yo no dije nada xD

 **Shanta Perez 568:** ya sabes al final el amor existe a pesar de que sea de formas extrañas xD prueba de ello es como se aman esos dos

 **Satorichiva:** así es esos herbívoros cavaron su propia tumba al molestar a Kyoya xD pensando que podrían y si es ya normal que Tsuna se lleve la peor parte de los castigos u-u

 **Shiho Akemi:** Pos ni idea, pero me alegra que te esté gustando n.n

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar la lectura ;)

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys perosnajes.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Preparándonos para el festival

Después de aquel acontecimiento donde todos se habían enterado de la verdadera naturaleza del presidente del comité disciplinario, las cosas… las cosas seguían de la misma forma: todos seguían temiéndole y respetándole ya que sin importar su estirpe este seguía infundiendo temor y respeto con su sola presencia; aunque claro, nunca faltan los valientes que buscaban enfrentarse a él cuándo estaba solo dado sus rondas o aquellos que buscaban herirle con sus comentarios despectivos… pero lamentablemente para ellos ninguno de sus intentos salía como planeaban, ya que aquellos alfas que buscaron agredirlo y someterlo, no pudieron porque Kyoya les ganaba en una batalla haciéndoles recordar que él no era un omega sumiso que podrían someter o intimidar tan fácilmente y con respecto a esos que hablaban de él a sus espaldas simplemente los ignoraban porque esas cosas de herbívoros no valían la pena.

Con respecto a nuestro castaño igual no se salvó de algunos cambios notorios con respecto a su vida en la escuela ya que el comportamiento del cuerpo estudiantil empezó a cambiar con referente a su persona debido a que todos se enteraron que él es un alfa de nivel S… obvio que eso solo incito a que varios alfas a buscar alguna pelea con él por el dominio de la escuela, mientras que varios omegas y betas se habían olvidado de forma conveniente que él ya tenía pareja y buscaban insinuársele… aunque claro todos esos intentos eran rápidamente frenados por el mismo castaño o por cierto pelinegro carnívoro posesivo.

Fuera de la escuela igual la vida de ambos ahora tenía algunas variantes con referente a su rutina acostumbrada.

Con Tsuna, además de toda la rutina de entrenamientos espartanos, la escuela y después revisar los pendientes de la empresa, debía empezar a familiarizarse con todo lo relacionado con la empresa de los Hibari´s… claro y todo eso sin descuidar a su lindo y nada celoso omega, ya que las primeras veces que él llego a olvidar algún compromiso por sus deberes con la empresa y la escuela fue mordido hasta la muerte y castigado con no poder ni abrazar a su pelinegro… claro que este incidente solo ocurrió 3 veces… ya que en la última vez que ocurrió, Kyoya no le dirigió la palabra por 2 días enteros por lo cual… y con ayuda de Giotto, busco hacer algo para que este le perdonara y tras una hermosa cena y un bello canario de regalo obtuvo su perdón con el ultimátum de que esta sería la última vez, si no se podría ir olvidando de él…

Con Kyoya, pues realmente no sentía un gran cambio: él seguía ayudando en todo lo administrativo y el orden de la escuela, más ahora que su tío a veces se ausentaba por cuidar a su tía con sus cambios de humor por el embarazo; con su familia igual seguía al tanto de las operaciones de ambas empresas pero como los asuntos de la sociedad Hibari ya estaban siendo atendidas por Tsunayoshi, nuestro pelinegro ahora participaba de una forma más activa en la empresa que le pertenecía a su madre, las cuales se dedicaba a la rama textil. E igual otro cambio que noto es que a veces tenía la visita en su casa del mini-carnívoro, el cual iba con el pretexto para jugar con su "Kyoya-nii" o porque se aburría solo en su casa, aunque esa parte le agradaba porque lo empezaba a ver como el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

Ya la fecha del aniversario de la escuela estaba muy cerca, lo bueno es que todo lo administrativo está listo y solo faltaban algunos detalles por finalizar; para el reparto de actividades, su tío organizo una tómbola para que las asignaciones sean justas sobre qué le tocaría realizar a cada grupo.

Las actividades para esa semana variaban: desde muestra deportivas, hasta lagunas competencias atléticas con otras instituciones, exhibiciones de los clubes de la escuela, juegos, tiendas donde se vendieran aperitivos , algunos recitales musicales, tiendas de aperitivos y dulces e igual algunas obras de teatro. Este era un evento especial donde la escuela se abría al público en general con la finalidad de demostrar el gran prestigio de la misma.

Al grupo de Kyoya y Tsuna les había tocado realizar una obra de teatro e igual armar una tienda de aperitivos en su salón, por lo cual todos estaban felices y muy animados, por ello empezaron a poner ideas sobre el tipo de tienda e igual que historia representarían.

El primer tema fue fácil ya que harían una cafetería al estilo inglés, aprovechando que habían más alfas en el salón, para que ellos la hicieran de meseros y con ello llamar más la atención de los visitantes que tendrían esos días ya que les pondrían un traje clásico de mesero elegante y llamativo mientras que los demás harian los aperitivos, administrarían la entrada y la caja. Para la obra empezaron a dar ideas sobre qué historia representarían exactamente y después de muchos debates ahora tenían que elegir entre: "la bella y la bestia" y "la cenicienta", por lo cual la presidenta de la clase estaba buscando una solución a ese dilema.

\- Bueno chicos, como acordamos todo pondremos nuestro voto en esta cajita y se contaran aquí en frente de todos para que sea una elección justa – declaro una omega peli azul, de cabello largo el cual estaba amarrado en dos coletas, de tés clara y ojos azules, los cuales estaban detrás de unos lentes de color negro.

A lo que todos los alumnos colocaron su papel dentro de una urna, incluyendo el voto de Kyoya, el cual se lo había entregado para después salir a atender un ausento en la dirección. Cuando finalizo el conteo notaron para su desilusión que seguían empatados… cuando eso no tenía lógica porque en su salón eran 35 alumnos…

\- Muy bien, ¿quién fue el chistoso que no voto? – reclamo la peli azul mientras miraba con enojo a todos sus compañeros.

\- Miku, todos votamos – dijo algo divertido un alfa rubio de cabello corto, ojos color azul y tés clara, el cual sonreía divertido en esos momentos.

\- Y ¿porque acabamos en empate? – le pregunto enojada.

\- Eso es porque Vongola falto, recuerdas – dijo divertida una omega de cabello verde corto, ojos de color verde y tés clara.

\- Ah… - ante eso dato Miku se sonrojo un poco al notar ese error de su parte – ups, es verdad…

\- ¿Y ahora que aremos? – pregunto aburrido un beta peliblanco de cabello largo amarrado con una coleta baja, ojos rojos y tés clara.

\- Eso es fácil, solo le llamare y le preguntare cual elige – hablo Miku feliz mientras sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a buscar un numero en su agenda.

\- ¿A poco tienes su número? – pregunto sorprendida una omega rubia de cabello corto adornado con un lazo blanco, ojos azules y tés clara; pero su pregunta fue ignorada porque en ese momento notaron que estaban ocurriendo dos cosas que jamás se debían combinar…

En el momento que Miku estaba escuchando que su llamada estaba entrando cierto presidente del comité disciplinario entraba al salón…

\- Tsuna-kun, hola – dijo alegre, ignorando que a todos sus compañeros se les ponía la cara azul al notar que cierto pelinegro emitía un aura negra a su alrededor y llevaba sus tonfas en mano – si hola… no tranquilo no pasa nada, solo necesito tu opinión sobre un asunto que involucra a la clase – comento la chica mientras ignoraba a todos a su alrededor – si así es, dime que elegirías: la bella y la bestia o cenicienta… eh, en serio, gracias… - dijo alegre y en eso noto la actitud de sus compañeros e igual noto una sensación de peligro detrás suyo por lo cual al girarse noto que Hibari la miraba con enojo y ya estaba listo para golpearla – ah… si… aquí sigo… si eso sería todo, gracias Tsuna… nos vemos… - dijo para finalizar la llamada al mismo tiempo que empezaba a temblar….

\- Kagamine Miku… - le llamo el pelinegro mientras se quedaba a una distancia muy corta de ella – ¿dime como obtuviste ese número telefónico? – hablo con enojo en su voz.

\- Am… buee…no… o… yo… - empezó a hablar nerviosa la chica y para su mala suerte su mente se había quedado en blanco.

\- Lo que pasa es que Miku-chan debe tener el número de todos en su agenda como presidente de la clase, ya sabes ella debe resolver los problemas cuando estas ausente u ocupado – dijo rápidamente la peli verde.

\- Hmm… - ahora Kyoya miraba con enojo a la otra chica – ¿y qué problema había exactamente? Azuma Gumi.

\- Am… pues veras – hablo con algo de nervios en su voz – es que nos falta su voto para elegir la obra que representara la clase, verdad… Miku – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul.

-Eh… ah, si… si así es – reacciono de forma nerviosa la chica.

\- Y ¿qué obra realizaremos? – pregunto con calma Kyoya.

\- Pues la ganadora es La bella y la bestia – anuncio la peli azul, intentando recuperar los ánimos.

\- Hmmm… - fue lo único que opino Kyoya para luego pasar al lado de ella e ir a sentarse en su lugar.

\- Jajaja aunque sea omega, Hibari sigue siendo nuestro líder intimidante – hablo divertido el alfa rubio.

\- Ya que andas de ánimos Len porque no me ayudas a escribir los papeles para el siguiente sorteo para ver como quedaran repartidas las asignaciones y deberes de cada uno – hablo algo enojada Miku mientras lo miraba con recelo.

\- Pos, ya que insiste – hablo divertido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta estar cerca de la chica.

Después de un rato, todos los personajes y actividades quedaron escritos en un papel de sorteo entre los cuales estaban los papeles de los personajes de la obra, así como aquellos que se dedicarían al bestiario, escenografía, luz y sonido.

\- Bueno, ahora Len pasara a sus asientos con la tómbola, así que cada quien saque un papel – indico la chica mientras que su compañero rubio pasaba en cada lugar acercándoles la urna para que tomaran un papel.

\- Hibari, en tu caso toma dos y luego le das el suyo a Tsuna – le indico Len mientras le sonreía, a lo cual Kyoya le miro con fastidio pero siguió sus instrucciones y tomo dos papeles.

\- Bueno ahora que todos tenemos un papel… - empezó a indicar la peli azul pero en eso noto que la puerta del salón se abría dejando pasar a un castaño el cual se veía algo agitado.

\- Perdón por la tardanza – se excusó – es que tuve unos contratiempos en casa.

\- Tranquilo Tsuna llegas en buen momento – hablo divertido Len mientras le daba unas palmadas en su hombro, dejando desconcertado un poco al castaño.

\- Bueno toma asiento – le indico Miku mientras se acomodaba sus lentes – bueno como les decía ahora abran su papel y por orden de asientos me dirán que les ha tocado para después empezarnos a organizar con referente a los tiempos o las actividades que cada quien realizara.

\- ¿De qué papel habla? – preguntó Tsuna a Kyoya cuando se sentó a su lado.

\- Ten – le dijo entregándole uno de los dos papeles mientras escuchaba como empezaban a decir sus compañeros sobre el papel que les toco.

\- Ah… espera… - dijo Miku ahora sorprendida al notar un detalle…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto uno de los compañeros.

\- Que… solo faltan Tsuna y Kyoya… y aún no han salido los protagonistas… - hablo asombrada y algo asustada.

\- ¿Ah, de que hablan me pueden explicar? – pregunto el castaño sin entender.

\- Tsuna, ¿qué dice tu papel? – indicaron algunos de sus compañeros divertidos.

\- … - Tsuna solo los miro extrañado y después abrió su papel – dice bestia. – dijo sin entender el significado de eso.

\- Kyaaaaaaaa – fue el grito general que dieron las omegas y betas del salón, mientras que los alfas sonreían de forma burlona.

\- ¿Porque gritan? –pregunto algo confundido y aturdido Tsuna.

\- Porque eso significa que…. – hablo divertida Miku pero al mismo tiempo buscaba esconderse detrás del rubio y a que se empezaba a notar una gran aura negra que rodeaba a cierto pelinegro, haciendo que hasta el castaño que estaba a su lado se asustara un poco ya que sabía que eso no significaba algo bueno - Bueno… - la peli azul busco cambiar de tema – ahora que los papeles y tareas están asignadas que les parece si nos reunimos mañana temprano antes de clases para empezar a organizarnos – hablo nerviosa indicándoles de forma silenciosa a todos que escaparan por sus vidas.

Orden que todos acataron rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el timbre de fin de clases.

\- Wow, cobardes… - murmuro con recelo Tsuna al notar que lo rápido que el salón había quedado literalmente vacío, dejándoles solos – Ky…kyoya… - le hablo de forma desconcertada.

\- ¿Porque rayos escogiste esta obra? – le pregunto enojado mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

\- ¿Escoger…? – repitió desconcertado el castaño – ah para eso me llamo Miku… - opino para sí mismo pero noto que Kyoya fruncía el cejo mientras le observaba – am… bueno veras, sobre eso… Hiroki me quito mi teléfono y este hablo con ella y corto la llamada después – explico Tsuna – por eso no entendía de que hablaban, pero no veo que escoger una obra sea malo o si… - opino dudoso pero después de un momento algo hizo clic en su mente y abrió sus ojos de la impresión – espera no me digas que tu… - hablo mientras una sonrisa divertida y un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro provocando que cierto pelinegro ahora tuviera las mejillas sonrojadas y un tic en el ojo.

Lamentablemente para Tsuna, este no pudo disfrutar de la idea de que a Kyoya le tocara el papel de "Bella" por que recibió un amable tonfaso en la cabeza mientras era regañado por "pensar cosas innecesarias" e igual le indicaba que hasta nuevo aviso estaba castigado y no podría tocarle; obvio que el castaño Tsunayoshi quiso protestar por esa sentencia pero al notar que su pareja estaba realmente enfadada prefirió no tentar su suerte por lo cual se limitó a llevarlo a casa en su auto deportivo de color azul; el cual le había mandado su abuelo hace una semana, ya que este había escuchado del percance con el auto de Reborn y prefirió regalarle a su nieto uno para que pudiera pasear con su pareja sin preocuparse por el transporte.

Después de un viaje silencioso llegaron a la mansión Hibari, encontrándose en la sala a Giotto, la cual estaba recostada en el sofá mirando de forma seria algunas cosas en su Tablet.

\- Bienvenidos chicos – les saludo la rubia, pero en eso noto que su hijo subía directo a su habitación a encerrarse – ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro divertido – ¿y ahora que hiciste? – le pregunto mirando a los ojos al castaño.

\- Eh… pero si yo no hice nada – se defendió algo ofendido Tsuna ante dicha acusación.

\- Entonces, ¿qué paso? – pregunto de forma seria Giotto mientras dejaba su Tablet a un lado y se para para mientras miraba de forma seria al castaño.

\- Esta enojado porque le toco el papel protagónico en la obra de teatro que realizaremos – explicó.

\- ¿Qué papel? – preguntó la rubia fingiendo seriedad mientras que por dentro empezaba hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido.

\- Le toco hacer de la protagonista.

\- Ah… - opino divertida la rubia mientras contenía las ganas de reírse en ese instante – y… como se llama la obra – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Me toco ser la bestia, creo que igual es un protagonista – comento mientras recordaba el comentario que había dicho su compañera peli azul.

\- La bella y la bestia.

\- Ah… y que papel te toco a ti – pregunto, pensando que tal vez eso fuera lo que habría enojado a su hijo.

\- Me toco ser la bestia.

\- Oh, definitivamente es una obra a la cual asistiré- hablo divertida la rubia para sí misma mientras cierto castaño la miraba algo asustado – descuida Tsu-chan yo te ayudo a calmar a mi hijo, tu vete tranquilo que igual Alaude te esta esperando en la compañía y sabes que odia que llegues tarde – le recordó divertida, mientras literalmente empujaba al castaño afuera de la casa.

En eso ella empezó a caminar con calma a la recamara de su hijo, a la cual entro sin tocar notando que este estaba sentado sobre su cama mientras destrozando una almohada.

\- Sabes… - empezó a hablar captado la atención de su hijo – esa objeto no tiene la culpa de tu mala suerte – opino algo divertida.

\- …

\- Si ya me conto Tsu-chan lo que paso en la escuela – siguió hablando alegre mientras caminaba hasta sentarse a un lado de su hijo – felicidades amor, mama ya desea poder verte actuar con ese hermoso vestido de color dorado…

\- No me pondré ningún vestido – le interrumpió su fantasía hablándole de forma seria.

\- Ah… – opino algo desilusionada la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada – ¿porque te gusta romperme todas mis ilusiones?

\- No me pondré nada de esas cosas porque declinare del personaje, que se lo den a alguien más – opino con enojo mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a ver a los ojos a su madre.

\- Buuu… que cruel eres, yo que hasta había planeado contratar un director profesional para grabar tu obra para la posteridad– dijo mientras hacia un puchero y algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- Esta vez tu chantaje no servirá, no lo are y punto – sentencio enojado mientras le daba la espalda a su madre y se dirigía a darle de comer su nueva mascota, notando que el pequeño canario empezaba a dar brincos alegres de ver a su amo en casa.

\- Tch… a veces odio notar que cada día te pareces más al amarguetas de tu padre – refunfuño Giotto, pero en eso una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro mientras se levantaba y fingía salir de la habitación – bueno tienes razón Kyoya, has lo que te plazca pero no vale enojarse de las consecuencias de tus actos – hablo en tono serio mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kyoya mientras miraba enojado a su madre, odiaba cuando ella le hablaba de esa forma porque sabía que existía algún detalle que el desconocía.

\- Bueno… - empezó a hablar girándose para estar de frente a su hijo – tu sabias que casi al final de esa obra los protagonistas deben besarse – le pregunto mientras sonreía de lado al notar que su hijo la miraba ligeramente sorprendido.

\- ¿Que…?

\- Así es Kyoya, en una escena la bella debe besar a la bestia y con ello se romper el hechizo para después vivir felices por siempre – hablo de forma neutral – es decir, que si renuncias solo porque usaras un vestido tendrás que soportar el hecho de que alguien más bese a Tsunayoshi.

\- … - Kyoya se quedó mudo por un momento asimilando lo dicho por su madre, mientras que Giotto sonreía de lado ya que notaba que había conseguido lo que quería de nuevo - está bien… - declaro enojado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hare ese estúpido papel…

\- Ehh, en serio… pero tú me habías dicho…

\- No dejare que ningún herbívoro toque lo que es mío – dijo enojado.

\- Así se habla mi amor – opino feliz la rubia – entonces no hay tiempo que perder – hablo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a rastras hasta la puerta principal de la casa – debemos ir a tomarte tus medidas para mandarte a hacer tus vestuarios para que luzcas hermoso para Tsu-chan.

\- … - ahora lo había entendido… nuevamente se había dejado manipular por su madre, pero igual sabía que ella no le mentiría con algo como eso así que solo le quedo resignarse a su suerte y si alguien llegara a burlarse de él, simplemente les mordería hasta la muerte.


	27. Capítulo 27: Rival

Hola a todos :D – se aparece con una armadura encima –  
U_U si ya se… desean matarme por no actualizar nada en esta semana y no les culpo… yo igual me sentí mal pero es que esta semana fue la locura extrema DX primero me toco estar 14 horas en el trabajo debido a que participe en el inventario y rematamos con que mi lindo hermanito asesino mi computadora metiéndole un virus el cual desconfiguro algo del sistema operativo ¬¬XX y recién logre recuperarla, aunque la formatearon lograron respaldar toda mi información xD weeee  
Bueno en compensación aquí les dejo el nuevo cap ;) en el cual a petición de muchos tendremos a unos suicidas jaja ya que muchos me lo pidieron :3 pero es lo único que diré xD igual como spoiler tendremos unos nuevos amigos xD, con respecto a los de Vocaloid pues solo puse un apellido random xD no se me sus apellidos reales de ellos.

Bueno sin mas ahora les dejo disfrutar la lectura ;)  
KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 27: ¿Rival?

Definitivamente ahora su vida estaba llena de muchas responsabilidades, aunque tampoco es que pudiera quejarse ya que si le pensaba bien sabía que así sería su vida de ahora en adelante y la verdad le gustaba, por el simple hecho de que la viviría a lado de la persona que más amaba y su familia… esos eran los pensamientos de cierto castaño el cual recién estaba llegando a su casa después de un día tan ajetreado: primero 3 juntas en la mañana para la discusión de nuevos productos, después la escuela y el hecho de que harán una obra, luego Kyoya se enojó con el… aunque Giotto-san le dijo que le ayudaría con eso pero aun así estaba preocupado por eso y para terminar tuvo que acompañar a Alaude-san a una reunión y recién habían terminado.  
Dejando escapar un suspiro, entro a su casa donde noto que Hiroki estaba en la sala mirando la tele visión y saltando en el sofá.  
\- Por lo visto los tíos no están en casa – comento mientras se sentaba en el sillón.  
\- Tsuna-nii – le saludo el pequeño saltando hacia a él.  
\- Auch… oye pesas – se quejó el castaño.  
\- Que malo, pero de seguro que si hubiera sido Kyoya estarías súper contento – hablo indignado el pequeño, al mismo que fruncía el ceño al notar que ahora el castaño tenía la cara toda roja – Snif… eres cruel, dame-tsuna ya no me cambio buaaa– dijo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
\- … - ante ese comentario Tsuna solo miro con algo de recelo al pequeño, definitivamente eso era una táctica de manipulación muy clásica del pequeño, pero solo dejo escapar un suspiro y seguirle el juego – eh, no eso no es verdad – hablo fingiendo preocupación en su voz.  
\- Demuéstramelo – exigió el pequeño mientras una sonrisa juguetona se forma en su rostro.  
\- ¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar a donde quieras? – sugirió el mayor, intentando de reírse por notar que había adivinado lo que el pequeño deseaba.  
\- Siiiiii – grito Hiroki – entonces iré a cambiarme – comento alegre mientras rápidamente se bajaba del sillón y corría escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación.  
\- ¿Está seguro de eso Tsuna-sama? – pregunto Luka entrando a la habitación – recién acaba de llegar y usted debe descansar – opino lago preocupada.  
\- Tranquila estoy bien e igual de vez en cuando debo consentir a mi hermanito – comento sonriendo de lado.  
\- Entonces iré a ayudar le a cambiarse – opino Luka mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.  
Después de eso dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco, definitivamente le gustaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, en eso el sonido de una melodía le hizo abrir los ojos mientras revisaba su teléfono y mientras lo leía una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, realmente nunca había pensado que hubiera logrado alcanzar esa felicidad que actualmente tenia donde el recuerdo del miedo por un futuro era algo lejano y vago… en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que le indicaban que Hiroki ya está listo y le estaba esperando para salir, por lo cual guardo su teléfono y se encamino a la puerta de la casa.  
A la mañana siguiente y para su suerte no tenía ningún pendiente en ninguna de las dos empresas por lo cual podía pasar todo el día en la escuela junto a Kyoya, por lo cual tras desayunar con su familia fue a buscarle para que ir juntos a la escuela e igual sorprenderle porque ahora que lo pensaba esta sería la primera vez que llegarían juntos a la escuela, ante ese pensamiento sonrió para después despedirse de su familia y salir de la casa.  
Cuando llego a la casa de su pelinegro noto que este estaba saliendo de su casa, por lo cual acelero un poco para ganarle a la limosina y estacionarse en la entrada sorprendiendo un poco al omega.  
\- Buenos días – le saludo divertido mientras se baja del vehículo y llegaba a su lado para darle un beso en los labios.  
\- Y ¿qué haces aquí herbívoro? – le pregunto algo sorprendido el pelinegro.  
\- Bueno pues hoy estoy libre de compromisos, así que soy todo tuyo – comento mientras le quitaba su mochila y lo sujetaba de la cintura.  
\- Hmm… - ante ese comentario Kyoya alzo una ceja – ¿en serio?, pensé que ya eras mío – se burló mientras sonreía de lado.  
\- Amm... bueno…  
\- Herbívoro – opino divertido Kyoya al notar que tomo desprevenido a su alfa – no me has contestado – le recordó.  
\- No es obvio, vine a recogerte para ir juntos a la escuela – hablo con tranquilidad mientras le soltaba y lo tomaba de la mano para después guiarlo hasta el automóvil donde le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se sentara.  
Invitación que acepto el pelinegro, notando que Tsuna le cerraba la puerta para luego él subirse al auto y así ponerse en marcha e ir a la escuela. El viaje fue tranquilo y al mismo tiempo tan agradable, a pesar de ir en silencio, este era tan agradable que igual no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.  
En la escuela era común ver que algunos alfas para llamar la atención de los demás, buscaran llegar en automóviles e igual con ello hacían una guerra silenciosa para ver quien poseía el automóvil más lujoso y más caro, donde claramente en esa guerra ganaban los hijos de gente adinerada o de empresarios y por obviedad el premio o trofeo de esta batalla era ser el centro de atención de omegas y betas o tener tu propio club de fans… pero en esos momentos toda la población estudiantil miraba con gran asombro el automóvil deportivo Ferrari de color azul rey que estaba aparcándose en esos momentos en el estacionamiento, era verdad que habían visto ese auto en otras ocasiones pero jamás habían visto al dueño de tan caro vehículo ya que este aparecía en medio de las clases y no habían tenido suerte de verlo partir. Pero en esos instantes estaba llegando a la escuela y fue grande su sorpresa al notar que de él descendía cierto alfa castaño, el cual estaba acompañado de su pareja…  
Definitivamente en esos instantes todos sentían una gran envidia ya que sabían que aunque quisieran nunca podrían ganarle… es decir, quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a tratar de quitarle el novio a Hibari Kyoya... alguien muy suicida tal vez, pero claro siempre existen esas excepciones en la vida y en esos instante había una omega que miraba con enojo y celos al prefecto…  
\- Maldito Hibari… pero muy pronto te quitare de tu lindo trono – opino con arrogancia la omega mientras aparataba su vista de la ventana y se giraba para empezar a planear como conquistar al castaño – no me creo que seas un omega clase S pero te enseñare que nadie me quitara lo que por derecho es mío – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia mientras se perdía de vista por uno de los pasillos.  
\- ¡Wow Tsuna, que nave! – bromearon con él sus compañeros de clases una vez que llegaron al salón.  
\- ¿En serio? – comento divertido Tsuna – pero si no es la gran cosa.  
\- Claro, presume tu riqueza frente a nuestra pobreza – comento afligido Len, obteniendo la risa de todos mientras seguían platicando.  
\- Hombres… – se quejó Miku mientras rodaba sus ojos – bueno ya dejemos esto de lado – opino llamando la atención de todos, por lo cual fueron a sentarse a sus lugares – aprovechando la hora libre que tenemos quería darles un anuncio – comento.  
\- ¿Que paso Miku? – preguntaron unas chicas al notar que esta se veía preocupada.  
\- Pues verán… temo que tendremos que cancelar la obra – dijo algo triste.  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Porque? – se empezaron a quejar algunos.  
\- Vamos Miku, no es justo todos queríamos ver a nuestra hermosa bella actu… - empezó a hablar divertido Len pero en ese instante una tonfa le dio en la nuca al mismo tiempo que le tiraba de su asiento.  
\- ¿Que decías, herbívoro? – le amenazo Kyoya muy enojado.  
\- Em… ya se me olvido, hehe – comento nervioso el rubio mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento.  
En eso tocaron la puerta, por la cual entro Kusakabe informándole al pelinegro que le necesitaban para resolver un asunto en el comité disciplinario, por lo cual tuvo que salir un momento del salón.  
\- Am… bueno como les decía, debemos cancelar al obra debido a que hacerla excede el presupuesto e igual el tiempo que tenemos designado para nuestra presentación, por eso les quería preguntar ¿si deseaban escoger alguna otra o solo desean que hagamos lo de la cafetería? – pregunto.  
\- Oye Tsuna, no puedes convencer a tu amorcito de que mueva sus influencias en esto – suplico Gumi.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Si, Tsuna, ahora que venga Hibari convéncele para que nos den un poco más de presupuesto y tiempo para la obra – suplicaron otras compañeras del salón.  
\- Am… bueno, pero en ese aspecto Kyoya es estricto, no creo que ayude – comento algo nervioso Tsuna, recordando que su omega era un amante de las reglas y odiaba romper las reglas o hacer excepciones.  
\- Vamos Tsuna ayúdanos – opino Len – o… es que tu no deseabas ver cantar y bailar a Hibari con un lindo vestido – opino divertido al notar que la mirada del castaño reflejaba algo de sorpresa.  
\- Bueno… - su voz reflejo duda - tal vez Kyoya no pueda ayudarnos – hablo de forma seria Tsuna obteniendo miradas de tristeza de algunos de sus compañeros – pero… - volvió a hablar captando la atención de todos - conozco a alguien que definitivamente tiene más influencias y estará muy feliz de ayudarnos – opino mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que todos los demás lo miraban sin entenderle.  
\- Así se habla – le comentaron algunos.  
\- Contamos contigo entonces – opino divertida Miku.  
Con ese tema resuelto se empezó a hablar sobre el diseño que le darían al salón para convertirlo en una cafetería al igual que el tipo de trajes que usarían, mientras que por su parte Tsuna aprovecho para salir un momento del salón para sacar su teléfono y llamar a un número en específico… sabía que tal vez eso le causaría problemas con Kyoya… pero igual sabía de antemano que si no le decía sobre la situación y se enteraba de otra fuente, también perdería… porque ambos podían ser muy terroríficos… por lo cual sin dudarlo marco a ese número y espero a que le contestaran…  
\- Hola Tsu-chan y ahora ¿qué paso?  
\- Que cruel es… porque siempre piensa que he hecho algo malo.  
\- No sé, solo decía – hablo divertida – bueno, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?  
\- Es que tenemos un problema…. pero no es lo que piensa – agrego rápidamente – vera al parecer debemos cancelar la obra…  
\- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Que!  
\- Mis oídos… - se quejó Tsuna alejando un poco el celular.  
\- Tsunayoshi, ¿esto es una broma verdad, que paso? – hablo enojada.  
\- Am pues es que la parecer no ahí el presupuesto y el tiempo que se nos estableció es muy cortó con referente al necesario para la obra.  
\- Hmm… ¿ese es el problema?  
\- Así es.  
\- De acuerdo cuenta conmigo, yo me encargare de resolver esto.  
\- Gracias, sabía que podría contar con usted.  
\- No… gracias a ti por avisarme, hijo – y con eso finalizo la llamada.  
Al finalizar la llamada dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba que tal vez fue mala idea pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba esperar a recibir su castigo cuando Kyoya se enterara…  
Tsuna estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que un par de ojos color esmeralda le miraban con mucha atención.  
\- Oh mi Tsunayoshi, yo te perdono por haber marcado a ese… ya que lo más seguro es que él te hizo algo, porque tú eres mío… pronto hare que abras los ojos para que estés a mi lado y podamos estar juntos como debió ser en un principio – murmuro para sí misma mientras sonreía y veía como el castaño regresaba a su salón de clases.  
En otra parte de la ciudad, mas especifico en un set de grabación se encontraba una hermosa rubia de ojos azules en su camerino terminando de arreglarse.  
\- Giotto, quieres apurarte – se quejó un omega pelirrojo de cabello corto, tés clara, ojos rojos, con un tatuaje en forma de llamas en la parte derecha de su rostro, el cual vestía una camisa negra con el cuello alzado y ligeramente desabotonado , llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, en sus manos tenía una carpeta de color blanca.  
\- Moo G, que malo eres – se quejó la rubia saliendo ya arreglada, en esos momentos tenia recogido su cabello en un chongo y llevaba puesto un vestido con encaje rojo y pedrería en la parte superior la cual se ajustaba en su cuello y abracaba toda la parte del busto, no tenía mangas, del busto para abajo era de tela de satín rojo la cual caía de forma libre y era de corte irregular ya que una parte estaba por encima de su rodilla y la otra llegaba al suelo, dejando a la vista los tacones de cintas negras con pedrería que llevaba e igual tenía un cinturón de pedrería roja y negra por debajo del busto, usaba unos aretes grandes con adornos de cadenas negras y en su cabello una rosa roja.  
\- Tu eres la que te demoras hablando por teléfono – opino algo enojado su amigo.  
\- Pues si me quieren, deben aguantarme – opino con algo de arrogancia.  
\- Por eso eres una diva – se burló el pelirrojo.  
\- Y la mejor, no se te olvide – comento sonriendo de lado mientras se dirigía al set para iniciar la sesión de fotos.  
Una vez terminada la sesión de fotos y que la rubia se cambiara sus ropas, ambos se retiraron del edificio para abordar una limosina.  
\- Bueno con esto solo faltaría ir a revisar la colección que Fashion presentara en la próxima pasarela para presentar las nuevas telas que se crearon para esta nueva temporada – hablo mientras miraba su agenda electrónica.  
\- Espero que esta vez sea algo bueno y no como la ridiculez de bocetos que me presentaron en la junta pasada – halo algo enojada la rubia.  
\- ¿Y…?  
\- ¿Y qué?  
\- No te hagas Giotto, ¿para qué te hablo Kyoya?  
\- ¿Kyoya? – repitió con duda.  
\- Si escuche que le agradecías por haberte informado.  
\- Ah, eso… no fue Kyoya, me llamo Tsu-chan.  
\- ¿Ah, espera no entiendo, quien es él y porque le llamaste hijo?  
\- Porque lo es, ya que es el prometido de Kyoya.  
\- ¡Que…! me estás diciendo que le mini clon de tu esposo ya tiene novio – hablo impresionado.  
\- G que cruel eres, no le digas así a mi Kyo-chan.  
\- Y cómo quieres que le diga si además de ser su viva imagen también heredo su carácter especial… aunque a veces se comporta como tú y eso da más miedo… - opino eso último en un susurro.  
\- Ya te escuche – hablo enojada la rubia – ah… oye se me acaba de ocurrir algo divertido – hablo emocionada la rubia.  
\- Porque presiento que no me gustara para nada tú idea.  
\- G… que pesimista eres, además no es algo malo porque juntare trabajo y placer con esta idea.  
\- Me asustas, pero deberé preguntarte: ¿qué tienes en mente?  
\- Para este plan, me preguntaba si podrías traer a Hayato y a Takeshi, necesitare también de su ayuda.  
\- Ah… espera, ¿qué rayos estás pensando y porque involucras a mi hijo y a su novio? – hablo algo preocupado el pelirrojo.  
\- Porque necesitare la ayuda de algunos profesionales en la actuación para esta tarea.  
\- Ya me perdí.  
\- Hare que esa obra sea de lo mejor en todo sentido – opino algo seria mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro – e igual necesito que te contrates a varias personas para un mejor apoyo y realismo.  
\- Supongo que no tengo de otra verdad – opino resignado.  
\- Por eso te quiero G.  
\- Si… yo igual, supongo… bueno entonces empezare buscando a un guionista, maquilladores y diseñadores así como igual equipo de filmación, iluminación e igual camarógrafos – dijo mientras empezaba a anotar varias cosas en su agenda.  
\- Perfecto y sobre lo del tiempo yo me encargare de ello.  
\- Como convencerás a tu cuñado sobre ese tema.  
\- ¿Y quién dijo que hablare con él?, para algo estoy casada con un Hibari – sonrió mientras cruzaba una pierna y se recostaba un poco en su asiento.  
\- Entonces deberé posponer algunas de tus citas porque de seguro no te podrás mover en algunos días – opino aburrido G, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara al máximo hasta parecer un tomate.  
\- ¡ ¡G! – le grito  
\- Que… - hablo aburrido -niégamelo, ya que siempre pasa lo mismo cada que quieres que él te cumpla un capricho tuyo.  
\- Idiota… - hablo algo ofendida - y que ahí de ti cuando me pediste unos días libres porque Asari no te soltaba – opino la rubia sonriendo de lado al notar que ahora su amigo parecía un tomate.  
\- Tch… de acuerdo tu ganas – hablo fastidiado G, notando que Giotto le había ganado otra vez.  
De regreso en la escuela, las clases seguían avanzando de forma normal… entre maestros, tareas y algunas pláticas entre los alumnos llegaron al descanso, en el cual Kyoya y Tsuna fueron a almorzar a la azotea.  
\- Definitivamente prefiero la escuela a las juntas de la empresa – bromeo Tsuna mientras terminaba de comer su almuerzo.  
\- Bueno pues disfrútalo, ya que solo nos queda un año más antes de empezar la carrera y ahora si tener menos tiempo – opino algo divertido Kyoya.  
\- Ah… ya se – hablo con tristeza el castaño – terminando seré literalmente internado entre la escuela y las empresas – comento mientras se recostaba en el suelo y colocaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro – Kyoya.  
\- Hmm…  
\- Te amo – dijo sonriéndole mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir un rato, dejando que la suave brisa y el sutil aroma de su omega lo adormeciera.  
Kyoya solo se limitó a sonreír al notar que el castaño ya se había dormido, definitivamente a veces se excedía al cumplir con todas las responsabilidades que se le habían adjudicado pero igual le alegraba notar que a pesar de todo siempre buscaba estar presente para él, por lo cual igual busco cerrar sus ojos para descansar un rato.  
Pero su descanso pacifico fue interrumpido porque empezó a sentir que alguien les observaba por lo que entre abrió sus ojos para observar los alrededores y buscar al herbívoro que les estuviera observando para disciplinarlo, noto que se encontraba en otro de los edificios de la escuela, por lo cual se limitó a cerrar los ojos, más tarde se encargaría de enseñarle a no espiar a los demás.  
Fuera de ese incidente el resto de la escuela transcurrió de forma normal para ambos chicos y al finalizar las clases, ambos fueron a ver si había algunos pendientes en la dirección donde Kyoya dejo en la dirección a Tsunayoshi pidiéndole que revisara una gran pila de documentos mientras él hacia su última ronda para que así luego pudieran marcharse a casa.  
En su andar, Kyoya no buscaba a herbívoros que estuvieran irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la escuela si no al mirón, al cual no tardó en encontrar ya que este mismo fue a su encuentro.  
\- ¿Me buscabas? – pregunto con seguridad y arrogancia, una omega de cabello gris oscuro largo y ondulado, el cual era sujetado por un listón rojo, de ojos color esmeralda y tés clara.  
\- Algo así, herbívora – comento Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado.  
\- Eh, ¿entonces me consideras una amenaza? – pregunto divertida la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- ¿Porque habría de darle importancia a una herbívora como tú? – pregunto divertido el pelinegro al notar que su comentario enojo a la chica.  
\- No te hagas el gracioso y disfruta mientras puedas, porque cuando te des cuenta Vongola-kun te dejara para estar conmigo – hablo de forma segura mientras sonreía de lado.  
\- … - ante ese comentario el pelinegro simplemente levanto una ceja mientras le miraba con incredulidad.  
\- Así que disfruta mientras puedas porque pronto recuperare a mi alfa – dijo la chica para darse media vuelta e irse del lugar caminando a paso lento.  
Definitivamente eso sí que era nuevo para él y al mismo tiempo divertido, el mundo era una caja de sorpresas pensar que existiera alguien suicida para ir contra él, pero por esa ocasión la dejaría irse así como así ya que luego encontraría la forma adecuada de disciplinarla porque nadie le amenazaba sin recibir un castigo de por medio. Sonriendo de lado igual el dio media vuelta y regreso a la dirección para ir por Tsunayoshi y así ambos regresar a sus casas.  
Tsuna llevo de regreso a Kyoya a su casa y estuvo ahí un rato platicando con él en su habitación.  
\- Fue un día divertido, no recordaba que la escuela fuera algo agradable – opino divertido Tsuna mientras entraban a la casa.  
\- A mí me pareció normal – opino algo aburrido el pelinegro.  
\- Y… ¿qué te gustaría hacer? - pregunto en tono coqueto el castaño.  
\- No me empieces – le contesto, pero en eso noto que este le tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.  
\- Vamos yo sé que igual quieres – dijo mientras le sonreía de lado para después empezar a besarlo, notando para su alegría que este no le rechazaba, por lo cual después de un rato mordió el labio para que así pudiera entrar y empezar a explorar con su lengua esa boca que tanto le gustaba.  
Entre el beso, Tsuna guio a Kyoya a la cama, donde le acostó con cuidado sin interrumpir el beso mientras de forma lenta empezaba a desabotonar el uniforme del pelinegro, cuando el aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron jadeando pero sin perder tiempo el castaño empezó a besar y lamer el cuello contrario obteniendo algunos gemidos a cambio los cuales solo le excitaban más.  
\- Herbívoro, aquí no – le regaño Kyoya buscado detener sus movimientos, mientras que buscaba regularizar su respiración.  
\- Pero…  
\- Solo espera un poco más – le indico algo enojado Kyoya al mismo tiempo que buscaba quitarse de encima al castaño.  
\- ¿Por qué? – le cuestión Tsuna mientras alzaba una ceja.  
\- Porque dentro de poco llegara mi celo – le indico mirándolo de reojo mientras se abotonaba su camisa, notando que este le miraba con sorpresa – por ello debes esperar… - pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas debido a unos labios traviesos que devoraban los suyos.  
\- Bueno… - comento el castaño mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que se relamía sus labios – en ese caso deberé esperar paciente por esos días – dijo de forma coqueta mientras se recostaba en la cama.  
Ante esa actitud Kyoya sonrió de lado, definitivamente a veces Tsunayoshi le sorprendía… definitivamente jamás imagino estar viviendo una situación similar pero tampoco le desagradaba, por lo cual busco acomodarse para quedar recostado junto al castaño para dormir un rato.  
Por otro lado cierta rubia, se encontraba en el elevador que le conducía hasta la oficina de su esposo para poder hablar con él, ya que simplemente no dejaría que unos tecnicismos le privaran de su diversión de ver a su hijo actuar en una obra sin que ella tenga que obligarle. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador camino con paso firme y elegante hasta la puerta de la oficina pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.  
\- Disculpe, no puede entrar – le indico una omega de cabello corto negro, tés clara y ojos color cafés; la cual vestía una falda blanca corta por encima de la rodilla y una blusa de vestir color rosa con varios botones desabrochados dejando ver su casi nulo busto y encima llevaba un saco blanco y llevaba unos tacones negros con medias color carne.  
\- ¿Y usted es...? – pregunto Giotto mientras examinaba con la mirada a la chica que tenía en frente.  
\- Soy la nueva secretaria de Alaude-sama y el me pidió que no dejara que nadie entrara a su oficina – le contesto la chica mientras la miraba con fastidio y celos.  
\- Ah sí… - le contesto Giotto, ya que no le había agradado que esa mujer hablara con tanta familiaridad de SU esposo, por lo cual la ignoro y busco seguir su camino hacia la puerta pero la chica se paró enfrente de la puerta.  
\- Ya le dije que no permitiré que nadie entre a esta oficina – dijo enojada la pelinegra – asi que retire o llamare a seguridad – le ordeno, mientras la sujetaba del brazo.  
\- Por mi llama al que quieras – opino Giotto al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento rápido se soltaba del agarre de la chica y giraba el pomo de la puerta para entrar a la oficina al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta y con ello llamaba la atención de la persona que se encontraba dentro.  
\- Herbívora te dije que no… - empezó a hablar con enojo cierto rubio platinado mientras levantaba su mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando en esos momentos pero paro de hablar al notar quien había entrado a su oficina, notando que su linda esposa se notaba enojada mientras avanzaba para llegar a su lado.  
\- Lo lamento mucho Hibari-sama… no logre detenerla – empezó a hablar la secretaria – pero ahora mismo llamare a seguridad para…  
\- Tu no harás nada – le interrumpió enojado Alaude – ahora vete y déjanos a solas.  
\- ¿Pero…? - empezó a decir algo preocupada la pelinegra.  
\- Ya escuchaste – le indico Giotto mirándola de reojo mientras movía un poco al rubio para sentarse en su regazo - déjame hablar a solas con MI ESPOSO – hablo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del rubio notando que la chica le miraba asustada, haciendo que esta saliera rápidamente de la oficina y cerrara la puerta.  
\- … - Alaude dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez, sabía de antemano que ahora estaba en problemas por culpa de esa herbívora y debía buscar la forma de contentarla – Giotto…  
\- Ni me hables… yo que venía a proponerte algo divertido y me encuentro con una secretaria confianzuda – le interrumpió mirándole con enojo.  
\- Si quieres, la despido – hablo de forma calmada Alaude mientras que con una mano rodeaba la cintura de su celosa esposa y con la otra la sujetaba con delicadeza de su barbilla para que le mirara a ver a los ojos.  
\- Tampoco soy tan caprichosa – se defendió la rubia obteniendo que su alfa le sonriera divertido.  
\- Bueno, dejemos ese punto entonces – comento mientras le daba un beso fugas en sus labios – ¿a qué debo tu visita?, pensé que seguirías en tu reunión.  
\- La reunión fue rápida ya que al fin ese Esteban capto la idea que deseaba con respecto a los diseños – hablo Giotto de forma calmada – te quise visitar porque quería verte – mintió usando un tono coqueto en su voz.  
\- Aja… ¿qué quieres esta vez? – hablo divertido Alaude.  
\- Pues nada difícil – comento de forma tranquila – quiero que nuestro hijo y su grupo haga su obra escolar pero necesitaran salirse del programa y…  
\- Y quieres que hable con Fon para que se modifique todo el programa – termino la frase el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de parte de su esposa como respuesta – ¿y que te hace pensar que interferiré en los asuntos de la escuela? – pregunto Alaude mientras levantaba una ceja.  
\- Que tu linda esposa te lo pide- le contesto de forma segura Giotto – además es mi compensación por el maltrato de TU nueva secretaria.  
\- Supongo que podría hacer algo – comento divertido el rubio mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la delgada cintura de su esposa y la pegaba más a su cuerpo – pero sabes que en esos temas debo obtener algo a cambio – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.  
\- Pues no sé si la merezcas – comento divertida Giotto, mientras acercaba su rostro para que ambos se unieran en un beso, el cual desde el inicio comenzó de manera lenta para luego ir aumentando hasta volverse demandante.  
Mientras estaba en el beso Alaude busco sujetarle igual por la espalda para asi poder profundizar mas el beso al mismo tiempo que buscaba introducir su lengua para poder profundizar más el beso, mientras que Giotto se aferraba a los hombros de él mientras empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a perderse entre todas esas sensaciones que le transmitía su alfa.  
\- Entonces… - comento de forma picara la rubia cuando se separaron del beso.  
\- Hecho – le contesto Alaude mientras volvía a besarla al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos acariciaba con deseo las piernas de la rubia al mismo tiempo que ella le aflojaba su corbata mientras ambos se seguían besando con desesperación y con ello en un rápido movimiento algunas prendas acabaron en el suelo, mientras que las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno, para luego buscar unir sus cuerpo y comenzar ese vaivén que a ambos enloquecía, el cual siempre culminaba cuando el rubio se venía dentro de su linda omega al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejarle una mordida en su cuello al mismo tiempo que su pareja hacia lo mismo e igual le dejaba una mordida visible, porque algo que ambos compartir era lo celosos y posesivos con su pareja; aunque claro esta acción fue repetida un par de veces olvidándose de todos y el lugar donde estaban ya que en ese momento solo importaban ellos.  
Aunque claro que el único ganador en todo esto era ella, ya que además de tener un momento ardiente con su alfa lograba que este le cumpliera su capricho y con ello sabía que dentro de poco se divertiría a un mas.


	28. Capítulo 28: Nueva administración

Hola a todos ?

xD bueno aquí actualizando de rapidin para que vean que no les olvido y ya regreso a la normalidad de subir las actualizaciones ?, :/ si me tardo es porque aún no me acostumbro al cambio de máquina jaja xD pero bueno al menos la nueva ya no se atora.

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar la lectura ?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 28: Nueva administración

En ese momento Fon dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que colgaba su teléfono.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunto Viper, la cual usaba un vestido holgado de color negro con un poco de encaje y pantuflas blancas.

\- Al parecer tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones obligatorias - comento algo despreocupado mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

\- Déjame adivinar - comento divertida, teniendo una ligera idea - ¿qué paso ahora con Kyoya?

\- ¿Tan obvia es la razón? - pregunto divertido.

\- Un poco, ya que tu solo tomarías vacaciones de tu amada escuela a semanas del aniversario de esta porque tu hermano te lo pediría - comento – y… que este se interese en los asuntos de la escuela es porque Giotto se lo pidió - finalizo divertida.

\- Por lo visto ya nos conoces bien.

\- Por algo son mi familia – le contesto mientras le sonreía.

\- En esta ocasión no me opondré porque eso significara pasar más tiempo con ustedes – comento Fon mientras acaricia el pequeño vientre de su omega.

\- Me gusta esa idea – comento de forma coqueta Viper mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y ambos se unían en un beso.

Por otro lado, cierta rubia recién se levantaba, estirándose en el proceso mientras una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, pero en eso sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban y la volvían a recostar en la cama.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunto Alaude, el cual aún se le notaba algo adormilado mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

\- Hmm… pues ya es de día – le respondió divertida Giotto – el sol ya salió.

\- Pues déjalo – comento mientras empezaba a acercar su rostro al de su esposa, para después empezar a besarla al mismo tiempo que con sus manos buscaba recorrer el cuerpo de ella.

Giotto simplemente empezó a corresponder el beso, definitivamente amaba es lado pasional y ligeramente posesivo de su esposo, por lo cual no le molestaba complacerle en todo sentido ya que también le encantaba ese sentimiento de ser amada y dominada por su alfa.

Algo curioso es que, a unos metros de distancia en otra habitación, un adolescente pelinegro empezaba a despertarse debido a que su nuevo compañero de habitación había adoptado la manía de ser su despertador entonando el himno de la escuela a las 6:00 am, por lo cual se estiro un poco notando que ahora su pequeño canario se posaba sobre su hombro por lo cual empezó a acariciarle.

\- Hibari, Hibari – le saludo la pequeña ave.

El pelinegro por su parte solo ahogo un bostezo mientras le acariciaba con cuidado, para luego pararse y darle algo de alpiste a la pequeña ave para luego ir a bañarse, vestirse para la escuela y bajar a desayunar notando, para su sorpresa, que él era el primero en bajar… algo extraño, pero prefirió pasar del tema para terminar su desayuno para así estar listo para cuando Tsunayoshi pasara por él.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila para Kyoya e igual estaba feliz porque todo indicaba que su pequeño truco de alterar ligeramente los tiempos de las obras había resultado a la perfección y por ello la obra de su grupo se había cancelado y ahora no tendría que usar ningún vestido en público por lo cual no debía rechazar su papel y ahorrarse algunos problemas extras.

En esos momentos se encontraban en una hora libre debido a que por las festividades cada grupo debía estar con el profesor que estaba de encargado de su clase, por lo cual se podía notar a varios alumnos en los pasillos, mientras que otro grupo considerable estaba en el patio. Pero curiosamente el profesor encargado de la clase de Tsuna y Kyoya había faltado debido a que se había enfermado, por lo cual Miku había tomado la labor de seguir organizando a sus compañeros y en esos momentos estaban terminando de repartir responsabilidades sobre qué haría cada quien en la cafetería que armarían.

\- No es justo yo quería realizar la obra – comento algo aburrida y desilusionada una de los alumnos.

\- Todos queríamos – opino otro.

\- Vamos chicos, anímense – les decía Miku, aunque ella igual estaba algo triste por eso.

En eso empezaron a escuchar algo que apto su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Len mientras abría la puerta y se asomaba por ella para mirar al pasillo, notando que varios alumnos estaban reuniéndose en el pasillo al mismo tiempo que murmuraban sobre algo.

Por lo cual también el salón de ellos salió al pasillo intentando ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de los demás, pero en eso notaron que el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario entraba a su salón.

\- Kyo-san – le llamo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kusakabe? – le pregunto algo enojado al mismo tiempo que notaba a todos esos herbívoros parados en el pasillo.

\- Es que… - el pelinegro moreno no sabía exactamente como darle esa noticia a su amigo y jefe.

\- Habla de una vez – le ordeno algo enojado, pero en eso…

\- Se ha pedido a toda la escuela que se reúnan en el auditorio debido a que el director tiene un comunicado de última hora con referente a las actividades del aniversario – hablo de forma apresurada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna, acercándose a Kyoya y a Kusakabe.

\- Hmm… no me dijo de algo así – hablo algo molesto el omega.

Ante la notable confusión de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, este fue guiado por su curiosidad al auditorio de la escuela, el cual se empezaba a llenar por los estudiantes y maestros, donde notaron que en el escenario estaba de pie su director con su habitual sonrisa que reflejaba tranquilidad y paz.

\- Buenos días alumnos y profesores – les saludo una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del lugar y se hubieran sentado – lamento interrumpirles en sus actividades del día, pero debo comunicarles que me ausentare de la escuela por un par de semanas – ante este anuncio empezaron a escucharse varios rumores.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – decían algunos

\- ¿Porque tan repentino? – comentaban los profesores.

\- ¿A semanas de aniversario de la escuela? – decían otros.

\- Sé que esto les toma por sorpresa – continuo hablando Fon – pero la razón son motivos personales, los cuales no especificare – dijo eso ultimo de forma seria mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el auditorio haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y le observaran – pero no se preocupen, en mi ausencia dejare a alguien a cargo de la directiva – comento mientras se giraba un poco y miraba a un costado del escenario, provocando que todos miraran a ese lugar para notar que un hombre casi idéntico físicamente a su director exceptuando por el color de cabello el cual era de un tono rubio platinado y sus ojos eran de color gris, el cual vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, el cual caminaba hasta quedar parado a un lado del pelinegro.

Al ver a la persona que estaba ahora junto al director los murmullos empezaron a escucharse nuevamente, mientras cierto pelinegro ahora tenía un tic en su ojo derecho.

\- En mi ausencia mi hermano estará a cargo de la dirección – comento mientras sonreía divertido ya que su vista estaba fija en su sobrino.

\- Es el hermano mayor del director – se escuchaba algunos murmullos.

\- Espera, entonces él es… - comentaron otros asustados.

\- Igual debo informarles que tendremos algunos cambios con respecto a las actividades de la semana de nuestro aniversario – volvió a hablar Fon captando la atención de todos – pero tranquilos no serán cambios drásticos ni tampoco malos – comento al notar que los murmullos empezaban a aumentar – todas las actividades se realizaran de forma normal con la única diferencia de que los 2 grupos a los que se les asigno realizar una obra de teatro así como aquellos que realizaran algún espectáculo en este lugar, recibirán una ayuda especial – comento sonriendo – ayuda que cada grupo descubrirá a su debido tiempo – finalizo notando que toda la escuela estaba contenta por lo dicho.

Y tras decir eso, la reunión termino por lo cual todos los profesores y la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil se retiraron del lugar, donde solo quedaron en el lugar el salón al cual pertenecía el presidente del comité disciplinario, el cual miraba con molestia a su tío y a su padre.

\- Etto… ¿y qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto algo confundida Miku.

\- Lo que pasa señorita Kagamine, es que los primeros en ver su sorpresa serán ustedes – comento Fon.

\- Eso significa que si realizaremos nuestra obra – comentaron algunos de forma contenta notando que el director les sonría y les daba un si silencioso, provocando que todos gritaran de alegría.

\- ¿Y cuál es nuestra sorpresa? – preguntaron algunos dejando notar su emoción en su voz.

\- Que ustedes recibirán ayuda de profesionales para llevar a cabo su obra – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos, por lo cual todos se giraron rápidamente observando ante ellos a una hermosa omega rubia de cabellos ligeramente alborotados y largos, la cual usaba unos lentes oscuros en esos momentos y vestía una blusa de manga larga blanca con una falda larga recta de color azul rey y tacones con cintas negras; la cual estaba entrando al auditorio mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el interior de este.

Ante la presencia de la rubia muchos mostraron gran asombro en su mirada, ya que había reconocido quien era esa persona que tenían enfrente, pero para cierto castaño sabía que eso significaría más problemas y la confirmación de que su petición fue cumplida… lo cual de cierta forma no significaba algo bueno ya que podía notarlo en el humor actual de su omega… literalmente sufriría cuando se enterara.

\- Mucho gusto, chicos – siguió hablando la rubia – creo que muchos me conocen, así que esto ahorrara algunas presentaciones – comento de forma segura llegaba a donde estaban reunidos los adolescentes.

\- Entonces… ¿esto no es un sueño? – pregunto alegre una chica peli morada.

\- No, ustedes realizarán su obra, solo que realizaremos algunas modificaciones e igual recibirán la ayuda de profesionales para hacer de esta una obra inolvidable – aseguro mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

\- ¿Porque están aquí? – les pregunto algo molesto Kyoya, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio ya que podían notar el mal humor que este reflejaba en esos instantes, mientras se paraba enfrente de la rubia.

\- No es obvio – le contesto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro – porque quiero ayudar con la obra…

\- No necesitamos tu ayuda – le interrumpió el pelinegro.

\- Claro que sí, porque cierto pajarito castaño me dijo que cancelaron la obra por problemas técnicos – comento mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro y colocaba su mano derecha sobre cintura.

\- … - ante esa información Kyoya abrió los ojos de la impresión, pero rápidamente estos cambiaron y ahora reflejando un gran enojo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a pensar en mil y un maneras de como disciplinaria y castigaría a ese pajarito castaño por chismoso.

\- ¿Pajarito castaño? – preguntaron algunos sin entender, aunque lo que se les hacía más extraño era ver como ellos hablaban como si conocieran.

Por su parte, el pajarito castaño tenía una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro ya que lo podía notar con la mirada que le estaba dando su omega: estaba muerto… literalmente, ya que ahora todo se resumía a que tendría que pedir un milagro para ser perdonado por Kyoya.

\- Bueno dejemos esos detalles para después, ahora chicos necesito que se vuelvan a agrupar y que aquellos que iban a ayudar con todo lo técnico serán cambiados o si lo desean apoyaran en la organización de diálogos y otros detalles de tiempo – comento la rubia ignorando al pelinegro – e igual para esta ocasión especial traeré a algunos conocidos que nos apoyaran con algunos personajes para hacer más llamativa la obra.

\- Pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿porque nos ayudara una estrella de talla mundial como usted a que realicemos nuestra obra escolar? – pregunto algo dudoso un de los adolescentes.

\- Porque deseo que la obra de mis hijos sea inolvidable – contesto de forma segura la rubia mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante ese dato todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, ya que algo que caracterizaba mucho a la rubia es que jamás le permitió a la prensa llegar a saber lago de su vida privada… de hecho lo único relevante que sabían es que estaba casada… dato confirmado por su sortija de matrimonio que usaba y que tenía un hijo, pero nadie sabía de la apariencia física de la familia de ella… claro que ahora ella había dicho hijos, lo cual era aún más sorprendente.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…? - empezaron a decir algunos.

\- Herbívoros – hablo el rubio platinado que les miraba enojado desde el escenario junto a su hermano – dejen de cuestionar y muévanse o cancelare toda esta ridiculez – hablo algo fastidiado.

Ante el tono de voz empleado por el rubio todos se quedaron en silencio al mismo tiempo que miraban de reojo a cierto compañero que tenían… definitivamente ese sujeto era su padre ya que había hablado exactamente como su compañero lo hacía por lo notaban de quien había heredado que por obviedad nadie lo dudo dos veces y emprendieron una graciosa, pero civilizada, huida a su salón para ir a buscar lo que la rubia les había pedido; dejando a solas a los adultos, al presidente del comité disciplinario y a su pareja.

\- Veo que no te agrada vernos en la escuela – comento algo afligida Giotto mientras se acercaba y abrazaba por la espalda al castaño mientras miraba a los ojos a su hijo.

\- … - Kyoya no contesto nada y solo frunció el ceño.

\- Yo pensé que te alegraría vernos y así pasar un tiempo en familia… - empezó a hablar la rubia.

\- Tsunayoshi – hablo serio Kyoya – olvídate de lo que te dije ayer – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- … - el castaño no le contesto, ya que algo así imaginaba que ocurriría, pero en esos momentos estaba entre la esperada y la pared.

\- Kyoya – le llamo Alaude al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos seguido de Fon – creo que por esta ocasión me pondré del lado de Tsunayoshi – opino ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, carnívoro?

\- Este es el mejor escenario de los hechos, porque tú nunca se lo hubieras informado y entonces… - hablo levantando una ceja notando que su hijo le miraba con algo de molestia al mismo tiempo que este miraba de reojo a su madre.

\- Moo que malos son, porque hablan de mi de esa forma – comento algo triste mientras soltaba de su abrazo al castaño y se paraba recta.

\- … - Kyoya dejo escapar un suspiro, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su padre – tal vez, pero eso no cambiara mi decisión – mirando con algo de enojo al castaño.

\- Kyoya yo… - empezó a hablar Tsuna buscando las palabras adecuadas para evitar que este se enojara con él.

\- Kyoya, no debes enojarte con Tsunayoshi, ya que es mi culpa – hablo algo enfadada Giotto – yo le amenace para que me mantuviera informada de todo – dijo con mucha seguridad.

\- Sabes yo igual apoyare a Tsunayoshi, es decir, sabemos que nadie puede contra ella – opino lago divertido Fon.

\- Es decir, que todos están confabulados en esto – hablo enojado Kyoya mirándoles.

\- Oh mi amor, sabes que mamá siempre obtiene lo que quiere – comento con seguridad la rubia mientras se acercaba a Kyoya y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego sonreírle divertida.

Ante ese comentario todos los alfas presentes, simplemente dejaron escapar un suspiro.

Aunque claro que lo que nadie noto es que los compañeros de los chicos estaban de regreso y habían escuchado la parte final de la plática, lo cual los había dejado en shock y no eran los únicos ya que cierta acosadora de mirada esmeralda estaba espiando desde las sombras y en ese momento temblaba de ira.

\- Esto debe ser una broma… - murmuraba con ira, ya que en ese momento no lo podía creer… ya que al parecer ante ese nuevo descubrimiento sabría que la tendría más difícil para separar a Hibari de su alfa… y ahora resultaba que este era hijo de la que alguna vez fue su ídolo y modelo a seguir… no eso debía ser una broma.

\- Oye… - escucho que alguien le hablaba a su espalda, por lo cual giro y noto que detrás de ella estaba parado un chico de cabello blanco corto, de ojos verdes y tés clara, el cual portaba el uniforme de la escuela con algunas pulseras y anillos en forma de calavera.

\- ¿Qué quieres?, piérdete estorbo – le contestó fastidiada.

\- Sabes no es correcto escuchar conversaciones a escondidas – opino de forma seria un chico pelinegro de cabello corto, ojos de color negro, tés morena que igual portaba el uniforme de la escuela.

\- E igual espiar es de mala educación, además ¿quiénes son ustedes?, nunca los había visto en la escuela – ataco la chica mientras les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer estúpida – le dijo el peliblanco haciéndola enojar, al mismo tiempo que esta buscaba acercarse al chico y darle una bófeta por haberla ofendido, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas ya que el otro chico, la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza – ¿qué rayos te pasa?, ¡suéltame! – empezó a forcejear y gritar.

Ese ruido llamo la atención de los que estaban en el auditorio.

\- Herbívoros – hablo Kyoya, el cual había caminado hasta donde estaban ellos, reconociendo rápidamente a los tres alborotadores.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – pregunto Tsuna llegando junto a su pareja y notando a las 3 personas que estaban peleando entre ellos.

\- Tch, suéltame – exigió la chica zafándose del agarre del moreno al mismo tiempo miraba con molestia a su rival – por esta vez te salvaste, pero dentro de poco sabrás quien soy yo – sentencio enojada para luego irse corriendo.

\- ¿Quién era esa? – pregunto Tsuna un tanto confundido.

\- Ignórala, no es nadie – opino aburrido Kyoya – y ahora ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí herbívoros?

\- ¿Les conoces? – pregunto Tsuna.

\- No – le contesto mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

\- Eh, así que tú eres el suicida – hablo con burla el peliblanco mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño mientras una sonrisa burlesca se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Suicida? – repitió Tsuna sin entender.

\- Jajaja, no le hagas caso, por cierto, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto – se presentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras extendía su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola – le correspondió el saludo estrechando su mano.

\- Deja de socializar friki del beisbol – se quejó el peliblanco pasando de largo de ellos mientras caminaba en dirección a la rubia.

\- Tan lindo como siempre Haya-chan – le saludo divertida Giotto.

\- Tch… el viejo me dijo que nos necesitaba para ayudarle a molestar a su hijo – hablo divertido el peliblanco mirando de reojo a Kyoya, el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido y ya tenía sus tonfas listas para atacarle.

\- ¿Porque está el herbívoro gritón aquí? – pregunto Kyoya mirando a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado al notar que su comentario hizo enojar al peliblanco.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste mini-clon? – le ataco el peliblanco sacando dinamitas de la nada.

\- Oh, el herbívoro se ofendió – dijo divertido Kyoya poniéndose en posición de pelea.

\- Ni-sama que tal si les dejamos jugar y te pongo al corriente de los pendientes que deberás resolver – comento divertido Fon, notando que su hermano aprobaba esa idea y ambos se retiraban a la dirección para ver el papeleo pendiente de la escuela.

\- Oye ¿esas son de verdad? – pregunto asustado Tsuna mirando que las dinamitas del peliblanco ya estaban prendidas.

\- Si lo son – le contesto Takeshi, aun mirando de forma divertida la situación.

\- Pues debemos detenerles o ambos se lastimarán – comento algo preocupado Tsuna, pero en ese instante noto que Giotto se interponía en el camino de ambos y les desarmaba.

\- Quieren calmarse – le regaño – no me obliguen a usar eso contra ustedes – dijo con voz tétrica mientras su voz se ensombrecía, asustando a todos los adolescentes presentes.

\- Giotto-san da miedo – comento asustado Tsuna.

\- Jaja la verdad que si – opino alegre TAkeshi.

\- Ahora se calman y actúan como los buenos amigos que son, porque a partir de hoy serán compañeros de clases – comento Giotto.

\- ¡Que! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyoya y el peliblanco.

\- Si así es, para que esta obra sea más divertida le pedí a G que llamara a Hayato y a Takeshi – dijo feliz Giotto mientras se cruzaba de brazos – así que se comportan jovencitos – les amenazo, en eso la rubia noto que el resto del grupo había regresado por lo cual fue a donde estaban para empezar a organizarles.

\- Friki de las peleas, tu madre sigue dando miedo – opino el peliblanco mirando con recelo a la rubia.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro.


	29. Capítulo 29: Adaptaciones y cambios

Hola a todos :D

Bueno aquí dejando el capitulito ¬w¬, solo diré que ya nos acercamos a nuestro momento tan esperado: el ver a nuestro lindo Kyo-kun actuar como bella xD jajaja

 **Neko Kitsune XP:** jajaja XD morí de risa con tu historia del pajarito jajaja, buaaaa T/T ya se te extrañaba mucho, si ya sabes gokudera es un amor de persona xD jajaja y sobre la tipa… digamos que es la loca que todo pueblo debe tener xD jajajaja y si te entiendo u-u algo así pensé cuando no veía tu comentario xD pero omg jajaj hiciste maratón nocturna para leerte 4 capítulos jajaja. Sabes yo igual lo pensé por un momento, de que ya después de deshacerse de esos intentos de padres se acabaría, pero note que sonaría un poco irreal el que ya con eso sea el final ya que aún había chance de poner más sobre ellos y cómo van creciendo juntos y fortaleciendo su relación, aunque claro ya una vez terminado este año escolar tal vez si haga saltos en el tiempo para mostrar un poco de ellos y ya luego legar al bello final de esta historia.

 **Shiho Akemi:** Por ahora así es, x3 ya más adelante mostraremos como cambia ya adopta la personalidad de perrito faldero que tanto nos gusta XP

 **Vicky Chacin C:** Bueno como ella dijo, por algo es la diva número uno xD

 **YoSoyBL:** Muchs gracias n.n, y no te preocupes x3 dentro d epoco tendremos otras escenas o cap completo de lemon de ellos ;)

Bueno sin más me retiro ? disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 29: Adaptaciones y cambios.

Obviamente la que la presencia de sus padres en la escuela se traducía en más problemas para él, ya que además de liderar con los herbívoros molestos de siempre ahora debía agregar el hecho de buscar alejar a todos esos herbívoros acosadores que buscaban sacarle alguna foto clandestina a su madre o algo de información para alguna revista… afortunadamente los padres del herbívoro gritón ayudaron un poco reforzando la seguridad en la escuela, en lo que se refería a los alrededores ya que al día siguiente empezaron a llegar los equipos y cosas nuevas que se usarían para las obras de teatro así como igual un aumento género en el presupuestos de los demás salones para que pudieran lucirse con su idea e igual todos recibieron ayuda de algún profesional para que la celebración fuera la mejor de todas.

Al da siguientes anuncio de forma oficial en su salón que entrarían dos alumnos de intercambio a su salón: Gaokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, los cuales obviamente llamaron la atención desde el comienzo no solo por su apariencia física y carácter si no porque el peliblanco desde que llego parecía hablarle con tanta naturalidad al presidente del comité disciplinario y hasta a veces gritándole, ordenándole y regañándole… cosa que nadie en toda la escuela había presenciado o visto, ya que la última pobre alma en desgracia que lo intento acabo hospitalizado por casi medio año…

En ese momento, era hora del descanso en la escuela por lo cual Hayato, Takeshi, Tsuna y Kyoya habían ido a la azotea a disfrutar de su almuerzo en un lugar tranquilo.

\- Oye Takeshi y desde cuándo se conocen ese dos – pregunto Tsuna, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo disfrutando del almuerzo que le había mandado su tío y a su lado estaba el pelinegro moreno que igual miraba sonriente y ambos miraban como Hayato y Kyoyaen ese momento estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

\- Son amigos de la infancia, si recuerdo bien se conocen desde siempre porque G-san es el representante de Giotto-san – contesto Takeshi intentando hacer memoria.

\- Ohh… - contesto Tsuna mostrando gran sorpresa en su mirada.

\- ¿Y quién te dio permiso de revelar información personal mía?, ah friki del beisbol – se quejó el peliblanco parecía a ver escuchado la plática de su pareja y el suicida, por lo que se habían ido a donde estaban seguidos por Hayato.

\- Tsunayoshi, por lo visto quieres un nuevo castigo por estar de chismoso – le amenazo Kyoya.

Ante ambos comentarios los alfas solo se miraron a ver entre ellos para luego reír de forma nerviosa… definitivamente esos dos si actuaban como amigos solo que a su modo especial.

Después del descanso tenían la tarde libre de asignaturas debido a que empezarían con los ensayos para la obra, ya que el auditorio era ocupado en las mañanas por el otro grupo para que ensayaran su obra y ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Al entrar notaron para su sorpresa todas las instalaciones y tecnología de punta que ahora poseía el lugar, así como igual notaron al grupo de personas que estaban ahí acomodando los escenarios y pintando otros.

-Llegan tarde mocosos – les regaño un hombre de cabello rojo corto, el cual tenía un tatuaje de flamas en la parte izquierda de su rostro, de tés clara y ojos color rojo, el cual usaba una camisa negra de manga larga ligeramente desabotonada en la parte de arriba, llevaba un pantalón blanco de vestir con un cinturón color café y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Y quién es usted? – pregunto miraba su Miku.

\- Yo soy el representante de Giotto y por ahora, para mi mala suerte… su niñero, ahora los que tienen un papel pasen a buscar sus guiones para que comiencen a estudiarlos y en unos minutos empezaremos con los primeros ensayos – comento mientras miraba su teléfono celular y empezaba a revisar algunos mensajes de texto.

\- Así que nuevamente Giotto-san te la hizo – se burló cierto peliblanco que miraba de forma burlón al mayor.

\- Algo así, pero esto le costó caro y por ello no anda por aquí – contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado y levantando la vista para mirar a los ojos al peliblanco mientras le sonreía.

\- ¿Que te garantiza que lo cumplirá y no que se escapará? – pregunto Kyoya alzando una ceja.

\- No tendré ese estilo de convencimiento como tu padre, pero se cómo manejarla por algo es mi mejor amiga – dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo.

\- Por eso G-san igual es increíble – opino divertido Takeshi.

\- Algo así – contesto y en eso se fijó en el castaño que les acompañaba – así que tú eres el famoso Tsu-chan – dijo con algo de burla- bueno, primero que nada: felicidades, no cualquiera se hubiera atrevido a marcar a este niño tomando en cuenta su personalidad y a sus padres.

\- Bueno tal vez por todo eso lo hace alguien especial e igual me atreví a eso porque me enamoré de él – contesto de forma segura Tsuna.

\- Buena jugada, ahora veo porque Giotto se encariño contigo rápidamente, siendo el caso yo igual te doy permiso de andar con mi lindo ahijado – dijo de forma divertida.

\- ¿Ahijado? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- Él es mi padrino – dijo de forma calmada Kyoya.

\- Ah eso explica porque se llevan tan bien Gokudera-kun y tú.

\- ¿Quien se llevaba bien con ese? – reclamaron los dos omegas, al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno mocosos dejen de pelear y muévanse a buscar sus libretos.

\- Yo también – pregunto sorprendido Hayato.

\- Si e igual Takeshi, ahora muévanse los 4 – les ordeno el pelirrojo.

Ante eso los cuatro adolescentes fueron por sus guiones y los empezaron a ojear.

\- Oh, me toco uno de los protagonistas – menciono impresionado Takeshi.

\- También a mi – dijo mirando a ver su padre – porque

\- Creo que esa pregunta sobra, no crees – le contesto divertido.

\- Porque en la mayoría de mis diálogos dice a un lado cantar – reclamo algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Porque la obra que escogieron es un musical – le contesto G mientras evitaba reírse al notar que Giotto lo había hecho otra vez y ahora su hijo debía hacer algo que no le gustaba porque no le quedaba de otra.

\- Me niego a hacer esta ridiculez – comento el pelinegro algo enojado.

\- Bueno ya sabes a quien ir a reclamarle, pero sabes que eso no cambiara nada – comento G – bueno es hora de comenzar, primero tendremos una lectura de diálogos para ver cómo se adaptan e igual aquí tenemos a un guionista para realizar modificaciones por si se necesitan – le hablo el pelirrojo a la clase.

\- Si quieres yo igual te ayudo para que juntos modifiquemos las cosas para que te sientas más cómodo – le comento Tsuna a su omega mientras le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía.

\- Hmm… - fue la única respuesta del pelinegro el cual apretaba un poco la mano del castaño y ambos se acercaban a donde estaban los demás para empezar con la lectura del guion.

Todo el salón quedo impresionado con el guion ya que buscaron acoplar los personajes a las personas que los representarían, pero sin alterar el orden, aunque para tristeza de algunos notaron que algunas cosas igual fueron modificadas a petición del presidente del comité disciplinario ya que se reusaba a cantar todas esas canciones cursis, pero ignorando ese detalle todos quedaron contentos con la adaptación que les crearon.

\- Disculpe, sé que sonare pesimista, pero todo esto se ve muy elaborado para las 2 semanas que tenemos para ensayar – pregunto algo preocupada Miku.

\- Por ello tendrán apoyo técnico, así ustedes solo se concentrarán en estudiar su guion y ensayar, del resto yo me encargare lo único que les pediré es que lleguen a tiempo a las horas que les cite para la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje – comento mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Eso es genial… muchas gracias… - comento alegre Miku, pero en eso noto algo curioso – etto, aun no nos a dicho su nombre.

\- Gokudera G.

Ante esa respuesta todo el salón miro a ver a su nuevo compañero peliblanco, donde ahora notaban el ligero parecido que tenían.

Después de eso el grupo fue separado donde algunos fueron a que les tomaran medidas para su vestuario mientras que otros se ponían a practicar sobre cómo se moverían en el escenario, donde para mal humor de cierto pelinegro este era quien más escenas tenía.

En la mitad de las practicas, cierta rubia llego para empezar a ver los ensayos.

\- Espero que hayas terminado tu papeleo o si no… - le comento G, mientras se acercaba a ello y le entregaba una botella de agua.

\- Mooo que malo eres G y si no tienes que amenazarme con eso, si termine mi papeleo – dijo ligeramente molesta Giotto mientras centraba su atención en el escenario donde estaban practicando la escena donde Bella estaba platicando con su papa – G, ¿tú qué opinas de eso?

\- Que en definitiva debemos modificar esta parte o suprimirla, se siente demasiado forzada – dijo de forma seria G – aquí el problema es Ky…

\- No, el problema es que ese chico no sabe realizar su papel – le interrumpió la rubia.

\- Que propones, el único con quien tendría química seria con él… pero conociéndolo dudo que desee participar en esto.

\- A menos que le convenza

\- Como

\- Diciéndole que en la obra podrá tener una pelea con Tsu-chan.

\- ¿Ah?, pero no existe algo así en la obra.

\- Entonces la crearemos – comento Giotto mientras sonreía de lado notando que su amigo simplemente suspiraba.

\- Esta bien, le informare al guionista del cambio y a ese chico también… aunque lo más seguro es que estará más agradecido que triste – dijo divertido notando que el chico que estaba actuando como Moris se veía algo tenso al estar junto al pelinegro.

Por otra parte: en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjoso y patillas rizadas, el cual portaba su uniforme escolar: el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta con un lazo negro de adorno en su cuello, short negro con tirantes del mismo color, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros; el cual estaba mirando en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que entraba al instituto.

Hiroki había escuchado en la cena del día anterior que Tsuna ahora llegaría tarde a casa debido a que su salón haría una obra escolar para el festival de la escuela, por lo cual la curiosidad le motivo a escapar de su escuela e ir a buscarle para espiarle, ya que lo más seguro era que Kyoya también participaría en esa obra y quería ver que papeles habían conseguido para luego buscar como extorsionarles con ese tema para que así le compraran dulces o le cumplieran algún capricho. En su andar logro evitar a los alumnos ya que quería ahorrarse el clásico interrogatorio o que le descubrieran y llamaran a sus padres para que vayan a recogerle, pero en eso un delicioso aroma capto su atención, por lo cual con cautela ingreso a un salón en específico notando que dentro había una mesa con varios dulces por lo cual sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y para su suerte noto que el lugar estaba vacío así que entro al salón cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y empezó a probar todos y cada uno de los dulces que habían en la mesa.

Pero lamentablemente para el pequeño, este no se dio cuenta que justo cuando empezaba a comer los dulces la puerta fue abierta por alguien.

\- Por lo visto tenemos un polizón en la escuela – se escuchó una voz divertida detrás suyo, provocando que se tensara y se asustara un poco, por lo que con cautela este se giró y miro a ver a la persona que le hablo notando que frente de él estaba un chico alto, de tés ligeramente bronceada, de cabello corto algo alborotado y de color rosa, de ojos color café y se notaba que era algo fornido dejando en obviedad que este era un alfa.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Hiroki, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba su rostro.

\- Un estudiante de tercer grado y el encargado de cuidar esos dulces – contesto divertido mientras señalaba la paleta a medio comer que estaba en la mano derecha del pequeño – y tu pequeño, que haces aquí – le pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta él.

\- Busco a mi hermano – le informo al pequeño, notando que ese alfa no le haría daño y tal vez él podría ayudarle a encontrar a Tsuna.

\- Bueno eso tiene más sentido, yo pensé que entraste a robarte lso dulces de mi clase – le contesto mientras le acariciaba su cabeza – y como te llamas – le pregunto – yo soy Dragneel Natsu.

\- Mucho gusto Dragneel-san, yo soy Hiroki di Vongola – le contesto de forma alegre.

\- Dragneel-san es mi papá, puedes decirme Natsu – le comento divertido y en eso le tendía la mano – con que eres Vongola – menciono divertido – entonces vamos te llevo con Tsuna, su grupo está practicando en el auditorio en estos momentos – comento notando que el pequeño le miraba sonriente mientras le tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que busco a Tsuna-nii? – pregunto Hiroki.

\- Bueno, digamos que tu hermano es algo popular – comento de forma alegre mientras recordaba la vez donde toda la escuela se enteró de que el presidente del comité disciplinario era un omega y que este era su pareja.

Lamentablemente el viaje hacia el auditorio no sería algo rápido, ya que cierta chica de mirada esmeralda había pasado por casualidad por ese salón ya que le habían pedido que fuera a buscar algo de la sala de maestros y escucho la conversación entre el pequeño y ese sempai… definitivamente ese era su ya de suerte, ya que su jugaba bien sus cartas podría tener un acercamiento con su castaño, por lo cual se escondió rápidamente para observarles y cuando noto que estos salían del lugar en dirección al auditorio, por lo cual busco hacer su movimiento.

\- Dragneel-sempai – busco llamarle, empleando un tono dulce en su voz.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunto el chico deteniendo su andar y mirando a ver a la chica que le había hablado, notando que ella era una rubia de cabello rizado, el cual estaba amarrado en dos coletas las cuales estaban adornadas con un listón color rojo, de tés clara y ojos color verde esmeralda.

\- Sempai, uno de sus compañeros me pidió que le buscara para decirle que fuera a ayudarles con el mobiliario que necesitan llevar a su salón – mintió buscando hablar con seguridad para que el otro no dudara de sus palabras.

\- Ash… pero les dije que dejáramos eso para mañana – comento fastidiado.

\- Natsu-san, pasa algo – pregunto preocupado Hiroki mirando al mayor.

\- Perdón Hiroki, creo que no poder ayudarte, pero mira – comento inclinándose ara quedar a su altura – ve todo recto por este pasillo hasta llegar alas escaleras, las cuales usaras para bajar y de ahí te vas a la izquierda, sal de este edificio y busca el edifico que este rodeados por arboles de sakura y ahí encontraras a tu hermano -le indico.

\- Sempai, si gusta yo puedo ayudar al menor – se ofreció la chica, mientras sonreía al notar que el otro había creído en su mentira.

\- En serio, eso sería de mucha ayuda – le dijo alegre.

\- No, mejor iré yo solo no quiero estar junto a una fea mentirosa – dijo Hiroki mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

Ante ese comentario la chica se enojó y miro con rencor al pequeño, pero en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una melodía.

\- Es el mío – comento el peli rosa, el cual contesto enseguida la llamada que tenía para después de un minuto de estar hablando su mirada se puso algo seria mientras miraba de reojo a la chica al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – sabes, no sé porque buscabas mentirme y ni quiero averiguarlo pero solo te lo diré una vez: esto no se vuelve a repetir o me olvidare de que eres una omega y de primer grado y buscare enseñarte tu lugar en esta vida – le dijo de forma dura haciendo temblar un poco a la joven – ven Hiroki, ya estoy libre por el día de hoy así que te acompaño a buscar a tu hermano.

\- Siii – contesto alegre el pequeño, al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a la chica y le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla, dejándola solo en el pasillo.

Al verles marchar ella tembló de rabia… definitivamente se vengaría de esa humillación, tal vez no podría hacer algo contra ese sempai pero si podría buscar darle una lección de respeto a ese mocoso que se había burlado de ella.


	30. Capítulo 30: Ensayos y contratiempos

Hola a todos :D

Ya sé, xD tarde en actualizar pero mi escusa es válida por la sencilla razón de que nuevamente me cambiaron mi horario ¬¬XXX… ya que me acostumbran de 9 a 3… ahora me entregan un horario sopa y hasta mi descanso lo pasaron a los viernes y casi por su culpa pierdo mis boletos para ver Fairy Tail… lo bueno xD logre cambiar de turno con una compañera :D

Como sabrán, me encanta que ustedes disfruten del cap, por ello no dire nada xD si quieren saber deben leerlo muajaja xD

 **Neko Kitsune:** No te preocupes, todos tendremos asientos de primera fila para esa extravagante obra xD, sobre Natsu digamos que se colo por accidente ya que recién retome el manga de Fairy Tail y me dijo porque no xD y pos aquí esta, sobre la tipa xD digamos que sabras de ella en este cap :s , te soy sincera ni yo se que hare cuando esta historia acabe pero mientras me sigan surgiendo ideas para este fic por seguirá por aquí ;D

 **Shiho Akemi:** nuestra nueva loca suicida es nivel 3, es un nivel bajo XD y no te preoucpes ya llegara su turno de sufrir y mucho muajajaja xD

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar de la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 30: Ensayos y contratiempos

\- Definitivamente algo no me convence – comento Giotto haciendo una mueca mientras estaba sentada en las butacas del auditorio.

\- A ese chico le falta algo – opino G, el cual estaba sentado junto a ella.

En ese momento los chicos estaban ensayando una de las primeras escenas de la obra.

\- No… simplemente no me convence – comento Giotto después de un rato de mirar la escena- siento que le falta ese algo que caracteriza a Gastón.

\- Tal vez el detalle está en que necesitamos a un chico que no tiemble cuando intente tocar a tu hijo – dijo con burla el pelirrojo.

\- Hmm… pero no veo a nadie que me convenza para ese papel – opino mirando de reojo a los demás alumnos que estaban sentados en las primeras butacas esperando su turno para ensayar.

\- Bien mocosos tomen un descanso – ordeno G poniéndose de pie mientras aplaudía para captar la atención de todos – ahora los que participan en la escena 10-B, pasen.

En ese momento Kyoya estaba agradecido de que por fin le dejaran descansar, ya que para su mala suerte su personaje salía en más escenas de las que le gustaría participar. Al bajar del escenario empezó a buscar a Tsunayoshi con la mirada y al no encontrarlo supuso que estaría en los remolques para que le tomaran sus medidas para el traje que él usaría, por lo cual decidió ir a buscarle.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – escucho que le preguntaba su madre, la cual parecía que también estaba por salir del auditorio.

\- Voy a buscar a Tsunayoshi.

\- Te acompaño, igual necesito discutir algunos asuntos con el sastre – hablo con calma la rubia y con ello ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del auditorio.

Cuando ambos estaban abriendo la puerta se toparon con la curiosa coincidencia de que un joven de cabellos rosados estaba por empujar la puerta para abrirla.

\- Oh, Hibari que oportuno – le saludo el peli rosa de forma tranquila, captando la atención de Giotto por esa acción.

\- Se te ofrece algo, Dragneel – le pregunto Kyoya.

\- Si le estaba buscando porque… - empezó a explicar el peli rosa pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

\- Kyoya-nii – le saludo Hiroki saliendo de detrás del peli rosa y corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas del mencionado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto ligeramente sorprendido, ya que nunca se esperó tener la visita del menor en la escuela.

\- Am… pues… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa el pequeño.

\- Lo encontré perdido por los pasillos del edificio B, me dijo que estaba buscando a Tsuna y por eso lo traje hasta aquí – explico el peli rosa.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que opino el pelinegro de forma calmada mientras seguía mirando a los ojos al menor.

\- Gracias por traerme, Natsu-san – le dijo Hiroki sonriéndole.

\- De nada y a la otra avisa en vez de solo llegar por tu cuenta – le comento de forma calmada – nos vemos Hibari, suerte en su obra – le dijo de forma calmada el peli rosa mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a su salón.

\- Entonces… - empezó a hablar Kyoya captando la atención de sus acompañantes – ¿porque te escapaste de la escuela?, mini carnívoro – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Am… bueno yo… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa el pequeño, ya que ahora notaba la falla en su plan porque no había pensado en una buena coartada para cuando le descubrieran.

\- Hiroki-chan, lo que hiciste fue algo peligroso – le regaño Giotto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Pero… pero… es que yo… - empezó a decir de forma nerviosa, ya que no le gustaba que le regañaran, aunque sabía que hizo algo malo y con ello empezó a llorar.

\- Ven, no llores – le hablo la rubia de forma calmada mientras buscaba alzarlo para cargarlo – a la próxima solo avísanos, entendido- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de sus ojos – ven hoy serás mi asistente especial e igual llamaremos a tus papas para que no se asusten al no verte en la escuela – comento la rubia, recibiendo una respuesta silenciosa por parte del pequeño que buscaba calmar sus lágrimas para luego sonreír.

Kyoya por su parte solo miraba la escena mientras sonreía de lado, ya que en verdad le había tomado cariño al pequeño, por lo cual ya lo consideraba como su propio hermanito.

Después de eso los 3 se encaminaron a la zona de campers donde estaban los remolques de los sastres, al entrar se podían apreciar a muchas personas ir y venir acompañadas con algunos de los estudiantes o llevando algunas telas u otros materiales diversos.

\- Giotto-sama, qué bueno que llegara tan rápido – comento un chico de cabello rojo con mechones de color amarillo, tés clara, ojos color verde y de complexión delgada; el cual usaba una camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, tenis blancos y un mandil blanco – Carlos-san la espera en la oficina – le indico, pidiéndole que la acompañara.

\- Ahora regreso Hiroki, pórtate bien – comento Giotto, mientras bajaba al pequeño y empezaba a seguir al chico.

\- ¿Y dame-Tsuna? – pregunto Hiroki, una vez que estuvieron solos y mirara a su alrededor.

\- No lo veo – dijo algo molesto Kyoya, ya que en ese lugar había mucha gente reunida.

Sin que lo notaran, alguien ya les había visto… al principio se sorprendió de la presencia de su travieso hermanito, pero en eso se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, por lo que con cautela se fue acercando hasta donde estaban los omegas y una vez que estuviera a unos pasos a espaldas de ellos…

\- Buuu… - escucho Hiroki a sus espaldas y sintió que algo peludo le sujetaba de los brazos, provocando que este brincara del susto hasta los brazos de Kyoya, mientras que el otro pelinegro solo había atinado a atrapar al pequeño y girarse a disciplinar al herbívoro que había asustado al menor.

\- Herbívoro… - dijo algo molesto Kyoya al notar por su aroma quien había sido el que asusto al menor.

\- Jaja…. perdón Kyoya, es que no me resistí – dijo divertido Tsuna mientras se quitaba la tela afelpada de color café que le cubría.

\- Buaa… dame-tsuna te voy a acusar con papá – dijo el pequeño mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

\- Noo, oye eso no – dijo algo asustado Tsuna ya que sabía el castigo que le podría esperar, pero entonces recordó algo importante – no puedes acusarme porque en primer lugar tu deberías estar en tu escuela – opino de forma triunfante el castaño mientras le sacaba la lengua al menor, notando que este le miraba con el ceño fruncido e inflaba sus mejillas reflejando su molestia de saber que había perdido.

\- Herbívoros… compórtense – les advirtió Kyoya ligeramente molesto mientras dejaba a la vista sus tonfas.

\- Hai… - dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Hiroki.

\- Tsunayoshi, ¿porque estas vestido así? – pregunto Kyoya notando que el castaño llevaba puesto encima un chaleco con algo de relleno y hombreras, mientras que en su rostro se podían ver algunas manchas blancas.

\- Esto – dijo divertido señalándose al mismo tiempo que jalaba un poco de esa pintura blanca de su rostro – es pegamento que me pusieron para sacar un molde de mi cara e igual que esto es necesario para uno de los trajes que usare – dijo de forma calmada.

\- Wow, se ve divertido – dijo Hiroki emocionado – yo también quiero.

\- Tú no puedes – comento divertido Kyoya notado que este le miraba con enfado.

\- Así es, no puedes porque esto solo es para grandes – le secundo Tsuna.

\- No es justo – se quejó el menor – odio ser chiquito – opino provocando que los adolescentes se rieran de su actitud.

\- Aquí estas – escucho que alguien gritaba y en eso notaron que una mujer de cabellos naranjas, de tés clara, ojos cafés y de buena figura, la cual usaba una camisa rosa de manga corta, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado, tenis negros y encima un mandil color negro; la cual llegaba rápidamente y sujetaba a Tsuna del brazo al mismo tiempo que se lo llevaba y le regañaba por haberse escapado.

Ante esa visión ambos pelinegros ya estaban por sacar sus armas y buscar disciplinar a esa herbívora por atrevida, pero antes de que pudieran actuar.

\- Este debe ser mi día de suerte, justo iba a buscarte Kyoya-kun – escucho que le hablaban al mismo tiempo que le tomaban del brazo por un chico de cabello morado largo el cual estaba amarrado en una trenza, tés clara, ojos negros y de compleción ligeramente fornida, el cual usaba una camisa blanca con pantalón de mezclilla negro el cual estaba roto en las rodillas, tenis blancos y usaba un mandil color azul cielo.

\- … - Kyoya estaba impresionado por el atrevimiento de ese chico, pero justo cuando estaba listo para darle una lección con sus tonfas…

\- Hibari Kyoya, nada de disciplinar herbívoros – escucho que le hablaba su madre con un tono de voz seria, provocando que este solo la mirara con enojo mientras se dejaba llevar por ese sujeto a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¿A dónde se llevaron a Tsuna-nii y Kyoya-nii? – pregunto Kiroki acercándose a la rubia la cual sonreía divertida mientras seguía mirando en dirección por donde se había ido su hijo.

\- Fueron a que les tomen sus medidas para los trajes que usaran en la obra – le contesto de forma calmada – ven debemos regresar al auditorio para seguir mirando los ensayos – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y así salir del lugar.

Con ello ambos se encaminaron al auditorio y en el trayecto Giotto hablo por teléfono con Lambo para comunicarle donde estaba su pequeño y que no se preocupara ya que este regresaría a casa con Tsuna. Al entrar al lugar notaron que los chicos estaban tomando un descanso, por lo cual se acercaron a ver a G, el cual estaba hablando por teléfono y se le notaba algo feliz, por lo cual espero a que este terminara de hablar.

\- ¿Y que cuenta Asari? – pregunto de forma picara Giotto notando que G tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nada importante – le contesto borrando esa sonrisa y remplazando por una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ah… - suspiro - y por esa razón Hayato es todo un tsundere – opino la rubia mirando de forma divertida a su amigo – pobre Asari, vive un continuo amor apache – opino fingiendo pena y sonriendo de lado al notar que el otro se enojaba con ese comentario.

\- ¿Que es tsundere? – pregunto Hiroki, captando la atención de los mayores.

\- ¿Giotto, de donde sacaste a ese chiquillo? – dijo algo asombrado y asustado G.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto de forma juguetona Giotto mientras alzaba al pequeño y le abrazaba – es tu nuevo sobrino.

\- ¡QUEEE! – grito G asustado y yéndose de espaldas.

\- Que ruidoso – dijo Giotto con ligera molestia y diversión en sus palabras – esta lindura es el hermanito de Tsunayoshi – comento mientras sonreía.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hiroki di Vongola – saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro – entonces, ¿qué es tsundere? – volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

\- Bueno tsundere es una persona… - empezó a explicar la rubia.

\- No le enseñes esas cosas al niño – le regaño G interrumpiéndole, al mismo tiempo que tenía la cara toda roja provocando que los contrarios se rieran de él.

Después de unas cuantas discusiones más y esperar a que el pelirrojo se calmara le fue explicando sobre algunos detalles que había visto que podrían ser un problema para la representación de la obra, ya que actualmente había dos papeles a los cuales no encontraba a la persona correcta para que los representaran, pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar que Giotto ya tenía resuelto ese detalle: ya que según ella había encontrado al chico ideal para hacerla de Gastón y con respecto al otro personaje… noto que tenía a un pequeño y dulce omega pelinegro en sus manos, el cual acepto encantado de participar en la obra para estar con sus hermanos para tortu… para pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Al día siguiente se les informo a los estudiantes sobre esos cambios, donde todos se emocionaron al enterarse que uno de sus sempais participaría con ellos en la obra e igual que el dulce y tierno hermanito de Tsunayoshi actuaria con ellos… aunque claro esa última noticia no le gusto a cierto castaño porque ya sabía que eso no le traería nada bueno…

Con esos cambios anunciados continuaron los ensayos, ahora con los nuevos integrantes del elenco.

\- Definitivamente hice una buena elección – opino alegre Giotto mirando el escenario donde en esos momentos estaba participando cierto peli rosa.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero como lo conseguiste – hablo G, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

\- Bueno a cambio de su participación su salón recibió algo extra para que organizaran su tienda e igual limpiaría su historial académico y el de sus compañeros, ya que han tenido algunas llamadas de atención por hacer varios destrozos en el salón de clase e igual en algunas instalaciones de la escuela– dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Eso se llama chantaje – dijo algo asustado G.

\- Claro que no – opino Giotto mirándole a ver a los ojos – eso se llama ir a lo seguro – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Bueno como sea, al menos ya solo faltan que se terminen algunos trajes y milagrosamente tendremos todo a tiempo – opino G.

\- Cierto, igual debo admitir que me gusto ese cambio que realizo el escritor – opino Giotto – mientras volvía a mirar el escenario donde ahora se practicaba una escena donde salía Kyoya con el peli rosa.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, porque tus monstruos lo amenazaron con disciplinarlo hasta la muerte si no lo cambiaba – dijo G algo enojado, recordando como tuvo que ir a salvar a su guionista de los Hibari´s que le amenazaban para cambiar varios diálogos, porque ellos no dirían esas cosas tan herbívoras…

\- Moo, no les digas así – comento Giotto fingiendo molestia – solo le estaban exponiendo sus inconformidades con referente a unos diálogos.

\- Aja si claro… al menos eso no fue tan problemático como el hecho de que a Kyoya le dio por imitarte cuando exigió que quería un caballo real en vez de uno de utilería – hablo G mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Debo de admitir que hasta a mí me impresiono su capricho – dijo algo pensativa Giotto – pero me llena de orgullo ver como mi pequeño crece tan rápido.

Ante ese comentario G solo rodo sus ojos, definitivamente su amiga era mala influencia para su propio hijo… pero al menos ya todo estaba resuelto y solo quedaba pendiente ver que los adolescentes perfeccionaran sus diálogos e igual la última prueba de vestuario.

Las dos semanas pasaron de forma veloz para toda la escuela, pero gracias al apoyo adicional del nuevo director y su esposa, todo el plantel escolar ya se encontraba listo para la celebración, la cual prometía ser la mejor y más llamativa… y eso fue porque la presencia de cierta rubia llamo la atención de la prensa por lo cual todos acudirían para buscar tomarle fotos a ella y a su familia, porque ya habían confirmado que en esa escuela estudiaba su hijo.

Era un día antes del gran evento, por lo cual se podía ver demasiado movimiento en la escuela, ya que algunos alumnos estaban empezando de dar sus últimos detalles a sus puestos de comida y juegos, otros estaban terminando la decoración de sus salones, algunos estaban organizando los horarios que se les daría al público para que estos estuvieran informados de todas las actividades que realizarían. Por su parte los salones que realizarían las obras estaban dando su última practica al igual que aquellos que harían alguna demostración musical o artística.

Por su parte el grupo de Kyoya y Tsuna estaba en su salón terminando la decoración del mismo e igual se estaban probando los trajes de meseros que habían pedido para su cafetería.

\- Kyaaa, que guapos – gritaban las chicas mientras observaban salir a los chicos con sus atuendos.

\- Con esto seguro que romperé corazones – dijo de forma coqueta Len mientras posaba de forma seductora y sonreía de lado.

\- Solo atrévete Len – le amenazo Miku.

\- Jeje, es broma… - dijo algo nervioso el rubio.

\- Me gusta cómo nos quedan los trajes – opino Tsuna el cual miraba a su pelinegro el cual estaba saliendo del probador.

\- Supongo que no están mal – opino Kyoya mientras se terminaba de acomodar el mandil que tenía el atuendo.

\- Si e igual nuestros vestidos están lindos – opino divertida Gumi, mientras salía enseñando su traje.

\- Definitivamente seremos el café más llamativo – opino animada y alegre Miku.

\- Bueno y si esto no es suficiente, espérate a que nos vean en la obra – dijo Len.

Después de terminar los preparativos y ver que a todos les quedaba de forma correcta sus trajes, salieron el salón rumbo al auditorio ya que les tocaba ensayar por última vez la obra antes del gran día. Además, que este día era especial porque ensayarían cono sus trajes para que midieran el tiempo adicional que les tomaría en que se cambien de ropa y les maquillaran.

El ensayo estaba transcurriendo de forma esplendida, ya que se podía notar que todos estaban a gusto con sus papeles y que le estaban poniendo de todo su empeño y esfuerzo a la hora de actuar… pero había una persona que definitivamente estaba deseosa de arruinar esa obra porque simplemente no permitiría que se realizara y tuviera éxito, por lo cual y con cautela busco colarse hasta los vestidores y entrando a una habitación especifica busco uno de los trajes que usaría esa persona y con una sonrisa llena de malicia y unas tijeras en mano procedió a llevar a cabo su plan de venganza… para luego salir rápidamente de ahí, pero sin percatarse de que un par de ojos de color verde la habían visto salir de ese lugar.

El ensayo estaba transcurriendo de forma fantástica, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección: las luces, la escenografía y la música estaban funcionando sin presentar algún problema… pero entonces un grito interrumpió esa paz…

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto alarmada Giotto subiendo al escenario, donde se podía ver un hombre de cabello café corto con mechas purpura, de tés clara y ojos color azul, que vestía una camisa de vestir verde con un pantalón negro pegado y zapatos negros, llevaba varias pulseras en ambas manos y gafas negras en su cabeza… el cual en esos momentos estaba hiperventilando – Carlos, ¿qué te pasa, porque gritaste? – pregunto asustada la rubia, al notar que este se veía muy asustado y angustiado.

\- Giotto… yo… no… - hablaba de forma entre cortada – es que… no se…

\- Habla de una maldita vez – exigió G, el cual también se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡El vestido principal de Kyoya está destrozado! – grito asustado, al notar que ante lo dicho todo el auditorio quedo en silencio y le miraba a ver.

\- ¿Que dijiste…? - hablo asustada Giotto.

\- Ahorita que mande a buscarlo para la escena del baile, mi asistente lo encontró destrozado, alguien lo corto – hablo angustiado al mismo tiempo que hacía movimientos exagerados.

\- Quiero verlo – ordeno Giotto enojada, asustando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Acto seguido apareció un chico que portaba gafas negras, de cabello azul claro corto, llevaba puesto una camisa de color rojo vino, pantalón negro y zapatos negros; el cual llevaba en sus manos un gancho con el porta trajes, el cual procedió a abrir a la vista de Giotto y todos los presentes revelando que el vestido dorado con pedrería, encaje y cintas estaba destrozado ya que se podía ver como este se caía en tiras de su estuche.

Kyoya igual se acercó asustado al ver lo que había pasado y al ver el estado del vestido igual su mirada reflejo un gran enojo… ya que una parte de él estaba feliz de que ese vestido estuviera destrozado pero igual estaba molesto porque eso significaría que la obra estaba arruinada y lo que menos quería era ver a su madre enojada por ese hecho, porque sabía que ese vestido fue el más difícil de hacer.

\- Esto es una broma… - hablo enojada la rubia, la cual escondía su mirada bajo su fleco.

\- ¿Y no se puede hacer otro? – pregunto nervioso Tsuna, ya que el igual sabía que nada bueno salía al hacer enojar a Giotto y a Kyoya.

\- Estas loco… - exclamo indignado Carlos – ese vestido tomo 4 días enteros en fabricarse debido a todos los detalles en la costura, bordados y pedrería que su pusieron en él, era una obra de arte.

Ante esa declaración todos los demás empezaron a murmurar, poniéndose tensos y tristes, porque eso significaría que tal vez la obra se cancelaria…

\- Yo vi a una chica salir del camerino de Kyoya-nii – hablo Hiroki, acercándose a la rubia.

\- ¿Tu que…? - pregunto Tsuna

\- Si en que fui a que me pintaran vi a una chica que no era del salón salir del camerino de Kyoya-nii – afirmo Hiroki.

\- ¿Puedes identificarla? – pregunto Kyoya acercándose al pequeño.

\- Sip, de hecho, ya la había visto – menciono mientras hacía memoria – la vez que vine ella le dijo mentiras a Natsu-san – menciono y con ello cierto peli rosa le miro a ver con algo de duda para después reflejar algo de sorpresa en su rostro, ya que ahora sabia de quien se trataba.

\- Natsu-kun, ¿puedes darme el nombre de esa persona? – hablo Giotto aun con la mirada escondida bajo su fleco.

\- Si, se quién es exactamente, es una alumna de primer grado – hablo con seguridad el peli rosa.

Con esa información Kyoya por un momento abrió sus ojos de la impresión… ya sabía quién había sido… definitivamente ahora se encargaría de ella personalmente, por lo que sin esperar algún comentario más, salió a paso decisivo fuera del auditorio para ir a disciplinar a esa herbívora… claro que como estaba mentido en sus pensamientos no noto que Hiroki, empezó a seguirlo.

\- G, encárgate de todo… ahora regreso – ordeno Giotto igual saliendo a paso decidido del auditorio, seguida por Tsuna.

\- Nosotros igual iremos – opino algo enojada Miku, recibiendo el apoyo de los demás.

\- Ustedes se quedarán aquí – ordeno Hayato.

\- Pero Gokudera-kun, por su culpa… - empezó a opinar una chica del salón.

\- No pasara nada de eso – le interrumpió G – ahora me encargo de arreglar este contratiempo, pero ustedes no harán nada.

\- Aun así, queremos ir – opino con seguridad Len.

\- No es necesario, esa chica a cavado su propia tumba – opino divertido Takeshi mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto algo asustado uno de los chiscos que estaba cerca suyo.

\- Esa chica no pensó bien su plan – opino G mientras su mirada se tornaba seria – porque se ha puesto la soga al cuello al hacer eso… - hizo una pausa mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro -ustedes deben saber lo peligroso que es hacer enojar a un Hibari… y en estos momentos ahí 3 Hibari´s en la escuela – comento divertido.

Ante tal declaración a todos los presentes se les puso la cara azul, mientras miraban asustados la puerta por donde había salido hace unos momentos la rubia y ahora notaban que Kyoya y Hiroki tampoco estaban en el auditorio, por lo cual simplemente obedecieron la orden del pelirrojo y siguieron ensayando.

\- Oye viejo, nosotros igual iremos – comento Hayato mirándolo a ver a los ojos.

\- No, ustedes irán por el vestido nuevo – les indico mientras les entregaba las llaves de un coche.

\- Por lo visto G-san siempre piensa en todo – opino divertido Takeshi.

\- Siempre debes tener un plan de reserva y uno de emergencia por cualquier contratiempo que pueda surgir – hablo de forma segura G.

\- Tch… yo quiero ver como la matan – se quejó el peli blanco, pero en eso sitio como era arrastrado fuera del auditorio por su pareja para ir por el automóvil de G y con ello ir a buscar el nuevo vestido para que la obra no fuera cancelada.

\- Oh, y yo que pensaba que esto sería aburrido – opino divertido un pelinegro de patillas rizadas, el cual llevaba puesto su clásico smoking negro, camisa blanca con corbata naranja y zapatos negros bien lustrados acompañados por su sombrero negro de franja naranja; el cual en esos momentos tenía entre sus manos una cámara fotográfica – esto si merece ser fotografiado – dijo con burla mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento en dirección a donde se había ido su pequeño hijo siguiendo a la pareja de su dame-hijo, ya que originalmente estaba ahí para espiar y tomarle fotos a su hijo por órdenes de Lambo pero ahora había encontrado algo mas divertido para fotografiar.


	31. Capítulo 31: La ira de una diva

Hola a todos :D

¬w¬ buenas noches o madrugadas? xD pos aquí con ligero insomnio y dolor de estómago, lo cual no deja dormir jaja así que aprovecho a dejarles nuestro capítulo de esta semana con el obvio anuncio que la espera a terminado y como spoiler certificado les puedo asegurar y anticipar que el Capítulo 32 se titula: "La obra", xD la cual ya estaba hecha desde hace mucho, pero les quise poner en modo espera para mejorar la emoción muajajajaja

Sin más pasemos a lo que es verdaderamente importante: es hora del duel…. A no esa es otra serie, ups… jajaja xD es hora de la disciplinar y kamikorosear herbívoras locas muajajaja

 **Ktvicky** : nop, xD de esta realmente no creo que salga viva jajaja.

 **Shiho Akemi:** ya sabes, Ha-chan es nuestro lindo tsundere que ama ese tipo de experiencias jajaja

 **Viviana42:** no es que seas pésima… culpemos a la realidad que a veces nos mantiene ocupados T_T, la loca, pues una loca xD que más jaja, si lo se u-u me pase de sádica con iemitsu y nana… bueno necesita a un alfa que rellenara el papel de Gastón xD y pos como estaba mirando el manga de fairy tail me dijo porque no jajaja xD y si llegaron hayato y yamamoto para quedarse :P asi como ya es oficial que hibari es propiedad de tsuna xD, si por lo visto recibiste muchas emociones al ponerte al día xD y me alegro que todas te gustaran y aún faltan varias ;D

Bueno sin más les dejo disfrutar el cap ;D

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 31: La ira de una diva

En esos momentos se podía sentir la tensión y el miedo a flor de piel en toda la población estudiantil, ya que sin previo aviso la escuela había sido cercada por varios hombres vestidos de smoking negro negando la entrada y salida a cualquier persona, cuando quisieron pedir alguna explicación se les indico que eran órdenes directas del director de no dejar a nadie salir de la escuela debido a un incidente que había ocurrido e igual para rematar notaban que todos los comité disciplinario estaban con un semblante serio y empezaban a recorrer los pasillos entrando de forma brusca a todos salones revisándolos uno por uno.

Los alumnos y profesores no tardaron con dar con la verdad… una verdad que simplemente no podían creer, ya que no podían comprender que existiera alguien tan suicida como para buscar meterse con el presidente del comité disciplinario, pero tal y como les indicaban los demás miembros del comité: si no tuvieron algo que ver, sigan con sus actividades de forma normal… y por ello prefirieron acatar esas órdenes, más que nada para asegurar su integridad física y mental.

Por su parte había una chica que en esos momentos estaba escondida en la bodega del gimnasio, ya que ahora notaba que tal vez… solo tal vez… lo que había hecho fue demasiado precipitado, porque al terminar de destruir el vestido había regresado a su grupo para fingir que no había pasado nada, pero a los minutos de haber regresado noto que todo el comité disciplinario estaba reunido en la entrada del auditorio donde de reojo pudo ver que Hibari les daba unas ordenes e igual le miraba a ver antes de sonreír de lado… lo cual la había asustado por lo que tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del salón excusándose de que le había empezado a doler el estómago y debía regresar a casa, pero para su mala suerte cuando quiso salir vio que la escuela estaba rodeada y no le dejaban la salida a otros chicos, por lo que aterrada fue a esconderse al primer lugar que se le había ocurrido.

Mientras Hibari caminaba a paso lento buscando por con la mirada a esa omega.

\- Ne, Kyoya-nii vas a dejar que yo igual torture un poco con esa chica – pregunto de forma divertida Hiroki, el cual caminaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano.

\- Esta vez no, mini-carnívoro – le dijo mientras seguía mirando a los alrededores – pero tal vez si queda algo de ella, podrás divertirte.

\- Yupi – comento alegre el pequeño – que bueno que cargue mi arma – comento dejando a la vista su ballesta mientras un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada.

Por otra parte, Tsuna estaba corriendo por los salones buscando a su omega y a su hermanito. Había acompañado a Giotto-san, preocupado de lo que podría hacer ya que sabía lo impredecible que era cuando esta estaba enojada pero nunca se imaginó lo que la rubia hizo…

\- Flash Back -

Estaba caminando a paso veloz, siguiendo de cerca a la rubia, la cual se notaba seria y por el trayecto que tomaba se dirigía a la oficina del director.

\- Giotto-san – le hablo de forma preocupada Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi, espérame aquí – le ordeno cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina.

Obvio que ante esto el castaño solo la miro asustado, ya que podía notar que estaba realmente enfadada por el simple hecho de que le había llamado por su nombre completo y no de la manera habitual con la que le hablaba… por lo cual opto por obedecerle, notando que ella entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. Pero como la curiosidad le ganaba busco abrir la puerta con lentitud para ver y escucharlo que pasaba.

Giotto al entrar a la oficina, encontró a su alfa trabajando, ya que este revisando algunas cosas en su portátil al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono, pero poco le importo ya que empezó a caminar hacia él a paso decidido, buscando moverle de su asiento y sentarse en su regazo y esconder su cabeza en el pecho del contrario.

Obvio que ante esta acción Alaude, busco terminar rápido con la llamada, para después dejar asentado su teléfono en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura.

\- Giotto… - le hablo, pero noto que no obtenía respuesta alguna, pero entonces sintió algo extraño… su camisa empezaba a sentirse mojada, lo cual le asusto un poco – Giotto, ¿qué tienes? – le pregunto ya algo preocupado.

\- Alaude… - dijo Giotto mirándole a los ojos, los cuales en ese momento estaban aguados.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto asustado el alfa, ya que sabía que algo grave debió haber ocurrido para que su linda esposa estuviera en ese estado.

\- Es que… es que, alguien… - comentó mientras buscaba contener sus lágrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas, por el contrario.

\- Dime quien fue y ahora mismo me encargare de desaparecer a ese herbívoro – declaro Alaude, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se tornaba seria.

\- Fue una alumna, la cual estropeo el bello vestido que le mande a hacer con mucho cariño y amor a nuestro hijo – dijo la rubia mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un puchero y nuevamente algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ante eso Alaude, volvió a tomar su teléfono para marcar a un número especifico.

\- Asari, bloqueen todas las salidas y moviliza a esos herbívoros, necesito que me busquen a una omega… - empezó a decir bajo la atenta mirada de cierta rubia la cual ahora tenía dibujada una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Claro que ante esa visión fue la alerta de cierto castaño, para dejar de espiar e ir a buscar a su omega…

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Con esa simple razón, Tsuna había regresado al auditorio donde le informaron que Kyoya había salido casi al mismo tiempo que ellos e igual se fue acompañado por el pequeño Hiroki, por lo cual dio media vuelta y empezó a buscarles por toda la escuela ya que en ese momento sentía que debía estar a su lado para buscar calmarlo… ya que si así se había puesto Giotto-san, no quería imaginar el tipo de represarías que tomaría su omega contra esa persona… y ahora que lo pensaba, porque esa chica haría algo así… no tenía lógica, pero en ese momento lo importante era encontrar a su pareja y a su hermanito.

\- Kyoya-nii, ¿tú crees que esa siga en la escuela? – pregunto Hiroki, el cual seguía buscando con la mirada a esa chica.

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Que tan seguro estas de que sigue aquí?

\- Mira en la entrada – le indico con diversión Kyoya.

Ante eso el pequeño miro a ver y noto que, en la entrada de la escuela, así como en todos los alrededores habían varios alfas parados, los cuales impedían la salida de varios alumnos en esos momentos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto algo asustado el pequeño.

\- No les tengas miedo, ellos son empleados de mi padre – le indico, notando que el pequeño estaba algo asustado por la presencia de esos hombres.

\- ¿Y porque están aquí?, si en la mañana no había nadie.

\- Siempre han estado en la escuela, solo que tienen la estricta orden de permanecer ocultos y vigilarme desde las sombras y solo hacer acto de presencia en caso de que mi vida esté en peligro – opino aburrido Kyoya.

\- Oh, pero Kyoya-nii es fuerte.

\- Es una medida de seguridad que ellos implementaron diciendo que es por prevención y por mi seguridad, desde que ese herbívoro me lastimo – dijo eso ultimo con ligera molestia.

\- Pero, ¿porque no están escondidos como siempre?

\- De seguro ella fue a molestar a padre.

\- Es decir, que esto fue obra de tía Giotto.

\- Hmm… cercaron el lugar, lo cual quiere decir que esa herbívora esta escondida en alguna parte de la escuela

\- Ahora entiendo – comento alegre el pequeño – mira ahí no hemos revisado – dijo señalando el edificio que correspondía al gimnasio, el cual en esos momentos está vacío, por lo cual ambos pelinegros dirigieron sus pasos hacia ese lugar.

\- Hmm, interesante… – opino divertido Reborn, el cual había escuchado la conversación – aunque esto sí que me sorprendió ni yo había pensado en algo así… supongo que debo tomarlo en cuenta para cuando Hiroki empiece a asistir a la secundaria y yo este de viaje – dijo divertido, mientras seguía a una distancia prudente a los omegas al mismo tiempo que notaba que su dame-hijo estaba por entrar al gimnasio.

Tsunayoshi ya había recorrido toda la escuela e igual en su camino se había encontrado con Kusakabe, el cual le había pasado un reporte de la situación e igual indicándole una posible ubicación de Kyoya, por lo cual fue a buscarles primero a las canchas, pero al no verlos en ese lugar decidió ir a revisar el gimnasio.

Al entrar a este pudo notar que el lugar parecía vacío, pero en su andar empezó a notar que se podían escuchar leves ruidos en la bodega donde se guardaban los balones y material deportivo, por lo cual abrió la puerta con lentitud observando en primer lugar los alrededores antes de entrar a paso lento al interior de esa habitación.

Por otra parte, Kyoya y Hiroki recién entraban al gimnasio y empezaron a analizar los alrededores, donde se podía ver algunas decoraciones y algunos puestos de los eventos que se llevarían a cabo en el lugar, así como algunas decoraciones que estaban en el suelo y aún no habían sido colocadas en su lugar. En eso un extraño ruido de varias cosas cayendo capto su atención por lo cual amos se dirigieron a toda prisa al lugar donde se originó el ruido.

Al empezar a analizar el interior de la bodega, Tsuna se encontró con una chica la cual se notaba nerviosa en primer lugar, pero cuando le vio, ella se puso feliz, por lo que al moverse del lugar donde estaba dejo caer algunas cajas al suelo.

\- Tsuna-kun, viniste por mi – exclamo alegre la chica, la cual era una rubia de cabello ligeramente largo ya que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, el cual lo llevaba suelto en esos momentos, de ojos color esmeralda, tés clara, de compleción delgada y cuerpo ligeramente desarrollado.

\- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño, ya que sus palabras le confundían debido a que ella le hablaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida – am perdón, pero ¿te conozco?

\- Jeje, ahí Tsu-kun no tienes que fingir no conocerme mientras estemos a solas – comento de forma coqueta la chica mientras empezaba a acercarse al castaño, el cual sol se quedó mirándole de forma seria mientras analizaba los movimientos de la chica, la cual quedo parada frente a el – me alegra que hayas recapacitado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Tsuna mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba con algo de desconfianza a la rubia.

\- Ya sabes, del error que comiste – dijo mientras se le sonreía de forma coqueta – sabes, no soy rencorosa y por ello te perdono por haber marcado por accidente a ese omega.

\- … - ante eso el rostro de Tsuna se tornó serio mientras se limitaba a seguir observando los movimientos de esa omega, ya que ahora con sus palabras actuales podía confirmar que ella fue quien había roto el vestido.

\- Pero ahora todo está perdonado – dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba pegarse al pecho del castaño – porque dejaras a ese feo omega y permanecerás a mi lado – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y cerraba sus ojos al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del aroma natural del alfa.

\- Sabes… - empezó a hablar de forma seria Tsuna – creo que estas confundiendo las cosas – hablo notando que ahora la chica le miraba a ver a los ojos – ya que no sé quién eres e igual no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de un nosotros…

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? – dijo algo asustada - claro que sabes quién soy – afirmo de forma segura la chica – yo soy tu omega destinada, soy la única que te hará feliz y con la que puedes estar por el resto de tu vida.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que te estas confundiendo ya que… - empezó a decir Tsuna.

\- Yo soy su pareja – escucho que alguien decía detrás de ellos, por lo cual al girarse notaron a un par de pelinegros que les miraban con enojo.

\- Oye fea, aléjate de Tsuna-nii – ordeno Hiroki al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la vista su arma.

\- Llegan tarde – declaro triunfante la chica mientras se abrazaba del dorso del castaño – ya Tsu-kun me ha dicho que me ama y que nos fugaremos para poder ser felices – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y miraba a ver directamente a los ojos a Kyoya.

\- Espera... ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender Tsuna al mismo tiempo que buscaba alejar a esa chica.

Lo bueno es que el castaño reacciono a tiempo ya que precisamente en ese momento sentía una corriente de viento pasar a su lado… todo paso tan rápido, ya que en un rápido movimiento Kyoya se lanzó a golpear a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar el golpe recibiendo un tonfaso de lleno en su rostro, el cual le mando a estrellarse con uno de los cestos donde se guardaban los balones, haciendo que estos se desparramaran por el suelo y ahora la rubia se encontraba en el suelo quejándose de dolor, al mismo tiempo de que Kyoya estaba abrazando de forma posesiva a Tsuna y le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la chica.

\- Maldito Hibari – se quejó la chica, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba su labio notando que de este brotaba un poco de sangre.

\- Herbívora, no sé de dónde has sacado valor para intentar tomar lo que es mío – hablo Kyoya separándose ligeramente del castaño y parándose enfrente de el – pero ahora mismo te enseñare tu lugar – dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir a flote su instinto asesino.

\- Yo debería decir lo mismo, ahora te enseñare tu lugar – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y tomando un bate de beisbol que tenía cerca busco lanzarse a golpear al pelinegro, el cual rápidamente esquivo el golpe y busco corresponderle el ataque.

\- Kyo… - Tsuna estaba por moverse para intentar detenerles, pero en eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano, donde al mirar hacia abajo noto que Hiroki estaba a su lado.

\- No dame-tsuna, como dice papa ahí batallas donde solo debemos ser espectadores – le indico el pequeño mientras alzaba los brazos pidiendo que le cargaran.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – comento mientras sonreía de lado y se inclinaba para abrazarlo.

\- Obvio, por eso yo no soy un dame – comento el pequeño mientras sonreía de lado, mientras su mirada se fijaba en dirección a donde Kyoya estaba peleando contra esa chica.

Para mala suerte de la chica, por más cosas que buscaba lanzarle al pelinegro para intentar derribarle simplemente nada funcionaba, ya que este las esquivaba para luego burlarse de sus pobres intentos de ataques… en ese momento empezó a sentir un gran terror ya que sin importar lo que estuviera intentando nada parecía hacerle daño y ahora esa batalla se había convertido en una persecución por el gimnasio.

\- Y que paso con ese valor que demostrabas hace rato, herbívora – se burló Kyoya al mismo tiempo que esquivaba con facilidad uno de los balones que la chica le había lanzado.

\- Maldito monstruo, no te saldrás con la tuya, te venceré y recuperare a mi Tsu-kun – declaro.

\- … - Kyoya no dijo nada, definitivamente esa herbívora estaba mal de la cabeza, pero en eso noto que ella detenía todos sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista a un lugar en específico. Por lo que al mirar de reojo el lugar que esa chica observaba noto que era el lugar donde estaban Hiroki y Tsunayoshi.

La rubia estaba que temblaba de la ira, ya que en ese momento a su punto de vista veía a un pequeño omega abrazo y coqueteando con su alfa, por lo cual busco tomar un tubo de metal y correr en dirección a donde estaban para separarles.

Al notar sus intenciones Kyoya igual corrió para detenerle, pero en eso noto que esta sacaba de entre sus ropas una pistola y le disparaba.

\- Kyoya – dijo algo preocupado Tsuna buscando correr para ver si no le había lastimado, pero en eso noto que la chica estaba cerca de él y tenía toda la intención de golpear a Hiroki.

Lamentablemente para la chica, su plan no funciono ya que el castaño fue más rápido dejando en el suelo a su hermanito para frenar el ataque de la chica, al mismo tiempo que usaba algo de su fuerza y doblaba el tubo ante la mirada asustada de la chica.

Por su parte Hiroki corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro notando que estaba bien ya que solo tenía un ligero raspón por la bala, ya que la logro bloquear a tiempo con sus tonfas.

\- Amor ¿qué haces…? no ves que yo debo alejarte de todos esos que nos quieren separar – dijo de forma desesperada.

\- Creo que tu estas confundida, ya que en primer lugar no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que tú y yo tenemos algo… - declaro de forma seria Tsuna mientras buscaba quitarle el tubo de las manos y lanzarlo lejos.

\- Claro que sí, ¡tú eres mi alfa! – grito desesperada al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con la pistola – me amas a mi… esos te han embrujado para estar de su lado – decía de forma desesperada.

\- Loca… - dijo algo asustado Hiroki.

\- Tu cállate – le grito al mismo tiempo que movía un poco la pistola para apuntarle al pequeño y detonarla, haciendo que Kyoya tomara al pequeño y le abrazara de forma protectora, pero después de unos segundos notaron que no había pasado nada, por lo que al mirar a la chica notaron algo que no les agrado…

La chica se había girado rápidamente para apuntarle al pequeño que estaba de espaldas a ella, pero en eso Tsuna se mas rápido y forcejeo con ella el arma haciendo que esta apuntara hacia arriba, en su desesperación ella jalo del gatillo y con su mano derecha tapo la salida de la bala para que el recibiera el impacto

\- Amor… - decía algo asustada la chica, al mismo tiempo que se notaba que salía sangre de la palma de la mano del castaño e igual se podía apreciar que la bala le había perforado una parte de la misma.

\- No voy a dejar que lastimes a las personas que amo – declaro enojado Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el arma de las manos.

\- Herbívora… - declaró enojado Kyoya, el cual ahora se notaba muye enfadado, por lo cual activo el mecanismo oculto en sus tonfas, de las cuales ahora salieron cadenas con una punta filosa.

La chica al ver esto tembló un poco y busco escapar, pero lamentablemente apenas se había girado para empezar a correr cuando siento algo enredarse en sus pies provocando que callera al suelo y al girarse noto que Kyoya estaba parado enfrente suyo, el cual se le podía notar que estaba muy enojado, al mismo tiempo que alzaba con lentitud una de sus tonfas para luego empezar a golpearla sin compasión.

\- Tsuna-nii – le hablo preocupado Hiroki.

\- Tranquilo, no es nada – le dijo Tsuna tratando de sonar calmado, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo para amarrar la herida.

Por su parte Kyoya, habia agotado su poca pasciencia y en ese momento seguía golpeando a esa hervibora, a pesar de que ya no escuchaba sus gritos o lamentos… porque simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por su nstinto que le pedia lastimar o causar mucho daño en venganza a lo ocurrido, pero en ello sintió que detenían sus movimeintos.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente – escucho que le susurraba Tsuna al oído al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba por detrás.

\- Kyoya-nii – esuccho que le hablaba hiroki, notando que este estaba abrazandole.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya busco calmarse para después dejar caer sus tonfas, para disfrutar de esa sensación calida que le trasnmitia paz.

En eso las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño corto, ojos color esmeralda y tés clara, de compleción delgada; la cual vestía con una blusa blanca con lazo negro y encima un saco amarillo con una falda recta larga igual de color amarillo y tacones bajos color negro, con medias color carne.

\- Airi, mi cielo ¿dónde…? - empezó a decir la mujer, pero en eso noto que su hija estaba en el suelo con varios moretones e igual algunas heridas no tan superficiales de las cuales brotaban un poco de sangre – ¿pero que rayos…? – grito captando la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Qué le paso a mi bebe? – dijo angustiada corriendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija y abrazándola. Obvio que en esos instantes la mujer estaba temblando de ira, ya que había recibido una llamada de su pequeña angustiada diciéndole que un brabucón estaba persiguiéndola y buscaba lastimarla por lo cual estaba escondida en el gimnasio de la escuela, por ello había salido corriendo de la oficina para ir a recogerla. Al estacionar su auto en el estacionamiento bajo corriendo en busca de su pequeña, donde ahora la encontraba en ese estado – malditos, ustedes le hicieron esto a mi bebe – les pregunto a los adolescentes que estaban ahí.

\- Esa fea se buscó su propio castigo – hablo enfadado Hiroki.

\- Maldito mocoso, como te atreves… - empezó a gritarle al pequeño peor en eso sus palabras fueron frenadas al sentir algo frio sobre su nuca.

\- Por tu propio bien te recomiendo que no te atrevas a ofender a mi hijo – escucho que una voz grave le hablaba, por lo cual con lentitud se giró notando que un hombre vestido de smoking negro con camisa naranja, de cabello negro corto con patillas rizadas, tés clara, fornido de tés clara le apuntaba a su rostro con una pistola verde.

\- Papi – escucho como exclama el pequeño, a mismo tiempo que este corría a abrazarse de sus pies – papi… esa fea… ella… - empezó a decir mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé, lo vi todo desde lejos e igual lo tengo grabado – dijo de forma seria el pelinegro.

\- No me importa quien seas, esta clase de actos no son permitidos en una escuela – ataco la mujer mirando de forma desafiante al pelinegro mayor – hare que todos ustedes se arrepientan, ya verán los demandare y…

\- Y le podrás explicar al juez porque tu hija asiste a una escuela normal cuando el psiquiátrico le tiene prohibido algo como eso debido a lo peligrosa que puede ser – escucho otra voz grave, notando que ahora llegaba caminando a paso lento un rubio platinado de cabello corto, ojos color gris, de gtes clara y fornido, el cual usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro encima, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros bien lustardos.

\- de que esta… - empezó a decir algo asustada la mujer.

\- que ya investigamos a tu "hijita" – comento con molestia una mujer que aparecia al lado del rubio, ella era una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, tes clara, de un cuerpo curvilíneo con grn busto, la cual usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, con corbata negra, falda recta de color azul oscuro que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, con tacones de tiras negros.

\- Eso es mentira, mi hija ya está bien y no tiene nada… - dijo desesperada la mujer.

\- Esa ni tú te la crees herbívora – dijo enojado Alaude – así que como sabrás tu hija esta expulsada de este colegio e igual recibirá: una demanda por daños a la propiedad de la escuela , cargos por portar armas de forma ilegal e igual una demanda económica por la destrucción de un vestido.

\- Un vestido, que clase de ridiculez es esa – se quejó la mujer – porque me demandaría por la destrucción de un insignificante…

\- Pues yo no consideraría como un tema de ridiculez, ya que ese vestido tenía un valor aproximado de 15 millones de dólares, ya que además de poseer zafiros amarillo y cuarzo, tenía diamantes amarillos de 150 kilates e igual gran parte del vestido estaba hecho de hojuelas de oro de 24 quilates – comento Giotto con un semblante serio.

\- Ja estas de broma, eso suena ridículo – comento algo asustada la castaña.

\- Creo que la broma es pensar que tu hija estaba curada de su problema mental – hablo con burla Reborn.

\- Y a todo esto, quienes se creen que son para decir que expulsaran a mi hija…

\- Nosotros somos los dueños de esta escuela – declaro Alaude – y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con lo que es mio asi como decidir quienes permanecen en la escuela y quienes no.

\- Ustedes no tienen pruebas de todo de lo que están acusando a mi hija – grito desesperada la mujer.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo Giotto al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos y de los alrededores aparecían varios hombres vestidos de smoking negro, con gafas oscuras y todos portaban filmadoras – mi esposo no solo puso guardias después de lo que ocurrió en el auditorio si no que igual todos empezaron a filmar e igual tu hija se atrevió a lastimar a mis lindos hijos – dijo enojada la rubia, haciendo temblar a la mujer, la cual no pudo hacer mucho ya que de un momento a otro ya estaba rodeada por esos sujetos y la levantaban para esposarla y sacarla de los terrenos de la escuela, en su andar paso muy cerca de la rubia - Solo te advierto que este es el comienzo ya que nadie se mete con mi familia y vive para contarlo – le susurro Giotto al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro, notando que la mujer palidecía mientras era arrastrada hacia la calle.

\- Buen trabajo, dame-tsuna – le felicito Reborn, mientras se acercaba y le sujetaba su mano inspeccionando la herida.

\- Itte… eso duele – se quejó el castaño al sentir que este presionaba un poco la herida, de la cual brotaba algo de sangre.

\- Kyoya – dijo asustada Giotto, abrazando a su hijo al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba con la mirada notando que solo tenía algunos raspones, para después suspirar aliviada, en eso miro a ver al castaño - Tsu-chan – comento asustada Giotto, notando que el pañuelo que este se había puesto como vendaje ya estaba todo rojo.

\- Tranquilos, no toco ningún hueso o vena importante, así que se curara rápido – dijo de forma calmada Reborn – pero ahí que llevarte a que te curen, ya que has perdido algo de sangre – declaro de forma seria.

\- Papi, yo voy – declaro Hiroki.

\- Yo también voy, ya que Tsunayoshi está así por protegernos a ambos – declaro Kyoya.

\- Vayan, nosotros limpiaremos el desastre de esa chiquilla – dijo de forma segura Giotto.

Y con ello Reborn se llevó a los chicos al hospital donde curaron y vendaron la herida del castaño, ya después de un rato, Reborn se retiró ya que debía Hiroki se había dormido por lo cual lo llevaría a la casa, dejando que ambos adolescentes tuvieran un rato de privacidad.

\- Kyoya… sobre lo que paso – empezó a decir Tsuna, pero en eso sus palabras fueron silenciadas ya que el pelinegro le estaba besando. Al principio se sorprendió, pero después de un momento este tomo el control del beso, sujetando al omega de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mordía de forma suave el labio inferior del contrario buscando profundizar el beso cuando este abrió ligeramente la boca. Cuanod la presencia del aire fue notoria ambos se separaron jadeando.

\- No tienes nada que decir Tsunayoshi – comento de forma segura Kyoya, al mismo tiempo que buscaba abrazarse del pecho de este para colocar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – al contrario, yo debo darte las gracias.

\- Eh… - comento sin entender – ¿por qué?, si mi deber siempre será protegerles…

\- No por eso – le regaño levantando la mirada y mirándolo a los ojos – si no por demostrarme que sin importar lo que pase tu nunca cambiaras de decisión.

\- Creo que eso es algo de lo que no deberías dudar – dijo de forma seria el castaño – por ello me atreví a marcarte a pesar de que aún nos falta mucho camino por recorrer antes de unir realmente nuestras vidas y tener hijos – hablo al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro y juntaba sus frentes – te amo Kyoya y sin importar el tiempo o las personas que aparezcan tu eres el único al cual mirare porque te amo y no deseo estar con nadie más – dijo de forma segura, mientras le sonreía.

\- Hmm… - dijo Kyoya igual sonriéndole para después volver a unir sus labios y besarse nuevamente, bajo la mirada divertida de cierta rubia, la cual recién había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

\- Jeje, creo que les dejare un rato mas – opino divertida Giotto, mientras cerraba de forma lenta la puerta, notando que su esposo estaba muy enojado – creo que se lo ganaron no crees – dijo divertida mientras se acercaba al rubio y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

\- Hmm…

\- Vamos no seas celoso – comento divertida mientras acercaba su rostro al de su alfa y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios, provocando que este sonriera de lado – sabes me alegra que G piense en todo y haya guardado el vestido original en la empresa y lo que la niña esa rompiera fuera una copia – dijo aliviada.

\- En ese caso, será mejor ir a descansar para el gran día – opino Alaude, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

\- Si tienes razón, pero primero vamos a la cafetería quiero un jugo y ya después molestamos a los tortolitos – dijo divertida, mientras guiaba a su alfa en dirección a la cafetería.


	32. Capítulo 32: Festival Escolar

Hola a todos :D

Aquí de nuevo y para no perder la costumbre actualizando de madrugada, xD por qué? No tengo sueño… y eso que en unas horas trabajo? Jajajaja pero bueno aquí les traigo lo prometido… bueno ni tanto :P hubo un error de cálculo y nos faltaba una parte antes de nuestra amada obra pero les aseguro la espera vale la pena ;D

Bueno primero una disculpa por la demora, no pude actualizar la semana pasada debido a que me concentre en la elaboración de un regalo para mi tía :D, pero ahora que ya está listo ;D las actualizaciones normales semanales regresaran, e igual como mi descanso es viernes pues… ya saben la fecha del estreno de nuestra linda obra :D.

Ahora si me retiro a dormir, disfruten de la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 32: Festival Escolar.

Las cosas habían salido bien de una forma extraña… se había resuelto el problema de esa loca pero para su mala suerte, el padre del herbívoro gritón había salvado el vestido… algo que la verdad no le agradaba mucho, pero termino resignándose ya que notaba la cara de felicidad de su madre por el hecho.

Lo bueno se logró suturar la herida de la mano de Tsunayoshi y con la advertencia de no hacer algún movimiento brusco durante una semana pudo ser dado de alta.

Era el gran día, aunque la verdad no se emocionaba mucho de actuar frente a todos los herbívoros que irían al evento, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, lo bueno que al menos podría disfrutar una mañana tranquila ya que su obra seria por la tarde.

La mañana comenzó como algo normal y rutinario: levantarse, darle de comer a Hibird, bañarse y arreglarse para la escuela, bajar a desayunar y esperar a que Tsuanyoshi pasara por el para la escuela.

\- Buenos días – le saludo, mientras se bajaba del vehículo para ir a darle un beso en la mejilla – estás listo, mi hermosa bella – le dijo de forma divertida recibiendo un tonfaso en el estómago como respuesta - uach…

\- Eso te pasa por hacerte el gracioso, herbívoro – le dijo algo molesto – de castigo yo conduciré – dijo mostrándole que le había quitado sus llaves.

\- Que… ello no… - empezó a quejarse, pero en eso noto que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- El medico te dijo que no debes mover mucho tu mano - le indico sujetando su mano – Tsunayoshi… porque aún no te has cambiado tus vendajes – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que le miraba a los ojos notando que este se ponía algo nervioso – ven primero hay que cambiarlos o se te infectara la herida – le regaño al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

\- Etto… pero Kyoya eso puede esperar…

\- Siéntate aquí y no te muevas– le ordeno mientras lo empujaba para que se sentara en el sofá mientras él se iba caminando en busca del botiquín de medicamentos que tenían en casa.

Tras un par de minutos regreso con algunas vendas, agua oxigenada, alcohol y una toalla color crema; para luego sentarse al lado del castaño, mientras agarraba su mano herida.

\- Perdón por preocuparte… - dijo algo apenado Tsuna notando que Kyoya le tomaba de la mano y empezaba a retirarle los antiguos vendajes.

\- Si no quieres que me preocupe o me enoje, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño e irresponsable – le contesto mientras quitaba por completo las vendas, donde se podía ver la sutura que tenía en la palma de la mano de la cual apenas empezaba a brotar un poco de sangre, acto seguido el pelinegro la lavo con un poco del agua que trajo, para después ponerle un poco de alcohol notando que el castaño se quejaba ligeramente, para después colocar un nuevo vendaje.

\- Gracias – le dijo sonriéndole al notar que había terminado su labor, ante eso Kyoya sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios, para luego separarse ligeramente.

Pero Tsuna quería más por lo cual con su mano no lastimada sujeto la cintura del pelinegro para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y de esta forma volver a besarlo pero esta vez buscando profundizar el beso donde le pelinegro rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos mientras ambos seguían disfrutando de ese contacto donde en sus bocas se llevaba a cabo una pequeña batalla con sus lenguas para ver quien tenía el control, pero antes de poder saber quién fue el vencedor de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir una ligera sed de sangre en el ambiente, por lo cual ambos finalizaron el beso donde notaron que a sus espaldas había una pareja observándoles.

Alaude y Giotto habían bajado a desayunar algo tarde porque se habían entretenido un rato en la ducha, al bajar notaron que la casa estaba en silencio, algo normal ya que seguramente Kyoya ya se había marchado a la escuela, pero al entrar a la sala notaron una singular escena que provocó reacciones diferentes en ellos: Giotto sonreía divertida mientras que a Alaude le nació un tic en su ojo derecho y empezó a emanar un aura negra a su alrededor revelando su sed de sangre.

\- Por lo visto alguien está disfrutando de un segundo desayuno – opino Giotto con un tono de diversión en su voz.

\- Herbívoro… quien te dio permiso de tocar a mi hijo, en MI CASA – dijo algo enojado Alaude, provocando que la pareja se colocara de pie y les mirara a ver a los ojos.

\- Alaude-san… Giotto-san… - les saludo de forma nerviosa – am… bueno días…

\- … - Kyoya por su parte solo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a sus padres…

Lo bueno es que tanto el pelinegro como la rubia actuaron rápidamente sujetando a sus alfas y alejándolos para evitar la destrucción de la sala, ya que ambos estaban listos para empezar una batalla… Giotto se llevó a Alaude a la cocina y Kyoya tomo a Tsunayoshi para que salieran de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela fue algo apresurado, ya que Kyoya estuvo al volante e igual por el hecho de que ya estaban por llegar tarde… lo único bueno es que ese día no había clases de forma regular, ya que todos estaban terminando los preparativos para que a las 10:00 am empereza el evento, donde se abrirían las puertas de la escuela al público en general.

Al llegar ambos se dirigieron a su salón a paso veloz, donde fueron reprendidos por Miku por llegar tarde, por lo cual pasaron directamente a ponerse su traje de meseros mientras los demás terminaban de darle los últimos detalles a la decoración del salón y acomodar las mesas que usarían para el café, así como los aperitivos y bebidas que venderían.

Cuando el reloj marco las 10 en punto, las puertas de la escuela se abrieron dejando pasar a los familiares de los alumnos, vecinos del lugar y alumnos de otras escuelas para que disfrutaran de las festividades. En la entrada algunos chicos les daban folletos que contenían información de la escuela, así como el calendario de actividades y horario de los eventos que se estarían ofreciendo.

\- Wow, si que Giotto invirtió algo en este evento – opino divertido Lambo, el cual recién entraba a la escuela y admiraba todas las decoraciones que tenía.

\- Obvio, ya que Kyoya participara en una obra – dijo divertida Viper, la cual estaba parada a su lado contemplando el lugar y era tomada de la mano por Fong.

\- Bueno supongo que podremos divertimos un rato, no les parece – opino Reborn mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y tomaba de la mano a su esposo.

\- Si, yo quiero jugar en todos los juegos – opino alegre Hiroki, mientras empezaba a correr al interior del campus.

\- Hiroki, no te alejes – le indico Lambo, notando que su pequeño ya se había perdido entre el mar de gente.

\- Tch… esa hiperactividad la heredo de ti – se quejó Reborn, pero en eso recibió un golpe en el hombro – oye…

\- Y lo necio de ti, ahora ve por tu hijo – le ordeno Lambo enojado – si no puedes con uno como le harás con dos – se quejó mientras que inflaba sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado.

\- ¡Que…! - dijo asustado Rebron, mientras asimilaba las palabras de su esposo.

\- Lambo no me digas que… – empezó a decir divertida Viper.

\- Si… esta noche quería decírselos como sorpresa en la cena – comento enojado Lambo – mooo Reborn eres un tonto por tu culpa arruine la sorpresa – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- ¿Es verdad Lambo? – pregunto algo incrédulo Reborn mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Claro que lo… waaa… - pero no termino de hablar ya que Rebron lo tomo de la cintura y lo alzo para darle algunas vueltas.

\- ¿De cuánto estas? – pregunto alegre el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- 3 meses… - contesto y en eso noto que este le daba un casto beso en los labios.

\- Me has hecho nuevamente el hombre más feliz del mundo Lambo – le dijo mientras lo bajaba y abrazaba.

\- Muchas felicidades a los dos – comento Fong.

\- Gracias – contesto Reborn.

\- Bueno ahora vayamos a buscar a tu hijo antes que se meta en problemas – comento Lambo mientras sonreía.

\- Ya me imagino que Hiroki y Tsunayoshi se pondrán felices con esa noticia – opino Viper.

Y con ello los cuatro adultos se abrieron paso entre la gente para buscar al pequeño e igual observar todos los puestos y decoraciones que había en el lugar.

En el interior de los edificios se podía otra como la gente entraba y disfrutaba de todo lo organizado por los estudiantes, así como igual se podía ver la alegría de los estudiantes, ya que era la primera vez que notaban que llegaba tanta gente a visitar la escuela. Definitivamente les había agradado el cambio repentino y la ayuda extra que les había brindado el nuevo director y su esposa. Era verdad que en un principio el resto de la escuela empezó a sentir algo de molestia y envidia al notar que el grupo donde estaba el presidente del comité disciplinario recibía más ayuda y consideraciones en cuanto a la organización de sus eventos más por el hecho de todo el equipo profesional que se pidió para la obra que realizarían e igual que contaban con la ayuda de una modelo de talla internacional… pero después de indagar un poco descubrieron que eso se debía a que ella era la madre del pelinegro… algo que sorprendió a todos, pero conforme avanzaron los días notaron que Giotto y el nuevo director no habían mentido y a todos se les dio más apoyo e igual contaron con una ayuda extra, inclusive la otra obra también recibió la ayuda de profesionales para ensayar y la confección de sus disfraces. Tal vez se notaba el favoritismo, pero lo ignoraron ya que todos fueron apoyados en persona por la rubia, la cual les cumplió todas sus peticiones.

En ese momento se podía notar como todos los visitantes disfrutaban de los eventos e igual se notaba que había algunos puestos más populares que otros debido a la gente reunida enfrente de los salones, los cuales eran de estilo cafetería o dulcería.

Miku estaba alegre, su idea si había resultado ser un éxito ya que podía notar como la gente no dejaba de entrar al salón y tomaba asiento en las mesas, definitivamente hacer que los chicos fueran los meseros fue una idea acertada ya que sin importar si fueran: alfas, omegas o betas… todos eran llamativos en lo físico, lo cual era bueno para llamar la atención de los visitantes.

\- Sabes asustas cuando tienes la razón – comento divertida Gumi, la cual se había acercado a la peli azul que estaba en la puerta haciendo su trabajo de Host.

\- Yo igual estoy sorprendida – opino alegre Miku mirando a ver al interior donde se podía ver a los visitantes disfrutar del ambiente, así como algunas omegas y betas comiéndose con la mirada a los chicos.

\- Bueno sigamos así – comento Gumi – cierto ya casi se nos acaban estos aperitivos – comento dándole una lista.

\- Ok, ahora envió a Len por un poco más a la bodega – comento la peli azul.

\- Veo que todos se la están pasando bien – opino Tsuna mientras se acercaba a Kyoya, el cual estaba en la mesa de los bocadillos.

\- Hmm… supongo que fue algo bueno que ella se encargara de todo – opino Kyoya mirando el lugar.

\- Si, parece que esto será un éxito – comento alegre el castaño.

\- Tortolitos dejen el romane para al rato – les llamo la atención Gumi – Tsuna ve a atender las mesas – le indico.

\- Jeje, claro – dijo divertido notando que Kyoya miraba con el ceño fruncido a la peliverde – Kyoya me podrías dar dos tes, un pastel de chocolate y un tiramisú – le indico el castaño, el cual al recibir su pedido fue a entregarlo a la mesa, donde había una pareja.

Por otra parte, el pequeño Hiroki estaba disfrutando de los juegos que habían colocado y con la ayuda de su padre estaban arrasando con todos los premios.

\- Weee, mira mami – indico feliz Hiroki volteando se a ver a Lambo – te conseguí un peluche – dijo enseñándole un peluche en forma de toro.

\- Esta muy bonito – le indico mientras se acercaba a ellos y tomaba el peluche.

\- Vamos por dulces – opino alegre el pequeño.

\- Pero no muchos, que luego debemos ir para que te arregles para la obra – le indico Lambo.

\- Hai – dijo alegre, mientras se giraba y empezaba a correr.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, no muchos dulces – opino Reborn mientras tomaba de la mano a Lambo y empezaban a caminar siguiendo a su hijo.

En su andar Hiroki noto un puesto de dulces donde había mucha gente, en la entrada había dos chicas: una era una rubia de cabello largo el cual estaba amarrado en dos coletas, de ojos color café, de tes clara acompañada de una pelirroja que llevaba igual su cabello recogido en dos coletas, de ojos color café y tes clara, donde ambas usaban una blusa blanca sin mangas con una falda azul, zapatos cerrados de tacón negro.

\- Bienvenidos – les saludo la pelirroja cuando entraron al salón.

\- ¿Mesa para 3? – les pregunto la rubia, recibiendo un si silencioso como respuesta por parte de los mayores, donde les guiaron a una mesa la cual era de madera estilo picnic, decorada con un mantel blanco con cuadros azules en diversas tonalidades, en el centro tenían un servilletero y un florero el cual contenía flores hechas con frutas – por favor – les indico la chica mientras les señalaba la mesa - en un momento uno de mis compañeros les atenderá y tomara su pedido – dijo mientras les entregaba un pequeño menú a los mayores.

\- Wow se ve delicioso – indico el pequeño mientras tomaba una de las flores.

\- Definitivamente esto parece un restaurante lujoso y no algo de un festival escolar – opino divertido Lambo, mientras admiraba las decoraciones que poseía el salón de clases.

\- Me pregunto si tú te pondrás así cuando sea el turno de Hiroki – dijo divertido Reborn.

\- No será necesario, porque cierto paranoico me ganara antes de que piense en algo así – dijo con burla Lambo, mientras imitaba a su pequeño y tomaba una de las flores del florero y la empezaba a comer.

\- Eso es mentira – se defendió Reborn.

\- Aja, si claro – contestaron al mismo tiempo Lambo y Hiroki, provocando que ahora los 3 empezaran a reír por lo ocurrido.

\- Hola buenos días, yo seré su mesero en este día mi nombre es…

\- Natsu – le saludo Hiroki mientras le sonreía al adolescente peli rosa, el cual llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga con corbata negra, un chaleco color rosado y encima llevaba una bufanda color blanca, con pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros.

\- Wow, hola Hiroki ¿que haces por aquí?, no me digas que de nuevo te escapaste – le indico mientras empezaba a hablar con el pequeño.

\- No claro que no, vine con mis papas a pasear antes de la obra – aclaro el pequeño – e igual luego iré a visitar el puesto de Tsuna-nii y Kyoya-nii.

Obvio que esa acción capto la atención de los padres del menor, por su parte Lambo estaba ligeramente sorprendido ya que podía notar que su pequeño se llevaba bien con ese chico, pero en eso empezó a sentir un poco pesado el ambiente por lo cual al mirar de reojo a su esposo descubrió que este tenía una mirada seria, la cual podría matar a cualquiera al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gruñir reflejando su enfado. Ante el gruñido, le pequeño dejo de platica con el peli rosa y miro a ver a sus padres.

\- Perdón, ustedes deben sus padres, mucho gusto me llamo Natsu Dragneel– se acercó a saludar al pelinegro de patillas rizadas estirando su mano, el cual le miro de forma desafínate, pero luego de recibir un codazo en sus costillas por parte de Lambo… le correspondió el gesto al peli rosa estrechando su mano.

\- Mucho gusto – contesto Lambo – me llamo Lambo y este es mi esposo Reborn Di Vongola.

\- Encantado – saludo de forma educada.

\- ¿Y de dónde conoces a mi hijo? – le pregunto de mala gana Reborn.

\- Lo conocí el día que vino a la escuela a buscar a Tsunayoshi, lo encontré perdido en mi salón de clases por lo cual me ofrecí a llevarlo a donde estaba su hermano en esos momentos.

\- Ah, fue el día que te escapaste de la escuela – dijo Lambo mirando de reojo a su hijo, el cual había desviado la mirada – siendo así, gracias por haberle ayudado.

\- De nada – contesto de forma calmada Natsu – bueno y que van a querer – les pregunto mientras sacaba una libre y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Me traes un poco de té y un poco de dango – solicito Lambo – unos taiyakis con zumo de naranja – indico mirando a su hijo – y un expreso.

\- Enseguida – le contesto para luego girarse e ir a buscar su pedido.

\- ¿Porque estas molesto? – le pregunto Hiroki a su papa.

\- Déjalo, solo esta celoso – le indico Lambo.

\- Tch… - se quejó Reborn.

\- Oh vamos papi, no te enojes tu eres al único que quiero – bromeo el pequeño guiñándole el ojo y provocando que Lambo riera bajito.

\- …

Mientras por su parte Fong y Viper caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, siendo saludados por los estudiantes con los que se topaban.

\- ¿Quieres descansar un poco? – le pregunto Fong a su esposa.

\- De hecho, quiero un poco de pastel – le indico divertida, provocando que el pelinegro sonriera.

\- Entonces que tal si visitamos a Kyoya y a Tsunayoshi, su salón está dando pasteles – le indico.

\- Nos gusta esa idea.

Y con eso la pareja se encamino al salón de su sobrino donde fueron recibidos de forma alegre por la peli azul, la cual les asigno una mesa cerca de la ventana.

\- Sabes es una lástima que Kyoya se gradué el próximo año, por como dejaron la escuela debes pedirles a ellos que se encarguen de la celebración el próximo año – bromeo la peli morada.

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- Carnívoros… - escucharon que les saludaban, provocando que ambos sonrieran al girarse y ver a su sobrino con un traje de mesero estilo ingles, el cual les miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Wow, que galán te vez – le elogio Viper.

\- Me gusta la temática que usaron – comento Fong mientras apreciaba todas las decoraciones que habían puesto.

\- Fue una idea de la herbívora – indico – pensé que no vendrían.

\- Yo no me hubiera perdido de ver en vivo tu gran actuación – bromeo l peli morada, notando que ese comentario hacia que a su sobrino le surgiera un tic en el ojo.

\- ¿Y Tsunayoshi? – le pregunto Fong, notando que no estaba en el salón.

\- Fue junto con el herbívoro rubio y el sonriente por más dulces – le indico.

\- ¿Que tal va la seguridad de la escuela? – pregunto Fong mientras su semblante se tornaba ligeramente serio.

\- Kusakabe y los demás se están encargando de hacer sus patrullas de forma constantes e igual ellos le pidieron al padre del herbívoro gritón que viniera junto con sus hombres los cuales están mexclados entre los visitantes ara vigilar todas las zonas por cualquier cosa – le informo Kyoya.

\- A quien le dices herbívoro gritón, mini clon – se quejó Hayato apareciendo detrás de Kyoya, ya que mientras pasaba había escuchado la conversación del pelinegro.

\- Hayato, que gusto verte – le saludo alegre Fong.

\- Mucho gusto, Fong-san no sabía que vendría a la escuela – opino de forma calmada el peliblanco.

\- Después seguimos la plática chicos – les indico Viper – podrían traerme algunos dulces que tengo hambre – se quejó.

\- Claro ahora se los traemos – indico Hayato mientras sujetaba a Kyoya del brazo y lo jalaba – vamos mini clon, que el friki del beisbol y el suicida ya regresaron con los dulces asique ahí que ayudarles a acomodar – opino, mientras ambos se alejaban de la pareja.

\- Eso es algo nuevo para mí – dijo asombrada Viper.

\- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto algo confundido Fong.

\- Eso… ¿quién es ese chico y porque se llevaba tan bien con Kyoya?, jamás había escuchado que alguien le dijera algún apodo y este lo dice sin morir en el acto – opino algo asustada.

\- Ah, es porque ellos son mejores amigos – dijo de forma calmada el pelinegro, mientras sonreía al ver que su esposa no entendía mucho – supongo que recordaras que de pequeño, Kyoya siempre acompañaba a Giotto en su trabajo ya que ella no quería dejarlo con alguna niñera.

\- Si eso lo recuerdo a la perfección, Giotto siempre lo mimo y sobreprotegió.

\- Bueno ese chico es el hijo del manager y mano derecha de ella.

\- Oh, es el hijo de ese pelirrojo malhumorado.

\- Exacto, es hijo de G, se llama Gokudera Hayato y como es natural mientras ellos atendían algún negocio o estaban en alguna sesión, ellos se ponían a jugar tras bastidores, junto a ellos o los dejaban en el camerino, por lo cual la convivencia hizo que ellos se hicieran buenos amigos a su forma curiosa de ser de cada uno – explico.

\- Oh, eso explica mucho – opino Viper – me alegra saber que mi idea de que fuera alguien solitario, solo fuera cosa mía.

\- Si, aunque no lo quiera demostrar Kyoya tiene muchos amigos entre ellos están los del comité disciplinario, así como Hayato-kun y su pareja Takeshi, aunque bueno ahora tiene a Tsunayoshi y al hermanito de este.

\- Si y muy pronto tendrá a su primo – comento la peli morada sonriendo con ternura mientras se tocaba su vientre ligeramente abultado.

\- Claro – dijo mientras le sonreía.

Y por su parte en la oficina del director se encontraba una pareja feliz mirando lo que ocurría en la escuela gracias a las múltiples cámaras de seguridad que había mandado a instalar la rubia.

\- Me alegra saber que a Fong le gustara como organizamos la celebración este año – opino Giotto mientras se sentaba en el escritorio quedando frente a su esposo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba una pierna ante su atenta mirada.

\- Giotto… no me tientes – le advirtió mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Nadie te dijo que no podías – le contesto divertida mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

\- Tal vez mas tarde, ya que me hiciste participar en esa ridícula obra – opino algo fastidiado el rubio patinad mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la tomaba de la cintura.

\- Moo pero es que nadie como tú para ser el padre de nuestro lindo Kyoya – dijo divertida mientras empezaba a jugar con los mechones de cabello de su esposo.

\- Hmm…

\- Ya G esta terminando los últimos preparativos para dar inicio a las actividades que se llevaran a cabo en el auditorio.

\- En ese caso supongo que debemos ir igual – dijo algo aburrido mientras se separaba de su esposa y se colocaba de pie.

\- Es normal, ya que como director suplente debes dar un pequeño discurso – hablo de forma calmada Giotto mientras le acomodaba la corbata a su esposo, para luego tirar de ella y besarlo, donde el rubio busco sujetarla por la espalda y así profundizar el beso, el cual duro algunos minutos.

\- Bueno vamos – comento mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mano y ambos se encaminaban al auditorio, al mismo tiempo que Giotto le mandaba un mensaje de texto a G.

Por su parte el pelirrojo ya había terminado oda las reviciones técnicas en el auditorio por lo cual le dio la señal a las chicas que se encargaban de dar lso anuncios en la escuela para informar a todo el publico que estaban por empezar las diversas presentaciones en el auditorio. Llamado que fue la señal para que todos los que realizaran alguna participación fueran a sus lugares o a preparase.

El auditorio se lleno a su máxima capacidad, donde para la apertura de dichas actividades el actual director: Hibari Alaude dijo unas palabras y con ello se dio comienzo al evento. Los primeros en participar fueron los chicos que habían destacado en algunas actividades extracurriculares de la escuela y ganado alguna medalla: se dieron muestras deportivas de los chicos de varios clubes, unos chicos cantaron, hubo algunos que declamaron y otros que recitaron algunos poemas, asi como también el nuevo estudiante que había ingresado: Gokudera Hayato, realizo un recital de piano.

Después llegó el turno de la primera obra que se representaría: Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, donde todos quedaron sorprendidos por la representación de la misma ya que se podía notar todo el equipo profesional que se había instalado en el lugar, con lo cual todos quedaron maravillados y le dieron a ese grupo un gran aplauso por su participación.

Acto seguido se hizo una pequeña pausa donde una alumna de tercer grado canto una canción compuesta por ella misma, con la cual había ganado el primer lugar a nivel nacional.

Al finalizar nuevamente se apagaron las luces mientras que el reflector afocaba al escenario de donde aparecía una peli azul, la cual estaba vestida con una camisa blanca con corbata roja, saco negro encima, una falda corta tableada, calcetas blancas largas y botines negros.

\- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, yo soy la presidenta del salón 2 grupo A y mi grupo realizara una adaptación de un cuento clásico, nuestra obra está basada en el cuento de la bella y la bestia – indico mientras sonreía – así que con ustedes aquí les traemos nuestra propia adaptación, la cual lleva por título: La Carnívora y La bestia… esta es la tercera llamada, comenzamos… - indico al mismo tiempo que todas las luces del lugar se apagaban y con ello se iluminaba el escenario.


	33. Capítulo 33: La Carnívora y La Bestia

\- se aparece en medio de un gran escenario vestida con un vestido estilo entrega de premios óscar (XD?) –

Hola a todos :D

Buenas noches n.n bueno al fin el momento ansiado y deseado, el estreno de nuestra magnífica obra escolar… que de obra escolar no tiene nada… pero bueno xD porque no me sorprende si Giotto la convirtió en algo más complicado xD pero bueno, solo les diré la que la espera valió la pena ya que ahora mismo tendrán el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora contando con: 16,218 palabras.

Pero antes de pasar a lo bueno debo anunciar que tendremos una dinámica ;D, como notaran ya nos acercamos a nuestro final pero aun así hay muchas peticiones de ustedes por los cuales tendremos varios especiales antes del final, los cuales integrare a nuestra historia ;D de los cuales por ahora tengo en mente estos:

\- Hiroki y su pareja

\- Giotto y Alaude

\- Reborn y Lambo

(obvio si desean alguno más, solo pídanmelo ;D) y el primero será elegido por aquel que me adivine a todos los personajes extras que aparecerán en la obra, la única pista que tendrán es que digamos que Giotto noto que hacían falta extras y los tomo del salón de clases de Natsu ;D jajaja

Ojo: estos especiales no tiene nada que ver con nuestro lemon prometido de tsuna y kyoya que está por venir gracias al celo de nuestro lindo kamikoroseador

Bueno ahora sin mas, disfruten de la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 33: La Carnívora y La Bestia.

El telón se levantó revelando un escenario de fondo de un bello castillo alto de color blanco con techos rojo, inmediatamente se escuchó el eco de unos pasos dejando ver que un joven rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules, el cual vestía un smoking azul rey, con camisa blanca ligeramente desabotonada, con zapatos negros, el cual tenía un pequeño micrófono puesto cerca del cuello de su camisa y tenía agarrada una rosa roja en su mano derecha; este joven se paró en medio del escenario y empezó a narrar, al mismo tiempo que detrás de él se empezaban a proyectar algunas imágenes e igual se empezaba a escuchar una música lenta de piano para acompañar sus palabras:

" _Erase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo… aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear el príncipe era: malcriado, egoísta, poco amable…_

 _Una noche de frio invierno una vieja mendiga llego al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio contra le cruel frio… repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso el príncipe se burló del obsequio y hecho a la anciana a la calle; ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias por que la belleza estaba en el interior, cuando la volvió a rechazar la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y revelo a una hermosa hechicera._

 _El príncipe intento disculparse, pero ya era tarde porque había visto que en su corazón no había amor, como castigo lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia y encanto el castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos los que moraban ahí…_

 _Avergonzado de su monstruoso aspecto, la bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo… la rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe… si llegara a amar a una doncella y ella lo amara también antes de que callera el ultimo pétalo se rompería el hechizo, si no… quedaría encantado y sería una bestia por toda la eternidad…_

 _Al pasar los años el callo en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza, porque ¿quién podría algún día, amar a una bestia?_ "

Al finalizar, inmediatamente el lugar quedo en silencio al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagan dejando así que el público aplaudiera para luego volver a prender las luces del escenario revelando el cambio de escenografía donde ahora se podía ver un pequeño pueblo, el cual tenía mucha diversidad en sus construcciones e igual se apreciaban a las personas del pueblo las cuales parecían estar haciendo sus propias actividades cotidianas.

En eso empezó una nueva melodía al mismo tiempo que una hermosa chica de cabello negro largo, que le llevaba hasta media espalda y estaba amarrado con un listo de color lila cielo, de piel clara y ojos color azul metálico; llevaba puesto un vestido de color lila con mangas largas y mandil blanco y usaba unas botas de color café claro, quien peculiarmente en su brazo derecho llevaba una banda roja con bordes dorados, en sus manos llevaba cargando unas tonfas al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar entre la gente del pueblo y con ello comenzaba una nueva melodía…

\- Qué lugar… tan lleno de herbívoros… siempre es, como el día anterior, en este lugar lleno de gente que desea que le discipline… - canto la pelinegra.

\- Ahí no… ahí está… corran… - empezaron a cantar los aldeanos al mismo tiempo que buscaban apartarse del camino de la pelinegra y algunos chocaban entre ellos.

\- Ahí viene el herbívoro fastidioso como siempre, con que nueva escusa me vendrá … - volvió a cantar la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a un chico peliblanco de cabello ligeramente largo amarrado con un lazo, de tés clara y ojos rojos que estaba vestido con una camisa holgada de color marrón con cuello V y pantalones cafés con zapatos del mismo color.

\- Ah Bella… - le saludo de forma nerviosa el peliblanco.

\- Herbívoro… - le contesto mientras alzaba una ceja y le miraba con desconfianza.

\- No tranquila Bella, hoy no he hecho nada – se defendió al notar que ella estaba alzando de forma peligrosa sus tonfas.

\- ¿Seguro…? - pregunto mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Si… oye por cierto escuchaste creee-o… si, el bibliotecario estaba planeando algo – dijo de forma nerviosa para luego buscar entrar corriendo a la casa más cercana.

\- Hmm… entonces creo iré a visitar al herbívoro estudioso – dijo mientras emprendía su rumbo hasta la biblioteca.

\- Mira ahí va esa chica tan extraña, quien sabe cuál es su interés… - empezaron a cantar a coro los aldeanos - entre peleas siempre esta; con sus armas y demás… no hay duda que una chica rara es… ah bella… corran… no me golpees… por favor… no me mires…

\- Que herbívoros más molestos – comento la pelinegra mientras entraba a la biblioteca asustando al dueño del lugar.

\- Ah… Bella… eh… que te trae por aquí – saludo de forma nerviosa un chico de cabello negro corto el cual tenía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y encima un mandil blanco con zapatos cafés y traía unos lentes dorados.

\- Un pajarito me conto sobre tus actos, herbívoro – comento mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia él.

-Yo… yo no sé de qué hablas… - dijo con miedo el bibliotecario, pero al notar que la chica estaba lista para golpearlo - está bien… tu ganas, es verdad yo robe un cargamento de libros del muelle, pero es que ya no tengo dinero para pagar por el – se excusó.

\- Devolverás esos libros o te morderé hasta la muerte – le ordeno, mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.

\- Gracias… - comento aliviado el bibliotecario al notar que no sería golpeado por la joven.

\- Como castigo me llevare este libro – opino la chica mientras tomaba un libro al azar de uno de los estantes y se salía del lugar.

Al salir noto a varios curiosos que estaban cerca de la ventana del establecimiento, los cuales al verla buscaron aparentar que estaban haciendo algo, pero rápidamente fueron golpeados y disciplinados por chismosos.

\- Es tan hermosa como indica el hombre, de la cabeza hasta los pies – empezaron a cantar los aldeanos que observaban la masacre – solo en su linda fas, más me temo que detrás, diferente de nosotros es, no es como todo los demás: muy violenta con nosotros es.

Al mismo tiempo un chico alto de cabello rosa corto la miraba al mismo tiempo que se relamía sus labios, él tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, fornido; vestía una camisa roja con cinturón de cuero, pantalones negros, grandes botas de cuero y guantes.

\- Wow Gastón, quien te viera diría que vas tras una presa – opino divertido un chico de cabello castaño claro corto, ojos color verdes y tés clara, el cual vestía un smoking negro algo viejo con camisa blanca, moño rojo y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color.

\- Lo sé – contesto de forma arrogante el peli rosa.

\- Jeje, así ninguna bestia se te podría escapar, jeje tampoco ninguna doncella – hablo de forma elocuente el castaño.

\- Es cierto Lefou y tengo los ojos puestos en esa – dijo señalando a la pelinegra que estaba limpiando sus tonfas con una servilleta de tela que luego arrojaba al piso para poder continuar su andar por el pueblo.

\- ¡Que! la loca de las peleas – dijo con algo de miedo el castaño.

\- Justamente, que tendrá la suerte de ser mi esposa.

\- Pero ella…

\- La más hermosa de las doncellas…

\- Lo sé, pero ella…

\- Y ella es la mejor, ¿acaso no merezco a la mejor? - hablo con enojo el peli rosa mientras sujeta por el cuello de su camisa al castaño.

\- Si claro, pero ¿cómo vas? ¿cómo vas…? - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa el castaño al mismo tiempo que se zafaba del agarre y caía sentado al suelo.

\- Desde el momento que me golpeo en la cara, me dije a esta atrapare, tal belleza no hay aquí e igual solo es para mí, así pues, con Bella yo me casare – empezó a cantar al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra para empezar a seguirla y buscar detener su andar.

\- Haya va él, es como un sueño – empezaron a cantar tres aldeanas las cuales tenían vestidos similares solo de diferente color – Mesie Gaston, que guapeton… pensar en él me da desmayo, él es tan bravo y fuerte como un león – agregaron para después desmayarse con una sonrisa risueña en los labios.

Por su parte el peli rosa, empezaba a esquivar a la gente que corría para alejarse de la pelinegra o buscaba mirarle de reojo.

\- Dejen pasar – se quejó, mientras seguía esquivando a las personas del pueblo.

\- Ahí no, ahí está… - empezaron a cantar los del pueblo mientras buscaban alejarse de la pelinegra la cual ahora estaba leyendo el libro que le había quitado al bibliotecario - Mira ahí va esa chica tan extraña, una preciosa madmuasel… es penoso sin dudar que no encuentre su lugar ya que una chica violenta es, tan bella como letal, si una chica muy letal… Bella es…

\- Silencio herbívoro o kamikorosu – les advirtió la pelinegra para después girarse y seguir su camino de regreso a su casa.

Y con esa amenaza las caras de todos los aldeanos se pusieron azules y se fueron corriendo del lugar dejando que cierto peli rosa al fin alcanzara a su damisela.

\- Hola Bella – le saludo de forma arrogante.

\- Herbívoro – le saludo al mismo tiempo que el peli rosa le arrebataba le libro de sus manos – herbívoro, regrésame eso – hablo con enojo.

\- No está ilustrado – comento ojeándolo – que aburrido.

\- Es porque un herbívoro como tú jamás lo entendería – se burló la pelinegra mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Bella ya es tiempo que dejes todo esto y te dediques a algo más importante… - hablo mientras le miraba a los ojos y tiraba el libro al lodo – a mi… - hablo señalándose a sí mismo – todo el mundo habla de lo violenta que eres.

\- … - la pelinegra solo frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a sujetar con fuerza sus tonfas.

\- No es bueno que andes por ahí golpeando a todos, así la gente ya no te querrá y te evadirá – comento fingiendo algo de pena.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión – le contesto enojada, mientras recogía su libro y lo limpiaba.

\- Gracias Bella – siguió hablando el peli rosa ignorando las palabras de la chica al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la pegaba a su cuerpo – ahora que te parece si vamos a la taberna para que puedas ver mis trofeos – le sugirió.

Pero entonces la chica le metió un golpe de lleno en la cara con una de sus tonfas.

\- Herbívoro, nadie te dijo que podrías tocarme – hablo enojada la chica.

-Oye ¿a quién crees que le estas pegando? – hablo Lefoo buscando ayudar a su amigo, pero este también corrió con la misma suerte y ambos terminaron llenos de moretones mientras se notaba que la joven regresaba a su casa muy enfadada.

Ante eso nuevamente se apagaron las luces, para después volver a prenderse y ahora el escenario mostraba el interior de una humilde pero acogedora casa, donde se podía ver a un señor de cabello corto y de color rubio platinado, de ojos grises y tés clara, vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca algo holgada con pantalón café y zapatos negros; el cual estaba sentado en una mesa al mismo tiempo que estaba arreglando un objeto en eso se escuchó el sonido de una puerta azotarse para después notar que nuestra linda peli negra había regresado a casa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto el rubio sin mirarle a ver.

\- Como siempre, esos herbívoros nunca aprenden – comento algo aburrida, mientras se acercaba al rubio y miraba lo que estaba haciendo – por cierto, te traje esto – dijo entregándole el libro que había conseguido, haciendo que este dejara de mirar la máquina que reparaba y la miraba a ver a los ojos para tomar el libro y sonreírle.

\- Gracias.

\- Hmm… - le contesto mientras se giraba rápidamente para buscar un destornillador y entregárselo – y ¿qué haces ahora carnívoro?

\- Es el invento que llevare a la feria – hablo tomando la herramienta de las manos de la pelinegra y empezando a ajustar algunos tornillos.

\- ¿Cuándo te iras?

\- En un rato – comento mirando a ver a los ojos – ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

\- Con que regreses con bien, bastara para mí – opino algo melancólica, ya que el rubio era su única familia.

\- Entendido, veré que te traigo – dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en su frente, la cual sonrió de lado ante esa acción mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Con ello nuevamente se apagaron las luces para revelar un nuevo escenario donde se podía ver un bosque algo tétrico, lleno de árboles muertos y neblina, dejando visualizar a duras penas al fondo un castillo gris. En eso empezó a escucharse como el golpe de cascos notando que entraba a escena el rubio platinado, el cual llevaba encima de sus ropas una capa de color arena y una bolsa color marrón en su hombro; al mismo tiempo que se encontraba montado sobre un caballo pura sangre de color negro con cabello y ojos de color gris. En esos momentos el rubio portaba en la mano derecha una lámpara de aceite en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba las riendas del caballo, parecía estar mirando en todas direcciones, se le notaba perdido.

\- Tch… - se quejó el rubio mirando con recelo el sendero que estaba divido por dos caminos: uno se podía apreciar los ligeros rayos del sol del atardecer mientras que por el otro se veía un lugar lúgubre lleno de neblina y árboles secos. Y como a él le encantaban los retos se fue por el segundo camino.

En su andar noto que estaba perdido y había comenzado a llover, pero en eso vio un imponente castillo, por lo que decidió entrar a ese lugar; al entrar dejo a su caballo amarrado en las caballerizas que tenía el lugar y le puso algo para que comiera y un poco de agua mientras que por su parte busco subir las escaleras y entrar al castillo.

Ante esa acción rápidamente se cambió el escenario, haciendo que se desplazara de forma rápida el anterior y ahora mostrando el interior del castillo el cual era muy amplio y con adornos góticos; el interior era de mármol blanco, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a alguien para poderle preguntar si le podrían dejar pasar la noche ahí.

\- Hola – se escuchó que alguien le saludaba, por lo cual empezó a buscar al dueño de esa voz notando que cerca suyo aparecía un pequeño niño pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjoso de patillas rizadas, el cual daba aspecto a estar hecho de espuma y ojos verdes, curiosamente daba la impresión de ser una tácita de té ya que su piel parecía estar hecha de mármol aperlado e igual sus ropas tenían ese aspecto rígido - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- … - el rubio solo abrió sus ojos ligeramente de la impresión, pero luego se compuso y busco aclarar su garganta – hola pequeño, solo soy un viajero que busca refugio esta noche – le explico.

\- Oh… entonces jugaras esta noche con Chip – dijo alegre el pequeño mientras guiaba al invitado a una mesa, la cual estaba puesta y había un gran festín en ella – adelante come, es para ti – le indico de forma animada.

\- Hmm… – comento el rubio mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a comer un poco, pero al mirar de reojo al pequeño noto que este tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro… entonces sintió una presencia detrás de él, logrando reaccionar a tiempo al levantarse rápido ya que de un momento a otro la silla donde se había sentado estaba destrozada.

Noto para su sorpresa que delante suyo había un extraño sujeto que ocultaba su apariencia entre las sombras y por su postura este fue el responsable de haber roto la silla, estaba cubierto por una capa de color azul rey, pero se podía notar una mirada color atardecer la cual transmitía frialdad y odio… y sin previo aviso este ser se lanzó a golpearle por lo cual rápidamente el rubio saco unas esposas de su bolsillo y comenzó a pelear.

En eso se percató de la apariencia de su oponente… era una bestia: un ser grande, fornido de ojos color naranja, de pelaje café con algunos mechones negros, poseía cuernos grandes negros y colmillos sobresalientes, llevaba puesta una capa de color azul rey y pantalones negros, estaba descalzo dejando notar las garras de sus pies.

En su batalla destrozaron toda la sala, la batalla estaba pareja pero lamentablemente en esos momentos un ataque de tos invadió el cuerpo del rubio dejándolo con las defensas bajas por unos instantes y aprovechados por su oponente, el cual de un golpe certero lo desarmo, pero entonces el rubio tomo un jarrón que estaba cerca suyo y se lo rompió en la cabeza al monstruo, dejándole aturdido. Con esa ventaja el rubio corrió y salió rápidamente del lugar para ir por su caballo y marcharse de ese castillo tan extraño.

Logro llegar hasta su caballo y cuando estaba a punto de montarlo sintió como algo lo jalaba y lo lanzaba al suelo con fuerza haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con fuerza contra las escaleras y callera inconsciente, al ver esto el caballo relincho con fuerza aporreando sus patas delanteras contra el suelo para luego salir corriendo del lugar, mientras que la bestia tomaba al rubio inconsciente tirándolo de sus ropas y arrastrándolo hasta el interior del castillo.

Con ello nuevamente las luces se apagaron para poder cambiar el escenario, el cual al prender las luces nuevamente podías apreciar que se notaba el exterior de una casa humilde con algunos árboles a su alrededor, donde se podía ver reunida a la gente del pueblo la cual estaba decorando un poco el lugar adornándolo con coronas de flores acomodando algunas mesas con bocadillos y reunidos en el centro estaban el peli rosa vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco color mostaza y encima de este resaltaba su cinturón de cuero y encima de esas ropas llevaba un frac de color rojo y encima una bufanda blanca, tenía puesto un pantalón blanco y botas negras bien lustradas. Estaba acompañado de su amigo castaño el cual llevaba su smoking negro algo desgastado.

\- Damas y caballeros, debo agradecerles su compañía en el día de mi boda – comento de forma arrogante el peli rosa – bueno ahora iré a ver si Bella acepta – dijo guiñando el ojo al mismo tiempo que reía de forma sarcástica, seguido por todos sus acompañantes.

Dicho eso Gastón se encamino a paso decidido hasta la entrada de la casa y empezó a tocar la puerta con fuerza, de la cual a los pocos segundos apareció una pelinegra muy enfadada.

\- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro? - le dijo muy molesta. Pero Gastón ni le contesto ya que enseguida busco sujetarla de la cintura, sorprendiéndola en el acto al mismo tiempo que pegaba el cuerpo de la chica al suyo - Suéltame… – le ordeno al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y sacaba sus tonfas de entre sus ropas.

\- Bella, ya es hora de dejes de hacerte la interesante y aceptes tus sentimientos – hablo el peli rosa con una voz seductora mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la barbilla de la chica para que le mirara a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto algo confundida la chica.

\- De que te mueres por estar a mi lado, por lo cual este día cumpliré tu deseo desposándote aquí y ahora – comento mientras empezaba a acercar su rostro al de ella para buscar besarle.

Claro que ante esa acción la chica solo se enojó más y acto seguido le estrello su tonfa en la cara empleando todas sus fuerzas, logrando así que igual le soltara para después sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello de su camisa y lanzarlo lejos dejando que callera en el charco de lodo que estaba cerca para después darse vuelta y nuevamente entrar a su casa muy molesta.

\- Gastón, ¿y cómo te fue? – pregunto preocupado Lefou llegando a ayudarle, pero noto que este lo hacía a un lado con enojo mientras se limpiaba el lodo de su cara y se marchaba mientras maldecía en silencio seguido por todos los aldeanos y su amigo.

Al notar que estos se habían marchado la pelinegra salió de su casa, algo enfadada y con una bolsa de alpiste en su mano, notando que un pequeño canario se le acercaba volando y se posaba en su mano.

\- Te lo imaginas… - le hablo con ironía la chica al pajarillo – me pidió matrimonio… yo…, esposa de ese herbívoro corriente… - dijo con mucho asco al mismo tiempo que le colocaba un poco de semillas en un plato al ave para que comiera.

En eso se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, dejando ver que un caballo negro entraba corriendo.

\- Roll… - dijo asombrada la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que buscaba calmarle – Roll, ¿dónde está?, ¿dónde está el carnívoro?, ¿qué paso…? - dijo después de calmar al animal – debemos buscarlo, llévame con él – le ordeno al caballo.

Ante eso las luces se apagaron y se empezó a escuchar una música de suspenso, revelando nuevamente la escenografía del castillo, dejando ver que la pelinegra estaba montada del caballo y estaba llegando al lugar, ella llevaba puesto encima de sus ropas una capa de color morado oscuro.

\- ¿Aquí fue? – pregunto al aire, notando que el caballo se ponía algo inquieto; por lo cual frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se bajaba de él y le ataba en las caballerizas que estaban abiertas en ese momento.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar noto algo en el suelo que capto su atención y le asusto, por lo cual corrió a recogerlo… eran las esposas de su padre, eso no significaba algo bueno ya que este jamás dejaba su arma olvidada en algún lado; por lo cual, y a paso decidido entro al castillo, al entrar noto todo el desorden que había en el lugar. En eso noto una presencia cerca suya por lo cual saco sus tonfas dejándolas a la vista mientras observaba el lugar, en eso noto una sombra a la cual empezó a perseguir, la sombra le llevo por una puerta que escondía una gran escalera en forma de espiral, pero eso no la intimido y las subió corriendo.

Al llegar a la cima noto que todo estaba en penumbras, pero entonces un leve quejido llamo su atención, por lo que corrió rápido encontrando una celda y en el interior estaba su padre, el cual tenía un poco de sangre en sus ropas por las heridas y algunos moretones.

\- Papá… - le llamo algo angustiada la chica.

-… - ante el llamado el rubio se sorprendió y olvidándose del dolor de su cuerpo se levantó rápidamente para llegar a la puerta de barrotes y sujetar las manos de su hija – ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo algo enojado.

\- Vine a ayudarte.

\- No, vete- le ordeno

\- No me iré sin ti.

\- Vete, este lugar es peligroso.

\- No existe nada que sea peligroso para mi e igual no me iré sin ti – le dijo algo enojada.

\- Eso suena interesante… - se escuchó que alguien le hablaba detrás suyo y pudo notar como las manos de su padre la sujetaban un poco más de fuerza, por lo cual se giró de forma lenta para mirar de reojo, donde pudo notar una gran sombra de la cual solo se podía apreciar sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color atardecer.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro? – busco enfrentársele.

\- El amo del castillo – declaro enojada la voz.

\- Déjala en paz herbívoro, tu pelea es conmigo – hablo de forma dura el rubio.

\- Ahora veo que de quien heredo esa peculiar manía de llamar a las personas – se mofo la voz, haciendo enojar un poco a la pelinegra, la cual no lo dudo y soltándose del agarre de su padre busco ir a golpear a ese sujeto, pero este esquivo rápidamente su golpe.

\- Nada mal para ser una chica – se volvió a burlar, notando que esos comentarios la hacían enojar más, al mismo tiempo que seguía esquivando sus golpes, pero en eso el logro sujetar una de sus tonfas para luego con sus fuerzas arrebatarle el arma al mismo tiempo que la empujaba y esta se estrellaba en los barrotes de la prisión de su padre.

\- Bella… - le hablo algo preocupado.

\- Hazle caso a tu padre y mejor lárgate – le dijo en tono arrogante.

\- Jamás lo abandonare – declaro enojada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y sujetaba con fuerza su arma.

\- Él se quedará para cumplir su condena – sentencio la sombra.

\- ¿Que condena? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Destrozar mi sala.

\- Tú igual la rompiste, herbívoro estúpido – se quejó el rubio.

\- Mi casa, mis reglas – objeto la sombra con un tono divertido en su voz.

Bella miro de reojo a su padre y noto que este no se veía bien ya que podía notar que se sujetaba con fuerza su hombro derecho… sabía que eso era mala señal ya que el dolor de la herida antigua que se había hecho en la guerra regresaba, debía sacarlo de esa fría prisión, no quería perderlo a él, por lo que nuevamente miro con enojo a esa sombra… jamás había pensado en hacer algo como eso en toda su vida, pero si era para salvar la vida de su padre no lo dudaría.

\- Y si… - empezó a hablar mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fleco – y si yo tomara su lugar – sugirió levantando la vista y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dorados.

\- Claro que no, tu regresaras a casa en este momento… cof cof – trato de regañarla el rubio, pero en eso dio un ataque de tos.

\- ¿Tu harías eso? – pregunto la sombra con algo de duda la voz – ¿qué me garantiza que no te arrepentirás? – le desafío.

\- Sal a la luz – le ordeno la chica, y en eso para su sorpresa este le hizo caso acercándose a la luz para dejar ver a una gran bestia de ojos color atardecer, dejando mostrar su prominentes colmillos y grandes cuernos negros, estaba cubierto de un pelaje marrón e igual se podía notar que poseía un cabello ligeramente alto el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad, este solo llevaba puesto una capa de color azul rey y pantalones negros; ante esa visión ella se asustó ligeramente pero se mantuvo firme – me quedare – hablo con voz firme parándose erguida y cerrando sus ojos, al mismo momento que ese monstruo pasaba a lado suyo.

\- Bueno ya escuchaste – hablo con malicia mientras se escuchaba como abría la celda – te dejo unos momentos para despedirte – dijo dándose la vuelta y parándose al lado de la ventana que había en ese lugar.

\- No lo hagas – dijo de forma preocupada el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra y se le podía ver su mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Lo hago porque confió en que regresaras por mí – le contesto en un susurro dejando sorprendido al mayor, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno basta de cursilerías – declaro la bestia al mismo tiempo que les separaba, empujando a la chica al interior de la celda, la cual era cerraba con llave para luego jalar escaleras abajo al rubio y desaparecer de la vista.

Y con ello las luces del escenario bajaban su intensidad enfocándose solo a la joven que estaba sentada en una esquina de esa fría celda mientras abrazaba sus piernas y parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

En eso se empezaron a escuchar varias pisadas para luego escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo cual llamo la atención de la joven, donde sin perder tiempo se colocó de pie y con cautela salió de su prisión mirando de reojo y en eso pudo observar a quienes le ayudaron: en lo superficial parecían dos chicos de no ser por varios detalles inquietantes.

\- Hola – le dijo de forma sonriente un chico el cual parecía estar hecho de oro: ya que su piel era dorada, de ojos negros e igual sus ropas, aunque parecían ser sofisticadas y algo antiguas se notaban rígidas dando la sensación de ser un objeto y no un humano, en sus manos portaba unos guantes blancos que parecían estar hechos de cera e igual su cabello blanco el cual curiosamente tenía un mechón rebelde el cual estaba adornado con una pequeña llama – ¿cómo estás?

\- Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar, estúpido friki de las llamas – se quejó un chico el cual tenía un peinado curiosamente en forma de pulpo de color café oscuro, el cual tenía una smoking café que simulaba estar hecho de madera, mientras que su camisa daba la sensación de ser el interior de un reloj de abuelo, tenía ojos de color verdes y curiosamente alrededor de su cara tenía dibujadas los números del 1 al 12 en romano como si fuera un reloj, mientras que las comisuras de su boca tenían forma de manecillas.

\- ¿Tú crees?, jeje – opino divertido el chico que parecía candelabro.

\- Eso es más que obvio, no ves que en este lugar se puede enfermar – le regaño el que parecía reloj.

\- Herbívoros… - les hablo la pelinegra, pero noto que estos estaban empezando a discutir olvidándose de su presencia, provocando que esta se enojara – herbívoros – les volvió a hablar ahora subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

\- Ups, lo volvimos a hacer – dijo divertido el candelabro mientras empezaba a reír de forma despreocupada.

\- Tch… si el amo se entera de esto… seguro nos castigara – murmuro mal humorado el reloj.

-Bueno olvidemos eso, permítenos presentarnos yo soy Lumier – comento el candelabro señalándose a sí mismo al tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia – y este enojón es Dindon y hemos venido a llevarte a tu habitación – le informo a la chica.

\- ¿Habitación, pero creí…?

\- No le hagas caso, cuando él se enoja no hay quien lo contradiga – opino divertido Lumier mientras emprendía su camino guiando a la chica a su nueva habitación.

\- Cuando se enoja parece el mismo demonio, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera darle batalla – opino Dindon mirando a la chica – eres la primera que lo logra, bueno la segunda si tomamos en cuenta al humano que llego antes de ti, a ese rubio – dijo mientras seguía divagando en sus pensamientos.

\- Hmm… - comento la pelinegra sin decir mucho realmente.

Y con ello los 3 caminaron hasta salir del escenario al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban nuevamente, para acto seguido prenderse revelando que nos encontrábamos en una taberna de decoración y estructura rustica, donde el peli rosa estaba sentado en un gran sofá de piel de animales mirando al fuego al mismo tiempo tenía fruncido el ceño.

\- Pero ¿quién se ha creído?, nadie le dice que no a Gastón – refunfuño con enojo.

\- Je, tienes razón – comento Lefou, el cual estaba parado a su lado buscando animarle al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un tarro de cerveza.

\- Me hecho… me rechazo… me humillo públicamente – opino con enfado – eso jamás lo voy a tolerar – grito al mismo tiempo que aventaba la jarra de cerveza al fuego.

\- Am… ¿más cerveza? – sugirió el castaño de forma nervioso.

\- Para que… de nada serviría… - comento el peli rosa mientras buscaba girar su asiento para darle la espalda – me a deshonorado – dijo con un tono pesimista en su voz.

\- A ti… jamás, Gastón tienes que tratar de conservarte tranquilo – busco animarle su amigo mientras le daba unas palmadas en su hombro – vaya que altera el verte Gastón tan cabizbajo y tristón – comento mientras buscaba forzarlo a sonreír obteniendo un puñetazo en la cara como respuesta que le mando a estrellarse en la mesa más próxima – ser como tu todos quieren Gastón aunque les des un trompón – este siguió cantando mientras se acerba al peli rosa y le giraba para que mirara a todos – no hay nadie que cause tal admiración de todos eres el campeón, eres el líder y la inspiración y es muy fácil saber la razón – comento al mismo tiempo que 3 chicas se sentaban alrededor del sofá donde estaba le peli rosa y empezaban a hacerle cariñitos – nadie… es hábil como él, nadie es ágil como el, nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de Gastón – canto mientras le colocaba un cinturón en su cuello y lo apretaba al mismo tiempo que el peli rosa solo usando su fuerza buscaba romperlo y mirarle de reojo – no ahí hombre en el pueblo tan macho, no tiene comparación…. tu pregúntale a cualquier muchacho te dirá que su equipo es el de Gastón – canto mientras golpeaba a unos chicos cercanos para que se unieran a él en su canto y con ellos todos los que estaban en la taberna empezaron a cantar junto al castaño – nadie ha sido como el, nadie es bravo como el, tiene barba partida que guapo es Gastón.

\- Soy un tipo modelo impresionante – canto el peli rosa mientras enseñaba los músculos de sus brazos y sonreía de forma arrogante.

\- Es un gran tipo Gastón – cantaron todos los de la taberna a coro mientras chocaban entre ellos sus tarros de cerveza – que viva si, arriba si.

\- Gastón es el As a volar los demás – canto Lefou de forma segura al mismo tiempo que movía de forma brusca su tarro de cerveza provocando que esta fuera a parar al rostro del peli rosa, haciéndole enojar, notando que este le miraba con enojo mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa para luego empezar a golpearle.

\- Nadie… vence a Gastón, que valiente es Gastón – cantaron a coro los del pueblo.

\- Nadie golpea en las luchas como el gran Gastón – canto un aldeano el cual peleaba con el peli rosa y este le dejaba un ojo morado.

\- Nadie es tan musculo y fornido – cantaron las chicas del lugar a coro, notando que este se les acercaba y tomaba a una rubia de la cintura y la miraba de forma coqueta.

\- Como ven, tengo bíceps demás – canto Gastón.

\- No hay parte de él que sea débil – canto Lefou.

\- Así es, porque mi cuerpo siempre encendido esta – canto mientras les guiñaba el ojo a las chicas.

\- Nadie pega como el, nadie es listo como el – cantaron a coro los del pueblo.

\- Nadie es tan fuerte como el gran Gastón – canto Lefou.

\- En cualquier competencia supero todo – dijo mientras le prendía fuego a un dardo y lo lanzaba al centro.

\- Es para Gastón – cantaron los del pueblo mostrando una calificación de 10.

\- Docenas de horas entre de chica para cada ser más fuerte – canto Gastón mientras empezaba hacer malabares con una canasta de huevos - y ahora de grande entreno más y hoy por eso soy tan grande y audaz – canto al mismo tiempo que se tragaba de un golpe todos los huevos que había en la sesta y mostraba nuevamente los músculos de sus brazos.

\- Nadie… tira como el, nadie es como el – cantaron los del pueblo mientras se servían más cerveza y brindaban.

\- Con sus botas bien puestas, que bueno es Gastón – canto Lefou.

\- Con trofeos mis muros voy decorando – canto Gastón mientras se tiraba y se recostaba en su sillón haciendo un ademan para que todos contemplaran la pared a su espalda la cual tenía muchas cabezas de animales disecados y en el centro había una pintura de cuerpo completo de él posando con una escopeta.

\- Otro no ahí… Gastón – cantaron a coro todos mientras daban un último brindis derramándose cerveza entre ellos y empezando a reír.

En eso por la ventana se pudo observar que cierto rubio platinado pasaba caminando enfrente de la taberna, el cual se le notaba un poco enfermo y a la vez tan molesto, pero seguía caminando a paso firme con dirección hacia su casa, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

\- Ese sujeto en verdad que da miedo – comentaron una chica que miraba por la venta.

\- Es demasiado misterioso – opino otra chica.

\- Yo creo que es un viejo loco – opino un aldeano.

\- Si la guerra le afecto mucho – opino otro señor.

\- Hmm… como es un viejo loco, hmm… – comento para sí mismo Gastón mientras se rascaba la barbilla y empezaba a pensar – es un viejo loco, hmmm… - volvió a repetir mientras una sonrisa traviesa se reflejaba en su rostro – ¿Lefou que es lo que estoy pensando? – canto mirando a ver a su amigo.

\- Es muy peligroso…

\- Lo sé, pero ese chiflado es su padre – comento mientras le sujetaba de los hombros – ya mi mente está trabajando desde que a ese sujeto vi, porque me he prometido casarme con Bella y tramando esto y un gran plan… podríamos… – dijo mientras se acercaba y empezaba a susurrarle algunas cosas al castaño.

\- ¡Que! – grito el castaño alarmado

-Entonces… - le siguió hablando el peli rosa

– No, pero…

\- Entiendes…

\- Ya entendí – dijo alegre Lefou – vamos.

\- Nadie – empezaron a cantar a coro Lefou y Gastón – trama como el, nadie engaña como él.

\- Nadie acosa inocentes como el gran Gastón – canto el castaño.

\- Y su boda estaremos ya celebrando, otro no ahí… Gastón – cantaron los demás a coro y con ello las luces se apagaron de golpe.

Al prenderse nuevamente, las luces revelando una habitación amplia con paredes de mármol blanco con líneas negras, una cama enorme, un tocador, algunas ventanas amplias con cortinas y un gran armario. Dejando ver que la pelinegra miraba todo a su alrededor.

\- Esta será su habitación madmuasel – comento Lumier.

\- Hmm…

\- Las únicas normas de la casa son dos – empezó a hablar de forma algo seria Dindon – jamás salga de los terrenos del castillo y nunca vaya al ala oeste.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Porque en ese lugar está el amo y no le gusta que le molesten – explico Lumier de forma seria – cierto, y… ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto divertido recordando ese detalle.

\- Y hasta ahora le preguntas eso – se quejó Dindon

\- Herbívoros, no empiecen – les amenazo la pelinegra – me llamo Bella – contesto algo aburrida.

\- Jaja pero que nombre más tont… – se burló Dindon, pero en eso su rostro se puso ligeramente más pálido al ver que la joven le miraba con enojo y desprendía un aura negra a su alrededor – am… digo… que es un buen nombre para alguien como tu… - dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a temblar.

\- Jajaja que divertido – opino Lumier – es verdad, ahora regresamos iremos a pedir que te traigan algo de comer – recordó mientras tomaba de la mano al reloj y ambos salían de la habitación dejándola sola.

Ante esa acción la chica sonrió de lado, ya que era su oportunidad de escapar de ese lugar, por lo que con cuidado abrió la puerta notando que esta no tenía seguro por lo cual empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos del castillo observando todos los alrededores, en su andar escucho un estruendo el cual provenía de una puerta cercana a su posición por lo cual fue a revisar con mucha cautela.

Al abrir la puerta noto que ahí estaba su captor enterrado bajo una gran montaña de libros.

\- Itte… - se quejó la bestia al mismo tiempo que con su mano se frotaba su cabeza, en eso noto que alguien le observaba y vio para su sorpresa que era su prisionera la que estaba mirándole divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces, herbívoro? – le pregunto algo divertida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la bestia sorprendiéndose de notar que su prisionera ahora estaba enfrente suyo.

\- Estaba explorando el lugar – le contesto de forma tranquila mientras entraba a la habitación y empezaba a observarla notando que esta era una biblioteca, la cual estaba repleta de libros ya que todas las paredes tenían estantes llenos que se alzaban hasta llegar al techo – no pensé que fueras amante de los libros – opino mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Cuando te la vives todo el tiempo encerrado aprendes a amarlos – contesto con sarcasmo la bestia mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a sacudir sus ropas- aunque estamos igual, tu no pareces del tipo violento – dijo divertido.

\- Me gusta valerme por mí misma sin necesidad que un estúpido herbívoro me proteja – dijo algo enfadada la chica.

\- Tienes un punto – comento mientras empezaba a recoger los libros y acomodarlos nuevamente en su estantería.

\- ¿Y porque ahora actúas como un herbívoro?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hace rato actuabas como un carnívoro y ahora que te veo pareces alguien débil, si te juzgo por tu personalidad y actitud actuales.

\- Bueno porque ya no necesito intimidarte ya que aceptas de forma voluntaria quedarte aquí.

\- ¿Y qué te garantiza que no escapare? – le pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Porque te atrapare y entonces te castigare – contesto algo serio la bestia.

\- Eso suena divertido – le contesto la pelinegra mientras sonría de lado y se acercaba a él para ayudarle a recoger los libros – ¿quién te enseño a pelear? – le pregunto mientras le entregaba los libros para que los acomodara.

\- Mi padre me obligaba a entrenar – comento la bestia mientras tomaba los libros que le pasaba – ¿y a ti quien te enseño a golpear así?

\- Le pedí al carnívoro que me enseñara.

\- ¿Carnívoro?

\- Mi padre

\- Ah ya – contesto divertido – bueno terminamos, gracias… am… te gustaría conocer la sala donde entrenaba – se aventuró a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica, aunque igual no espero respuesta de su parte ya que la tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarla por el castillo.

La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco por los actos de la bestia, era extraño… generalmente apenas alguien la tocara enseguida ella buscaría golpearlo por atrevido, pero con ese monstruo por alguna extraña razón no sentía esa necesidad al contrario no le incomodaba por lo cual se dejó guiar ya que noto que este parecía feliz e igual ya luego le haría pagar caro su osadía golpeándolo en esa sala de entrenamientos.

Claro que esa escena era apreciada por 4 pares de ojos los cuales reflejaban gran sorpresa por lo que veían.

\- Jeje por lo visto al fin llego la indicada – opino divertido Lumier mientras se llevaba las manos atrás de su cabeza y sonreía.

\- Tch… no te confíes friki de las llamas, aún es muy temprano para pensar que es ella la indicada – recalco Dindon mientras los miraba alejarse por el pasillo.

\- Pero es la primera vez que le veo tan feliz – opino una chica de cabello azul el cual tenía forma de una tapa rizada con algunas rosas pintadas, de ojos azules y piel blanca e igual como los demás sus ropas eran rígidas y ella tenía una apariencia de porcelana, uno de sus brazos era de color dorado y otro blanco, usaba un vestido rosa con mandil blanco, medias blancas y zapatos bajos de color negro.

\- Mi mami tiene razón, es la primera vez que veo al amo alegre – opino una pequeño de patillas rizadas e igual de piel blanca que simulaba ser porcelana.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo enano – opino Dindon mientras sonreía de lado, pero en eso recibió un zape en la cabeza por parte de la chica – auch…

\- Deja de molestar a Chip – le dijo la peli azul.

\- Jajaja, bueno mejor vayamos a preparar las cosas para la cena – recordó Lumier a lo que todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Por otra parte, la bestia había llevado a la joven a una habitación muy amplia, la cual carecía de decoraciones ya que lo poco que había se notaba roto o desgarrado.

\- Espérame aquí, ahora regreso y no toques nada – le dijo la bestia mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a algún lugar desconocido.

Ante eso Bella solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras su vista se paseaba por todo el lugar, en eso una foto rasgada capto su atención por lo que se acercó para observarla bien, donde se podía ver la pintura de un joven de cabello castaño con un peinado que parecía desafiar la gravedad, de ojos color ámbar, debido a que estaba rota ella la tomo para ver si podía ver algo más de esa pintura pero entonces un destello capto su atención fijándose que al fondo de la habitación algo emitía un brillo color rosa, por lo que de forma lenta se fue acercando a dicho lugar notando una pequeña habitación continua a donde se encontraba con anterioridad la cual poseía un gran ventanal y en el centro había una mesa de madera blanca con acabados barrocos, sobre ella había una hermosa rosa roja la cual parecía levitar y estaba debajo de una tapa de cristal, la cual parecía protegerle de todo.

Jamás había sido curiosa, pero en esos instantes por alguna extraña razón deseaba poder tocar esa flor, por lo que dejo asentadas sus tonfas en la mesa y con cuidado tomo la tapa de cristal y la levanto para después colocarla a un lado. En eso poco a poco fue estirando su mano derecha para intentar tocar esa flor… lamentablemente cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocarla su mano fue sujetada y tomada con fuerza provocando que ella se impresionara y mirara que a lado suyo estaba la bestia, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido. El cual enseguida aventó a la joven provocando que callera al suelo.

Ante esa acción la joven se enojó y alzo la mirada para notar que la bestia le había colocado nuevamente ese protector a la rosa y la sujetaba de forma posesiva mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de odio.

\- ¡Quien te dijo que podías tocarla! – le grito, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba enfrente de la mesa donde estaba la rosa.

\- … - ante eso la chica busco incorporarse para igual mirarle con el ceño fruncido – tú no me ordenas herbívoro – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado.

Claro que esa respuesta solo hizo enojar a la bestia, la cual se lanzó a golpear a la chica: primero dando un rápido movimiento para golpearle en la cara pero ella busco bloquearlo usando sus brazos pero esta acción fue aprovechada por la bestia quien le lanzo una patada pero ella busco esquivarla saltando hacia atrás para moverse rápidamente e igual lanzarle una patada a la bestia, acción que lo tomo desprendido recibiendo el golpe en sus costilla derecha pero ante eso solo sonrió ya que sujeto la pierna de ella y lanzarla haciendo perdiera le equilibrio y callera al suelo al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con burla y ante ello ella busco patearlo en los pies haciéndole caer.

Lamentablemente al caer la bestia se golpeó contra la mesa donde se encontraba la rosa, la cual al caer empezó a rodar con dirección hacia la ventana abierta.

\- Noooo… - grito la bestia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para ir a salvar ese objeto temiendo lo peor si esta se rompía o le pasaba algo.

Bella busco levantarse rápidamente y corrió para evitar que ese objeto callera, notando que ya estaba a centímetros al borde del balcón, por lo cual se lanzó para tomarlo consiguiendo atraparlo, pero en eso algo crujido y noto que un pedazo del balcón se desprendió y con ello ella caí, por lo que busco proteger con su cuerpo ese objeto al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego ya que de un momento a otro sintió que alguien la sujetaba por lo que al abrir sus ojos noto que la bestia la había atrapado y ahora saltaba por el techo hasta llegar nuevamente a donde estaban antes.

Al llegar, la bajo con cuidado, para luego buscar poner bien la mesa y en eso noto que ella le entregaba la rosa.

\- No debiste hacer eso, fue peligroso – le regaño mientras le miraba a ver.

\- Solo tómala y no te quejes herbívoro – le regaño.

\- No me quejo solo te estoy recordando que esto fue tu culpa – contesto la bestia mientras tomaba la flor de las manos de la chica.

\- … - ante ese comentario la pelinegra se enojó y con sus tonfas le dio un golpe en su cabeza – ¿mi culpa, no querrás decir tuya?

\- ¿Mía por qué? – se quejó la bestia mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

\- Porque tú fuiste el primero en atacarme.

\- Pero tú no debías entrar a esta habitación.

\- Jamás lo mencionaste…

Ante eso ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido y en silencio por unos segundos, después la bestia simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

\- De todos modos, gracias – le contesto mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Solo trata de ser menos impulsivo, herbívoro – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Tratare – dijo mientras le sonreía de forma sincera, haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente y desviara la mirada mientras murmuraba algo, ante la mirada divertida de la bestia.

Ante eso nuevamente las luces del escenario se apagaron y a los pocos segundos se volvieron a prender mostrando nuevamente el interior de la casa de nuestra protagonista donde se podía observar al rubio revolviendo el contenido de los cajones y las cosas de su hogar, de vez en cuando empezaba a toser un poco, pero buscaba ignorarlo mientras seguía su búsqueda.

En eso tocaron la puerta, pero este solo frunció el ceño e ignoro los golpes mientras trataba de seguir buscando lo que necesitaba, pero nuevamente volvió a sonar el fuerte golpeteo de la entrada, por lo que de mala gana fue a ver quién tocaba la puerta.

Al abrir noto que la persona que golpeaba la puerta era ese herbívoro que se la vivía acosando a su hija.

\- Oh, Moris que sorpresa – hablo el peli rosa – pensé que estaba de viaje.

\- Pues pensaste mal, herbívoro – hablo enojado, ya que podía darse una idea de lo que tramaba el peli rosa.

\- Podría llamar a Bella he venido a invitarla a cenar a la taberna – comento de forma calmada mientras entraba al hogar y se sentaba en el sillón al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa.

\- Ella no está, así que lárgate – le ordeno mientras fruncía el ceño.

Obvio que esa orden enfado en gran medida al peli rosa porque este aún no se había rendido ante la idea de tener a la pelinegra como su esposa, por lo cual simplemente se colocó de pie mientras sonreía de lado y pateaba la mesa provocando que lo que había encima suyo se callera; y con ello hacia que el rubio se enojara al mismo tiempo que se colocaba en posición de batalla para darle una lección a ese herbívoro por atrevido.

Con eso nuevamente las luces se apagaron y ahora se podía ver una escena de un jardín cubierto por nieve, donde nuestra linda protagonista estaba dando un paseo a pie acompañada de su caballo negro, ella estaba un vestido color rosado de manga larga en dos tonalidades diferentes y encima tenía una capa blanca; quien estaba siendo observada por la bestia a una distancia prudente, el cual estaba acompañado por sus amigos.

\- Nunca había sentido algo así – comento la bestia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- quiero hacer algo por ella – se dijo animado, pero luego se enojó – ¿pero que…?

\- Bueno hay muchas cosas que puede darle… sables, espadas, alguna daga… – empezó a sugerir Dindon.

\- No, no no… tiene que ser algo muy especial, algo diferente… am… – sugirió Lumier – ah, lo tengo – comento alegre, para acercarse a la bestia y empezar a susurrarle su plan, provocando que este abriera los ojos de la impresión.

\- ¡Que! – exclamo algo asustado y sorprendido mientras miraba a ver de forma incrédula al candelabro – oh vamos eso es imposible…

\- Porque, si es perfecto – afirmó Lumier.

\- ¿Que le dijiste? – reclamo Dindon.

\- Me está recomendando que la invite a cenar y a bailar esta noche – comento algo apenado la bestia.

\- Esa es la idea más tonta que has tenido, no ves que esa primero lo mata antes de que se lo proponga – le regaño el reloj.

\- Por eso mismo suena perfecto el plan, no creo que alguien le haya invitado antes – dijo de forma segura Lumier.

\- Me pregunto porque será… - comento con ironía Dindon mientras rodaba sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- Si, además… - empezó a hablar la bestia con duda en su voz.

\- ¿Que hacen herbívoros? – escucharon a la pelinegra hablarles la cual ahora estaba atrás de ellos y junto a ella tenía a su caballo a su lado.

\- Am bueno… - empezó a decir la bestia pero en eso noto que sus amigos ya habían corrido y le habían dejado solo – es que…

\- Habla de una vez – le ordeno la pelinegra mientras sacaba sus tonfas de entre sus ropas y ahora las tenia agarradas.

\- Quería preguntarte si te esta noche te gustaría cenar conmigo – le pregunto, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos esperando algún golpe como respuesta peor al notar que no pasó nada, opto por mirarle a ver y seguir hablando – y am… si después te gustaría bailar…

\- Yo no hago esas cosas de herbívoros – declaro la peli negra, al mismo tiempo que daba la media vuelta para alejarse.

\- De seguro lo dices porque no sabes bailar – murmuro enojado la bestia, pero sus palabras si fueron escuchadas.

\- ¿Que dijiste, herbívoro? – se giró para verlo mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- … - ante eso la bestia se sintió intimidada por un momento, pero entonces una idea paso por su cabeza por lo cual busco sonreír de lado mientras buscaba calmar sus nervios para hablar con seguridad - que de seguro rechazas mi invitación porque no sabes bailar – repitió con burla en su voz la bestia.

\- No tengo porque demostrarte nada – declaro la joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- Que decepción, yo pensé que eras una carnívora pero solo eres una herbívora que le teme a los retos que le proponen – dijo divertido mientras sonreía de forma arrogante.

\- … - ante eso a la pelinegra le surgió un tic en su ojo derecho… ese herbívoro ahora ya no actuaba como uno y había regresado a su faceta de carnívoro, sabía que la estaba provocando, pero igual le había insultado comparándola con un simple herbívoro… definitivamente le haría pagar por eso – de acuerdo, esta noche cenare contigo – declaro de forma segura para después girarse para empezar a alejarse del lugar. Dejando atrás a una bestia la cual sonreía de forma alegre por haber conseguido lo que quería, por lo cual empezó a caminar a paso lento para entrar de nuevo al castillo siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado la pelinegra.

\- Wow, nunca me espere que funcionara – hablo Dindon apareciendo de detrás de uno de los pilares mientras su mirada reflejaba gran sorpresa.

\- Te dije que funcionaria – opino alegre Lumier.

\- Definitivamente lo veo y no lo creo – opino contenta la tetera peli azul.

\- Se lo dije señora Potts, yo me encargaría de acercarles – dijo de forma calmada el candelabro – ya que esas cosas se me dan muy bien – dijo mientras miraba de forma coqueta al reloj, el cual se sonrojaba ante lo dicho y desviaba la mirada.

\- Yo sigo sin entender, que paso – reclamo el pequeño Chip.

\- Obvio, por algo eres un mocoso irritante – ataco el reloj, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la tetera – auch… ¿porque me pegas?

\- Ya te dije que dejes de molestar a Chip – se quejó la mujer – bueno señores andando debemos preparar el salón de baile ya que hoy será una noche muy especial – declaro la chica, mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño y todos empezaban a caminar para adentrarse al castillo.

\- Eh, en serio, que va a pasar, dime mama dime, no entiendo – rogo la pequeña tacita.

\- Ven Chip, tenemos trabajo – le indico mientras le sonreía y miraba a ver.

\- Pero vamos dime – reclamo el pequeño – ash… odio ser chiquito – se quejó mientras continuaban su andar.

Después de eso nuevamente se apagaron las luces y el telón fue bajado, para después de unos segundos nuevamente fuera levantado mostrando el escenario de un hermoso salón, con piso en tonos amarillo pálido, con paredes de mármol, un gran ventanal con cortinas de color rojo vino y en el centro se encontraba unas escaleras que daban a cada lado el escenario, pero se unían en medio. De ambos lados aparecieron dos figuras: por la derecha apareció la bestia el cual usaba una camisa blanca con una pañoleta de color blanco y en el centro poseía un diamante de color naranja a forma de botón, encima llevaba un chaleco color amarillo pastel, con un pantalón negro con líneas doradas a los costados y encima de eso llevaba un frac de color azul oscuro con bordes dorados, el cual tenía bordados y diseños con hilo dorado y en las mangas se podían apreciar unos gemelos de diamantes; por el lado izquierdo aparecía la pelinegra usando un vestido color de cortes dorado, el cual era decorado con pedrería y bordados de rosas, de tirantes caídos con un ligero escote en forma de corazón, poseía una falda muy abultada la cual estaba hecha por tres capas las cuales tenían una abertura en el centro, e igual estas tenían bordados de rosas con pedrería incrustada y llevaba unos tacones de tiradas doradas, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido en un chongo y adornado por una cinta dorada e igual usaba unos pasadores con la curiosa forma de un canario amarillo, y unos pendientes largos con diseños de hojas, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver un ligero maquillaje natural donde se podía resaltar un poco su labios en un tono rosa.

Y con ello empezó a sonar una suave melodía de piano acompañada de flautas y violines, donde poco después se empezó a escuchar una voz que cantaba de forma suave.

Al empezar la melodía, ambos bajaron a paso lento las escaleras hasta que ambos quedaron parados frente al otro, después ambos dieron una reverencia, acto seguido la pelinegra tomo del brazo a la bestia y ambos bajaron juntos el resto de las escaleras para luego caminar hasta el centro del salón al mismo tiempo que las luces del escenario bajaban su brillo y con ello ambos se separaron ligeramente y con ello comenzar a bailar un vals suave, donde ambos se acercaron para comenzar a bailar donde él la tomaba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la mano de ella, mientras que la chica ponía su mano libre sobre el hombro de la bestia y con ello ambos empezaron a bailar al compás de la música donde la bestia se le podía notar una mirada llena de amor al mismo tiempo que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en rostro, el cual no dejaba de ver a los ojos a la chica permitiéndose perderse en esa mirada azul metálica. Por su parte Bella estaba en una situación similar: se dejaba guiar al ritmo de la música dejando que de vez en cuando la bestia le hiciera dar algunas vueltas, su rostro está adornado con un sutil sonrojo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al finalizar la melodía se quedaron en la misma posición con la que habían iniciado el baile, ya que cada quien seguía perdido en la mirada del contrario.

\- Bueno supongo que debo retractarme de lo dicho – comentó de forma tranquila la bestia aun sin soltar a la pelinegra.

\- Deberías, herbívoro – comento mientras ella sonreía de lado.

\- La verdad me has sorprendido – confeso la bestia.

\- Bueno aún hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí.

\- Entonces será un placer llegar a conocer todas tus facetas – dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar de forma lenta su rostro al de ella, notando que ella se sonrojaba un poco por sus acciones ya que él estaba buscando probar los labios de la joven, pero sus acciones fueron frenadas por una amigable tonfa que fue a estrellarse en su cara haciendo que soltara a la chica y se alejara unos pasos mientras se frotaba su cara – auch… ¿porque hiciste eso?

\- Porque te estabas pasando de listo, herbívoro – reclamo la chica ligeramente enojada.

\- … - ante ese comentario la bestia le miro con el ceño fruncido y la cara sonrojada, para después dejar escapar un suspiro y sonreírle de forma divertida, en verdad que esa chica tenía algo especial – supongo que tienes razón.

\- Yo siempre la tengo – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Bueno que te parece si te enseño algo especial como disculpa – comento la bestia mientras se volvía a acercar a ella, mientras extendía su mano.

\- Hmm…

\- Tranquila, no intentara nada lo prometo.

\- Mas te vale herbívoro – le amenazado para después tomarlo de la mano y con ello ambos empezaron a caminar hasta salir del escenario.

Las luces se apagaron momentáneamente y al prenderse se podía ver nuevamente la habitación que contenía la rosa mágica.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Mira – le indico, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba la rosa encantada y abría el cajón que había, del cual saco un espejo de plata el cual tenía incrustado un rubí en el centro, el cual fue entregado a la chica.

\- No necesito esto – comento la chica algo enojada.

\- Ya sé que no eres de esas chicas vanidosas, este es un espejo mágico que te muestra lo que tu deseas ver.

\- … - ante eso la chica le miro a ver algo sorprendida – ¿lo que sea? – pregunto algo dudosa.

\- Así es, úsalo – comento alejándose un poco de ella – yo sé que lo extrañas – declaro.

\- … - nuevamente la pelinegra se sorprendió de sus palabras y con algo de duda miro atrás del espejo – quiero ver a mi padre – hablo mirándose a si misma al espejo. De pronto su reflejo desapareció y en su lugar empezó a tornarse en una visión borrosa la cual se fue aclarando poco a poco dejando ver el interior de su hogar, el cual se veía algo desordenado, dejando ver a un rubio platinado ligeramente molesto, el cual estaba guardando unas cosas en una mochila de cuero al mismo tiempo que un ataque de tos invadía su cuerpo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y haciendo que callera inconsciente al suelo.

Esta visión asusto mucho a la chica, lo cual fue notado por la bestia.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto de forma preocupada ya que en ese momento se podía ver la angustia reflejada en el rostro de la joven.

\- El… enfermo – dijo angustiada.

\- Entonces, ve con el – hablo con un tono de tristeza en su voz la bestia, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba de forma suave la mejilla de ella.

\- Que…

\- Eres libre, ya no eres mi prisionera – dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en eso noto que ella se acercaba para devolverle su espejo – no quédatelo, te lo regalo – hablo mientras una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en su rostro, notando que ella solo le daba un si silencioso y se giraba para salir corriendo del lugar.

Ante eso la mirada de la bestia reflejo gran tristeza mientras miraba a ver la rosa encantada, a la cual en esos instantes se le caí uno de sus pétalos.

Con ello las luces se apagaron pro competo al mismo tiempo que el telón se bajaba dejando todo el auditorio a oscuras, para luego volver a prenderse las luces donde se podía el interior de la casa de cabaña, donde la pelinegra estaba con su vestido de color lila con mangas largas y mandil blanco y usaba unas botas de color café claro; en esos instantes estaba sentada al borde de una cama mientras le colocaba un trapo húmedo en su frente a su padre, el cual estaba recostado en la cama y en esos momento estaba despertando.

\- Bella… - le llamo mientras sujetaba su mano.

\- Hmm… - le contesto la chica mientras le sonreía y limpiaba el sudor de su frente – tranquilo carnívoro, aquí estoy.

\- Pero…, ¿cómo escapaste? – pregunto mientras buscaba sentarse y al mismo tiempo la abrazaba.

\- El omnívoro me dejo ir – le contesto.

\- ¿Quién…? – pregunto un poco desconcertado el rubio platinado, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

Ante eso la pelinegra de mala gana fue a ver quién tocaba al mismo tiempo que sujetaba sus tonfas para poder golpear al herbívoro que la hubiera interrumpido. Notando que en la entrada estaba un hombre de cabello negro corto que curiosamente tenía un mechón de cabello parado en el centro de su cabeza, de tes clara y ojos negros, el cual estaba vestido con una blanca de manga larga y cuello alto, con un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, pantalón negro amarrado con un cinturón de cuero oscuro y botas negras.

\- ¿Que quieres? – le pregunto de mala gana.

\- De usted nada madmuasel, eh venido a llevarme a su padre – indico mientras sonreía de lado, al mismo tiempo que se movía ligeramente dejando ver que fuera de la casa se encontraba reunida la gente del pueblo, los cuales portaban antorchas y en el centro había un carruaje de la penitenciaria.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejare llevártelo? – dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerzas sus armas, pero en eso sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda notando que era el herbívoro peli rosa acosador – suéltame.

\- Bella, tranquilízate – le indico Gastón – no puedes hacer mucho, tu padre debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo buscando tratar de sonar tranquilo, aunque por dentro le divertía la situación.

\- ¿Cuáles actos? – le pregunto buscando zafarse de su agarre y mirarle a ver a los ojos.

\- Herbívoros, ¿que es está pasando aquí? – hablo molesto Moris mientras se paraba bajo el marco de la puerta mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Aquí estas Moris – hablo de forma arrogante el pelinegro mientras se colocaba de pie frente al rubio platinado – hemos venido a arrestarte por alterar la paz en este pueblo – declaro.

\- ¿De que estás hablando herbívoro? – reclamo el rubio platinado.

\- Hemos recibido quejas de los habitantes de este pueblo que han sido intimidados por ti – dijo al mismo tiempo que se podía ver a algunos hombres rodear al rubio platinado – y el abuso de poder es algo que no se tolerara en este lugar.

\- No sé de que rayos estás hablando herbívoro – se defendió el rubio.

\- No solo eso igual ya empezó a desvariar, ya que se atrevió a decir que había encontrado a una bestia o algo así – agrego con burla Gastón mientras sonreía de lado.

\- ¿Tu como sabes de eso? – le pregunto enfadada la pelinegra mirándole a los ojos.

\- La otra noche quería venir a invitarte a cenar, pero el invento una extraña historia donde decía que una bestia te tenía prisionera en su castillo, le pedí que me indicara donde estabas para ir a salvarte, pero me dio una dirección falsa – le respondió con enfado.

\- Es porque tú te perdiste, herbívoro ridículo.

\- Como sea, por eso y muchos cargos más en este momento serás enviado a la prisión – dijo de forma cortante el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que tronaba los dedos y 2 hombres sujetaban al rubio platinado de sus brazos y lo llevaban arrastras hacia el carruaje.

\- Herbívoro, ¿porque haces esto? – le pregunto enfadada la joven al peli rosa.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver… o tal vez si – dijo con burla en su voz.

\- ¿Que quieres…?

\- Me retracto de todo, pero a cambio te casaras conmigo – dijo mientras sonría de lado y cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Jamás…

\- Como gustes – dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros y hacia una ligera mueca de indiferencia mientras se podía ver como estaban subiendo al rubio platinado al carruaje.

Ante eso la chica se sintió angustiada, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran por lo cual entro rápidamente a su casa y de sus cosas saco el espejo mágico que le había regalado la bestia.

\- Mi padre no esta mintiendo – declaro captando la atención de todos – enséñame al omnívoro – le pidió al espejo, el cual lo giro para que todos pudieran apreciar a la bestia que en esos instantes estaba rugiendo a la nada y estaba parado en el balcón de una de sus habitaciones.

Ante esa visión todos los espectadores pusieron una cara de espanto y horror, ya que no podían creer que realmente existiera dicha criatura y lo peor estuviera rondando cerca de su pueblo.

\- ¿Es peligrosa? – pregunto asustada una mujer, la cual se había acercado un poco a la pelinegra.

\- Claro que no, solo es un herbívoro interesante – comento mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante ese comentario el peli rosa se enfadó y empezó a sentir celos.

\- Oye estoy pensando que le tienes aprecio a ese monstruo – se quejó Gastón.

\- Él no es un monstruo, tu si herbívoro – declaro la pelinegra, provocando que este frunciera el ceño al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños.

\- Esta tan loca como el viejo – grito Gastón mientras le arrebataba el espejo a al pelinegra – la bestia se llevará a sus hijos, vendrá en la noche

\- ¿Que…? - dijo de dudosa la pelinegra.

\- Estaremos más tranquilos cuando su cabeza este colgada en mi pared… ahí que matar a la bestia – declaro el peli rosa.

\- ¡Si…! - gritaron a coro todos los aldeanos.

\- Nadie a salvo estará… - empezó a cantar un aldeano.

\- Por las noches cazara – opino otro.

\- Hasta nuestros pobres niños ese monstruo comerá – canto angustiada una aldeana.

\- Y si no lo detenemos mil destrozos causara – canto otro aldeano.

\- Ya es hora de tomar acción, seguirme todos ya – canto con seguridad Gastón mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña cantimplora llena de licor, de la cual bebía un poco para luego acercar una antorcha a su rostro y escupir el líquido provocando una llamarada de fuego, dando la ilusión de que escupía fuego y con ello quemaba el montículo de heno que estaba cerca suyo – ahí que ir sin temor a través de la neblina y la oscuridad del bosque fantasmal – empezó a cantar mientras avanzaba con paso seguro a través de todos los pueblerinos - y al pasar que emoción, por el puente del castillo hallaremos algo horrible y criminal… - dijo sonriendo de lado mientras jugaba con el espejo mágico entre sus manos - bestia es de colmillos filosos con sus garras que quieren matar y aunque ruja feroz no podrá detenernos y al fin… morirá, muera ya – declaró con mucha seguridad parándose en medio de todos ellos.

\- Herbívoro no dejare que hagas eso – declaro enfadada la chica, acercándose al peli rosa y buscando quitarle el espejo, pero este fue más rápido y adivinando sus acciones la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca, mientras la apartaba bruscamente de él.

\- Si no estás con nosotros estas en contra – le dijo con enfado mientras la arrojaba al interior del carruaje con el rubio platinado – no dejemos que prevengan a la bestia – declaro mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía llave.

\- ¡Abre herbívoro! – se quejó Bella.

\- Arrasemos el castillo de la bestia, ¿quién está conmigo? – grito mirando a ver a su alrededor.

\- Todos – gritaron los aldeanos a coro – las antorchas prender…

\- Con valor en mi caballo voy – declaro el peli rosa mientras un aldeano le entregaba un caballo blanco de ojos azules, el cual montaba al mismo tiempo que Lefou le pasaba una antorcha para que este guiara a todos.

\- Contamos con Gastón para vencer, hay que ir sin temor al castillo hechizado donde se haya algo oculto y sin igual, bestia es como una montaña a la que hay que matar sin piedad, vamos ya a matar ya que todos estamos dispuestos a atacar – cantaron a coro todos mientras marchaban a paso decidido a su nuevo destino.

\- Invadiremos el castillo y tomaremos su cabeza – grito el peli rosa y con ello marcho con paso decidido hacia su destino seguido de todos los aldeanos y con ello todos salieron a escena, dejando solo en el carruaje al rubio platinado y su hija.

En esos momentos bella buscaba golpear y romper la puerta.

\- Maldito herbívoro, esta me las pagara – indico enojada la chica.

\- Tranquila – le indicó su padre – por lo visto algo interesante te ocurrió – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le sonreía.

\- Algo así… - le contesto desviando la mirada – debo avisarle… - dijo mirándole a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban una gran determinación.

\- Creo que puedo ayudar – comento mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un juego de varias llaves, de las cuales busco una en específico y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta dejándoles libres.

Al estar libre y sin pensarlo mucho Bella corrió a tomar a su caballo y montarlo, para luego girarse a ver a los ojos a su padre, el cual le sonreía en esos momentos.

\- Ve y muérdelos hasta la muerte – le dijo, notando que esa frase hacia sonreír a su hija para después tomar con fuerzas las riendas del caballo y tirar de ellas y con ello emprender su camino a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

Con ello las luces del escenario se apagaron nuevamente y el telón se bajó, aunque de fondo se podían escuchar el retumbar de los pasos de los aldeanos los cuales llegaban al castillo mientras se podía escuchar de fondo su cantar:

 _"_ _No debemos vivir con temor y miedo porque el monstruo nos viene aquí a amenazar nuestras armas serán las que salven a nuestros niños y defiendan hogar… que muera ya"_

En eso las luces se prendieron donde se podía notar el interior del castillo a los habitantes de este, los cuales se encontraban algo triste por la partida de la chica.

\- Sabía que era tonto ser tan optimista – se quejó Dindon.

\- Creo que a todos nos duele que ella se haya marchado de esa forma – opino con tristeza la señora Pott.

\- Tal vez, pero aun así yo creo que regresara – intento se algo optimista Lumier.

\- Nunca había visto al amo tan triste – dijo algo preocupado Chip.

\- Ash… ya deja de ser optimista friki de las llamas, ella ya nunca regresara… - grito con enojo el reloj – y no la culpo… pero aun así duele pensar que llegamos a tener un poco de esperanza de que ella seria quien rompa el hechizo…

\- Ya no seas tan pesimista Dindon, veras que no tardara en… - pero entonces un extraño ruido que provenía de fuera del castillo capto su atención por lo cual todos corrieron a la ventana observando una escena insólita – sacrebleu… invasores – dijo asombrado.

\- ¡Intrusos! – dijo alarmada la señora Pott.

\- Y tienen el espejo – dijo asustado Dindon, notando que el peli rosa que les dirigía tenía el espejo mágico entre sus ropas – avisemos al amo… si quieren pelear estaremos listos – declaro con seguridad mientras todos empezaban a correr para prepararse.

\- Llévense el botín que encuentren – se escuchó el grito Gastón desde la entrada – pero recuerden, la bestia es mía.

En eso todos los aldeanos ahora portaban un gran tronco de madera con el cual empezaron a golpear la puerta del castillo buscando derribarla.

En eso la peli azul corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la bestia, quien en esos momentos tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo observando las infinitas estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

\- Perdóname amo… -dijo preocupada la tetera.

\- Déjame solo…

\- Pero señor… están atacando el castillo… - dijo de forma angustiada - ¿que podemos hacer…?

\- No importa ya… - comento mientras sub mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza - déjalos que entren.

En eso se escuchó un gran estruendo y con ello se podía notar que los aldeanos habían derribado la puerta y ahora estaban dentro observando a su alrededor, notando que en la entrada se encontraban amontonados muchos muebles los cuales se podía jurar que casi parecían humanos, por lo cual y con cautela avanzaron por la habitación.

\- ¡Ahora! – se escuchó un grito y de un momento a otro para sorpresa de los aldeanos todos los muebles se movieron y empezaron a atacarles sin piedad.

Con ello empezó una batalla bizarra de la cual ninguno de los aldeanos estaba preparado, ya que apenas sentían que tenían una ligera ventaja… llegaban más muebles del castillo, los cuales contraatacaban y frenaban todos sus avances.

Ante ese escenario Gastón simplemente reflejo un gran enfado y con algo de astucia busco escabullirse de ese lugar para empezar a explorar el castillo en busca de su enemigo.

Por su parte Lefou había acorralado a Lumier y le amenazaba con una antorcha, provocando que este empezara a estar nervioso ya que su rostro comenzaba a derretirse, pero entonces este soltó la antorcha y empezó a gritar de dolor, ya que Dindon le había disparado en la pierna.

\- Nadie se mete con mi friki de las llamas – declaro enojado el reloj.

\- Oh, mi héroe – dijo de forma juguetona el candelabro mientras abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla al reloj, el cual simplemente desvió la mirada mientras buscaba hacer que lo soltara pero en eso un ruido le alerto y al mirar a su derecha notaron que un aldeano estaba por golpear con una pala a Chip, por lo cual Lumier fue corriendo y tomando una espada que había tirada en el suelo le ataco cortando la pala en miles de pedazos y con ello asustando al aldeano ya que su mirada reflejaba una increíble sed de sangre y se le notaba molesto.

\- Gracias Lumier-nichan – le dijo el pequeño Chip, el cual volvía a cargar su ballesta y la disparaba dándole al candelabro que estaba en el techo, el cual caía encima de varios de los aldeanos.

Con ello todos los aldeanos empezaron a salir corriendo aterrorizados del castillo y buscando alejarse lo más rápido posible. Lo cual confirmo el resultado de la pelea, donde de los habitantes del castillo dejaron escapar un grito de felicidad por su victoria.

Por otra parte, Gastón seguía recorriendo el castillo, abriendo todos y cada una de las puertas que se encontraba en su camino. Entonces al abrir la última se encontró con su rival. La bestia se encontraba sentada en un sillón algo roto de terciopelo rojo, el cual al escuchar el crujir de la puerta miro de reojo hacia está notando a un hombre peli rosa parado de bajo de ella el cual tenía una antorcha en mano y amarrado en su cintura el espejo mágico que le había dado a Bella por lo cual su mirada reflejo un gran dolor y se giró dándole la espalda al intruso de su castillo, por su parte el peli rosa sonrió de forma arrogante, mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una botella de licor para beber un trago, acerco la antorcha que portaba hacia su rostro y al soplar creo una llamara con la cual ataco a la bestia, la cual a duras penas la esquivo pero en eso sintió como era empujado fuera de la ventana donde caía al balcón, notando que el peli rosa le miraba de forma arrogante.

\- Jaja, ¿que te pasa bestia?, demasiado "dame" para detenerme – se mofo, pero en eso noto que este simplemente buscaba ignorarle desviado su mirada, algo que le enojo, pero al mismo tiempo busco no perder oportunidad volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de licor al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a paso lento a su rival mientras volvía a acercar la antorcha a su rostro asegurándose de que esta vez la bestia no pudiera esquivar el ataque.

Por su parte la bestia desvió su mirada al suelo, donde su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos de color azul metálico que le miraban de forma preocupada.

Bella había logrado llegar al castillo notando en su andar a los aldeanos que corrían despavoridos del castillo, por lo cual se bajó de su cabello y empezó a golpearles entonces un trueno ilumino el lugar y al mirar hacia arriba noto que ahí se encontraba la bestia junto con Gastón, el cual parecía estar por darle el golpe de gracia.

\- Bella… - murmuro de forma dudosa la bestia, al mismo tiempo que una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¡Herbívoro! – le grito preocupada.

Esa fue la alerta que necesitaba la bestia, la cual rápidamente se giró y busco patear en el estómago al peli rosa, haciendo que se atragantara y tirara al suelo su botella de licor, pero buscando maniobrar en su caída dio una voltereta y tomando impulso le estampo un golpe en la cara a la bestia.

Bella al notar que esos empezaban a pelear, entro corriendo al castillo ya que igual tenia deseos de morder hasta la muerte al peli rosa.

Otro trueno cruzo el cielo y mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer se podía apreciar dos sombras en el techo del castillo teniendo una batalla; nuevamente sus puños colisionaron y en su mirada se mostraba la determinación ya que ninguno deseaba perder en esa batalla.

Por un lado, se encontraba Gastón el cual era motivaba por la ira y los celos mientras se preguntaba a si mismo que tenía ese horrible monstruo que atrajo la atención de su amor platónico; mientras que por su parte la bestia seguía sin entender el motivo real por el cual ese hombre estaba ahí invadiendo su castillo y buscando matarlo. En eso ambos cayeron en una parte del castillo la cual poseía muchas estatuas de gárgolas.

Gastón como un trozo de piedra en forma de bate picudo, rompiendo una de las estatuas y empezó a golpear cada una de estas.

\- ¿Porque no sales y peleas? – se quejó hablando al aire mientras seguía avanzando con cautela entre las estatuas – ¿estas enamorado de ella?, bestia – volvió a preguntar y sin que lo notara sus palabras captaron la atención de la bestia, la cual se escondía a una distancia prudente de el – ¿acaso creíste que te querría a ti?, teniendo a alguien como yo – volvió a gritar.

Nuevamente otro trueno ilumino el escenario, donde ahora se podía ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de la bestia ya que con esas palabras comprendía toda la situación, por lo cual frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido, para avanzar rápida y sigilosamente hasta acercarse al peli rosa y pararse detrás suyo para después patearle en a la altura de su costilla derecha estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. Gastón busco ponerse de pie golpeando nuevamente a la bestia, pero este bloqueo el ataque sujetando su puño, pero este rápidamente se giró y golpeo en la cabeza a la bestia.

\- Es tu fin Bestia, Bella es mía – grito con seguridad mientras amenazaba con dar su golpe final pero rápidamente la bestia volvió a darle una patada, ahora en el estómago, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y aprovechándolo para sujetarlo del cuello al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta la orilla con la amenaza de dejar caer al vacío al peli rosa – no por favor se razonable, no me sueltes… ¡hare lo que sea! – grito de forma desesperada el peli rosa.

\- Lárgate – le indico la bestia con voz grave al mismo tiempo que lo aventaba al piso, estrellándole con una de las estatuas que había cerca, provocando que este se golpeara la cabeza hy callera inconsciente.

\- Herbívoro – escucho que le hablan y al mirar a su izquierda noto que ahí estaba parada la pelinegra con sus tonfas en mano, se le notaba algo agitada debido a que había corrido hasta ese lugar.

\- Bella, regresaste – dijo alegre la bestia mientras se acercarse hasta ella y luego extendía su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella notando que le sonreía de lado, pero entonces sintió una punzada en su espalda, por lo cual gruño quejándose y al girar noto que detrás suyo estaba de pie el peli rosa con una daga en la mano la cual tenía un poco de sangre.

Su mirada reflejo su gran enfado, estaba molesto consigo mismo por bajar la guardia y en un movimiento rápido le lanzo un golpe en la cara al peli rosa para después girarse y darle una patada en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, donde le remato goleándolo nuevamente pero ahora en las costillas. Ante eso el peli rosa se levantó con algo de dificultad mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había brotado de su labio y buscaba lanzarse a golpearle nuevamente, pero entonces un crujido sonó en el lugar y sin darle chance a reaccionar el suelo donde se encontraba parado se rompió haciéndolo que callera al vacío.

Ante esa visión, la bestia se dejó caer al suelo debido al agotamiento ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Herbívoro – le llamo la pelinegra la cual corrió a su lado para buscar ayudarle, pero en ello noto que la herida era muy profunda y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

\- Regresaste… - hablo e forma entrecortada la bestia.

\- Hmm… - le contesto mientras en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación que le albergaba en esos momentos de verle en ese estado: "si hubiera llegado un poco antes…"

\- No te culpes – le dijo tomándola de la mano mientras le sonreía

\- Pero todo esto paso por…

\- Ya no importa – le interrumpió la bestia – sabes, me alegra haberte conocido…

\- No te atrevas a decir eso herbívoro, no puedes dejarme – le ordeno mientras algunas lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de ella.

\- Me… alegra que tú seas lo último que vea... – ante esas palabras él sonrió para después cerrar sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su mano soltaba la de ella y se deslizaba hasta caer al suelo.

\- No… herbívoro… - le llamo la pelinegra asustada mientras lo movía buscando hacer que reaccionara, dejando notar su preocupación y desesperación – herbívoro… – le volvió a hablar y entonces algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos por lo cual ella escondo su rostro en el pecho de la bestia – te amo… - dijo en un débil susurro mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

En ello como el ultimo pétalo de la rosa se caía, al mismo tiempo que el palacio empezaba a ser absorbido por una neblina negra, mientras que sus residentes empezaban a perder la vida y quedaban inertes, donde se podía ver como todos buscaban despedirse con una débil sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero entonces, algo curioso empezó a ocurrir deteniendo esa neblina negra ya que de un momento a otro el vidrio que contenía la flor muerta se rompió en varios fragmentos los cuales se convirtieron en un polvo dorado, haciendo que Bella levantara la vista y mirara asombrada lo que ocurría, de pronto ese polvo empezó a rodearles, por lo cual ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos un momento y entonces de un momento a otro noto como algo o alguien la colocaba de pie y la sujetaba de la cintura.

Al abrir sus ojos, noto que frente a ella se encontraba un joven castaño, cuyo cabello parecía ir contra la gravedad, de ojos color atardecer, el cual usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, los cuales estaba rotos y estaba descalzo; quien la sujetaba de su cintura mientras que en su rostro se veía dibujada una sonrisa de felicidad.

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que en eso a la chica le surgió un tic en su ojo y le estampo una de sus tonfas en la cara al castaño, haciendo que este la soltara y se alejara de ella unos pasos.

\- Itte…. ¿porque hiciste eso? – se quejó el castaño mientras se frotaba su rostro y hacia un puchero al mismo tiempo que le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Eso te pasa por herbívoro atrevido – declaro enojada la pelinegra – ahora dime: ¿quién eres? – declaro mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea dejando a la vista sus armas.

\- ¿Ah…? - dijo de forma dudosa el castaño y entonces lo noto al mirar sus manos… sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… había regresado a ser humano, en eso miro asombrado a la chica y sin darle alguna explicación corrió hacia ella abrazadora. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra pero rápidamente su rostro demostró su enfado y ya estaba lista para morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro, el cual rápidamente la soltó y se alejó un poco esquivando el ataque mientras una sonrisa divertida estaba plasmada en su rostro – espera Bella, soy yo – le dijo mientras sujetaba una de las tonfas y consiguiendo frenar su segundo ataque.

Ante eso la pelinegra frunció el ceño, pero después su mirada reflejo su sorpresa al observar detenidamente a la persona que está enfrente suyo reconociéndole por su mirada.

\- ¿Como…?

\- Ni yo sé exactamente el cómo… pero lo importante es que sigo aquí contigo – dijo mientras le sonreía, se acercaba nuevamente a ella y la tomaba de la cintura.

Ante eso el castaño empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, la cual se había sonrojado un poco y estaba a punto de volver a golpear al herbívoro, pero este fue más rápido y le dio un casto beso en los labios, el cual comenzó como un simple roce, pero después de unos segundos este fue correspondido.

Mientras ambos jóvenes estaban empezando a disfrutar de ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido de su convivencia, sin que lo notaran poco a poco todo a su alrededor se llenaba de un poco de humo y a través de este aparecían varias imágenes que mostraban como todo lo que había afectado el hechizo, regresaba a la normalidad: el cielo se despejo dejando pasar a los rayos del sol, los cuales empezaron a cambiar el color y la estructura del castillo dando paso a un hermoso paisaje de un castillo blanco con tecos de color rojo, los adornos de gárgolas se volvían querubines e igual se podía notar como a aquellas personas que el hechizo había afectado los hacia cambiar y regresaban a ser humanos otra vez.

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver que de nuevo el escenario cambio, donde ahora se podía ver un gran salón de baile con varios pilares a su alrededor y en medio del lugar una gran puerta de madera de roble oscura, en el salón se podía apreciar a muchas personas, las cuales estaban disfrutando de la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos instantes.

\- Bueno creo que me debes una disculpa, ya que tú siempre dudaste de mi – opino divertido un pelinegro de cabello corto, ojos cafés, tes morena; el cual vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga plisada, encima lleva un chaleco de color mostaza, con pantalones de color amarillo oscuro y zapatos de vestir café claro los cuales tenían una hebilla dorada en el medio.

\- Tch… no sé de que rayos hablas, Lumier – se quejó la persona que estaba a su lado, el cual poseía un cabello corto de color gris, con la curiosa forma de pulpo, el cual llevaba una camisa blanca, con chaleco rojo, encima un frac de color café oscuro, pantalones de vestir cafés con rayas delgadas en negro y zapatos color marrón con una hebilla dorada en medio y curiosamente en el bolsillo del frac resaltaba una cadena dorada.

\- En verdad que ustedes son increíbles – opino divertida una mujer de cabello azul largo, el cual estaba amarrado en una trenza de sirena, de ojos azules y tes clara, la cual llevaba un gorrito que tenía la similitud a ser la tapa de una tetera y vestía un vestido de manga larga con holanes en las orillas de color rosa pastel, el cual le llevaba por debajo de la rodilla, encima llevaba puesto un mandil blanco con encajes, llevaba medias color blancas y botines negros – siguen peleándose por eso – se quejó.

\- No es mi culpa señora Potts – se defendió el pelinegro – Dindon no quiere aceptar que yo tenía razón.

\- Eso no es verdad, yo te dije que ella podría ser la indica – agrego el peli plata.

\- Ya dejen de pelearse – se quejó un pequeño, el cual llegaba corriendo con una gran sonrisa, el cual poseía el cabello ligeramente esponjoso con unas curiosas patillas rizadas de color negro, ojos color verde y tes clara, el cual usaba una camisa de manga corta color verde claro, con un short de tirantes negro, calcetines blancos largos y zapatos negros.

\- Déjalos Chip – comento la peli azul dejando escapar un suspiro – mejor vamos que ellos ya deben de estar por entrar al salón.

\- Si – contesto alegre el menor.

En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a una pareja que recién se unía a la fiesta, la cual capto la atención de todos los presentes. Por un lado se encontraba un castaño, de mirada atardecer, el cual vestía una camisa blanca adornada con una corbata negra, la cual tenía un diamante en medio asegurando el nudo de la misma, llevaba un chaleco de color negro, encima un frac de color azul rey con bordas en color dorado en las orillas del mismo y en las mangas e igual estas portaban gemelos de diamantes, un pantalón de color azul rey, zapatos de vestir negros adornados con una hebilla dorada y en su cabeza reposaba una corona de color dorada con algunos zafiros incrustados; por el otro lado estaba una pelinegra, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo, de manga de tres cuartos acampanada la cual poseía mucho encaje, el vestido poseía un escote en forma de corazón, el cual era adornado por muchos diseños de flores color lila y pedrería los cuales estaban dispersos por todo el vestido, llevaba tacones color blancos de cintas, adornando su garganta habían una cadena de color dorado delgada de la cual colgaba un pequeño relicario, su cabello estaba totalmente recogido en un chongo alborotado, el cual era sostenido por una corona dorada la cual tenía amatistas incrustadas y llevaba un maquillaje juvenil.

\- Bella – llamaron a la pelinegra, al cual al mirar a su izquierda noto a su padre acercándose a ella, el cual vestía una camisa blanca de cuello alto, con un chaleco de color morado oscuro, llevaba encima un frac color negro con bordados color plata, con pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos igual negro con una hebilla dorada en el medio; el cual al acercarse a su hija la abrazo para luego sonreírle.

\- Señor – saludo de forma cordial el castaño haciendo una reverencia – sin rencores – pregunto algo divertido.

\- Hmm… lo olvidare por esta ocasión herbívoro, pero no creas que te has salvado – le indico el rubio platinado mientras sonreía de lado.

Con ello el castaño tomo de la mano a la pelinegra, donde ambos caminaron hasta el centro del escenario y con un ademan de la mano por parte del castaño empezó a sonar una suave melodía y con ello ambos comenzaron a bailar, seguidos por todos los invitados.

\- Definitivamente me encanta verte así – dijo divertido el castaño.

\- No te acostumbres, herbívoro – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado la chica.

\- Bueno no puedes culparme por intentarlo – dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba nuevamente, a lo cual ella le correspondió el beso pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y con ello las luces del escenario se apagaron nuevamente, le telón se bajó por última vez y ahora todas las luces del auditorio se prendieron, lo cual fue la señal para que todos los espectadores que habían disfrutado de la obra se pusieran de pie y empezaran a aplaudir y gritar un "bravo" para todos los participantes de dicha obra.


	34. Capítulo 34: El me pertenece…

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 34: El me pertenece…

Al terminar la obra, se habían escuchado los aplausos por parte de toda la audiencia. Definitivamente esa obra había impresionado en todo aspecto ya que en ningún momento sintieron que se tratara de una obra de escolar...

Fon era el más sorprendido en esos instantes, no solo por el hecho de que su hermano participo en dicha representación si no por la actuación de su sobrino y los atuendos que uso, ya que jamás se esperó que en algún momento de su vida viera a Kyoya lucir algún vestido… definitivamente su cuñada era una persona realmente increíble…

Después de dicha representación las activadas en el auditorio terminaron y con ello finalizaba la festividad para el público en general, ya que para los estudiantes aún quedaba una ceremonia de cierre creada para ellos, una costumbre que se había mantenido desde que se fundó la escuela, la cual representaba el agradecimiento de la directiva hacia los alumnos y profesores por cooperar y participar en esa celebración.

\- Que tal lo hice mami – pregunto animado Hiroki.

\- Me impresionaste mucho – le dijo animado Lambo.

\- La verdad que a todos nos sorprendió – opino Tsuna.

\- Bueno es algo obvio que actuaría bien su papel, ya que es mi hijo – hablo Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Yo digo que todos me sorprendieron, jamás espere algo así – dijo divertida Viper.

\- Kyoya fue el que más me impresiono – comento Fon, mientras miraba de reojo a su sobrino.

\- …

\- Debes de admitirlo Kyoya, te luciste el día de hoy parecías otra persona – le animo de forma divertida Lambo.

\- Mama… - comento nervioso Tsuna, notando que su pelinegro ya tenía un tic en su ojo.

\- Bueno chicos, nosotros pasamos a retirarnos – comento Reborn mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su automóvil – dame-Tsuna hoy no puedes llegar tarde, ya que tenemos algo que decirles a ustedes dos en privado – dijo de forma seria asustando un poco al castaño.

\- Nosotros igual nos retiramos – comento Viper.

\- Pensé que ustedes se quedarían – opino Kyoya mirando de forma preocupada a sus tíos.

\- Ese era el plan, pero tu tía ya está cansada y no es bueno que se esfuerce demasiado – le contesto Fon mientras le sonreía.

\- Hmm…

\- Diviértanse por nosotros en su fiesta de clausura – comento Viper mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en su frente a su sobrino.

Con ello ambas familias subieron a sus automóviles y partieron a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a solas a los adolescentes.

\- Por lo visto todos pasaron un rato agradable – opino Tsuna de forma tranquila, mientras se estiraba.

\- Habla por ti herbívoro – dijo algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Oh vamos Kyoya si tu… - en eso dejo de hablar al notar que el contrario le miraba con enojo y tenía sus tonfas sujetadas – am… que tal si mejor ya regresamos con los demás – opino de forma nerviosa.

\- Hmm… - le contesto mientras sonreía de lado y guardaba sus tonfas.

En el trascurso del camino, Tsuna tomo la mano de Kyoya y así ambos se dirigieron a su salón para reunirse con sus compañeros de clases.

Por otra parte, todos en la escuela seguían hablando sobre la obra, ya que realmente esta había impresionado en muchos sentidos: no solo por la gran diferencia que tuvo con la otra representación, si no que igual sorprendió el elenco ya que nunca esperaron que con ese salón participara el salón del 3-F… los cuales eran considerados los más problemáticos de la escuela e igual porque dejaron partir a alguien que no pertenecía a la propia escuela… pero realmente lo que les había dejado en shock a mucho fue el propio presidente del comité disciplinario… era verdad que algunos tomaron como broma pesada o quedaron en un estado de negación al enterarse que el temible Hibari Kyoya era un omega… pero en esta obra les había sorprendido ya que demostró su verdadera naturaleza al verse realmente hermoso con los vestuarios que le colocaron y peor aún jamás se lo hubieran imagino con algún vestido… definitivamente todo eso fue una gran revelación… ahora entendían porque se mantenía en secreto todo con referente a los ensayos de ellos. Pero algo que todos sabían con seguridad era que todos los comentarios que surgieran respecto a ello debían permanecer en sus mentes sin respuesta alguna porque todos sabían a la perfección lo que les ocurría cuando el pelinegro se enojaba…

En esos instantes todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus salones recogiendo y limpiando sus aulas en lo que eran llamados para el evento final de ese día, debido a que todos estaban ocupados con sus propios deberes nadie noto que había un chico que permanecía oculto en uno de los árboles que había en la entrada de la escuela.

Al notar que nadie le había encontrado sonrió para si mismo, mientras salía de su escondite y buscaba pasar inadvertido entra la población estudiantil mientras le buscaba.

Era verdad que había sido enviado por su jefe para buscar alguna nota sensacionalista con respecto a los movimientos de la gran modelo Giotto Sawada, ya que existían los rumores de que la habían visto frecuentar esa escuela, por lo cual busco infiltrarse haciéndose pasar por un alumno… era verdad que su trabajo de campo era estar encubierto hasta encontrar algo y cuando ese algo apareciera debía notificarlo inmediatamente a su jefe y fue grande su sorpresa que al tercer día de haberse infiltrado en la escuela hubiera obtenido la mejor noticias de todos… era verdad que el manager de rubia solo le había revelado al público que ya era una mujer casada pero fuera de esa entrevista no existía algún registro de ese hecho… por más que cualquier reportero investigara no se encontraban con alguna foto, información o acta matrimonial que dijera ese hecho fuera real… lo único que existía era el hecho de que de un momento a otro la rubia portaba un anillo de matrimonio… al principio se había negado porque sabía que podría ser una misión sin sentido, pero decidió aceptar ya que realmente necesitaba una gran noticia que lograra impulsar su carrera como reportero.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cuarto dia de estar en esa escuela escuchara eso que todo el mundo pagaría muy bien… sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba algunas fotos donde se veía a la rubia parada junto a dos alfas al mismo tiempo que hablaba con esos 4 adolescentes… así que esa era su familia, ahora entendía porque pudo ocultar bien esa información… la familia Hibari aparte de todos los negocios que posee, también tienen a un grupo de especialista bajo su mando que se encargan de buscar y ocultar todo tipo de información… así que realmente era Giotto Hibari y ese pelinegro con el que hablaba era su hijo, ante eso solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, el mocoso no se parecía en nada a la diva exceptuando por sus ojos del resto era igual a esos alfas… que desperdicio, pero no hablo a la revista para decirle sus hallazgos ya que prefirió quedarse a investigar un poco más ya que sabría que con esta información podría volverse rico… pero conforme pasaron los días descubrió que estaba muy equivocado: el chico era un omega y no solo esobal espiar los ensayos fue notando todos los rasgos similares que poseía con la diva y cuando le observo en la obra ya arreglado, era simplemente hermoso… entonces pensó: al diablo su trabajo, si se hacía de ese hermoso omega no solo tendría el mejor trofeo del mundo si no que también tendría su futuro asegurado por la fortuna que heredaría el omega… y definitivamente ese tipo de presión era algo que un lindo omega no podría hacer solo y que eso era trabajo de un alfa, por lo cual él haría ese gran sacrificio.

Conforme espiaba al pelinegro empezó a tramar su plan el cual era sencillo: solo debía entrevistarse con él a solas, buscaría hacerle sucumbir con su voz de alfa, lo marcaria y bingo ya tendría todo asegurado… y si el chico no caía con su voz buscaría drogarlo, ya que había logrado comprar una droga que hace que los omegas adelanten su celo y con ello todo estaría solucionado porque buscaría embrazar al mocoso y con un crio de por medio él se quedaría con todo, porque amenazaría con demandarles o hacerles algún escándalo por ello.

Tardo un poco, pero al fin logro encontrarle: estaba en su salón ayudando a limpiar, ante esa visión sonrió con algo de malicia mientras se escondía para que nadie le notara.

\- Oh mi preciosura, ya no falta mucho para que me hagas asquerosamente rico – murmuro para si mismo mientras seguía con la vista los movimientos del pelinegro.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kyoya? – le pregunto preocupado Tsuna, ya que noto que de un momento a otro el pelinegro empezaba a mirar a su alrededor.

\- Es que sentí que alguien me observaba – comento mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

\- Lo más seguro es que aún existen muchos que no crean que tu hayas representado a Bella – comento divertido Tsuna.

\- Hmm… deja de recordarme esas cosas herbívoro – se quejó mirando con el ceño fruncido al castaño.

\- Oh vamos Hibari, es que es natural – intervino Len en la plática – debes admitir que ver al gran Hibari Kyoya actuar y con vestido impresiono y mucho.

\- Herbívoros… - les amenazo Kyoya al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la vista sus tonfas, pero en eso noto que los alfas fueron golpeados por detrás con una escoba por Miku.

\- Ustedes dejen de fastidiar y terminen de limpiar – les ordeno.

\- Ash… Miku, tu amor me duele – se quejó Len.

\- Bueno entonces que tal si dejo que Hibari-san te enseñe como le demuestra su amor a Tsuna – le contesto divertida mientras sonreía de lado al notar que la cara que ambos alfas ponían, donde su rostro perdió algo de color al mismo tiempo que se levantaban para ir al otro extremo del salón a barrer – hombres – dijo rodando sus ojos.

\- Pero debes admitir que ellos, tiene un punto – hablo divertida Gumi mientras se paraba al lado derecho del pelinegro y ponía su mano sobre su hombro – en verdad que nos sorprendiste Hibari.

\- …

\- Vamos no te enojes con nosotras – bromeo Miku -de hecho, hasta confieso que llegue a sentir un poco de envidia por ti, ya que te veías espectacular.

\- Si, definitivamente nos mostraste otro tu – halo alegre la peliverde – pero nadie olvida que nada de eso eres tú, así que no dejes que los comentarios de todos esos bobos te enojen.

\- Exacto, el único que puede opinar del tema es Tsuna – dijo divertida Miku mientras le guiñaba el ojo – ya que él te amo y acepto como eres sin vestido.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir Kyoya, ya que realmente le había incomodado un poco la conversación con ellas, pero sabía que tenían razón… ahora que lo notaba, ya veía porque su tío escogió con cuidado a sus compañeros de clases, definitivamente eran herbívoros soportables y algo interesante a veces.

Terminaron de arreglar justo a tiempo cuando sonó la campana de la escuela que indicaba que todos los estudiantes debían dirigirse al patio de la escuela.

Ante eso, nuetsro instruso sonrio entre toda esa gente buscaría tomar al omega y llevarlo a algún lugar apartado, pero entonces noto para su disgusto que un castaño lo tomaba de la mano y con ello ambso empezaban a caminar juntos.

"Tch… lo siento amgo pero no dejare que te lleves a mi seguro de vida" – comento para sus adentros ese sujeto, por lo cual busco avanzar entre la gente sin quitarle la vista a los adolescentes.

\- Que crees que sea lo que hayan preparado – comento una compañera de clase.

\- Ni idea, Giotto-san tampoco nos mencionó nada – contesto divertido Tsuna.

\- Tratándose de ella… puedo esperar lo peor – comento algo irritado Kyoya.

Ante esa respuesta todos prefirieron guardar silencio en lo que quedaba de su recorrido. Al llegar al patio notaron que este tenía varios postes, con luces de color dorado enredadas en ellos e igual estas estaban colgando, habían muchas mesas con centros de mesa sencillos con un mantel blanco y un florero lleno de rosas de diversos colores y varias sillas; en el otro extremo podía ver una gran tarima con grandes bocinas, luces y varios micrófonos, donde se podía apreciar que ahí se encontraban el director suplente y su esposa.

\- Hola chicos, buenas noches – les saludo alegre Giotto, a través de un micrófono – bueno primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por participar en este festival, el cual conmemorar el aniversario de esta bella escuela – comento notando que sus palabras eran aplaudidas por todo el cuerpo estudiantil – ahora chicos les toca a ustedes celebrar y que mejor que con una cena y un poco de baile – hablo recibiendo una ovación por parte de todos – e igual aquellos que gusten podrán subir al escenario a cantar – dijo guiñándoles el ojo, al mismo tiempo que detrás de ella se notaba a varios chicos subir al escenario, los cuales reconocieron enseguida.

\- Oh dios… no es cierto – gritaron varias omegas, al mismo tiempo que todos los estudiantes corrían para llegar al escenario.

\- Buenas noches Nami-chuu – grito Miku alegre desde el escenario – están listos para celebrar – volvió a gritar recibiendo un estruendoso si de parte de todos – entonces comencemos – grito, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar la melodía que daba inicio al concierto.

\- Eso nunca me lo espere – comento impresionado Tsuna mientras sonreía.

\- Según escuche del viejo, le gusto como actuaron en la obra por lo cual les llevo a una disquera y ya están grabando su disco – opino Hayato.

\- Si la verdad que son muy talentosos – dijo de forma alegre Takeshi.

\- Hmm…

\- Que tal si vamos a sentarnos un rato aprovechando que las mesas están desocupadas – les invito Tsuna.

\- Nosotros solo veníamos a despedirnos – comento Takeshi algo triste.

\- ¿Ya se van? – comento divertido Kyoya mientras miraba al peliblanco.

\- Si a descansar, ya que mañana tenemos unos pendientes que realizar – comento Hayato – pero aun tendrás que soportarnos mini-clon.

\- Eso lo veremos herbívoro gritón – dijo Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado, mientras los miraba marcharse.

\- Bueno, ¿que te gustaría hacer? – le pregunto divertido Tsuna.

\- No dijeron que debías regresar temprano – le pregunto divertido Kyoya.

\- Eso puede esperar – comento – que te parece si vamos a cenar a un lugar más tranquilo – le invito mientras le sonreía de lado.

\- Supongo, que podría aceptar – dijo Kyoya igual sonriendo de lado.

Ante eso ambos chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar al automóvil del castaño este empezó a actuar de forma extraña.

\- ¿Que tienes? – le pregunto algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Amm… no encuentro mis llaves – dijo angustiado el castaño.

\- ¿Las perdiste?

\- No se… ah… no recuerdo… dios papá va a matarme… - dijo mientras su cara se tornaba azul.

\- No las dejaste en el salón precisamente para no perderlas – le recordó.

\- Ah, es verdad – recordó alegre – espérame aquí no tardo.

\- Apúrate, tienes un minuto o me iré sin ti – le amenazo Kyoya, notando que este había empezado a correr en dirección hacia su salón, ante eso se recargo un momento en el auto mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y cerraba por un momento sus ojos.

En eso escucho un ruido cerca de su posición por lo cual se puso en alerta, notando que de los arbustos cercanos salia un hombre de cabello color azul claro con mechones rojos ligeramente largo el cual estaba amarrado con una coleta, de ojos color negros, tes ligeramente morena, compleción algo fornida, el cual estaba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, algo que enojo al pelinegro ya que él conocía a todos los estudiantes de la escuela y ese herbívoro no era un alumno de Nami-chuu.

\- Te asuste preciosura – hablo con un tono arrogante en su voz el peli azul.

\- … - ante el llamado al pelinegro le surgió un tic en su ojo…

\- ¿Y que haces aquí tan solito? – siguió hablando el peli azul mientras se acercaba al pelinegro – cierto, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Touya Mikiya – dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia – oye te gustaría… - quiso seguir hablando pero en eso noto que el pelinegro le miraba con odio y en sus manos portaba un par de tonfas.

\- No me importa quien seas herbívoro

\- ¿Herbívoro?

\- En este instante me dirás porque finges ser un estudiante de esta escuela – le dijo algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Me atrapaste – dijo mientras sonreía de lado – al parecer también eres algo listo, sabes eso es malo para los que son como tú.

\- …

\- Los omegas solo sirven como decoración y para dar hijos – dijo de forma seria mientras quedaba parado enfrente del pelinegro – ahora, **se un buen omega y déjate coger** – dijo mientras sonreía con malicia, notando que sus palabras hacían temblar al pelinegro.

\- … - Kyoya ahora temblaba de furia… pero ahora mismo le ensañar a ese herbívoro sin cerebro con quien se estaba metiendo.

Touya sonría para si mismo, había sido demasiado fácil y justo cuando se estaba inclinando para buscar inhalar el aroma del omega, recibió un golpe en el estómago que le hizo retroceder con algo de dolor, notando que el pelinegro le había golpeado y no se le notaba intimidado por su voz.

\- No sé quién eres y ni me interesa, pero ahora mismo recibirás tu castigo por hacerte pasar por un estudiante herbívoro – le indico Kyoya mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de ataque.

\- Maldito omega, ahora te enseñare cuál es tu lugar en esa sociedad – le grito enojado mientras que de sus ropas sacaba una jeringa y buscaba clavársela al pelinegro.

Pero en ese instante, antes de que pudiera dar un paso sintió como era sujetado alguien le apretaba su cuello y sujetaba ocn fuerza la muñeca de la mano donde tenia agarrada la jeringa, entonces noto una presencia hostil que le hizo temblar notando como la presión que ejercían en su cuerpo se hacía mayor y hacia que dejara caer la jeringa al suelo.

\- Que crees que estás haciendo – escucho que alguien le preguntaba, era una voz grave que estaba cargada con odio, en eso sintió como le rompían la mano y lo lanzaban hasta estrellarse contra el árbol más cercano.

Al abrir los ojos con algo de dificultad noto que parado enfrente suyo estaba ese castaño que había estado con el omega con anterioridad.

\- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar… - escucho que este volvió a hablar – ¿ **que crees que le hacías a MI OMEGA?** – le grito empleando su voz de alfa.

Ante eso el noto que temblaba… eso era imposible, la voz de otros alfas no debía afectarle a menos que… entonces miro con terror al chico notando que su mirada cambiaba de tonalidad… eso era malo eso era un rasgo muy raro y distintivo que se presentaba en los alfas de una familia en específicos los alfas de la familia Vongola, los cuales siempre eran de clase S… trato de calmarse y buscar con la mirada la jeringa, pero al buscarla noto que esta estaba en manos de un alfa rubio platinado… en eso lo noto su boleto a una vida de ensueños estaba junto a su madre… le habían descubierto.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo escapar o seguir lamentándose vio que el castaño había adivinado sus pensamientos y le estampaba una patada en el estómago, donde volvió a moverse rápidamente golpeándole en el rostro y le rompía el labio para finalmente sujetarlo del cuello… ahora si le estaba asfixiando.

\- Y donde quedo toda esa altanería y ego que demostrabas hace rato al intentar acercarte a **MI PROMETIDO** – le pregunto Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que con cada palabra ejercía más presión en el cuello del peli azul.

\- Sabes es una lástima que no hayas escogido mal tus acciones, herbívoro – hablo divertido Alaude mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el chico, para quedar parado al lado del castaño – de haberte limitado a cumplir tu trabajo ahora estarías nadando en dinero, pero te gano la codicia y quisiste tomar a MI HIJO – hablo con calma.

\- Creíste que no habíamos notado tu presencia en la escuela – pregunto divertida Giotto – tu eres quien ha sido vigilado desde que pisaste los terrenos de esta escuela, pero atreverte a tratar de hacerle daño a mi hijo, ¿en serio?

\- … - Kyoya solo sonrió de lado ante ese comentario e igual miraba atento como Tsunayoshi disciplinaba a ese herbívoro.

Si visión ya le fallaba, ese chico estaba por matarlo… en eso sintió como era arrogado con fuerza al suelo. Una vez libre empezó a respirar con dificultad buscando regularizar su respiración.

\- No… no crean… que esto se quedar así… - hablo de forma entrecortada.

\- Yo creo que esto se acabó – opino divertido Alaude.

\- Kyoya nos adelantamos – le indico divertida Giotto, mientras tomaba de la mano a Alaude – pueden llegar tarde, solo ve que Tsu-chan no lo mate – dijo divertida mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

\- Hmm… no prometo nada – le contesto divertido Kyoya.

\- Que acaso no escucharon, yo voy… - empezó a hablar con furia Touya.

\- Tu no harás nada, porque en este momento te enseñare que nadie intenta tocar lo que es **MIO** – dijo Tsunayoshi mientras tronaba sus dedos y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo que el castaño se divertía, Kyoya le tomaba una foto y se la mandaba con un mensaje de texto a cierto número, donde el mensaje decía:

" _Tsunayoshi no podrá llegar temprano, porque se está divirtiendo con ese herbívoro"_

Donde después de unos segundos recibió una contestación que provoco que sonriera de lado.

 _"_ _Siendo ese el caso, Dame-Tsuna puede llegar tarde"_


	35. Capítulo 35: Apoyo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 35: Apoyo

Después del festival, las cosas en la escuela regresaron a la normalidad… bueno lo normal que se espera cuando es época de exámenes… por lo cual la mayoría de la población estudiantil se le podía apreciar algo tensa, nerviosa, repasando sus apuntes en los salones, jardines o en la biblioteca. La única excepción eran los alumnos del 2A, ya que a ellos les habían adelantado sus exámenes y ahora tenían un periodo libre.

A muchos esto les parecía algo raro y un claro ejemplo de favoritismo, pero el director siempre busca excusarse de eso diciendo que ellos eran alumnos de alto rendimiento e igual se les adelantaba los exámenes porque ellos debían tener ese tiempo libre para cumplir con algunas actividades extracurriculares, lo cual no era mentira ya que en ese salón habían chicos que pertenecían a clubes científicos y matemáticos que estaban compitiendo en el extranjero en esos momentos, otros chicos tenían actividades deportivas con sus clubes y en el caso actual de Miku y otros estudiantes acuitan a sus nuevas clases de actuación y canto para su debut futura… obviamente que con esos argumentos todos dejaron de cuestionar las ordenes de Fon; pero realmente si era una fachada, el había escogido apropósito a esos chicos a los cuales igual les convenía adelantar los exámenes lo cual creaba la fachada perfecta, ya que la verdadera razón de adelantar los exámenes era para que Kyoya no se atrasara ya que para esas fechas llegaba su celo y este debía ausentarse casi por una semana.

Las cosas transcurrían de forma normal para los chicos: Tsuna había regresado a su deber tortuoso de vivir entre la escuela y seguir atendiendo los asuntos de la empresa e igual asistir a algunas reuniones en compañía de Alaude-san para seguir aprendiendo sobre el manejo de la otra empresa, ya que dentro de poco se debía llevar acabo un inventario y un cierre de medio año, por lo cual debían estar listos los balances generales de ambas empresas. Por su parte Kyoya igual andaba ligeramente ocupado ya que estaban por finalizar las clases por lo cual estaba ayudando a su tío con el papeleo de los alumnos de ultimo grado para mandar a pedir toda la documentación que necesitarían a la hora de graduarse, seguir manteniendo el orden en la escuela con ayuda de Kusakabe e igual ser secuestrado en las tardes por su madre para ayudarle con su papeleo con la excusa de que debía familiarizarse con ellos y el manejo de la empresa porque él la manejaría en un futuro aunque no le gustara eso de la moda.

Por otra parte en la casa de nuestro castaño las cosas tomaron un giro sorpresivo cuando una mañana del sábado Reborn y Lambo le informaron a sus hijos de la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia, provocando que ambos hermanos gritaron de la impresión pero después de un rato Tsuna fue el primero en felicitarlos… aunque cierto pelinegro no lo tomo también argumentando que ya no lo querían y por eso lo remplazaban… pero después de algunos mimos de sus padres y ciertas palabras de su padre, este dibujo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y acepto contento la noticia diciendo que ya deseaba tener a su nuevo hermanito para tener alguien a quien tortu… ejem… tutorar como su papá hacía con dame-Tsuna.

De igual forma Tsuna fue secuestrado la tarde del domingo por Reborn, el cual dijo que debía acompañarlo a un lugar, lo cual le pareció algo extraño al castaño, pero accedió. Lo llevo al restaurante de un gran hotel donde noto para su sorpresa que ahí estaba su abuelo esperándoles, algo que le alegro porque hacía rato que no le veía desde el encuentro con sus progenitores…

\- Abuelito – le saludo Tsuna dándole un abrazo.

\- Wow, Tsunayoshi cada día que te veo te haces más grandes – le elogio el mayor – hijo – saludo a Reborn, el cual solo le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Pero si veníamos a ver al abuelo, ¿porque no trajimos a mamá y a Hiroki? – se cuestionó Tsuna mirando a ver al pelinegro.

\- Tsunayosi, siéntate ahí algo que debemos decirte – dijo de forma seria, lo cual preocupo un poco al castaño ya que noto que igual su abuelo adoptaba un semblante serio.

Los tres fueron llevados a una mesa privada para hablar, donde primero ordenaron algo para beber: Reborn y Timoteo pidieron un café mientras que Tsuna pidió un vaso de jugo.

\- Bueno basta de juegos, ¿que pasa? – pregunto de forma seria Tsuna mirándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ya que no le gustaba la actitud que ambos tenían y todo ese misterio.

\- Bueno Tsunayoshi… lo que pasa es que esto es algo difícil de decir… - empezó a hablar Timoteo mientras que en su mirada se podía reflejar una gran tristeza.

\- ¿Que paso abuelito? – le pregunto algo preocupado.

\- Ellos están muertos – dijo sin rodeos Reborn mirándole de forma seria a los ojos.

\- ¿Que… quienes…? - pregunto Tsuna algo asustado, aunque realmente ya se daba una idea de que era lo que hablaban.

\- Tsunayoshi, sé que ellos no fueron un modelo a seguir como padres e igual lo que hicieron hace poco, pero tienes el derecho a saber que hace poco fallecieron – dijo de forma seria Timoteo.

\- … - Tsuna no dijo nada, simplemente se paró de golpe y los miro a ver reflejando asombro en su mirada al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas empezaban a nacer en sus ojos – ¿cómo…?

\- Fue en a prisión, ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar su realidad o cambiar y lograron poner a los demás reos en su contra y… - ya no pudo seguir hablando Reborn ya que le dolía recordar la forma en como le narraron que sucedieron los hechos.

\- No… no es no es verdad… - dijo Tsuna algo asustado y desesperado – sé que nunca fueron los mejores y todo eso, pero… pero ellos no pueden…

\- Tsunayoshi yo sé que esto duele e igual sé que a pesar de todo les querías… - Timoteo trato de acercarse a él para buscar abrazarlo, pero noto que lo apartaba y salía corriendo del lugar – Tsunayoshi… - le grito preocupado.

\- Déjalo – le ordeno Reborn, al notar que estaba por seguirle.

\- Pero…

\- Déjalo necesitar estar un rato a solas e igual él le ayudara – dijo algo serio mientras ocultaba su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero – a pesar de todo lo que el imbécil de mi hermano le hizo sufrir, Tsunayoshi aun deseaba escuchar de ellos alguna palabra de amor o de elogio…

\- … - Timoteo ya no dijo nada y solo se limitó a apretar sus puños con fuerza, ya que le dolía ver a como sufría su nieto.

\- Vamos papá, mejor vamos a casa para que saludes a Hiroki y a Lambo - le animo Reborn, mientras dejaba algunos billetes en la mesa y caminaba hacia la salida del restaurante.

Por su parte Tsuna corría sin rumbo aparente solo deseaba estar lejos, en su andar llego hasta el centro donde se sentó en una de las bancas mientras agachaba su cabeza y dejaba su mira fija en el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se perdían en sus recuerdos: era verdad que no fueron los mejores padres, de cierta forma desde pequeño siempre noto el falso amor que le daban pero recordar esas pequeñas veces que le felicitaba Nana con un sonrisa en los labios porque aprendió bien una lección o las veces que lo elogiaba Iemitsu porque su comportamiento era aceptable y muy apropiado para un omega… era verdad que ellos siempre le demostraron su deseo de que el fuera un omega y cuando debuto como alfa noto que su vida se derrumbaba: sintió el rechazo y odio de sus progenitores, le abandonaron… era verdad que amaba a sus tíos a los cuales empezó a ver como a unos padres, pero aun guardaba alguna esperanza de poder reconciliarse con Iemitsu y Nana… pero ahora todo indicaba que eso nunca pasaría.

\- Hola precioso – alguien le hablo, pero no le hizo caso porque realmente no le estaba prestando atención a su entorno – ¿porque estas tan solito?

\- …

\- Oh… estas triste, ven yo te puedo ayudarte y así ambos pasaremos un buen rato – volvió hablar algo divertida la voz.

\- Herbívora… aléjate de él.

Kyoya haba recibido un mensaje de parte de Reborn, donde le contaba lo que pasaría el día de hoy y le pedía que cuidara de su hijo. Obvio que igual él se asombró la noticia, era verdad que los padres de Tsunayoshi le causaron una pésima primera impresión sin mencionar que después de su enfrentamientos aborrecía a Nana pero no había dicho nada al respecto por respeto a su pareja, pero sabía que el castaño muy en el fondo aún los quería, por lo cual no dudo en salir a buscarle, al principio se sentía desorientado pues no sabría exactamente dónde buscarle pero prefirió seguir su instinto e ir a donde creía que podría estar el castaño, tal y como le había explicado su madre: _cuando un omega ya está marcado por instinto siempre sabrá donde está su alfa e igual si está sufriendo y lo mismo con ellos, porque ya han creado un vínculo inquebrantable entre ellos_.

Realmente odiaba notar como su madre y sus lecciones nunca se equivocaban, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el centro del centro comercial donde no tardo en visualizar a Tsunayoshi, estaba sentado en una de las bancas que estaban junto a una fuente… pero entonces algo hizo que se enojara y sacara sus tonfas a la vista: había una herbívora que se estaba acercando a él y lo peor al castaño no parecía importarle… definitivamente disciplinaria a ambos por eso, por lo cual se acercó a paso rápido hacia ellos.

\- Piérdete, yo llegue primero – le contesto la chica mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, para lego buscar

\- … - ante eso Kyoya no dijo nada y solo se acercó rápidamente hasta la chica y le golpeo con sus tonfas en el brazo derecho y el estómago.

\- ¿Que diablos te pasa? – le grito enojada la chica.

\- Te lo advertí, herbívora – le contesto en eso sintió le abrazaban por detrás provocando que sonriera de lado.

\- Tch… - escucho como se quejaba la mujer y se alejaba indignada del lugar.

Ante eso Kyoya solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras que con cuidado se soltaba del agarre para girarse a ver a Tsunayoshi, el cual aún tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo tomando su rostro con sus manos, notando que este le miraba a ver.

\- Kyoya… yo… - empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que algunas nuevas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Ven, vamos a casa – le indico mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso en los labios, para luego separarse y tomarlo de la mano para que empezaran a caminar juntos.

Lo guio hasta su casa, la cual era la más cercana, al menos agradecía que sus padres salieron a quien sabe dónde en esos momentos, por lo cual estarían solos, por lo cual lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde ambos se recostaron en la cama mientras que el pelinegro seguía reconfortándole dándole pequeñas caricias en su espalda, mientras que el castaño lo abrazaba de forma posesiva y lloraba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho contrario.

Después de un rato Tsunayoshi se quedó dormido, por l cual Kyoya con mucho cuidado se movió para poder colocarse de pie y se levantaba para buscar su teléfono y avisar a la casa del castaño que pasaría ahí la noche.

\- ¿Como sigue? – escucho que le hablaban a sus espaldas.

\- Ya se calmó – respondió Kyoya sin mirarla a ver quién le hablaba, ya que solo ella entraba así a su habitación.

\- Eso es bueno – comento Giotto mientras entraba a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido – ten les dejo algo para que coman – indico mientras colocaba una bandeja en el escritorio que había en la habitación.

\- Gracias – le contesto mientras dejaba su celular y se giraba a verla a los ojos.

\- Por cierto, ya está listo – dijo mientras igual le miraba y sonreía de lado.

\- Hmm…

\- Tranquilo, será cuando tú lo indiques y como acordamos yo me encargare de todo – le dijo sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y el carnívoro? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Hmm… digamos que lo tendré muy ocupado – le dijo de forma divertida – como te dije, mamá cumple sus promesas Kyoya – dijo mientras se acercaba a el para darle un beso en la frente – tu igual debes descansar – le sugirió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para luego salir de la habitación.

Al notar que la puerta se cerraba Kyoya sonrió de lado, definitivamente su madre nunca le dejaba de sorprender con su personalidad, ante eso dejo escapar un bostezo para luego regresar a la cama y acomodarse nuevamente junto a Tsunayoshi y cerrar sus ojos para igual descansar un rato.

Por otra parte, Giotto observaba a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta los movimientos de su hijo provocando que sonreía, ya que nunca pensó ver todas esas nuevas facetas en su pelinegro lo cual la hacía feliz porque eso le demostraba que él había superado todos sus miedos que tenia de pequeño sobre aceptarse a si mismo como omega.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado mientras se encaminaba a su propia habitación a descansar un poco, en eso empezó a sonar su teléfono indicándole que le llego un mensaje en el cual se le informaba que ya estaban listas las reservaciones que había pedido para ella y Alaude provocando que riera, definitivamente sin importar el trato siempre ganaba y obtenía lo que quería… ahora solo debía convencer a su lindo esposo para que la acompañara sin sospechar que había un truco escondido, con ello fue recordando lo que la levo a esta situación…

\- Flash Back -

En ese momento Giotto caminaba a paso rápido hasta la zona de los campers ya que había revisado un singular mensaje por parte de Carlos que decía:

" _él es un monstruo… ¿en verdad es tu hijo? ¡AUXILIO!"_

Por lo cual Giotto no se sorprendió que al llegar al camerino donde le estaban probando sus trajes a Kyoya pudiera escuchar algunas cosas romperse e igual que al abrir la puerta una tonfa paso volando cerca de su cabeza. Ante eso la rubia simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez mientras observaba los daños: toda la habitación estaba tirada y se podía ver algunas ropas destrozadas, algunos asistentes en un rincón temblando de miedo mientras que en el centro de la habitación se podía observar aun adolescente pelinegro, el cual se le notaba realmente enojado y tenía una de sus tonfas en mano y dispuesto a golpear al castaño de mechones morados que estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- Hibari Kyoya, ¿que significa esto? – le dijo enojada, notando que con eso había captado la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Tch… - se quejó Kyoya mientras bajaba sus armas y cruzaba los brazos para luego mirarle a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Buaaaa Giotto-chan – lloro Carlos, corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de la rubia – gracia s adiós que llegaste….

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso ahora? – pregunto algo aburrida la rubia mirando a los ojos a su hijo e ignorando al hombre que se aferraba a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Jamás dijiste que tendría que usar esta cosa – dijo enojado señalando las extensiones y pelucas que había en la habitación – e igual te dije que aceptaba usar un vestido no 4.

\- Ah… Kyoya todos esos son los atuendos que se necesitan en la…

\- Entonces cancela esta ridiculez – le interrumpió Kyoya.

\- … - Giotto no dijo nada y solo levanto una ceja al mismo tiempo que igual se semblante se tornaba serio – Carlos, tú y tu equipo salgan un rato – le ordeno al hombre sin mirarle a ver.

Obviamente el castaño y su equipo no necesitaron que se los dijeran dos veces ya que salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando solos a ese par.

\- No me importa lo que digas no actuare con esas ridículas ropas – dijo rápidamente Kyoya una vez que noto que estaban solos.

\- Y tu comprenderás que a estas alturas no cancelare la obra – contraataco Giotto.

\- Entonces búscate otros protagonistas porque Tsunayoshi y yo no actuaremos – declaro Kyoya.

\- Ah… que curioso yo no he escuchado que Tsunayoshi se queje de la obra – dijo divertida Giotto.

\- No voy a participar en algo tan herbívoro como esto.

\- … - ante eso Giotto se quedó en silencio un poco, definitivamente no pensaba usar esa alternativa, pero en estos momentos era la única opción viable para lograr que su hijo hiciera lo que ella quería – Y si… cambiamos las cosas.

\- Actuare si no hay canciones ni vestidos.

\- No cariño, la negociación no funciona así.

\- Entonces olvídalo.

\- Ah… bueno entonces tu igual olvida lo que le prometiste a Tsu-chan sobre tu próximo celo – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya la miro a ver sorprendida – ¿cómo…?

\- Kyoya, este o no este en la casa, se todo lo que ocurre en ella – le contesto sonriéndole de lado.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Tu sabes que es lo que quiero.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo n…

\- Antes que me contestes deja que exponga los términos y ya luego decidirás si aceptas o no.

\- …

\- La situación es simple, sabes que yo quiero verte participar en la obra, pero puedo dejarte modificar el guion todo lo que desees, pero las canciones y los vestidos se quedan.

\- ¿Que gano a cambio?

\- Yo personalmente organizare que tu próximo celo lo pases en privado con Tsunayoshi sin que alguien los moleste y eso también me incluye, ustedes estarán solos donde tu elijas.

\- … - Kyoya la miro sorprendido.

\- Entonces… tenemos un trato – dijo mientras caminaba para quedar parada frente a él.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco?, el carnívoro nunca aceptaría algo así e igual…

\- No hay truco my honey, solo quiero que cumplas mi capricho de verte actuar en esta obra y a cambio yo me desharé de los estorbos para que puedas pasar tu celo con Tsu-chan sin interrupciones, solo que en esa parte tendré que pedirte que te cuides y tomaras las pastillas que yo te diga, ya que aún no quiero ser abuela – dijo mientras le sonreía divertida – entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? – dijo extendiendo la mano.

Ante eso Kyoya la miro con algo de desconfianza, pero al final accedió y estrecho la mano de su madre.

\- - - - - Fin del Flash Back - - - - - -

Al llegar a su habitación, Giotto se encontró con la mirada acusatoria de su esposo, el cual estaba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Que estas planeando? – le pregunto de forma seria, mientras le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Yo…? - dijo de forma divertida la rubia mientras se señalaba a si misma

\- Giotto…

\- Pues… nada en realidad – le contesto mientras se encaminaba a su armario para cambiarse de ropas bajo la atenta mirada de su alfa, donde se colocó un baby dolls de ceda de color rojo con encaje negro, para luego meterse en la cama, sentándose sobre las caderas de su alfa.

\- ¿Y que planeas hacer con esa ropa? – le pregunto algo divertido dejaba su libro en la mesa de noche que había junto a su cama.

\- Pues… solo recordaba que aún no te e agradecido por cumplir mi capricho de actuar en la obra – le contesto mientras se recostaba sobre de el para besarle, el cual fue correspondido enseguida mientras sentía como la sujetaba de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la recostaba en la cama y con ello ambos comenzaban con su juego de seducción que tanto les encantaba.

Por otra parte, Tsuna empezaba a despertarse, al abrir los ojos e incorporarse se sintió desorientado preguntándose donde estaba y como había llegado hasta ahí… en eso recordó sobre la noticia que le habían dado, se volvió a sentir un poco mal pero en eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo obligaba a recostarse.

\- Herbívoro, vuelve a dormir o te morderé hasta la muerte – noto como Kyoya colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Kyoya… - le dijo lago sorprendido – espera… como… que paso…

\- Tsunayoshi si sigues de ruidoso hare que duermas en el sofá – le amenazo – descansa, mañana te explico – le indico mientras volvía a acomodarse y cerraba sus ojos.

\- Buenas noches Kyoya… - le dijo en un susurro mientras se quedaba mirando al techo.

Tal vez no entendía mucho de que había pasado pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse adormecer por la fragancia natural de Kyoya, dolía todo lo que era referente a Iemtsu y Nana… pero definitivamente se había comportado como un tonto o un "dame" como le decía su padre… si su padre porque sus tíos siempre actuaron como sus figuras paternas más que sus propios progenitores e igual en estos momentos tenía una pareja la cual estaba a su lado dando su apoyo y animándolo a su forma especial de ser, en eso recordó sus propias palabras: que sin importar el tiempo que tardara buscaría su felicidad, le sonreiría a la vida y avanzaría a su propio ritmo; algo que de poco en poco ya estaba consiguiendo y solo le quedaba pensar que donde fuera que estuvieran en esos momentos ellos, deseaba que fueran felices, ya que él se dedicaría a hacer que sus tíos y su pareja se sintieran orgullosos de él.


	36. Capítulo 36: Momento Especial

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 36: Momento Especial

Después de algunos días y con la ayuda de Kyoya, Tsunayoshi regreso a su carácter habitual, era verdad que le había dolido la noticia, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de deprimirse ya que esa actitud solo estaba preocupando a los que le querían e igual porque amablemente le recordaron que se estaba comportante como un simple herbívoro.

Con ello las cosas regresaron a su calma normal y para mala suerte de cierto castaño debido a que su clase había adelantado todos los exámenes ahora se encontraba casi 12 horas encerrado en la oficina revisando informes y leyendo varios contratos pendientes de la empresa. Definitivamente su padre era el mismo demonio personificado… en verdad no entendía porque debía ver todas las cosas que debía hacer un presidente de la compañía si aún no asumía el cargo… aún faltaba algunos años e igual ya había sido amenazado que además de eso debía quedar como el mejor de la clase en la carrera o si no… recibiría un entrenamiento inolvidable… solo de pensar en eso su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente e igual estaba el hecho de que incluyendo todo eso no podía descuidar a Kyoya e igual estar pendiente y asistir a las juntas que le ordenaba su suegro que debía asistir. Aunque en parte entendía porque de pronto sus deberes se multiplicaron… era mejor tener la mente ocupada para no pensar más en eso.

Ese día estaba realizando su tortura habitual: revisar y firmar su bello papeleo… cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

\- Tsunayoshi-sama, le están esperando en la sala de juntas para iniciar la reunión – le indico una chica de cabello rojo largo y ondulado, de tes clara, ojos azules los cuales estaban detrás de unos lentes de armazón negro, vestía una blusa de manga larga de color blanco, con corbata negra, falda recta corta la cual le llegaba arribia de las rodillas y tacones de cintas de color negro.

\- Ah, gracias – le contesto el castaño sonriéndole y pasando a su lado para encaminarse a la sala de juntas.

\- Desea que les mande algo – pregunto la chica.

\- Si, lo de siempre.

\- Por supuesto – le indico mientras se encaminaba la joven a su escritorio para descolgar su teléfono y hacer el pedido.

Después de que el castaño entrara a la junta con los demás socios del corporativo curiosamente el elevador principal se abrió dejando paso a un pelinegro de mirada azul metálico, el cual se encamino directamente hasta la oficina de su herbívoro. Al llegar noto a la chica que se encontraba en el escritorio que estaba colocado junto a la puerta, la cual en esos momentos estaba revisando unas cosas en su ordenador al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono.

Kyoya no era afecto por visitar a Tsunayoshi cuando este estaba trabajando ya que no quería ser una distracción para el castaño e igual porque el mismo sabía que a veces las obligaciones estaban primero, pero ese día era importante ya que lo sentía… dentro de poco iniciaría su celo y la verdad es que se encontraba ansioso debido a que sería la primera vez que pasaría ese momento en compañía de su pareja.

\- Si diga – le pregunto la chica, la cual recién había colgado el teléfono y notado la presencia del pelinegro.

\- Vine a ver a Tsuayoshi – indico Kyoya, mientras observaba de forma analítica.

\- ¿Él sabía de su visita? – le volvió a preguntar de forma amable.

\- … - Kyoya estaba algo molesto con esa pregunta, pero busco aparentar calma – no.

\- Hmm ya veo, lo que pasa es que en estos instantes está en una junta con el consejo – le explico – pero si gustas puedes esperarle, no creo que tarde – le indico mientras señalaba un gran sofá que había enfrente de ellos.

El pelinegro no contesto y simplemente se sentó, además prefería esperarle, aunque una parte de le tenía ganas de ir a esa dichosa junta y sacar de ahí al castaño para que le atendiera… en eso reacciono a donde lo dirigían sus pensamientos por lo cual sacudió su cabeza… definitivamente los genes raros de su madre se hacían más fuertes cuando estaba llegando su celo.

Al poco tiempo se escucharon pasos, donde noto que Tsunayoshi regresaba a su oficina, dejando ver que este estaba entretenido leyendo unos documentos mientras caminaba.

\- ¿Que tal estuvo la junta, Tsunayoshi-sama? – le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se colocaba de pie y le abría la puerta.

\- Lo normal… - empezó a contestar el castaño sin apartar su vista de los documentos, pero en eso…

\- Herbívoro… - le llamo, notando que este se detenía y le miraba a ver dejando notar su sorpresa plasmada en su mirada.

\- Kyoya – le hablo el castaño mientras se acercaba hasta el – que sorpresa- le indico mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

\- Hmm… veo que estas ocupado – dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- Que… ah na, eso puede esperar – indico mientras lo tomaba de la mano – Stefanie, no me pases llamadas ya que estaré ocupado – le dijo a la pelirroja mientras entraba a su oficina seguido del pelinegro.

\- Claro – le contesto divertida mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Esa herbívora es extraña – comento Kyoya una vez que estaban solos.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Tsuna – no lo había notado, ya que ella es alguien muy tranquila.

\- Hmm… ¿y porque te habla por tu nombre? – cuestiono el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Celoso? – pregunto divertido el castaño, pero en respuesta recibió un tonfaso en el estómago – itte… - se quejó – am bueno es que yo le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre ya que se siente extraño que me llamen por mi apellido.

\- Hmm…

\- Cierto, y a que debo tu visita – le pregunto mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Nada más quería venir a verte, herbívoro – le dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Entonces que tal si aprovecho tu visita y salimos un rato los dos – le indico con voz coqueta.

\- Hmm… pero yo elijo el lugar.

\- Me parece bien.

Con ello ambos adolescentes salieron de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento, para ir a buscar el automóvil del castaño.

\- Herbívoro – le llamo.

\- Si dime – le contesto Tsuna mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

\- Esta vez yo manejo – le indico mientras rápidamente le quitaba las llaves.

\- Que… no espera…

\- Harás lo que te digo Tsunayoshi – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Esta bien tu ganas – dijo el castaño dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se metía al automóvil.

\- Ten ponte esto igual – le indico Kyoya pasándole un trozo de tela.

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que ¿me vas a secuestrar? – pregunto divertido mientras se vendaba los ojos.

\- No veo que te estés quejando por eso – dijo Kyoya sonriendo de lado mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

El transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso ya que con tener la presencia del otro era más que suficiente para ellos; tardaron como 30 minutos de recorrido hasta que llegaron a su destino.

En esos momentos Tsuna se sentía algo ansioso ya que no tenía ni idea de a donde lo había llevado su pareja, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, noto que este se bajaba del vehículo y poco después le abría la puerta.

\- Sujétame, porque aún no puedes quitarte la venda – le ordeno.

\- Jeje y ¿porque tanto misterio? – le pregunto divertido mientras le tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar.

Ante eso Kyoya no contesto y simplemente sonrió de lado, en esos momentos se encontraban a las afueras de Namimori, donde se podía apreciar un aeropuerto privado y un jet, el cual les estaba esperando a que abordaran para llevarlos a su destino. Con cuidado le indico el camino al castaño para que no tropezara con las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a la azafata con un movimiento de cabeza que ya estaban listos para partir.

Mientras empezaban los preparativos para el despegue, ambos adolescentes se encaminaron a la habitación que poseía la nave, donde al entrar Kyoya se encargó de ponerle seguro a la puerta.

\- Siéntate aquí – le indico al castaño haciendo que este se sentara en la orilla de la cama de la habitación.

En eso la nave empezó a moverse…

\- Donde estam… – empezó a preguntar Tsuna ya que empezaba a sentir el movimiento del lugar, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos al mismo tiempo que sentía que se sentaban en su regazo y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello, por lo que no dudo en sujetar de la cintura a su omega mientras buscaba profundizar el beso.

Toda duda y curiosidad que sentía el castaño quedo en el olvido mientras se dejaba perder en ese beso, el cual se volvía demandante a cada segundo que pasaba… pero este solo fue interrumpido ligeramente ante el movimiento de la nave que empezaba a despegar, provocando que Tsunayoshi quedara acostado en la cama con Kyoya encima suyo. Este hecho solo le creo más curiosidad al castaño, el cual aún desconocía su ubicación o su nuevo destino ya que era fácil notar que estaban en un avión o algo similar, pero nuevamente no pudo preguntar nada al volver a sentir que su pareja buscaba nuevamente sus labios para continuar con lo que había comenzado, pero esta vez Tsuna sabia de sus intenciones por lo cual en un rápido movimiento cambio de posición sin interrumpir el beso y ahora él era quien se encontraba a arriba, al mismo tiempo que seguía degustando del sabor de la boca de Kyoya empezaba a colar su mano derecha por debajo de la ropa del contrario notando que sus caricias estremecían al cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suyo.

Tuvieron que separarse ya que la necesidad de aire se hacía presente, donde se podía escuchar a ambos jadear, pero eso no impidió al castaño seguir, ya que aprovecho esto para descender al cuello del contrario para lamerlo y besarlo provocando que suaves gemidos escaparan de la boca de su pelinegro, en eso sintió como le quitaban las vendas de sus ojos.

Ante eso Tsuna noto como rápidamente Kyoya lo jalaba y lo volvía a tumbar en la cama mientras que este se sentaba sobre su cadera.

\- ¿Y porque tanto misterio? – pregunto de forma calmada el castaño mientras sus manos exploraban y acariciaban las piernas del contario.

\- No seas impaciente Tsunayoshi – le dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- No lo soy – le contesto – solo es curiosidad – dijo mientras subía sus manos hasta tomar al omega por la cintura pero en eso sentía como sus manos eran sujetadas al mismo tiempo que se entrelazaban con las manos del pelinegro.

\- Te dije que aun debes esperar.

\- No puedes culparme por intentarlo Ky-o-ya… – dijo de forma seductora mientras se incorporaba un poco para quedar sentado y sujetar por la espalda al pelinegro.

\- Bueno ya solo debes esperar un poco más.

\- Bueno creo poder aguantarme – dijo sonriendo de lado – por cierto ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

\- A un lugar privado.

\- Con nuestras familias dudo que ese término exista – dijo divertido el castaño.

\- Hmm… - ante ese comentario igual el pelinegro sonrió – pero esta vez será diferente.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Bueno ahora me toca a mí hacer algo especial para la ocasión no lo crees – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño.

\- Eso me gusta, pero se supone que yo deba consentirte…

\- Bueno pues acostúmbrate a que yo sea quien mande en esta relación, herbívoro – le dijo de forma divertida mientras lo sujetaba de su corbata.

\- … - esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al castaño el cual después de unos segundos empezó a reírse per se detuvo al notar que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido – me parece bien, tu manda y yo obedezco, mi carnívoro – dijo mientras buscaba pegar más el cuerpo de Kyoya al suyo.

\- Hmm… - comento mientras ambos se volvían a unir en un beso, el cual esta vez fue más lento ya que en el ambos se demostraban el amor que sentían por el otro, al mismo tiempo que las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del contrario.

En eso una fuerte oleada de calor golpeo el cuerpo de Kyoya, el cual alejo un poco al castaño mientras empezaba a jadear… ante eso Tsuna se preocupó un poco pero entonces empezó a notarlo… el celo de Kyoya estaba iniciando y podía sentir como todo el lugar se inundaba de su aroma, en eso y con un rápido movimiento el pelinegro recostó al castaño y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho mientras empezaba a jadear.

\- Creo que mi espera termino – dijo Tsuna sonriendo de lado y de un rápido movimiento sujeto a Kyoya de la cintura y empezó a mover su cadera simulando que le embestía notando que esto solo excitaba más al contrario y aprovechando su distracción busco recostarlo en la cama mientras se posicionaba encima suyo y nuevamente buscaba besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso demandante provocando que el pelinegro ahogara algunos gemidos entre el beso mientras buscaba utilizar toda su fuerza para oponerse pero sentía que cada caria que le daba el Cataño le robaba sus fuerzas.

\- Relájate – escucho que le susurraba al oído Tsunayoshi provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que obedecía la petición.

Poco a poco Tsuna empezó a repartirle besos por todo su cuello mientras que comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del contrario y con ello fue dejando un camino de saliva por todo el pecho del pelinegro hasta llegar a un pequeño botón rosado, el cual empezó a succionar y morder suavemente mientras que el otro era estrujado con su mano provocando que el cuerpo debajo suyo empezara a retorcerse de placer, ante eso sonrió de lado mientras cambiaba y ahora se dedicaba a morder el otro pezón.

\- Ah… deja… d…e… jugar… ah… herbívoro – se quejó Kyoya tratando de sonar enojado, pero el sonrojo de su cara decía lo contrario provocando que el castaño sonriera de lado, mientras que nuevamente captura los labios de su omega y con su mano derecha empezaba a descender por el vientre del pelinegro hasta colarse por debajo de las ropas de este y con ello atrapar el miembro del pelinegro y con ello empezaba a masturbarlo provocando que por esas acciones hicieran que se separan del beso al mismo tiempo que se podía escuchar un poco más fuerte los gemidos del pelinegro.

Al poco tiempo la ropa que llevaba puesta el omega se encontraba tirada a los pies de la cama, dejando ver que ahora el castaño estaba devorando el miembro del pelinegro donde el ritmo pasaba de ser lento a rápido dejándose deleitar por los sonidos guturales que su omega emitía, en eso noto como ya estaba llegando a su límite y al poco Kyoya había liberado su esencia dentro de su boca. La cual fue tragada por completo y disfrutada al mismo tiempo que se relamía los labios bajo la atenta mirada del contrario.

\- Herbívoro pervertido – se quejó Kyoya, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado, notando que su comentario solo hacia sonreír al contrario y con ello busco aprovechar ese momento para colocar al castaño encima suyo, sorprendiéndolo con sus actos - ahora me toca a mí – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Tsuna, pero se dejó hacer mientras observaba atentamente todos los movimientos de Kyoya. Por su parte el pelinegro se recostó sobre el pecho del castaño mientras empezaba a repartirle besos y algunas lamidas al cuello de este, mientras que buscaba desamarraba el nudo de la corbata del castaño y desabotonaba la camisa, en eso busco dejar un rastro de saliva por todo el pecho de este sonriendo de lado al escuchar los gemidos que Tsunayoshi emitía debido a la excitación.

Con todo eso la poca cordura que le quedaba al castaño se esfumo y de un rápido movimiento volvieron a cambiar de posición y ahora Kyoya se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, pero justo cuando iba a quejarse sintió la ruda intromisión de uno de los dedos del castaño en su entrada probando que empezara a gemir al mismo tiempo que de nuevo el calor de su celo empezaba a segarlo, busco concentrarse para no perder en esa batalla aguantando al intromisión del segundo dedo pero cuando empezó a buscar expandir su entrada con el tercero, lo noto… ya había perdido esa batalla porque ahora solo deseaba que Tsunaysohi estuviera dentro suyo.

Al notar la total sumisión del pelinegro, el castaño sonrió de lado mientras sacaba sus dedos recibiendo un gruñido como protesta por su acción.

\- Tranquilo, ya voy – comento mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas y colocaba su miembro en la entrada de su omega y de una sola estocada lo penetro, provocando que este gimiera del dolor por la ruda intromisión, no tardó mucho en notar que el pelinegro movía ligeramente sus caderas en señal de estar listo y con ello empezar de forma suave con las embestidas, las cuales después de un momento empezaron a ser más rápidas.

En ese punto Kyoya ya ni se esforzaba por decir algo o quejarse ya que su mente estaba abrumada por todo el placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, ante esa visión Tsuna sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que movía al pelinegro y ahora lo levantaba ligeramente dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas mientras que con una mano le sujetaba sus caderas para empujarlo hacia abajo y así penetrarlo más profundamente y con la otra empezaba a masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas, notando que esto hacia estremecer de placer a su omega, el cual lo demostraba con todos los gemidos sonoros que salían de su garganta.

La habitación se podía sentir caliente e igual estaba impregnada con el fuerte aroma de ambos adolescentes los cuales seguían sumidos en su mundo de placer y a cada momento que pasaba las embestidas eran más acertadas dandole en ese punto especial que hacía que el pelinegro no para de gemir de placer, en ese momento habían cambiado de posición y ahora el pelinegro estaba sentado encima de las caderas del contrario mientras se auto penetraba mientras seguía el ritmo que le marcaba el castaño ya que lo sujetaba de sus caderas.

\- Ah…a… - Kyoya intentaba hablar, pero le era imposible articular palabra alguna, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba algo así, ya que ni cuando fue marcado se sentía tan perdido y desorientado por todo lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, pero lo sentía ya pronto llegaría a su límite y por los gestos que estaba haciendo Tsunayoshi podía de notar que el igual estaba llegando a su límite.

En eso las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo, notando que ahora el castaño se incorporaba para quedar sentado y tomar al pelinegro por la espalda para besarle mientras este buscaba sujetarlo de los hombros, en ello ambos llegaron al clímax de forma simultánea, donde Kyoya termino sobre el vientre de ambos y Tsunayoshi en el interior del pelinegro.

Ambos jadean y notaban como el cansancio invadía sus cuerpos, por lo el castaño se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el colchón con cuidado, para no molestar a su pareja la cual ya empezaba a dormirse, busco con la mirada y encontró unas sábanas acomodadas a un lado de donde estaban, tomando una con cuidado y tapándoles, deposito un beso en la frente de su pelinegro, el cual ya estaba dormido e igual procedió a dormir un poco dejándose adormecer por el aroma y el calor del contrario.

Total, como él dijo: no tenía prisa e igual aún tenían una semana por delante para poder disfrutarse.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara el jet llego a su destino, donde el capitán y la azafata salieron de la nave para abordar otra que les esperaba para que ellos se retiraran, ya que como se les había ordenado dejarían en ese lugar a los adolescentes y regresarían por ellos después de una semana.

Kyoya empezaba a abrir los ojos con algo de pereza aún se sentía aturdido y cansado, más porque aun podía sentir como las oleadas de calor llegaban a su cuerpo, entonces se percató del hecho de que era sujetado por la cintura y estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Tsunayoshi, ante esa visión sonrió de forma tímida… realmente todo eso era nuevo para él ya que jamás había aceptado la idea de ser un omega, pero ahora todo era diferente y ahora la idea de poder llegar a tener hijos con su alfa no le desagradaba del todo ya que había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba por cómo era.

\- ¿Que tanto piensas? – escucho que le hablaban de forma divertida, notando que el castaño estaba despierto y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Nada importante, herbívoro – le contesto divertido.

\- Y ahora me dirás en donde estamos – pregunto de forma calmada Tsuna mientras aflojaba un poco el agarre del pelinegro para que este pudiera acomodarse mejor.

\- Es una isla privada de la familia – contesto con simpleza Kyoya

\- Ok… bueno en realidad el lugar no importa mientras que estemos juntos.

\- No te pongas de cursi, herbívoro.

\- Jeje, perdón… - contesto divertido notando que hasta el pelinegro sonreía - entonces…

\- Estarnos aquí solos y vendrán a buscarnos cuando mi celo termine

\- Engonces creo que debo aprovechar al máximo este tiempo – comento de forma coqueta Tsuna mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Kyoya.

\- Hmm – le contesto simplemente Kyoya antes de volver a besar al castaño, mientras sentía como era recostado en la cama y con ello comenzaban nuevamente a disfrutarse.


	37. Capítulo 37: Nosotros

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 37: Nosotros

El lugar era una hermosa isla, ubicada en el caribe con una belleza natural espectacular ya que alrededor del lugar podías contemplar el bello océano en todo su esplendor, en los terrenos del lugar se podía apreciar una hermosa construcción de estilo moderna la cual poseía grandes ventanales y la estructura era de color blanco con algunos decorados en gris de una forma cuadrada pero al mismo tiempo irregular, la cual se encontraba en el centro del lugar con mucha vegetación a su alrededor la cual consistía de rosales, árboles frutales y varias palmeras, así como algunos arbustos los cuales estaban cortados en diversas figuras, varias fuentes repartidas por el lugar y a los pies de la casa se encontraba una piscina muy amplia de diversos niveles de profundidad y a su alrededor algunas sillas para tomar el sol y un bar privado; era una vista paradisiaca perfecta y hermosa donde se podía apreciar el cielo despejado… pero todo este hermoso lugar pasaba a segundo plano para los residentes actuales del lugar ya que en ese momento se encontraban ocupados…

Se podía escuchar su respiración agitada al mismo tiempo que el sonido de los cuerpos chocando entre ellos… sinceramente ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho, solo sabían que paraban para descansar un poco y comer, del resto solo buscaban como seguir disfrutándose y sentir más el cuerpo del otro sobre el propio.

En esos instantes se encontraban en la cama de la habitación principal, donde Kyoya estaba montado sobre Tsuna, su respiración sonaba agitada mientras se podía apreciar el movimiento de cadera de daba el castaño para buscar penetrar más a su omega, el cual se estaba dejando hacer mientras ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas y seguían el ritmo que ambos habían establecido donde las estocadas pasaban de lento a rápido y viceversa, por la respiración agitada del pelinegro se podía notar que ya estaba llegando a su límite, por lo cual el castaño aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y al poco tiempo ambos se corrieron de forma simultánea, donde ahora solo podías escuchar los jadeos de ambos mientras buscaban regular su respiración.

\- Te amo Kyoya – le dijo Tsuna con voz ronca mientras salía con cuidado del pelinegro y lo recostaba sobre de él.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a responder el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos.

\- Sabes… no me molestaría que nos quedáramos aquí un poco más – comento divertido el castaño.

\- No te emociones Tsunayoshi, que aún no te he perdonado – le regaño Kyoya aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Am… vamos sigues enojado por eso – pregunto algo nervioso y divertido.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte no le contesto y solo le dedico una mirada cargada de odio a su pareja, provocando que su rostro palideciera un poco.

\- Ok… ok… ya entendí, soy un herbívoro malo, perdón – dijo algo nervioso, notando que el contrario solo sonreía de lado y se volvía acomodar para dormir un poco.

Tsuna ante eso sonrió de lado mientras notaba como el cansancio adormecía al pelinegro mientras recordaba él porque estaba castigado nuevamente…

\- Flash Back -

La luz del sol se empezaba a colar por la ventana que había en la habitación, ante eso empezó a abrir los ojos… al principio se sintió desorientado en ello empezó a escuchar el sonido de las olas, por lo cual se levantó de golpe, al mirar a su alrededor noto que estaba en una habitación algo pequeña con poca decoración la cual solo tenía: una mesa de noche, un armario y la cama donde estaban las paredes eran de color crema con rojo y en el suelo una alfombra blanca y una puerta de madera color chocolate; en eso noto que estaba desnudo y a su lado había alguien dormido… por un momento se alarmo pero todas las preocupaciones fueron olvidadas cuando reconoció al pelinegro que dormía a su lado. En eso poco a poco fue recordando lo que había ocurrido, desde que Kyoya lo "secuestro" de su oficina hasta cuando noto que este había entrado en celo… en eso los colores se le subieron a su rostro y se le podía notar un fuerte sonrojo mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro, definitivamente se encontraba en el paraíso: solos ellos dos sin que nadie los moleste… pero en eso noto un detalle importante: ¿dónde estaban exactamente?, con cuidado busco levantarse de la cama en ello encontró sus boxers y se los coloca para después caminar hacia la ventana.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto el enorme océano mezclado en el horizonte con el cielo y notar una hermosa isla… eso lo sorprendió un poco.

\- Herbívoro… - escucho que le llamaban, por lo cual al girarse se encontró con una mirada penetrante de color azul metálico.

\- Buenos días Kyoya – le contesto mientras le sonreía.

\- Hmm… - le contesto el pelinegro mientras buscaba sentarse, pero entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda baja que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, algo que noto el contrario, por lo cual rápidamente este se acercó a verlo.

\- Kyoya, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado.

\- … - por su parte el pelinegro no le contesto y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba sentarse en la orilla de la cama para colocarse de pie, pero en ello noto que sus pies le fallaban y le hacían perder el equilibrio, pero fue atrapado por el castaño antes de que callera al suelo… en esos momentos solo se sentía avergonzado de si mismo mientras recordaba esa conversación ridícula e incómoda que había recibido de que algunas veces tendría problemas de caminar debido a que le dolería su cuerpo después de tener relaciones… y en ese momento solo tenía ganas de golpear a Tsunayosi por eso…

Por su parte Tsuna estaba algo confundido ya que no entendía que estaba pasando, pero entonces algo en su mente hizo clic, provocando que por inercia sonriera divertido por la situación… lo malo para el que no logro disfrutar de ese momento ya que en seguida recibió un tonfaso en la cabeza.

\- ¿De que te ríes herbívoro? – le reto con enojo mientras buscaba zafarse del abrazo que los mantenía unidos, logrando ponerse a duras penas de pie.

\- … - por un momento pensó en contestarle, pero decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio o ahí se acabaría su tiempo juntos.

\- Disfruta esta semana – declaro enojado Kyoya – porque al regresar estarás castigado – le indico mientras caminaba con cautela hacia el armario para buscar algo de ropa, bajo la mirada divertida del castaño.

Tal vez luego se preocuparía de ese castigo, pero por ahora disfrutaría del momento y ver que ese andar gracioso del pelinegro era su culpa, provocando que por alguna razón se sintiera orgulloso de ser el causante de ese malestar de su omega.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Ante ese recuerdo, simplemente sonrió mientras igual empezaba a cerrar sus ojos para descansar, ya que estaba consciente de que al regresar su tío le estaría esperando con un castigo ejemplar por haberse fugado del trabajo e igual que una gran montaña de papeleo le esperaría en la oficina.

Por otra parte, en Japón, había un alfa rubio platinado que se encontraba como león enjaulado en su propia casa…

Alaude había tenido que salir a atender unos asuntos urgentes al extranjero, pero fue grande su sorpresa al regresar y notar la ausencia de su hijo más sabiendo que para esos días comenzaba su celo y por lo general lo pasaba en casa bajo los cuidados de su esposa.

Al llegar a casa noto que la casa estaba en calma, algo que le agrado ya que él era un amante de la paz y tranquilidad, al encaminarse a su habitación paso para ver que hacia su hijo noto que este no estaba en la casa… de seguro estaba con el herbívoro, definitivamente luego buscaría encomendarle algo de su trabajo para mantenerlo lejos de Kyoya por un buen rato, ante ese pensamiento sonrió de lado y siguió su camino hacia su habitación donde al entrar noto que esta estaba vacía pero entonces el ruido del agua le llamo la atención y sonrió de lado mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio, se quitaba su saco y aflojaba su corbata mientras entraba al baño.

\- Hmm… parece que alguien llego de buen humor – comento risueña Giotto la cual estaba terminando de secar su cuerpo, mientras sentía como unos poderoso brazos rodeaban su cintura y unos labios sobre su cuello.

\- El tenerte a mi lado siempre me pone de buen humor – le contesto Alaude, mientras la giraba para verle a los ojos notando que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa de felicidad, para después unirse en un beso, el cual paso de lento y tranquilo a uno más apasionado y desesperado.

Pero dicho beso no tardo mucho como ellos querían ya que de un momento a otro empezó a sonar una suave melodía, por lo cual el rubio platinado frunció el ceño mientras buscaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo habría de mala gana para revisarlo. Por su parte Giotto se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto mientras terminaba de secarse su cabello y colocarse su bata de baño.

\- ¿Y quién era? – pregunto algo molesta

\- De la oficina preguntando sobre mi viaje y si iré para que empiecen a revisar los nuevos contratos.

\- Hmm… - opino molesta la rubia mientras se recostaba en su cama.

\- Giotto… - le llamo igual recostándose en la cama y colocándose encima de ella.

\- … - la rubia no contesto, solo cerro los ojos y le giro la cara para ignorarlo.

\- Ah… - Alaude dejo escapar un suspiro, definitivamente cuando ella quería podía ponerse tan infantil y sabía que no tenia de otra más que buscar contentarla – ¿y como han estado las cosas por aquí?

\- Bien supongo – le contesto sin mirarle a ver.

\- Giotto…

\- ¿Que…?

\- … - si definitivamente era uno de sus clásicos berrinches, pero ya sabía que hacer por lo cual se recostó encima de ella y empezó a repartirle besos por todo su rostro, notando que poco después ella sonreía y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Tramposo – le dijo divertida mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello.

\- Hmm… - le contesto mientas sonreía y nuevamente se volvía a unir en un beso, al cual se le empezaron a unir algunas caricias por parte de ambos y solamente cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron ligeramente – te amo – le dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella y le sonreía.

\- Yo igual te amo – le contesto Giotto.

\- ¿Que tal si vamos a cenamos fuera los 3 juntos? – sugirió Alaude, aun sin moverse de su posición.

\- Me gusta esa idea, pero solo seriamos nosotros 2.

\- Cierto, ya debió empezar el celo de Kyoya.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno podemos pedir algo y así no lo excluimos.

\- Am… no creo que eso sea necesario – contesto divertida y nerviosa la rubia.

\- Giotto…

\- Si…

\- ¿Que hiciste ahora? – pregunto ahora ligeramente molesto Alaude.

\- Yo…

\- …

\- Yo… yo no hice nada…

\- ¿Que fue esta vez?

\- Sabes me ofende tus falsas acusaciones – dijo Giotto fingiendo inocencia.

\- Aja, ¿dónde está mi hijo? – le pregunto algo molesto mientras empezaba a imaginar lo peor…

\- Am… bueno digamos que… - en ese momento no sabía cómo responder a eso, debía pensar algo rápido para buscar salvarse, más al notar que este se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie – si está bien, me declaró culpable – contesto al notar la mirada acusadora que le dedicaba su alfa – tal vez… ayude un poco a Kyoya para que pase su celo con Tsu… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa desviando la vista.

\- ¿Que tu…? ¡que! – le pregunto enfadado Alaude.

\- …

\- ¿Dónde están…? - volvió a preguntar el rubio platinado – ahora mismo iré por mi hijo y matare a Tsunayoshi – declaro enojado mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Ah no, eso si que no – declaro enfadado Giotto mientras se colocaba de pie – tú no iras a ningún lado.

\- No me retes Giotto – le dijo enojado empleando de forma inconsciente su voz de alfa.

\- … - Giotto hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar el tono de voz, pero tampoco rompería su palabra con su hijo – lo lamento si lo tomas a mal, pero si te estoy retando.

\- Giotto…

\- No, tu compréndelo de una vez Alaude – le dijo enojada.

\- Lo que estoy entendiendo es que estas ayudando a ese mocoso a tomar a mi hijo.

\- Es su pareja y tienen derecho a pasar tiempo juntos.

\- …

\- Alaude, sé que aun quieres ver a Kyoya como nuestro pequeño cachorro que aun te seguía a todos lados y buscaba captar tu atención para que lo entrenaras, pero ya no es así.

\- Pero eso no te da derecho a regalárselo a ese mocoso.

\- Ah… - la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que ahora se preguntaba quién de los dos era el más infantil… - Alaude – le llamo con calma acercándose a él, notando que la miraba con el ceño fruncido – no crees que ya es hora de aceptar la realidad.

\- …

\- Yo tampoco quiero que crezca, pero es algo que no podemos evitar y lo sabes.

\- …

\- Hehe, te comportas como niño mimado – le dijo divertida mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla derecha de su esposo.

\- Mira quien habla – le contesto divertido mirándola a los ojos.

\- Se que es duro, pero aún recuerdo una frase divertida que cierto alfa carnívoro me dijo cuando igual hicimos algo similar – dijo divertida.

\- … - Alaude no comento nada y solo atino a sonrojarse ligeramente mientras se maldecía internamente para después abrazar de forma posesiva a la rubia – pero esto es diferente.

\- Yo no noto la diferencia, ya que estas actuando igual a mi papá cuando hizo su drama después de que pasamos mi celo juntos – le hablo de forma calmada.

\- Tch… odio cuando actúas de esta forma.

\- Eh… pensé que te gustaba cuando actuaba de forma madura – se defendió divertida.

\- Si, pero no cuando la usas en mi contra – dijo sonriendo de lado para después darle un beso fugaz – está bien, no le diré nada a Kyoya – comento de mala gana – pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No aseguro que no me desquitare con Tsunayoshi por esto.

\- Me gusta ese plan – dijo divertida Giotto… _"perdón Tsu-chan, la tendrás difícil cuando regreses… así que aprovecha tu tiempo libre_ " pensó de forma divertida, mientras nuevamente se unia en un beso con su pareja y sentía como la alzaba para llevarla a la cama.


	38. Capítulo 38: Problemas Hormonales…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 38: Problemas Hormonales…

Fue la mejor semana de su vida… definitivamente fue algo que nunca se esperó que ocurriera y si fuera por él no hubieran salido de esa isla y se habrían quedado ahí para siempre… pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin en algún momento.

Lo malo, tal y como él se lo imagino fueron todas las consecuencias y castigos que le esperaron a su regreso… empezando por el hecho de que Kyoya lo puso en abstinencia, el papeleo de la oficina, los entrenamientos espartanas que le diseño su padre poa haberse escapado del trabajo sin su permiso y sin olvidar el castigo que le puso su suegro apenas le vio… definitivamente a veces se preguntaba porque la vida le odiaba tanto pero todo ese mal desaparecía cuando miraba a su lado y notaba a su pareja junto a él.

De ahí las cosas transcurrieron de forma normal, bueno lo normal a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su vida… claro si tomamos en cuenta que en los siguientes meses Tsuna aprendió lo que era vivir con un omega hormonal…definitivamente en esos momentos de su vida debatió si realmente quería vivir algo así, ya que fue demasiado bizarro e insólito de ver como su padre temblaba de miedo ante la ira de Lambo, ya que Reborn no le cumplió uno de sus antojos… provocando que hasta Hiroki se asustara por dicha escena, la cual se repitió varias veces…

\- Herbívoro, deja de perder el tiempo y termina esos informes – escucho que le regañaba Alaude.

\- Ah… hai, perdón – se disculpó rápidamente Tsuna mientras regresaba su atención a su portátil y seguía revisando el contrato que su suegro le había pedido que revisara para poder terminar los preparativos de la próxima junta que tendría el rubio platinado.

Parte del castigo que le impuso Alaude fue que durante las vacaciones en su tiempo libre permanecería ayudándole en la empresa… y de esta forma quedaba más limitado su tiempo con Kyoya, aunque en parte no fue tan malo tomando en cuenta de que su pelinegro aun lo tenía castigo e igual que este había tenido que ir a Francia junto con Giotto-san por algunos asuntos de las empresas Sawada…

Por extraño que le parecía al castaño, ahora pasaba más tiempo en el corporativo Hibari que en el suyo, ya que su papá literalmente se adueñó de la presidencia… según para que así el tuviera tiempo para poder familiarizarse con todo el manejo de la otra empresa y pasara tiempo con su suegro… aunque Tsuna sabía que realmente lo hacía para escapar de "mami Lambo", la cual resulto ser más aterrador y sádico…

\- Listo ya terminé – declaro Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba al escritorio del mayor – igual aquí hay unos puntos que no parecen muy claros – argumento mientras le ensañaba las cláusulas que había resaltado.

\- Hmm… - Alaude solo se limitó a escuchar y prestar atención a las palabras del castaño, al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado, ya que definitivamente a ese niño le agradaba mucho, aunque eso no significaba que se la dejaría fácil ya que aún su orgullo de padre-alfa le impedía decirle abiertamente que lo aceptaba como pareja de su hijo.

De esta forma pasaron el resto de la tarde terminando de ajustar el contrato, para que así no hubiera ningún contratiempo a la hora de la junta, la cual se celebraría dentro de 2 días.

\- Cierto… Alaude-san ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – pregunto Tsuna mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

\- Ya la estás haciendo, herbívoro.

\- Am… si… bueno, es que…

\- ¿Que es? – pregunto algo aburrido mientras igual el terminaba de escorar su escritorio y guardar los documentos.

\- Bueno vera, es que debido a la situación en mi casa eh tenido esa inquietud…

\- Habla directo, herbívoro.

\- Am… es que me preguntaba si todos los omegas se ponen así de agresivos cuando están embarazados…

\- … - ante esa pregunta Alaude miro a ver fijamente al castaño mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- Am… es que aún no me acostumbro a ver a mi papa temblar cuando hace enojar a mama…

\- Hmm… - ante eso Alaude se relajó, ya que por un momento había pensado lo peor.

\- Y me preguntaba, ¿Giotto-san actuó de forma extraña cuando ella…? – empezó a preguntar, pero en eso noto que el rubio platinado había palidecido un poco – Alaude-san ¿está bien? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Tsunayoshi creo que ya debes conocer como es ella – declaro algo enojado, obteniendo una respuesta silenciosa por parte del adolescente – bueno multiplica ese carácter por 1000 – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a salir de la habitación, mientras sonreía del lado al notar que el castaño había perdido el color de su cara.

Después de esa mini-charla, ambos se dirigieron a sus vehículos para regresar a sus hogares.

Al llegar a casa el rubio platinado se fue directamente a su habitación a descansar, a pesar de que él amaba el silencio sentía la casa muy vacía al no sentir a Kyoya y a Giotto cerca, ante eso su mente empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos… ¿que si ella fue extraña durante su embarazo…? Ciertamente le dijo la verdad a Tsunayoshi… los primeros meses de gestación su nada mimada esposa se había convertido en el mismo demonio o algo mucho peor, ya que jamás logro acostumbrarse a los rápidos cambios de humor que ella presento y más de una vez la tuvo que buscar consolar para que dejara de llorar por que estaba engordando y porque eso fue su culpa… tal vez, solo tal vez sentía algo de lastima por Reborn, ya que debía estar pasando por algo similar. Ante ese pensamiento divertido, busco acomodarse para dormir.

Por su parte Tsuna había llegado a su casa, pero se debatía mentalmente si entrar o no, ya que desde la entrada de la casa se podía escuchar nuevamente la discusión de que estaba engordando por su culpa y porque no le había comprado su helado de caramelo de uva cubierto de café expreso…

\- Tsuna-nii – escucho como Hiroki le saludaba, el cual había ido a recibirlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? – pregunto de forma nerviosa Tsuna, mientras escuchaba como algo caía al suelo.

\- Acaban de empezar – comento divertido el pequeño.

\- ¿Y ahora porque fue?

\- Papa le dijo indirectamente gordo a mama – dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida se formaba en sus labios.

\- Ah… - ante esa respuesta Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro – eso significa que esto va para largo, que te parece si cenamos fuera – le sugirió a su hermanito.

\- Siii, vamos – dijo alegre el pequeño, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y llevaba al auto del castaño dando saltitos.

De esta forma ambos fueron a cenar fuera, mientras dejaban a sus padres arreglar sus problemas y desacuerdos… fueron a cenar a un restaurante infantil a petición del menor, a que en ese lugar había máquinas de entretenimientos por lo cual ahí se pasaron toda la noche entre pizzas y fichas de juego; al final de la noche, ambos regresaron a casa porque el sueño ya le estaba ganando a Hiroki, el cual era cargado por su hermano mientras este tenía entre sus brazos el gran peluche en forma de camaleón y una nueva pistola de agua que había obtenido con todos sus boletos. Al entrar a casa, noto que las luces estaban apagadas, por lo cual con cuidado se adentró al interior, pero justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta noto que las luces eran encendidas y al girarse noto que Lambo estaba parado a los pies de la escalera con el ceño fruncido y con su pijama puesta.

\- ¿Que horas son estas de llegar? – le dijo Lambo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- Am… bueno – ante eso miro de reojo el reloj notando que eran las 10:15pm…

\- Lambo, ¿que paso? – pregunto Reborn el cual se notaba que había salido del baño, ya que su cabello aún se notaba mojado y llevaba una toalla en el cuello – dame-tsuna ¿dónde estaban?

\- Am perdón, es que de repente se me ocurrió sacar a cenar a Hiroki, ya saben hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y… - empezó a hablar de forma nerviosa.

\- Pudieron avisar, me asuste al no ver a tu hermanito en su habitación – le regaño Lambo – acaso ya te mandas solo.

\- Am… no… yo… perdón mama – se disculpó rápidamente.

\- Que no se repita, entendido – le amenazo, mientras se giraba para empezar a caminar escaleras arriba – ash y esto de seguro es tu culpa – regaño a Rebron al pasar a su lado.

\- Yo que… - se defendió Reborn.

\- Es tu culpa señor espartano y ahora duermes en el sofá, así que ni te atrevas a venir al cuarto o te dejo como coladera – le grito mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

\- Eso da miedo… - opino asustado Tsuna.

\- Y que lo digas, ahora yo me echo la culpa de tu escapada – declaro algo fastidiado.

\- Am… papa, ten creo que con esto lo contentaras – dijo algo apenado Tsuna mientras le pasaba una bolsa de supermercado.

\- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto dudoso el pelinegro.

\- Es el helado que siempre te pide, Hiroki y yo encontramos una tienda donde lo venden – le dijo con calma – bueno iré a acostarlo – le indico.

\- Nada mal, gracias dame-tsuna – le felicito Reborn mientras ambos empezaban a subir las escaleras.

\- Ya debes dejar de hacerlo enojar, saque a Hiroki porque se sentía incómodo al escucharlos gritar.

\- No es mi culpa que sea tan sensible y llorón.

\- Papa… suena raro darte consejos, pero no necesitas fingir que siempre eres el mejor del mundo y tienes todo bajo control, ya soy mayor y puedo ayudarte – declaro con seguridad Tsuna.

\- Eh… vaya ahora me doy cuenta de que mi dame-hijo a madurado, hehe – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – está bien te tomare la palabra, pero nada de arrepentimientos.

\- Claro que no, les ayudare en todo y eso incluye cuidar a Hiroki y a mi nueva hermanita – declaro Tsuna mientras sonreía divertido.

\- Así se habla – le dijo divertido, mientras le abría la puerta de la habitación de Hiroki – bueno, ahora me toca hacer algo que solo yo puedo hacer – dijo con seguridad Reborn, mientras se giraba y se encaminaba a su habitación.

\- Suerte – bromeo Tsuna, mientras el acomodaba al pequeño pelinegro en su cama y lo tapaba.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a su propia habitación, donde al entrar su teléfono empezó a sonar, provocando que Tsuna sonriera mientras contestaba la llamada de Kyoya; ya que su pelinegro cada noche le llamaba para preguntarle por su día.

 _\- ¿Como van las cosas por ahí?_

 _\- Aburridas, realmente estos herbívoros son fastidiosos y desesperantes._

 _\- Me imagino y lo malo que no puedes disciplinarlos – le dijo divertido._

 _\- No me lo recuerdes… y ¿cómo están las cosas en tu casa?_

 _\- Igual, mama asusta con sus cambios hormonales._

 _\- Hmm… eso suena divertido y ¿cómo te ha ido con el carnívoro?_

 _\- Bien todo está tranquilo, ya tenemos listo el contrato para la junta._

 _\- Eso suena bien._

 _\- ¿Y cuando regresan?_

 _\- Regresamos para asistir a la junta._

 _\- Entonces nos vemos dentro de 2 días, ¿puedo ir a buscarte?_

 _\- Pero sin trucos herbívoro, que sigues castigado – le dijo de forma divertida._

 _\- ¿Aun no me perdonas? – dijo fingiendo tristeza en su voz._

 _\- Debo pensarlo, todo dependerá de cómo te comportes en estos días._

 _\- Entonces me vas a espiar._

 _\- Puede ser._

 _\- Bueno…_

 _\- Descansa Tsunayoshi._

 _\- Tu igual, te amo Kyoya._

 _\- Hmm… yo también._

Y con ello la llamada finalizo la llamada, por lo cual el castaño se estiro, mientras se dirigía a cambiar de ropa para colocarse su pijama y acostarse a dormir, definitivamente fue un día muy tranquilo y extraño, pero sabía que ese día seria el principio de muchos más e igual de que dentro de poco esa calma seria interrumpida por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.


	39. Capítulo 39: Preparativos y sorpresas

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 39: Preparativos y sorpresas.

Después del nacimiento de su nueva hermanita, obviamente la rutina que se llevaba en la casa tuvo que cambiar… donde ahora se podía ver a Reborn y a Lambo dormirse de pie con su pequeña en brazos mientras esta bebía leche de su mamila, un Hiroki algo celoso por el hecho de la pequeña recibiera más atención y a un castaño muy ocupado ya que además de estar al pendiente de las cosas de ambas empresas, cuidar de su hermanito y no descuidar a Kyoya, también debía ayudar con el cuidado de la pequeña Sayuri.

Sayuri resulto ser una copia fiel a su padre sádico en cuando a tener el cabello lacio de color negro con patillas rizadas y tes clara, pero poseía los ojos de color verde. Por ahora era una pequeña tranquila y no lloraba mucho… a menos claro que fuera para demandar comida.

Igual para esas fechas Fon ya había regresado a su puesto de director de forma regular, aunque en varias ocasiones se le podía encontrar en su oficina o en los pasillos de la escuela cargando a su pequeño Shiro: un pequeño físicamente parecido a él, pero con la única diferencia que había heredado el color de cabello de su madre.

Con respecto a su relación con Kyoya, las cosas transcurrían de forma normal: siempre buscaban pasar tiempo juntos e igual a veces sus citas terminaban en un paseo tranquilo por el parque ya que Sayuri y Hiroki les acompañaban, algo que nunca le enojo a cierto pelinegro porque le agradaba esos momentos que miraba como Tsunayoshi se ponía a hacer caras tontas para hacer reír a la pequeña o ver como mimaba a Hiroki al comprarle algún dulce, provocando que sonriera de lado ya que realmente estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su pareja destinada y notar que sin importar la situación siempre la pasaba bien a su lado y que su relación no solo se basa en el sexo.

De esta forma terminaron la escuela media superior e ingresaron a la universidad, donde ambos escogieron la carrera de administración de empresas por obvias razones. Para su suerte o más bien… gracias a Giotto ambos seguían en el mismo salón de clases, exceptuando por alguna materia extra curricular donde cada uno asistía en aulas separadas, pero poco les importaba porque con el pasar del tiempo su relación se había fortalecido a tal grado de que tenían una confianza plena y mutua el uno del otro.

Desde que se conocieron ya habían trascurrido 5 años, donde ambos ya habían compartido mucho… la razón por la cual no habían buscado dar el siguiente paso es porque ambos sabían la importancia de terminar sus estudios antes de unir sus vidas en matrimonio, pero en su actual último año de escuela y consiguiendo el permiso de Alaude y Giotto, ahora ambos vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento al mismo tiempo que se empezaban los preparativos para la boda, la cual sería en las fechas posteriores a su graduación.

Al principio les costó un poco adaptarse ya que cierto mini carnívoro de ahora 14 años acompañado de Sayuri la cual ya tenía 5 años cumplidos les iban a visitar de forma constante a su departamento, los cuales se encargaban de llenar con algo de ruido el lugar y a muchas veces se negaban a irse impidiéndoles tener algo de privacidad, ya que Hiroki buscaba llegar en los momentos oportunos para interrumpirles mientras que la pequeña Sayuri buscaba llamar la atención de su Kyoya-nee para le abrazara y le leyera algún cuento…

Definitivamente la primera vez que la pequeña Sayuri le llamo de esa forma al pelinegro dejo a todos impresionados pero más que nada dejo preocupado a Tsuna, el cual temía por la integridad física de su pequeña hermanita, pero noto para su sorpresa que Kyoya no se enojó ni busco corregirle… algo que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, pero notando que ella era la única que podía llamarle así ya que todo aquel que no fuera la pequeña que intentaba llamarle así este recibía un pace directo al hospital después de ser mordido hasta la muerte… y eso incluía igual al propio Tsunayoshi, el cual una vez intento decirle así de broma… donde además de ser golpeado con las tonfas del pelinegro y una sarten... también fue castigado con 2 meses en abstinencia, lo cual fue horrible ya que en uno de esos meses llego el celo de Kyoya y este fue expulsado esos días del departamento.

Ese día era un viernes y por extraño que pareciera, ambos estaban en la casa… lo cual era algo extraño ya que, por las fechas de exámenes y entrega de trabajos siempre se veían ocupados realizando alguna tarea o revisando los pendientes que surgían en las empresas.

\- Ah… que bien dormí – empezó a decir de forma tranquila Tsuna mientras bajaba las escaleras, donde noto para su sorpresa que Kyoya estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, esto le sorprendió un poco ya que pensó que habría salido al no encontrarlo en su cama al despertar – am… buenos días – dijo acercándose por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hmm… - le contesto simplemente Kyoya sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

\- Am… ¿y ese milagro?, pensé que habías salido – pregunto con calma mientras se encaminaba a la cocina sacaba la jarra de jugo de naranja y se servía un poco en un vaso.

\- Ayer arregle todos los pendientes, así que estoy libre.

\- Oh, entonces al fin tenemos un día libre y ¿porque no me despertaste?

\- Te veías cansado, ayer llegaste tarde después de esa junta.

\- Pero eso no importa, puedo descansar después además hace mucho que no tenemos un día para nosotros – dijo de forma coqueta mientras se sentaba a un lado de su pelinegro.

\- Lamento arruinar tus planes de herbívoro pervertido, pero ya planearon nuestro día – le contesto de forma divertida mientras dejaba su libro de lado y lo miraba a ver.

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Ten – le dijo divertido mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel, notando que este la tomaba y empezaba a leerla.

\- Ah… espera ¿que es esto…? - dijo asustado.

\- Es nuestro itinerario para este día, dudo que nuestro casual día libre sea una coincidencia.

\- Pero… pero… todo esto…

\- Tsunayoshi no sé de que te sorprendes, ya debes saber cómo es ella – le contesto divertido, mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo de su pareja y se lo bebía.

\- Am… pero esto es mucho… no crees que exagera en algunas cosas para la boda – pregunto de forma nerviosa.

\- Ya sé, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga y soporte sus berrinches.

\- … - al seguir leyendo la nota noto un detalle importante – hmmm …. – Tsunayoshi sonrió de lado notando que Kyoya le miraba confundido – y… ¿leíste todo lo que debemos hacer? – le pregunto divertido.

\- No… después de las primeras líneas lo deje de leer – confeso el pelinegro, ya que realmente se volvía a preguntar cómo aun su madre tenía tanto poder de manipulación sobre él… ya que su plan era una ceremonia sencilla porque no quería soportar a tantos herbívoros, pero su madre se negó a esa idea argumentando que no podían hacer eso ya que ambos eran los futuros sucesores de familias prestigiosas e importantes.

\- Eh… entonces no leíste que a las 4:30pm tienes una cita con el sastre para que escojas tu vestido de bodas – dijo divertido Tsuna, notando que Kyoya le miraba a ver con los ojos abiertos mientras le quitaba la lista y la leí.

\- No… definitivamente NO… primero muerto… - declaro enojado al ver que su pareja no le mentía.

\- Oh… Kyoya así que me tenías guardada esa sorpresa – dijo de forma juguetona Tsuna – sabes me pregunto si será algo como el que usaste en esa obra que hicimos en la secunda... – pero no logro de terminar de hablar por que recibió un tonfaso en su cara – itte…

\- Deja de pensar en cosas raras herbívoro, no me voy a poner un vestido – declaro enojado.

\- Bueno eso díselo a Giotto-san, no a mi – dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía de lado, ya que en definitiva se estaba empezando a divertir con eso de la organización de la boda, ya que por ahora solo había estado firmando varios cheques y algunos documentos que su suegra le daba diciendo que era para la celebración.

\- … - Kyoya solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba contenerse de no volver a golpearlo ya que notaba que se estaba divirtiendo por eso, pero en eso sonrió de lado al encontrar la forma de arruinarle la diversión a su castaño – bueno tal vez no pueda negarme, pero tú no me acompañaras.

\- ¡Que…! ¿porque no?, yo quiero ver que vestido escogerás.

\- Porque te lo prohíbo, además tu igual debes ir con el sastre para que hagan tu traje – dijo sonriendo de lado y señalando las indicaciones que había en la lista.

\- Nooo… eso no es justo.

\- Bueno vamos a cambiarnos o llegaremos tarde – le ordeno colocándose de pie y dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa.

\- Pero si la primera cita que tenemos es a las 10 – reclamo Tsuna, pero en eso miro el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:30 am… en eso una sonrisa traviesa paso por su mente, por lo cual, y con rapidez subió a la segunda planta para disfrutar de su desayuno favorito, el cual se había metido a la ducha.

Llego rápidamente y busco acorralar a Kyoya en la regadera, el cual al principio se negó, pero al final cedió, ya que en ese aspecto el castaño se comportaba como todo un carnívoro y por más que quisiera siempre terminaba perdiendo y dejándose dominar por él.

Después de su "baño" salieron a prisa ya que eran las 9:15am, donde el castaño fue regañado por su pareja, pero ninguna de esas quejas le quitaba la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro por haber tenido un rico desayuno.

Según su itinerario, su primera cita era a las 10 en el lugar donde seria la boda para que fueran a probar y dar su opinión sobre que les gustaría que se sirva de comida en la fiesta. El lugar se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad, donde al llegar al sitio notaron que una chica les estaba esperando.

\- Buenos días caballeros – les saludo una mujer de cabello castaño corto, de tes ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes; la cual usaba una blusa de manga larga blanca, con pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos cerrados, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta – un gusto conocerlos al fin – les saludo tendiéndoles la mano.

\- Buenos días – le correspondió el gesto Tsuna – etto…

\- Si perdón, mi nombre es Sakura y soy la organizadora de bodas que contrato la señora Hibari para ayudarles con los preparativos para la boda – dijo dando una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella? – pregunto Kyoya, ya que pensaba que tendrían con ellos a su madre.

\- Ella nos acompañara más tarde, me informo que tuvo que atender unos pendientes por lo cual solo seremos nosotros por ahora.

\- Hmmm…

\- Bueno, entonces comencemos – dijo de forma entusiasta – pasen por aquí – les indico guiándolos a un salón donde ya había una mesa colocada y encima de ella un arreglo floral sencillo con rosas blancas y azules, en un jarrón blanco con dibujos en negro y un mantel bordado de color blanco – estos son los platillos se escogieron pensando en sus gustos e igual si gustan al final en su elección pueden mezclar los platillos, no es necesario que los escojan tal y como se los estamos dando, entonces me retiro para que tomen su decisión y yo regreso en un rato, provecho – declaro mientras se giraba y salía de la habitación.

\- Hehe, veo que Giotto-san sigue pensando en todo – comento divertido Tsuna al notar a variedad de platillos de los cuales debían elegir.

\- Hmmm… sigo pensando que es demasiado.

\- Creo que la entiendo, al final no es cualquier boda la que organiza – dijo sonriendo de lado y notando que su pelinegro le correspondía el gesto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón herbívoro, pero no te ilusiones que aún me niego a ponerme un vestido – sentencio mientras tomaba los cubiertos y empezaba a degustar de los platillos.

\- Claro… - le contesto Tsuna para luego imitarle.

Tras unos 30 minutos y después de que Kyoya escogiera como se servirían los platillos, ambos se encaminaron a la cita que tenían en la joyería a las 11:45, donde ya les esperaban y habían cerrado la tienda para comodidad del pelinegro y así ambos pudieran escoger con calma sus anillos de bodas, donde el ganador fue un diseño sencillo clásico argolla redonda con un grabado de 2 líneas irregulares en el centro, de oro amarillo de 24 quilates, los cuales tendrían gradados en el interior sus nombres.

Luego tenían una cita a la 1:00 pm con el florista, para que ahí escogieran el tipo de flores que les gustaría para la decoración de la iglesia, la sala de fiestas, los centros de mesa y principalmente para el ramo de Kyoya; donde el pelinegro le dejo escoger a Tsunayoshi los arreglos para la iglesia colocando la flor favorita de este: claveles blancos con las puntas de color morado, los cuales serían acompañados por rosas color lila y blancas; para la fiesta serian centros de mesa con floreros cuadrados de madera y algunos frascos de cristal transparente de diversos tamaños los cuales contendían rosas en diversas tonalidades de lila y blancas, crisantemos blancos, algunas hojas, flores de loto, orquídeas y hortensias; pero el ramo que usaría Kyoya y el adorno del saco de Tsunayoshi quedaron pendientes ya que estos se escogerían la otra semana ya que se supiera el diseño y color de sus ropas.

A las 2:00 pm, fueron a la imprenta para seleccionar el diseño de la invitación de bodas, la cual fue uno muy sencillo de color arena en el sobre, con letras blancas con bordes dorados de estilo cursiva y la invitación en una hoja membretada con el singular dibujo de una almeja con hondas de mar y un pequeño canario en el centro los cuales tendrían algunos lirios acompañados y las letras serian de color negro igual en cursiva.

Después de ello pasaron a almorzar a un restaurante de comida italiana de esos que tenía mesas privadas para la comodidad de Kyoya, donde se pusieron a platicar de trivialidades que les habían ocurrido en esa semana.

Con ello dieron las 4:00 pm en el reloj por lo que se marcharon del lugar y se encaminaron a la boutique donde ambos buscarían su atuendo para esa ocasión, al llegar notaron que cierta rubia ya les estaba esperando en la entrada en compañía de Lambo, Hiroki y Sayuri.

\- Tsuna-nii, Kyoya-nee – dijo alegre la pequeña, la cual había corrido hasta abrazarse de las piernas del pelinegro.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Tsuna, mientras miraba como Kyoya se inclinaba y tomaba en brazos a la pequeña, la cual le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno obviamente Kyoya necesitara muchas opiniones respecto a que vestido escoger, por eso pedí refuerzos – dijo de forma divertida Giotto.

\- Tsuna, tu ve con Hiroki al departamento de caballeros ya que tu padre y Alaude ya se adelantaron – le informo Lambo.

\- ¡Que…! espera… ¿porque están ellos aquí?

\- Porque hoy todos debemos conseguir nuestros atuendos, sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir un día libre para todos al mismo tiempo – se quejó Giotto.

\- Yo no quiero participar en esto – se quejó Hiroki.

\- Hiroki, si no participas te quedaras sin dulces por un mes – declaro Lambo, notando que su hijo le miraba a ver asustado.

\- Tch… ya que… vamos Tsuna – dijo de mal humor mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermano y lo arrastraba para que ingresaran al edificio.

\- Am… oye espera… - se empezó a quejar, pero en eso se giró para ver a Kyoya – nos vemos al rato – se despidió.

\- Bueno entramos – comento divertida Giotto.

\- No voy a usar un vestido – declaro enojado Kyoya.

\- Si si si ya se amor, pero ahora no tienes opción – le contesto divertida la rubia mientras literalmente arrastraba a su hijo dentro del lugar.

Al entrar ya había alguien esperándoles para ayudarles en su búsqueda, pero obviamente primero debían convencer al "novio" de que quisiera ponerse un vestido… lo cual no tardo mucho ya que nuevamente la rubia supo usar bien sus cartas y termino por persuadir a su hijo… claro que obviamente hubo un gran chantaje de por medio donde ella empezó a llorar para que aceptara con la excusa de que era su único hijo y no tendría otro momento como ese para poder verle de esa forma y que igual fue uno de sus sueños desde que supo que él era un omega…

Con algo de fastidio acepto, pero obviamente puso sus condiciones y después de decir las especificaciones que no quería en el vestido empezaron a buscar uno para él, el apareció casi enseguida… lo que hizo pensar a Kyoya que su madre ya tenía listo el diseño de este, pero obviamente busco hacerle algunas modificaciones, para después acompañarla a que ella escogiera su vestido e igual uno para la Sayuri ya que ella seria la chica flor y Lambo ya tenía escogido su traje para ese día.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba teniendo una agradable y nada intimidante sesión con su sastre mientras miraba la pelea que desarrollaban Alaude y Reborn sobre cuál era el estilo de traje que debía escoger para la boda… ya que ambos tenían ideas muy diferentes… pero después de algunas balas y golpes con esposas ambos concordaron en que smoking blanco con bordes negros, camisa blanca con lazo negro, un chaleco negro y zapatos negros bien lustrados sería el mejor atuendo… ya que Giotto había especificado que Tsunayoshi iría de blanco y no de negro; a Hiroki se le escogió un smoking negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra y zapatos negros, Reborn igual eligió un smoking negro con bordes blancos, camisa blanca y corbata amarilla y zapatos negros; por su parte Alaude escogió un smoking de color azul rey, con camisa blanca y corbata negra y zapatos negros.

Con ello pasaron casi 3 horas, pero al final todos había escogido su atuendo para ese día y por la hora todos fueron a cenar a uno de los restaurantes cercanos, donde empezaron con las pláticas triviales al mismo tiempo que Giotto les preguntaba sobre las elecciones que habían hecho sobre lo que les había encargado, así como Alaude y Reborn les preguntaban sobre cómo les iba en la escuela.

Después de ello se despidieron de todos y cada uno se fue rumbo a su hogar a descansar por el resto del día.

Por su parte la pareja regreso agotada a su departamento, donde Tsuna literalmente se lanzó al sofá a descansar, pero un ruido peculiar capto su atención, ya que noto que Kyoya fue directo a la cocina y empezaba a vomitar…

\- Kyoya… - le llamo alarmado, mientras se acercaba.

\- Descuida, de seguro fue algo que me callo mal – le dijo buscando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Seguro, no quieres que vayamos con un médico – insistió.

\- Si estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un rato – le dijo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Después de que se cambiaran, ambos fueron a dormir ya que el sueño les estaba ganando ya que fueron muchas emociones por ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna despertó primero, donde fue a ducharse y cambiarse para ir a la empresa a asistir a la junta que tenía ese día; con cuidado de no despertar a Kyoya le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, para luego tomar un desayuno rápido, dejar preparado algo para Kyoya y marcharse a la empresa.

Por su parte Kyoya despertó muy cansado, pero igual busco ducharse y cambiarse, ya que él debía ir a la escuela para ir a buscar algunos documentos y entregar su primer borrador de su tesis, al bajar noto que Tsunayoshi le dejo el desayuno listo… pero al olerlo le causo náuseas y directamente lo hizo a un lado, optando por solo tomar un poco de jugo y salir rumbo a la universidad.

Lo bueno es que él estaba familiarizado con el papeleo y los procedimientos que se realizaban en una institución académica por lo cual pudo realizar de forma rápida todos los tramites que debía realizar, mientras se dirigía de regreso a su automóvil empezó a sentirse algo mareado y agradeció que eso le había ocurrido cerca del auto, el cual logro sostenerlo… en eso empezó a pensar que tal vez la idea de Tsunayoshi de ir al hospital debía ser tomada a consideración, por lo cual se puso en marcha hasta el más cercano.

Al llegar a la recepción le explico a la enfermera sobre lo que le estaba pasando y justo en ese momento nuevamente se sintió mareado por lo cual la mujer, le ayudo y atendió enseguida… donde le realizaron un chequeo rápido para ver cuál sería la causa de esos síntomas.

\- Bueno, aquí tengo los resultados – comento algo alegre la doctora.

\- ¿Y que tengo? – pregunto algo molesto Kyoya.

\- Pues felicidades jovencito, estas embarazado.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte no dijo nada y solo se limitó a ver a la mujer como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste.

\- Hehe veo que estas sorprendido, pero ten aquí tienes los resultados – le dijo entregándole el sobre – ¿estás bien?, no te veo contento con la noticia – dijo algo preocupada al notar la nula reacción del pelinegro por la noticia.

\- Si, descuide estoy bien y gracias – le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y salía del lugar.

En eso se encamino y llego al estacionamiento donde al estar a bordo de su auto se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad pura… un bebe… definitivamente no estaba en sus planes pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea, al contrario lo llenaba de felicidad y dicha… ahora solo debía pensar como decírselo al herbívoro: directo o le haría de esas cosas herbívoras que hacían los demás para decirle a sus parejas que estaban en cinta… bueno tenía para pensar en como lo haría ya que hasta la noche regresaba Tsunayoshi, pero por ahora regresaría al departamento y empezaría a buscar que cuidados necesitaba y sobre el tipo de alimentación al igual que pensar como se lo diría a sus padres… pero de algo estaba seguro, es que ese bebe llegaba para mejorar sus vidas.


	40. Capítulo 40: Noticia

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 40: Noticia

Definitivamente no se le ocurría nada, ya había decidido darle la noticia esa misma noche pero no sabía cómo… es decir, a él no se le daban esas cosas cursis y herbívoras… pero supuso que tal vez debería hacer algo así al menos por esa única ocasión ya que realmente quería disfrutar la reacción que tendría el herbívoro cuando le dijera, en eso recordó algo… era verdad podría hacer lo mismo que ella hizo… ante eso sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo por lo que acaba de pensar… pero luego dejo escapar un suspiro, ya que si lo pensaba bien era la única opción no tan cursi que podría usar… realmente a veces le daba miedo notar que se parecía mucho a su madre en esos aspectos.

Paso al supermercado y compro lo necesario para preparar la cena de esa noche, al llegar a casa y dejar las compras en la cocina entro a su habitación a buscar algo, tardo un poco, pero encontró lo que buscaba para luego sonreír de lado y con ello regresar a la cocina para empezar a preparar todo.

Ya había entrado la noche, realmente esas juntas siempre eran agotadoras… a veces no entendía cómo es que tardaban en llegar a un acuerdo, pero bueno si meditaba bien… siempre era culpa del hecho que había que corregir casi por 4 veces el contrato acordado ya que a la otra parte no le gustaba los términos de este… pero eso era normal cuando ellos no ganaban las exorbitante cantidad que habían colocado ellos en el documento como inicio de la negociación… en verdad es le enojaba, notar como todos quería ver si podrían estafarlo por el hecho de ser "muy joven" en ese mundo… aunque luego esas mismas personas se arrepentían al molestarle condenándose a vivir ese infierno en esa sala de juntas, ya que cada que le enojaban resaltaba su lado sádico y poco comprensivo que se había creado después de las torturas que amablemente le dio su papa-sádico.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se bajaba de su automóvil y se disponía a llegar al ascensor, en el trayecto busco estirarse y dejar salir un suspiro… al menos el día había terminado y ahora podía regresar a casa a descansar al lado de Kyoya. Al entrar a departamento percibió un delicioso aroma, por lo cual dejo su portafolio olvidado en la entrada junto con sus zapatos mientras se dirigía al comedor, donde se sorprendió al encontrar sobre la mesa: ensalada caprese, canelones rellenos y risotto al radicchio… por un momento pensó estar soñando algo así por lo que se pellizco la mejilla notando que estaba despierto y en la mesa estaban sus comidas favoritas, por lo cual busco probar un poco, pero…

\- Ni se te ocurra, herbívoro – escucho que le amenazaban por detrás, provocando que saltara del susto y se girara solo para notar a Kyoya, el cual estaba usando una camisa morada, un pantalón negro de vestir con pantuflas blancas y encima llevaba un delantal sencillo de color amarillo al mismo tiempo que estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido mientras le observaba.

\- Pero si yo…

\- Pero nada herbívoro, ahora ve a cambiarte en lo que termino la cena – le amenazo, mientras se giraba para regresar a la cocina.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba algo desconcertado, por un momento empezó a preocuparse… ya que las únicas veces que Kyoya cocinaba comida italiana era para su aniversario… ante eso se preocupó y subió rápido a su habitación para mirar rápidamente su calendario notando para su alivio que no había olvidado esa fecha como el año pasado… donde amablemente fue disciplinado por "olvidarlo", pero entonces… será que estaban por celebrar algo, definitivamente eso era extraño, pero prefirió esperar para averiguarlo, por lo cual busco ir a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse antes de bajar a cenar.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya estaba terminando el tiramisú mientras recordaba lo razón por la cual aprendió a cocinar ese tipo comidas, ya que fue por insistencia de su madre de que uno de sus deberes como omega era a veces hacer esas cosas cursis que solo le dedicarías a tu alfa… obviamente el descarto muchos de esos planes y decidió que solo en su aniversario le cocinaría su comida italiana favorita al castaño… claro que para eso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a la herbívora tía-madre de Tsunaysohi para que le enseñara a cocinar.

En eso sonrió de lado al notar que ya la sorpresa estaba lista e inconscientemente coloco una de sus manos sobre su vientre plano… si, la idea de que en esos momentos hubiera una pequeña vida dentro de él, le agradaba porque era suyo y de su herbívoro, un herbívoro que jamás pensó conocer, pero definitivamente se alegraba de haberlo encontrado.

Le escucho bajar por las escaleras por lo cual le coloco una tapa encima al postre y lo guardo en la nevera. En eso ambos pasaron a sentarse, para disfrutar de una cena tranquila, tal y como a ellos les gustaba se ponían a platicar sobre las cosas interesantes que les habían ocurrido en el trascurso del día ya que últimamente por tanto trabajo, proyectos escolares y los preparativos de la boda andaban algo distanciados, pero sin importar lo atareados siempre buscaban compartir la cena y alguna platica para después ir a dormir juntos.

\- Am… ¿y que estamos celebrando? – pregunto Tsuna.

\- Acaso estas insinuando que debe pasar algo para que te cocine – le reclamo algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Nnn…no… - titubeo en contestar Tsuna – pero… solo pienso que es raro que cocines mi comida favorita y que no sea nuestro aniversario – se defendió.

\- Hmm… entonces dices que debe pasar algo para que quiera mimarte – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Am… no tiene nada de malo… es solo que es extraño – se apresuró a contestar mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno ya que es extraño para ti, te quedas sin postre – sentencio Kyoya mientras se colocaba de pie, recogía sus platos y se metía a la cocina.

\- Que… no espera Kyoya yo… - Tsuna se apresuró a ponerse de pie para alcanzarlo ya que sabía que de no contentarlo dormiría en la sala, pero al llegar noto algo que lo dejo completamente mudo, ya que lo encontró comiéndose el tiramisú que había preparado. Ante eso el castaño si pensó que algo estaba mal, ya que por más que le insistió, este jamás había logrado que comiera ese postre argumentando que no le gustaban los dulces e igual que eso solo era para herbívoros – Kyoya… - le llamo, pensando que tal vez estaba en un sueño y seguía durmiendo.

\- … - por su parte el pelinegro lo miro de reojo para luego girarse e ignorarlo mientras comía otra porción del postre.

\- Kyoya…

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Am… yo perdón…

\- …

\- Perdón amor – dijo acercándose al pelinegro y abrazarle por detrás – es solo que me sorprendiste, pero gracias por este lindo detalle – le dijo de forma coqueta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hmm…

\- Vamos no te enojes, perdón por ser un herbívoro.

\- Supongo que puedo perdonarte – le contesto divertido mientras sonreía de lado y se giraba para mirarle a los ojos, notando que ese le sonreía – además de entregarte algo que compre para ti.

\- Oh… algo para mí – pregunto algo desconcertado, pero en eso noto que este empezaba a fruncir el ceño – y que podrá ser – se apresuró a decir para evitar enojarle.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Ante esa orden el castaño dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y notaba que Kyoya se separaba de él, pasaron unos segundos y después sintió como le sujetaban sus manos y en ellas colocaban algo que se sentía un poco frio y metálico, por lo cual abrió sus ojos notando que sujetaba un par de tonfas plateadas pequeñas.

\- … - al verlas Tsuna se notaba confundido, mientras se preguntaba porque le había dado ese regalo, mientras buscaba sujetarlas notando lo pequeñas que eran para él, entonces miro a ver a los ojos a su pareja notando que le miraba divertido lo cual lo confundió más mientras pensaba el porqué de ese regalo.

\- ¿Que pasa Tsunayoshi?, no te gusta tu regalo – le pregunto Kyoya con calma, ya que en verdad está disfrutando la confusión que se reflejaba en la cara de su alfa.

\- Am… si me gusta – contesto rápidamente – pero no creo que pueda usarlas.

\- Eso es porque tu no las usaras – declaro mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Entonces ¿para quién son? – pregunto algo celoso el castaño.

\- Son para nuestro mini-carnívoro.

\- Ah… - atino a contestar de forma despreocupada pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y ante eso abrió los ojos de la impresión y abría su boca de la impresión – espera… Kyo…kyoya… eso significa que tu… - no termino de hablar ya que al mirar a su pelinegro noto que le sonreía, provocando que se quedara sin palabras.

\- Si Tsunayoshi, vas a… - empezó a decir Kyoya pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que el castaño lo sujeto de la cintura y lo alzo para después dar vueltas con él.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que te enteraste? – pregunto emocionado.

\- Hoy.

\- ¿De cuánto estas?

\- Mes y medio.

\- En este momento soy el herbívoro más feliz del mundo – declaro divertido mientras bajaba un poco a su pelinegro y atrapaba sus labios, dándole un beso feliz – gracias Kyoya.

\- Hmm… pero más te vale cuidarnos bien – le contesto divertido.

\- Primero muerto antes que dejar que algo les pase – dijo con seguridad mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su pelinegro.

\- Hmm… - le contesto sonriéndole mientras volvían a unirse en un beso, el cual fue aumentando de nivel al mismo tiempo que Tsuna lo levantaba y lo cargara para llevarlo a su habitación sin romper el beso.

A la mañana siguiente y despues del desayuno ambos fueron a darle la noticia a sus familias, donde la primera parada fue en casa de Tsunayoshi.

Al llegar rápidamente fueron saludados por todos los empleados que estana alegres de ver al castaño, ya que a su sincera opinión: la casa se sentía un poco solitaria sin el hijo mayor de la familia, aunque eno podía quejarse ya que la pequeña Sayuri los mantenía ocupados con sus "pequeñas e inocentes" diabluras donde la victima favorita era su Hiroki, aunque este igual se vengaba de ella.

Al entrar por la puerta encontraron pudieron escuchar a dos personas discutir, por lo que Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se adelantaba y se encaminaba a la sala, ya que en esos momentos el celular de Kyoya empezó a sonar y se quedó en la entrada atendiendo la llamada.

La sala de la casa era un lugar muy hermoso y acogedor de un color sobrio en tono champán, con varios floreros y plantas que decoraban el lugar, así como varios cuadros de paisajes y fotos familiares, una gran chimenea en medio y una mesa de madera de roble tallada con un fino mantel de seda encima decorándolo y un jarrón lleno de algunas flores de temporada; pero en esos instantes era el campo de batalla donde se podía contemplar que todo estaba tirado, destrozado y a Hiroki cargando su vallaste mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y por el otro lado estaba Sayuri con su pistola colt anaconda modificada con balas de goma…

\- Prepárate dame-sayu esta me la pagaras – declaro enojado Hiroki mientras le apuntaba a su brazo, pero la pequeña tomo el jarrón que tenía cerca y lo uso de escudo, provocando que se convirtiera en miles de astillas las cuales cayeron al suelo.

\- Uhhh dame-hiro está en problemas rompiste el jarrón de mami – le contesto con burla.

\- Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo señalándose a si misma - pero si yo soy un ángel – dijo con burla la pequeña mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Aja si claro, esa ni tú te la crees.

\- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? – pregunto algo enojado Tsuna.

\- Tsuna-nii – saludo alegre la pequeña mientras empezaba a ir hacia el dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

\- No te metas dame-tsuna – reclamo Hiroki – esa cosa se robó mis dulces – acuso a su hermnaita mientras la señalaba.

\- Yo… snifff pero… pero yo no hice nada – dijo Sayuri mientras empezaba a llorar y se abrazaba de las piernas del castaño.

\- Hiroki…

\- Pero nada Tsuna no ves que te está manipulando, esa mocosa es culpable – dijo señalándola y notando que esta le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto Kyoya, el cual recién entraba a la sala y notaba todo el desastre que había.

\- Kyoya-nee – saludo alegre la pequeña, mientras se giraba

\- Ah… - Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro – ¿y que paso ahora? – pregunto mirando de reojo a la pequeña – y quiero la verdad.

\- Sayuri se comió mi último caramelo.

\- Pero tú me habías dicho que me invitabas.

\- Hiroki sabes que debes invitarla – le regaño Tsuna.

\- Pero si ella se comió sus dulces primero y luego fue por los míos.

\- Herbívoros dejen de pelear – reclamo algo enfadado Kyoya.

\- Son imposibles… y a todo esto ¿dónde están papá y mamá? – pregunto TSuna.

\- Fueron a buscar al abuelo al aeropuerto.

\- Eh, ¿el abuelo está de visita? – pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Es que tenía ganas de visitarles – escucharon una voz familiar detrás suyo.

\- Abuelo Timi – saludo alegre la pequeña la cual se lanzó en los brazos del mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero que rayos paso aquí? – pregunto asustado Lambo al entrar junto con Reborn y mirar los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su sala.

Ante esa pregunta Tsuna señalo a Hiroki, mientras que Hiroki señalaba a Sayuri y Sayuri señalaba a Tsuna… por lo cual ninguno de los 3 acabo bien ante el regaño de mami Lambo.

\- Por eso eres un herbívoro – se burló Kyoya, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá mirando como Tsuna, Hiroki y Sayuri barrían los escombros de la sala.

\- ¿Y porque acabe castigado? si no hice nada – reclamo Tsuna sin dejar de barrer.

\- Porque eres un dame – se burló Reborn, el cual bebía tranquilamente un poco de su expreso.

\- Cierto, ¿a que debemos su visita? – pregunto Lambo, mirando a Kyoya.

\- Bueno de hecho hay algo que queremos decirles – comento algo apenado Tsuna, mientras dejaba olvidada la escoba y se acercaba a Kyoya.

\- Nooo, no me digan que de nuevo debo probarme otro traje – se quejó Hiroki.

\- ¿Nos trajeron algún regalo? – pregunto Sayuri.

\- Am… no exactamente – dijo algo apenado Tsuna.

\- Habla de una vez dame-Tsuna – exigió Reborn.

\- Pues…

\- Van a ser abuelos – contesto Kyoya.

Ante esa oración los mayores se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Lambo se animó a romper el silencio al reaccionar primero.

\- Es en serio, kyaaa voy a ser abuelo – dijo alegre.

\- ¿Están hablando enserio? – dijo algo sorprendido Timoteo.

\- Así es abuelito, pronto tendrás un bisnieto al cual mimar – le contesto alegre Tsuna.

\- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto Sayuri, mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

\- De que tus hermanos pronto serán papas y tendrán un bebe – le explico Lambo a su pequeña mientras la cargaba y sentaba en su regazo.

\- Weee un bebe más – comento alegre.

\- Ah noooo, otro mocoso más que tendré que soportar – se quejó Hiroki – bueno, no… espera, eso es bueno, así dame-sayu lo podrá torturar y me dejara en paz a mi – dijo contento.

\- Hey – se quejó Tsuna.

\- Ups – se corrigió Hiroki, riendo de forma traviesa.

\- Bueno eso lo veremos más adelante – opino de forma calmada Reborn – felicidades tortolitos – les dijo mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su hijo – ¿y ellos lo saben? – pregunto divertido.

\- Aun no les hemos dicho – contesto de forma calmada Kyoya.

\- Ustedes son los primeros en enterarse – contesto Tsuna.

\- Bueno dame-tsuna si vives para el día de mañana, recuerda que tienes muchos pendientes en la oficina a primera hora – bromeo Reborn, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su dame-hijo, el cual ahora tenía la cara azul porque había olvidado ese detalle.

Después de bromear y charlar un rato más, la pareja se despidió de la familia para regresar el auto rumbo a la mansión Hibari… aunque ahora alguien no parecía muy seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto.

\- Am… Kyoya…

\- Ni lo pienses herbívoro, también les diremos.

\- Pero es que…

\- Tsunayoshi, deja de actuar como herbívoro cobarde – le regaño - además será por su cuenta será peor para ti – le recordó.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna se puso demasiado pálido imaginando el tipo de castigo que recibiría de ese par – am… si creo que tienes razón…

\- Hmmm… - le contesto sonriendo de lado.

Después de un trayecto de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino, al entrar a la casa notaron que sus dueños estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la suave brisa que había mientras ambos estaban leyendo.

\- Kyo-chan, Tsu-chan – les saludo Giotto mientras dejaba su libro asentado sobre la mesa del jardín y se paraba a saludarles – no les esperábamos, que linda sorpresa.

\- Es que queríamos hablar con ustedes – le contesto Tsuna, notando que Alaude dejaba de leer y le miraba a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Paso algo – pregunto preocupada Giotto.

\- No exactamente – contesto rápidamente le castaño.

\- Explícate herbívoro – exigió Alaude.

\- Mama, carnívoro – les llamo Kyoya, captando la atención de ambos – estoy embarazado.

Obvio que, ante esa declaración, por un momento el silencio reino en el lugar donde solo se podía apreciar la expresión de asombro en el rostro de ambos rubios, mientras que Tsuna mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa esperando la reacción de sus suegros.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito alegre Giotto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hijo – ohhh Kyo-chan ¿es en serio? – pregunto notando que su hijo asentía como respuesta y le sonreía de lado – kyaaa, ya quiero saber cómo será mi linda nieta.

\- Am Giotto-san… pero… aun no sabemos si será… - estaba a punto de decir algo Tsuna cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca, en eso noto que Alaude se había levantado rápidamente y lo había silenciado para luego alejarlo un poco.

\- Herbívoro si quieres vivir, no te atrevas a corregirle – le advirtió.

\- Pero Kyoya apenas tiene mes y medio, aún no sabemos que es – dijo algo preocupado.

\- Sabes en otras circunstancias te habría esposado hasta la muerte por esto – le amenazo el rubio platinado – pero en esta ocasión no será así – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Ah no… - dijo asustado Tsuna – ¿y eso por qué?

\- Eso lo descubrirás por ti mismo – le contesto divertido, mientras se daba una idea de lo que ese herbívoro sufriría, ya que era natural que su hijo hubiera heredado ese carácter volátil y hormonal de su linda esposa – e igual espero que no vayas a incumplir la promesa que nos hizo Kyoya de que su primer bebe sería una niña o sufrirás un castigo ejemplar – dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sus omegas para unirse a su plática mientras dejaba atrás a un castaño asustado y nervioso…

Decir que no estaba asustado era mentir y quedarse corto, ya que en esos momentos temía por su vida pues estaba recordando lo que le había comentad Kyoya… y justo en ese momento le rogaba a dios que realmente ese bebe fuera una niña, aunque más que nada porque de verdad quería hacer feliz a su pareja y a su suegra e igual porque no quería saber que le podría pasar de no ser asi…


	41. Capítulo 41: ¿Y es…?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 41: ¿Y es…?

Tras la feliz noticia, las cosas parecían normales… bueno tal vez en la forma superficial, ya que ahora se podía apreciar a un Tsuna más posesivo con respecto a su pelinegro e igual nuestro castaño empezó a ver ciertos cambios que a veces le asustaban con respecto a Kyoya…

Con respecto a las empresas y a petición-orden de Giotto, ahora Tsuna se hacía cargo de las 3 empresas… con la excusa de que no era bueno cargar a Kyoya con ese trabajo para no estresarle y que eso le hiciera daño al bebe… aunque claro eso significaba más papeleo y más problemas para el pobre castaño que desconocía por completo el manejo de la empresa de su suegra, pero tuvo que adaptarse rápidamente a ello a las malas.

Tristemente ahora Tsuna entendía el significado de las palabras de Alaude con respecto a que no le dijo nada o hizo algo al respecto tras la noticia de que sería abuelo… ya que ahora miraba el infierno en el que se había metido… y lo malo para él era que ese infierno venia por etapas, de las cuales no pudo salvarlo ni siquiera su papeleo acumulado…

Ningún síntoma extraño se había manifestado cuando Kyoya cumplió los primeros 2 meses… pero si empezó a ocurrir algo que alarmo y asusto a Tsuna: ya que ahora su despensa de pasteles y postres desaparecía y no porque Hiroki ó Sayuri fueran de visita… si no porque Kyoya se los comía, lo cual descubrió una tarde que había logrado regresar temprano donde al ir a la nevera por algo del pastel que había comprado el día anterior noto que este no estaba… en ello el ruido de la tele capto su atención, por lo que al ir a la sala se encontró con algo insólito: Kyoya estaba mirando un programa de cocina y tenía consigo el platón que contenía el pastel foch… del cual ahora solo existía la mitad… claro que cuando le hizo notar eso a su pelinegro termino siendo disciplinado argumentando que eso era su culpa y condenado a dormir en el sofá por una semana… después de ese incidente Tsuna prefirió optar no decir nada respecto al tema y comprar porciones extras de pasteles y postres, aunque al final él nunca lograba disfrutar ninguno de los que llevaba al departamento.

Para el tercer mes empezó a notar otro tipo de cambios en su pelinegro: los cambios de humor… los cuales siempre terminaban asustándole, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver todas esas facetas en Kyoya… por ejemplo el primer cambio lo noto en la escuela: ese día Tsuna estaba en su salón de clases terminando de consultar algo con su profesor sobre algunos puntos que podía tomar en consideración para su tesis y así poder finalizarla, después de recibir varios consejos y opiniones se despidió y se encamino a la cafetería donde se reuniría con Kyoya para así ambos regresar juntos a casa, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar al lugar fue abordado por una de sus compañeras.

\- Tsuna-kun – escucho que le llamaban, por lo cual se giró para encontrarse con una chica rubia de cabello largo con mechones de cabello color azul, ojos verdes, tes clara, de compleción delgada, la cual llevaba puesto una blusa de manga corta color blanca con el dibujo de la cara de un gatito, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis color blanco, la cual llevaba una portátil entre sus brazos y un bolso negro.

\- Alexa-chan – le saludo el castaño girándose para hablarle.

\- Disculpa que te moleste, pero es que me gustaría preguntarte algo… - empezó a hablar la chica.

Justo en ese momento Kyoya estaba entrando a la cafetería, ya que había tardad debido a que el herbívoro de su profesor lo había entretenido dándole una charla innecesaria a su opinión del futuro prometedor que le esperaba como el primero de su clase… eso era algo que ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que un herbívoro lambiscón se lo recordara. Al llegar noto que la parado en la puerta estaba Tsunayoshi acompañado por una herbívora rubia… si recordaba bien esa chica asistía a la misma clase que su herbívoro, pero de repente por alguna extraña razón empezó a molestarle la cercanía de "esa" por lo cual empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban, pero toda calma desapareció cuando los vio reírse… definitivamente eso le enojaba y no sabía él porque pero ya luego lo averiguaría, con pasos firmes llego hasta donde estaba Tsuna donde rápidamente lo tomo de la mano y así captando la atención.

\- ¿Kyoya? – pregunto algo confundido el castaño, ya que era extraño que este lo tomara de la mano por cuenta propia y más en la escuela.

\- Oh, buenas tardes Hibari-san – le saludo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

\- … - esa sonrisa solo hizo enojar más al pelinegro desconcertando a sus acompañantes, pero eso no le importo por lo que se giró a ver a los ojos a su pareja – Tsunayoshi, deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos – le ordeno empezando a caminar y jalarlo al mismo tiempo para que igual empezara a caminar.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿pero…? ah… oye… espera… - fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño al sentir que lo jalaban para que empezara a caminar – am, perdón Alexa-chan, nos vemos luego -se despidió rápidamente el castaño para así ya poder tomar el ritmo del andar de su omega y seguirlo.

En el camino de la cafetería hacia el estacionamiento fue demasiado silencio e incómodo, ya que Tsuna no sabía que le pasaba a su pelinegro y este no quería dirigirle la palabra.

\- Kyoya, estas bien – se animó a preguntar Tsuna, una vez que llegaron al automóvil y está por abrirle la puerta.

\- ¿Porque no debería estarlo, herbívoro?

\- Am es que tu… estas actuando raro… - empezó a decir Tsuna pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar con esa herbívora?

\- ¿Eh…? - esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y solo atino a ver a su pelinegro con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa – Kyoya… no me digas que… ¿esas celoso? - pregunto de forma dudosa, como si el mismo quisiera negarse a lo obvio.

\- ¿Y que, si lo estoy? no cambies de tema herbívoro y ¡respóndeme! – le interrumpió.

\- … - en ese punto Tsuna estaba sin habla… era verdad que una parte de él, alguna vez quiso saber que sería ver a su pareja actuar de esa forma, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

\- Ya veo, como ya no te intereso buscas a otras – comento Kyoya al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- … - ok… ahora si el cerebro de Tsuna había hecho corto circuito, ya que la imagen ante él era irreal… jamás había visto a Kyoya llorar y comportarse de esa forma, pero su intuición le decía que debía actuar rápido o sufriría de una forma no muy agradable de no contentarlo – eso no es verdad – se aventuró a decir, acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

\- … - Kyoya no dijo nada y solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

\- Kyoya tu eres el único en mi vida, mi pareja, eres quien en unos meses me dará un hermoso bebe – comento haciendo que le mirara a ver a los ojos y le diera un beso en la frente – te amo, tu eres el único que me interesa, yo jamás me interesaría por otra persona.

\- Mas te vale, herbívoro – declaro Kyoya al mismo tiempo que colocaba su tonfa en el cuello contrario y lo presionaba.

\- Te lo juro – declaro de forma seria Tsuna mientras apartaba lentamente el metal de su cuello y atrapa los labios de su omega para empezar a devorarlos de forma demandante.

\- Hmm… bueno, entonces ahora llévame a comprar un pastel de frutilla – le ordeno mientras se separaba de el.

\- ¡Que…! pero si ayer compre un… - estaba por quejarse, pero se quedó callado al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaba su pareja, provocando que temblara ligeramente – am… si… claro, vamos a la pastelería por el pastel… - comento mientras notaba que el pelinegro le sonreía de lado y se metía al automóvil.

Ante eso deja escapar un suspiro, se había salvado por esa vez… pero sabía que esa no sería la única ni la última vez que vería ese extraño comportamiento en su omega, ya que había leído que ellos cambiaban de humor por el embarazo… pero jamás pensó que sería un cambio tan radical como el que presentaba Kyoya.

Para el cuarto mes de embarazo todo se complicó para nuestro pobre castaño… para esas fechas ya se encontraban a solo unos días de su ceremonia de graduación e igual que en ese mes el ginecólogo les diría el sexo del bebe… obvio que aun temblaba un poco ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Alaude…

\- ¿Que te pasa herbívoro? – pregunto Kyoya, el cual estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Am… nada… bueno… digamos que estoy un poco nervioso… - comento algo apenado Tsuna, ya que en esos momentos estaban de camino al hospital para la cita mensual.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo de forma calmada el pelinegro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él.

\- Pero… ¿que pasara si él bebe es un niño…?

\- Aun así, lo voy amar porque es nuestro – dijo sonriéndole – pero no debes preocuparte por eso porque yo sé que es una niña – comento sonriendo de lado.

De hecho, debido a que aún no sabían sobre el sexo del bebe no habían comprado nada para él o ella, ya que aún tenía esa duda el castaño, pero al ver la calma que le trasmitía su omega le ayudo a relajarse.

Después de unos 15 minutos más de trayecto ambos llegaron al hospital, donde después de estacionar el carro caminaron al interior del edificio. Al llegar al consultorio se sentaron para esperar su turno, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que a los 3 minutos fueron llamados a pasar.

\- Buenas tardes doctor Nowaki – le saludo de mano Tsuna.

\- Buenas tardes a ambos – le correspondió el gesto un alfa pelinegro de cabello corto, tes clara, ojos azules, fornido, el cual usaba una camisa negra, con pantalones negros y zapatos bien lustrados y encima de sus ropas llevaba una bata de doctor y en su cuello había un estetoscopio – ¿y como te has estado sintiendo? – le pregunto mirando a ver a su paciente.

\- Normal – le contesto con simpleza Kyoya.

\- Hehe ya veo – comento mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio – y… ¿cómo están llevando los cambios de humor y los antojos? – les pregunto divertido.

\- Am bueno pues… - comento de forma nerviosa Tsuna mientras miraba de reojo a Kyoya.

\- Sin ningún problema – le respondió de forma calmada el omega – verdad Tsunayoshi – dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo de lado.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, pues claramente entendía esa mirada la cual decía: " _dices algo y estarás castigado por herbívoro…_ " – si así es, hehe… - contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- Claro – contesto divertido el doctor ya que esos síntomas eran algo normales, pero aun así le divertía ver como el castaño siempre terminaba temblando en esos casos – bueno Kyoya podrías pasar a la otra sala para que hacerte el ultrasonido – le indico amablemente.

\- Hmm… - dijo con simpleza mientras se levantaba e iba a la otra habitación para recostarse en esa camilla.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo el médico – ahora si me podrías responder – dijo algo serio el doctor.

\- Pues hasta ahora no ha sido un cambio de humor radical pero no es seguido y de antojos solo me pide diversos postres y dulces.

\- Ok… lo del humor recuerda solo mantenlo mimado para que no pase a mayores – comento – nada de disgustos o emociones fuertes y con respecto a los antojos no hay problema que coma dulces pero no dejes que solo coma eso, entiendo que cada omega es diferente con respecto a los antojos pero no descuides su alimentación – dijo mientras empezaba a anotar algunas cosas en una receta – bueno ahora vamos a ver al bebe – opino sonriendo mientras ambos alfas se colocaban de pie y entraban a la sala continua.

Después de finalizar los preparativos, el doctor de forma respetuosa y con el consentimiento de Tsuna, levanto un poco la camisa que llevaba Kyoya e igual bajo un poco los pantalones de este para revelar la ligera curvatura que ya presentaba el omega en su cuerpo a la cual le coloco un poco de gel mientras.

\- ¿Están listos? – les pregunto, recibiendo un si silencioso por parte de ambos – bueno entonces veamos – opino mientras empezaba a pasar el escáner por el vientre de Kyoya.

Ante eso Tsuna empezó a sentir que el tiempo corría de forma lenta tortuosa mientras observaba al doctor mover el escáner y al mismo tiempo ver la pantalla, sintiendo de vez en cuando como Kyoya le apretaba fuerte la mano, ya que igual él estaba nervioso.

\- Oh vaya… - comento el doctor impresionado.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto nervioso el castaño.

\- Felicidades son dos – indico mientras empezaba a señalar la pantalla.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna se quedó mudo…

\- ¿Y que son? – pregunto Kyoya.

\- Ambos son niños, felicidades – les inidico.

Obvio que esa noticia los tomo por sorpresa, porque no solo sería uno si no dos bebes, pero Tsuna noto esa pequeña mueca que se formó en los labios de Kyoya ante la noticia de que los bebes eran niños, lo cual le preocupo mucho.

Tras recibir las indicaciones correspondientes que deberían seguir de aquí hasta su nueva consulta, se fueron directo a su departamento donde el viaje fue silencioso, ya que Kyoya no habia dicho nada desde que el doctor les habia dicho el sexo de los bebes… lo que preocupaba demasiado a Tsuna.

\- Sabes… yo soy muy feliz por el hecho de que esten bien los bebes – comento Tsuna cuando entraron a su hogar y abrazo por la espalda a su pareja.

\- … - Kyoya no comento nada y solo se dejo mimar.

\- Kyoya, perdón…

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte Tsunayoshi – le regaño interrumpiéndolo.

\- Pero… es que…

\- Pero nada, solo que a la próxima más te vale darme una niña o te morderé hasta la muerte y te castigare – le declaro mientras se giraba a verlo a los ojos.

\- … - esa declaración si lo tomo por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos cambios su expresión a una sonrisa sincera mientras sujetaba con delicadeza la cintura de su pelinegro y se unían en un tierno beso – te lo prometo, palabra de herbívoro – le contesto divertido mientras pegaba su frente con la de su pareja.

\- Hmm… - comento Kyoya mientras se dejaba mimar – pero tu serás quien le diga la noticia a mis padres – comento divertido mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se encaminaba a la cocina por algo de pastel, dejando atrás a un castaño pálido con los ojos bien abiertos y temblando… si definitivamente esa seria su pequeña venganza mientras que colocaba una mano en su vientre mientras pensaba que tal vez el medico se equivocó, porque él lo sentía y sabía que uno de sus bebes era una niña, pero no le diría nada de eso a Tsunayoshi ya que lo quería ver sufrir un poco lo cual sería una pequeña venganza suya ya que con todo el trabajo de las empresas a veces el castaño estaba muy ocupado y el se sentía solo.


	42. Capítulo 42: Pasteles problemáticos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 42: Pasteles problemáticos

En esos momentos Tsuna se encontraba de pie mientras que mantenía la mano estirada y sujetaba el pomo de la puerta debatiéndose si entrar o dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar…

Había sido obligado por su ahora hormonal pareja a ir solo a la mansión Hibari para darles la noticia de que serían gemelos lo que tendría Kyoya… dejo escapar un suspiro, tal vez solo estaba exagerando… es decir, que es lo peor que podría pasarle verdad…

Justo en esos momentos noto que la manija de la puerta se movía y Giotto le miraba a ver sorprendida.

\- Tsu-chan, que sorpresa – le saludo alegre.

\- Am… si…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto la rubia notando la extraña actitud - ¿y Kyoya?

\- Esta en casa…

\- Ah… y a que debo tu visita – le pregunto con calma.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que… pues…

\- Tsunayoshi… ¿que estas ocultando?

\- Yo… am…

\- Ah es verdad ayer fue la cita de Kyoya – comento notando como el contrario se tensaba – adivine, tiene que ver con eso – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- …

\- Bueno y ¿cómo está mi nieta?

\- Sobre eso…

\- ¿Hmm…?

\- P... pues… es que – dios en ese momento el miedo no le dejaba hablar.

\- Jajaja Tsu-chan que gracioso te ves – comento alegre la rubia – ya sé que seré doblemente abuela así que relájate – le dijo divertida.

\- Espere… ¡que…!

\- Que ya sé que Kyoya está esperando gemelos – le dijo con calma.

\- Pero… eh… espere, como lo sabe – exclamo desconcertado Tsuna.

\- Kyoya me lo dijo anoche por teléfono.

\- ¡Ah…! pero… ¿no está enojada por eso?

\- ¿Eh…? ¿enojada, por qué lo estaría?

\- Am… porque… ninguno es niña y pues…

\- Hmm… ah, ya entiendo eso debió ser cosa de Alaude jeje ya decía yo que se tomó muy calmado la noticia de que será abuelo – dijo divertida Giotto.

\- Espere, entonces a usted no le molesta que los bebes no sean niñas.

\- Tsunayoshi, es verdad que yo siempre desee tener una hija, pero soy muy feliz con lo que la vida me dio e igual tú debes hacer lo mismo, además… - ante eso sonrió de forma divertida – yo sé que tú no me fallaras y más adelante me darás una nieta – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Claro – le contesto Tsuna más alegre y calmado.

\- Bueno ya que estas calmado, me puedes dar un aventón a la empresa – le comento mientras ella caminaba hasta el automóvil del castaño.

\- Por supuesto.

" _Pobre Tsu-chan, es verdad que me molesta un poco que mi primer nieto no será una niña, pero no le castigare por eso, ya que alguien se encargará de eso por mi_ " – penso Giotto de forma divertida mientras se despedía del castaño y ella entraba a la empresa.

Por su parte Tsuna se dirigía de camino al corporativo Vongola para terminar algunos pendientes y de ahí regresaría a su departamento para comer con Kyoya.

Al llegar a su oficina se llevó la sorpresa de que su pelinegro estaba en su oficina sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Kyoya? – pregunto asombrado el castaño.

\- Te has tardado herbívoro, ¿dónde estabas? – le pregunto enojado.

\- Ah… am bueno estaba con tu madre.

\- Herbívoro mentiroso, dime la verdad – le dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la vista sus tonfas.

\- Pero… si yo… - Tsuna estaba desconcertado, ¿que significaba eso…? jamás lo había visto actuar así.

\- Tsunayoshi-sama perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta lo que me encargo – escucho que le decían, notando como su secretaria llegaba con una charola con algunos dulces y un poco de té – aquí tiene Hibari-sama son para usted, como no habían los dulces que me pidió, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle ese favor al señor Vongola para que le trajera lo que usted deseaba – indico con calma la pelirroja mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro – igual ahora le traigo los informes que debe revisar – comento la chica mientras le entregaba una carpeta al castaño y guiñaba el ojo al castaño.

\- Am… gracias – indico algo desconcertado, en eso noto que Kyoya le ignoraba y estaba probando los dulces.

Definitivamente eso fue algo extraño, pero lo bueno es que después de eso no volvió a ocurrir algo extraño con respecto al comportamiento de Kyoya.

El lado bueno es que después de eso habían estado de forma calmada en su departamento, la situacion era calmada y controlable… claro siempre y cuando hubiera pastel en la casa… porque si no… cierto herbívoro sufría y mucho, lección que aprendió a la mala una tarde de sábado…

Esa tarde Tsuna había regresado algo tarde de la empresa, ya que además del papeleo del corporativo Vongola, tuvo que asistir a una reunión en representación de su suegro en la empresa Hibari e igual ayudar con algunos documentos pendientes con las empresas Sawada… realmente se sentía a morir, pero le alegraba saber que al llegar a casa podría tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir… o ese era el plan… al llegar al estacionamiento su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar anunciándole que alguien le llamaba, al revisar noto que era Kyoya, por lo cual contesto enseguida:

\- Tsunayoshi ya no hay pastel…

\- ¿Ah…?

\- Herbívoro…

\- Perdón Kyoya ando cansado, pero porque ya no hay pastel si apenas ayer…

\- No hay nada y tus hijos quieren pastel – le exigió.

Ante esa orden Tsuna tembló, ya que entre lo poco que había vivido con este nuevo Kyoya el hecho de que dijera "tus hijos…" no era buena señal porque siempre terminaba castigado durmiendo en el sofá o en su automóvil…

\- No puede esperar a mañana, ando cansado…

\- …

\- Kyoya… - en eso escucho un ligero llanto por parte del contrario.

\- Has lo que quieras herbívoro – y con ello se cortó la llamada.

Ante eso Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro, definitivamente eso era una orden indirecta… en eso miro a ver el reloj: 6:30pm… ante eso su cara se puso azul… la pastelería más cercana estaba a 30 minutos y no sabía a que horas cerraban estas, por lo cual se volvió a subir al automóvil para ir por su nuevo pedido.

Lo bueno es que la señora suerte se apiado de él por esa única ocasión, ya que había llegado justo en el instante que estaban por cerrar la tienda, después de rogarle un poco a la dueña del local esta accedió y le dejo entrar para que comprara algunos postres.

\- Adivino, eres primerizo verdad – dijo divertida la anciana, mientras miraba al castaño seleccionar varios postres.

\- ¿Eh, como que primerizo? – pregunto desconcertado mirándole a ver.

\- Si, todo esto es para tu pareja y sus antojos.

\- Espere como es que…

\- Tu cara lo dice todo e igual eres demasiado obvio – comento mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que el castaño a pesar de llevar un traje costo y formal se veía desarreglado y cansado.

\- Ah… - comento algo apenado – si es que aún no me acostumbro a sus cambios de humor…

\- Tu tranquilo solo no le hagas enojar, consiéntelo y jamás le contradigas, ese es el mejor consejo que esta anciana te puede dar – le comento mientras le entregaba las cajas con postres que pidió – por cierto, felicidades.

\- Muchas gracias – le contesto algo apenado mientras pagaba y regresaba a su vehículo.

Al regresar al departamento y abrir la puerta se alarmo al ver todas las luces apagadas, por lo cual dejo los pasteles en la mesa de la sala y rápidamente prendió las luces en busca de su pelinegro.

\- Kyoya… - le llamo, pero noto que nadie le contestaba por lo cual se alarmo y empezó a buscarle por toda la casa, sin encontrarle… esto le preocupo demasiado, en eso el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto, por lo cual al ir a ver quién era noto que era su pelinegro, el cual traiga una bolsa de supermercado, por lo cual no dudo en ir corriendo a abrazarle.

\- Herbívoro me aplastas – se quejó el omega, mientras forcejeaba para que el castaño lo soltara y al notar que este no quería soltarle rápidamente le dio un tonfaso en la cabeza logrando que le dejara – ¿y ahora que tienes? – le pregunto molesto.

\- Es que llegue y me preocupe al ver las luces apagadas y que tu no estabas – explico el castaño mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

\- Se me olvido prender las luces al salir – comento de forma calmada Kyoya.

\- ¿Y que fuiste a comprar? – pregunto ya calmado Tsuna mientras tomaba la bolsa que llevaba su pareja y notaba que adentro había algunos vegetales.

\- Algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena, ya que no llegabas tuve que salir a buscarlas - le contesto mientras observaba las cajas sobre la mesa – ¿y eso?

\- Son los pasteles que me pediste.

\- Tsunayoshi ¿porque traes tanto dulce a la casa?, si te comes todo esto acabaras gordo – le indico de forma calmada mientras le quitaba la bolsa del super y entraba a la cocina.

\- ¡Que…! pero si yo no… además tú fuiste el que…

\- ¿Yo que, herbívoro? – le dijo Kyoya, al mismo tiempo que salía de la cocina y tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

\- Na… nada amor… - le contesto rápidamente al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía de color azul.

\- Hmm… guárdalos en la nevera o se echaran a perder – le indico mientras se giraba y regresaba a cocinar.

\- Si… - ante eso el castaño dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio ya que por un momento se esperó lo peor… mientras guardaba los postres en la nevera miro de reojo a su pareja, el cual estaba concentrado cocinando.

\- ¿Que tanto miras, herbívoro?

\- … – Tsuna no le contesto, solo le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejilla – solo veía lo hermoso que estas.

\- … - Kyoya no contesto nada, a veces le incomodaba lo cursi que podía ponerse el castaño, pero no le dijo nada y dejo que este le abrazara mientras él seguía sazonando la comida que estaba cocinando.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, lo normal en su casa donde ambos platicaban de cómo les fue en su día, tras terminar de cenar, recogieron los platos y se pusieron a ver la tele, donde apenas Tsuna se recostó en el sofá se quedó dormido.

\- Tsunayoshi, no compraste mi… - Kyoya estaba por reclamarle al castaño que entre los pasteles no compro los bollos rellenos de crema, pero al ver que estaba dormido, simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro – espero que ustedes no sean tan herbívoros – dijo mientras miraba a ver su vientre y se sentaba junto al castaño con un trozo de pastel de frutilla en sus manos.

Obviamente al día siguiente Tsuna tuvo que comprar más postres ya que misteriosamente se habían acabado… lamentablemente esa vez nuestro castaño aprendió muy a la mala que no debía decir lo obvio: de que Kyoya fue el que se comió todos los postres… ya que además de ser disciplinado le toco dormir en su automóvil por una semana e igual tuvo que ir a la tienda por pasteles de zarzamoras, bollos rellenos de crema y un pastel de chocolate, entre otros…


	43. Capítulo 43: Cambios y Sorpresas

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 43: Cambios y Sorpresas

Realmente aun le costaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida ya que aún no lograda adaptarse a todos los cambios de su ahora hormonal pelinegro, ya que sus cambios de humor eran repentinos y muy volátiles… algo a lo que realmente ni todos los entrenamientos espartanos que le había dado su padre lo prepararon para eso…

El lado positivo para Tsuna es que ya todos los pendientes con la escuela habían terminado y ahora solo debía estar al pendiente de las empresas ya que dentro de poco se le nombraría el jefe de la corporación Vongola de forma oficial, así como la fusión de la empresa con la sociedad Hibari-Sawada. Era verdad que debido a que dentro de poco seria la ceremonia de sucesión el castaño estaba muy ocupado y le preocupaba dejar mucho tiempo solo a Kyoya… claro que no conto con que este hiciera sus propios planes en los cuales siempre le acompañaría a la empresa… aunque no le ayudaría con el papeleo si no que solo estaría ahí a su lado exigiéndole algunos dulces o atenciones… lo bueno es que su secretaria le ayudaba mucho en ese sentido ya que ella estaba al pendiente de todos los antojos del pelinegro.

Otro punto importante fue que la boda religiosa se aplazó debido a que para esas fechas Kyoya ya tendría 8 meses de embarazo por lo cual se debería hacer unas modificaciones al vestido de bodas… algo a lo que rotundamente se negó Giotto diciendo que un vestido como ese jamás seria modificado, por lo cual dentro de un mes solo se celebraría la boda civil y dejarían la religiosa para después del parto.

Era un sábado en la mañana, donde el día parecía ser prometedor y tranquilo ya que no tenía ningún pendiente en la empresa, por lo cual podía pasar todo el día en casa con Kyoya, el cual parecía estar tranquilo y normal.

Durante al desayuno ambos notaron que ya les hacía falta algunas cosas de la despensa e igual ya se había gastado la medicina de Kyoya por lo cual habían decidido ir al supermercado por algunas cosas, pero justo cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, un automóvil de color azul rey, se estaciono a centímetros de ellos del cual bajo Giotto.

\- Hola chicos – les saludo alegre.

\- ¿Giotto-san? – comento Tsuna incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Pues vine a secuestrarlos – dijo alegre.

\- Am… pues vera nosotros hirvamos a salir al comp… - empezó a decir el castaño.

\- Dejen eso para después que nos están esperando – indico Giotto mientras se acercaba a Kyoya.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto Kyoya.

\- Pues la agente de bienes raíces para que nos enseñe algunas casas.

\- Eh… espere, ¿porque veríamos casas? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- No pensaran traer a mis nietos a este departamento o si – indico algo enojada molesta la rubia – primero muerta a permitir que mis nietos vivan en una casa tan pequeña como su ridículo departamento.

\- Que… pero…

\- Tsunayoshi, ella tiene razón – indico Kyoya.

\- Eh… - Tsuna miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a Kyoya, ya que nunca espero esa respuesta de su parte.

\- Perfecto mayoría gana, así que vamos – indico divertida mientras ella tomaba la mano de su hijo y ambos se subían en los asientos traseros del auto – vamos Tsu-chan tú serás nuestro chofer – le indico mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Ah… - Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro – adiós a mi día de tranquilidad… - comento resignado mientras se metía al automóvil.

Tras unos 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a su destino donde llegaron a una casa muy lujosa y en ella estaba una mujer de cabello corto en color peli rosa, de tes clara, ojos color café, la cual vestía una falda un pantalón de vestir negro con camisa blanca con tacones negros y en su mano había una gran carpeta con muchos documentos e igual varios juegos de llaves. Después de la presentación a mujer les empezó a guiar por varias casas que según ella, estaban en una zona adecuada para la nueva pareja ya que se encontraban una zona intermedia entre la corporación Vongola y la mansión Hibari, ya que esas eran las especificaciones que pidió Giotto para la selección de casas.

De todas las que mostraron ninguna parecí llamar la atención de la pareja, ya que en primer lugar Tsuna ni se había planteado la idea de adquirir una casa ya que sentía que en el departamento estaban bien y en segunda porque a Kyoya no le gustaban. Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que miraban casas y parecía que ninguna resultaría ser la ganadora, pero entonces la mujer les enseño la última era una muy singular ya que era una gran casa la cual poseía una estructura tradicional japonesa pero en el interior estaba mezclada con cosas modernas, la cual era de una planta con 5 habitaciones, cada una con su baño propio; la cocina era personalizada con mueles a la medida, una sala y comedor grandes con una chimenea, poseía una gran jardín con muchos árboles, un jardín zen e igual poseía una piscina e igual poseía una terraza con techada.

\- Además de tener todas las comodidades modernas en esta casa con estructura clásica también está la ventaja de que a los alrededores ahí un parque y una escuelas a solo 15 minutos a pie e igual con respecto a los alrededores tiene un mercado cerca y en automóvil llegan en 20 minutos a las plazas comerciales y grandes comercios e igual como me pidió sigue dentro de la zona que está situada cerca de su casa y la empresa Vongola – explico la mujer a Giotto, mientras le seguía enseñando las habitaciones, dejando atrás a la pareja la cual seguía mirando al jardín.

\- Bueno… creo que esta es la más grande que nos han mostrado – opino divertido Tsuna.

\- Me gusta…

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Tsunayoshi, quiero esta casa.

\- … - sinceramente esa respuesta no se la espero el castaño, ya que ellos no habían hablado nada sobre el tema e igual no pensó que en verdad se tomara en serio ese tema.

\- … - Kyoya miro a ver al castaño con el ceño fruncido ante su falta de participación.

\- … - por su parte Tsuna aún no salía del asombro, pero al notar que su omega se estaba enojando busco hablar rápidamente – ¿es en serio…? – pregunto simplemente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

\- Am… nada… es solo que… no…pensé…

\- Tienes razón… - opino Kyoya escondiendo su mirada detrás de su fleco.

\- …

\- No sé porque te pido algo si es obvio que no me quieres – dijo mirándole a los ojos y dejando notar que algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

\- … - ante esa visión Tsuna sintió un tic en su ojo… definitivamente eso no pintaba bien, nuevamente Kyoya estaba actuando raro y peor… Giotto andaba cerca lo cual sería algo malo si veía a su hijo llorar, por lo cual rápidamente busco abrazarle y tratar de calmarlo.

\- Déjame, anda vete no te necesito – le dijo Kyoya mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo, pero noto que este no lo soltaba o se apartaba de su lado.

\- Kyoya cálmate – le dijo Tsuna – recuerda que enfadarte les hará mal a los bebes.

\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? – dijo irritado al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus tonfas.

\- Vale vale, ya entendí soy un mal herbívoro – hablo rápidamente – si en verdad la quieres la compraremos te parece – le indico notando que esas palabras calmaban un poco a Kyoya.

\- Hmm… - opino - ¿en serio? – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Si… - respondió algo dudoso.

\- Gracias Tsunayoshi – le dijo de forma calmada mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios, se giraba para entrar a la casa para buscar a su madre y a la vendedora para informarles de su decisión, dejando atrás a un castaño el cual parecía estar en estado de shock… realmente los cambios de humor aun asustaban a Tsuna ya que en ese momento no sabía que rayos había pasado, lo único que recuerda fue notar feliz a su pareja y suegra cuando firmo los papeles de la compra de la casa.

Claro que fue más grande su sorpresa y confusión cuando en la noche Kyoya le recompenso por cumplir su capricho de comprar la casa… algo que lo sorprendió, pero obviamente aprovecho al máximo ya que eran pocas las veces donde el pelinegro era quien le buscaba para que tuvieran algo de sexo.

Al día siguiente ambos estuvieron ligeramente ocupados ya que Tsuna estuvo revisando varios pendientes de la empresa e igual terminando el papeleo sobre la adquisición de la nueva casa así como el papeleo del departamento donde vivían ya que debía resolver que haría con él, mientras que Kyoya acompañado de sus padres, empezaron a buscar los muebles para la nueva casa… lo cual sorprendió a Tsuna ya que a solo 2 días de haber comprado la casa está ya estaba amueblada y acondicionada para que fueran a vivir, solo habían dejado una habitación sin decorar la cual fue remodelara para que tuviera acceso a su alcoba ya que ahí seria la habitación de los gemelos mientras fueran pequeños, la cual aún no estaba decorada ya que Giotto les dejo ese privilegio a ellos.

De lo que si no se salvó Tsuna fue de un regaño por parte de mama-Giotto cuando ella fue de visita ver como estaban en la nueva casa y al abrir el refrigerador noto que solo habían dulces y pasteles… claro que cierto herbívoro además de ser torturado fue enviado al supermercado a comprar cosas más sanas… el lado bueno es que la rubia fue la que calmo a su hijo ya que ella le tiro todos los dulces a la basura y le preparo otros "postres" a base de frutas, los cuales fueron bien aceptados por el pelinegro.

Justo ese mismo fin de semana tenían la cita nuevamente con el ginecólogo, donde nuevamente reprendieron a Tsuna por dejarle comer mucho dulce al castaño… el cual recibió la peor de todas las noticias al escuchar que ahora tendría limitada las cosas dulces a Kyoya, notando para su horror que esa orden no le agradaba para nada al pelinegro el cual literalmente estuvo a punto de matar al doctor…

Luego de que Kyoya se calmara y le doctor se recuperara el susto, los tres pasaron a la habitación continua donde se realizaría el ultrasonido.

\- Veamos como están los gemelos – opino el doctor mientras movía el escáner por el vientre de Kyoya, el cual mientras pasaba el escáner fruncía ligeramente el ceño, pero sin decir nada.

\- Pasa algo – pregunto preocupado Tsuna al notar que este permanecía en silencio.

\- Es que… - hablo el medico sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Herbívoro, ¿qué pasa?

\- Hmm… es que esto es extraño – comento para sí mismo.

\- Nowaki, ¿qué ocurre? – presunto enojado Tsuna – ¿qué les pasa a mis hijos?

\- Pues, no sé cómo explicarles esto…

\- ¡Habla de una vez! – ordeno molesto Kyoya, mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba las ropas.

\- Pues verán al parecer mi diagnostico pasado era erróneo – opino algo apenado.

\- ¿Eso significa que no serán gemelos? – dijo algo asustado y triste el castaño.

\- Así es…

\- … - ante esa noticia Kyoya hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se tocaba su vientre.

\- Entonces es solo un bebe – pregunto triste el castaño, el cual ya se había hecho la ilusión de tener dos pequeños bebes a su lado.

\- No…

Esa respuesta asusto mucho a la pareja, los cuales miraban impactados al doctor mientras que algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Kyoya.

\- Serán 3 – dijo rápidamente Nowaki, al notar que sus palabras habían entristecido a la pareja.

\- ¡QUE! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Si… jeje – dijo de forma nerviosa Nowaki – al parecer en el primer ultrasonido los gemelos estaban escondiendo a su hermanita, pero esta vez se dejó ver… - empezó a explicar, pero entonces el sonido de algo cayendo en el suelo interrumpió sus palabras, donde noto para su sorpresa que el castaño se había desmayado mientras que el pelinegro sonreía con arrogancia – Tsuna – le dijo asustado.

\- Déjalo – le ordeno Kyoya divertido – entonces serán 3.

\- Así es Kyoya, por lo cual debemos estar más pendiente de tu salud: nada de emociones fuertes, ni excesos ni disgusto e igual aumentare tus vitaminas y ácido fólico – le indico pasándole la receta.

\- Hmm… - contesto simplemente sonriendo mientras leía la receta.

\- Ahora vengo, traeré algo para Tsunayoshi – indico mientras salía del consultorio.

Por su parte Kyoya estaba feliz, al final su presentimiento fue real… aunque realmente no le sorprendía que los gemelos escondieran a su hermanita, ya que definitivamente serian sus hijos y suponía que pronto las cosas serían más divertidas para él y algo problemática para su alfa ya que aun quedaban 4 meses por delante.


	44. Capítulo 44: Peligrosamente Divertido

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 44: Peligrosamente Divertido

Tras la buena noticia, las cosas se volvieron más movidas ya que en esos momentos Tsuna se sentía algo abrumado pero muy contento… 3 bebes… si definitivamente sería una carga muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esos pequeños le darían muchas felicidades e igual notaba que Kyoya se veía más contento desde que Nowaki les había informado de su error y ni que decir de Giotto-san, la cual hasta lloro de la felicidad y emoción al recibir la nueva noticia.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco la nueva pareja se empezó a acostumbrar a su nueva casa, aunque a veces se confundían con las cosas y no se ubicaban en las habitaciones a veces, aunque claro Tsuna no podía disfrutar esos errores de Kyoya ya que no quería recibir una tonfa disciplinadora…

Logrando saturarse de trabajo, Tsuna consiguió lo que ya era casi imposible… consiguió tener run fin de semana libre, algo que venía planeando con su pelinegro desde que este había recuperado la conciencia en el consultorio: ambos querían ir a comprar las cosas para armar el cuarto de los bebes, donde al castaño se le concedió su deseo de que el pintaría y decoraría el cuarto de los trillizos por lo cual mientras que Tsunayoshi trabajaba, Kyoya con la ayuda de la secretaria del castaño revisaron varias páginas de internet donde encontraron el color adecuado de pintura y el diseño de cómo se pintaría, por lo cual lo pidieron todo por internet para que llegara en unos días a su casa.

Kyoya aún tenía sus dudas de si había hecho lo correcto, pero a veces se odiaba a si mismo… odiaba ser débil ante esa cara de herbívoro que ponía su alfa cuando realmente quería algo… y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez esa sería igual la maldita razón por la que estaba en esa situacion pero tampoco es que se quejara ya que se divertía al ver a su alfa-herbívoro pelearse con el bote de pintura el cual se negaba a abrirse, pero esa diversión desapareció cuando logro abrirla de golpe y debido a la fuerza que empleo provoco que la pintara saliera salpicando todo a su paso donde él estaba incluido y obviamente no dejaría impune a Tsunayoshi por haberle tirado pintura… provocando que la tarea que debía realizarse en un par de horas tomara todo el día, ya que primero se tomó prioridad a disciplinar a un herbívoro salpicador de pintura.

Después de eso el resto de la semana había pasado de forma tranquila, donde para sorpresa del castaño su lindo pelinegro le ayudado con el papeleo ya que igual quería tener unos días libres de no tener que ir a la oficina o saber algo de ella.

Era viernes por la noche y se notaba la felicidad de la pareja de que ya no tenían que pensar en el trabajo por unos días, en esos momentos Kyoya estaba preparando la cena mientras que Tsuna estaba sentado en la mesa mientras apuntaba algunas cosas y sacaba algunas cuentas, ya que a pesar de que ambos tenían dinero no querían gastarlo todo de golpe y querían cuidar sus gastos.

\- Sabes ahora que lo pienso creo que dentro de poco deberé comprar una camioneta para ir más cómodos – opino con algo de tristeza Tsuna, ya que realmente amaba el auto que le había regalado su abuelo.

\- Eso no será necesario – opino Kyoya desde la cocina.

\- ¿Are… y porque no?

\- El carnívoro malhumorado ya nos compró una.

\- ¿Carnívoro malhumorado? – repitió Tsuna sin entender.

\- Mi abuelo – explico con algo de fastidio Kyoya.

\- Oh… hehe es verdad también Ricardo-san debe estar feliz con la noticia de que pronto tendrá bisnietos – recordó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que le había caído bien el abuelo de su omega – en ese caso creo que yo deberé comprar las sillas para los trillizos – opino Tsuna.

\- Hmm…

\- Entonces veamos que más vamos a necesitar… - hablo mientras hacía algunos apuntes en su libreta.

\- Tsunayoshi.

\- Voy – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie e ingresaba a la cocina para ayudar a Kyoya a llevar los platos a la mesa, tras colocar todo empezaron a cenar donde ambos seguían opinando de lo que les gustaría comprar para decorar la habitación de los bebes e igual empezaron a opinar sobre que nombres les pondrían. Al finalizar la cena Tsuna se ofreció a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos mientras que Kyoya miraba un documental en la tele y comía algunas fresas; tras finalizar su labor el castaño acompaño un rato a su pareja para ver tele para posteriormente irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y se encaminaron al centro comercial donde había boutique infantil para que ellos compraran lo que querían. Era un edificio muy grande, ya que en su interior ofrecía todos los productos que un bebe podría necesitar y hasta los que solo eran un lujo e igual estaba divido por varios departamentos para comodidad del visitante.

Primero fueron al área de muebles para buscar las camas, pero al mirar ninguna les llamo la atención por lo que el vendedor les dio un catálogo para que miraran todos los que hacían informándoles que igual podían hacer un pedido sobre la que les gustara e igual se podría modificar y pintar a su gusto.

Tras mirar un rato el folleto, Kyoya encontró una cuna que le gustaba mucho: una cama de madera de caoba, la cual era amplia en su interior y contaba con una cajonera incluida tanto al frente como en la parte de abajo, la cual según indicaba el folleto podía ser modificada más adelante para separar los cajones superiores y estos se volvieran mesas de noche y así tener una cama larga para cuando él bebe creciera.

\- Quiero esta – declaro Kyoya mientras señalaba la imagen en el folleto.

\- No me gusta – dijo Tsuna - mejor esta – indico señalando una más tradicional: una cama de madera de abeto de barandales altos con cabecera redondeaba, el cual tenía un pequeño cajón en la parte de abajo e igual a este se le podía sacar los barandales para que se convirtiera en cama en un futuro.

\- No, yo quiero este – dijo enojado Kyoya, ya que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria.

\- Y yo te digo que quiero este – replico Tsuna mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Herbívoro…

\- Kyoya.

\- Llevaremos esta – ordeno el pelinegro.

\- Y yo te digo que no, será esta – hablo de forma seria Tsuna, notando que sus palabras solo enojaban más al contrario.

\- Hmm…. ¿estás seguro de que me quieres llevar la contraria? – opino de forma segura Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado, notando que sus palabras habían hecho que el castaño temblara ligeramente.

\- Totalmente – contesto Tsuna demostrando seriedad absoluta, aunque por dentro imaginaba ya su destino de dormir una semana más en su coche, pero estaba decidido a que en esa ocasión no se dejaría manipular por Kyoya.

\- … - Kyoya le miro con el ceño fruncido, realmente Tsunayoshi iba en serio, pero a él no le gustaba la cama que había escogido el castaño, pero al notar su mirada supo que tal vez ahora él debía aceptar la decisión de él – tch… odio cuando la haces de carnívoro conmigo – se quejó Kyoya.

\- Es para que notes que en esta ocasión no cederé a tus caprichos – opino de forma calmada Tsuna mientras sonreía de lado.

Por su parte el vendedor ya se encontraba nervioso, ya que se podía sentir la sed de sangre de la pareja y el ambiente a su alrededor se tornaba pesado.

\- Am… disculpen… y… ¿qué les parece llevar ambas? – sugirió de forma tímida notando que había captado la atención de la pareja.

\- Ah… - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras le miraban a ver y luego se miraban entre ellos.

\- Hmm… me gusta esa idea, compraremos la que te gusto para ella y la otra será doble para los gemelos – opino Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

\- Me parece bien – opino Tsuna sonriendo, aunque en eso noto que Kyoya le había ganado ya que comprarían dos de las que él le gusto, pero no le tomo importancia a eso ya que estaba feliz de ver que había sido tomada en cuenta su opinión y su omega cumplido su capricho.

Después de terminar de poner las especificaciones para cada cuna, escogieron los colchones para las camas donde ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el modelo así como las almohadas y protector que llevarían, además de que Kyoya pidió que se hicieran 3 móviles personalizados para cada cuna: uno seria en forma de canarios amarillos, otro con pequeños puerco espines y el ultimo de atunes con un leoncito, también compraron 2 sillas mecedoras y otros muebles para la habitación: una juguetera, cómodas y repisas; una vez que terminaron de escoger, pagaron todo y lo pidieron para que fuera enviado a su casa.

Con ese tema cubierto, pasaron al área de ropa donde estuvieron entretenidos mirando toda la ropa que ofrecía el lugar.

\- Kyoya, mira esta – dijo Tsuna mostrándole un conjunto de marinerito de color azul cielo que incluía su gorrito y calcetines.

\- No le pondré algo tan herbívoro a mis hijos – declaro Kyoya mientras se giraba para ver un pijama con diseño de osito de color café, el cual incluía su propia capucha.

\- Oh vamos yo sé que te gusta – dijo Tsuna de forma segura, ya que noto su mirada y vio que si le había llamado la atención – ah, mira también lo tienen en color amarillo e igual ahí en vestido – opino mostrándole los conjuntos a su pelinegro, el cual ya entendía la indirecta nada discreta de su pareja.

\- Esta bien, llevaremos eso – opino notando que eso ponía contento al castaño – pero igual quiero esos – dijo mientras señalaba un lugar, desviaba la mirada y un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Tsuna miro a donde señalaba Kyoya notando varios pijamas en forma de animalitos, provocado que sonriera divertido al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su omega para abrazarle por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Claro, escoge todos los que quieras – le susurró al oído, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Por un momento tuvieron que separarse ya que Kyoya necesita ir al baño, así que mientras le esperaba el seguía mirando y escogiendo ropa para los bebes, donde recordaba que debía revisara bien las tallas ya que estas estaban catalogadas por meses y debía llevar varias tallas porque con el paso de los meses las ropas les dejaban de venir a los bebes ya que estos crecían bastante en su primer año de vida.

Tsuna estaba tan concentrado mirando las etiquetas de las ropas, que no notaba que estaba siendo observado por dos omegas en esos instantes.

\- Interesante, ¿o tu qué opinas? – comento una de ellas.

\- Demasiado misterioso – respondió divertida su compañera.

\- ¿Crees que este casado?

\- Obvio no, no tiene ningún anillo en su dedo – menciono con burla.

\- Cierto, lo más seguro es que esté buscando un regalo.

\- ¿Le ayudamos?

\- Paso, además sabes lo celoso que se pone ese idiota cuando me ve cerca de otros alfas.

\- Sera porque conoce a la zorra que embarazo – opino con burla su amiga.

\- Pero esta zorra ya aseguro su futuro, querida – le contesto divertida.

\- Bueno entonces es mi turno de asegurarlo – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- Suerte – escucho que le diga su amiga de forma divertida.

Por otra parte, el castaño se encontraba en un debate mental ya que había encontrado un vestido que le gusto para que usara su hija, pero tenía sus dudas sobre en qué talla comprarlo.

\- Pareces confundido – escucho que alguien le hablaba, por lo que al girarse noto que junto a él estaba una omega de cabello corto peli verde, de ojos color negro, tes clara, de compleción delgada; la cual llevaba puesto una blusa sin tirantes de color rojo muy escotada que dejaba ver parte de su busto donde lleva de decoración un lazo en la parte de en medio, portaba una chaqueta blanca encima, pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados y sandalias de tacón blancas.

\- Am... un poco – respondió Tsuna mientras regresaba su atención a la ropa.

\- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – se ofreció la mujer mientras se acercaba más al castaño.

\- No, gracias – comento el castaño sin mirarle a ver, ya que realmente quería escoger por cuenta propia la ropa para sus hijos.

 _"Con que se hace al difícil"_ – pensó mientras sonreía de lado – _"bueno… pero no soy de las que se rinden tan fácil"_ – acto seguido camino hasta quedar parada junto al castaño – pero se ve que tienes dificultades – hablo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al brazo del castaño y lo tomaba del brazo – insisto, déjame ayudarte – le susurró al oído mientras se pegaba más al castaño.

\- … - ante esa acción Tsuna le miro a ver para decirle que se apartara, pero justo en eso noto algo que lo dejo asustado y pálido: frente a él estaba parado a unos pasos Kyoya quien le miraba a ver con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión… al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura le rodeaba.

\- Entonces lo tomare como un si – dijo de forma alegre la mujer, pero justo antes de que ella hiciera alguna otra cosa, fue tomada de su hombro y aventada lejos, provocando que callera sobre un estante cercano de ropa y rompiéndolo – pero que…

\- Tsunayoshi, tenías una basura – hablo con calma Kyoya mientras se acercaba a SU pareja y le sacudía sus ropas, mientras que su rostro se reflejaba una extrusión tranquila en su rostro, algo que obviamente asusto demasiado al castaño por lo cual no emitía sonido alguno.

\- Oye ballena, que diablos te pasa – grito la peli verde al mismo que se colocaba de pie.

\- … - Tsuna por su parte no dijo nada ya que ahora su cara se puso azul al ver que el ojo del pelinegro tembló ligeramente tras a ver sido llamado "gordo…"

Por su parte ahora Kyoya estaba realmente enojado, primero esa tocaba lo suyo y ahora le decía de esa forma… ante eso saco rápidamente sus tonfas entre sus ropas y activando su mecanismo oculto una cadena con una punta muy afilada paso rozando la cara de la mujer clavándose contra el muro detrás de ella provocando que ahora tuviera un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

\- Veo que tienes algo de valor herbívora – hablo de forma calmada mientras se giraba a verla – pero lamentablemente tocaste lo que es mío – declaro enojado al mismo tiempo que realizaba un movimiento rápido y le ocasionaba otro corte a la mujer.

\- Kyoya, basta – dijo algo asustado Tsuna buscando sujetarlo por la espalda.

\- … - al ver eso la mujer sonrió con arrogancia ya que pensó que le estaba defendiendo y protegiendo.

\- Olvídalo Kyoya, recuerda no debes enojarte o le harás daño a los bebes – volvió a hablar Tsuna mientras le giraba con cuidado y le daba un beso.

Ante eso la peli verde miro con enojo al pelinegro, el cual sonreía de lado mientras le miraba a ver mientras se dejaba mimar por el castaño.

\- Creo que ya lo captaste, ahora piérdete herbívora mediocre – le dijo con odio Kyoya, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía un ligero brillo sádico, notando que eso enfadaba a esa mujer la cual se alejaba echando humo y maldiciendo en voz alta… aunque claro sus palabras jamás afectaron a la pareja ya que Tsuna solo tenía ojos para el pelinegro e igual habían regresado su atención a seguir buscando conjuntos para sus hijos.

Al terminar de escoger los más bonitos, pasaron a comprar otras cosas que necesitarían como: mamilas, chupones, baberos, carriolas, mantas, toallas, tinas para bañarles, pañales de tela, jabones y shampoo de diversos aromas, zapatos tejidos, gorritos y accesorios para el cabello.

Tras finalizar su tarea, pagaron todo donde los muebles llegarían en unos días a su casa y las ropas y otras cosas fueron empacadas en bolsas para ser guardadas en la cajuela del coche e igual por la cantidad de dinero que gastaron… la tienda les dijo que les mandaría un regalo especial a la pareja la cual aseguraban que le gustaría a los futuros padres y quedaría bien en la decoración de la habitación de sus futuros hijos.

Después de ello ambos se encaminaron a buscar un lugar donde comer fue un restaurante francés que había en el lugar ya que Kyoya repentinamente tuvo antojo de comer algo de: ratatouille, cassoulet, merluza al beurre blanc, blanquette de ternera y de postre clafoutis… donde debido a la cantidad de platillos pedidos Tsuna opto por no pedir nada y comer con su pareja de todo lo que este había seleccionado y limitándose a pedir solamente un plato de crudites para acompañar a todo lo demás.

Obviamente que, debido a la cantidad de platillos la pareja capto la atención rápidamente del local, pero ambos las ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo: disfrutar del día en compañía del contrario. Debido al embarazo Kyoya debía ir constantemente al baño, algo que le estaba empezando a enojar un poco… mientras se lavaba las manos escucho como un grupo de betas y omegas murmuraban a su espalda, realmente siempre había sido así desde que recordaba por lo cual no le dio importancia y busco ignorarlas mientras se dirigía de regreso a su mesa donde Tsunayoshi le esperaba, pero entonces escucho un comentario que realmente le enojo…

\- Pobre de ese chico, tener que soportar y mantener a una cosa como tu – opino con algo de malicia una beta, mientras se giraba a ver a su acompañante el cual también estaba mirándolo.

\- Bueno mi amor, no muchos tienen mi suerte de tener a una belleza como tú a mi lado – opino el acompañante de esa beta el cual miraba a ver de arriba debajo mientras hacia una mueca de asco al ver al pelinegro.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte no dijo nada al respecto, aunque esas palabras le dolían… algo que le impresiono un poco ya que ese tipo de comentarios eran similares a los que escuchaba cuando no había conocido a Tsunayoshi… pero entonces… ¿porque le afectaban en ese momento?

\- Jeje, parece que lo hicimos llorar – opino con burla la beta.

\- Debe ser porque sabe que es verdad, de seguro engatuso a ese chico y se embarazo a propósito… algo común en los de su clase, ya que todos los omegas son unos oport… - pero entonces el sonido de unos platos romperse y un ruido seco se escuchó en el lugar que acallaron las palabras de ese alfa y capto la atención de todos incluyendo la del mismo Kyoya, el cual inconscientemente había escondido su mirada tras su fleco.

Noto que ese alfa estaba en el suelo con la marca de un puño en su boca y tenía varios dientes rotos al igual que de su nariz y boca brotaba mucha sangre… y para junto a él estaba un castaño muy cabreado mirándole con odio.

\- Perdone mi rudeza señor, pero no permitiré que le falte al respeto a mi esposo – hablo Tsunayoshi donde se ponía notar que sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio.

\- Oye imbécil, que diablos te pasa – le grito la beta algo alterada, mientras corría hacia su acompañante y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Maldito, no te creas porque me tomaste desprevenido – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su brazo – que, acaso te duele que te diga tus verd… - pero nuevamente no termino de hablar porque el castaño se movió rápido y le propino un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire.

\- ¿Mis verdades? – repitió Tsuna mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color atardecer – yo lo único que noto es la asquerosa mirada que le dedicas a MI omega, mi pareja y madre de mis hijos – dijo enojado – así que solo lo diré una vez y va para todos – dijo mirando de reojo a todos los que estaban en el restaurante – **vuelve a molestar a mi esposo y será lo último que hagas** – esto último lo dijo empleando su voz de alfa, provocando que todos los omegas y betas presentes temblaran y se inclinaran en modo de sumisión mientras que el resto de los alfas igual se inclinaban ya que sentían esa presión en el ambiente debido a la fuerte aura que emanaba del castaño, el cual ahora sonreía de forma arrogante mientras caminaba para tomar de la cintura a su omega, darle un beso en los labios para guiarlo a la salida del restaurante, donde en la entrada pago de mala gana lo consumido y se fue sin dirigir la mirada al local que dejaban detrás.

\- No debiste hacer eso, herbívoro – dijo algo apenado Kyoya, el cual también se sentía algo mareado… de por si la voz de Tsunayoshi le afectaba, pero ahora que estaba en cinta le afectaba más…

\- Era mi deber, ya que nadie va a ofender a mi carnívoro en mi presencia – le dijo de forma tranquila mientras lo tomaba con delicadeza de la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios, notando que esa acción sacaba una tímida sonrisa de su pelinegro.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir Kyoya mientras se dejaba mimar por el contrario, realmente amaba esa parte de él… esa que había hecho que aceptara su naturaleza ya que a su lado siempre se sentiría aceptado y protegido.

Pero en eso su romántico momento fue interrumpido por una voz infantil rompió el bello ambiente.

\- Kyoya-nee – escucharon que alguien gritaba y acto seguido el pelinegro sintió como alguien se abrazaba de sus piernas.

Ante eso ambos jóvenes miraron a ver al suelo, notando un par de ojos color ónix que les miraba mientras una sonrisa de genuina felicidad estaba plasmada en su rostro.

\- Sayuri – dijo Tsuna asustado e impresionado, ya que no esperaba encontrar a su hermanita en ese lugar, mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura.

\- Tsuna-nii – dijo alegre la pequeña pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

\- Ya no llores – busco animarle, al mismo tiempo que le daba algunas caricias en su espalda y se colocaba de pie – Sayu, ¿dónde está papa? – pregunto Tsuna mientras empezaba a mirar a los alrededores en busca de sus padres y de su hermanito, pero noto que no había nadie cerca de la pequeña.

\- Sayu ya no quele a papa – declaró la pequeña mientras mantenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de su hermano.

Obvio que esta declaración sorprendió un poco a los mayores, los cuales intercambiaron una mirada que reflejaba preocupación… Kyoya: porque el quería mucho a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hermanita y Tsuna: porque estaba seguro que su hermanita se había escapado y ahora su padre de seguro estará matando a medio mundo buscándola… si definitivamente la suerte nunca estaba de su lado ya que ahora podía decirle adiós al resto de la tarde tranquila… aunque igual tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que había hecho su padre para que Sayuri dijera esas cosas.


	45. Capítulo 45: Nadie es perfecto

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 45: Nadie es perfecto

Kyoya se había llevado a Sayuri a comprar un helado en una cafetería cercana, mientras que Tsuna buscaba contactar a su padre por teléfono… pero lamentablemente no tenía suerte ya que la llamada nunca era contestada y entraba la contestadora. Si… realmente esta era la peor situacion de todas, ya que eso significaba que estaba como loco buscando a Sayuri y de paso matando o torturando a todo el que se encontrara en su camino.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se resignaba y le mandaba un mensaje de texto a su padre con la esperanza de que este lo viera en algún momento, le indico que estarían en la cafetería y luego pasarían a la juguetería para tener entretenida a su hermanita… una vez enviado el mensaje se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y se dirigió a la cafetería donde les encontró en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

\- Tsuna-nii por aquí – exclamo alegre la pequeña, notando que el castaño caminaba hacia su dirección y se sentaba en medio de ella y Kyoya.

\- ¿Que pidieron? – pregunto Tsuna mientras tomaba el menú y empezaba a leerlo.

\- Aquí está su orden – comento una voz femenina, la cual pertenecía a la mesera que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos – aquí tienes pequeña – indico sonriéndole de forma dulce a Sayuri y entregándole la copa de helado que había pedido – y aquí está su pedido – hablo ahora sonriéndole al pelinegro y dejándole una rebana de pastel y un poco de jugo – y usted caballero, ¿se le ofrece algo?

\- Aun no me decido – le contesto de forma cordial Tsuna.

\- Claro, bueno por ahora me retiro – dijo dándose vuelta para ir atender a otras mesas.

\- Esta rico – exclamo la pequeña mientras probaba su helado.

\- No crees que es mucho – le pregunto divertido el castaño notando que la copa de helado era muy grande para ella.

\- No, yo puedo – afirmo alegre.

\- Tsunayoshi – escucho que le llamaba Kyoya, notando que este le acercaba un pedazo de su pastel el cual acepto de forma gustosa.

\- Yo también quiero – dijo animada Sayuri, mientras tomaba un poco de su helado con su cuchara y lo alzaba – Tsuna-nii di ahhh…. – decía la pequeña mientras abría su boca.

\- Ah… - repitió divertido el castaño mientras abría su boca y se acercaba para probar del helado.

Ante esa escena Kyoya sonrió de lado, definitivamente ese herbívoro era todo un caso, pero le gustaba ver esa relación que tenía con la pequeña y por inercia se tocó su vientre deseando que sus pequeños ya estuvieran ahí con ellos jugando de esa forma con su padre.

\- Bueno ahora, Sayuri me puedes decir que fue lo que paso – pregunto de forma seria Tsuna mientras le miraba a ver.

\- ¿Porque escapaste del carnívoro? – le interrogo Kyoya.

\- Es que papá es un tonto insensible – comento la menor mientras un puchero adornaba sus labios.

\- Sayuri puedes explicarme, por favor – indico el castaño mientras pasaba su mano entre los cabellos de la pelinegra y le sonreía.

\- Verán…

\- Flash Back -

Este sábado debía ser especial para Sayuri porque Reborn le había prometió que la llevaría al centro comercial a comprar una nueva pistola ya que la anterior que poseía de balas de goma fue destruida accidentalmente-apropósito por Hiroki, en una de sus tantas riñas hogareñas, por lo cual en esos instantes Reborn como buen padre y porque Lambo le obligo debía llegarle a comprar otro "juguete" a su hija, porque la pequeña fue llorando hasta los brazos de su mami diciendo que su hermano le había roto su juguete favorito por lo cual Hiroki fue castigado sin dulce y sin mesada por un mes e igual Reborn fue obligado a ir a comprar otro juguete ya que fue su culpa por darle esa arma tan peligrosa a su hijo.

En esos momentos Reborn conducía de camino al centro comercial y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su pequeña, realmente debía darle unos puntos extras a su pequeña por la forma en como manejo las cosas a su favor y había obtenido lo que deseaba… definitivamente se sentía orgulloso de ella, ya que podía notar que, a pesar de ser una niña, esta no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Dejaron el automóvil estacionado cerca de la entrada, para después bajar del vehículo e ingresar al comercio donde se dirigieron a la armería; al llegar rápidamente les atendió el dueño del local, ya que el pelinegro era uno de los mejores clientes de ese establecimiento.

\- Oh señor Vongola, hace mucho que no le veía – le saludo de forma alegre el dueño del local; el cual era de cabello verde claro largo, el cual estaba atado en una coleta baja, tes clara, ojos color marrón, llevaba puesto una camisa holgada de manga larga color blanco, pantalones negros, zapatos cafés y encima llevaba un mandil café.

\- Si verdad, es que me tenían ocupado – comento de forma relajada Reborn, mientras miraba hacia abajo, donde se podía ver a su pequeña tomada de su mano y observando el lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Oh…, pero miren que hermosa señorita – opino alegre el señor, mientras salía del mostrador y se acercaba a la pequeña la cual lo miraba fijamente – mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto – le contesto de forma alegre Sayuri.

\- Es igualita a usted – opino sonriendo al notar que la niña era la copia exacta de su padre con excepción del color de sus ojos.

\- Si – contesto de forma orgullosa Reborn.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de su visita en este día? – pregunto el vendedor.

\- Venimos a comprarme un nuevo juguete – anuncio alegre la pequeña.

\- Muéstrale tus armas modificadas – indico Reborn.

\- Claro, pase por aquí jovencita – indico divertido mientras volvía ingresar al otro lado del mostrados y abría una vitrina de donde sacaba varias armas y las colocaba a la vista.

Sayuri fue levantada por su papá para que pudiera ver, dejándola parada en una silla que había cerca del mostrador notando que la pequeña sonría alegre al ver todas esas pistolas que se le mostraba.

\- Esa esta bonita – declaro tomando una pistola cromada con mango negro.

\- Es una excelente elección señorita esa es una Polímero Taurus pt92 en apariencia, la cual esta modificada para ser usada con balas de goma e igual tiene capacidad para 10 disparos por carga – explico orgulloso el vendedor – su hija tiene buen ojo – opino mirando a ver a los ojos a Reborn.

\- Claro, lo heredo de mi – dijo orgulloso el pelinegro – ¿esa quieres? – le pregunto a Sayuri.

\- Si papi, esta me gusta – comento alegre la pequeña.

Justo después de eso, el vendedor la guardo en su estuche e igual compraron varios cartuchos con balas de repuesto para después entregárselo a Reborn mientras este le pagaba.

Una vez finalizada la compra estaban por regresar a casa… o ese era el plan hasta que Sayuri le sugirió que recorrieran la plaza para pasar un rato juntos, idea que fue aprobada por el pelinegro.

Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, estaban pasando un agradable momento de padre-hija, mientras observaban los artículos en los aparadores de las tiendas, decidieron sentarse un rato en una banca mientras tomaban algo, pero al mismo tiempo jugaban su juego favorito: encuentra al dame.

En esos instantes estaban en la banca tomando algo mientras observaban a la gente.

\- Mira papi, ahí hay otro dame – decía divertida Sauri mientras señalaba a un chico recién se había tropezado y estaba en el suelo.

\- Es verdad, mira ahí hay otro – menciono Reborn ahora señalando a una persona que estaba buscando algo entre su mochila.

\- Jajaja, hoy hay muchos dames – decía alegre la pequeña.

\- Es verdad… - empezó a hablar el pelinegro, pero en eso noto que la pequeña se había colocado de pie y caminaba hacia una tienda – Sayuri, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto algo intrigado por su actitud.

\- Waa papi, mira esto – dijo alegre la pequeña mientras le señalaba un vestido estilo princesa de color blanco con una cinta color morado a la altura de la cintura, la cual tenía adornos en forma de caramelos de uva y la falda estaba en formada por capas de tul – esta bonito, ¿me lo compras? – pidió mientras lo miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Ese vestido esta horrible, además así parecerás una princesa mimada – dijo Reborn de forma calmada mientras cerraba sus ojos al hablar.

\- … - ante ese comentario los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas – entonces… ¿yo no soy una princesita…? sniff.

\- … - ante esa pregunta ahora Reborn se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y miro a ver asustado a su hija la cual ahora estaba empezando a llorar – no espera Sayuri, no quise…

\- Buaaa ya no soy tu princesita sniff… - dijo empezando a llorar y acto seguido se giró y empezó a correr sin dirección alguna, ya que solo quería encontrar un lugar donde llorar – te odio, ya no eres mi papá – dijo mientras se alejaba.

\- No, Sayuri espera – grito Reborn mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzarla, pero ella corrió rápido y se logró escabullir entre la gente que había – maldición… - exclamo enojado Reborn, mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su hija, había metido la pata y peor… si Lambo se enteraba de seguro lo mataba… debía encontrar a su hija rápidamente.

Por su parte Sayuri, corrió hasta cansarse notando que ahora no sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba sola y peor no tenía su arma consigo… estaba asustada ya que notaba como algunas personas se le quedaban mirando… en eso percibió un delicioso aroma que conocía muy bien, por lo cual se dejó guiar por sus instintos hasta dar con ese aroma donde noto a sus hermanos parados en la entrada de un restaurante abrazados, por lo cual no dudo en correr hacia ellos y aferrarse a su Kyoya-nee, ya que le agradaba su aroma era casi igual de rico y tranquilizador como el de su mamá.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

\- Y por eso ya no quelo a papá – declaro de forma segura la menor.

\- … - en esos momentos Tsuna solo miraba con asombro a Sayuri… realmente era igual o peor que Hiroki… si definitivamente eran sus hermanitos, pero igual tenía ganas de reírse por la razón de la pelea, en definitiva… su padre era todo un caso.

\- Por lo visto hasta el mejor carnívoro tiene sus momentos herbívoros – opino divertido Kyoya.

\- ¿Lo dices por ti? – pregunto con burla Tsuna, pero luego se lamentó de sus palabras al recibir un tonfaso en la cabeza por parte de su omega – itte…

\- ¿Qué dijiste Tsunayoshi? – le pregunto enojado Kyoya mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Am… que te amo mucho – respondió rápidamente Tsuna mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa y de forma discreta se alejaba un poco del pelinegro.

\- Hmm… herbívoro cobarde – se burló Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

\- Jaja, ustedes son graciosos – opino divertida Sayuri, provocando que sus palabras hicieran sonrojar a sus acompañantes.

\- Am… bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar a papá, él debe estar preocupado por ti – sugirió Tsuna.

\- No quiero, quiero estar con ustedes – indico mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y se aferraba a su pecho.

\- Am… pero…

\- Sayuri que tal si vamos por dulces – indico Kyoya mientras se colocaba de pie, notando que eso había llamado la atención de la pequeña la cual lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- Siiiiii – dijo muy animada mientras se soltaba de su hermano y corría al lado del pelinegro para tomarlo de la mano – yo quiero dulces de uva.

Por su parte Tsuna solo sonreía, mientras caminaba de forma lenta contemplando a Kyoya caminar con Sayuri, definitivamente esa escena le agradaba mucho y esperaba que en un futuro próximo pudiera ver más de esas escenas, pero donde Kyoya caminara tomado de la mano de sus hijos.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la dulcería el teléfono de Tsuna empezó a sonar notando que era su padre el que llamaba, por lo cual le pidió a Kyoya que entretuviera a Sayuri en la tienda hablaba con él.

El castaño espero sentado en la banca que estaba frente al local, para así igual estar al pendiente de todos los movimientos de ellos desde el exterior, en eso noto que su padre había llegado.

\- ¿Donde esta…? - se le escuchaba agitada, se notaba que llevaba rato corriendo por el lugar, buscándola.

\- Esta adentro con Kyoya comprando unos dulces – contesto Tsuna notando que su padre a estaba por entrar al lugar para tomar a su hermanita – papa, mejor déjala un rato con Kyoya y ven a sentarte – le indico con tranquilidad.

\- Tch… no me des ordenes dame-Tsuna – le contesto enojado Reborn.

\- Sabes yo creo que por esa razón Sayuri huyo – hablo de forma calmada Tsuna, notando que sus palabras eran escuchadas y ahora el pelinegro de patillas rizadas estaba sentado junto a él.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? si lo hice un simple comentario…

\- Comentario que le afecto… - recalco Tsuna mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – papá ya sé que este no es tu fuerte, pero a veces debes de no ser tan tú.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que a veces deberías ser un poco menos directo al hablar.

\- ¿Y porque debería cambiar?, si asi enamore a Lambo.

\- Bueno… tal vez porque no hablamos de mi madre si no de tu hija – hablo algo molesto Tsuna – papa… sé que siempre has auto-proclamado ser el mejor en todo pero creo que al fin encontraste tu talón de Aquiles.

\- ¿A qué te refieres dame-Tsuna?

\- A tu nula demostración de afecto y tacto.

\- Se más claro.

\- Reborn di Vongola, pareces niño… – se quejó Tsuna – pero bueno si quieres que te explique es fácil: debes disculparte con ella.

\- Jamás he tenido que disculparme y no empezare ahora – declaro muy seguro el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

Justo en ese instante un par de pelinegros salían de la tienda con una bolsa llena de diversos dulces.

\- Tsuna-nii mira los dulces que me compro nee-san – exclamo alegre la pequeña mientras corría hasta donde estaba el castaño, pero justo en eso detuvo su andar la notar que su papa estaba con él.

\- Bueno se acabó los juegos Sayuri, es hora de regresar a casa – indico Reborn colocándose de pie y acercándose a la menor a paso lento.

\- Nooo – grito enojada la pelinegra, mientras se giraba y corría para abrazarse de las piernas de Kyoya.

\- Sayuri no estoy jugando – hablo enojado Reborn.

\- No iré contigo porque ya no te quiero – declaró al mismo tiempo que varias lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Reborn, el cual en esos momentos sentía que algo en su interior se estrujaba ya que le dolía ese rechazo que manifestaba la pequeña hacia su persona…

\- … - Tsuna por su parte miraba todo desde una distancia cercana, ya que él estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que Kyoya estaba en medio de esos dos y sabía que de un momento a otro este se enojaría por eso.

\- Sayuri – le llamo con calma, mientras se incuba para quedar a su altura, pero noto que ella no le miraba a ver y solo se aferrara más a las piernas de Kyoya – perdón… - dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada – perdóname, papá no quiso decir eso

\- ¿Sniff… en… ser..serio… sniff…? - pregunto la pequeña mientras le miraba a ver con algo de miedo.

\- En serio, para mi tu eres mi princesita – dijo mientras le sonreía de forma dulce – perdonas al dame de tu papa – dijo mientras extendía su mano.

\- … - ante eso Sayuri se separó de Kyoya y salto a los brazos de su papa llorando y pidiéndole disculpas por escapar.

Por su parte Tsuna se había acercado para abrazar a Kyoya, mientras ambos sonreían al mirar la escena, mientras que Reborn se encontraba contento… tal vez su dame hijo tuvo razón y tal vez… solo tal vez… debería cambiar un poco su carácter al estar con su pequeña… pero por ahora se sentía completo al volver a tener el cariño de su pequeña mientras buscaba contentarla para que dejara de llorar, era verdad que se parecía en lo físico a él pero se notaba que tenía algo de ese carácter sensible de Lambo… si tal vez aun le faltaba cosas por aprender para ser el mejor, pero eso jamás lo admitiría: él era el mejor y punto.

Tras contentar a Sayuri, ambos se despidieron ya que Reborn recibió una llamada de Lambo preguntándole donde estaba y si todo estaba bien; por lo cual tras una despedida rápida y una promesa de la pequeña de que luego pasaría a jugar con ellos, ambos se retiraron dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo Kyoya – pobre de ti donde te llegues a comportar así – le amenazo mientras se giraba para volver a entrar a la tienda de dulces.

\- Ah… espera y ¿porque me dices eso? – se quejó Tsuna –¿a donde vas?

\- Quiero un poco de dango – indico

\- ¿Ah?, pero si acabas de comer pastel – dijo Tsuna pero en ese instante recibió una tonfa de lleno en su cara al mismo tiempo que notaba que sus palabras habían hecho llorar al pelinegro – Kyoya…

\- Solo por eso ahora dormirás una semana en el patio – indico enojado dándole la espalda.

\- Que…. no…. – se quejó Tsuna mientras buscaba correr para alcanzar al pelinegro, el cual noto que estaba molesto y cada que este se acercaba buscaba girarse para ignorarlo.

\- Am… perdón…

\- ¿Y que más…?

\- Perdón por ser un mal herbívoro…

\- Hmm… está bien te perdono – indico mirándole a ver – pero a cambio quiero que me compres muchos dulces y me abraces – declaro mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna lo miraba a ver sorprendido… si definitivamente esas eran las hormonas y antojos hablando, pero no le importo por lo cual sonrió de lado mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios – me parece un trato justo.

Después de las compras en la dulcería ambos regresaron al automóvil para dirigirse de regreso a su casa, donde al llegar y dejar las bolsas de compras en el cuarto de los trillizos para después ir a su habitación donde ambos se quedaron dormidos ya que había sido un día agotador pero lo importante es que lo habían pasado juntos.


	46. Capítulo 46: Juntos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 46: Juntos.

Justo en esos instantes Tsuna estaba pasando por la prueba más importante de su vida… tal vez exageraba un poco, pero realmente ni el entrenamiento más espartano de su padre le había preparado para eso… como muchos dicen: empiezas a conocer a una persona hasta que vives con ella o en este caso, hasta que sufres todos sus cambios de humor durante el embarazo, aunque el castaño se debatía si esos eran cambios de humor eran normales, ya que Kyoya llevaba esos cambios a otro nivel… en algún momento pensó que podría sobrellevarlos ya que había vivido con los cambios de humor ante la llegada de Sayuri, pero al parecer no podía comprarlo… tal vez ahora entendía a lo que Alaude se refería "multiplica su carácter por 1000"… era verdad que pensó que era exagerado pero ahora mirando las acciones de su pareja, tal vez esa fue una respuesta algo leve y censurada.

En ese preciso momento un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos notando que toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre con ropa esparcida por doquier mientras que cierto pelinegro, el cual llevaba puesto una yukata sencilla de color negro amarrado por debajo de su pecho con una cinta morada dejando notar su ya abultado vientre de 6 meses, el cual seguía revisando y sacando ropa, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba cosas sin sentido… ante esa visión Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras ingresaba con sigilo al dormitorio y abrazaba por detrás a Kyoya al mismo tiempo que le depositaba un beso en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto.

\- Busco el smoking que compre para mañana, ya que quiero probármelo a ver si… - contesto algo apenado mientras se tocaba su vientre.

\- Am, pero esos los colocaste en la otra habitación.

\- ¿Porque haría eso?

\- Porque serian fáciles de encontrar.

\- Hmm…

\- Ven mejor olvidemos ese tema por ahora – le dijo mientras lo giraba con cuidado para depositarle un beso en los labios.

\- Eso es fácil para ti, porque tú no eres el que se ve gordo – se quejó el pelinegro, mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- … - ese comentario si lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿Porque te quedas callado? – le reclamo al mismo tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas sus tonfas y las sujetaba.

\- Am… no espera, es que… am – " _vamos Tsuna piensa en algo rápido_ " se dijo mentalmente al notar que Kyoya se estaba enojando e igual algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, pero justo en el preciso momento que estaba por recibir un golpe cortesía de una tonfa, algo hermoso ocurrió, los bebes se habían movido y ambos lo sintieron al estar abrazados – parece que ellos están despiertos – hablo de forma alegre el castaño, ya que por lo general los bebes no hacían muchos movimientos, según les indico el doctor era curioso pero no había ningún problema con ellos ya que el embarazo no presentaba ninguna complicación hasta el momento e igual lo atribuía a que tal vez eso podría ser porque no tenían el espacio que un solo bebe tendría en el vientre de su madre.

\- Hmm… - comento mientras sonreía y por inercia colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre, en eso noto que el castaño lo guiaba con cuidado a que se sentara en la cama mientras este se hincaba a su lado para luego colocar su cabeza sobre su vientre y comenzaba a hablarle a los bebes, los cuales le contestaban dando algunas patadas.

\- Jeje, no tan fuerte o lastimaran a su papi – les hablo Tsuna mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el vientre de su omega.

Por muy herbívoro que sonara, le encantaba ver esa escena donde Tsunayoshi se ponía a hablarle a los bebes y ver esa sonrisa que ponía en esos momentos, tal vez por ahora no era tan malo estar "gordo…"

Después de que la pequeña charla y que los bebes se calmaran, Kyoya se fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena mientras que a Tsuna le tocaba limpiar la habitación y recoger el desastre que había causado su omega, tras acabar la cena ambos se dedicaron a ver la tele un rato para luego ir a dormir, ya que mañana tendrían un día algo ajetreado, el cual prometía ser muy ruidoso y divertido, porque sería su boda civil… realmente en ese punto no sentían que eso fuera necesario ya que ambos ya no necesitaban de algún papel para saber que ambos se pertenecían… pero no siempre ellos tenían la última palabra e igual nadie podía ir en contra de cierta rubia cuando realmente quería algo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos habían comenzado su rutina habitual, en la cual al despertar Tsuna entraba a bañarse primero y luego Kyoya, donde el castaño aprovechaba ese momento para ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno de ambos: el cual consistía en un omelet de huevo, algunas tostadas, jugo de naranja, fruta, leche, cereal y algo de pan dulce. Justo en el momento que el castaño terminaba de servir el desayuno su pelinegro llego a la cocina y así empezaron a comer juntos.

\- Eh… a eso llamo un desayuno ligero – escucharon que alguien les hablaba, por lo que al girarse notaron que Giotto estaba parada debajo del marco de la puerta acompañada de Alaude, esa visión hizo que el castaño se atragantara con su desayuno.

\- ¿Giotto-san…? esperen, ¿cómo entraron? – pregunto asustado.

\- Porque tengo una copia de las llaves de la casa – respondió divertida mientras se acercaba a la pareja, tomaba un vaso limpio y se servía un poco de jugo, para luego sentarse a la mesa quedando en medio de ellos.

\- ¿Porque están aquí? – pregunto algo enojado Kyoya.

\- Esa no es la cuestión… yo quiero saber ¿porque tiene una copia de la llave de nuestra casa? – pregunto algo asustado Tsuna, ya que él amaba su privacidad y ante esta revelación ahora debería cuidar lo que hacía hasta en su propia casa.

\- Porque insistió en venir para ayudarte a arreglarte – explico calmado Alaude mientras tomaba haciendo en la mesa y tomaba el plato de fruta del castaño.

\- Así es, así que apúrense ya que ambos deben arreglarse – indico Giotto alegre.

\- … - Tsuna por su parte se sentía algo molesto, le habían ignorado apropósito… pero al ver que Kyoya se encontraba contento solo dejo escapar un suspiro para luego terminar de desayunar en compañía de sus suegros, ya luego se buscaría la manera de quitarle esa llave a su suegra.

Tras terminar el desayuno, Kyoya fue secuestrado por Giotto para que le ayudara a arreglarse para la gran ocasión, Tsuna igual fue a cambiarse y Alaude se quedó en la sala leyendo mientras les esperaba.

\- ¿Que tanto miras? – se quejó Kyoya mientras se acomodaba su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, la cual tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de la habitación.

\- A ti, jeje.

\- … - esa respuesta enojo al pelinegro el cual solo le miro con el ceño fruncido – ¿quieres pelea?

\- No lo digo por eso tontito – dijo divertida mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para ayudarle ya que noto que tenía algunas complicaciones al abrochar su camisa – me refiero a como luces ahora – argumento notando que ese comentario solo enojaba más a su hijo – y no lo digo porque estés "llenito", bueno en parte si – dijo divertida mientras esquivaba con facilidad el golpe que Kyoya – pero me refiero a esto, el verte así… feliz – dijo sonriéndole mientras bloqueaba el segundo ataque, notando que esas palabras hacían que el pelinegro dejara de atacarle – Kyoya, estoy tan feliz de verte de esta forma – comento algo nostálgica mientras le abrazaba.

\- … - Kyoya solo se dejó mimar, se sentía extraño, pero igual empezaba a sentirse melancólico mientras recordaba lo difícil que fue para el aceptar su naturaleza de omega al mismo tiempo que repudiaba su suerte… la verdad jamás pensó que su vida daría ese giro inesperado, pero le agradaba ver que sus peores temores fueron borrados poco a poco por Tsunayoshi.

\- Buaa ya me gano el sentimentalismo – opino Giotto mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas – mi Kyoya ya es todo un adulto que me dará nietos y es feliz con su pareja buaaa – empezó a llorar la rubia, la cual ahora era consolada por Kyoya, quien le miraba con algo de diversión ya que era la segunda vez en su vida que la veía así, ya que la primera vez fue cuando ese sujeto estuvo a punto de secuestrarlo en el centro comercial.

Después de ese lindo momento y que Giotto se secara sus lágrimas y arreglara su maquillaje, ayudo a Kyoya a terminar de arreglarse, el cual para esa ocasión llevaba puesto una camisa de color lila, la cual estaba holgada en la parte inferior, pantalón de satín negro igual algo holgado con zapatos negros bien lustrados y encima llevaba un saco negro, el cual llevaba una rosa blanca de adorno.

\- Te ves tan lindo y adorable así – canturreo alegre Giotto recibiendo una mirada de enojo como respuesta – ah… pero te verás más hermoso con tu vestido de bodas en unos meses -hablo ilusionada mientras se podía ver algunas estrellas y corazones alrededor de la rubia – aunque creo que te pondré a dieta, no sea que tanto dulce te deje secuelas y no entres en el vestido – argumento ignorando el hecho de que ahora su hijo tenía un tic en su ojo y un aura negra le rodeaba…

Kyoya aun guardaba la esperanza de que a ese dichoso vestido le pasara algo y se rompiera o arruinara, pero conociéndola de seguro estaba bien guardado… probablemente en alguna bóveda de máxima seguridad.

Al regresar a la sala, notaron que los alfas ya estaban listos y les estaban esperando; donde Tsuna estaba luciendo igual un smoking negro con pequeñas líneas verticales de color blanco, una camisa blanca con corbata negra y chaleco negro, zapatos de vestir bien lustrados e igual su saco llevaba una rosa blanca… ahora que estaban listos, los cuatro se dirigieron al local donde se celebraría su unión junto con "algunos" familiares y amigos…

Los primeros en saludar a la pareja cuando estos llegaron al lugar fue la pequeña Sayuri y Shiro, los cuales al conocerse en una de las tantas reuniones familiares se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y compañeros de travesuras, donde su víctima favorita era Hiroki… aunque a veces perdían por la diferencia de edad ya que el adolescente les ganaba por ese detalle, pero otras veces estos ganaban "haciendo trampa" aprovechando su desventaja para hacer que mami Lambo lo calmara argumentando que no debía molestar a los pequeños y que ya se comportara.

Tras saludar a los pequeños, ambos fueron al salón principal donde ya todos les esperaban, ya que además de sus familiares y amigos cercanos, también estaban presentes todos los socios importantes de las 3 empresas, ya que al mismo tiempo que se firmaba el acta de matrimonio también se firmaba el acta de la unión de las empresas bajo el nombre de la sociedad Vongola-Hibari-Sawada; se decidió de esta forma debido a que no se podían fusionar como era el plan inicial debido a que cada una se dedicaba a algo totalmente diferente pero eran las líderes del mercado de su área, por eso se decidió que quedarían de esta forma de una fusión de empresas e igual en ese mismo momento se hizo énfasis a una clausula especial donde se estipulaba que el cargo de la presidencia solo podría ser ocupado Tsunayoshi o Kyoya, sus hijos o familiar directo ya que notaron como los socios minoritarios de las 3 empresas estaban empezando a crear sus propios planes de enriquecimiento al buscar vender al mejor postor sus acciones ya que ahora ganarían más valor al combinarse e igual notaron varios movimientos de personas "anónimas" las cuales estaban empezando a buscar comprar acciones con la esperanza de buscar obtener una participación destacada o la misma presidencia de alguna de las 3 empresas… aunque esos planes se estropearon para muchos ya que Alaude, Giotto y Reborn les descubrieron y les enseñaron amablemente cuál era su lugar e igual recordándoles a todos de que no permitirían que nadie robara lo que ellos habían construido y creado para su hijos… claro que aún bajo esas amenazas algunos seguían con sus planes ya que habían escuchado que Kyoya estaba esperando gemelos, es decir al menos una empresa quedaba desprotegida… pero todo eso se arruino cuando se enteraron de la mala noticia de que el medico se había equivocado y que realmente eran 3 bebes los que estaban por llegar e igual con esa nueva clausula frenaban todas sus posibilidades de aspirar a obtener alguna de esas empresas.

Una vez firmada su acta de matrimonio y colocado los anillos, los actuales esposos sellaron su juramento con un beso para después ser recibidos con aplausos e igual algunos pétalos de rosas rojas que les arrojaron y con ello comenzó la verdadera celebración: ya que con ello empezó la fiesta, la cual fue inaugurada por Giotto y Lambo los cuales les dedicaron unas palabras emotivas a la nueva pareja quienes les agradecieron sus palabras para después pasar a la pista de baile para que Tsuna y Kyoya bailaran su primer vals como esposos, donde después ambos se fueron a sentar mientras el lugar tomaba ambiente y sus familiares se acercaban a platicar con ellos: los primeros en acercarse fueron los abuelos de ambos para felicitarles y aconsejarles un poco…

\- Escoria, más vale que le cuides – amenazo Ricardo – y pobre de ti donde le paso algo a mis bisnietos – declaró al mismo tiempo que colocaba su pistola en la frente del castaño.

\- No se preocupe, primero muerto a que algo les pase a mis 4 tesoros – declaro con seguridad el castaño.

\- Tch… confiare en ti, pero si me fallas esta vez no daré mi perdón – declaro mientras su mirada se tornaba algo sombría mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Giotto y Alaude.

\- Am… ¿a qué se refería con "esta vez"? – le pregunto Tsuna a Kyoya.

\- No seas chismoso herbívoro – le regaño con diversión en su voz – pero luego te cuento – agrego de forma calmada mientras miraba como su abuelo empezaba a molestar a su padre.

\- Kyoya, Tsunayoshi – notaron que les llamaban al mismo tiempo que Timoteo se acercaba para saludarles – felicidades – opino alegre mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo al pelinegro, el cual acepto solo porque el mayor le había agradado.

\- Uhhh… dame-Tsuna ya tiene dueño – se escuchó una voz burlona detrás del mayor, donde se dejó ver cierto adolescente pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjo y patillas rizadas.

\- Bueno ya te veré así dentro de unos años – bromeo el castaño, el cual empezó a platicar con su hermanito donde ambos se agredían de forma verbal diciéndose bromas pesadas, bajo la atenta mirada de Timoteo y Kyoya.

– Te ves hermoso y radiante – opino el mayor mirando a los ojos a la pareja de su nieto, el cual no opino nada y solo se le quedo mirando – sabes, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte.

\- ¿Agradecerme?

\- Así es, gracias por hacer feliz a mi nieto – dijo Timoteo al mismo tiempo que giraba un poco la cabeza para observar a Tsuna platicando con Hiroki, el cual ya tenía su ballesta en mano listo para pelear.

\- No tiene por qué agradecerme – explico Kyoya, notando que el mayor solo negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía con algo de nostalgia.

\- Al contrario, debo hacerlo porque tu reviviste a mi nieto – opino – antes era tan solitario y a veces su mirada refregaba una gran tristeza y vacío por lo que mi hijo y su esposa le hicieron… pero todo eso cambio cuando te conoció, por eso te agradezco – hizo una pausa para tomar de la mano al pelinegro – gracias por aceptar a mi nieto a tu lado.

\- No hay nada que agradecer herbívoro, no hice nada en especial.

\- Puede ser, pero aun así siento que debo hacerlo e igual felicidades, espero que vayan de visita a Italia y lleven a mis nuevos nietos – dijo alegre el mayor.

\- Hmm… - comento Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

Después de la plática y que cierto pelinegro disciplinara a su ahora esposo y hermanito para que se comportaran… llego la comida al mismo tiempo que un mesero traía un "pequeño" pastel de 6 pisos, los cuales tenían una ligera diferencia de tamaño y puestos uno sobre otro, era de color marfil con relieves en betún de espirales en las orillas y pétalos de rosa color lila y naranja pálido comestibles y en la parte superior algunas rosas enteras de esos colores.

Tsuna y Kyoya partieron el pastel con la ayuda de Sayuri y Shiro, los cuales al ver que estaban por cortarlo corrieron hacia ellos para ser los primeros en pedir su rebana de pastel, por lo cual el castaño les cargo y los 4 cortaron el pastel, donde ambos menores tomaron dos rosa de la punta, donde la pequeña le dio las flores a sus papas, mientras que el pequeño le entrego una su mama y la otra se la dio a Hiroki… algo que sorprendió un poco a Fon ya que noto la mirada que Reborn le dedicaba a su hijo pero ningún adulto dijo nada.

De ahí la fiesta transcurrió de forma normal… lo normal para ellos cuando se juntaban sus familias: mucho ruido y risas, ya que se podía apreciar las travesuras de los pequeños quienes estaban corriendo por todo el lugar, Ricardo y Timoteo discutiendo sus planes a futuro de como buscarían acaparar a los trillizos, Alaude y Giotto tenían una competencia "amistosa" contra Reborn y Lambo en el centro de la pista de baile e igual se podía ver a Viper se había adueñado del micrófono y comenzado las apuestas para ver que pareja ganaría bajo la mirada divertida de Fon quien seguía sentado en su mesa observando, así como otros invitados que se les miraba divertidos observando los hechos o conversando entre ellos.

\- Herbívoros ruidosos… - se quejó Kyoya mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel.

\- Se ve que la están pasando bien – opino divertido Tsuna.

\- Hmm… - comento sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a sus padres bailar.

\- Por lo visto tu igual – opino divertido el castaño.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Por lo general ya hubieras do a golpear a todos por ruidosos.

\- Supongo que los perdonare por esta vez – hablo calmado Kyoyo.

\- … - esa respuesta sí que tomó por sorpresa al castaño.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto enojado el pelinegro.

\- Nada, solo me sorprendiste – dijo algo nervioso Tsuna.

\- Hmm…

Después de eso, Tsuna logro convencer a Kyoya para que ambos fueran a la pista de baile un rato para luego pasar a retirarse ya que no quería arriesgarse a que de un momento a otro su omega regresara a la normalidad y buscara disciplinar a los invitados por herbívoros ruidosos e igual para que este descansara ya que habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día y su instinto sobreprotector ya estaba despertando e igual porque deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con su pelinegro.


	47. Capítulo 47: Hola…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 47: Hola…

Tras su boda, las vida de Tsuna y Kyoya había tomado un giro algo movido… para el gusto de ambos, ya que para esas fechas se dio el lanzamiento del proyecto que Tsuna y Alaude habían creado para conmemorar la unión de ambas empresas e igual Kyoya estaba ocupado supervisando y ayudando a su madre con la nueva colección de ropa y accesorios que lanzarían para esa temporada… aunque el pobre pelinegro era obligado a eso ya que a él no le interesaba nada de eso pero Giotto le argumentaba que era su deber dejándolo sin escape alguno.

En esos momentos Tsuna se encontraba en su oficina en el corporativo Vongola, donde estaba revisando los contratos recientes que le habían llegado… o ese era el plan, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido sobre todos los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

\- Tsuna… tsunayoshi-san… - escucho que alguien le hablaba, pero en esos momentos sus parpados pesaban demasiado como para moverlos, en eso sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho y lo movía, pero solo se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y con ello ignoro a la voz que le llamaba.

Por otro lado, la persona que le llamaba solo atinaba a suspirar mientras regresaba su atención al teléfono que tenía en su mano derecha.

\- Al parecer no me quiere hacer caso, sigue dormido – halo por el teléfono – sabe debería hablar con su suegro, se le ha notado muy cansado con todos estos nuevos contratos… jeje veo que ya me gano… si ahora mismo pido que me ayuden y se lo manden a la casa… descuide dejare todo en orden ya que igual estoy familiarizada con sus últimos proyectos… entiendo y claro cualquier cosa le mantendré informado – dijo para finalizar la llamada – bueno será mejor que llame a alguien para que me ayude a moverlo – opino para si misma la chica, mientras salía con cautela de la oficina para llamar a alguien de seguridad que le ayudara a llevar a su jefe hasta su automóvil para llevarlo a su casa, pero en eso noto que del elevador abría sus puertas revelando a dos personas.

\- Buenos días Stefanie-san – escucho una voz infantil que le saludaba.

\- Buenos días Sayuri-chan, Reborn-sama – saludo de forma cortes la pelirroja, mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Y mi dame-hijo?

\- Esta dormido sobre su escritorio.

\- Ash… este dame – dijo algo fastidiado mientras se abría paso y entraba a la oficina notando que el castaño estaba en su quinto sueño.

\- Hehe Tsuna-nii está dormido – opino divertida la menor – vamos a despertarle – indico mientras entraba a la oficina dando brinquitos, pero fue atrapada por la pelirroja, la cual le abrazo y cargo.

\- No Sayuri, dejemos que descanse – le indico la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿porque…? si papa dice que solo los dames duermen hasta tarde – se excusó la menor.

\- Esta vez le daré la razón a Stefanie, déjale dormir – indico Reborn mientras se acercaba al castaño, notando que este presentaba unas ojeras muy notorias debajo de sus ojos por lo cual dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Lleva casi dos semanas sin dormir, ya que está buscando terminar rápido para ir con Kyoya-sama pero a más tarda en terminar a que llegue un nuevo contrato… - opino con algo de tristeza la pelirroja – no me quejo, es decir, eso es algo bueno para la empresa pero se puede notar que de seguir así Tsunayoshi-san se podría enfermar además de que se le nota distraído ya que no se concentra mucho ya que una parte de él desearía estar en casa para cuidar a su familia.

\- Por eso es un dame, en vez de pedir ayuda busca arreglar todo el solo – opino divertido Reborn – pide que alguien venga para que lo saquen de aquí y ve con Sayuri a llevárselo a Kyoya, yo me hare cargo de todo – indico.

Después de eso y con la ayuda de dos guardias de la empresa, llevaron al castaño al vehículo de la chica, para acostarlo en la parte trasera de este mientras que Sayuri se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, demostrando su alegría de que iría a visitar a su nee-san.

Luego de un recorrido de 30 minutos, llegaron a la casa del castaño donde ya les esperaba Kyoya en la puerta, al llegar dos sirvientes ayudaron para llevar al castaño a que descansara en su habitación.

\- Kyoya-neee – saludo alegre la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al mencionado, el cual le sonrió mientras le daba unas caricias en su cabeza.

\- Buenos días Kyoya-sama – saludo de forma respetuosa la pelirroja mientras bajaba del vehiculo.

\- Hmm… - saldo el pelinegro.

\- Ne ne Kyoyya-nee, jugamos – pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

\- Sayuri-chan luego jugara, debo llevarla a casa por órdenes de su padre.

\- Noo, no quelo quiero quedarme aquí

\- Herbívora, déjala ya luego yo la llevare a su casa – indico Kyoya notando que la pequeña gritaba de emoción y se metía al interior de la casa.

\- Comprendo, entonces me regreso a la empresa – respondió la pelirroja mientras regresaba a su automóvil para ponerle en marcha y conducir de regreso a la empresa.

Por su parte Kyoya dejo escapar un suspiro, ya sabía que algo así pasaría con respecto a Tsunayoshi, ya había notado que estaba cansado pero este se había negado a aceptar su ayuda diciendo que el podía solo e igual no quería que él se involucrara y permaneciera tranquilo en la casa… y ahora que recordaba que a la próxima vez que viera a ese doctor lo mordería hasta la muerte y disciplinaria porque ese comportamiento en su herbívoro empezó después de su última cita…

\- Falsh Back -

Tras la boda, el castaño se había tomado unos días para descansar de la empresa de los cuales uno coincidía con la cita de Kyoya con el ginecólogo.

De cierta forma ambos se encontraban algo ansiosos, ya era el séptimo mes… es decir que ya falta muy poco para la llegada de los bebes, dentro de dos meses tendrían a los trillizos con ellos.

Al llegar al consultorio, como era rutina de ese herbívoro le empezó a pregunta sobre la alimentación que llevaba y como sobrellevaba sus antojos… algo que a veces no se molestaba en contestarle ya que no sentía que fuera necesario decirle esos detalles… más porque últimamente solo deseaba tener sexi con Tsunayoshi a todas horas… pero siempre buscaba controlarse, aunque a veces no logra controlarse…

Pasaron al cuarto donde estaba la máquina del ultrasonido y al prenderla pudieron ver nuevamente a sus pequeños los cuales se notaban ya muy desarrollados, al igual que escucharon los latidos de sus pequeños corazones, lo cual les lleno de alegría.

\- Jeje parece que todo está en orden, los trillizos van bien con su desarrollo – opino Nowaki, mientras apagaba la máquina y Kyoya se incorporaba con la ayuda de Tsunayoshi – de hecho, creo que tendremos que modificar algunas cosas…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregono preocupado Tsuna.

\- Pues no exactamente, verán de hecho me sorprende el desarrollo que tienen los bebes hasta ahora.

\- Explícate herbívoro.

\- Verán, por lo general a veces en embarazos múltiples suelen haber algunas complicaciones como el hecho de que alguno de los bebes no se llegue a desarrollar de forma adecuada debido a que otro le quita sus nutrientes o la falta de espacio provoca que uno no se desarrolla de forma adecuada y de esta forma provoca alguna complicación para la hora del parto e igual por ello siempre te he preguntado cómo has estado en el mes porque no has presentado algún síntoma extraño.

\- ¿Extraño en qué sentido? – le interrumpio Tsuna.

\- Como desmayos, falta de energía, dificultad de movimiento, retención de líquidos entre otros – explico – pero veo que Kyoya es un omega sorprende tomando en cuenta que es su primer embarazo – argumento sonriéndole al pelinegro, el cual solo sonrió de lado con algo de arrogancia – lo que si e notado es que por cómo van su desarrollo tendremos que practicar cesárea y pediré que tengan todo listo por cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kyoya reflejando algo de preocupación en sus palabras.

\- Porque tal vez tengas un parto prematuro, lo cual es una alta posibilidad – explicó – y tranquilo no es porque estén en riesgo o algo así, al contrario ellos ya están desarrollados casi por completo por lo cual deben estar preparados por cualquier cosa – dijo y en eso opto una postura seria mientras hablaba y empezaba a escribir la receta – así que durante el transcurso de este mes si empiezas a sentir fuertes dolores no dudes en venir sin importar si tengas cita o no, entendido e igual para estos meses si es posible no hagas mucho esfuerzo ni movimientos bruscos – le recomendó – seguirás con tus vitaminas y ácido fólico e igual te daré esta pastilla de hierro y calcio por cualquier cosa – comento entregando la receta al castaño.

\- Descuide, yo me encargare de cuidarles – indico con seguridad el castaño.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Desde ese día Tsunayoshi se tomó en serio eso de cuidarlo de casi todo e igual al regresar a la empresa se topó con la sorpresa de que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado ya que estaban llegando más pedidos sobre los nuevos productos que estaba lanzando a compañía… Kyoya se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero este le dijo que todo lo tenía bajo control… y ahora podía ver las consecuencias de sobre-esforzarse como lo había hecho.

Fue a verle notando que estaba profundamente dormido, en eso escucho algo de ruido en la cocina, por lo que se dirigió hasta ella encontrándose con una pequeña ladrona de galletas, la cual tenía la evidencia en su rostro lleno de migajas.

\- Mira nee-san encontré galletas – decía animada mientras comía otra galleta de vainilla con chocolate.

El lado bueno para la pequeña es que esas galletas eran de Tsunayoshi, así que no le importaba a Kyoya si se las comía todas.

\- Y que te gustaría hacer – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la nevera y sacaba un poco de fruta, para luego sentase junto a la pequeña a comerla.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas o hacemos alguna carrera? – sugirió emociona la pequeña – ¿oh podemos tener un duelo? – comento mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas su nueva pistola y una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿Y qué tal si mejor me explicas porque te comiste mis galletas? – escucho una voz familiar que le hablaba por detrás para después sentir como era alzada al mismo tiempo que le hacían cosquillas.

\- Jajaja nooo cosqui… jajaja nooo… Tsuna-nii nooo jajajaja – la pequeña peleaba contra las rápidas manos del castaño.

\- Deberías quedarte recostado – le regaño Kyoya mientras miraba como se sentaba junto a le y ponía a Sayuri en sus piernas.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien – comento de forma calmada – además no puedo dormir cuando alguien se roba mis galletas – dijo divertido.

\- Las galletas no tenían tu nombre – opino divertida la pequeña mientras se comía otra.

\- Y porque tenemos una polizona en mi casa – pregunto divertido en casa.

\- Sayuri y la herbívora secretaria te trajeron a casa – explico Kyoya mientras comía una gran fresa.

\- Ya veo, perdón por preocuparte – se disculpó el castaño.

\- Tsuna-nii debes cuidarte más.

\- La mini carnívora tiene razón.

\- Cierto… perdón, no volveré a hacer algo como esto.

\- Mas te vale o te morderé hasta la muerte – le amenazo.

\- Claro – respondió de forma nerviosa el castaño.

\- Hmm…

\- Ne, que tal si jugamos un poco – pregunto la pequeña.

\- Pero mejor juguemos a algo que no sea tan rudo – sugirió Tsuna.

\- Siii juguemos con mis juguetes – dijo alegre mientras se bajaba del regazo del castaño y corría a una de las habitaciones de invitados, de la cual se había adueñado la pequeña.

Sayuri había optado la costumbre de a veces ir a pasar unos días con sus hermanos, más cuando Hiroki entraba en celo porque la menor se quejaba de que no le gustaba ese aroma, algo que sorprendió un poco sus padres, donde Lambo rápidamente dejo escapar un suspiro ante la ironía de la vida ya que notaba que su pequeña sería una alfa y de esta forma frustraba los planes de su papi sádico sobre futuras torturas hacia algún que otro pretendiente de la menor, aunque igual argumento que aun siendo alfa no dejaría que su princesa estuviera con cualquier omega. Debido a eso y para comodidad de la menor cuando Hiroki entraba a sus días de celo, Sayuri se iba a pasar esos días a casa de Tsuna, por petición de Lambo, por lo cual a la menor se le asigno su propia habitación, la cual estaba decorada a sus gustos e igual tenía algunas ropas y juguetes que su hermano le había comprado para que estuviera más cómoda en la casa.

Al regresar la pequeña trajo un juego de mesa para que pudieran jugar los tres, donde debían jugar a quitar las piezas de la pirámide sin que esta se callera, donde el perdedor debía comprarles dulces a los ganadores donde cierto castaño perdió, después de eso Tsuna y Sayuri se pusieron a entrenar un poco a petición de la menor, donde al final terminaron dentro de la piscina entre risas siendo observados por el pelinegro.

Al caer la noche y que tanto el castaño como la pequeña se cambiaran de ropas, los tres cenaron pizza y spaguetti mientras miraban una película animada que Sayuri escogió, donde después de un rato Tsuna noto que se había dormido, en ello noto que Sayuri y Kyoya igual dormían a su lado, por lo que se movió con cuidado levando primero a su hermanita a su recamara donde la coloco en su cama y la arropo, para después ir por su omega, cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación para que durmiera más cómodo.

Kyoya se despertó al sentir que era levantado, pero no se movió dejando que su alfa le cargara y lo llevara a su habitación donde le deposito con cuidado en la cama.

\- Perdón te desperté – comento Tsuna mientras se metía en la cama y abraza con cuidado a Kyoya.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía de lado y sentía que el castaño se movía para darle un beso y luego acomodarse a su lado y volver a dormirse, acción que imito el pelinegro e igual cerro sus ojos volviendo a dormirse.

Después de eso, el castaño permaneció en casa ya que Reborn se había amenazado con llenarlo de plomo si regresaba a la oficina, por lo cual se vio obligado a regresar a casa a descansar… aunque en parte se alegraba un poco por eso ya que así podría pasar más tiempo con Kyoya.

La verdad esas mini-vacaciones fueron bien recibidas para el cuerpo del castaño, el cual poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas e igual ahora se le notaba mas tranquilo ya que estaba en casa cuidando de su familia, donde se alegro en descubrir que Kyoya nunca permanecia solo ya que noto que este recibia las visitas ocaciones de Giotto-san y Alaude, asi como de Lambo y Sayuri donde a veces eran acompañados por Hiroki… realmente agradecia a la voda por la familia que le habia tocado ya que notaba que sin importar lo que pasara podía contar con todos ellos.

El mes paso con calma y tranquilidad, donde la única preocupación de Tsuna era el poder complacer todos los antojos de Kyoya… ya que estos ahora parecían más extravagantes en cuanto a gustos, ya que una fresa bañada en queso derretido no parecía algo normal o el hecho de pedir una copa de frutas mezclada con puré de tomate y ensalada de atún…

Todo estaba transcurriendo con mucha calma o eso era hasta que ocurrió algo que asusto mucho al castaño…

Esa mañana había empezado como una normal para ellos, Kyoya ya contaba con 8 meses y medio de embarazo… ya habían tenido su cita y el doctor les había dicho que todo seguía en orden pero le recomendó al castaño estar alerta por cualquier cosa ya que el parto podría ser a dos semanas o al día siguiente, ya que era la recta final y sus hijos podrían nacer en cualquier momento; por lo cual Tsuna ahora permanecía muy pendiente de su omega, el cual actuaba de lo más tranquilo y normal, algo que siempre hizo desde el inicio de todo.

Al despertarse Kyoya sentía que algo era diferente en ese día… era verdad que había empezado como cualquier día normal, pero algo le decía que no era así ya que sentía una gran inquietud y ansiedad, pero prefirió ignorarlo pensando que tal vez dentro de poco tendría un nuevo antojo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente platicando sobre la película que habían visto antes de dormir, ya que últimamente a Kyoya se le daba por ver la televisión antes de dormir, después de eso y algunas suplicas la pareja salió a dar un paseo, donde su destino fue dar un paseo en el parque aprovechando que no había mucha gente ese día, buscaron sentarse en una banca cerca del pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Es un lugar agradable – opino Tsuna mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que la suave brisa revolviera sus alborotados cabellos.

\- Hmmm… - opino Kyoya sonirendo e imitando las acciones del castaño, permitiéndose disfrutar de la tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando de un momento a otro sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe, acción que noto enseguida su pareja.

\- Kyoya que tienes – prgeunto preocupado el castaño.

\- … - el nombrado no contetso y solo s elimito a hacer una mueca de dolor mientras se sujeta su vientre – llévame al hospital – dijo entre dientes mientras buscaba aguantar el dolor que su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar.

Ante esa petición el catsaño no lo penso dos veces y cargándolo con cuidado lo llevo hasta donde estaba su vehicuo y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

Kyoya sentía que algo no estaba bien no estaba sangrando, pero esa patada fuerte que le habían dado los bebes en su interior no era normal.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio rápidamente fueron atendidos, donde en seguida le hicieron un ultrasonido al pelinegro para ver qué era lo que ocurrió, donde se revelo una horrorosa y peligrosa verdad.

\- Tsuna, necesito que firmes estos papeles – le indico de forma seria Nowaki al castaño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia y sacar a los bebes – indico sin abandonar su semblante serio.

\- ¿Porque…?

\- Uno de ellos tiene su cordón umbilical enredado en su cuello… si esperamos un poco más puede que se asfixie – explico notando que sus palabras impresionaban al castaño, el cual solo atino a firmar los documentos que se le entregaron mientras notaba que Kyoya era llevado de emergencia a la sala de parto – ten ponte esto, supongo que nos acompañaras – le indico con calma mientras le pasaba una bata.

Antes de entrar a la sala, Tsuna solo atino a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Giotto, el cual decía: "los trillizos se adelantaron", para después entrar a la sala de parto junto a su pelinegro el cual también se le notaba alterado ante la noticia de que tal vez podría perder a uno de los bebes… pero con unas palabras y unos mimos, el castaño busco calmarle.

Una vez que se calmó comenzaron con la cesárea, donde en todo momento Tsuna sujetaba las manos de Kyoya, el cual se le notaba nervioso y asustado mientras sentía como si piel era atravesada por el bisturí.

Después de lo que parecieron los minutos más eternos para la pareja, empezaron a escuchar la melodía más hermosa para ellos: habían sacado al primer bebe, el cual lloraba a todo pulmón donde una enfermera se los acerco dejando ver a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos color chocolate y tes clara, provocando que Kyoya sonriera de forma genuina al ver a uno de sus pequeños; en eso la enfermera se lo llevo para que le revisaran y limpiaran, en eso volvió a sentir movimiento donde noto que le salía un segundo bebe: una pequeña castaña de ojos color azul metálico, de tes clara, la cual igual fue llevada junto a su hermano para que la revisara y asearan.

En eso notaron que su tercer bebe estaba tardando en salir, en eso Kyoya sintió que lo sacaban, pero este bebe no lloraba…

Ante ese silencio el miedo se apodero de ambos… no habían dejado que lo vieran como con los otros y lo habían llevado a una esquina de la habitación donde rápidamente lo estaba ateniendo… notaron como le estaban aplicando una reanimación cardiopulmonar e igual el doctor introducía su dedo en la boca del pequeño… pero después de unos momentos dejaban de realizar dichas tareas mientras se notaba un semblante lleno de tristeza por parte del médico y sus asistentes.

Tsuna aun con algo de miedo soltó las manos de Kyoya mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba el medico que hasta hace poco reanimaba a su bebe, al llegar noto a un pequeño rubio el cual estaba acostado sobre la mesa sin moverse… ante esa visión algo en el castaño se quebró…

\- Lo lamento… - fue lo único que escucho que el médico le dijera mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro en señal de comprensión.

Pero en ese momento el castaño no escuchaba nada en su mente solo había angustia y dolor mientras que su respiración se hacía errática… había fallado, no quería creer que esa visión fuera real y que uno de sus cachorros estuviera muerto, con cuidado tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para abrazarle con delicadeza mientras que le daba caricias a su espalda al mismo tiempo que lagrimas silenciosas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos… se sentía un fracaso, no había podido cumplir su palabra de que los cuidaría a los 4…

Kyoya por su parte igual se sentía devastado… no quería aceptar la idea de que había perdido a uno de los bebes, sentía como su piel era costurada para así suturar la herida, pero en esos instantes le dolía ver es su alfa en ese estado abrazando al cachorro que habían perdido…

\- Señor… - hablo con algo de pena una enfermera al castaño – debemos llevarlos – indico refiriéndose al pequeño cuerpecito que el sostenía, ya que al nacer muerto el hospital se hacía cargo de todos los tramites mortuorios de los infantes.

Aun con dolor Tsuna soltó de forma lenta la bebe para entregárselo a la enfermera, pero entonces ocurrió algo…

Él bebe empezó a llorar al sentir que era separado de los brazos de su padre…

Ese llanto asombro a todos los presentes que se encontraban en la habitación, por lo cual rápidamente el medico se acercó hasta donde se encontraba para revisarlo notando que estaba en perfecto estado… en eso miro con asombro al castaño ya que hacía unos minutos ese bebe lo habían dado por muerto, pero ahora estaba ahí llorando a todo pulmón donde revelaba sus ojos de color chocolate y su llanto reflejaba una gran molestia de haber sido separado de los brazos de su padre.

Escuchar ese llanto provoco que Kyoya empezara a llorar igual por la felicidad, notando que Tsuna se acerca rápidamente hasta el para besarle mientras que susurraba que todos estaban bien, que los 3 estaban bien mientras que se notaba que el igual lloraba de felicidad por ese hecho.

Después de tantas emociones Kyoya fue llevado a su habitación donde una vez acomodado, unas enfermeras entraron trayendo consigo a los trillizos, los cuales estaban despiertos, por lo que la enfermera les dejo algunas mamilas para los menores mientras ella se retiraba.

\- Nos asustaron – hablo algo divertido Tsuna mientras caminaba hacia el cunero donde se encontraban sus pequeños, para luego acercarlos con cuidado a la cama donde estaba Kyoya.

\- Pequeños carnívoros problemáticos – opino divertido mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la cama al mismo tiempo que Tsunayoshi le pasaba a los bebes.

Kyoya cargaba la pequeño rubio que les había asustado mientras que Tsuna cargaba al pelinegro y a la castaña.

\- Gracias por tan hermosos regalos Kyoya – le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso para quedarse sentado a su lado mientras ambos observaban a sus pequeños – hehe hola mis amores – les saludo Tsuna con mucha ternura.


	48. Capítulo 48: Trillizos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 48: Trillizos

Tsuna estaba recostado en el sofá de la habitación mientras tenía la mejor vista de todas a su parecer, ya que en la cama podía ver dormir a sus 4 personas más importantes y especiales, ante esa visión dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía de felicidad, veía dormir a Kyoya el cual tenía entre sus brazos a los trillizos, quienes también dormían cómodamente junto a él… en eso su vista se posó en su hijo menor, en verdad que se habían asustado y pensado lo peor cuando el medico lo había declarado muerto pero luego milagrosamente reacciono… según lo que les explico Nowaki, cuando los fue a visitar, eso se debió a que de esas caricias que le había dado al bebe fueron como un masaje que provoco que sus pulmones reaccionaran y con ello lograra obtener aire en sus pulmones y con ello reaccionar pero no había llorado al sentirse cómodo, lo cual era lógico debido a que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse pero afortunadamente actuaron a tiempo.

Igual les hicieron la revisión completa debido a que fueron prematuros, pero todo estaba bien con ellos y por ello no necesitaron de la incubadora.

Tsunayoshi estaba por cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio cuando noto que la puerta de la habitación se abría de forma lenta, notando que una pareja de rubios entraba a la habitación de forma lenta y silenciosa.

\- ¿Como están? – escucho que preguntaba Alaude, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba durmiendo Kyoya y los bebes.

\- Los 4 están bien – le respondió el castaño.

\- Si quieres descansa Tsu-chan, nosotros nos quedaremos al pendiente – opino con calma Giotto mientras notaba que el castaño le daba las gracias y empezaba a cerrar los ojos – jeje fueron muchas emociones para ambos – opino divertida al notar que el castaño se había dormido.

\- Hmm… - respondió con simpleza Alaude mientras observaba a sus nietos.

\- Awww no te parecen hermosos, amor – comento Giotto mirando a los bebes y acercándose con cuidado para darle un beso en la frente a Kyoya, notando que recibía una respuesta silenciosa de su pareja ya que Alaude solo se limitó a sonreír.

Por su parte Giotto busco acomodar mejor a los bebes para que estuvieran más cómodos, notando que en esos momentos la enfermera entraba para revisarlos y alimentarles sin molestar a sus padres.

Cuando la tarde llego Kyoya comenzó a despertarse notando que sus bebes no estaban con él, algo que le enojo un poco y justo cuando estaba por levantarse para ir a buscarlos noto que un par de manos le detenían por lo que la mirar noto que su madre estaba a su lado.

\- Kyoya no debes moverte mucho, aun debes descansar – le dijo la rubia con calma, en eso noto que este le miraba a ver con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – jeje no me pongas esa cara amor, se llevaron a los bebes para bañarles y cambiarles, ahora los regresan – indico divertida notando que sus palabras relajaban un poco a su hijo – y Tsunayoshi esta con tu papá, salieron a comprar algo para comer – agrego adivinando los pensamientos de este.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que se limitó a decir Kyoya, a veces le sorprendía ver como su madre siempre sabía que contestarle sin que él le preguntara nada.

Justo en esos instantes la puerta se abría por donde entraba una pareja de pelinegros seguidos de un adolescente y una pequeña.

\- Kyoya-nee - saludo preocupada Sayuri mientras corrían a la cama donde se encontraba el pelinegro – ¿qué te paso, estas bien?

\- Tranquila Sayu, él está bien solo está cansado – le indico con diversión Lambo.

\- ¿Y dame-tsuna?

\- Fue con Alaude a comprar a la tienda – respondió Giotto.

\- Entonces llegamos tarde – se quejó Hiroki – oh ya se, le mandare un mensaje para que me compre algo – indico divertido mientras sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

\- Yo también quiero algo – opino Sayuri mientras buscaba quitarle su teléfono móvil a su hermano.

\- Ah… estate quieta – se quejó el adolescente buscando poner su teléfono en lo alto para que su hermanita no lo alcanzara.

\- Pero Sayu quiere – decía mientras empezaba a lagrimear.

\- Tú ganas, ahora pido unas galletas para ti – indico fastidiado su hermano.

\- Weeee, punto para mí.

\- Mocosos, no griten – les regaño Reborn, notando que estos solo se sacaban la lengua a modo de respuesta – jo… parece que necesito enseñarles modales – dijo al mismo tiempo que un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? – le pregunto Lambo a Kyoya mientras se acercaba a la cama, ignorando la pelea de su esposo con sus hijos.

\- Bien – se limitó a contestar.

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a una enfermera, al cual traía un cunero en el cual estaban los tres bebes, los cuales estaban despiertos y llevaban los conjuntos de ropa que Giotto les había traído para que los vistieran, ya que al entrar de improvisto a la sala de parto no tenían nada para los pequeños, por lo que la rubia paso a la casa de ellos para ir a recoger algunas ropas para ellos y traerles una maleta.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo la enfermera mientras entraba a la habitación – aquí les traigo a estos pequeños angelitos – indico mientras acercaba el cunero hasta a cama donde estaba Kyoya – podrían salir un momento debo realizar una revisión de rutina – indico con calma, notando que todos acataban su petición y salían un momento para darle privacidad y dejarla hacer su trabajo.

Después de unos minutos la mujer salió y les indico que ya podían entrar mientras se despedía e igual le recordaba que cualquier detalle que pasara podrían llamar a alguien con el botón que había junto a la cama.

\- Bueno ahora si quiero ver a mis nietos – declaró alegro Lambo acercándose a donde estaban – awww tenemos un mini tsuna – dijo alegre lambo tomando entre sus manos a la castaña de ojos azul metálico la cual le miraba con atención.

\- Querrás decir una mini tsu-chan – corrió Giotto mientras se acercaba para ver a la pequeña – aww te verás hermosa con los miles de vestidos que ya mandé a diseñarte – decía de forma risueña.

\- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo porque yo igual quiero vestir a esta muñequita – opino Lambo de forma divertida, notando que la menor fruncía ligeramente el ceño sin apartar la vista.

\- Sera una mini tsu-chan pero tiene el carácter de mi hijo – dramatizo Giotto – pero aun así no te salvaras mi cielito – le decía divertida a la menor la cual no entendía que decían esas personas.

\- Mira mami, ahí un mini kyoya-nee – decía alegre Sayuri mientras señalaba al bebe que estaba en los brazos del nombrado.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? – pregunto Kyoya, notando que esa pregunta hacia que se iluminaran los ojos de la menor.

\- Ven dame-Sayu – dijo Hiroki alzando a su hermanita para que se sentara en la cama y con cuidado ambos tomaban al pequeño pelinegro, el cual en esos momentos los miraba asombrado.

\- Y también tenemos a un hermoso rubio – opino alegre Giotto tomando al menor de los bebes, el cual se veía alegre de tener mucha atención.

\- Este si se parece a dame-Tsuna – opino Reborn notando los gestos que hacia el pequeño rubio, ya que Lambo y él estuvieron presentes en el hospital cuando llevaron al pequeño por primera vez a la habitación de sus padres.

En eso la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a Alaude y a Tsuna, los cuales traían algunas bolsas del supermercado.

\- Ufff, por poco no nos dejan pasar – opino el castaño mientras entraba.

\- Tsuna-niii, mira – comento alegre Sayu, la cual se movía con él bebe.

\- ¡Ah! Sayu, espera – indico asustado Hiroki mientras abrazaba al bebe, notando que la mencionaba se bajaba corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas del castaño.

\- Sayu, ten cuidado – le regaño Lambo.

\- Perdón… - dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Tranquila, solo ten cuidado ya que los bebes no son un juguete – indico con calma Tsuna mientras se inclinaba y la abrazaba.

\- Mira amor, se parece a ti – indico Giotto de forma risueña, mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso, notando que Alaude posaba su mirada en el pequeño rubio.

\- Quien lo diría… - opino Hiroki, el cual seguía mirando al pequeño pelinegro que tenía entre sus brazos – ya soy tío – dijo asombrado, mientras sonreía y notaba que el pequeño bebe que cargaba ahora sujetaba uno de sus dedos con su manita.

Esta declaración hizo reír a todos los mayores, después de eso 2 enfermeras entraron a la habitación, las cuales dijeron que era hora de darle de comer a los pequeños por lo que en la habitación se quedaron únicamente Tsuna y Kyoya mientras que los demás salieron para darles un poco de privacidad al mismo tiempo que aprovechaban para ir a comer en la cafetería. Al solo quedarse los padres, las enfermeras empezaron a indicarles el método correcto para darles de comer a los bebes, donde una se dedicaba a mostrarle a Kyoya como darle pecho mientras que otra le daba leche en una mamila al bebe mientras le indicaba a Tsunayoshi como darle de comer, ya que era lógico que ambos padres tendrían que tener mucha ayuda ya que era algo pesada esta tarea al ser primerizos y padres de 3 bebes, donde después de comer a ambos les mostraron los movimientos que debían hacer para sacarles el aire a los pequeños.

Después las enfermeras les mostraron la forma en cómo debían bañar con cuidado a los bebes, ya que a pesar de haber ido a cursos… era muy diferente la practica a la realidad, más si en esta eran 3 bebes a los que debían cuidar al mismo tiempo, al finalizar ellas salieron y se los dejaron un rato más informándoles que en un rato iría el médico para que determina el tiempo que debían quedarse en el hospital los 4 o si ya podían ser dados de alta.

\- Ya regresamos – indico animada Giotto, notando una hermosa escena donde se podía ver a su hijo cargando a la pequeña mientras que Tsuna estaba sentado a su lado cargando a los niños – aww están para una foto – dijo de forma risueña.

\- Opino lo mismo – comento Lambo mientras se acercaba para abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna y acariciar la cabecita de los pequeños.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlos papá? – indico Tsuna notando la mirada que les dedicaba Reborn a los bebes.

Ante eso Reborn se acercó y tomo a uno de ellos mientras que Alaude tomaba al otro, dejando a un divertido castaño ya que notaba que ambos deseaban cargar a los niños al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno parece que tendremos mucho trabajo – opino Reborn, el cual cargaba al pequeño rubio mientras que Alaude tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña copia de su hijo.

\- Así es, tendremos mucho trabajo con estos pequeños carnívoros – opino sonriente, mientras inconscientemente recordaba esa hermosa sensación que sintió cuando tuvo a Kyoya entre sus brazos.

Por su parte Giotto no desaprovecho la oportunidad para sacar varias fotos, ya que todos se veían alegres y contentos pasándose a los bebes.

\- ¿Y cómo se llaman? – pregunto Sayuri, captando la atención de los mayores, ya que habían olvidado ese detalle… por lo cual ahora todos miraban atentos a los nuevos padres.

\- Esta lindura se llama: Tsuki – indico Tsuna sonriendo mientras miraba a ver a Kyoya el cual cargaba a la bebe – él se llama Kyosuke – dijo señalando al bebe rubio que sostenía Reborn – y el mayor se llama Akira – menciono mirando al pequeño pelinegro que estaba siendo abrazado por Alaude y Giotto.

\- Me gustan esos nombres – opino Giotto.

Después de eso estuvieron un rato más con ellos, hasta que se acabó la hora de las visitas.

El alivio y alegría para Tsunayoshi es que el médico le dijo que al día siguiente podría dar de alta a todos, ya que estaban en perfecta salud solo le pedía que no descuidara a Kyoya, ya que el aún no podía hacer movientes bruscos por la cirugía de cesárea que habían realizado a lo que el castaño se comprometió a vigilarle y cuidarle.

Al día siguiente Tsuna estaba contento, podrían regresar a casa, pero ahora en compañía de sus tres pequeños por lo que fue a buscarlos en la camioneta que les había regalado el abuelo Ricardo, donde con cuidado acomodaron a los bebes en sus sillas y les colocaron el cinturón de seguridad. Al llegar a casa fueron directamente a instalar a los pequeños en su habitación, donde Kyoya se recostó en la cama y se durmió mientras Tsuna se quedaba trabajando un rato en su computadora portátil mientras velaba el suelo de los 4.

El resto de ese día paso tranquilo, ya que cada uno se apoyaba en todo con referente al cuidado de los bebes y se rotaban turnos para descansar. Aunque lamentablemente donde esa armonía se perdía era cuando los bebes lloraban ya que la primera vez que eso paso Tsuna se puso nervioso, pero gracias a una tonfa disciplinadora se calmó mientras buscaba parecer tranquilo para atender a sus hijos, lo curioso para ambos padres fue notar que esa acción hizo reír a los bebes.

Con forme avanzaban los días Tsuna regreso paulatinamente al trabajo, pero solo iba medio día o un par de horas en la oficina, ya que solo estaba en la oficina por alguna junta donde era necesaria su presencia o solo pasaba a recoger los pendientes para llevar todos el trabajo a la casa donde casi todos los días tenían la visita de Lambo y Giotto, a quienes les agradecían mucho ya que eran una gran ayuda con los bebes… aunque lo curioso era notar como ese par siempre discutían sobre que vestido le pondrían ese día a Tsuki, o si pondrían conjuntos combinados a Akira y a Kyosuke.

Igual quien sorprendió a Tsuna y Kyoya fue Hiroki, ya que se portaba como alguien muy responsable cuando se trataba de cuidar y vigilar a los… a SUS sobrinos, ya que las veces que iba de visita pasaba directo al cuarto de los menores para jugar con ellos e igual debido a esa responsabilidad se había autonombrado su niñero oficial… situacion que divertía y sorprendía mucho a Lambo.

\- Ya llegué – anuncio Tsuna, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de suyo con varias carpetas en la mano, en eso noto que nadie le contestaba por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos abriendo la puerta con cuidado notado que Kyoya se encontraba recostado en el suelo durmiendo con los bebes junto a él, donde ellos estaban gateando por la habitación o jugando con sus peluches – hehe ya cansaron a su papi – opino divertido al mismo tiempo que con cuidado entraba a la habitación, ya que tenía puesto el corralito en la puerta para que los bebes no se salieran, se sentó en el suelo notando que los pequeños al sentirle empezaron a gatear en su dirección provocando que el castaño riera divertido – yo también les extrañe – dijo divertido.

Estuvo jugando con ellos un rato haciéndoles caras, cosquillas, moviéndoles sus juguetes fingiendo una voz simulando que era el peluche el que hablaba para así poder escuchar la risa de sus pequeños. Sin que lo notara era observado de forma atenta por Kyoya, ya que se había despertado apenas sintió su presencia en la habitación, pero fingió seguir dormido para observar lo que hacía provocando que sonriera de lado al notar el gran amor y cariño que les demostraba, alegrándose de notar que sin importar el tiempo que pasara o lo cansado que estuviera Tsunayoshi no había cambiado en lo absoluto y seguía al pendiente de todos, aun cuando él estuviera por fallecer de sueño y cansancio.

\- Herbívoros – les llamo, notando que el castaño se acercaba para darle un beso.

\- ¿Que tal tu día? – le pregunto mientras le miraba sentarse y notando que Tsuki se acercaba a su madre para que la abrazara.

\- Bien, han estado muy inquietos – indico divertido mientras abrazaba a la castaña, provocando que el castaño riera divertido ya que notaba que pese a sus palabras Kyoya se notaba muy feliz de estar con los pequeños.

\- Eso significa que llegue a tiempo para la comida – opino alegre Tsuna mientras cargaba a los pequeños.

\- Antes de eso, debemos bañarles – dijo Kyoya.

\- Ok, ok ya escucharon a papi vamos a preparar su baño – argumento el castaño dejando a los bebes al suelo y colocándose de pie para ir a preparar las cosas para el baño de los menores.

Kyoya definitivamente se divertía de ver como su alfa se veía alegre y feliz de cuidar a los bebes.

Tras bañar a los bebes, darles de comer y acostarlos a dormir, ellos igual fueron a comer mientras platicaban de lo que habían hecho en su día y sobre sus planes del fin de semana ya que Ricardo y Timoteo llegarían de visita para conocer a los bebes.

Al día siguiente Tsuna salió a atender una junta importante en la empresa, pero no se fue tranquilo al trabajo ya que Kyoya debía asistir igual a una junta con Giotto, aunque trato de convencer a su omega para que él se llevara a los bebes a la empresa Kyoya se negó diciendo que él y su madre tendrían todo bajo control… así que aun con algo de angustia acepto ya que esa sería la primera vez que los bebes salían de casa donde él no los acompañaría.

Cuando Kyoya y Giotto llegaron a la empresa, fueron abordados por casi todos los conocidos de la rubia los cuales deseaban ver y conocer a los nietos de esta, pero muchos se quedaron con las ganas ya que se encaminaron directamente a la oficina ya que la rubia quería evitar algún tipo de masacre porque sabía cómo era el carácter especial de su hijo y no tenía ganas de averiguar cómo se pondría si algún "herbívoro" tocara a sus bebes. Al llegar a la oficina se alegró de ver que G les había preparado un cunero amplio para colocar ahí a los pequeños mientras ellos revisaban los documentos pendientes.

\- Hehe, por lo visto el carácter es hereditario – opino divertida Giotto mientras colocaba con cuidado a los bebes en el cunero recalcando el comportamiento que estos había demostrad hace poco ya que ellos habían permanecido tranquilos cuando los diseñadores se les acercaron para verlos pero si les intentaba tocar ellos movían su sonaja o juguete que tenían en su mano para pegarles.

\- Por eso son mis hijos – dijo con orgullo Kyoya.

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro Giotto – solo espero que Tsuki no haya heredado tu fobia para los vestidos – dramatizo la rubia mientras miraba a la pequeña castaña, la cual lucía un vestidito abultado de color azul pastel con mangas abultadas y un gran moño blanco en su cabeza, la cual en esos momentos tenía abrazo su peluche en forma de canario.

\- Ahí no soy responsable – se limitó a contestar de forma divertida el pelinegro mientras terminaba de acomodar a los bebes para luego empezar a revisar los pendientes.

Con ello ambos se pusieron a ver los pendientes donde Giotto tuvo que salvar varias veces a sus diseñadores que fueron a verlos para ajustar unos últimos detalles, ya que intentaron cargar a los trillizos fueron detenidos por el aura asesina de Kyoya y sus tonfas recordándoles que debían concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de eso Giotto se ausento un momento para ir a revisar unas cosas para la pasarela donde les presentarían a ellos los nuevos diseños que serían aprobados.

Kyoya estaba en la oficina leyendo los informes cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto su atención, por la puerta entro una beta peli rosa que tenía una falda recta larga de color azul rey, blusa blanca de manga larga con corbata negra y zapatillas negras… "curioso" pensó el pelinegro ya que si recordaba todos los empleados sabían lo mucho que su madre odiaba que entraran sin tocar la puerta, ya que ese privilegio solo era de ella por ser la dueña.

\- ¿Qué quieres, herbívora? – le hablo de mala gana.

\- Mil disculpas Vongola-sama, es que su madre me ha pedido que venga a avisarle que todo está listo e igual que yo me quede a cuidar a los bebes – indico con calma, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que el omega detrás del escritorio no se movía y solo seguía observándola – am… pasa algo – pregunto nerviosa.

\- … - Kyoya solo se limitó a levantar una ceja de forma elegante, ya que nada de lo que dijo esa herbívora tenía lógica, pero prefirió seguirle el juego para así poder descubrir lo que tramaba.

Por su parte la peli rosa sonreía de lado mientras observaba al pelinegro despedirse de sus bebes, se alegraba de notar lo fácil que fue convencerle y que el plan marchaba a la perfección se robaría a esos mocosos con tal de molestar a la diva rubia ya que en algún momento había pensado tener un puesto alto en la empresa y lograr conseguir sus ambiciones de volver una gran modelo pero fue despedida por el diseñador principal porque la había descubierto usando los diseños exclusivos que aún no salían a la venta, ya que ella se auto-fotografiaba con estos y algunas de esas fotos las usaba para su carpeta de presentación cuando buscaba otros empleos o visitaba otras empresas… pero ahora esta era su oportunidad y debía agradecer a sus amigos que le avisaron de que hoy estaban esos mocosos en el lugar. Noto que el pelinegro salía dejándola a solas con los mocosos.

\- Veamos, quien de ustedes me servirá porque no puedo cargar a los 3 – opino acercándose a examinar a los bebes, ante eso sonrió de forma triunfal ya que decidió llevarse a la niña, ya que ese vestido que llevaba era una copia del modelo que había tenido mucho éxito en la colección pasada, aunque tenía unas ligeras alteraciones para que luciera como un vestido para bebes.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a los bebes sintió algo metálico en su cuello, donde no logro reaccionar rápidamente ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que se estrelló contra el escritorio tirando todas las cosas, ruido que asusto a los bebes y quienes comenzaron a llorar debido a que se asustaron por el estruendo.

Al levantar la vista noto que parado frente a ella con tonfas en mano estaba el hijo de su rival, el cual se notaba muy enojado.

\- No sé qué problemas tengas con ella, pero no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a MIS hijos – declaro enojado y con ello paso a disciplinarla, notando para alegría de Kyoya que sus acciones entretenían a sus pequeños quienes habían parado de llorar y ahora estaba riendo.

Justo en esos momentos, alguien llegaba a paso lento a la oficina… pero al escuchar el escándalo corrió rápidamente para ver lo que ocurrió, dejando notar su sorpresa al ver al pelinegro mordiendo hasta la muerte a una empleada mientras que los bebes estaban riendo y veían atentos las acciones de su progenitor.

\- Pero que rayos… - grito alterado, notando que sus palabras eran escuchadas ya que Kyoya detuvo sus movimientos y le miraba de reojo - friki de las peleas, ¿qué haces? – le regaño Hayato, el cual ahora trabajaba ayudando a su viejo cuando había eventos importantes en la empresa e igual había sido nombrado como la mano derecha del pelinegro ya que era el único que sabía controlarle sin ser herido de gravedad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro gritón?

\- ¿Ah yo…? – pregunto desconcertado, pero luego se regañó mentalmente - ash eso no importa, ¿qué significa esto?

\- Pues lo que ves, o acaso estas ciego.

\- … - Hayato se enojó un poco, pero dejó escapar un suspiro con pesadez… definitivamente Kyoya seguía siendo el mismo – estoy aquí para ayudar al viejo y a Giotto-san con la presentación – explico entrando de forma calmada a la oficina – wow así que estos son los mini monstruos – opino parándose frente al cunero e inclinándose para tomar y cargar a la castaña – jajaja tú te pareces al suicida de tu padre – dijo con burla, notando que la pequeña solo parpadeaba mientras le miraba atentamente.

\- No les molestes herbívoro.

\- Hehe perdón, oye que elegante te ves – le hablaba a la nenita – por lo visto tú no te salvaras de las garras de Giotto-san – dijo divertido, ya que él fue el encargado especial de ver que todos los diseños y atuendos de la colección pasada fueran hecho en versión mini.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a contestar Kyoya mientras guardaba sus armas y se acercaba al cunero para tomar a sus hijos.

\- Malditos… - escucharon quejarse a la peli rosa la cual seguía tendida en el suelo con muchos moretones en su cuerpo y el labio partido.

\- Ah cierto, me olvidaba de ti – opino aburrido Hayato, el cual seguía cargando a la bebe – ahora pido que la saquen y limpien este lugar – hablo con calma mirando de reojo a la mujer – vamos friki, Giotto-san pidió que viniera por ustedes para la presentación – indico mientras salía del lugar seguido del pelinegro con los bebes.

Al salir del lugar les indico a los de seguridad que limpiaran el lugar e igual hicieran una investigación para dar con los responsables que dejaron entrar a esa mujer a la empresa e igual demandaba una explicación verbal y por escrito que explicara como había llegado tan lejos así como las cartas de renuncia de los culpables, noto que la persona a la que se lo decía se tensaba un poco e igual estaba por quejarse pero este le indico con calmara que esa era la mejor opción o le diría lo ocurrió a Giotto-san, provocando que esta persona temblara ya que sabían como se ponía la diva cuando se enojaba.

\- ¿Y el herbívoro sonriente? – le pregunto Kyoya, mientras ambos entraban al elevador.

\- Esta revisando unos pendientes con mi padre sobre la seguridad del evento – explico con calma – aunque mejor así, ya no lo soporto – comento mientras activaba el elevador para ir a la sala de exhibición – oye el suicida se puso de empalagoso cuando estabas en cinta – le pregunto mirándole de reojo.

\- Supongo que eso es algo normal en ellos, pero yo no le deje ser así – opino sonriendo de lado Kyoya, mientras recordaba todas esas veces que golpeo a Tsunayoshi cuando estaba en cinta ya que se ponía meloso o fastidioso poniendo de escusa que era para estar más tiempo con ellos y cuidarlos.

\- Creo que tu consejo no funciona conmigo – opino resignado Hayato.

\- ¿Y ellos lo saben?

\- Mis padres están muy contentos con la noticia al igual que los padres de él, pero Takeshi ya empezó a sacarme de quicio y eso que apenas tengo un mes.

\- Hmm… felicidades.

\- Hehe, gracias – le contesto y justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrían dejando ver un gran salón, con un escenario a medio construir en medio de todo, sillas por doquier mientras se veían a las personas ir y venir acomodando todo y en medio del caos estaban Giotto y G hablando entre ellos con Carlos sobre el orden de como irían las decoraciones y las luces.

\- Que te parece si para este vestido cambiamos a una luz tenue en color… - estaba hablando Giotto cuando miro de reojo notando que ahora tenían compañía – ya llegaron, ¿Por qué tardaron?

\- Se presento un ligero inconveniente que ya fue atendido – opino Hayato llegando a donde estaban ellos, seguido de Kyoya.

\- Ahh, pero miren que hermosura tenemos aquí – hablo Carlos acercándose a la castaña, pero noto que esta se pegaba más al cuerpo del peliblanco y le miraba fijamente – hay dios pobre de ti Giotto, la maldición se heredó – dramatizo.

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto enojado G mirándole de reojo ya que él se había acercado hasta le pelinegro para ver mas de cerca a los bebes.

\- Son iguales a tu hijo – dijo provocando que Hayato y G empezaran a reír, mientras Giotto y Kyoya hacían una mueca de disgusto.

\- Bueno dejemos de molestar a mis lindos nietos y terminemos de una vez – dijo algo enojada la rubia.

Después de eso y de haber creado un pequeño corralito en el centro del escenario para los trillizos, los 5 adultos se concentraron para terminar de elegir las decoraciones adecuadas para el lugar, así como la iluminación y el orden de como estarían sentados los invitados en el lugar, donde de vez en cuando las modelos que participarían se acercaban para ver a los bebes pero rápidamente se alejaban al notar que esas acciones enojaban a cierto pelinegro carnívoro, por lo cual prefirieron desistir de sus acciones para poder salvarse de ser mordidos hasta la muerte por una madre celosa.


	49. Cap 49: Nuestra historia de amor (AG)

Hola a todos :D

Bueno aquí actualizando para ustedes :D y como notaran por el titulo ya a llegado el momento de los especiales que prometí desde hace mucho, U¬o¬ no se me habían olvidado es que buscaba el lugar adecuado en la historia ya que soy de esas personas que no les gusta meter especiales por meter y luego retomar la historia original… XD siento que me pierdo… en fin..

Owó hablando ya seriamente les tengo una muy buena y una muy mala noticia… por raro que suene ya tengo el titulo de los siguientes capítulos que vendrán después de este:

Capítulo 50: Nuestra historia de amor (RL)

Capítulo 51: Preparativos para una boda

Capítulo 52: Gracias por aceptarme

Capitulo Extra: Hiroki y su Alfa

Hasta ahora ese es mi plan :c y como ven ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta bella y extraña historia xD digo extraña historia… y lo digo así por todas las parejas que he puesto, los cambios de genero y por todo ;D

Ahora sí, si más por ahora me retiro ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 49: Nuestra historia de amor (AG)

A pesar de que a veces estaban atareados por el tiempo, Tsuna y Kyoya se las ingeniaban para realizar todo sin ausentarse mucho o cada uno cuidando a los bebes e igual en los corporativos todos les ayudaban un poco en esa labor… en la empresa Sawada: Hayato se encargaba de ayudar a Kyoya a cuidar a los "mini monstruos" mientras el pelinegro entraba a junta o ambos se turnaban para alimentarles o cambiarles los pañales mientras leían los nuevos contratos o los nuevos proyectos que entrarían en la empresa; con Tsuna era una situacion similar ya que contaba con el apoyo de su secretaria quien se encargaba de atender a los pequeños y a veces Hiroki iba a la oficina para ayudarle mientras asistía a alguna junta o atendía a algún cliente importante.

Su vida ya estaba tomando un curso y una rutina cómoda donde se podía notar la perfecta armonía y combinación de ambos, algo muy notorio y destacable ya que la mayoría se volvía loco entre el trabajo y los hijos… pero gracias a toda la confianza que ambos se tenían eso no era un problema… bueno igual era a que Lambo y Giotto "secuestraban" a los trillizos para pasar tiempo con ellos cada que podían argumentando que ellos los cuidarían para que pudieran concentrarse en el trabajo o para que lograran descansar un poco sin la preocupación de los menores… algo que a veces no funcionaba ya que amos padres resultaron ser sobreprotectores y apenas salían del trabajo se dedicaban a sus pequeños para estar los 5 juntos.

Esa fue su rutina durante unos meses hasta que los gemelos cumplieron los 4 meses, donde sus deberes aumentaron ya que Giotto empezó a poner en marcha los preparativos de la boda religiosa ya que se argumentó que habían aplazado por mucho la ceremonia e igual no se daría por vencida y haría que su hijo use el vestido que le mando a hacer… petición-orden a la cual no pudieron negarse y por ello nuevamente además de la rutina del trabajo debía salir a ver los preparativos de la boda.

Por lo cual a veces Giotto y Lambo se hacían cargo de los bebes mientras Tsuna y Kyoya debían ir por las tardes a ver los detalles nuevamente de la boda o más bien para que revisaran si su decisión no había cambiado con respecto a las selecciones que habían tomado con anterioridad…

Esa tarde Giotto estaba contenta ya que ella tendría a sus nietos a su cargo otra vez porque Lambo y Reborn no podían cuidarlos ya que Sayuri tendría un recital esa tarde y no podían cuidarles al mismo tiempo que apreciaban la participación de su pequeña, nada caprichosa.

En esos momentos Giotto se encontraba sonriendo con alegría mientras arrullaba al pequeño rubio que aun se negaba a dormir.

\- Por lo visto Reborn tenía razón, Kyo-chan eres rebelde así que eso lo heredaste de Tsuna – opino divertida mirando como el bebe tomaba sin parar su mamila, mientras que sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos – definitivamente eso no es de un Hibari, ya que ellos son más amargados…

\- Que recuerde ese carácter te encanta – escucho que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas.

\- Mooo… obvio que sí, me enloquece – contesto de forma risueña mientras se giraba para darle un beso en los labios a su alfa.

\- Pero supongo que tienes razón, Kyosuke se parece mucho ese herbívoro en el carácter – opino Alaude mirando a su pequeño nieto – hmm… pero eso se puede arreglar – opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Uh… alguien ya esta pensando en disciplinar a sus nietos – bromeo la rubia – ah… pero no podemos, Kyoya se enfadará con nosotros si lo hacemos además tenemos un trabajo más importante.

\- ¿Cual? – pregunto el rubio platinado mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Ser los abuelos consentidores – le dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras le quitaba la mamila al bebe ya que se había terminado su leche.

\- Puedo conformarme con eso, pero te advierto que les enseñare como deben molestar al herbívoro – opino divertido Alaude mientras se quitaba el saco que llevaba e igual se desamarraba la corbata.

\- Que malote, pero me gusta ese plan – dijo mientras acomodaba con cuidado al pequeño rubio para sacarle el aire.

\- Hacia mucho que no veía ese brillo en tu mirada – indico con calma el rubio mientras se colocaba de pie, tomaba por la cintura a su esposa y le daba un beso en la boca – pero me gusta verte feliz.

\- Yo siempre e sido feliz desde que te conocí y lo sabes – hablo con calma la rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – bueno que tal si me ayudas con este caballerito mientras voy por algo a la cocina – le dijo mientras le entregaba al bebe y luego le daba otro beso en los labios.

\- Hmm… - Alaude por su parte solo sonrió de lado mientras tomaba con cuidado al pequeño quien ya se estaba empezando a dormir por lo que termino de adormecerlo y colocarlo junto a sus hermanos.

Por su parte Giotto sonreía por su travesura ya estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, la cual dejo entre abierta y con cámara de mano empezó a tomarle fotografías a Alaude, ya que este observaba a los pequeños con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que los arropaba y les prendía el móvil de su cunero del cual salía una suave melodía.

Después de obtener un nuevo y lindo material el cual mandaría a imprimir y enmarcar, se giró para ir a la cocina por algo de jugo, pero en su andar recibió una llamada de G para informe sobre los movimientos recientes que se habían hecho en la empresa ya que, pese a que confiaba en Hayato y Kyoya, le gustaba estar al tanto de todo.

Tardo un poco al teléfono ya que mientras escuchaba el informe revisaba esos movimientos desde su portátil, por lo que al regresar a su habitación se encontró con un rubio platinado dormido provocando que sonriera antes de acercarse con cautela hasta su pareja para acomodarlo mejor y le cubría con una sabana mientras en su mente empezaba a recordar como su vida empezó a cambiar desde que conoció a Alaude.

-Flash Back -

En ese entonces recién llevaba un año de haber tomado la presidencia de la empresa Sawada, a pesar de estar familiarizada con todo lo que se relacionaba con el funcionamiento de la misma al principio fue difícil ya que algunos del medio no la tomaban en cuenta porque era una omega por lo cual se dio a respetar y enseñarle a todos quien era ella, de esa forma gano su titulo de diva ya que no solo se dio a respetar con todos los demás empresarios del medio si no que igual nunca se dejó doblegar por ningún alfa ya que a la primera que intentaban usar su voz con ella les demostraba su lugar dándole una lección.

De cierta forma a Giotto le inquietaba esa curiosidad… por mas pretendientes que le aparecieron no hubo alguno que le llamara la atención empezando por dos motivos simples: en primera porque se le hacia intolerable el aroma de estos y segundo notaba las actitudes esos sujetos que solo se acercaban a ella con la mentalidad de ganarse la lotería al cortejarla… algo que realmente le enojaba y obviamente no iba a permitir.

Obvio que todo eso la desanimo y poco a poco empezó a pensar que eso de las parejas destinadas era un cuento de hadas… ya que por mas alfas que aparecieran ninguno tenía ese algo que le llamara la atención… o eso pensaba…

\- Mooo… pero G no quiero ir a la empresa… quiero quedarme en mi cama – dijo en tono pesimista e infantil una rubia de cabellera alborotada y larga, de tes clara y ojos color azul de aproximadamente 20 años, la cual estaba recostada en el asiento de la limosina en donde viajaba, llevaba puesto una falda recta larga, con blusa de manga larga azul cielo con rayas horizontales negras delgadas y tacones negros.

\- Giotto compórtate que ya no eres una niña – le regaño un joven pelirrojo de cabello corto, tes clara, ojos rojos con una marca en forma de llama en la parte derecha de su rostro y parte de su cuello, el cual llevaba una camia color crema de manga larga, corbata negra, pantalón negro de satín y zapatos negros bien lustrados; el cual tenía una agenda electrónica en sus manos.

\- Ash… G se supone que debes seguirme la corriente – se quejó la rubia – y decirme claro amiga, yo me hare cargo tu descansa.

\- Ya compórtate y siéntate correctamente – le regaño sin apartar la vista de la agenda electrónica.

\- Me pondré como yo quiera, porque esta es mi limosina.

\- Como digas, bueno ahora me dirás que era eso del nuevo proyecto – pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Ah si – indico emocionada mientras se sentaba correctamente – veras, hace poco recibí un mensaje de una nueva proposición de trabajo.

\- Aja y… ¿que lo hace especial?

\- Pues era de una mujer llamada Viper Arcobaleno, donde nos pide un apoyo para ayudarla con el diseño y producción de unos kimonos.

\- ¿Kimonos?

\- Aja, tu sabes esos atuendos que son un conjunto de telas de seda con diseños de la naturaleza y…

\- Si si ya sé de qué me hablas, pero ¿porque el interés?

\- Bueno eso podría ser lo que necesito para convencer a papá de empezar a exportar las telas a otros países.

\- Es decir que le daríamos apoyo total a esta persona para su proyecto y así demostrar la calidad de las telas de nuestra compañía – concluyo G.

\- Así es, ya vez que los kimonos son costosos por que el proceso artesanal que conlleva su elaboración que va desde la propia elaboración de la tela con seda hasta el teñido y el diseño de la misma.

\- Si, ya entendí tu punto ¿y…?

\- Ya hice una cita con ella e ira hoy para empezar con la planeación del evento el cual se llevará a cabo en Japón.

\- Entonces mi deber es empezar a investigar todo respecto al nuevo lugar, así como movilizar todo lo que necesitaremos, una oficina provisional, un taller y lo demás que se presente.

\- Y yo convenceré a papá – dijo alegre – oh G, por eso te amo – dijo alegre.

\- Pero yo a ti no, pero bueno te ayudare porque me suena interesante el reto – dijo sonriendo.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de como realizarían el proyecto y con ello llegaron a la oficina donde ya les esperaban.

\- Señorita ya llego la señorita Arcobaleno y la espera en la sala de juntas – les indico su secretaria personal.

\- Muchas gracias Dai – le indico alegre Giotto – igual necesito que me llames a Stefa y Barbie para que me vean en mi oficina debido a que las quiero para el nuevo proyecto que voy a armar ya que Carlos estaba atareada con la nueva colección y la supervisión de la revista.

\- En seguida, ahora les mando un poco de café – indico.

\- Gracias – le contesto de forma cordial la rubia – vamos G.

Tras eso la rubia entro a la sala de juntas, donde estaba esperándoles una mujer cabello lacio corto de color morado, tes clara, ojos color morado, con dos marcas en forma de triangulo color morado en cada mejilla, la cual llevaba una blusa de color blanco con chaqueta de cuero, pantalón negro ajustado con botas y en su cuello levaba un colguije en forma de chupón color morado.

\- Buenos días – le saludo Giotto mientras se acercaba hasta ella para saludarle.

\- Buenos días – le contesto la chica.

\- Tu debes ser la señorita Arcobaleno.

\- Dime Viper.

\- Claro yo soy Giotto Sawada y él es mi mano derecha G Gokudera – indico presentando al pelirrojo el cual igual se acerco y saludo a la peli morada estrechando su mano – bueno comenzamos – indico con calma mientras le invitaba a sentarse – bueno explícame mas a detalle el plan ya que por mensaje siento que dejaste algunos cabos sueltos.

\- Si claro, veras necesito que tu me des un financiamiento para sacar mi nueva línea de Kimonos y…

\- Porque nosotros y no una empresa local – le interrumpió G – es decir, se que en Japón existen buenas empresas las cuales te brindarían un mejor apoyo a tu proyecto…

\- G… - le regaño Giotto.

\- Solo es curiosidad digo los Kimonos es una ropa muy tradicional, entonces… porque pedirle a una compañía extranjera el apoyo – dijo mirando a los ojos a la peli morada.

\- Tranquila Giotto-san es normal la duda de su mano derecha – explico con calma – verán, recorrí a ustedes porque nosotras tenemos algo en común.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto desconcertada la rubia.

\- Ambas sabemos lo difícil que es que los empresarios nos tomen en cuenta por ser omegas – indico, notando que tanto la rubia como el pelirrojo hacían una mueca de disgusto – hace poco recibí mi herencia y siempre me a gustado la confección de prendas, en especial de los Kimonos… pero por mas que pedía un apoyo de alguna de las grandes empresas estas me ignoraban por que son liderados por los estúpidos alfas que se creen mejores que nosotros por derecho… - hizo una pausa para dejar escapar un suspiro – estaba por darme por vencida pero mi novio me animo a no rendirme entonces vi un reporte de la nueva colección de invierno que sacaron y me impresiono que a pesar de ser una omega te diste tu lugar en este medio donde estas haciendo sonar tu nombre y respetar tu palabra, por eso acudí a ti.

Al finalizar su explicación la rubia y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada donde ella sonrió y el dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Bueno Viper – indico sonriente Giotto – es un placer empezar un negocio contigo – dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Gracias – dijo alegre la peli morada mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- G…

\- Si ya se, bueno que te parece venir mañana para la firma del contrato por escrito mientras empiezo a redactarlo para que sepas las condiciones que pondremos e igual necesito que me des por escrito todo lo que necesitaras y con que contamos para empezar – hablo de forma sería el pelirrojo – e igual me gustaría que nos dejaras una copia de tus bocetos para que veamos los materiales que necesitaremos.

\- Claro, aquí traje mi carpeta con todas esas especificaciones ya que Giotto-san me lo dijo por mensaje – indico mientras le pasaba una carpeta con varios documentos al pelirrojo el cual empezó a revisarlos con detenimiento.

\- Comenzare en seguida – indico el pelirrojo mientras salía de la habitación.

\- De nuevo muchas gracias – dijo Viper.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti ahora podre buscar expandir la empresa hacia un nuevo mercado – opino de forma sincera la rubia.

Después de eso, Giotto se reunió con su equipo para empezar a tratar como seria e movimiento en le mercado y sobre lo que necesitarían transportar para que se empezaran a sacar los permisos, así como contactar a una agente de bienes raíces para que buscar algunas oficinas para poder estar ahí de forma temporal mientras duraba el proyecto.

Lo bueno para nuestra rubia mimada, fue que no tardo mucho para convencer a su papá para que le brindara su apoyo y aprobación, ya que pese a ser ella la actual dueña le gustaba poner al tanto a su padre de todos los movimientos importantes que realizaba.

Al día siguiente firmaron el contrato para así empezar los preparativos para el viaje y transportación del personal y materiales que necesitarían. Lo bueno es que encontraron rápidamente unas oficinas para instalarse, así como una bodega para resguardar toda la mercancía y de esta forma empezar a elaborar las telas.

Por otra parte, empezaron a buscar un lugar para poder llevar a cabo la presentación y la pasarela, así como empezar con la publicidad para que el evento fuera un éxito. El lugar fue una antigua casa con bellos jardines y algunos estanques con peces koi, donde inmediatamente se empezó a preparar la instalación de la tarima y la distribución de los asientos con el cuidado de no dañar nada del jardín.

\- Me gusta cómo va quedando – opino alegre Viper, la cual estaba parada en medio del escenario junto con Giotto y ambas tenían entre sus manos unos planos.

\- Verdad, me gusta esta distribución del lugar donde todo queda en armonía y combinación con todo – argumenta orgullosa la rubia, mientras ambas seguían observando los planos.

\- Esto sí que es increíble – se escucho la voz de un hombre, por lo que ambas alzaron la vista para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabello negro lacio largo, el cual estaba amarrado en una trenza, ojos color café, de tes clara y algo fornido; el cual usaba una camisa roja, con pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

\- Fon – dijo alegre Viper, mientras corría hasta el para darle un beso – que te trae por aquí.

\- Bueno quería ver que te tenia tan ocupada y contenta estos días – hablo con calma el pelinegro mientras que tomaba a la peli morada de la cintura y la pegaba un poco a su cuerpo.

\- Jeje bueno pues ya ves – le contesto de forma coqueta – cierto, permíteme presentarlos – indico separándose de su pareja – Giotto te presento a mi novio Hibari Fon – le presento – ella es Sawada Giotto, es quien me esta ayudando con mi proyecto de los kimonos.

\- Mucho gusto señorita – saludo el pelinegro acercándose hasta la rubia para sujetar la mano derecha de ella y depositar un beso mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

\- Mucho gusto Hibari-san – le contesto ella mientras le sonreía.

Tras la presentación e intercambiar unas palabras la pareja se fue por su lado ya que el pelinegro fue por su pareja para invitarla a comer y aunque luego también extendió la invitación para la rubia este se negó argumentando que aria mal trio, por lo que ella se fue por su cuenta a buscar donde almorzar ya que G fue secuestrado por su esposo para que visitaran a la familia de este aprovechando el viaje.

\- Veamos… ¿dónde comeremos hoy? – hablo para si misma la rubia mientras observaba por la ventana de su automóvil los lugares que pasaba – oh, ese se ve lindo – indico divertida observando un edificio de estructura clásica el cual tenía una ligera combinación con algo de detalles modernos y un jardín de diversas flores con un estanque de decoración en la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta una mujer choca con ella.

\- Ash… fíjate por donde vas estúpida – le indico con enojo una mujer peli naranja de cabello corto, tes clara, ojos marrón, la cual llevaba un maquillaje muy cargado, un vestido de color rojo muy escotado el cual no favorecía a su cuerpo, tacones negros y un bolso de diseñador color blanco.

\- … - Giotto no argumento nada y solo se le quedo mirando por unos momentos mientras veía como se adentraba al establecimiento donde tuvo que aguantarse la risa ya que verla contonearse de manera exagerada al caminar era algo cómico.

Tras calmarse un poco, ella igual entro al lugar observando un lugar acogedor donde se podía ver una perfecta combinación entre una decoración del Japón antiguo y el actual.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿tiene alguna reservación? – le pregunto el host del lugar.

\- Buenas tardes y no, no tengo reservación.

\- ¿Mesa para uno o espera a alguien más?

\- Solo para uno.

\- Por aquí – le indico con amabilidad el señor, hasta llevarla a una mesa que estaba colocada frente a la ventana donde se podía apreciar el hermoso jardín que poseía el lugar – ahora vendrá un mesero.

\- Muchas gracias – indico mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y ponía su bolso a un lado de ella.

El mesero no tardo mucho en llegar para ofrecerle la carta y si deseaba pedir algo de beber, a lo que ella pidió algo de jugo de arándano mientras empezaba a ver el menú. Pero su lectura fue interrumpida cuando empezó a escuchar que alguien discutía a unas mesas cercanas de la de ella, al alzar la vista se topo con la misma mujer con la que había chocado la cual parecía discutir con alguien por teléfono y notaba como ella aporraceaba sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Me puedes decir porque todavía no has llegado… me importa un carajo tu trabajo se supone seré tu prometida así que debes darme mi lugar! – se escuchó que ella gritaba para terminar la llama, donde al poco tiempo se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y se fue en dirección a algún lugar del restaurante.

\- Miedo… yo por eso estoy mejor sola – murmuro para si misma Giotto regresando su atención al menú.

Al poco tiempo el mesero regreso con su bebida mientras comenzaba a tomar su orden, pero en eso una persona se colocó frente a su mesa de pie; era un hombre alto de cabello rubio platinado, ojos color gris, de tes clara y algo fornido, el cual usaba un smoking color negro, con camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón de satín negro y zapatos bien lustrados, en su mano derecha portaba un portafolio de color plata y por su semblante se veía muy enojado.

\- Herbívora ¿qué haces en mi mesa? – le dijo el rubio mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Disculpe? – dijo algo desconcertada Giotto y al mismo tiempo con algo molesta.

En eso una nueva persona apareció corriendo, se le notaba algo preocupado y nervioso.

\- Waaa espere por favor Hibari-sama – dijo algo angustiado la nueva persona que apareció, el cual era un señor de cabello verde, ojos color negro y tes ligeramente bronceada, el cual usaba una camisa color blanco, pantalón de vestir café oscuro y zapatos negros – perdone, es que el chico es nuevo y le dio su mesa a otra persona.

\- … - Giotto solo escuchaba todo con calma, aunque le llamo la atención ese rubio platinado no solo por su nombre, porque recién lo había escuchado pero tal vez solo sería una coincidencia sino también porque tenía algo que lo hacía llamativo además de su forma de hablar agregando la palabra "herbívoro" como un pronombre.

\- Entonces arregla el problema, herbívoro – dijo enojado mientras se sentaba en el asiento que estaba enfrente de ella.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Giotto.

\- Si te molesta puedes moverte herbívora, porque esta es mi mesa.

\- No veo tu nombre en ella y no me moveré solo porque tú lo dices – le indico algo enojada.

\- Yo no me moveré de aquí.

\- Ni yo lo hare – declaro ella mientras ambos empezaban una guerra de miradas.

\- Disculpen… - dijo algo nervioso y asustado el peliverde.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándole a ver con el ceño fruncido asustándole, en eso ambos rubios se dieron cuenta de sus acciones.

\- A mi no me importa compartir la mesa con un herbívoro como tú, si estás de acuerdo – indico Giotto sonriendo divertida al notar la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el otro al nombrarlo de esa forma.

\- Hmm… me parece un buen trato herbívora – indico el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado.

Después de esa extraña discusión, el mesero les atendió a ambos… tras eso ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio ligeramente incomodo, hasta que el celular del rubio empezó a sonar donde este al ver quien le llamaba dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez y dejo el aparato a un lado de él.

\- ¿También te molestan en la hora de la comida? – pregunto divertida la rubia – o ¿te estas escapando del trabajo?

\- No tengo porque escapar de nadie, no soy un herbívoro.

\- No, pero haces un drama como uno por tu mesa – recalco divertida – soy Sawada Giotto ¿y tú?

\- Mi nombre no es de tu interés herbívora.

\- Lo es desde que invadiste MI mesa, herbívoro.

\- Hibari Alaude.

\- Y oye ¿siempre eres así de amargado?

\- … - Alaude se limitó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ok, ok lo tomo como un si jeje.

Justo después de eso les sirvieron su comida donde nuevamente estuvieron en silencio, pero ahora era uno agradable. Tras finalizar sus alimentos, cada uno pago su cuenta y salir del local, Giotto noto que nuevamente esa peli naranja estaba parada en la entrada y ahora se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde ambos estaban.

\- Como te atreviste a dejarme plantada – grito mientras caminaba rápidamente – ¿y quién es ella? – pregunto mirando a ver de arriba-abajo a Giotto.

\- Yo me presente, pero tú no estabas en el lugar – dijo con calma el rubio platinado.

\- Como sea… ¿y esa qué?

\- Disculpa a mí no me metas – dijo enojada Giotto.

\- Obvio, debes ser una muerta de hambre que desea enredarse con mi pretendiente.

\- No te mordiste la lengua, querida… ya que aquí la única ridícula y desesperada eres tú – dijo sonriendo de lado la rubia.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quien soy…? - hablo con altanera la peli naranja.

\- La verdad ni me interesa ni me importa – contesto con calma – bueno nos vemos después Hibari-san, lamento su mala suerte de soportar a una herbívora mediocre como ella – indico divertida notando que el rubio sonreía de lado ante su comentario mientras se giraba para regresar a su automóvil.

\- Hmm… - Alaude solo se limito a sonreír ya que esa omega le había parecido alguien interesante.

\- Oye no te quedes ahí paradote, porque no me defendiste.

\- Ya cállate herbívora, si tanto te molesta esto te puedes largar – indico fastidiado mientras se encaminaba a su propio vehículo dejando parada y frustrada a la peli naranja que solo se había dedicado a fastidiarle y acosarle desde que sus padres le habían dicho que tal vez él se comprometería con ella porque seria una buena oportunidad de expandir la empresa al fusionar ambas empresas… pero curiosamente ahora no se podía sacar de su mente a esa rubia porque había sido la primera que lo había llamado "herbívoro" y desafiado, definitivamente una mujer interesante.

Después de ese encuentro no se habían vuelto a encontrar, aunque curiosamente ambos pensaban en el otro, pero no habían tenido la fortuna de volver a verse, pero Giotto tampoco contaban con mucho tiempo libre como para buscarlo ya que una vez que estuvieron listas las telas empezó la confección de los Kimonos donde se quedo a supervisar de manera rigurosa toda la elaboración así como también debía seguir al pendiente de los proyectos que seguían su curso en casa.

De esta forma paso rápidamente los 15 días que se habían contemplado para el montaje y creación de las prendas, así como la pasarela para dar a conocer el producto con la invitación de muchas personas influyentes, dueños de boutiques importantes y empresarios del medio, así como sus respectivos reporteros y alguna otra persona que fuera relevante.

\- Me siento sumamente nerviosa – opino Viper, ya que ese dia por la noche seria la presentación al publico de las prendas.

\- Bueno si tu lo estas yo igual, ya que el nombre de la empresa esta en juego y si pasa algo papa me mata – dijo algo asustada la rubia.

\- Calmense, tengo todo bajo control – opino G, el cual miraba su agenda y revizaba los últimos detalles pendientes.

\- Cierto, bueno es hora del ensayo final – indico la rubia - bueno que tal si vamos a sentarnos para verlo.

\- Me parece perfecto – indico animada Viper.

Con esa decisión G dio la orden para que empezaran a desfilar las y los modelos para que repasaran los movientes que tendrían que hacer para lucir mejor las prendas así como un ensayo de la iluminación e igual para que la banda realizara un último ensayo así como también que todas las cámaras funcionaran de manera adecuada y no hubiera alguna falla en las pantallas. Justo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras Giotto se enredo con un cable suelto y se calló de la tarima asustando a todos ya que esta estaba algo elevada.

\- ¡Giotto! – grito asustado G, el cual corrió para ver a su amiga pero se topo con una escena curiosa ya que la rubia estaba entre los brazos de un rubio platinado quien al parecer la había atrapado y ahora la cargaba al estilo princesa, donde se podía ver claramente el sonrojo en la cara de ella.

\- Buena atrapada, hermano – escucharon hablar a alguien, dejando notar a un pelinegro que aparecía detrás del rubio.

\- Fon, Alaude – les nombro impresionada Viper - ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Vine a apoyarte para que no estés nerviosa antes del show y le pedí a Alaude que me acompañara – indico con calma – y parece que hice bien – dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano.

\- Am... gra…gracias… - hablo de forma entrecortada Giotto ya que aún sentía su rostro muy caliente – am… podría bajarme… - indico algo nerviosa ya que tener esa cercanía con el rubio platinado la estaba inquietando y al mismo tiempo le estaba gustando.

\- Hmm… - se limito a decir Alaude, mientras sonriera de lado ya que le había gustado ser el causante de esa actitud penosa en ella.

Esa forma de actuar le pareció algo curiosa a G, ya que generalmente Giotto empezaba a gritar o patalear cuando algún alfa la tocaba sin su consentimiento… algo que por lo genera ocurría con mucha frecuencia.

\- Giotto estas bien – pregunto algo dudoso G.

\- ¿Eh…? Ah si… estoy bien… jejeje – respondió de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno que tal si vamos a sentarnos y disfrutar del ensayo – dijo Viper, mientras tomaba de la mano a su pareja y se encaminaban a alguna mesa cercana.

Después de ese incidente los 5 se sentaron para ver el ensayo y al finalizar este Viper y Fon se retiraron para ir a cambiarse antes del evento, G fue a atender unos últimos asuntos antes de igual ir a cambiarse, lo cual dejo al par de rubios solos.

\- No pensé que conocieras ala herbívora avara – opino Alaude una vez que estuvieron solos.

\- ¿Herbívora avara?

\- Si, la omega de mi hermano.

\- Ah… - opino Giotto ahora sabiendo a quien se refería – ¿y porque avara?

\- Eso te toca a ti averiguarlo herbívora – opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Que cruel – dijo divertida Giotto – bueno… entonces… nos veremos en un rato… supongo… yo…

\- ¿Ya comiste? – le interrumpió el rubio.

\- Eh… ah no, aun no pensaba comer en mi habitación en el hotel mientras revisaba... – pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió como era tomada de la mano y obligada a caminar – oye espera ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Iremos a comer.

\- Que extraña forma de invitar a alguien a comer – opino la rubia un tanto divertida al ver esas actitudes infantiles en l rubio, pero al final se dejó llevar.

Se dejo guiar por el rubio hasta su vehículo, donde ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante muy simple en decoración, donde no había mucha gente.

\- Interesante elección – dijo Giotto mientras observaba el puesto de comida, el cual se veía muy acogedor con una ambientación hogareña con varias mesas y una barra con sillas donde detrás de esta estaba el cocinero y dueño del lugar.

\- No me gustan las multitudes – dijo con calma Alaude mientras se sentaba en la barra.

\- Cierto, como no lo pensé – dijo con burla la rubia notando que eso enojaba a su acompañante mientras se sentaba a su lado – y cuál es el menú de este lugar – pregunto mientras miraba a ver al señor que estaba detrás de la barra.

Tras eso Alaude ordeno por ambos ya que Giotto no sabia que ordenar porque no había probado nada de eso, donde nuevamente ambos sintieron esa comodidad otra vez mientras estaban junto, algo que agrado a ambos… era verdad que no hablaron durante la comida, pero no era necesario porque la mutua compañía era lo único que necesitaban, silencio que duro hasta que regresaron al vehículo.

\- Hmm… me sorprendiste herbívora

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Nada mas

\- Ah… ya entendí me estabas comparando con esa loca que te acosa

\- …

\- Entonces tenias una mala imagen de los omegas, o me equivoco

\- Yo no diría omegas, si no a todos en general – dijo con calma – para mi todos son herbívoros fastidiosos y molestos con excepción de mis padres.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Es un carnívoro diferente, pero a veces actúa como herbívoro como mis padres.

\- Hmm, entonces son omnívoros – opino divertida Giotto.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Y yo que soy?

\- Una carnívora diferente.

\- Oh… hehe entonces eso es algo bueno.

Durante el resto de viaje ambos siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegaron al hotel de la rubia donde la acompaño hasta su habitación donde prometió pasar por ella para que fueran juntos a la pasarela.

La pasarela fue un rotundo éxito para ambas chicas ya que con ello Viper demostró su punto y obtuvo varias ofertas tras finalizar el evento y para Giotto igual ya que con logro demostrar la calidad de las telas de su empresa y con ello demostrar que estas se podían adaptar a cualquier estilo o país.

Y aunque no lo planeo desde ese día buscaba frecuentarse con el rubio platinado al mismo tiempo que busco quedarse una temporada en Japón con la escusa de abrir oficina en ese país donde casi todas las tardes buscaba salir a almorzar o pasar el rato con Alaude… donde al mes de conocerse el rubio platinado le pidió que fueran pareja de una forma muy peculiar… o mas bien a su estilo poco romántico pero eso fue lago que no le importo a ella ya que se sentía a gusto y feliz a su lado.

-Fin del Flash Back -

\- En que piensas Giotto – escucho que le hablaban, notando que su alfa estaba despierto y le miraba.

\- Solo pensaba en el día en que nos conocimos – dijo de forma calmada mientras se recostaba sobre de él.

\- Hmmm…

\- Recuerdas, señor es mi mesa – recordó divertida la rubia.

\- Era mi mesa – dijo divertido el rubio mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su espalda.

\- Jamás vi tu nombre en ella – recordó divertida, antes de unirse en un beso y mientras seguían en el beso Alaude la giro para que intercambiaran posición y ahora él quedara encima de ella – que andas planeando – le dijo en tono coqueto una vez que rompieron el beso.

\- Hmm… no se – dijo de forma traviesa mientras una de sus manos se metía por debajo de la ropa de la rubia.

\- Que atrevido señor carnívoro – dijo de forma coqueta la rubia mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de Alaude.

\- No te quedas atrás – dijo mientras se inclinaba para empezar a besar y lamer el cuello de ella.

\- Ah… Alaude…

\- Hmm….

Ambos estaban empezando a entrar en calor y dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía justo en esos momentos, pero…

\- Giotto-san, Alaude-san ya llegamos, venimos por… - justo en ese momento Tsuna había abierto la puerta para pasar a buscar a sus hijos acompañado de Kyoya, pero ambos se habían quedado de pie en el marco de la puerta al ver la peculiar escena.

\- Herbívoro quien te dio permiso de entrar así a mi casa y mas a mi habitación – hablo enojado Alaude ya que le habían interrumpido por lo que se levanto y con sus esposas en mano empezó a perseguir al castaño por la casa… ya que Tsuna al notar que su vida correría peligro opto por huir.

\- Jaja esos dos son divertidos – comento Giotto de forma calmada mientras se sentaba en la cama y acomodaba su ropa – ¿que…? no me mires así Kyoya – indico notando la mirada que su hijo le dedicaba – además no es un misterio para ti que de esa forma llegaste al mundo.

\- … - por su parte Kyoya ahora solo tenia un tic en el ojo.

\- Oh vamos amor, ni que fuera para tanto – opino con calma colchándose de pie – además de seguro que haces lo mismo con Tsunayoshi, o me equivoco – le dijo con un tono travieso en su voz.

\- Por decir ridiculeces prepárate para ser mordida hasta la muerte – indico enojado Kyoya sacando sus tonfas de entre sus ropas.

\- Ups… creo que te enojo mi sincero comentario – dijo divertida mientras esquivaba los ataques de su hijo.

Después de eso la batalla continuo hasta que fue interrumpida por el llanto de los trillizos, quienes se despertaron porque habían sentido a sus padres y deseaban estar con ellos.

Definitivamente era una familia diferente… pero eso lo hacia mas especial para Giotto ya que no podía imaginar una vida mas perfecta que la que tenia con su pareja, porque Alaude no solo era su esposo siempre fue su amigo, confidente y amante; donde siempre sabían que podían contar con el otro sin importar las circunstancias ya que su amor era sincero.


	50. Cap 50: Nuestra historia de amor (RL)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 50: Nuestra historia de amor (RL)

Si que la vida era una gran ironía donde a veces el tiempo se vuelve contradictorio y divertido… prueba de ello era la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos en ese preciso instante ya que si antes alguien le hubiera dicho que ese alfa imponente y sádico del que se enamoró estuviera practicando ballet con un tutu rosa en compañía de una pequeña de 6 años… la verdad lo hubiera tachado a loco ya que Reborn poseía un gran orgullo que le impediría realizar semejante ridiculez… aunque claro como mencione el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas y justo en esos momentos Lambo disfrutaba de esa singular escena la cual atesoraría con un video y sus propios recuerdos.

\- Esto vale oro – opino divertido Hiroki, quien estaba con una filmadora grabando el momento mientras disfrutaba de algunos dulces de uva y se encontraba sentado a la mesa junto a su mamá.

\- Luego me das una copia – dijo divertido Lambo.

\- Eso te costara algunos dulces y permisos especiales mami – opino divertido – pero ya se el título de mi película: como perder el orgullo en 5 segundos, jajaja – lamentablemente para Hiroki su diversión fue arruinada cuando dos balas le rozaron cerca de la cabeza, notando dos miradas escalofriantes posadas en su persona.

\- Hiroki, atrévete a exhibir ese material y considérate muerto – le amenazo Reborn, el cual tenía una mirada asesina en esos instantes y si pistola favorita en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Mamá!, controla a tu esposo– grito Hiroki mirando a ver al mencionado.

\- Reborn… - se limitó a decir divertido Lambo.

\- Tch… esta, me las pagaran – murmuro para sí mismo Reborn.

\- Dame-Hiro cállate que no me dejas concentrarme – se quejó Sayuri, la cual igual le apuntaba con su arma y tenía sus mejillas infladas – bueno papi, sigamos – indico mirando a su acompañante y sonriéndole.

\- Sayuri, recuérdame ¿porque estoy haciendo esto? – pregunto Reborn algo enojado ya que notaba que su otro hijo y su esposo estaban disfrutando de su mala suerte.

\- Ya te dije papi, quiero practicar antes de ir al recital – indico algo enojada la pequeña.

\- Si… pero ¿porque debo llevar puesto esto? – recalco enojado el pelinegro de patillas rizadas, mientras señalaba el ridículo tutu rosa que le había colocado su pequeña.

\- Moo papi, es para entrar en ambiente – le recordó la pequeña con seguridad – dale mami, pon la música otra vez – pidió con alegría la pequeña.

\- Ya escuchaste Reborn, no contradigas a tu hija – dijo divertido Lambo mientras volvía a colocar la música del lago de los cisnes.

Después de algunas prácticas más, Lambo mando a Sayuri a que durmiera un rato para recuperar fuerzas antes de su recital, Hiroki igual fue a su habitación para editar su nuevo material de chantaje contra su padre.

\- Tch… ese mocoso me las pagara – menciono Reborn mientras miraba a su hijo ir subir las escaleras.

\- No sé de qué te quejas… si todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de ti – dijo divertido Lambo.

\- Se supone debes apoyarme no ir en mi contra – se quejó el de patillas rizadas.

\- Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado – se burló Lambo.

\- Mira quien habla.

\- Bueno al menos yo no me la paso peleando Hiroki y Sayuri.

\- Tch… a ese par, debo torturarlos más para que no se olviden que me deben respeto.

\- Hai hai, lo que diga señor soy el mejor del mundo.

\- Hmm… yo creo que alguien desea que le demuestre quien es el que manda en esta casa – dijo Reborn empleando un tono coqueto en su voz mientras tomaba a su omega de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Me vas a tutorizar o torturar?

\- Que no es lo mismo – respondió divertido Reborn mientras capturaba sus labios y ambos se unían en un beso demandante y cargado de pasión.

Realmente amaba esa sensación de dominio que tenía Reborn sobre de el en ese sentido, tan demandante, tan rudo… tan él, ya que en un movimiento rápido este introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso consiguiendo que Lambo lo tomara de los hombros con fuerza mientras buscaba seguirle el paso en el beso.

\- Wacala eso háganlo en privado, que no ven que ahí niños presentes – se quejó Hiroki, quien había bajado para ir a buscar algo de jugo a la cocina.

\- Sayu también quiere besito – dijo animada la pequeña, la cual había salido de su habitación para recordarle a su mami lo que debían tener listo para el recital.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar las opiniones de sus hijos, notando que ambos los miraban desde una distancia prudente, provocando que eso aumentara el mal humor de Reborn mientras que la cara de Lambo estaba cubierta por un sutil sonrojo mientras reía divertido por la situacion.

\- Se acabo, ahora verán mocosos – declaro enojado Reborn mientras sacaba su pistola de entre sus ropas y empezaba a perseguir a sus hijos, quienes al ver las intenciones de su padre empezaron a correr para escapar de una futura tortura.

Por su parte Lambo solo observaba todo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro, ya que amaba a su familia y se alegraba de notar que valió la pena haber confiado en ese imponente alfa del que se enamoró, mientras miraba como Sayuri con la ayuda de su hermano mayor buscaban despistar a Reborn, Lambo fue recordando la primera vez que conoció a su alfa.

\- Flash Back -

En esas fechas Lambo recién había cumplido los 18 años y como regalo de cumpleaños sus padres le habían pagado un viaje a Italia por un mes para celebrarlo donde al regresar empezaría la universidad. Como toda persona normal, el joven estaba emocionado por el viaje por lo que no perdió tiempo y busco un tour para recorrer los lugares turísticos y representativos del país.

Cuando llego el día de su viaje salió de la casa con la idea de pasar un mes lleno de aventuras… aunque en esas aventuras nunca espero que lo conocería a él…

Ya tenía 3 días de haber llegado a Italia y en esos momentos se encontraba admirando el Coliseo Romano… de forma distraída escuchaba la explicación del guía ya que estaba concentrado tomando algunas fotos y mirando los puestos de artesanías y recuerditos que habían cerca de donde estaba.

\- Definitivamente no me molestaría vivir en Italia – opino de forma despreocupada Lambo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para poder observar mejor el gran coliseo, pero en su andar choco contra alguien.

\- ¡Oye… fíjate por donde vas! – le grito esa persona.

\- Perdón, es que estaba distraído – se disculpó girando a ver a la persona encontrándose con un rubio de cabello corto, tes ligeramente bronceada, ojos color negro y algo fornido; el cual vestía una camisa polo de color blanco, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blanco.

\- Supongo que podre perdonarte solo porque eres un omega lindo – rápidamente la actitud de ese sujeto cambio y ahora adoptaba una actitud coqueta mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

\- … - Lambo no comento nada al respecto, realmente odiaba a ese tipo de sujetos que solo por ver una cara linda empezaban a emanar sus horribles y apestosas feromonas buscando atraer a omegas con los cuales pasar una buena noche… y notaba para su fastidio que se había encontrado con uno en su viaje.

\- Oh vamos precioso, no seas tan tímido – siguió hablando el rubio buscando intentar seducir al omega pelinegro que tenía enfrente.

Empezo a buscar acercarse más a Lambo, provocando que este metiera su mano derecha a su bolsillo donde guardaba un poco de aerosol pimienta para ese tipo de situaciones, pero justo cuando estaba por sacarlo noto la presencia de un nuevo sujeto, notando que esa persona tomaba del cuello de la camisa al rubio moreno.

\- Por fin te encuentro – se escuchó una voz grave, la cual le provoco un ligero temblor a Lambo, en eso noto que parado frete al rubio baboso estaba parado un pelinegro de cabello corto con curiosas patillas rizadas, tes clara, ojos color ónix, el cual usaba una camisa naranja con corbata negra, saco negro, pantalón de satín color negro, zapatos negros bien lustrados y en una cabeza un sombrero negro con una cinta color naranja.

\- … - Lambo se había quedado mudo, ya que por extraño que pareciera era la primera vez que se sentía intimidado y atraído de esa forma por un alfa.

\- Ash… Reborn deja de molestar – se quejó el rubio buscando zafarse del agarre del cual era sometido – dios ya te pareces a nuestro padre en lo odioso y fastidioso.

\- Ignorare tu comentario e igual si tanto te enoja deberías actuar como una persona mayor y respónsale – se quejó el pelinegro de patillas rizadas mientras se cruzaba de brazos – en vez de ligar mocosos – dijo mirando de reojo a Lambo, el cual se enojó por el comentario - mejor ve a soportar a tu prometida, porque ya me saca de quicio su sola presencia.

\- Esa te la regalo, ni yo la soporto – opino con arrogancia el rubio – en cambio que tal si vamos a dar un paseo lindura – hablo tomando de la mano a Lambo y buscándolo atraer hacia él.

\- ¡Oye suéltame! – se quejó el omega.

Pero antes de que Lambo pudiera reaccionar y darle un buen golpe en la cara a ese sujeto sintió como era jalado hacia atrás notando que ahora el pelinegro de patillas rizadas lo tenía abrazado y miraba enojado al rubio.

\- Iemitsu, no estoy jugando – indico enojado Reborn sacando su pistola y apuntándole.

\- En verdad que te pareces al viejo en lo insoportable, pero está bien iré a mimar a mi linda y querida Nana – dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

\- Tch… un día de estos lo llenare de plomo – murmuro con enojo el de patillas rizadas.

Por su parte a Lambo se le subían los colores a su rostro, ya que por extraño que pareciera no le incomodaba estar cerca de ese alfa, como normalmente pasaba… en eso escucho como el guía les empezaba a llamar para subir al autobús provocando que este despertara y recordara en la situacion en la que se encontraba.

\- Am… ¿podrías soltarme? – hablo con algo de vergüenza.

\- … - Reborn no dijo nada y solo se limitó a soltarlo de su agarre, realmente se había olvidado de que lo tenía abrazado mientras que de forma disimulada miraba al omega, en eso noto que igual el chico se le quedaba viendo – ¿qué me ves? acaso ya te enamoraste de mi – hablo con arrogancia.

\- … - era verdad que le estaba observando mientras buscaba algunas palabras para agradecerle por ayudarlo e igual si le parecía atractivo… pero que ese alfa se lo preguntara de esa forma solo lo hizo enojar – ni que estuvieras tan bueno – se burló Lambo sacándole la lengua.

-Ah sí… - un brillo sádico apareció en la mirada de Reborn y sin que le diera chance a reaccionar al contrario lo volvió a sujetar de la cintura y le robo un beso.

Lambo busco forcejear, pero se sentía ridículo al notar que una parte de él se encontraba feliz por recibir ese beso, tras algunos segundo logro separarse de ese alfa para estamparle una bofetada en su cara dejando marcada su mano en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro de patillas rizadas que lo miraba con asombro.

\- Idiota… - murmuro Lambo y se alejó corriendo del lugar para ir a buscar a subirse al autobús y regresar a su hotel.

Reborn no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado ese chico mientras con su mano tocaba su mejilla rojiza… era la primera vez que alguien le abofeteaba e igual si lo pensaba bien le había agradado la presencia de ese chico cerca suyo y no espero que reaccionara de esa forma… ese mocoso tenía algo llamativo y un poco de agallas ya que nadie lo había desafiado de esa forma, en eso su vista capto algo brilloso en el suelo por lo que al inclinarse a recogerla noto que era una tarjeta plástica la cual tenía el logotipo de un hotel junto con un cartera con un adorno metálico, ante eso en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida ya que todo indicaba que alguien se quedaría a dormir en la calle, así que debería ser bueno y devolvérselo a su dueño… o tal vez no, sería su venganza.

\- Quien es el idiota ahora Lambo Bovino – habla para sí mismo mientras observaba la tarjeta de identificación que había en la cartera, comprobando que si era de ese chico que se atrevió a abofetearlo.

Se guardo la cartera en su saco y con calma se dirigió a su automóvil deportivo para regresar a casa, con la esperanza de que esa omega irritable ya se hubiera marchado. En verdad que ya contaba los días para que el estúpido de su hermano se casara y se largara de casa con esa mujer que cada que podía buscaba insinuársele… en verdad que esos eran tal para cual, un dúo de… mejor ya no decir nada, ya que recordaba que su padre siempre le reprendía por hablar mal de su hermano.

Por otra parte, Lambo se encontraba muy asustado y nervioso… había llegado al hotel y justo cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación donde una acogedora, suave y mullida cama le estaría esperando al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que pedir para cenar ya que no tenía ganas de bajar al comedor, noto que algo le faltaba ya que justo cuando estaba por sacar su cartera donde tenía su llave se percató para su horror que esta no estaba… lo cual provoco que su cara se pusiera azul mientras empezaba a buscar desesperadamente su cartera en todas sus bolsas de compras y bolsillos de su ropa pero sin ningún resultado positivo… y la situacion había empeorado ya que al bajar al lobby para pedir una copia de su llave le pidieron su identificación… la cual ya no poseía porque extravió su cartera con todas sus tarjetas, por lo cual no podían darle una reposición de su llave pensando que era alguien que se quería colar al hotel… realmente estaba en problemas y para rematar no tenía como pedir ayuda porque justo ese día había dejado su móvil en la habitación ya que no tenía batería.

Se resigno y se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro… realmente eso era tener mala suerte, solo le quedaba esperar al guía de turistas al día siguiente para que él lo reconociera y así pudiera poder entrar a su habitación… pero el otro problema sería su identificación ya que sin ella no podría subir al avión de regreso y lo más seguro es que si les contaba a sus padres estos nunca más confiarían en él. Para su buena suerte el guía de turistas recién regresaba al hotel y este le ayudo para que le dieran una copia de su llave… pero ahora tenía otro problema y era su identificación, pero por esa noche prefirió acostarse a dormir para pensar en eso al día siguiente… pero hasta sus sueños jugaban en su contra ya que cada que cerraba los ojos volvía a esa escena donde estaba atrapado entre esos brazos fuerte y tonificados en un agarre firme de ese alfa de patillas rizadas y mirada penetrante, quien al poco de verlo a los ojos le besaba con pasión provocando que este despertara gritando al mismo tiempo que tenía su cara roja.

\- Ah… maldición, vamos Lambo contrólate – se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba acomodarse otra vez para volver a dormir – en verdad que soy idiota, porque me interesaría en alguien tan engreído como ese sujeto además se nota que es alguien peligroso… - dijo mientras golpeaba la almohada antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre ella – aunque… tampoco parecía nada de eso… - dijo mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro antes de caer dormido.

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específico en la mansión de la familia más adinerada de toda Italia se llevaba a cabo una fiesta importante donde se celebrará el compromiso formal del hijo mayor de Timoteo Di Vongola con la hija de uno de sus socios más importantes. Donde se podía observar aburrido a un alfa pelinegro de patillas rizadas, el cual lucía un pulcro y fino smoking de color negro con camisa roja, corbata negra, zapatos de diseñador bien lustrados y en la bolsa del saco llevaba una rosa blanca; quien se notaba aburrido y fastidiado de esa fiesta, ya que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala donde estaba llevándose a cabo la celebración.

\- Ara, Reborn-kun ¿por qué tan solito? – escucho que le hablan, notando que era la fastidiosa de la prometida de su hermano; era una omega castaña de cabello lacio y largo, de tes clara, ojos color marrón, de compleción delgada, quien usaba un vestido largo sencillo color blanco de tirantes, tacones de color negro y un chal de ceda de color azul rey.

\- … - Reborn no le contesto, realmente esa mujer le daba una gran desconfianza más por el hecho de que a veces parecía estar más pendiente de él que de su hermano, quien se supone era su prometido.

\- ¿Qué tal si bailamos? para que ya no estés tan solito – insinuó la castaña.

Definitivamente eso era lo que más aborrecía de esa mujer, pero al parecer esa noche se salvaría de tener que soportarla.

\- ¡Ahí estas! – se escuchó que alguien gritaba y acto seguido esa persona se colgaba de su brazo – idiota, para que me pides ser tu pareja en esta fiesta si me vas a ignorar – se quejó.

\- … - ante eso la castaña miro con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que ahora se colgaba del brazo de su futuro cuñado: era una mujer de cabello largo de color azul oscuro, tes clara, ojos azules, de cuerpo muy curvilíneo, con un tatuaje en forma de flor dorada debajo de su ojo izquierdo, quien llevaba un vestido de coctel de tirantes color rojo con algunos diseños de mariposas negras en el e igual tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo que revelaba su pierna y sus tacones de cintas color negro – ara, en serio – dijo con algo de molestia – bueno entonces creo que iré a buscar a Iemitsu – menciono dándose vuelta y alejándose de la pareja.

\- Dios… sí que da asco su personalidad – opino la peli azul mientras se separaba del pelinegro y acomodaba su vestido.

\- Dimelo a mi… ya solo deseo que se case y se largue – opino fastidiado Reborn – por cierto, ¿a quién llamas idiota?, idiota – dijo enojado mirándola a los ojos.

\- A ti, idiota – dijo con burla – además me la debes por salvarte de tu cuñadita – menciono divertida.

\- Cállate.

\- Que sensible estas, no aguantas nada.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí Aria? – pregunto mirándola a ver mientras levantaba una ceja – pensé que también odiabas estas ridiculeces.

\- Ash… obvio que sí, pero Gamma quería venir…

\- Oh, que complaciente eres – se burló el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Ya te tocara a ti.

\- Primero muerto antes de hacer alguna cursilería y dejar que un omega me diga que debo hacer.

\- No es bueno decir nunca mi amigo, ya me burlare cuando te vea así con tu omega o con tus hijos.

\- ¿Estas borracha?

\- Hmm… sabes tienes razón me retracto, digo… solo un loco suicida se metería contigo, jajaja.

\- Aria… tú en verdad deseas que llene de plomo verdad – dijo molesto Reborn, mientras sacaba una pistola de color verde de su saco y le apuntaba.

\- Reborn tus líneas nada cursis no funcionan conmigo porque yo tengo un bello omega a quien amar.

\- Loca… - murmuro el pelinegro, mientras guardaba su arma.

\- Bueno creo que Gamma ya me debe estar buscando, últimamente se ha sentido muy mal con mareos y vómitos – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- … - el pelinegro miro a ver a su mejor amiga con los ojos abiertos de la impresión – Aria… no me digas que tu…

\- La verdad espero que sí, de hecho, ya hice una cita con el médico y mañana iremos a que lo revisen.

\- Tu familia te matara.

\- ¿Y qué?, mientras que sea feliz con la persona que amo lo demás es irrelevante.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pero ya hablando en serio – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro – como tu amiga deseo que seas feliz, ya va siendo hora de que te busques a alguien… no te parece.

\- Eso lo decido yo – opino desviando la mirada mientras recordaba a ese omega de cabello esponjoso y ojos color verde a quien le había robado un beso y abofeteado e inconscientemente sonrió.

\- Eh… por esa mirada se nota que ya apareció ese alguien verdad – dijo divertida con un tono pícaro en su voz.

\- Tch… no molestes y mejor ve a buscar a tu embarazado.

\- Golpe bajo, pero te daré la razón – dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos.

Ante eso Reborn sonrió de lado, era verdad que ella siempre fue su mejor amiga y muchos pensaron que ellos dos terminarían siendo pareja porque desde que se conocieron a los 6 años se volvieron inseparables… pero esa ilusión se deshizo cuando ambos debutaron como alfas, algo que les alegro ya que se consideraban amigos-hermanos como para pensar en el otro en ese sentido romántico.

Reborn dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió dejar la fiesta de lado para regresar a su habitación donde se cambió para acostarse a dormir, en eso miro en su mesa de noche donde había colocado la cartera de ese chico… y ahora que lo pensaba debía regresársela, ya que al ser extranjero tendría problemas para regresar a su casa sin su identificación… en eso una idea paso por su mente, se la regresaría, pero obvio que no sería gratis.

A la mañana siguiente Lambo había decidido no ir al paseo programado de ese día e ir a la embajada a ver si le podrían ayudar con su identificación, pero justo cuando estaba saliendo del hotel sintió un delicioso y penetrante aroma de café que aturdió sus sentidos por un momento, en eso reconoció ese aroma… era de ese alfa y justo en esos instantes notaba que estaba recostado sobre un Ferrari deportivo de color negro mirándolo fijamente.

Maldijo su mala suerte, pero prefirió ignorarlo ya que seguía enojado con ese sujeto porque le robo su primer beso… pero al pasar a su lado este bloqueo su camino.

\- ¿Te importa? – dijo enojado.

\- No – le contesto divertido Reborn.

\- … - Lambo empezo a murmurar diferentes maldiciones mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para ir en otra dirección, pero noto como el contrario en un rápido movimiento lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo – sueltam… - estaba por gritarle y pegarle, pero noto que con su mano libre le mostraba algo… era su cartera.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo o me equivoco – le susurró al oído.

\- S… si… - indico aturdido ya que sentía como nuevamente los colores se le subían al rostro – gracias – dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar su cartera, pero en eso sintió como el alfa se alejaba y se separaba de su lado.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que te lo daría solo así porque sí? – indico con calma mientras sonriera de lado.

\- Regrésamelo – rogo Lambo.

\- ¿Que gano a cambio?

\- …

\- Bueno en ese caso mejor lo conservo.

\- No por favor… am… yo…

\- Que te parece si por el día de hoy eres mi acompañante.

\- ¿Eh...? – dijo desconcertado Lambo.

\- Bueno en ese caso, mucha suerte – dijo dando media vuelta, pero en eso sintió que lo tomaba de su mano por lo que al mirar de reojo notaba que ese chico lo tomaba de la mano y tenía la mirada desviaba con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro – bueno vamos – hablo con calma mientras sujetaba la mano del contrario y hacia que entrara al automóvil.

Lambo por su parte se sentía pésimo al sentirse chantajeado e igual se sentía inquieto al estar cerca de ese alfa, pero no era una inquietud como de peligro o desconfianza si no era una de nerviosismo y no entendía la razón de ello.

Reborn por su parte igual se sentía algo confundido por lo general su rutina de salir con algún omega era sencilla: directo a la cama y después cada quien por su lado… pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no debía hacer eso con ese chico, originalmente su plan era tener sexo con él, regresarle su cartera y hasta nunca… pero ahora se meditaba porque rayos le dijo de que fuera su acompañante hoy… no lo entendía ya que las palabras salieron solas de su boca, pero bueno ahora debía afrontar su equivocación pero el problema es que no sabía que hacer ahora.

\- Y… a donde iremos – se aventuró a preguntar Lambo.

\- Tu no preguntas y solo disfruta el paisaje – le ordeno sin dejar de mirar su camino.

Lambo no contesto nada, pero acato la orden del pelinegro observando los bellos paisajes que había a su alrededor, notando la hermosa arquitectura que brindaba el lugar y de vez en cuando estacionando el auto para contemplar el lugar y tomar algunas fotografías.

\- Definitivamente no me molestaría vivir aquí – comento Lambo mientras tomaba algunas fotos, pero en eso sintió como le quitaban su cámara fotográfica de las manos – oye…

\- No te quejes y ponte para que te tome una foto – le indico Reborn, notando que este solo le sonreía y acataba el pedido mientras se giraba para posar en la foto.

\- Bueno ahora toca una juntos – indico Lambo acercándose a el para que ambos salieran en la foto.

\- No gracias.

\- Vamos, es solo de recuerdo para un turista – le dijo de forma divertida.

\- … - Reborn no dijo nada y solo se limito a pasar el tiempo dejándose llevar.

El tiempo trascurrió de forma agradable para ambos, lo cual fue sorpresivo ya que ninguno pensó que podrían disfrutar de la compañía del contrario, por lo que el tiempo transcurrió de forma rápida, por lo que de noche Reborn regreso a Lambo a su hotel donde le regreso su cartera.

Y para sorpresa de Lambo después de ese encuentro Reborn le iba a buscar cada día al hotel con la escusa de que el sería mejor guía de turistas y como no aceptaba un no, ya que lo chantajeaba por la bofetada a Lambo no le toco de otra mas que aceptar con diversión esa condición, aunque realmente no le notaba lo malo ya que estar junto a ese alfa era agradable.

\- Fin del Fash Back -

En eso un ruido lo saco de sus recuerdos al notar como en la persecución Sayuri, Hiroki y Reborn habían roto uno de los floreros de la sala, provocando que todos se tensaran y miraran con algo de miedo a Lambo, quien se notaba algo molesto.

\- Am… Lambo… - hablo algo nervioso Reborn.

\- Solo les dire que espero que todo este limpio antes de salir o estarán castigados – hablo con calma el mencionado provocando que sus hijos se asustaran y rápidamente fueran a buscar algo para limpiar el lugar.

\- … - Reborn por su parte solo le miraba a ver algo sorprendido ya que ni el conseguía esa obediencia tan rápida por parte de sus hijos - ¿cómo…?

\- Creo que usted sabe que ese tipo de secretos no se revelan a cualquiera – dijo divertido Lambo.

\- Oh… interesante – dijo de forma seductora y coqueta mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y se lo pegaba a su cuerpo – creo que tendré que someterte a un interrogatorio exhaustivo – dijo sonriendo de lado antes de que ambos se unieran en un beso.

En eso Sayuri y Hiroki regresaron a la habitación donde volvieron a presenciar la escena de sus padres besándose, pero optaron por no decir nada y escapar aprovechando que su padre distraía a su mama.

Si en definitiva su amor surgió de forma extraña y curiosa, pero de lo que estuvieron seguros desde que se conocieron es que el otro era alguien especial y conforme empezaron su convivencia supieron que ya no podrían vivir sin el otro ya que literalmente a su regreso a Japón noto que Reborn no tardo en seguirle y buscar cortejarle para convertirse en su pareja de forma oficial al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que este terminara sus estudios para después casarse.

Si lo meditaba bien realmente sus padres le dieron el mejor regalo de todos ya que gracias a ese pequeño viaje encontró al amor de su vida y consiguió su felicidad.


	51. Capítulo 51: Preparativos para una boda

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 51: Preparativos para una boda

El tiempo pasa volando, lo cual es una frase muy cierta ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya los trillizos tenían 5 meses y el mes entrante seria la boda religiosa, por lo cual se podía notar a los padres de los pequeños algo atareados y un poco cansados, donde su poco tiempo libre los fines de semana lo ocupaban para pasar tiempo con sus pequeños.

Justo ese día… después de unos meses de locura entre la empresa y los preparativos para la boda, al fin podían descansar en su casa en un sábado familiar.

Había estado haciendo mucho calor, por lo que Tsuna sugirió el llenar la piscina para que ellos jugaran con los bebes… pero cuando estuvo llena en su totalidad Kyoya se negó a poner a sus hijos en ese lugar porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos se pasara a ahogar, por ello el castaño compro una piscina inflable ya que lo importante para él era pasar un rato agradable con sus hijos y esposo.

En esos instantes, los trillizos estaban en su corralito observando como su padre estaba peleando por inflar la alberca mientras que Kyoya estaba en el interior de la casa buscando algunas toallas y juguetes de plástico para los pequeños.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda herbívoro? – le hablo con burla el pelinegro al salir y colocar las toallas en una de las sillas de la terraza, notando que el castaño no había avanzado mucho.

\- Eh… n… no… yo… yo puedo… - indico entrecortado Tsuna, dejando ver que estaba algo cansado y pálido.

En eso un ruido capto su atención, en eso notaron que dos automóviles se estacionaban en la entrada de la casa, donde enseguida los reconocieron más al notar que del Ferrari negro bajaba Sayuri, quien lucía un lindo traje de baño de dos piezas de color morado con lunares negros donde la parte superior era un top y la inferior era una falda tableada, con sandalias moradas, peinado de dos colitas.

\- ¡Tsuna-nii, Kyoya-nee! – les grito corriendo hasta llegar a ellos, donde sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos del castaño.

\- Hola Sayu – le saludo el castaño – ¿are, que hacen aquí? – pregunto mirando a ver al resto de sus invitados sorpresas, quienes en su mayoría también se veían algo playeros y casuales.

\- Bueno hace calor y por lo visto ambos pensamos lo mismo – opino divertida Giotto, quien usaba un short de mezclilla rasgado con una blusa de manga corta rosa y un sombrero de paja adornado con una cinta azul y algunos girasoles y sandalias color negras.

\- ¿Pensaron o se pusieron de acuerdo? – pregunto con algo de desconfianza Kyoya.

\- Aunque no lo parezca fue accidental ya que nos encontramos en el camino – explico Lambo, quien usaba unos shorts cortos con estampado de vaca y una camisa blanca con sandalias cafés.

\- … - Tsuna igual los miro con algo de desconfianza.

\- Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué haces? – pregunto divertido Reborn quien tenía unos shorts negros y una camisa naranja con algunos botones desabotonados en la parte superior.

\- Am… pues… - contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque no usan una aspiradora para inflarla? – sugirió Giotto.

\- ¿Eh…? - dijo de forma desconcertada el castaño.

\- Por eso eres dame-Tsuna, así como lo estás haciendo tardarías siglos – dijo divertido Hiroki, quien tenía su cámara en mano y llevaba puestos unos shorts azules con dibujos de palmeras, una camisa blanca abierta y sandalias cafés.

\- … - Tsuna se notaba algo molesto al ver como sus hermanitos se burlaban de él diciéndole "dame-tsuna" en lo que el entraba por las aspiradoras que tenía en la casa.

Tras eso y debido a la presencia de todos en la casa terminaron por crear una parrillada improvisada, donde el castaño agradecía que recién habían ido al supermercado y tenían todo lo necesario para pasar un rato sin tener que salir a comprar, por lo que todos se organizaron para ayudar a acomodar todo, donde Tsuna inflaba la piscina con las aspiradoras de mano Alaude había conectado la manguera para empezar a llenarla colocando un mínimo de agua para que los bebes pudieran chapotear en ella sin ningún riesgo; Lambo y Reborn colocaban el asador para empezar los preparativos de la parrillada; Hiroki y Sayuri y estaban divirtiéndose en la piscina; Giotto y Kyoya cambiaban a los trillizos colocándoles una ropa de algodón sencilla. Tras terminar, el castaño fue a cambiarse para colocarse su traje de baño que consistía en un short de color naranja con algunas flamas rojas.

\- Bueno hora de jugar – indico divertido mientras abrazaba a los niños y se metía a la piscina de plástico, donde sentó a los bebes en el agua quienes al sentirla por primera vez se pusieron alegres reflejando esa emoción en su movimiento de manos donde las movían de arriba abajo salpicando de agua y riendo; acto seguido Kyoya le paso a Tsuki, quien reacciono al igual que sus hermanos provocando que todos los adultos sonrieran ante esa acción al mismo tiempo de que Giotto les graba.

Todos estaban pasando un rato agradable, mientras conversaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando Sayuri se metía a la piscina inflable para jugar con los bebes haciéndoles reír o mostrándole sus juguetes. Claro que los bebes no duraron mucho en el agua, ya que por orden de Giotto ellos fueron sacados del agua a solo 15 minutos de haber entrado ya que ella argumento que no era bueno exponerlos tanto o se enfermarían; por ello Lambo, Kyoya y ella se llevaron a los bebes para cambiarles.

\- ¿Qué haces, papá? – pregunto el castaño mientras salía de la piscina.

\- Lo que vez dame-Tsuna – dijo divertido Reborn, mientras giraba las broquetas que Lambo había armado y preparado para todos, provocando que el castaño riera divertido.

\- Moo Alaude, ¿porque note cambias? – se escuchó la voz de Giotto, notando que ella ya había salido de la casa cargando a Tsuki al mismo tiempo que regañaba a su esposo, donde Tsuna noto que este seguía vestido con la ropa con la que llego la cual era: un pantalón largo de satín negro, camisa blanca de manda larga con su corbata negra y zapatos negros; quien en esos momentos estaban recostado en una de las sillas con los ojos cerrados.

\- Estoy bien así – contesto sin mirarle a ver.

\- Bueno ya que estas cómodo, cuida a tu nieta en lo que saco los platos para que comamos – le dijo divertida mientras colocaba a la pequeña sobre el pecho del rubio, quien habría su ojo derecho para ver a la pequeña quien le sonreía haciendo que este se acomodara mejor en la silla para cargarla mejor mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Hablando de necios… - murmuro Tsuna mientras una gota de sudor se resbalaba por la parte trasera de su nuca.

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna, ágamos una competencia! – grito Hiroki, quien se había asomado por la orilla de la alberca.

\- ¡Ven a jugar Tsuna-nii! – le pedía la pelinegra, quien estaba sentada al lado de su hermano.

\- Nada de competencias, Sayuri ya salte o te vas a enfermar – indico Lambo saliendo de la casa con Kyosuke en sus brazos.

\- Pero mami… - se quejó la pequeña.

\- Obedece Sayuri – le ordeno Reborn.

\- Ja ja ya te regañaron dame-Sayu – se burló Hiroki.

\- Tu igual salte y ven ayudarme – hablo Reborn mientras le apuntaba con las pinzas que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Eh… porque…? - se quejó el mencionado.

\- Jo… por lo visto alguien desea recibir un entrenamiento apenas lleguemos a casa – indico el pelinegro mayor de patillas rizadas sonriendo de lado y un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada.

\- … - la cara del adolescente palideció mientras salía a toda prisa de la alberca y se acercaba hasta donde estaba su padre y hermano.

\- Ten Tsunayoshi – escucho que le llamaban notando que Kyoya estaba a su lado cargando a Akira y le ofrecía una toalla.

\- Gracias amor – le indico sonriéndole mientras tomaba la toalla y se la colocaba en la espalda.

Tras eso el resto de la mañana -tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila, entre risas y platicas de todos, mientras seguían con los preparativos del almuerzo, así como la hora donde Tsunayoshi y Kyoya le daban de comer una papilla a los bebes, donde se demostró las personalidades de estos ya que el más problemático para alimentar fue Kyosuke ya que a veces no habría su boca o se negaba a probar mientras que Akira y Tsuki comían de forma calmada.

\- Definitivamente Kyo-kun tiene el carácter y personalidad de Tsu-chan – opino Giotto, quien no perdía tiempo y grababa a los pequeños.

\- ¿Que te hace afirmar eso? – pregunto divertido Reborn.

\- Porque los Hibari son calmados – dijo divertida mientras le miraba de reojo – ¿verdad amor? – dijo girándose a ver a Alaude, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Tendré mucho trabajo con ese pequeño para que sea un buen carnívoro – comento el rubio platinado.

\- Mas bien tendremos, no quiero que a mis nietos se les contagie lo dame – opino divertido Reborn.

\- No voy a dejar que ninguno entrene a mis hijos – hablo con voz dura el castaño.

\- Eh… ¿me estas desafiando, dame-Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- No, es solo una advertencia – dijo Tsuna al mismo tiempo que sonreía y un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada, provocando que tanto Reborn como Alaude se intimidaran, pero ambos buscaron disimularlo.

\- Hmmm… - opino divertido Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado ya que amaba ver ese lado carnívoro en su pareja.

\- Bueno dejemos ese tema de lado y mejor sigamos disfrutando la tarde – sugirió Giotto.

Después de ello la tarde paso entre risas, algunas discusiones y una gran sorpresa al notar que los trillizos ya hacían intentos por ponerse de pie, donde acto seguido Reborn y Alaude hicieron una competencia de gateo para ver quién era el mejor abuelo llamando a los pequeños para que fueran con ellos… aunque de dicha competencia el ganador fue Tsuna quien igual se unió al juego y al llamar noto para su alegría como sus hijos gateaban lo más rápido hacia su dirección; seguido de eso pasaron un rato más jugando con los pequeños hasta que el cansancio les gano y se durmieron en los brazos de sus abuelos, quienes los cargaban y se encargaron de llevarlos a su cunero para que descansaran cómodos. Tras eso todos empezaron a levantar los platos, limpiar y guardar todo lo que habían empleado para después despedirse de sus hijos y retirarse a sus hogares y dejarles descansar.

\- Hoy si fue un día divertido – opino Tsuna, quien en esos momentos estaba lavando los platos, mientras que el castaño estaba preparando las mamilas de los pequeños quienes de seguro ya no tardarían en despertar sus pequeños.

\- Hmm… - indico el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer mañana? – indico de forma coqueta el castaño, pero antes de recibir respuesta se empezo a escuchar el llanto de sus pequeños – justo a tiempo – dijo divertido para enseguida tomar las mamilas e ir junto con Kyoya al cuarto de sus hijos para darles de comer.

De esta forma el resto del día paso de la forma normal para ellos, donde se turnaban en alimentar a los trillizos y jugar con ellos, hasta que callo la noche donde los 5 miembros de la familia se fueron a dormir, aunque debido a que pasaron todo el día jugando los bebes durmieron con ellos en su cama dejando en medio a la pequeña Tsuki.

A la mañana siguiente lamentablemente los planes de un domingo tranquilo en casa fueron arruinados debido a que a ambos se les había olvidado accidentalmente-apropósito que debían ver algunos pendientes finales sobre la boda… los cuales incluía: el salón de fiesta, pastel y las flores; debido a que sus primeras elecciones quedaron descartadas porque el local ya no estaba disponible para esa fecha, tuvieron que cambiar de pastelería y algunas de las flores escogidas ya no estaban disponibles para los arreglos. Pero no pudieron ignorarlo ya que Giotto fue quien les llamo temprano para recordárselos.

\- Pobre de tu papi, no se salva de los caprichos de tu abuela – le decía Tsuna a su pequeño pelinegro, quien le miraba atento mientras observaba a su papá cambiarle de ropa.

\- Tch… recuérdame ¿porque debemos hacer esto? – reclamo enojado Kyoya mientras le colocaba un vestido a la pequeña Tsuki.

\- Am… es una buena pregunta – dijo divertido el castaño – ya estas listo, ahora va tu hermano – dijo mientras le alzaba para después colocarlo en el cunero y ahora tomaba a Kyosuke para cambiarlo.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte solo miraba divertido los movimientos del castaño, ya que al menos ahora si sabía vestir a sus hijos ya que unos meses atrás este no sabia como ponerles su ropa – herbívoro, como se ve – le hablo mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

\- Oh… que linda se ve mi princesita – dijo con una sonrisa risueña Tsuna ya que Tsuki llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos con una cinta de color azul cielo en medio de donde nacía la falda abultada con dibujos de rosas en diversos tono de azul, tenia calcetines blancos con encaje y en su cabeza una diadema de encaje blanco con una flor de color blanco y azul – no le había visto ese, ¿es nuevo? – dijo mientras regresaba su atención a su pequeño rubio y le terminaba de colocar sus calcetines.

\- Hmm… ayer lo trajo tu mamá – dijo mientras colocaba a su hija en el cunero junto a su hermano.

\- Hehe nunca pensé que mamá también quisiera llenar de vestidos a su nieta – dijo divertido mientras alzaba a su pequeño – bueno ahora compórtense en lo que papi y yo nos cambiamos – les indico a los bebes mientras les prendía la tele en el canal infantil.

\- Tsunayoshi, no quiero que ellos vean mucha televisión y se conviertan en unos herbívoros – le regaño Kyoya, quien ya estaba por tomar el mando del televisor para apagarlo, pero fue detenido a medio camino.

\- Am… vamos un poco de tele no hace daño – dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a su pelinegro y lo alzaba.

\- Bájame herbívoro.

\- No, ahora vamos a cambiarnos o se nos hará tarde – hablo con calma Tsuna mientras salían de la habitación para ir a la suya y así poder cambiarse.

Después de algunos reclamos y en menos de un minuto Kyoya ya estaba cambiado y arreglado bajo la mirada sorprendida de Tsuna, ya que el solo le dejo solo en el armario mientras fue a buscar algo al baño y cuando regreso este ya estaba listo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa herbívoro? – le pregunto divertido, mientras este salía de la habitación con la misión de ir a apagar el televisor del cuarto de sus hijos.

\- Pero… como… - menciono Tsuna mientras le observaba salir.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo y apúrate o llegaremos tarde – le dijo sin mirarle a ver.

Tras terminar de cambiarse, acomodar a los pequeños en sus sillas y asegurarse de que llevaban todo, salieron de casa rumbo a su primer destino: dar su aprobación sobre el nuevo salón de fiesta que había escogido Giotto para ellos.

Al llegar al lugar ya les esperaba la organizadora para explicarles los lugares disponibles y que estaban en la lista de posibilidades que le habían dado, donde las primeras 3 fueron descartadas ya que le parecieron muy herbívoras a cierto carnívoro… el cuarto local que se les enseño estaba un poco retirado de la ciudad era una casa con una estructura moderna muy amplia de dos pisos donde las paredes con ventanas estaban de forma arco, donde se podía apreciar que tenían luces adjuntas, decorada un poco con algunos arbustos con formas, poseía un gran jardín con varios arboles y flores así como algunas fuentes y estatuas.

\- No sé qué les parezca, aquí podríamos organizar de esta forma las mesas, así como la pista de baile y de este lado poner el luz y sonido – dijo enseñándole a la pareja en su Tablet como estaría organizado y decorado el lugar - lo interesante de este lugar es que posee su propia cocina para que el servicio de banquetera no tenga problemas con el espacio – opino de forma divertida - y en la segunda planta tenemos varias habitaciones de las cuales podrán dispones durante todo el evento, esto está pensado para la privacidad del omega a la hora de prepararse antes de bajar con los invitados e igual son varias por si los invitados que posean menores, hehe o en este caso para sus hijos – comento la organizadora observando a los 3 pequeños en sus carriolas los cuales tenían entre sus manos sus juguetes – para que duerman tranquilamente sin que el ruido de la fiesta les moleste.

\- Eso es algo que me gusta – opino Tsuna observando el lugar.

\- Hmm… - Kyoya miraba el lugar de forma analítica.

\- No se que les parezca, o si gustan podemos ver la última opción que…

\- Esta bien esta – dijo Kyoya interrumpiéndola.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – opino Tsuna sonriéndole a la organizadora.

\- Perfecto, hehe entonces permítanme un momento en lo que voy por los papeles para firmar el contrato – indico alegre la chica.

\- Por lo visto también les gusto esta – el castaño le hablo a sus pequeños quien observaban hacia el jardín, por lo que su papa les acerco hasta la fuente notando que esta captaba su atención mientras Kyoya solo sonrió al ver a sus hijos felices por lo que se acerco hasta donde estaban para estar a su lado.

Tras firmar el contrato y dar el pago completo del local en un cómodo cheque, la familia se dirigió a la pastelería para ver la decoración que llevaría el pastel, así como el sabor del mismo… aunque en ese lugar si tuvieron algunos problemas, ya que varias de las personas que estaban en el lugar quisieron acercarse mas de la cuenta para intentar tocar a los trillizos, pero una mirada gélida por parte de Kyoya provoco que casi todos corrieran despavoridos del lugar.

Al entrevistarse con el encargado este les enseño el catalogo donde después de un par de minutos Kyoya escogió el modelo que le gustaba ya que Tsuna había ido al baño a cambiarle el pañal a Akira. Cuando el castaño regreso estaba sirviendo las muestras de los sabores de pastel que el lugar manejaba.

\- Tsunayoshi no le des dulce – le regaño Kyoya al notar que este le daba un poco del pan a Kyosuke.

\- ¿Porque no? – pregunto con calma mientras tomaba otro pedacito y ahora le daba a Tsuki.

\- Herbívoro… - dijo enojado Kyoya mientras se preparaba para sacar sus tonfas.

\- Oh vamos, no les estoy dando del relleno, solo es el pan – se defendió el castaño cumpliendo su travesura y dándole un pedacito a Akira, notando que a los 3 les había gustado y le miraban atentamente esperando otro poco – además aun recuerdo de alguien que no paraba de comer pasteles – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Hmm… no sé de qué hablas a mí no me gustan las cosas dulces y ya no les des nada – le dijo molesto.

\- Aja si… no le gusta el dulce peor bien que se comía un pastel entero el solo – dijo divertido Tsuna mientras tomaba una porción para probar, pero no logro probar nada ya que tuvo que esquivar una tonfa que volaba directamente a su rostro.

\- Tsunayoshi, tu quieres estar castigado verdad – hablo enfadado el pelinegro y sonreía de lado… sonrisa que prometía un castigo severo por su actitud rebelde.

\- Am… - el castaño se lo pensó, pero fue salvado al ver que sus hijos comenzaban a reír haciendo que Kyoya les observara y olvidara su enojo por ese momento – bueno a nosotros nos gusto este de relleno de helado de chocolate.

\- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto enojado Kyoya.

\- Si, es del pan que le di a ellos – dijo mientras le acercaba un pedazo al pelinegro quien de mala gana lo probó.

\- Supongo que ese está bien – dijo de mala gana – pero no te has salvado del todo herbívoro – le amenazo.

\- Si… me lo suponía, pero tengo chance de buscar tu perdón – dijo con un tono coqueto en su voz.

\- … - Kyoya solo le miro de reojo mientras desviaba la mirada y tratando de esconder ese sutil sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Después de ello salieron rumbo a la florería, donde ya les esperaban para ver los arreglos teniendo ya varios arreglos listos para presentarle. Aquí no tardaron mucho ya que Kyoya no cambio muchos detalles de la primera elección así que todo fue fácil e igual dejo a Tsunayoshi y sus hijos en la tienda mientras el revisaba de forma rápida los arreglos, pero al entrar noto algo que le molesto, ya que Tsuna estaba con los bebes, pero una omega estaba parada junto a SU familia.

\- Sus hijos son hermosos – escucho que opinaba esa mujer – aquí esta lo que me pidió – indicó entregándole algo al castaño.

\- Gracias – dijo Tsuna mientras le miraba a ver y le sonreía, provocando que la mujer se sonrojara ligeramente.

\- Herbívoro… - indico molesto y celoso Kyoya, dejando notar que un aura negra empezaba a rodearlo.

\- Kyoya, ya terminaste – dijo mirándole a ver – ¿paso algo? – pregunto extrañado al notar que estaba enojado.

\- ¿Qué haces…? - pregunto mirando de reojo como a chica se marchaba.

\- Bueno no me resistí, mira esto – indico abriendo la caja y revelando dos botonier minis de una rosa color lila y blanca, con adornos de hojas y listones hechos de tela – ¿te gustan?, lo compre para ellos – dijo algo apenado.

\- … - Kyoya le miraba algo sorprendido los objetos que le mostraba.

\- Aquí tiene el que me pidió para su nenita señor – dijo la chica regresando con una corona de flores de tela hecha de rosas color lilas y blancas, con adornos de pedrería, cintas y hojas.

\- Muchas gracias – indico alegre – a ver Tsuki como te queda - indico quitándole con cuidado su diadema que tenía y colocándole esa corona – ¿qué te parece Kyoya?

\- Me gusta cómo se ven los 3 – dijo sonriendo al notar esa cara de felicidad en su pareja.

\- Ve se lo dije, le quedarían bien – dijo alegre la chica.

\- ¿Así que eso estuvieron haciendo mientras estaba mirando arreglos? – pregunto ya un poco más calmado.

\- Bueno es que nos aburríamos, ¿verdad? – hablo Tsuna mirando a los bebes – ahora vengo, iré a pagar – indico mientras caminaba a donde estaba la chica para que le diera la cuenta junto con la factura de todos los adornos que se mandarían hacer para la iglesia, el ramo, el salón de fiestas y los adornos que había escogido para sus hijos.

Por su parte Kyoya sonreía, mirando los movimientos del castaño quien regresaba sonriente, sinceramente no cambiaría nada de su vida por nada del mundo.

\- Bueno que les parece si ahora que terminamos les invito a comer – indico de forma coqueta.

\- Hmm… pero yo escojo – dijo divertido mientras notaba como el castaño se acercaba a donde estaban y le daba un beso en los labios para luego parase a su lado para abrir la puerta mientras el empujaba la carriola y luego él se ponía a su lado para sujetar igual el carrito y caminar con el pelinegro hacia el estacionamiento.

Era curioso como en toda su infancia jamás imagino llegar a vivir una situacion como la que estaba viviendo en esos instantes pero escuchar las risas de sus hijos mientras que el castaño les hacía caras en lo que los abrazaba y colocaba con cuidado en sus sillas dentro del automóvil le hacían sonreír y darse cuenta que no fue tan malo ser un poco herbívoro y bajar la guardia ante la persistencia de ese herbívoro que desde que le conoció siempre demostró un interés genuino y sincero hacia él, donde poco a poco fue convirtiendo en alguien importante y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había enamorado de este… aunque eso jamás se lo admitiría abiertamente, aún tenía algo de orgullo, pero el punto es que tal vez el ser omega no fue tan malo como llego a pensar… si definitivamente conocer y aceptar a Tsunayoshi como su alfa fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.


	52. Capítulo 52: Gracias por aceptarme

Hola a todos :D

TwT bueno chicos… lo que si es algo un poquito triste es que con este cap llegamos al final de esta historia tan extravagante de la cual cuando Dymleg me pidió hacer el tema omegaverse jamás pensé que llegaría hasta esta cantidad de capítulos peor sobre todo con el apoyo de todos ustedes e igual debo agradecer a Fuyoshi19 quien indirectamente me motivo a hacer una historia diferente con su propio fic donde Kyoya es el omega de Tsuna…. Hehe si, se que esta historia recibió criticas tanto buenas como malas, mas cuando presente un Giottofem y otros personajes que llamaron la atención de todos, pero aun así siento que todas esas rarezas fueron necesarias para esta trama n/n y solo me queda agradecerles por hacer de Acéptame una de sus historias w muchas muchas muchísimas gracias chicos!

Hehe obvio que la historia no esta del todo terminada nos falta su especial de Hiroki, lo cual será mi forma de agradecerles por el gran apoyo que me dieron n/n.

Bueno sin mas les dejo disfrutar la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 52: Gracias por aceptarme

El último mes paso de forma rápida y con ello la boda ya estaba a unos días de celebrarse, donde quienes se veían más ansiosos y preocupados por tener todo organizado eran todos con excepción de los novios ya que para ellos eso no era tan importante como seguir al pendiente de sus trillizos.

Faltaba una semana antes de la boda y para molestia de cierto carnívoro… sus hijos y él estaban de camino a la boutique de novias en compañía forzosa de su madre, ya que debía hacer la ultima prueba de su vestido de bodas, así como las ropas que sus bebes usarían.

\- Y… ¿cómo te sientes a una semana del gran día? – pregunto de forma risueña Giotto mirando a su hijo.

\- … - Kyoya solo rodo sus ojos ante la pregunta y prefirió seguir centrando su atención en el pequeño Akira ya que le estaba alimentando.

Giotto dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, en verdad que a veces le molestaba lo poco expresivo que podía ser su hijo, pero al mirarlo a ver se sentía tan feliz de verlo realizado y que hubiera superado todos esos miedos que le invadieron desde su debut.

\- Pero ustedes si dejaran que la abuela los vista, verdad – le hablo a Tsuki y Kyosuke, quienes estaban sentados en sus sillas especiales y le miraban atentamente.

\- No empieces a torturarlos – indico algo molesto Kyoya.

\- ¿Yo…? ¿torturarlos…? pfff claro que no, solo les enseñare como vivir con estilo y glamur en este mundo – indico de forma arrogante la rubia.

\- … - Kyoya solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

En verdad que su madre sabia como agotar su poca paciencia de forma rápida. Llegaron al lugar donde apenas entraron al establecimiento fueron recibidos por el dueño del mismo quien les indicaba que la sala especial ya estaba lista para ellos para que pudiera probarse su vestido Kyoya con tranquilidad y en privado.

\- Kyaaaa mi amor te ves hermoso – opino Giotto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras contemplaba a su hijo con el vestido puesto.

\- Me veo ridículo – dijo de mala gana el pelinegro.

\- Cierto aun no decidimos que peinado hacerte – recordó de forma pensativa la rubia – ya sé, que tal si te pongo algunas extensiones y… - pero justo en eso una tonfa paso volando cerca de su cabeza – Kyoya nada de tonfas – le regaño.

\- Pues deja de decir ridiculeces.

\- Pero amor… un buen peinado, maquillaje y accesorios son esenciales y fundamentales para completar tu imagen y hacer que te veas más hermoso de lo que ya eres – argumento divertida la rubia notando que sus palabras le creaban un tic en el ojo a su hijo.

Justo en ese momento llego la asesora con las ropas de los bebes e igual traía alguna selección de velos y adornos para el pelinegro. Donde rápidamente Giotto escogió el velo adecuado según su punto de vista, así como los zapatos que combinarían para la ocasión, tras eso y que Kyoya se cambiara procedieron a probarle sus ropas a los bebes con mucho cuidado, donde el pelinegro salvo a sus hijos de llevar vestidos, tal vez aun no sabían que serían, pero no dejaría que les pusiera vestidos a los 3.

Por otra parte, Tsuna se encontraba terminando de ver unos pendientes en la empresa al mismo tiempo que atendía a un cliente por teléfono; justo en ese momento la secretaria del castaño ingresaba a la oficina.

\- Si, en estos momentos ya debería estar llegando su pedido al muelle según me han confirmado mis empleados – estaba diciendo el castaño por teléfono – sí, tiene la garantía de que todo está en orden y a más tardar a las… - miro a ver su reloj de mano – en unas 2… 3 horas ya debería llegar a su empresa… si no se preocupe, al contrario gracias a usted… si nos vemos – tras terminar con la llamada, el castaño dejo escapar un suspiro a la par de que se recostaba en su asiento.

\- ¿Cliente difícil? – opino divertida la pelirroja quien le sonreía y le entregaba una taza de café.

\- Algo así – dijo divertido – lo bueno es que ya llego su pedido y ruego que todo llegue en perfecto estado.

\- Descuide todo llegara como debe ser ya que le dimos una supervisión exhaustiva en su embalaje – afirmo mientras le pasaba una carpeta al castaño – aquí está el borrador del contrato que me pidió e igual llamo Kyoya-san dijo que ya terminaron y que no se le olvide que le esperaran en el restaurante de siempre para comer.

\- Ah… no… espera…

\- Tranquilo, hice la reservación – hablo divertida la chica adivinando los pensamientos de su jefe – están a nombre de: herbívoro casi kamikoroseado.

\- Ja… ja… muy graciosa – se quejó algo molesto el castaño, pero después sonrió divertido – gracias Stefanie.

\- De nada jefe – indico mientras se retiraba del lugar para regresar a su escritorio.

Tsuna logro terminar justo a tiempo para salir rumbo al restaurante donde ahí le estaría esperando Kyoya y sus trillizos para almorzar; tardo unos 15 minutos en llegar al restaurante donde al llegar enseguida se encamino a buscarlos en una de las mesas algo alejadas de la gente notando que sus hijos estaban sentados en las sillas especiales para bebes que ofrecía el lugar y a Kyoya dándoles un pedazo de pan.

\- Hmm… que rico – indico divertido mientras se sentaba y notaba que sus hijos se alegraban de verlo.

\- Te tardaste – indico Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

\- Hehe, perdón es que debía corregir algunos errores del nuevo contrato – se disculpó el castaño.

\- ¿Y lograste terminar?

\- Si, deje todo en orden – afirmo – y ¿ya pidieron?

\- Te estábamos esperando.

\- Oh, bueno entonces ordenemos – indico divertido mientras notaba que ahora sus pequeños se veían inquietos y alegres.

Al terminar su almuerzo, la familia regreso a su hogar donde pasaron su tiempo habitual jugando con sus hijos, aunque en medio del tiempo de juegos, Tsuna se quedó dormido en medio del cuarto con sus hijos a su lado gateando a su alrededor.

\- Este herbívoro – opino divertido Kyoya cuando ingreso a la habitación de sus hijos con mamilas de leche en mano, ya que había ido a bañarse donde se encontró a su alfa e hijos durmiendo en medio de la habitación, provocando que sonriera de lado y con sumo cuidado ingreso a la recamara para colocarles unos cobertores a todos para que durmieran a gusto y acomodar mejor a los trillizos.

Se quedo a contemplar a las personas más importantes de su vida por un rato mientras sonreía, aun se sentía en un sueño… uno muy herbívoro pero hermoso el cual era una realidad ya que le gustaba ver como cada día que pasaba era más importante que el otro. Ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro, demasiados pensamientos herbívoros por ese día… miro a ver el reloj que había colgado en la pared por lo que decidió salir del lugar e ir a su estudio para revisar los últimos pendientes de la empresa ya que sabía que a su madre le gustaba que todo estuviera revisado como mínimo unas 3 veces para evitar algún error.

La semana paso de forma algo rápida… demasiado para el gusto de cierto pelinegro que no deseaba que llegara esa horrible fecha, todavía aun recordaba con frustración la única vez que accedió a usar un vestido por casi voluntad propia ya que no podía permitir que algún otro herbívoro actuara junto a su Tsunayoshi. Pero lo único que le alegraba es que este sería la última vez que lo usaría… era verdad que había pensado en negarse rotundamente pero prefirió hacer la última excepción para cumplir el capricho de su madre ya que si lo pensaba no era tan malo ya que haría esa única excepción de arreglarse de esa forma para verse diferente y especial (según su madre…) para su herbívoro e igual… aunque a veces le molestaba, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de comparar las situaciones… si, realmente su madre había hecho mucho por él y lo único que pedía a cambio era que el pasara un día con ella con esa ropa ridícula; tal vez en su juventud sonaba loco porque el odiaba los vestidos por el hecho de que aún se negaba a aceptar su naturaleza pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez a veces se comportaba de una forma muy ruda con esa carnívora que pese a todo siempre buscaba consentirle y cumplirle su capricho.

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el sábado del gran día…

En la casa de los Di Vongola Hibari, la mañana debía empezar normal, pero nada más el reloj marco las 7:00am se empezaron a escuchar algunos ruidos en la cocina los cuales alertaron a la pareja, quienes enseguida salieron de su habitación encontrándose con sus padres preparándoles el desayuno.

\- Buenos días – les saludo de forma alegre Giotto.

\- … - Kyoya tenía un tic en su ojo derecho.

\- Ah… Giotto-san, mamá ¿qué hacen aquí? – dijo Tsuna algo adormilado.

\- Bueno hoy es el gran día – dijo divertido Lambo, quien se acercaba hasta el castaño y le entregaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Yo igual ya estoy lista – indico animada Sayuri.

\- Gracias – contesto recibiendo el vaso y sonriéndole – ah… pero es temprano…

\- Si eres un invitado si – indico Giotto – pero ustedes son las estrellas de la fiesta y ustedes deben empezar desde temprano para alistarse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con: alistarse? – pregunto algo molesto Kyoya.

\- Ya sabes, debes ir a que te arreglen y te dejen más hermoso para que esta tarde – contesto la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

Antes de que alguno de los involucrados pudiera contestar el sonido de llanto inundo el lugar por lo que ambos padres fueron a ver a sus recién despiertos hijos, por lo que decidieron hacer un desayuno familiar.

Al terminarlo y por orden de Giotto la familia fue a cambiarse para salir, donde Tsuna fue enviado a pasar el día en compañía con Reborn, Alaude y Hiroki… quienes ya lo esperaban en la casa del primero, así que amablemente fue corrido de su propia casa. Por su parte Kyoya y los trillizos se quedaron en casa haciendo unos preparativos.

\- Primero iremos al spa, después de eso pasaremos a comer algo ligero, luego al salón para que te maquillen y arreglen y de ultimo a la ceremonia – empezo a enumerar sus actividades Giotto.

\- ¿Spa, salón? ¿y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hacer todo eso? – pregunto algo molesto Kyoya.

\- Vamos Kyoya-nee, eso será divertido – dijo animada Sayuri.

\- Así es Kyoya, debes dejarte consentir por este día – se escuchó una nueva voz, notando que Viper ingresaba a la casa.

\- Hehe, veo que lograste alcanzarnos – hablo divertida la rubia.

\- Obvio, un día gratuito de spa es algo que nadie rechaza – indico la peli morada guiñando el ojo.

\- ¿Y Fon y Shiro? – pregunto Lambo.

\- Fueron a tu casa a divertirse un rato – hablo calmada – además por alguna curiosa razón ahora mi hijo quiere estar junto al tuyo – indico sonriendo de forma divertida.

\- … - ante eso Lambo abrió los ojos de la impresión – espera… no me digas que…

\- Uhhh al parecer seguiremos uniéndonos como familia – dijo divertida Giotto.

\- Am… solo espero que no provoque a Reborn – hablo de forma pesimista Lambo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Sayuri.

\- Cosas de herbívoros – hablo aburrido Kyoya.

\- Bueno mejor apurémonos o perderemos la cita del spa – indico alegre Viper.

\- Solo alistamos a estos pequeños y ya estaremos listos – dijo de forma coqueta Giotto mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Akira.

Kyoya cargo al pequeño Kyosuke y Lambo a Tsuki para así salir todos de la casa y subirse a la camioneta que ya les esperaba en la entrada para llevarlos a su destino.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al spa, Tsuna se encontraba con la demasiada obvia bienvenida espartana al llegar a la casa de sus padres, donde desde que entro fue recibido por trampas ocultas y una que otra prueba.

\- Nada mal dame-Tsuna – opino Reborn, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá disfrutando de un delicioso expreso, en compañía de los demás.

\- Te tardaste 2 segundos a diferencia de tu anterior tiempo – opino aburrido Hiroki.

\- … -Tsuna solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tal vez deberías entrenar un poco más herbívoro – dijo Alaude, sonriendo de lado.

\- Yo digo que fue un tiempo increíble Tsunayoshi-kun – opino Fon, quien tenía una galleta de chocolate en su mano.

\- Opino igual que mi papá – opino divertido el pequeño Shiro.

\- Gracias – dijo algo apenado y cansado Tsuna.

\- Bueno según la lista que nos dejaron, debemos estar listos y arreglados en la iglesia a las 5:30 – indico Alaude.

\- Bueno eso quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo para jugar – dijo sonriendo de lado Reborn.

\- ¿No tengo otra opción? – pregunto algo cansado Tsuna.

\- Ya tan rápido te cansaste dame-Tsuna – pregunto divertido Hiroki.

\- No, pero ayer fue un día pesado en la empresa – comento el castaño.

\- Lograste hacer que ese sujeto desistiera de su oferta – pregunto de forma seria Alaude.

\- Así es, no fue fácil, pero logre convencerle de esa idea ridícula – afirmo Tsuna mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en sus labios – ya que yo jamás negociaría con el patrimonio de mis hijos.

\- Así se habla Tsuna – dijo orgulloso Reborn.

\- Esas son excelentes noticias – opino Fon.

\- Buu me hubieras llamado Tsuna, así lo hubiera grabado para la posteridad – dijo Hiroki.

Después de ello y una charla sobre las mejores técnicas para tortu… ejem… negociar con clientes difíciles, todos se fueron a algún restaurante a almorzar ya que antes de salir de la casa, Lambo dejo la orden de que nadie podía entrar a su bella cocina en su ausencia… ya que la ultima vez esta se había convertido en un campo de guerra entre Reborn, Hiroki y Sayuri cuando nadie se puso de acuerdo sobre que cocinar y acabaron en una guerra de comida.

Kyoya en verdad estaba poniendo a prueba toda su paciencia al realizar esas actividades tan herbívoras… ya que no le veía cual era la importancia eso del spa.

\- Señor si gusta recostarse para que le colocarle su mascarilla – indico una de las chicas que les estaban atendiendo.

\- No… - indico mirando con desconfianza esa extraña mezcla que había en el recipiente que ella tenía en su mano.

\- Pero…

\- Eh dicho que no herbívora – le dijo molesto, provocando que la chica retrocediera asustada y se fuera del lugar.

Ante esa visión sonrió de lado, en eso noto que sus hijos estaban jugando con sus juguetes, quienes estaban a su lado en eso noto Tsuki cogía uno de los recipientes que tenía a su alcance, el cual contenía pepinos provocando que sonriera divertido al ver que ella los tomaba con sus manos y los jugaba.

Tras eso Kyoya se puso a jugar a sus hijos mientras esperaba a que los demás terminaran, aunque al final fue regañado por su madre por que no dejo que le aplicaran el tratamiento facial que había pedido para él. Pero al final se negó y se salvo de hacer esa actividad tan herbívora, después de eso fueron a comer algo al restaurante que había en el spa, para después de eso ir a la estética que había rentado Giotto para que exclusivamente les atendieran a ellos e igual la secretaria de Tsuna ya había llevado las ropas para que se cambiaran.

\- Bueno primero bañaremos a estos pedacitos de cielo y luego los acostaremos para que así nos arreglen con calma y ellos serán los últimos a los que vestiremos – ordeno Giotto, mientras ella y Kyoya llevaban a los gemelos a la habitación que les habían preparado para que les bañaran y durmieran, Lambo realizo lo mismo con Sayuri la ayudo a bañarse y luego la dejo en la recamara para que viera tele o durmiera un rato para que tuviera fuerzas para la noche, mientras Viper realizaba una llamada a Fon para recordarle que Shiro debía tomar una siesta.

Tras dormir a los menores, los mayores empezaron a pasar con las asesoras y estilistas para empezar a arreglarles, aunque Kyoya fue al último que arreglaron ya que Kyosuke se negaba a tomar su siesta y no quería que su mama se apartara de su lado.

Pese a que le dijo que no a todas las locas ideas herbívoras de su madre… al final ella decidió sobre el peinado y maquillaje, donde al menos la idea de extensiones fue desechada.

Después de un par de horas casi todos estaban listos, ya que en esos momentos Giotto ayudaba a su hijo a ponerse su vestido mientras que Lambo y Viper vestían a los trillizos.

\- Es… el día mas feliz de mi vida… sniff… - Giotto trataba de contener las lagrimas para que su rimer no se corriera – buaaa te ves precioso amor.

\- … - Kyoya solo atino a rodar los ojos mientras se miraba nuevamente al espejo.

\- Te ves tan hermoso sniff… buaa no puedo creer que haya llegado este momento.

\- No llores – dijo acercándose y dándole un pañuelo a su madre mientras le sonreía.

\- Gracias, pero es que no pensé que llegara a este día tan hermoso y especial de tu vida – dijo sonriéndole y abrazándole.

\- Hmmm…

\- Ya sé que tú ya vives esta hermosa realidad, pero siento que al verte vestido de esta forma es la confirmación para mí de que ya eres un omega hecho y derecho, casado, con tus propios hijos, pero sobre todo que eres feliz con el alfa que elegiste – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole con ternura – estoy muy orgullosa Kyoya.

\- Igual te debo agradecer – dijo tomándola de las manos – gracias por todo, mamá.

\- Hay... Kyoya… - ante eso las lágrimas le ganaron a la rubia y nuevamente volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

\- Hehe lamento por arruinar tan hermoso momento – escucharon la voz divertida de Lambo – pero estos pequeños están de inquietos porque quieren estar con su mama – dijo dejando ver a los trillizos quienes se notaban inquietos y tenían sus brazos estirados buscando alcanzar a su madre.

Tras eso y que Giotto retocara su maquillaje, todos salieron del lugar donde ya les esperaba una limosina para llevarlos a la iglesia.

\- Solo espero que Reborn y los demás ya estén en el lugar – opino Lambo mientras marcaba por teléfono.

\- Yo solo espero que Tsunayoshi este ya en la iglesia – dijo Giotto sonriendo de forma aterradora.

\- Si lo más seguro, porque vamos algo retrasados – dijo algo nerviosa Viper.

Tras la ligera amenaza todos subieron a la limosina rumbo a la iglesia donde por su propio bien se esperaba que ya todos los otros participantes estuvieran en ese lugar o la pasarían muy mal.

Llegaron a una hermosa y gran iglesia, con hermosos jardines y elegantes esculturas divinas con muchos adornos estilos góticos adornando las paredes de dicha construcción.

\- Espéranos amor, tu aun no puedes bajar – indico de forma dulce Giotto a Kyoya, mientras ella bajaba primero de la limosina.

\- Llegan tarde – noto que Alaude le abría la puerta y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a bajar del vehículo.

\- Uhh… gracias – dijo de forma coqueto – que guapo te ves – opino mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de su alfa.

\- No me tientes – dijo el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto Viper saliendo.

\- Conteniendo a Tsunayoshi, ya que llevan 5 minutos de retraso – explico de forma aburrida Alaude.

\- Ja… y luego dicen que yo soy la diva – dijo divertida Giotto.

Ante ese comentario todo optaron por rodar los ojos y prefirieron no opinar nada.

\- Mejor me adelanto para calmar a Tsuna – dijo Lambo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sayuri e ingresaban a la iglesia.

\- Te acompaño así veo a Fon y a Shiro – dijo Viper.

\- Bueno te dejo con Kyoya, lo cuidas ya vengo – dijo Giotto dándole un beso en la boca a Alaude para luego caminar hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Alaude solo sonrió de lado antes de abrir la puerta de la limosina e ingresar dentro de ella, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Kyoya arreglado.

\- No opines carnívoro – dijo algo enojado el pelinegro al notar que su padre solo le miraba asombrado.

\- Hmm… así que le cumpliste su ultimo capricho – indico tranquilo mientras se sentaba a su lado y cargaba a Akira, ya que era el mas cercano.

\- Sabes ahora entiendo muchas cosas que hacías antes donde a veces pensaba que te había poseído algún herbívoro – dijo sonriendo de lado y veía jugar a Tsuki y Kyosuke.

\- Es parte de madurar, algo que creo que ya estas experimentando.

\- Hmm…

En eso escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta del vehículo, donde al abrir notaron a Hayato y a Stefanie saludándoles.

\- Kyoya-san en verdad es usted – dijo asombrada Stefanie.

\- Je, al parecer Giotto-san si consiguió vestirte de novia – dijo divertido Hayato.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí herbívoros? – pregunto Alaude algo molesto.

\- Ya es hora de entrar y nosotros venimos por ellos – comento con calma la chica señalando a los bebes.

\- Hmm… - opino Kyoya.

Tras eso el peliblanco y la pelirroja tomaron a los bebes para así entrar a la iglesia, mientras que Alaude le ayudaba a Kyoya a salir de la limosina, al llegar a la puerta notaron que ya todos estaban listos para comenzar por lo que Giotto dio la señal para que en esos instantes empezara a sonar la música para que todos los invitados se colocaran de pie para mirar a la entrada de la iglesia.

El interior del lugar era espectacular: con todos sus adornos religiosos bien pulidos, algunos candelabros y grandes vitrales adornando el techo del lugar, los asientos de madera color chocolate con adornos de rosas blancas, lilas y rosadas con algunas hojas, debajo una gran alfombra color champaña.

Los primeros en ingresar fueron Tsunayoshi quien era acompañado por Giotto quien entraba tomada del brazo de él. El castaño llevaba un Frac blanco con bordes negros, con chaleco color gris pálido, camisa blanca con lazo negro, pantalón blanco con zapatos negros, en su saco llevaba un botonier hecho de una rosa color lila con algunas hojas; mientras que Giotto usaba un elegante vestido sin mangas donde la parte superior era de color crema con una falda suelta y larga de color negro, la cual tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo que nacía un poco arriba de la rodilla, en los hombros y a la altura de la cintura poseía decorados de pedrería en forma de rosas y tacones negros de cintas, su cabello estaba recogido y usaba unos aretes largos de diamantes.

\- Hehe ¿así que entraste en crisis? – se burló Giotto.

\- … - Tsuna solo atino a sonrojarse un poco.

\- Tranquilo, dudo que Kyoya te deja irte de su lado – dijo guiñándole el ojo – pero más te vale que lo cuides de mi lindo hijo y mis nietos.

\- Claro que sí, jamás dejare que les pase primero muerto.

\- Tomare tu palabra – dijo sonriendo de lado la rubia.

Detrás de ellos ingresaban los padres del novio, donde Lambo usaba un esmoquin de color gris claro con camisa blanca y corbata color gris, con pantalón gris y zapatos negros; y Reborn usaba un esmoquin negro con bordes blancos, camisa blanca con corbata amarilla, pantalón de satín negro y zapatos bien lustrados.

Tras ellos entraban Hayato y Takeshi, quienes usaban un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalón de satín y zapatos negros; donde cada uno cargaba a uno de los trillizos: Hayato cargaba a Tsuki, quien usaba un vestido estilo de princesa de color rosa pastel, con mangas corta con encajes, donde la parte superior tenía adornos de piedras rosadas y blancas con una cinta blanca por debajo de la altura de su pecho que terminaba en un moño en la espalda color blanco con una falda muy abultada llena de tul, zapatos blancos cerrados y calcetines con encajes y diseños de rosas, y en su cabeza tenia una coronita de flores; mientras que Takeshi cargaba a Akira, quien usaba un esmoquin color arena, con camisa blanca y lazo color negro, pantalón arena y zapatos negros. Donde la pareja estaba cargando una hermosa vela con decoraciones de trigo y rosas rosadas y lilas.

Tras la pareja entraban G y Asari, igual luciendo un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalón negro y zapatos bien lustrados, donde ambos sujetaban un cojín blanco que contenía los anillos de bodas.

Detrás de ellos entraba Hiroki quien usaba un esmoquin color verde botella, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalón negro de satín y zapatos negros; quien tenia entre sus manos una pequeña caja de oro que contenía las jarras.

Tras el ingresaron Fon y Viper; donde él usaba un esmoquin negro con camisa roja y corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos negros; y ella usaba un vestido negro con escote de corazón ceñido de tirantes delgados con pedrería en la zona del busto y tacones de cintas negros. Y ellos tenían entre sus manos un hermoso lazo hecho de diamantes y perlas.

Seguidos de cerca por Stefanie, quien usaba un vestido negro sin mangas con escote en forma de corazón, ceñido en la cintura con una falda estilo campana y con tela transparente negra que hacia nacía de la espalda y pasaba por el hombro derecho de la chica y tapaba su busco la cual tenia diseños de flores, tacones de cintas negros y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta; quien cargaba al pequeño Kyosuke que tenía puesto un atuendo idéntico a su hermano pelinegro. Donde con la mano derecha tenia cargado al pequeño rubio y en la izquierda llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas de color blanco y rosas e igual algunos lirios blancos.

En eso todos los que habían ingresado al recinto se colocaron en su posición y tras eso comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, dando la señal de entrada para que los participante restantes entraran, donde los primeros en ingresar fueron Sayuri y Shiro; donde el pequeño llevaba un esmoquin de color negro, con camisa blanca y un moño negro, pantalón de satín negro y zapatos bien lustrados; y ella tenia un lindo vestido estilo princesa de color blanco sin mangas con una cinta de color lila a la altura de su cintura, una falda muy abultada con tul, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con su cabello rizado, una corona de rosas blancas y rosadas, en sus manos portaba guantes blancos. Y ambos sujetaban una canasta color marrón con muchos pétalos de rosas rojas, donde ambos esparcían los pétalos en su andar.

Detrás de ellos ingresaban Alaude y Kyoya, donde el rubio lucia un esmoquin color azul rey con orillas de color negro, con camisa con corbata negra, pantalón y zapatos color negro con un botonier de una rosa blanca en su saco. Mientras Kyoya usaba un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco con escote en forma de corazón, la parte superior era un corcet con encaje blanco en forma de rosas y hojas con pequeños diamantes color rosa y blancos, del nacimiento de la falda igual seguía el patrón de del mismo encaje cayendo en forma de lluvia e igual al final de la falda estaba llena de encaje con diamantes blancos y rosados, la falda estaba muy abultada, una gargantilla de diamantes blancos y en medio tenia un zafiro, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido y de esa coleta estaba sujetando con una peineta con adornos de cristales de la cual nacía el velo de seda con encaje.

Por su parte Tsuna se había quedado sin aliento al mirar como su carnívoro se acercaba hasta el altar.

\- Mas te vale no incumplir tu palabra – indico Alaude al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Kyoya y la del castaño y las unía.

\- Cuente con ello Alaude-san – dijo de forma segura.

\- Hmm… - y tras eso se alejó del altar y se fue a parar al lado de Giotto.

Por su parte Tsuna levantaba el velo con mucho cuidando observando atentamente los ojos de color azul metálico que lo observaban atentamente.

\- Dices algo de mi atuendo y te morderé hasta la muerte – le murmuro.

\- No iba a opinar nada – dijo sonriendo de lado – solo me dedicare a contemplarte y guardar este instante en mi memoria y las fotos que Giotto-san me pasara.

\- Hmm…

Y tras eso ambos se giraron para prestar atención a las palabras del sacerdote, quien daba comienzo a la misa; donde durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió esta se podía sentir un ambiente cálido y lleno de armonía, ya que se podía notar el amor en la mirada de los novios quienes de ves en cuando mirando hacia atrás donde miraban a ver a sus tesoros jugar con sus manos y balbuceando un poco.

Cada parte de la ceremonia fue mas emotiva que la otra, hasta que llegaron a la parte de los votos.

\- Y ahora el novio dirá unas palabras a su pareja – indico el sacerdote.

\- Kyoya yo… - empezo a hablar Tsuna con algo de nerviosismo – sabes en este momento nada de lo que había vivido en mi infancia se compara a estos años tan maravillosos que e vivido desde que te conocí aquella tarde cuando recién llegue a Japón y la primera vez que te vi confundiéndote con un alfa – opino provocando que algunos invitados rieran por ese comentario – pero sabes… alfa, beta u omega, no me importaba porque desde que mis ojos conectaron con los tuyos sentí que debía tenerte a mi lado; tal vez podría parecer el capricho a un adolescente pero yo sentí que era mucho mas y al mismo tiempo notaba lo especial que eras y eso lo confirme con el pasar de los días a tu lado donde tras haber pasado algunos meses accediste a ser mi novio y aunque claro eso trajo consigo varios retos y desafíos – hablo de forma divertida mirando de reojo a Giotto y a Alaude, quienes igual sonreían divertidos – no me importo afrontar esas pruebas porque tu lo valiste e igual siempre tú también me brindaste tu apoyo cuando mas lo necesitaba… creamos una confianza mutua y plena, algo que siempre desee de pequeño tener a alguien que me amara y confiara en mi como yo en el – tomo de las manos a su omega – sé que sonare un herbívoro cursi en estos instantes pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que soy tu herbívoro y dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros hijos cada día de nuestras vidas.

\- Kyoya-kun, ¿gustas decirle algunas palabras a Tsunayoshi? – pregunto el sacerdote.

\- Hmm…

\- Adelante – dijo sonriéndole.

\- … - al pelinegro le pareció un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo creo sentirme igual que tú, Tsunayoshi… desde la primera vez que te vi note algo singular en tu mirada que rápidamente capto mi atención e igual conforme avanzaron los días note que no eras un herbívoro corriente ya que tu forma de actuar a veces contrastaba con tu verdadera personalidad dominante, sinceramente me tomaste desprevenido cuando me pediste que sea tu pareja ya que no pensé que algo así ocurriera e igual no pensé que a tu lado fuera experimentando situaciones y sentimientos que pensé que jamás pasarían sentir pero me alegra haber explorado esa parte de mi que siempre trate de ignorar a tu lado y confirmar que no fue un error bajar la guardia contigo – opino sonriendo de lado – e igual espero que jamás me falles o te morderé hasta la muerte si incumples tu palabra – dijo sacando sus tonfas y haciendo énfasis en su amenaza.

Ante ese comentario Tsuna sonrió de lado, mientras que el sacerdote solo atino a reír de forma nerviosa preguntándose de donde había sacado esas armas.

Tras eso el padre continuo la ceremonia, donde las acciones de la pareja sacaron algunas lagrimas a los invitados y padres de los novios por sus emotivas palabras e igual cuando cada uno le coloco el anillo al otro.

\- Y ahora, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ¿aceptas a Kyoya Hibari como tu legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto – dijo inmediatamente y con voz segura el castaño.

\- Y tú, Kyoya Hibari ¿aceptas a Tsunayoshi Di Vongola como tu legitimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Hmm… - indico Kyoya sonriendo de lado.

\- … - el sacerdote se le quedo mirando un momento, pero al notar que ambos se miraban y sonreían – am… claro, entonces si hay alguna persona que tenga un motivo para que este alfa y omega no puedan unirse en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Ante eso se hizo un silencio genera por todo el lugar al mismo tiempo que Kyoya miraba de reojo a todos los invitados mientras fruncía el ceño… pero en eso ocurrió algo que nadie se lo espero…

\- Ma… ma… - se escucharon unas voces infantiles en el lugar – mama…

Ante es Tsuna y Kyoya miraron sorprendidos a sus hijos notando que estos se veían muy ansioso y estiraban sus manos en su dirección.

\- Aww, sus primeras palabras – dijo emocionada Giotto.

Ante eso ambos padres sonrieron y se acercaron hasta donde estaban sus hijos para cargarlos notando que ahora sonreían alegres al estar junto a ellos, provocando que todos miraran enternecidos tan bella escena.

\- Ejem… - llamo la atención el sacerdote – bueno en este caso, por el poder conferido a mi yo los declaro marido y om… - estaba a punto de decir "omega", pero se congelo al notar la mirada gélida que le dedicaba el pelinegro.

\- Y carnívoro – indico divertido Tsuna, acercándose hasta su pelinegro y dándole un beso en la boca notando que eso hacia feliz a los bebes.

\- Juju por lo visto Tsu-chan ya se adelantó – dijo divertida Giotto.

\- Este dame – dijo divertido Reborn quien sujetaba de la cintura a Lambo y ambos sonreían ante esa escena.

Tras eso todos los invitados aplaudieron y algunos se acercaron para felicitar a los novios.

\- Me gusto su cara cuando los trillizos hablaron – dijo divertido Hiroki, quien tenia una filmadora en mano.

\- Fue algo muy lindo, verdad amor – opino Giotto.

\- Hmm…

\- Bueno es hora de que los novios salgan y se encaminen a la recepción – hablo divertido Lambo.

\- Deja te ayudo con esto – dijo Viper tomando el ramo de Kyoya para que pudiera cargar mejor a los bebes.

\- Me haría el honor mi carnívoro – indico de forma coqueta el castaño.

\- Supongo – hablo divertido Kyoya, mientras con cuidado caminaba ya que el cargaba a Akira y a Kyosuke.

Mientras que Tsuna lo tomaba de la cintura y cargaba a Tsuki, al salir fueron recibidos por todos los invitados quienes les arrojaban arroz, lo cual es un símbolo de la prosperidad y la fertilidad… es la forma en como los invitados les desean a la nueva pareja que tengan una gran familia y posean una gran abundancia en todos los sentidos en su nueva vida de casados.

Al salir y después de algunas fotos de la pareja en los jardines de la iglesia, los recién casados se subieron a la misma limosina que trajo a Kyoya con sus bebes para ir al salón de fiestas, donde en el camino los bebes fueron alimentados y cambiados de pañal por su padre.

\- Tengo curiosidad de saber como decoraron el lugar – hablo divertido Tsuna mientras acomodaba en el suelo de la limosina y estiraba los brazos para darles sus mamilas a sus hijos a quienes había recostado en los asientos para mayor comodidad.

\- De seguro es muy a su estilo – dijo con calma Kyoya, quien alimentaba a Tsuki.

\- Jeje… cierto – dijo divertido Tsuna – ahh… Aki no tan rápido – dijo algo nervioso.

\- Herbívoro, ten cuidado – le amenazo Kyoya.

Después de terminar de alimentar a sus hijos, estos empezaron a bostezar por lo que fueron arrullados y adormecidos. Al poco tiempo llegaron al salón de fiesta, donde al bajar del vehículo y con mucho cuidado se dirigieron a la habitación especial donde una niñera ya la habitación estaba preparada con un hermoso cunero donde depositaron a los bebes para que durmieran un rato.

\- ¿Y mis nietos? – pregunto Giotto cuando vio que ellos bajaban las escaleras.

\- Se durmieron de camino hacia acá y los fuimos a recostar – indico Tsuna.

\- Que lindos – opino Lambo.

\- Bueno vayamos a la recepción entonces – indico Viper.

\- Si ahora vamos – indico Tsuna, provocando que todos se adelantaran.

\- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – hablo Kyoya alzando una ceja.

\- Nada mas quería estar un momento a solas contigo – indico Tsuna sujetándolo de la cintura.

\- Es temprano para eso herbívoro.

\- Jeje, no me refiero a eso – ante eso junto las frentes de ambos – si no a estar un momento tu y yo a solas.

\- Bueno, ya lo estamos.

\- Si e igual ahí algo importante que deseo decirte.

\- ¿Y que es herbívoro?

\- Gracias por aceptarme como tu alfa Kyoya.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya se sonrojo – tu igual Tsunayoshi… gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Después de eso ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron para después unirse en un beso lento que trasmitía todo lo que ellos sentían, donde lo único seguro para ellos es que al tenerse el uno al otro no existirían imposibles para ellos ya que todo problema que apareciera ante ellos lo resolverían juntos. Tal vez no eran la pareja mas convencional en el estricto orden de lo común, pero eso lo hacia especiales ya que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo que se confirmaba con solo observar como interactuaban entre sus actitudes y la forma en como criaban y cuidaban a sus hijos… tal vez el destino los hizo diferentes y fue quien los junto, pero fue su decisión y actitud el darse la oportunidad y aceptarse para así sellar sus destinos al lado del otro en busca de su propia felicidad una que ya habían atrapado y no dejarían escapar de sus manos.


	53. Epilogo:Aceptarte es el inicio

Hola a todos non/

T-T bueno ahora si… llego el momento que nadie le gusta, trate de alargar la espera… xD na mentira bueno a medias … entre le trabajo y estar subiendo casi a diario Embarazado de un herbívoro… se me estaba yendo el tiempo e igual estaba planeando como ponerles este epilogo especial, el cual me estaban pidiendo y pos aquí lo tenemos.

Primero MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, T/3/T muchísimas gracias por leer esta locura de historia ya que poner de omega a nuestro carnívoro no es algo habitual de todos los días, pero puedo estar orgullosa de ser una de las primeras personas en ponerlo y tener la aprobación de ustedes.

Y pues ya sin mas este ultimo capitulo va dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a todos w! gracias por leer esta loca historia, la cual inicio por la sugerencia de Dymleg quien me propuso escribir sobre el tema de omegaverse y por que me gusto la iniciativa de Fuyoshi19 de poner a Kyoya como omega ;D.

Ahora sin mas hora de comenzar este ultimo capitulo ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Epilogo:

Aceptarte es el inicio

Ya habían pasado varios años desde ese feliz día, donde Tsuna y Kyoya se juraron amor eterno frente a un altar y reafirmando ese hermoso sentimiento que surgió tras su primer encuentro… y desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas en sus vidas, momentos buenos y también algunos malos, pero sin importar nada la pareja seguía unida ya que ellos tenían confianza plena en el otro; sobre la crianza de los pequeños siempre recibieron el apoyo de sus padres e igual ambos se dejaron guiar por sus instintos respecto a ese tema.

Con el pasar de los años cada quien empezo a tomar su propio camino para su futuro, donde ya en plena adolescencia y con 15 años los trillizos ya tenían bien definida su personalidad y carácter: Akira resulto ser un alfa e igual un carnívoro ejemplar, para orgullo de su abuelo Alaude, pero con una gran debilidad por los dulces; Tsuki resulto ser una omega y una carnívora caprichosa… culpa de ser la consentida de la abuela Giotto y del abuelito Lambo ya que solo con unas lágrimas podía obtener lo que sea… aunque esa técnica no funcionaba con su madre; Kyokuse resulto ser también un alfa y al igual que su padre era catalogado como un omnívoro ya que su personalidad dependía de la persona con la que estuviera o en donde estaba; pero sin importar su carácter ellos eran el orgullo y la vida de Tsunayoshi y Kyoya.

Con respecto a los otros menores, Sayuri y Shiro se volvieron muy buenos amigos y cómplices en la escuela ya que por su carácter ambos parecían complementarse donde ella era la sádica torturadora y él parecía la voz de su conciencia logrando controlarla un poco… aunque si enojabas a ambos chicos podías decirle adiós a tu alma… todos los que les rodeaban en algún momento pensaron que ese par era pareja, cuando los conocían por primera, pero ese pensamiento era descartado cuando se enteraban que ambos eran alfas. Actualmente los mejores amigos a veces se reunían para salir y platicar, ya que con 20 años ambos estaban concentrados en la universidad… y aunque estaban en la misma escuela cada uno cursaba una carrera diferente: Sayuri decidió estudiar la carrera de derecho para convertirse en una gran abogada ya que le encantaba torturar… perdón interrogar a sus víctimas… no, a los acusados hasta que estos confesaran sus crimines y buscar ayudar a otros… aunque realmente lo hacía porque era diversión asegurada para ella; por su parte Shiro estaba cursando la carrera de enseñadas, especializándose en la historia ya que desde su infancia desarrollo un gusto por esta materia al grado de desear poder investigar más sobre la historia del mundos y los sucesos que llevaron a cada lugar a ser lo que es hoy era algo que le apasionaba conocer.

Por su parte Hiroki, quien actualmente poseía 29 años era un omega soltero y felizmente comprometido con su gran pasión por la fotografía, trabajando para grandes empresas quienes le mantenían en un constante viaje por el mundo… algo que en un principio no le agrado para nada a Reborn, pero después de ser persuadido por Lambo este decidió aceptar los sueños de su hijo.

Hoy era un día especial y algo atareado para Lambo, quien en esos momentos se veía sumamente feliz mientras terminaba de arreglar la cama de esa habitación especial; dejo escapar un suspiro en verdad que se sentía el omega más feliz del mundo por todo lo que habia vivido y justamente el día de hoy su primogénito regresaba a casa para pasar sus vacaciones con ellos, ya que por la calidad de su trabajo a veces las empresas le pagaban sus vacaciones para que este no dejara de trabajar pero tras pasar algunos meses convenciendo a su hijo este accedió a ir a casa.

\- Lambo-san, aquí están las sabanas limpias que pidió – en eso entro Luka, quien se notaba ya algo mayor por el paso del tiempo, pero seguía teniendo esa personalidad y energía que siempre la caracterizo.

\- Muchas gracias Luka – dijo Lambo tomándolas para colocarlas sobre la cama.

\- Ah…, quien lo diría – dijo nostálgica Luka – a mi aun me parece irreal el tiempo transcurrido, siento como si fuera ayer cuando aún podía escuchar el desastre de Hiroki y Sayuri en la sala donde ambos se buscaban matarse con sus armas y a Tsuna buscando detenerlos.

\- Jeje, si… a veces igual yo extraño esos desastres – opino Lambo.

\- Si… eso me recuerda ya casi es la hora de salida de los trillizos – le recordó la chica peli rosa.

\- Cierto, hoy me toca ir por esos 3 jeje – hablo mirando el reloj de pared de la habitación el cual marcaba 6:30 pm – será mejor que me apure – indico – porque ya sabemos lo que pasa si alguien llega tarde a recogerlos.

\- Oh si, esos 3 son un peligro sin supervisión - menciono divertida Luka.

\- Cierto.

Tras esa divertida conversación y terminar de arreglar la antigua habitación de Hiroki, Lambo se dirigió a recoger a sus nietos, ya que los trillizos tomaban clases extras de artes: Tsuki tomaba ballet, Akira tomaba clases de violín y Kyosuke de piano; hoy le tocaba ir a recogerlos porque ese día tanto Kyoya como Tsuna estarían ocupados en una junta importante y Giotto y Alaude estaban fuera del país, así que él se ofreció a recoger a los adolescentes.

Llego a las 7:25pm, justo a tiempo ya que noto como empezaban a salir todos de la escuela. Ante eso recordaba cuando se enteró de la razón por la cual los 3 entrarían a esa prestigiosa academia de artes, danza y música… originalmente solo Tsuki entraría a estudiar, ya que ahí se encontraban los mejores profesores de ballet en todo Japón pero todo eso cambio al mes de que ella empezara sus clases, ya que Tsunayoshi notaba que cada que llegaba por su princesa habían algunos alfas adolescentes coqueteando o molestandola, por lo que busco inscribir a sus hijos en ese lugar para que la cuidaran ya que una vez un alfa adulto intento pasarse de listo pero este no logro mucho ya que su hija se defendió e igual el llego justo a tiempo para rematar a dicho sujeto.

\- Abuelito – escucho un grito familiar, notando como una adolescente castaña risueña de tes clara con ojos color azul metálico, su cabello algo alborotado y largo recogido en una coleta alta, quien vestía un leotardo de ballet de manga larga color negro con pantimedias blancas, una falda y zapatillas de ballet color rosa pastel, encima llevaba una gabardina color blanca. Quien en esos momentos corrió hasta abrazarle.

\- Hola Tsuki – le saludo – ¿cómo te fue en la clase?

\- Bien y adivina, será la principal para el recital que realizaremos dentro de un mes – dijo emocionada.

\- Oh, felicidades mi cielo.

\- Si, aunque puede papá se moleste un poco – menciono algo preocupada.

\- ¿Por?

\- No creo que se enoje, lo más seguro es que nos diga que Kyo o yo debemos venir a cuidarte – dijo aburrido un adolescente pelinegro de cabello corto y lacio, de tez clara y mirada chocolate, quien vestía con una camisa color blanca con mangas larga negras, pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro y tenis blancos, el cual cargaba un estuche de violín en su mano derecha.

\- Moo Aki, no soy una bebe para que me estén cuidando – se quejó la castaña – además ser la principal de un recital significa que debo practicar más.

\- Ja, yo quiero ver que le digas eso a papá – se burló un rubio de cabello corto algo alborotado, tez clara y ojos color chocolate; quien vestía con una camisa de manga larga color azul claro, pantalón de mezclilla negro y tenis blancos.

\- Mooo que malos son conmigo.

\- ¿Y a ustedes como les fue en sus clases? – pregunto Lambo sonriendo al ver la convivencia de los nietos.

\- Aburrido – menciono Akira – esos herbívoros son frustrantes y se emocionan por todo – opino rodando los ojos.

\- Lo dice el señor prodigio que con solo una clase ya toca el violín como un profesional – dijo algo molesto el rubio.

\- Hmm… es mejor eso que ser un herbívoro que aun confunde las teclas del piano – contraataco el pelinegro.

\- Tch… yo sé que esa cosa me odia y las teclas se mueven de lugar a propósito – se defendió Kyosuke, quien le apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que alguien tiene miedo escénico – agrego divertida Tsuki – ya que en casa cuando practicas no te confundes.

\- Bueno mejor que tal si dejamos esto para después y subimos al auto – dijo divertido Lambo.

\- Cierto, hoy llega el herbívoro – dijo Akira.

\- Y espero que me haya comprado algo de Rusia – menciono de forma risueña Tsuki.

\- Tu le pides algo a todo el mundo – opino Kyosuke.

\- Obvio todos deben consentirme.

\- Diva egocéntrica – murmuraron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hey!, que malos son – indico al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas dramáticas aparecían en sus ojos – abuelito Aki y Kyo me están molestando.

\- … - Lambo solo reír de forma nerviosa, en verdad que su pequeña nieta habia sido muy mal influenciada por Giotto.

Tras eso los 4 se subieron a la camioneta del mayor con dirección al aeropuerto ya que el vuelo de Hiroki llegaba a las 9:30pm. Llegaron justo a tiempo, donde tras aparcar el automóvil ingresaron al edificio rumbo a la sala de espera.

 _\- ¿Cómo van los preparativos Sayuri? –_ Lambo se encontraba hablando por teléfono para asegurarse que en casa estuviera listo todo para recibir la llegada de su hijo mayor _._

 _\- Tranquila mami, ya todo está listo e igual Tsuna-nii y Kyoya-nee acaban de llegar._

 _\- ¿Y tu papá?_

 _\- Esta en su oficina, jeje ahorita que le espié lo noté ansioso, él igual esta alegre de que Hiro pasara un mes aquí con nosotros._

 _\- Jeje este Reborn._

 _\- Bueno no se tarden y vengan con cuidado._

 _\- Claro, bueno te dejo acaba de aterrizar su vuelo._

 _\- Hai._

\- Mira abuelito – al colgar la llamada, noto que Tsuki se acercaba alegre hasta él y lo tomaba de la mano – ven mira esto – le dijo risueña mientras lo llevaba a una de las tiendas cercanas y le mostraba un collar de caracoles que vendían - ¿me lo compras?

\- Abuelo si le compras a la mimada, yo igual quiero esto – dijo Kyosuke, quien le mostraba un collar con una piedra de ámbar.

\- Yo quiero esto – indico Akira quien tenían entre sus manos una caja de chocolates mexicanos.

\- Porque no me sorprende encontrarlos pidiendo algo – escucharon una voz divertida detrás de ellos, notando a un chico alto, pelinegro de cabello esponjoso con patillas rizadas, tez clara, ojos color verde, quien vestía una camisa blanca de cuello de tortura, pantalón de mezclilla negra, botas de agujetas negras, chamarra negra con estoperoles con varios cierres, de su cuello colgaba una correa negra con una cámara profesional y junto a él estaba una gran maleta color roja.

\- Tío – saludaron Tsuki y Kyosuke, donde la castaña se lanzó a abrazarle.

\- Herbívoro – saludo Akira.

\- Hiroki – se acercó Lambo a saludarle y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Jeje, no esperaba comité de bienvenida – dijo alegre, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su sobrina.

\- Bueno ya vez queríamos darte la sorpresa – indico alegre la castaña.

\- ¿Y porque estas vestida así?, ah ya se…. no me digas Giotto-san logro que entraras a esa exclusiva academia de ballet que querías – dijo divertido Hiroki.

\- Claro la abuelita es la mejor y mi modelo a seguir, ella consigue lo que desea donde y cuando sea.

\- Jaja, algo clásico de ella – menciono – ¿y cómo están papá y Sayu?

\- Lo normal, pero mejor les preguntas a ellos que todos te están esperando en casa – dijo alegre Lambo.

\- Bueno en ese caso, ustedes vamos a pagar sus cosas para poder irnos – dijo Hiroki, mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Tras pagar los souvenirs de los trillizos, los 5 regresaron a la camioneta donde esta vez condujo Hiroki con rumbo a su casa. Al llegar noto para su alegría que toda su familia estaba reunida para recibirle, donde su hermanita literal se le tiro encima diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba y le pedía que no desapareciera como siempre ya que el próximo año sería su ceremonia de graduación y debía estar presente o lo buscaría y rellenaría de plomo por ser un mal hermano.

La noche paso entre risas y muchas anécdotas por parte de todos los presentes, la cual termino cuando el reloj marco las 12 ya que Tsuna, Kyoya y los trillizos se retiraron para ir a descansar a su casa, pero Hiroki les prometió pasar a visitar a sus sobrinos y entregarles sus regalos que les trajo de su último viaje a Rusia.

Al día siguiente Lambo estaba contento, era sábado y tenía a toda su familia reunida para desayunar.

\- Debo de admitir se siente diferente ahora que dame-Hiro está en casa – dijo divertida Sayuri, quien bebía una taza de café y disfrutaba de su omelete de huevos.

\- Sayuri, no empieces – le regaño a modo de juego Lambo.

\- Y dime Hiroki, ¿qué harás tras terminar tus vacaciones? – pregunto Reborn.

\- Pues la señorita Susan no necesita más imágenes de paisajes por ahora, ya que me informo que en el nuevo número que saldrá el otro mes emplearan las fotos de los participantes del concurso que realizo hace 3 meses la revista – empezo a explicar – pero ya me pidieron los de Vogue que viaje a América a su sede principal para cubrir varios eventos de pasarelas y sesiones fotográficas para varios lanzamientos de algunos de los diseñadores que trabajan con ellos.

\- Me alegra escuchar que te está yendo bien en tu trabajo – opino alegre Lambo – pero hijo… no has pensado que ya es hora de que formes una familia – menciono algo nervioso, notando que todos los presentes se tensaban.

\- Am… pues no, ya vez que desde que rompí con Natsu hace 6 años yo le perdí el interés a buscar a alguna pareja – contesto de forma nerviosa – a… además con mi empleo dudo que encuentre un alfa que siga mi ritmo de vida de estar viajando de un lugar a otro… y la verdad no pienso cambiar mi ritmo de vida – dijo de forma seria.

\- Sabes, aunque sé que luego me daré un tiro en la cabeza – empezo a decir Reborn – tu madre tiene razón, me alegra ver que estás viviendo tu sueño y ejerces la profesión que te guste, pero si dejas pasar más tiempo existe la posibilidad que luego te arrepientas de algunas cosas.

\- Tu también…

\- Hiro, ellos tienen razón – dijo algo preocupada Sayuri – yo recuerdo que cuando éramos niños me decías que de grande querías tener una familia como la que formo Tsuna-nii…

\- Bueno, tal vez eso fue cuando era más joven y a veces uno cambia de parecer con el tiempo – contesto algo molesto – ¿esa era la razón de tu insistencia? – pregunto mirando a los ojos a Lambo – ¡torturarme para ver cuando buscare pareja!

\- Hiroki modera tu tono de voz – le regaño Reborn.

\- Tch… pues dejen de hacer preguntas tontas, no quiero ni necesito tener a un alfa a mi lado para tener completa mi vida.

\- Bueno ya suficiente – indico enojada Sayuri – tú, ya deja de gritarle a nuestros papas si lo dicen es porque están preocupados por ti.

\- No necesito que se preocupen por mí.

\- Mejor olvidemos el tema y desayunemos tranquilamente – ordeno la pelinegra.

Tras eso terminaron de desayunar de forma tranquila sin volver a mencionar nada sobre el tema. Al finalizar el desayuno Sayuri secuestro a Hiroki, donde fueron a la universidad de ella a buscar unos libros y así poder pasar un rato de hermano para hablar.

\- Wow, la escuela no ha cambiado mucho – dijo divertido Hiroki observando el gran edificio principal del campus, ambos caminaron con calma por el lugar donde de vez en cuando algunos profesores se paraban a saludar al omega y preguntarle sobre su vida y como le iba en su trabajo, pero justo cuando entraron en la biblioteca algo capto su atención.

Justo al entrar al lugar pudo percibir un delicioso aroma de chocolate amargo y menta, lo cual provoco que se tensara y mirara nervioso hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Sayuri al notar esa extraña actitud en su hermano.

\- Am… no, jeje deben imaginaciones mías – indicó nervioso mientras retomaba su andar – _"debe ser una broma verdad…"_ \- pensó para sí, pero en eso noto que ese aroma se intensificaba.

\- Oh, Shiro – saldo alegre Sayuri.

En eso Hiroki, miro asustado al chico que saludo su hermana… si recordaba bien ese chico era primo de Kyoya e igual que nunca le agrado que este estuviera cerca suyo ya que le ponía nervioso por una extraña razón, pero ahora podía notarlo ese aroma que percibió era de él… y debía ser una jodida broma, no podía y no quería aceptarlo.

\- Sayuri, que sorpresa no pensé que te vería el día de… - le saludo un chico peli morado, de cabello lacio ligeramente largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, tez clara, ojos color café, quien llevaba una camisa color gris, pantalón de mezclilla negra, tenis negros y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra; en sus manos llevaba algunos libros y tenía colgado de su hombro izquierdo una mochila blanca. En esos momentos estaba distraído ya que, de un momento a otro empezo a sentir un sutil aroma a vainilla y canela, un aroma que hacía mucho no habia sentido, pero cuando escucho a su amiga hablarle su giro para saludarle solo para encontrarse al dueño de ese aroma… algo que le sorprendió ya que pensó que no volvería a verle porque lo último que supo es que este ya tenía pareja y se la pasaba viajando constantemente por trabajo – hoy…

\- ¿Shiro, te pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.

\- Ah… hehe perdón Sayu, es que me distraje e igual no pensé que Hiroki estuviera de visita – menciono alegre.

\- Ayer llego y se quedara un mes con nosotros.

\- Ah pasado mucho tiempo – saludo mirando a ver a los ojos al pelinegro.

\- Am… si… bueno Sayu apúrate que le prometí a Tsuki que le entregaría sus regalos – dijo algo nervioso Hiroki.

\- Cierto, hehe no debemos hacer esperar a nuestra linda mini diva – argumento divertida Sayuri.

\- Podría acompañarlos, igual hace mucho que no visito a mi primo y a sus hijos – menciono con calma el peli morado.

\- Claro, solo espérenme iré a hablar con el profesor Tetsu sobre unas cosas para mi tesis y ya nos podemos ir – indico alegre mientras empezaba a correr dejando solos por un rato a sus acompañantes.

\- Ah… espera Sayu… - dijo asustado Hiroki, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que su hermanita se alejó rápidamente para alcanzar al profesor dejándolo con ese chico.

\- Es rápida – opino Shiro sonriendo de lado.

\- Si…

\- ¿Y cómo has estado?

\- Bien… con trabajo por aquí y por allá, ya sabes…

\- Me imagino que debe ser fascinante estar viajando a diversas partes del mundo y conocer de su historia.

\- … - ante ese comentario las alertas se prendieron en el mayor – si… supongo.

\- ¿Y cómo está tu pareja?

\- … - esa pregunta encendió las alarmas de Hiroki, ya que de por si se sentía nervioso y ansioso ante ese mocoso y ahora por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía huir o evadir ese tema – _"maldita vida… yo estoy bien con mi soltería, ¿porque diablos me haces esto? ¿qué te hice?"_ – pensó llorando internamente.

\- Ya regresé – en eso noto que su hermanita habia regresado y se veía contenta, provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio – el profesor me dijo que estoy bien con el enfoque que planeo e igual es un tema que no muchos se atreven a tocar – dijo alegre.

\- Eso es genial Sayuri, pero es normal en ti ya que solo a ti se te ocurriría ese tema para tu tesis – dijo divertido el peli morado.

\- Obvio, abordar un tema de comparación entre los diversos modos que ha tenido la historia de las cortes y mencionar los pro y contra de dichos cambios… es algo relevante, ya que en lo personal ahí diversas sentencias y prácticas de tortura que se deberían seguir usando – indico dejando notar un brillo de sadismo en su mirada, la cual asusto un poco a sus acompañantes.

\- Sayu recuérdame nunca pedirte que seas mi abogada – dijo asustado Hiroki.

\- Pobres de las almas que tengas que interrogar – opino divertido Shiro.

Tras esa conversación y para molestia de Hiroki, el peli morado los acompaño hasta casa de Tsuna para ir a visitarles y entregares sus regalos a sus sobrinos… porque si, pese a que se quejaba de que esos 3 eran mimados, él también colaboraba con esa causa cumpliendo los caprichos de estos comprándoles algún recuerdo de los lugares que visitaba y se los enviaba.

Justo cuando los 3 llegaron fueron recibidos por una hermosa melodía de piano y violín.

\- Que linda melodía – indico Hiroki.

\- Je, de seguro Tsuki está practicando – indico Sayuri.

\- Me gustaría preguntarle el nombre de la melodía – opino Shiro.

\- Mejor saca tu teléfono y grábala a escondidas, esa música la crearon Akira y Kyosuke por capricho de Giotto para que acompañen a Tsuki en su danza – dijo Sayuri.

\- Esa no me la esperaba – dijo asombrado el pelinegro.

Al entrar a la casa, el mayordomo que les abrió les indico que la familia estaba en la sala donde al llegar el lugar pudieron apreciar que lo que Sayuri dijo era verdad: la sala habia sido modificada ya que ahora solo contaba con unos sofás para sentarse, una gran alfombra decoraba el piso, sobre la chimenea habia un televisor de plasma y en un rincón del lugar habia un gran piano de cola, el cual era tocado por Kyosuke, parado a su lado estaba Akira quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba su violín, en el centro de la sala vacía estaba Tsuki bailando al ritmo de la melodía y de vez en cuando dando alguna pirueta, sentados en el sofá amplio de cuero blanco estaban sentados Tsuna y Kyoya, quienes tenían una sutil sonrisa mientras observaban a sus hijos.

Se quedaron en silencio bajo el marco de la puerta observando a los 3 adolescentes hasta que la melodía termino y Sayuri comenzó a aplaudirles.

\- ¡Bravo! – dijo alegre – eso fue hermoso.

\- Carnívora – le saludo Akira, quien fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

\- Tía – dijo alegre Tsuki, quien corría a abrazarla.

\- … - Kyosuke solo atino a sonrojarse mientras se colocaba de pie nervioso.

\- Tocaron de una manera esplendida – elogio a los adolescentes – sabes Kyo-kun no sé porque tu maestra dice que no sabes nada si tocas como un profesional.

\- Am… bu… bueno… y… yo… - el rubio era un manojo de nervios al mismo tiempo que un gran sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas ante las palabras de su tía.

\- Es que Kyo tiene miedo escénico y le da pena cuando siente que muchas personas le ven tocar – indico la castaña.

\- Mi hijo no tiene que demostrarle nada a esa hervidora ignorante – opino Kyoya, quien se acercó hasta su hijo menor para que este le abrazara y escondiera su rostro sonrojado.

\- Exacto, ellos no deben ni tienen que demostrarle nada a nadie – dijo orgulloso Tsuna, quien se paraba al lado de Akira que sonreía de lado.

\- Tío Shiro, también viniste a visitarnos – le saludo alegre la castaña.

\- Aproveche la oportunidad para pasar a saludarles – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y qué les trae por aquí? – pregunto Tsuna – pensé que hoy pasarías el día con mamá.

\- Bueno es que anoche le prometí a mis sobrinos que les daría sus obsequios – dijo con seguridad Hiroki.

\- ¡Weee! – dijo alegre la castaña – ¿y que me compraste?

\- Tsuki – menciono Kyoya.

\- Jeje perdón – dijo nerviosa – ¿y que nos trajiste, tío? – hablo algo calmada, pero en sus palabras se notaba lo ansiosa y feliz que se encontraba.

\- Hehe bueno veamos – dijo a modo de juego tomando la gran maleta negra que traiga consigo sacando de ella una caja de regalo envuelta en papel rosa pastel con un listón blanco – ten, espero te guste.

\- Gracias – dijo alegre tomando el obsequio y empezando a abrirlo rápidamente - ¡SIII! – grito alegre, provocando que todos se taparan los oídos – oh si si si, gracias gracias – dijo abrazando y dándole un beso a Hiroki – miren que me trajo el tío – dijo alegre corriendo a los brazos de su padre y enseñándole la caja la cual contenía una hermosa peineta larga de plata esterlina con adornos de zafiros y diamantes blancos en formas de flores y mariposas.

\- Mira que bella mi cielo – dijo alegre Tsuna, ya que amaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña.

\- Etto… papi crees que puedas ayudarme a ponérmela – pregunto algo apenada.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir Kyoya mientras tomaba la caja y notaba que su hija se acercaba para que se la colocara.

\- Épico – opino divertida Sayuri.

\- ¿Y nosotros? – preguntaron los adolescentes.

\- Hai hai – dijo divertido Hiroki – veamos que tenemos por aquí – hablo mientras rebuscaba entre la maleta que tenía – aja – indico al sentir que tomaba un objeto y sacaba una caja pequeña de color azul cielo con un listón blanco – esta es para Kyosuke – dijo entregándosela al rubio.

\- Gracias tío – dijo para después abrir con cuidado la caja, dejando ver su sorpresa al sacar el contenido – wow, mira papá – sindico alegre girándose a ver a Tsuna a los ojos mostrándole un collar con una piedra amazonita en forma de cristal.

\- Wow, esa no la tenías en tu colección – indico el castaño sonriendo de lado.

\- No, ya que este tipo de color y textura solo se presenta en las que están al sureste de Chehabinsk – dijo orgulloso el rubio.

\- Me alegra que te gustara – menciono Hiroki - y esta es para ti, Akira – dijo entregándole una caja grande de envuelta con papel lila e igual con un listón blanco.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir mientras tomaba dicha caja e igual la abría con cuidado, dejando ver su sorpresa visible en su mirada al notar una caja de chocolates finos rusos – gracias herbívoro – indico mientras trataba de ocultar su felicidad.

\- Hehe de nada – dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y yo? – dijo Sayuri.

\- A ti ya te di el tuyo en casa – se quejó.

\- Buuuu, pero yo quiero una linda peineta como Tsuki.

\- Tu no bailas ballet.

\- ¿Y qué? quiero una ya que se verá fabulosa en mi – dijo con orgullo la pelinegra.

\- Ten dame-Tsuna – dijo Hiroki lanzándole una caja al nombrado e ignorando las quejas de su hermanita.

\- Oh, gracias – dijo Tsuna mirando la caja color naranja con un listo blanco que le habia lanzado.

\- Mira papá, ¿qué tal me veo? – indico alegre la castaña girando para que pudieran contemplar la hermosa peineta en su cabello.

\- Te ves linda.

\- Sabes… este hermoso accesorio amerita un vestido nuevo – canturreo alegre.

\- Am… ya veremos – opino nervioso el castaño notando que su esposo solo sonreía de lado divertido, en eso abrió su caja de regalo notando que adentro tenía una figurilla de una muñeca de madera - ¿qué es esto? – pregunto.

\- Es una matrioska, herbívoro – indico Kyoya, tomando la muñeca y abriéndola revelando que dentro tenía otra muñeca.

\- Oh que divertido – indico Shiro emocionado – aunque estas no son originarias de Rusia como muchos creen, estas son una imitación de unas similares japonesas que representaban a los dioses de la fortuna donde el dios Fukurikuju contenía en su interior a las otras deidades, por lo que se copió dándole un elemento tradicional ruso y esta muñeca originalmente se hizo como un juguete para niños donde los diseños se alternaban de niña – niño, en los primeros modelos – explico alegre el peli morado.

\- Wow, esa historia es increíble – opino emocionado Kyosuke.

\- Jeje, bueno por algo me gusta la historia – opino algo apenado Shiro.

\- Y este es para ti, Kyoya – dijo sacando una gran caja color morado con listón blanca, la cual se notaba pesaba algo y se la quiso dar a Kyoya pero Tsuna la tomo.

\- Eh, porque a papi le toco el regalo más grande – pregunto Tsuki, mientras veía como su papi abría su regalo, dejando ver una gran vasija de color negro con bordes dorados y algunos dibujos de aves - ¿qué es eso?

\- Es un samovar – respondió Hiroki.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve? – pregunto Akira, observando con cuidado el objeto.

\- Se podría decir que es una tetera o cafetera rusa – resumió Shiro.

\- Weee tenemos una nueva tetera para jugar – dijo Tsuki.

\- Gracias – dijo Kyoya, quien seguía mirando atentamente los diseños de esta.

Después de eso, se quedaron platicando un poco más para después despedirse de la familia ya que era hora de comer y los jóvenes argumentaron que comerían en casa, pero cuando estaban de camino a casa Sayuri recibió una llamada provocando que ella sonriera alegre prometiendo que estaría en ese lugar lo más rápido por lo que se disculpó con su hermano y mejor amigo ante se frenar de golpe el automóvil y expulsarlos de este, donde les pedía disculpas antes de pisar el acelerador y alejarse del lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar? – dijo asustado Hiroki.

\- Se veía ansiosa y feliz – opino Shrio.

\- Eso no explica porque nos lanzó fuera del auto – se quejó el pelinegro.

\- De seguro esa persona le llamo.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Según me conto, ya está empezando a salir con alguien.

\- ¡Que! y… ¿quién es esa pobre alma incauta?

\- Perdón, ni a mí me ha dicho – dijo algo apenado Shiro.

\- Tch… ya luego la torturare para que me cuente – indico sonriendo de lado Hiroki – bueno, supongo que por ahora me toca regresar a casa, nos vemos – empezo a decir, pero en eso noto que lo sujetaban de la mano.

\- Etto… si no tienes prisa, me dejarías invitarte a almorzar.

\- … - Hiroki se sonrojo sutilmente, antes de apartar su mano – am… sabes creo que no es buen momento.

\- Por favor…

\- Am… aclaremos esto de una vez – dijo algo molesto el pelinegro – eres demasiado obvio y la respuesta es no.

\- Eso lo sé, sé que eres alguien inalcanzable ya que tienes pareja… - dijo algo triste Shiro – pero…

\- De que estas hablando, yo no tengo pareja – dijo fastidiado Hiroki, ignorando que sus palabras sorprendían al contrario y una sutil sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Entonces ¿estas libre? – pregunto sorprendido y feliz.

\- Si estoy soltero y… - ante eso Hiroki se puso azul, ya que se giró y miro la cara de felicidad del contrario – am… no espera… deja de pensar en ridiculeces – le grito.

\- Yo no he pensado nada.

\- Mentiroso…

\- Entonces…

\- Shiro seamos sinceros, soy mayor que tu así que…

\- La edad no importa en el amor, además creo que tú también lo has notado – dijo de forma segura Shiro.

\- Pero tenemos un problema a mi si me importa la diferencia de edad.

\- Pero podrías darme una oportunidad.

\- Podría, pero no gracias, así que mejor busca a alguien de tu edad – dijo tras girarse para irse pero nuevamente sintió que era sujetado de la mano.

\- Al menos déjame pasar este día contigo – le suplico.

\- … - Hiroki se maldijo mentalmente – ash… está bien, pero suéltame – dijo molesto.

\- Gracias.

Tras eso ambos llegaron hasta un restaurante tradicional y enseguida ordenaron unas hamburguesas para comer, donde y para sorpresa de Hiroki ambos pasaron una tarde muy tranquila y agradable con la compañía del contrario e igual al terminar de comer decidieron caminar y dar un paseo por los alrededores. Para el pelinegro se sentía estupendo un día calmado disfrutando solo de la compañía y sin preocupaciones del trabajo, mientras que el peli morado simplemente se sentía feliz de poder estar cerca de él ya que desde pequeño lo sabía ese chico era su pareja pero también le comprendía por el detalle de la diferencia de edad y aunque en un principio se enfureció y celo cuando supo que el pelinegro tenía pareja… sabía que no podía hacer mucho ya que él era un chico a quien no podría tomar en cuenta, pero ahora la situacion era diferente y agradecía la oportunidad de poder estar al lado de él pero más importante tener el chance de poder conquistarlo y hacer que le acepte para permanecer a su lado.

El paseo paso entre platicas y una que otra risa, ya que por curioso que pareciera Hiroki se sentía alegre de notar que su acompañante disfrutaba de sus anécdotas pro los lugares y de vez en cuando este le preguntaba cosas o referencias sobre los lugares que visito.

\- Buenos ya hablamos mucho de mí – dijo divertido Hiroki – y tú, ¿qué me cuentas?

\- ¿Yo…? - dijo algo impresionado Shiro – ¿cómo que te gustaría saber? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno… ¿porque escogiste la carrera de maestro?

\- Es que deseo transmitirles a otros la pasión que siento por la historia ya que muchos solo la ven como una materia más o algo viejo que se debe estudiar o al menos tener algo de conocimiento general de ello.

\- Bueno te confieso que yo igual pensaba que la historia era aburrida – indico algo apenado Hiroki – de hecho, hasta me dormía en clases…

\- Si te comprendo en ese aspecto, ya que algunos profesores parece que solo escogen esa materia para enseñar porque no les quedo de otra – dijo algo molesto – y por esa razón muchos lo ven de esa forma.

\- ¿Y tú como ves a la historia?

\- Yo no pienso en ella como una materia más o algo que paso – indico – yo la tomo que un cuento.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Aja, es una narración de hechos que ocurrieron donde como en toda buena novela literaria existen sus personajes, cada uno con personalidad única, deseos, metas, sueños, anhelos y gracias a la determinación y coraje que demostraron algunos tras manifestar verbal o con hechos si desacuerdo con lo que sucedía en su entorno lograron marcar una diferencia en su entorno y en el mundo mismo – dijo emocionado – o igual está el caso de esas tradiciones y costumbres de algunos lugares los cuales se remontan a años o siglos de tradición donde a veces solo se realizan por costumbre pero es interesante saber ¿quién o porque? se empezo dicha acción.

\- Sabes… al escucharte hablar así creo que igual yo cambiaria mi opinión sobre la historia – dijo asombrado el pelinegro.

\- Exacto de hecho, en eso estoy especializando mi tesis: la historia vista desde otro punto de vista y algunas técnicas innovadoras para su enseñanza.

\- ¿Ejemplo?

\- Bueno algunos países están buscando narrar la historia en algunas tiras cómicas, ya ves que cuando uno es un infante los dibujos y la música les llama la atención.

\- Suena divertido si lo pones así.

\- Aja, a los adolescentes que les gusta leer, lo podrías presentar la historia como una novela o hasta se podría crear series televisivas ya que últimamente la lectura esta perdiendo fuerza sobre las técnicas audiovisuales.

\- Cierto, pero… ¿y tu familia que opina de la profesión que escogerás?

\- Papá dice que mientras yo sea feliz mi profesión no importa, pero mamá es otra historia – dijo nervioso – ya que me dice que es un sueño donde se necesitara invertir mucho dinero a corto plazo y lo recuperaría a un muy largo plazo lo cual no lo hace un negocio rentable.

\- ¿Qué clase de argumento es ese? – dijo asustado Hiroki.

\- Jeje… bueno como papá a veces dice: mamá es una gran amante del dinero – dijo apenado.

\- Se nota…

\- Si… pero igual la entiendo en ese punto, a su forma curiosa de pensar se preocupa por mi ya que mi sueño de por si tiene muchas piedras en el camino – indico mientras un semblante de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Creo entenderte, es decir esos viejos que controlan el sistema educativo no van a aceptar un cambio tan radical.

\- Si…

\- Pero ánimo, yo sé que lo conseguirás – dijo tomándolo de las manos.

\- … - ese acto sorprendió al peli morado quien le miraba impresionado.

En eso Hiroki se dio cuenta de sus acciones por lo que rápidamente soltó las manos del joven alfa y se alejó rápidamente mientras un gran sonrojo aprecia en su rostro.

\- Am… digo que… no deberías rendirte… si eso… - el pelinegro se encontraba demasiado apenado por lo que hizo sin pensar – ya vez que yo igual tuve que convencer a mi viejo para que me apoyara en mi sueño.

\- Gracias – dijo sonriéndole con cariño, notando que sus palabras solo hacían sonrojar más al contrario.

\- Bueno se acabó me regreso a casa – indico para girarse y empezar a correr.

Shiro solo se limitó a observarlo mientras sonreía, definitivamente amaba esa personalidad de su omega, porque si desde que percibió el dulce aroma del pelinegro cuando se conocieron y aunque el mismo no sabía su naturaleza solo tenía una cosa en mente: deseaba estar al lado de Hiroki y sin importar lo que tardara buscaría que retenerlo a su lado… se habia sentido triste y frustrado cuando se enteró por su amigo que él habia conseguido pareja e igual cuando escucho que este saldría del país por cuestiones laborales… pero al parecer la vida le sonreía porque ese omega nuevamente estaba a su alcance y ahora tenía la determinación para buscar retorno a su lado. Por lo cual decidió regresar a su casa para pensar bien la estrategia que usaría para enamorarlo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de forma lenta pero muy divertida, ya que Hiroki lo que menos tuvo fue tiempo para descansar porque todos buscaban estar con él y llevarlo de un lado a otro: Reborn argumento que se notaba que no estuvo entrenando así que amablemente le entreno, Lambo lo secuestraba las tardes para que este le narrara sobre sus viajes y las cosas que estuvo haciendo por los diversos lugares donde anduvo, Sayuri igual lo retaba a pequeños duelos como en los viejos tiempos, también logro tener tiempo para visitar a su hermano en el corporativo Vongola sorprendiéndose de lo cambiado que estaba el lugar pero alegre al notar que algunas cosas no cambiaban y de hecho se sorprendió encontrar a Stefanie quien ahora era la asistente personal de Tsuna… al parecer la pelirroja logro ganarse la aprobación de Kyoya para obtener ese puesto, igual tras pasar una semana de su llegada Giotto y Alaude regresaron de su viaje a Francia donde la rubia estaba encantada de volver a verle y hasta le ofreció trabajo ya que ella habia visto y examinado el hermoso trabajo de fotografía del chico… y aunque la idea era tener vacaciones, Hiroki aceptó la propuesta ya que se sentía en deuda con la rubia porque ella le recomendó en su primer empleo.

Algo que sorprendió un poco a Lambo y Reborn fue que en ese tiempo Shiro empezo a frecuentar más su casa pero para ir a ver a Hiroki, detalle que igual le pareció curioso a Sayuri pero prefirió no interferir y ayudar a su mama a controlar los celos irracionales de su padre ya que su noto que tanto su mejor amigo como su hermano se veían felices al estar en compañía del otro ya que aunque no hacían algo extraordinario porque solo se quedaban en la sala o la terraza platicando de trivialidades se notaban felices.

Con la convivencia a Hiroki empezo a agradarle la compañía de Shiro, pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo ser un asaltacunas… aunque sabía que caería en las mismas mañas que su padre… pero si lo pensaba tal vez la diferencia de edades no importaba cuando se trataba del amor aunque si lo pensaba de forma racional no podían estar juntos ya que él ya vivía su gran sueño y él debía marcharse a América por su nuevo trabajo en cambio el peli morado, aun debía cursar el último año de su carrera y terminar su tesis… no podía pedirle que abandone su sueño y alejarlo e igual tampoco deseaba abandonar su sueño por el amor… además si recordaba bien… Shiro igual debía hacerse cargo de la escuela de Nami-chuu y realmente no deseaba ser egoísta.

\- Wow, jamás te habia visto así de decaído – hablo Sayuri, quien entraba a su habitación con dos frappes de moca – ¿qué tienes? – pregunto entregándole uno de los vasos.

\- Nada…

\- Oh vamos no seré como mamá, pero se cuándo mi hermano tiene problemas existenciales – dijo divertida – ¿qué tienes?, ni siquiera cuando Natsu y tú terminaron te vi tan triste y pensativo.

\- … - Hiroki solo se limitó a verla de reojo y fruncir ligeramente el ceño – acosadora… - murmuro antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Bueno por algo deseo ser abogada – dijo divertida – pero ya hablando en serio, ¿qué pasa? ¿Shiro te hizo algo? – pregunto de forma seria.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡no! claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro – odio mi vida.

\- Creo que todos – respondió divertida.

\- Dime… ¿porque el amor es complicado? – dijo con un tono de voz dramática.

\- Je… entonces deberé de tener un duelo con Shiro – opino Sayuri sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada.

\- Olvida eso, loca – le regaño – además, aunque estoy empezando a sentir algo por él… lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- ¿Por?

\- Como que ¿por?... Sayuri en primera es de tu edad, sería como mi hermanito…

\- Esa es una triste excusa.

\- Tch… además yo me la vivo viajando, no puedo pedirle que deje todo para seguirme.

\- ¿Y tú? no has pensado que ya sería mejor establecerte en un lugar en vez de estar viajando de aquí para haya.

\- Me gusta viajar e igual no veo porque quedarme en un solo sitio.

\- Hiroki, tus escusas no tienen mucha lógica – dijo con calma – además, piénsalo así: ¿por qué crees que nuestros padres te apoyaron, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con tus sueños?

\- ¿Qué…? – pregunto sorprendido – de papá era obvio, pero estas diciendo que también mamá no quería que me marchara – reclamo enojado.

\- Hiroki, sé que sonara un estereotipo pero recuerda que ERES un omega – dijo de forma seria – mamá fue el primero en estar en contra de que salieras de viaje pero ese día que llegaste diciendo que te habían contestado tu solicitud en esa revista francesa no dudo en apoyarte, aunque realmente siempre estuvo todos los días triste y rezando porque no te pasara nada en ese lugar lejos y solo, pero te entendió… necesitabas poner distancia tras tu rompimiento – explico – y si, tú nunca lo notaste porque estabas tan metido en tus deseos egoístas que madre no tuvo más remedio que apoyarte y controlar a papá para que no te encerrara de por vida.

\- Yo no… - dijo algo apenado ahora recordando todas esas platicas que tuvo con su madre antes de marcharse ignorando el semblante triste que este tenía – no me di cuenta…

\- Hiroki – Sayuri coloco su mano derecha sobre la de su hermano – nadie te va a pedir que abandones la fotografía porque esa es tu pasión, solo te pido que pienses un poco si esa es la vida que deseas seguir manteniendo de aquí en adelante – dijo de forma seria – viajar por trabajo todo el mundo lo hace y es algo normal, pero llegara un momento donde el tiempo te gane y ya no podrás viajar… ¿y entonces qué? dime que tendrás, porque cómo vas ahora terminaras solo y regresaras a esta casa para morir de vejes en tu soledad – opino algo triste – yo te amo y no deseo que ese sea tu final nii-san.

\- Sayu… - Hiroki sintió como algunas lágrimas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos.

\- Hehe y cómo te dije sonara estereotipo, pero yo te deseo ver al lado de alguien, no me des sobrinos si eso deseas, jeje suficiente tenemos por ahora con esos 3 caprichosos – bromeo mientras igual se secaba sus propias lagrimas – pero no deseo que termines solo en esta gran casa.

\- Y… yo… lo pensare.

\- Si… - dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – bueno me voy debo ir a una entrevista con un profesor por algo de mi tesis.

\- Suerte – dijo Hiroki notando como su hermanita se colocaba de pie y salía de su habitación.

Tras eso empezo a pensar seriamente en lo que su hermanita le platica, riendo con ironía… ya que se suponía debería ser al revés y él debió aconsejar por ser el mayor, dejo escapar un suspiro ya que las palabras de Sayuri eran ciertas… aun que sonaran algo de estereotipos tenía razón, al final llegaría un momento donde su edad sería un impedimento para viajar como lo hacía actualmente y obvio que por esa razón debería establecerse en algún sitio… solo. Esa palabra le estremeció y asusto, ya que a final cada uno de sus seres queridos tenía algo: Tsuna tenía a Kyoya y ellos a los trillizos, su madre tenía al sádico de su padre… Sayuri al parecer igual ya tenía una relación, pero y él… en eso miro su teléfono… si debía pegarse un tiro en la cabeza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Hola Hiroki, vine tan rápido como recibí tu llamada, perdón si te hice esperar mucho – hablo algo agitado Shiro, quien habia corrido desde su casa hasta esa cafetería donde el pelinegro le habia citado para hablar y como noto la seriedad en la voz de este no dudo en acudir.

\- No te preocupes, yo igual acabo de llegar – dijo con calma Hiroki – siéntate por favor – indico señalando el asiento que estaba frente a él, notando que Shiro accedía a su petición en silencio – sabes… no sé cómo empezar a decir esto… pero ¡esto es tu maldita culpa! – le grito mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Nada de eh, es tu culpa que empezara a sentir todo esto de nuevo cuando yo mismo me habia jurado que no caería en ese juego otra vez – dijo algo sonrojado.

\- … - Shiro no sabia que decir ante esas palabras.

\- Pero habla no te quedes ahí sentándote.

\- Es que… tu confesión me ha sorprendido – dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero escúchame bien que solo lo diré una vez que acepte que tal vez me gustes no quiere decir que tendrás todo fácil desde ahora…

\- Lo sé – dijo con calma – y me encanta que seas así.

\- … - Hiroki solo atino a sonrojarse – no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – murmuro para sí mismo.

\- Ni yo lo creo, pero me gusta que sea una realidad y me des una oportunidad – dijo el contrario quien le habia escuchado, por lo que lo tomo de la mano y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- No te emociones solo dije que lo consideraría.

\- Bueno, pero eso es un comienzo.

Tras eso ambos chicos siguieron platicando donde el omega le mencionaba sus condiciones al contrario donde se notaba que este no parecía molestarse por todas esas reglas, al contrario se notaba feliz ya que tal vez paso algo de tiempo pero sabia que ahora que Hiroki lo habia aceptado ese era el comienzo de su propia historia, en la cual él buscaría dar de todo para hacer feliz a ese chico y que ambos vivan felices y formen una familia juntos… donde solo el tiempo diría como acabaría su historia, pero sin importar lo que tuvieran que pasar lo harían juntos ya que ahora que lo habia logrado no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad… porque toda historia comienza aceptando todo lo que la vida te pone en tu camino: sean momentos felices, difíciles, retos o personas… donde lo mas importante es como lo afrontas y tomas las decisiones que te llevan a tu final de feliz y eso es algo de lo que se encargaría de obtener.


End file.
